Mi angel Guardian
by LiiBiiThaA Swan
Summary: Bella es una estrella pop, su vida es muy feliz aparentemente, Es fácil vivir extasiado cuando se está lleno de lujos y atenciones por parte de todo el mundo. Pero? Quien es realmente ella? Que es lo que en realidad anhela?
1. Admirada

Bella, bella, bella!!! - podía escuchar las miles de voces que clamaban por mi.

Bella ya es hora- si, esa voz también la conocía bastante bien.

Si ya casi estoy lista- respondí- solo dame un minuto mas.

Esta bien, tienes solo 5 minutos, tu publico esta ansioso!- mascullo tan bajo que fue casi inaudible.

Mi publico – dije para mi misma- no podía decir que no fuera genial que todo mundo te adorara, que gritaran tu nombre y ser reconocido por tus fans en todos los lugares a los que vas. Por no mencionar todos los lujos que tenia y las atenciones que recibía, pero… bueno… no era hora de quejarse, yo había elegido esta vida, llena de tantas cosas ya descritas, pero muy vacía de algunas que para pocas personas, incluida yo, era mucho mas importantes. Mi familia, que decir de ellos, papa siempre me había apoyado en mi sueño y mama… no podía hablar mucho sobre ella, pues nos había abandonado cuando apenas era una niña pequeña, no diré que no me hizo falta, por que estaría mintiendo; pero Charlie había sabido hacer que el vacio fuese mas llevadero, y aunque no siempre podía estar con migo y apoyarme en cosas que no se pueden hablar con un padre, casi siempre me ayudo en lo que pudo, como cuando me compro mi primer auto, solo recordarlo hace que se plante una sonrisa en mis labios, mi vieja furgoneta chevy, puedo recordar su color rojo oxidado, su peculiar olor a cuero viejo y sobre todo algo que sucedió en ella; lo cual ni siquiera valdría la pena recordar, pero ya que soy tan masoquista no pude evitar pensar en ello, y es que solo tenia 18 años y cuando se tiene esa edad el corazon se rompe con mucha facilidad, y el lo había echo, podía recordar perfectamente cuando dijo…

Bella, por el amor de Dios aun no estas lista- me grito mi manager – por favor te lo suplico, sal a cantar o me van a linchar- me miro con ojos de preocupación.

Si Ángela, disculpa ahora voy – dije saliendo de mis cavilaciones; pobre angela, a beses la hacia pasar malos ratos, y ella de verdad era una de las pocas personas a las que quería y sabia me apreciaban mas alla de mi posición.

Te sucede algo malo? – me pregunto, con un tono de preocupación en su rostro

No angela, ya me conoces soy un alma en pena – dije con una risita en mis labios, ella no pudo evitar sonreír ante eso.

Bueno, eso lo se bella, no por algo te conozco desde hace tantos años, pero podría señorita alm en pena vagar en otro momento, en el que miles de fans no quieran aniquilarme?- no pude evitar reir ante su comentario – Claro que si señora- le conteste poniéndome de pie.

Comence a caminar por el pasillo que diría hacia el escenario,- bella, bella, bella, bella!!! Cada paso que daba se escuchaban mas las voces; de verdad, si no amara cantar no podría hacer esto, pararme delante de miles de personas, y es que aunque era muy torpe comúnmente, cuando subía a un escenario, parecía ser otra personas; segura, hermosa, radiante, espectacular, y muchas cosas mas que la verdadera yo no era.

Me pare detrás de la cortina esperando el llamado; -Ahora bella, 5, 4, 3, 2, 1, sal bella, sal!!- me dijo angela y en ese preciso instante Salí a enfrentarme al mayor monstruo que pudiera existir. Las luces eran excitantes, se podía sentir la tención y la emoción en el ambiente.

Buenas noches Inglaterra!!! – Grite, y se escucharon miles de voces gritar en un unisonó.

Esta noche, no hay lugar para problemas, No hay lugar para desigualdades, no hay lugar para distracciones, Inglaterra soy toda tuya!!! – dije y el publico estallo en aplausos y gritos.

Comenzó a sonar la música del primer tema que interpretaría, siempre comenzaba mis conciertos con ese tema, ya que me traía muy malos recuerdos; había sido escrito por mi cuando tenia 15 años, y era una letra muy melancólica, ya se imaginaran el porqué; bueno, solo diré que no es bueno llegar a esa edad y no tener a nadie con quei desahogarse, me era mas fácil plasmar mis tristezas y anhelos en una hoja de papel.

Canción:

Cuando la canción finalizo, el publico grito emocionado, era increíble, como podía sentir todo el amor y la energía que ellos me transmitía mediante su apoyo.

Las siguientes canciones no eran para nada melancólicas como la primera, por el contrario, no era llamada la "princesa del pop" por nada, mis bailes eran por demás decirlo candentes, podría decir que la mitad de mis fan amaban aun mas mi manera de bailar, que mi forma de cantar, y es que bueno 3 años en una academia de baile habían dejado sus resultados; quien pudiera imaginar que esta enorme figura de la música, en el fondo era la persona mas torpe se todas.

El concierto fue transcurriendo poco a poco, me encantaba cantar, había nacido para ello, no podía imaginarme haciendo otra cosa… o bueno … quizás si otra cosa… mi segunda pasión… de la que nadie sabia nada, la que me absorbía tanto o mas que la música… la lectura, dios sabe cuanto amo leer; pero bueno el papel de lectora maniática no encajaba con el de estrella pop.

El concierto finalizo y el publico gritaba con locura – BELLA, BELLA, BELLA!!!- una y otra vez.

Gracias Inglaterra, ha sido una noche inolvidable – dije emocionada- Te llevo siempre en mi corazón, asta siempre!! – y Salí del escenario.

Muy bien bella, estuviste extraordinaria – me dijo angela y me dio un cariñoso abrazo.

Gracias ang, fue un maravilloso publico- dije aun emocionada

Lo se, ellos te adoran- dijo y no pude evitar ponerme aun mas feliz – pero bueno, es hora de irse al hotel, mañana tiene que viajar muy temprano.

Vamos – le dije tomando su mano, yo en verdad la quería mucho, y era muy bueno tenerla a mi lado en estos momentos, en los que necesitaba a alguien sincero.

Salimos al estacionamiento donde nos esperaba mi limosina, entramos y nos sentamos; a la salida del lugar habían cientos de paparazis esperándome, oh! Dios sabe cuanto los odio, eran capaces de destruir tu vida en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, me agache lo mas que pude mientras salíamos, y agradecí a Tyler mi chofer por haberlos perdido, era un alivio.

Llegamos al hotel, que gracias al cielo era un secreto para los reporteros, estaba muy cansada como para tener que lidiar con ellos.

Me despedí de angela, en el lobby del hotel donde nos dimos un abrazo y un buenas noches. Subía en el elevador pidiendo a gritos una cama, un concierto podía ser de lo mas agotador. Cuando Sali del elevador me dispuse a caminar hacia mi habitación, una suite obviamente, las odiaba, siempre estaban es los últimos pisos y yo no era muy fanática de las alturas; camine por el pasillo cuando escuche un ruido detrás de mi, voltee y me di cuanta de que un paparazzi venia detrás de mi… OH DIOS- dije y no pude evitar comenzar a correr, es que de verdad los odiaba, si ya de por si mi vida no tenia privacidad, esto era el colmo.

Corrí lo mas rápido que pude, no tuve oportunidad de ver siquiera a donde me dirigía, entre en la primera puerta que vi, y la cerré detrás de mi, dios era un alivio no tener que lidiar con ese molesto reportero.

Quien eres tu- escuche que decía una voz a mis espaldas, dios santo era tanto mi temo por el reportero que me había metido a una habitación ajena sin siquiera fijarme.

He dicho que si quien eres tu, y por que entras de esa manera ami cuarto!!- mascullo otra vez esa voz fuerte, que obviamente era masculina, tenia miedo de voltear, pero tuve que hacerlo; cuando gire creí que estaba alucinando…


	2. Escapando

Frente ami se encontraba un hombre alto y de tez blanca, sus ojos eran de un hermoso verde esmeralda y sus cabellos mojados reflejaban un tono dorado, pero eso no era lo que ma llamaba mi atención, oh dios santo, esta criatura divina traia puesta solo una toalla amarrada debajo de su cintura, que me daba una completa vista de sus muy marcados y cuadrados abdominales, su torneado pecho y sus musculosos brazos que tenia cruzados sobre su pecho, lo que los hacían mas pronunciados, mi vista vagó por ese hermoso cuerpo durante unos segundos, hasta que me pude percatar de lo que estaba haciendo.

Oh discúlpeme por favor, yo no quería entrar asi como si nada a su habitación, de ver..dad yo.. lo.. siento.. demasiado.. – dije y no podía evitar que mi boca no lograra articular palabras coherentes.

El me miro con escepticismo y su mirada se veía enojada.

Dime quien eres- dijo con voz acida

Mmm deberías saberlo- le dije, no podía ser posible que no me conociera, era la imagen en la portada de cientos de revista, mis discos habían vendido millones de copias, había ganado infinidad de grammys y diversos premios, y por si fuera poco era la principal imagen de todos los productos de ropa, maquillaje y perfumes de chanel; como es que no me reconocía.

Me miro con comedia – No se a que se refiere con que debería de saberlo, nunca la había visto en mi vida, lo único que se de usted es que le gusta irrumpir en las habitaciones de los demás- me dijo con un tono de molestia.

No me conoce?- pregunte en tono de sorpresa, esto de verdad era extraño

NO! – dijo muy seguro

Mmm Bueno eso no importa, de verdad le pido mil disculpas, y no piense que me dedico a hacer esto, es que tuve un serio problema y me vi obligada a…

No me importan sus excusas – me dijo en tono acido – estoy casi seguro que pretendía entrar a robar.

Que? – dije, podía imaginar mi boca totalmente abierta por la sorpresa de sus palabras, no pude evitar ponerme furiosa, que se creía, si supiera quien soy, si supiera las riquezas con las que cuento; como si necesitara robarle algo.

Si conozco a las de su tipo, mujeres hermosas y con caras inocentes, pero que no son mas que ladronas o arribistas. – dijo.

Quien se cre usted que es – le grite acercándome a el para propiciarle una cachetada, el tomo mi mano y me volteo de modo que quede con mi espalda pegada en su pecho, y el tenia sus brazos alrededor de mi cuerpo.

Suelteme!!- grite, pero su agarre no desistió- LE digo que me suelte en este instante no sabe con quien esta tratando,

SUELTEME!!- grite histéricamente, y el cedió en su agarre.

Me voltee y lo mire con tanto odio, que me era casi imposible controlarlo, el me miro de igual manera, y asi nos quedamos unos segundos.

Es usted un patán – le dije mirándolo fijamente

No hay por que ser un caballero- dijo en tono de burla – no veo ninguna dama presente.

En ese momento perdi los estribos y me abalance sobre el; pero en otra maniobra rápida logro que yo quedar encerrada en sus brazos a escasos centímetros de su rostro.

SUELTEME, es usted un imbécil!! – grite y el apretó su agarre, era imposible no sentir como cada centímetro de su bien torneado cuerpo se pegaba al mio, podía sentir su pecho presionar con el mio y sus manos depositarse en mi espalda, por unos segundos perdi mis cavilaciones y me deje llevar por el verde hipnotizarte de sus ojos, en ese momento acerco su rostro al mio a tal grado que estamos a un centímetro de distancia, podía sentir su aliento sobre mi rostro y su nariz rosar la punta de la mia, oh por que este tipejo era tan atractivo para mi, en el segundo en que mis pensamientos formularon esa pregunta, el pego sus labios sobre los mios, dios santo eran tan suaves y cálidos, y casi al segundo comenzaron a moverse con insistencia sobre los mios, de un lado a otro haciéndome saborear su dulce aliento; esto no estaba bien, no estaba nada bien, pero me mente decía una cosa y mi cuerpo reaccionaba de otra forma, pude sentir su lengua sobre mi labio inferior, pidiendo permiso para introducirse en mi boca, y seria una ingratitud hacia el cielo no permitírselo; abrí mi boca lo mas que pude y su lengua comenzó a deslizarse sobre la mia, haciéndome sentir sensaciones inimaginables, recorrió cada centímetro de mi boca con ella, y sus manos descendieron y se colocaron sobre mi cintura; en ese momento una parte de mi mente reacciono y como pude me libere de su agarre y deposite una cachetada en su mejilla, el me miro anonadado, incluso yo estaba en shock.

No pude hacer nada mas que salir corriendo de esa habitación, todo era demasiado confuso.

Espera- lo escuche gritar, y corri con mas fuerzas

Por favor espera- grito d nuevo y lo sentí seguirme, Oh no yo no podía enfrentar esto, lo que acababa de pasar no estaba bien, corri hacia el elevador y entre en el, justo cuando lo mire correr hacia el elevador, pero ya era demasiado tarde, ya se había cerrado, y agradecía l cielo por eso.

El elevador fue ascendiendo, asta que llego al ultimo pizo, en el cual gracias al cielo estaba mi habitación, cuando la puerta se abrió corri, mire mi llave qe tenia el numero 999 y lo busque con locura, como caído del cielo frente ami se encontraba el numero de mi habitación.

Entre corriendo desesperada, tanto que me tropecé y cai al suelo, para mi suerte todo estaba alfombrado y amortiguo muy bien el golpe.

Corrí hacia la cama, y me quite rápidamente mis jeans y mi blusa, quedando solo en ropa interior, debería haber tomado un baño, pero sabia que al hacerlo tendría mas tiempo para pensar n lo que había pasado, y yo lo único que quería en ese momento era dormirme y despejar aquel hermoso rostro de mi mente.

Me meti entre las cómodas sabanas y me tape el cuerpo completo, por alguna razón me sentía demasiado apenada, apenada con ese hombre por haber permitido que me besara, pero mas apenada con migo misma por haber me dejado llevar por el momento, y sobre todo avergonzada por que no me arrepentía en lo absoluto.

Mentiría al decir que no me habían besado nunca antes, pero ningunas vez de esa manera, oh solo de recordar sus labios sobre los mios y su lengua recorriendo cada centímetro de mi boca me sentía de una manera que jamás me imagine, sus manos en mi cintura, podía imaginarlas llegando mas abajo y recorriendo mas haya de mi piel, sentía un hormigueo en todo el cuerpo solo de pensar en sus ojos verde esmeralda mirándome fijamente; no! Basta! – me dije, no podía permitirme pensar de esa manera, ese tipo era un patán, tenia que recordarlo, además nunca lo volvería a ver.

Asi clavada en mis pensamientos poco a poco me fui quedando dormida, mas cansada de lo que imaginaba, aun casi rendida aquel hermoso rostro seguía presente en mi mente.

Era muy extraño; me encontraba en un escenario desconocido, no había nadie mas que yo, no traía puesto nada mas que mi ropa interior, Oh! Que sucedía, de pronto sentí dos brazos ya un poco familiares enrollarse en mi cuerpo, yo quería voltear y mirar de quien eran, pero no me lo permitieron, fueron acariciando mi cuerpo, primero mi rostro muy delicadamente, luego fueron descendiendo por mi cuello y mis hombros, el roce de esas manos me quemaba la piel, solo quería saber quien era el dueño de esas maravillosas manos, que recorrían poco a poco la base de mis pechos, no pude evitar comenzar a respirar agitadamente y morder mi labio, me estaba volviendo loca, tome todas mis fuerzas y gire bruscamente, cuando lo hizo me sentí vacía, no había nadie detrás de mi, estaba sola otra vez, como al principio, como siempre lo he estado, corrí sin dirección asta que tropecé y comencé a caer en un vacio, cuando estaba apunto de llegar al suelo; DESPERTE.


	3. Sorpresa

Bella, bella, que te sucede – escuche que me decían, yo aun estaba recuperándome de aquel extraño sueño.

Que? – dije, me gire para ver a angela parada frente a mi cama con sus ojos llenos de preocupación. Que sucede angela? – le pregunte un poco confundida.

Eso quiero saber bella, vine a buscarte para que comenzaras a arreglarte y te encuentro dormida y gritando, no pude evitar despertarte, disculpa – dijo con un tono de disculpa agachando un poco su cabeza.

No angie, no te preocupes, te agradezco que me hayas despertado, estaba teniendo una orrible pesadilla – le dije – gracias por hacerlo – me acerque a la orilla de la cama y tome su mano – siempre estas ai cuando te necesito, ere mi mejor amiga – dije y le di un abrazo.

Oh! Bella, tu sabes cuanto te quiero, tu también eres mi mejor amiga- dijo casi con lagrimas en sus ojos.

Si angie lo se, pero… creo que será mejor que me vaya a arreglar, si no mi manager me va a matar – dije y no pude evitar reírme; angela hizo lo mismo.

Si señorita estrella del pop, mejor apresúrese antes de que la vaya a buscar para que venga a regañarte – se separo de mi y yo camine casi corriendo al baño.

Entre al baño y me mire en el espejo, cuando vi mi rostro no pude evitar recordar todo lo acontecido; si no lo tuviera tan presente en mi mente podría decir fácilmente que había sido un sueño.

Me bañe y Sali a vestirme, angela había dejado la ropa que me pondría sobre mi cama, no podría decir que la ropa fuese lo mas importante para mi, pero claro que me encantaba, yo realmente valoraba poder usar todo lo que quería, sonrrei al recordar cuando vivía en forks con papa, siempre tenia que usar grandes suéteres y botas debido al frio que había allí, gracias al cielo ahora podía vivir en Miami donde todo era sol y los días se iluminaban al despertar.

Tome mis sexy jeans obscuros y me los puse, tenia dos opciones para las blusa, un top blanco con lentejuelas, era por demás decirlo corto o una pequeña blusa estraple amarilla con un estampado de la marca que promocionaba, opte por la blusa amarilla, aunque fuera quien era, siempre seria tímida en el fondo; me puse mis sandalias bajas, y me maquille discretamente.

Salí de la habitación mirando hacia todas las direcciones, esperaba por todos los santos no encontrarme con el extraño de anoche, podría imaginar mi vergüenza si el me volviese a mirar a los ojos; camine hacia la habitación de angela y gracias al cielo no lo vi por ninguna parte.

Me pare frente a su puerta y toque – Angie puedo pasar? – pregunte

Adelante bells – dijo angela, hacia mucho timpo que nadie me decía asi; a decir verdad desde la secundaria.

Entre y la mire asombrada – Me llamaste bells? – le dije

Oh si, hace unos momentos recordé que en la secundaria te decíamos asi – y sonrrio – te molesta – me pregunto

No en realidad, me gusta como suena – le dije sonriendo

Jeje si ami también me gusta llamarte asi, me hace recordar aquella etapa en la que éramos simples jovencitas con sueños – me miro con ojos llenos de melancolía

Lo se, recuerdas que cantaba por todas partes, y hasta los maestros me mandaban callar – dije , y estallamos es risas

Si y yo juraba que seria manager de un artista muy importante – me guiño un ojo – quien diría que nuestros sueños se haría realidad – dijo y vi como empezaría a llorar, mi pobre angie era muy sentimental.

Sii es verdad, pero bueno ya no es tiempo de ponernos melancólicas, le dije apretando cariñosamente su mano. – a donde nos dirigimos hoy? – pregunte muy curiosa, ella no había querido decirme hacia donde nos dirigíamos hoy, por lo que sabia el próximo concierto era en Francia, pero dentro de 3 dias, asi que podíamos permanecer en Inglaterra un dia mas.

Es una sorpresa – me dijo

Angie sabes que odio las sorpresas – dije haciendo un puchero

Lo se bella, pero esta te gustara, te lo prometo. – sonrrio'

Mmm esta bien – la mire entrecerrando los ojos – pero irán todos? Digo, los bailarines, los músicos y los del estaff? – pregunte, mi equipo de trabajo constaba con mas de 60 personas, como nos llevaría Ángela a todos a algún sitio, con mucho trabajo entrabamos todos en mi avión privado.

No bells, esto es solo para ti, asi que pongámonos en marcha – dijo y me tomo la mano y me jalo comenzando a salir de la habitación.

Bajamos por el elevador, e ese momento mis recuerdos volvieron, me preguntaba que hubiese sucedido si aquel extraño medio desnudo, hubiese entrado en el elevador como pretendía, mi mente maquilaba muchas opciones posible, pero yo solo deseaba una… Compórtate bella- me dije a mi misma, no podía tener esas fantasías con un extraño, que además era un patán.

Bajamos y en el lobby nos esperaba Tyler – buenos días señoritas – dijo inclinándose en modo de reverencia, no pude evitar reír.

Hola Tyler – dije cordialmente – Como ha estado tu dia?

Tyler era muy amable, y siempre me ayudaba perdiéndonos del rastro de los reporteros, recuerdo cuando angela me dijo que el estaba muy enamorado de mi, sentí una gran pena, el era un gran chico pero yo no podría quererlo, y no, no era por que fuera mi chofer, ami las posiciones sociales o el dinero era una de las cosas que poco me importaban; era mas bien por que yo había entregado una vez mi corazón, y lo habían destrozado, y jure nunca mas amar a nadie.

Muy bien señorita bella, gracias por preguntar – sonrió – a donde las llevo? Pregunto, mientras habría la puerta de la limosina blanca.

No te preocupes Tyler – dijo angie sonriendo – aquí esta la dirección escrita - y le dio un pequeño papel.

Enseguida – dijo traer cerrando la puerta.

Angela, no me dirás a donde me llevas? – pregunte esperanzada de poderla convencer.

No Isabela Swan y es mi ultima palabra – dijo fingiendo un tono de molestia.

Jum – dije y voltee mi cara hacia la ventana, logre escuchar una risita de angela.

El auto se puso en movimiento y comenzó a recorrer las muy transitadas calles de Londres, era una ciudad de lo mas hermosa, me encantaba tener días libres y poder ir a conocer los lugares de interés, pero cuando decenas de paparazis van tras de ti, se vuelve de lo mas molesto.

Me deje llevar por la hermosa vista de la ciudad, esperanzada de que algún dia podría caminar como cualquier persona por las calles, sin temor a ser perseguida.

La limusina se detuvo y mire por la ventana para lograr ver algo, pero no veía nada.

Que es aquí angela? – le pregunte muriendo de curiosidad.

Espera un segundo y lo veras-, me dijo angie con una linda sonrisa.

En ese momento Tyler abrió mi puerta y Salí de la limusina; lo que se encontraba frente a mis ojos era un sueño hecho realidad, por lo menos para mi.

Woh- fue lo único que pude articular y corrí como una niña pequeña emocionada, haciendo que esas majestuosas puertas se abrieran para mi.


	4. Primer Reencuentro

Cuando las puertas se abrieron mi boca se abrió en forma de O'' , esto no podía ser cierto, la mayoría de las personas pensarían que soy una tonta, y casi nadie se emocionaría por esto, pero ami me encantaba, era una parte vital en mi vida.

Era un lugar hermoso, con amplios pasillos y muchos estantes, el edificio era algo antiguo pero eso no lo hacia menos majestuoso; los estantes estaban llenos de miles de libros, podía imaginarme las miles de grandes obras literarias que se encontrarían allí, listas para ue yo pudiera sumergir mi mente en sus bellas historias.

BELLA!! – escuche que me llamaban, pero yo aun no estaba lista para alejar mi vista de aquel maravilloso templo.

Bella – escuche una vez mas y gire.

Ángela me miraba con el rostro iluminado, ella era lo máximo, era una de las pocas personas que sabían lo mucho que me apasionaba la lectura y… tenia razón por primera vez en mi vida esta sorpresa me había encantado.

Angie, eres super, esto es… por Dios, como pudiste tu… me encanta, la sorpresa nunca antes… ahí creo que voy a llorar… nunca había estado en una librería tan grande… - dije, mi mente no articulaba palabras coherentes.

Tranquila bella – dijo ella con una pequeña sonrisa – no se trata de que estés triste, se suponía que te aria feliz.

NO ANGIE!! Si estoy mas que feliz gracias, de verdad, eres la mejor manager del mundo, no que digo eres la mejor amiga del mundo – seguí hablando sin podre parar.

No es eso bella, tu mereces esto, trabajas demasiado, que ni siquiera tienes tiempo, para dedicarle a tu segunda mayor pasión, me pareció bien traerte aquí que disfrutaras tu dia aquí – me dijo y me abrazo.

Gracias – articule una vez mas – puedo ir a ver os libros? – pregunte, tal ves solo habíamos venido a conocer, tal ves tendría que tomar el vuelo que ella había dicho, me entristecí de pensarlo.

Claro que si bella, tienes todo el dia para dejar vagar tu alma entre estos libros – la sonrisa de mi rostro no podía ser mas grande.

Y el vuelo? – pregunte

Oh! Jeje, soy culpable lo admito – dijo riendo

A que te refieres? – pregunte un poco confuza.

Mmm bueno, es que tuve que mentir un poquito a los empresarios, para poder tomar este dia libre,- dijo sonrojándose.

Mentir? – Pregunte- Que les dijiste?

Mmm ps… algo relacionado, contigo y un extraño malestar estomacal – agacho la cabeza

Jajaja – rei al imaginarme a angela mintiendo – tu si que eres buena mintiendo, angie, digo si ese es tu verdadero nombre – y seguí riendo

Angela entrecerró los ojos y me miro – Lo siento angie, es que nunca te he visto mentirle a alguien – dije pensando en ello.

Ai bella, desde que soy manager, lo hago mas seguido de lo que crees- sonrió.

Mm bueno eso no importa, gracias otra vez – dije, no podía dejar de agradecerle por esto.

Isabella, quiero que vayas a disfrutar tu sorpresa y dejes de estarme agradeciendo – sonreí ante eso.

Si señora – dije, e hice un ademan militar.

Camine un poco mas, observando cada detalle, no podía permitirme olvidar este lugar en mucho tiempo, quien sabe cuando podría estar en un lugar asi otra vez.

Buenos días señorita Swan – escuche una voz masculina, que me saco de mis cavilaciones; gire y me encontré con un joven rubio de ojos azules, su tez era blanca y no muy alto de estatura, elme miraba fijamente.

Buenos días – dije amablemente.

Soy Mike, Mike Newton- dijo tendiéndome su mano.

Bella, Bella Swan – dije tímidamente.

Lo se, soy un gran fan suyo, adoro su música – dijo mientras me miraba de arriba abajo.

Gracias – fue lo único que pude decir, su mirada era muy insistente.

Disculpe no me he presentado correctamente, soy el gerente de l librería, si le puedo ayudar en algo solo dígame, la librería ha sido cerrada para su comodidad. – dijo, ai esa angela, mandar a cerrar esta librería solo para que nadie me molestara, ella si que era de lo mejor.

Gracias, pero prefiero ir a ver todo – dije mientras me encaminaba hacia los estantes.

Como desee – lo escuche articular, el era muy amable, pero cuando yo estaba rodeada de libros, prefería ser un alma solitaria, no podrían imaginar lo mucho que ellos me absorben.

Camine, hasta que encontré el área de novelas, eran mis favoritas, mi boca se abrió como una O' cuando vi frente ami casi un estante lleno de novelas de Jane Austen, ella era mi escritora favorita, tome entre mis manos un libro muy antiguo y hermoso, por todos los cielos era "orgullo y prejuicio" yo no podría ser mas feliz aun. Lo ojee muchas veces, inclusive lo olí, se sentía tan bien porder tener esta pieza en mis manos, era un libro de la primera edición impresa por Jane Austen, era casi imposible creerlo.

Lo abrace, debía ser mio, revise el precio, y era un poco exorbitante, mas de diez mil dólares, pero valía cada centavo.

Disculpe, me podría decir en que estante encontró ese libro? – cuando escuche esa voz, vinieron ami mente muchos recuerdos, un hotel, una habitación ajena, una voz pedirme explicaciones, unos ojos verde esmeralda, un cuerpo de gloria, unos brazos que me apretaban y unos labios que se posicionaban de mi boca.

Disculpe? – volvió a decir esa voz.

No podía ser verdad, de seguro estaba alucinando, muchos hombre podían hablar parecido, te estas volviendo loca, me dije a mi misma y gire.

Cuando mire el rostro dueño de esa hipnotista voz, no supe si me encontraba en el cielo, o había caído a lo mas bajo del infierno.

Sus ojos verdes me miraron abiertos de par en par, su frente se poblo una marcada arruga y su boca se abrió un poco de la sorpresa.

Tu? – fue lo único que el dijo, y yo agache mi cara, ya que me sentía totalmente avergonzada.


	5. Incidente

Que haces aquí? - pregunto, lo cual me molesto mucho, este era un lugar publico y podía venir cualquier persona.

Este es un lugar publico – conteste en tono acido, al notar mi enojo el solto un risita, lo que hizo que me enfureciera aun mas.

Si, es que pensé que solo te gustaba irrumpir en lugares privados – volvió a sonrrei, y aunque se veía aun mas hermoso sonriendo, no podía evitar sentirme furiosa.

Pues ya ve que no! – dije acidamente – eso fue un acciedente, el cual prefiero no recordar – me sentí un poco mal por decir eso, ese beso había sido glorioso, fueran cuales fueran las circunstancias el las que había ocurrido.

De verdad? - se empezó a acercar hacia mi, yo retrocedí, pero detrás de mi se encontraba un estante y no había hacia donde escapar.

Claro que si – respondí muy segura – y aléjese de mi!! – casi grite

Pero el no se alejo, por el contrario, coloco sus brazos uno de cada lado de mi cuerpo sobre el estante, quedando muy cerca de mi, podía sentir su olor, era tan masculino, llevaba puesto un pantalón de vestir un poco pegado y una camisa blanca que se adhería a cada uno de sus músculos, mis recuerdos no le hacían reverencia, era mas hermoso de lo que recordaba; sus hipnotizantés ojos que me miraban con un punto de picardía, su perfecta y perfilada nariz, sus labios rojos y carnosos, su barbilla partida tan sexy y ese cabello dorado que le caía en unos pequeños mechones sobre su frente, esto era mejor que el David de miguel ángel.

De verdad no quieres recordarlo? – me dijo acercándose un poco mas, yo estaba en shock, no podía siquiera negarme.

Por que.. podría recordártelo en este mismo momento – dijo mientras su nariz rosaba levemente mi mejilla, Dios el estaba jugando con migo, y estaba apunto de ganar.

Volvió a mirarme con sus hermosos orbes verdes que esta vez estaban llenos de pasión y comenzó a acercarse cada vez mas a mis labios.

Señorita se encuentra bien? – dijo una voz masculina detrás de mi.

En ese momento mi misterioso hombre me libero de su presión y se coloco a un lado mio para enfrentar con una mirada de odio al interruptor de nuestro beso.

Mike se encontraba parado frente nuestro, con una mirada de odio a la cual mi desconocido le correspondía con otra.

Si estoy bien – respondí, aunque estaría mejor si ese beso se hubiese concretado.

Es que me pareció que este caballero la estaba molestando – me dijo mirando fijamente a mi desconocido.

No, he… yo solo lo estaba ayudando con un libro que buscaba – respondí, no queriendo que mi sexy desconocido se metiera en un problema.

Si – dijo mi desconocido – ya que ningún empleado podía ayudarme, decidí pedirle ayuda a esta hermosa señorita – casi me derrito cuando me dijo hermosa, pero creo que en Mike no tuvo el mismo efecto.

Claro que no caballero, porque la librería está cerrada – dijo un poco molesto – fue cerrada exclusivamente para ella – dijo señalándome – así la señorita be…

No importa – lo interrumpí, mi desconocido no sabía quien era y yo quería que eso siguiera siendo asi – por que no ayudas al caballero Mike, de todas formas, yo ya me tengo que ir.

Cuando dije eso, mi desconocido se volteo a verme y pude ver un rastro de tristeza en sus ojos, no podría jurar que fuera por mi partida, pero solo de pensar que fuera por eso, un escalofrió recorrió todo mi cuerpo.

No señorita – escuche decir a Mike – todavía no ha visto nada de la librería – su rostro también se entristeció.

Lo siento, tengo compromisos – dije, aunque no los tenia por hoy, ya no podía seguir ahí.

No tienes por que irte – susurro muy bajo mi desconocido – si te molesta mi presencia, seré yo el que me vaya en este momento.

No, no me molesta en lo absoluto – mi voz sonó un tanto de altanería, no podía demostrarle lo mucho que me atraía.

Me miro con un tono de diversión y una sonrisa hermosa apareció en sus labios – no se tu nombre desconocida – dijo y casi me desmayo.

No veo el motivo por el que debería de saberlo – me voltee dándole la espalda, cuando sentí su mano tomar mi brazo, su contacto me dio una descarga eléctrica – no quieres saber el mío? – dijo acercándose a mi oído.

NO!! – conteste y me libere de su agarre.

Donde puedo pagar esto? – le pregunte a Mike

No se preocupe – contesto Mike –el dueño me ha dicho que usted podría llevarse lo que quisiera, que era un regalo suyo.

No, preferiría pagarlo – no me gustaba recibir nada regalado.

Por favor señorita, el se molestara con migo, si usted no acepta el regalo – agacho su cabeza un poco, tenia razón y yo no quería causarle ningún problema en su trabajo.

Esta bien, has sido muy amable Mike – dije palmeando su hombro.

No ha sido nada, es lo menos que merece una belleza como usted – dijo y me sonroje.

Escuche una garganta aclararse, gire y era mi extraño, que nos miraba con odio, por la escena que Mike y yo habíamos montado, sus orbes estaban obscuras y su mano estaba en un puño, yo sonreí al imaginar que estaba celoso de Mike.

Hasta luego – y camine hacia la salida.

Adiós – escuche dos voces decir al mismo tiempo, una era la de Mike y la otra de mi "David".

Camine, mas bien corrí hacia la salida, ahí me esperaba Ángela que platicaba animadamente con Tyler, cuando me vio se sorprendió.

Podemos irnos? – dije mientras Tyler me abría la puerta y yo entraba.

Claro bella, pero sucede algo? – pregunto Ángela – llevabas apenas 2 horas ahí, crei que tardarías mucho mas.

Si es que… ya compre todo lo que me gusto, prefiero ir a descansar – bostece fingidamente.

Mmm esta bien bella – dijo y subió a la limosina – compraste algo interesante? – me pregunto

Abrí mi bolsa y le mostré con una sonrisa mi libro

Woh bella, tu novela favorita – comenzó a ojearla – y es de la primera edición? – abrio los ojos de par en par.

Si, puedes creerlo?, y todo gracias a ti – salte sobre ella para darle un abrazo de oso.

Si tiene razón, me debes un día de descanso – entrecerró los ojos.

Todos los que quieras – dije dándole un beso en la mejilla.

Me recosté en la limusina y no pude evitar comenzar a pensar en mi hermoso desconocido, que hubiese pasado si Mike no hubiese interrumpido?, mmm esa respuesta yo la sabia mejor que nadie, y era como decir que tocaría el cielo con mis labios, no pude evitar sonreír al imaginarme lo suave e insistente de sus labios.

Un chirrido me saco de mis cavilaciones

Disculpen - dijo Tyler apenado – es que me viene siguiendo un carro con unos reporteros.

Oh no!- los odiaba, este había sido un dia casi perfecto, digo casi por que el beso no se concreto, pero había sido diferente, especial por haber contado con la presencia de mi desconocido.

Tyler piérdelos por favor - casi parecia una suplica.

ic sans ms', sans-serif;"

Si eso intento -dijo frunciendo el ceño, y continuo con el zangoloteo sobre las calles, de pronto sentí un enfrenon y Salí disparada de mi lugar, golpeándome fuertemente el brazo contra la puerta.

Bella! – escuche gritar a angela – estas bien?- y corrió a ayudarme, pero realmente me dolía el brazo.

Auch! – fue lo único que pude decir.


	6. Inseguridad

Perdóneme señorita – dijo Tyler muy avergonzado

No te preocupes – contesto Ángela – pero llévanos ahora mismo al hotel, el doctor tiene que revisar a bella.

Y la limosina comenzó a andar a toda velocidad; siempre lo había dicho estos paparazis acabarían con mi vida, pero mientras tanto lo hacían ya tenia un brazo muy adolorido.

Tranquila bella, ya casi llegamos – me tranquilizo angela.

Y en ese momento Tyler abrió la puerta y me saco en brazos de la limusina; comenzó a correr hacia adentro pidiendo ayuda, pude sentir a angela correr detrás de nosotros y hablar con la recepcionista. –si señorita necesito un doctor urgente – casi le grito. –sígame por aquí- le contesto la recepcioncita.

Me condujeron a un cuarto blanco y muy espacioso – recuéstala ahí Tyler – le ordeno angela.

En un momento viene el doctor – nos informo la señorita.

Gracias – dijimos todos al mismo tiempo.

Hay bella – comenzó a sollozar angela – todo es mi culpa, si no te hubiese sacado del hotel, nada hubiese pasado, me siento tan mal.

No, no angie, para nada fue tu culpa – dije secando sus lagrimas con la mano que tenia buena.

Si yo te sonsaque y mira ahora – señalo mi mano que estaba totalmente roja y con sangre.

No fue mi culpa – dijo Tyler – si no hubiese acelerado, es todo mi culpa yo venia manejando… perdóneme señorita bella…

Ya basta – le grite a los dos – no fue culpa de nadie, fue un accidente provocado por esos paparazis, otra vez me provocaron un incidente, ellos son los únicos culpables- dije mientras destilaba odio por mi boca

Otra vez? – pregunto angela sorprendida; era cierto ella no sabia de mi incidente en el hotel con mi desconocido. – es que ya te había pasado algo por su culpa? – ahora se veía preocupada.

Yo solo pude agachar mi cabeza – bella, contéstame – dijo un tanto molesta.

Ya no podía seguir ocultándole lo que me había pasado.

Buenas tardes – dijo una voz masculina – señorita Isabella Swan? – pregunto mientras se acercaba.

Era un hombre de unos cuarenta años aproximadamente, pero su belleza era descomunal, no pude evitar que me recordara a… no bella concéntrate- me auto regañe.

Soy el doctor Cullen – dijo con una sonrisa – me contaron que tuviste un pequeño accidente – yo asentí – me permiten unos minutos – dijo acercándose a mi, que estaba rodeada por angela y por Tyler.

Claro- dijeron los dos, y angela me miro, dándome a entender que teníamos una platica pendiente.

Me lo contaras luego – me miro expectante, yo solo asentí.

Ambos salieron de la habitación mientras el doctor se acercaba ami y tomaba mi brazo entre sus manos, yo grite de dolor.

Tranquila bella, tengo que revisarlo, para descartar una fractura – me miro un poco preocupado.

Disculpe – fue lo único que pude decir.

Comenzó a revisar mi brazo y a colocar una extrañas mezclas sobre el, el olor me estaba mareando un poco, pero no podía dejar d pensar en lo que le contaría a angela, ella era mi mejor amiga y claro que confiaba en ella, pero lo de mi desconocido era algo que no podría hablar ni con migo misma, además ella se preocuparía mucho, asi que mejor le contaría todo pero a medias.

Listo señorita – dijo el doctor cullen, sacándome de mis pensamientos.

Como esta? – pregunte expectante.

Tranquila isabella no hay nada de que preocuparse, solo fue el golpe por eso te duele y esta hinchado, no hay fractura solo un leve desgarre de un tendón pero estará bien en unas semanas; solo tendrás que llevar esta férula y muy pronto estará muy bien- sonrió ante eso.

Gracias – aunque me dolía mucho, me sentía muy feliz de no preocupar a nadie con algo grave.

De nada, me encanta trabajar con jóvenes como tu, mis hijos tienen aproximadamente tu edad – su sonrisa se ensancho, me recordaba mucho a mi pobre Charlie cuando alguien hablaba de mi, mi pobre viejo como lo extrañaba.

Tiene hijos – me comió la curiosidad

Si, tengo tres, o no es decir cinco- y comenzó a reír- veraz mi hijo mayor y mi hija menor están casados y sus esposos son también como hijos para mi, y mi otro hijo el de en medio esta soltero aun – hizo una pequeña mueca.

Le molesta que su hijo este soltero? – que indiscreta me estaba volviendo

Oh, no isabella, es solo que es un gran hombre, muy valiente y muy guapo diría yo – me guiño un ojo – y me es casi imposible creer que no pueda encontrar a el amor de su vida como yo lo hice con su madre – sonrió al mencionar a su esposa.

Pues si el es como lo describe, no creo que pase mucho antes de que alguien le robe el corazón – robar, al pensar en esa palabra recordé a mi desconocido, sonreí, el pensaba que había entrado a robar a su habitación y ahora tenia razón quería robarme sus besos, sus sonrisas y sus miradas, quería tenerlo cerca, que me…

Isabella – el doctor cullen me saco de mis pensamientos y se lo agradecí.

Disculpe – me sonroje – me distraigo fácilmente.

No te preocupes hija – sonrió – estas lista para salir? – pregunto

Si claro, gracias otra vez – le tendí mi mano buena y el la acepto.

Ha sido un placer – dijo despidiéndose levemente con la mano.

Este hombre era realmente bueno, si su hijo era la mitad de lo guapo y amable que el era, no podía imaginar siquiera como estaba solo.

Bella – escuche a angela y Tyler llamarme, angela corrió a mi lado inmediatamente.

Como estas? – me dijo con ojos llenos de preocupación.

No te preocupes angie, esto bien te dije que no era nada – le giñe un ojo.

Pero… que te dijo el doctor? – pregunto ansiosa.

Solo el golpe y un leve desgarre, que en un par de semanas todo estará bien – dije con un agran sonrisa, para que mi angie no se preocupara mas.

Bells , mi amiga – y comenzó a llorar

No angie, no llores, o me vas a hacer llorar – pero me miro a los ojos y no pude evitar romper a llorar junto con ella y la abrace – te quiero - le dije

Yo también – me dijo

Ya no llores por favor, mejor vayamos a la habitación necesito descansar – jale su mano y la conduje a mi habitación.

Bella – me llamo angela mientras subíamos por el elevador.

Si dime – la mire.

Me contaras a que te referías hace un rato, cuando decías que no era el primer incidente que te provocaban los reporteros – me pregunto mirándome fijamente.

Mmm angela yo… - tenia miedo de su reacción.

Bella te ruego me digas la verdad, sabes que puedes confiar plenamente en mi – ella tenia razón, tenia que contarle.

Si tienes razón, no es que no confié en ti, es que ya me conoces, soy un poco rara – le sonreí y ella asintió, para que continuara.

Veras… anoche cuando me despedí de ti y venia camino a mi habitación, escuche que alguien me seguía – angela me miro con terror – no te preocupes – dije tratando de tranquilizarla – era solo un reportero, que me venia siguiendo, ya sabes como me molestan, entonces Salí corriendo u tanto desesperada y entre en una habitación sin fijarme… y ps… había un hombre allí, que me recrimino, pensando que quería robarle – no, yo no podía contarle lo que había sucedido con mi desconocido, eso era algo demasiado mio, lo quería guardar solo para mi – no te preocupes no me lastimo, solo fue un gran susto – angela tenia una expresión en su rostro que no podía descifrar.

Bella, por que no me habías contado esto – dijo molesta.

No quería preocuparte, ya estas demasiado estresada, además te digo que no paso de un susto – trate de arreglar las cosas.

No Isabella, pudo haber sucedido, esto ya es demasiado – su mirada era muy sombría – además de tu manager soy tu mejor amiga y siempre he intentado protegerte, necesito que me cuentes cuando estas cosas sucedan – agache la cabeza, ella tenia razón, siempre cuidaba de mi y se preocupaba.

Perdóname angie, tienes razón fui imprudente – casi sentí una lagrima caer por mi mejilla.

No bella, no estoy enojada con tigo – me miro tiernamente – es con esos reporteros con los que esto mas que enfadada – su mirada se congelo de nuevo.

Además lo que sucedió hoy fue el colmo – la rabia se notaba en su voz - pusieron en peligro nuestras vidas y tu saliste lastimada – ella tenia razón, era ya el colmo.

Si lo se – fue lo único que pude decir.

Bella – me llamo y la mire – se que tu siempre has estado en contra de eso, pero ya no es seguro que andes sola por las calles o lo pasillos, ya sobre paso los limites .

No Ángela por favor … - ella me interrumpió.

Esta decidido bella – dijo en tono seguro, y yo sabia que aunque siguiera discutiendo, ella no cambiaria de opinión.


	7. Primeros Recuerdos

Me di la vuelta ya resignada, esto era peor que los paparazis, tener a una persona desconocida, todo el tiempo junto a mi, "protegiéndome" porque para mi era un estorbo mas, me volvería igual que todos los artistas del genero, que vivían sobreprotegidos, me parecía absurdo, yo tenía mas de 5 años en este ámbito nunca me había sucedido nada.

Bella – dijo angela sacándome de mis pensamientos.

Que sucede? – mi voz mas que molesta, sonaba monótona

Quieres que llame a una agencia o quieres ir tu personalmente a seleccionar a tu guardaespaldas? – pregunto, "mi guardaespaldas" sería una tortura, siempre había criticado a las personas que los usaban, y yo por de mas decirlo era muy independiente, siempre lo había sido, y ahora…

No angela, encárgate tu, ya sabes que ami no me gusta ver ese tipo de asuntos- era razón, nunca conocí a nadie de mi personal, asta que ya estábamos trabajando juntos.

Esta bien, te prometo buscare al mejor prospecto, asi nos evitaremos otro incidente – me miro y sonrió con solemnidad.

Si angie como tu digas, iré un rato a descansar – le di un beso en la mejilla y me despedí.

Descansa- . La escuche decir a mis espaldas.

Entre a la habitación, y me deje caer sobre el colchón, este dia habían sucedido demasiadas cosas, primero fue muy buena mi sorpresa, seria feliz siempre que recordara esa librería, en primera por que tenia mi libro favorito y la segunda… bueno tenia mucho que ver con un hermoso y sensual desconocido,- me estremecí de recordarlo- habíamos estado tan cerca de repetir ese glorioso beso, y tenia la certeza de que seria mas que hermoso; solo recordar esos ojos mirándome, su cabello dorado, esa barbilla, su perfecta nariz rosando mi mejilla, cada recuerdo dejaba una corriente eléctrica por mi cuerpo; pero; sobre todo la incertidumbre, quien era aquel hombre capaz de provocar tanas cosas en mi, es este corazón que estaba mas que muerto, parecía volver a latir cuando recordaba a mi desconocido.

Como podía volver a experimentar este tipo de sensaciones, solo había amado una vez en mi vida y me habían roto mas allá del alma,- en ese momento los recuerdos que siempre suprimía, abarcaron toda mi mente-

Bella – me llamaba la única voz que me hacia reaccionar.

Gire y mire su hermoso rostro, esa piel rojiza y esas mejillas rojas, con tan solo mirarlo parecía flotar en una nube.

Hola jake – le dije y sonreí tontamente.

Jake había sido mi amigo desde que era una niña, siempre habíamos estado juntos, y habíamos compartido toda clase de cosas; el abandono de mi madre, la muerte de la suya, y mil cosas mas.

Crecimos juntos como mejores amigos y cuando éramos adolecentes el me expreso sus sentimientos.

Bella – me había llamado aquella noche en el porche de mi casa.

Si jake?- respondí.

Bella, tu sabes mejor que nadie mis sentimientos hacia ti, bella yo te quiero y quiero que seas mi novia, te prometo cuidarte y protegerte siempre, seré tu amigo, tu amante, tu compañero, y aunque solo seamos adolecentes, quiero pasar toda mi vida contigo – me quede en shock al escuchar eso, siempre había sabido de sus sentimientos, pero nunca los había expresado de esa manera.

Bella? – me saco de mis pensamientos – quieres ser mi novia? – me miro con duda.

Claro que si jake – le respondí y salte en sus brazos.

Gracias – dijo mientras seguíamos abrazados- prometo estar siempre contigo.

Lo se jake – yo también lo prometo.

Me miro con la felicidad marcada en su rostro, se acerco a mi y me beso con ternura, ese era mi primer beso y había sido muy lindo, jake era todo lo que podía pedir; mi mejor amigo y ahora mi novio y mi compañero.

Jake tomo mi mano y me saco de aquel recuerdo – bella estas bien? – pregunto preocupado.

Oh si jake lo siento, es que estaba recordando cuando nos hicimos novios – su rostro se ilumino ante la mención del momento.

Enserio? – Pregunto – es el mejor de todos mis recuerdos – dijo tomando mi manos.

Si el mio también, nunca fui tan feliz – dije y lo abrase.

Te quiero bella – susurro en mi oído.

Yo también- fue lo único que pude responder.

Y así fueron pasando los años, mi vida era muy feliz, pasaba todas las tardes con jake, el sabia que yo soñaba con ser una gran cantante y el decía que lo lograríamos juntos y yo seria muy famosa, pasaba mucho tiempo con angela ella se había convertido en mi mejor amiga y confidente; cenaba siempre con papa, el parecía mas feliz desde que yo lo era; llegaba todos los días a la escuela y ya no me molestaba asistir, de hecho me gustaba, parecía que nada podría arruinar toda esa dicha.

Fue muy rápido cuando todo comenzó a cambiar…

Una tarde estaba en port angeles con angela, habíamos ido a pasar la tarde como siempre lo hacíamos, ella me convenció de ir a un canta bar, agregando que ya teníamos 18 años y era tiempo de disfrutar los placeres de la vida – yo sonreí ante eso – acepte, y entramos.

Dentro del canta bar habían personas sentadas en mesas y otras en la barra, nos dirigimos a una mesa, el mesero nos saludo y tomo la orden, eche un vistazo al lugar había hermoso escenario vacio, soñé despierta con que subia y cantaba ante ese público.

Al parecer el mesero se percato de eso, y me pregunto que si cantaba, me apene mucho y respondí que solo como hobby, el me dijo que esa noche había un concurso de canto y se ofreció a inscribirme, me negué rotundamente, pero como siempre angela me convenció y tuve que ceder.

Cuando fue mi turno en el concurso, subí al escenario muy nerviosa, pero cuando la música comenzó a sonar, me olvide de todo el mundo y me sentí libre de cantar; me di cuenta de que había terminado cuando escuche muchos aplausos y hasta gritos, me percate de eso, agradecí y baje otra vez a mi mesa; angela me felicito y me dijo que había estado estupenda, le dije que lo decía solo porque me quería, y ella me dijo que era la verdad.

El mesero se acerco y me dijo que un caballero quería hablar con migo, acepte diciendo que angela vendría con migo y el asintió, nos dirigió a una mesa en la parte VIP del bar y me señalo a unos hombres vestidos de esmoquin negro, camine hacia ellos y me salude.

Buenas noche – dije un poco confundida

Hola, buenas noche señorita, soy Aro Giancarlo, ellos son mis socios Cayo Vulturi y Marco Smith.

Mucho gusto, soy Isabella Swan y ella es mi amiga Ángela Weber, en que puedo ayudarlos – pregunte, aun no sabía la razón por la que querían hablar con migo.

Es un verdadero placer señoritas, tomen asiento por favor – nos indico dos sillas vacías en su meza, angela me miro pidiendo mi autorización, yo asentí y me senté.

Señorita Isabella – dijo – Bella – Lo corregí- me pude llamar bella.

Entonces bella, iré al grano – me sorprendió su decisión – Cayo, Marco y yo somos dueños de una compañía disquera llamada Sony bmg, no se si has escuchado de ella? – pregunto y yo quede en shock.

Claro que si – conteste – ustedes han tenido Artistas de la talla de Madonna, shakira y Ricky Martin – dije emocionada, ellos eran lo máximo en el mundo musical.

Si tienes razón hemos trabajado don ellos – respondió aro con una pequeña sonrisa – pero de lo que quiero tratar contigo es mas importante.

De que se trata? – ahora estaba mas confundida que nuca, estos genios del ámbito musical, que podrían querer hablar con una simple muchacha como yo?.

Bella, te hemos escuchado cantar en el concurso, del cual somos jueces por cierto, ya que un amigo es el dueño de este bar, y hemos quedado maravillados contigo, tienes una hermosísima voz, y una presencia musical, que muchos artistas famosos quisieran, además eres muy hermosa si me permites decírtelo.

Gracias - fue lo único que pude contestar.

Bella te interesaría cantar profesionalmente? – pregunto aro con una leve sonrisa.

Yo… - no podía articular palabra alguna, mi mente estaba vagando en todos y cada uno de los sueños que había tenido hasta ese momento, no podía creer que esto estuviera sucediendo, mi cuerpo estaba ahí presente, pero mi mente a mil kilómetros, Angela me miraba maravillada, estaba igual de sorprendida que yo

Bella ?? – reconocí la voz del señor aro y lomire a los ojos..


	8. Despedida

Bella ¿ - volvió a llamarme el señor Aro

Perdón – Me concentre para poder articular palabras – es que… esto parece tan irreal.

Jaja, tranquila bella – no pude evitar sonreír nerviosamente – tienes un gran talento, y eso debes de saberlo muy bien, no veo por que te sorprende, y me alegra ser el primero en descubrir tu talento – oh Dios el de verdad quería que yo trabajara para ellos.

Bueno señorita – intervino el que reconocí como marco – creo que es hora de una respuesta – dijo amablemente, pero con un tono de prisa en su voz

Yo… esto es un honor para mi, y una sorpresa; nunca pensé que personas como ustedes se fijaran en mi – luchaba por no derramar lagrimas – es quizá la mas grande oportunidad que tendré en la vida esto segura, pero es muy repentino y no se que decir señores, no me malinterpreten por favor – casi roge – este es mi mayor sueño en la vida, pero tendría que dar una vuelta de 365 grados a mi vida – dije, y sabia que era verdad.

Te entiendo bella – aro palmeo mi hombro – y quiero que lo pienses bien, por que te prometo que si aceptas, tu vida cambiara mas de lo que puedas imaginar – hizo una leve mueca.

Gracias de verdad, gracias – Esperaba no me malinterpretaran, pero cuando has estado tan sola, es difícil dejar las pocas personas que de verdad valen la pena.

No te preocupes bella, tienes una semana para pensarlo, hasta entonces regresaremos a los angeles – me miro con seriedad – aquí esta mi tarjeta, llámame antes del viernes, y te garantizo que todo saldrá bien; si no recibo tu llamada, entenderé que no te intereso suficiente la propuesta – Temblé ante su resolución – hasta entonces bella, angela, ha sido un placer.

Se levanto de la mesa y se despidió de nosotras, yo seguía en shock y solo podía asentir.

Salimos del lugar y angela empezó a conducir a casa, ninguna de las dos se atrevía a mencionar nada.

Agela se estaciono afuera de mi casa y cuando se iba a despedir por fin hablo.

Bella, que piensas hacer? – su mirada tenia la duda plasmada.

No lo se angie – respondí con la verdad.

Bella, es tu sueño, esta oportunidad jamás se volverá a repetir, es tu única oportunidad de ser una estrella – me miro con suplica en los ojos, ella tenia razón, esto era único, jamás se repetiría, pero no podía decidir por mi sola, había alguien demasiado importante.

Ya se que es mi sueño y que es una gran oportunidad, pero no puedo dejar todo asi nada mas angela – las lagrimas comenzaban a invadirme.

Bella, si lo dices por jake, no te preocupes el te entenderá, el te quiere mucho y se que te apoyara – parecía muy segura de lo que decía.

Tu crees? – pregunte nerviosa

Claro que si bella, sabe cuanto sueñas con esto y e que estará muy feliz porti, como yo lo estoy – ella tenia razón, el tendría que entender, el me quería y me entendería.

Tienes razón angela, no se ni por que lo dude – sonreí – mañana hablare con jake y con papa .

Eso es bella, tienes que perseguir tu sueño – me abrazo y Sali de su auto.

Papa ya estaba dormido cuando llegue, asi que fui directo a mi habitación; esa noche casi no dormi, la emoción invadía cada centímetro de mi cuerpo, mañana en la noche vería a jake y todo saldría bien.

Pase el dia saltando de emoción por todas partes; ya entrada la noche jake paso por mi y me dijo que tenia una sorpresa para mi, yo le dije que también le tenia una, nos condujo a su viejo taller y cuando entramos todo era maravilloso, estaba decorado con rosas rojas y globos por todas partes, había un camino con petalos de rosa y velas que conducían a una cama grande, con sabanas blancas, en ese momento comprendí lo que pasaba.

Jake me miro con sus ojos llenos de pasión y amor, casi me derretí ante eso, a pesar de que teníamos mas de 5 años de novios el y yo nunca habíamos hecho el amor, yo alegaba que no estaba preparada y el siempre me entendió.

Me condujo a la gran cama y nos sentó sobre ella, su gesto había sido muy hermoso.

Gracias jake esto es muy hermoso – fue lo unico que pude decir.

No es nada amor – me abrazo – hoy cumplimos 5 años – dijo y yo me paralice, lo había olvidado por completo.

Jake yo… lo siento … lo olvide soy una tont… - puso un dedo en mis labios.

No te preocupes bella – sonrio – recuerda que yo olvide los primeros 4 – dijo con pena en su voz y no pude evitar sonreir – es lo menos que podía hacer.

Lo bese cortamente en los labios y lo volvía abrazar.

Pues esta es mi sorpresa – me miro fijamente – ahora tu dime cual es la tuya – me acaricio el pómulo derecho con su mano.

Jake este es el mejor dia de mi vida – casi grite de felicidad - no solo por esta hermosa sorpresa, si no por algo que me sucedió hoy- sonreí tontamente.

Me alegro mucho por haber contribuido, pero que fue lo otro maravilloso que te paso, además de mi – sonrio con altanería.

Ayer que fui con angela a port angels, fuimos a un canta bar y ella me inscribió en un pequeño concurso de canto, el cual gane y unos hombres quisieron hablar con migo; Oh dios jake, no puedes imaginar quienes eran – solte con misterio.

Entonces dimelo – dijo mas que curioso.

Eran los dueños de una muy importante disquera jake, y sabes que es lo mejor… ELLOS QUIEREN QUE YO TRABAJE CON ELLOS, QUIEREN QUE CANTE PROFECIONALMETE!!! NO ES INCREIBLE!! – no pude evitar gritar.

Si lo es bella – dijo el igual de emocionado – yo lo sabia amor ibas a triunfar – dijo abrazándome.

Lo se es mas que Lo máximo, es algo extremo – solloce – ellos quieren que me reúna con ellos antes del viernes – comente.

Genial bella, aunque no sabia nada de una disquera en port angels, pero bueno ya sabes que yo no se mucho de esas cosas – dijo apenado.

Mmm no jake la disquera no esta en port angels – le aclare – esta en Los angeles, ellos se van el viernes y quieren mi respuesta antes de ese dia .

Jake se quedo muy serio en ese momento y yo no sabia que sucedia, comencé a tener un mal presentimiento en ese momento.

Que pasa? - Pregunte preocupada

Ellos quieren que te vayas a los angeles? – me pregunto en un susurro.

Claro jake, es la cumbre de la música, la disquera, que por cierto es una de las mas importantes del país tiene sus instalaciones ahí – le dije.

Bella, los angeles están demasiado lejos de aquí – dijo con una tristeza reflejada en su voz.

Lo se jake, pero tu puedes venir con migo, no tenemos por que separarnos – sonreí al pensar en eso, pero a el pareció no alegrarle.

No bella, yo no me puedo ir de aquí – dijo y yo me congele – bella, yo tengo una vida aquí, me falta solo un año para terminar la residencia en el hospital y el doctor Gerandi me ha prometido darme la dirección, cuando el se jubile – me respondió.

Jake es mi sueño – Dije un poco alterada - tu me prometiste apoyarme siempre – le recrimine.

Lo se bella, se que lo prometí, tu también prometiste quedarte con migo siempre, y ahora planeas irte a los angeles y dejarme como si fuera nada – no podía creer lo que estaba sucediendo, esto debía ser una pesadilla, el no podía estarme haciendo esto; cualquier persona pero jake no!

CLARO QUE NO!!- estaba demasiado alterada.

Si bella, vienen y te ofrecen fama y dinero y te vas corriendo, dejando atrás todo lo que emos pasado juntos – las lagrimas también caían por su rostro, pero no pude evitar propiciarle una cachetada por lo que había dicho de mi.

Eres un imbécil!! – le grite en la cara - crees que soy una interesada, es eso lo que dices?, pues si eso es lo que crees, no tengo nada que hacer aquí – me levante y Sali corriendo.

Espere con todo mi corazón que corriera detrás de mi o por lo menos gritara mi nombre, ero ninguna de las dos paso, un hueco en mi corazón se abrió en ese mismo instante.

Pasaron tres días y Jake no me hablaba, ni me buscaba para arreglar las cosas, esto no podía doler mas, y solo tenia dos días mas para tomar una decisión.

Mi teléfono sonó…

Hola – conteste.

Bella – reconocí esa voz al otro lado de la línea y mi corazón pareció volver a latir – necesitamos hablar.

Esta bien, te espero aquí – le respondí.

Voy en camino - y colgó.

Unos minutos mas tarde jake se estaciono afuera de mi casa y Sali para que habláramos.

Hola – fue lo único que dije.

Bella, es tiempo de hablar, se que no ha estado bien lo que ha pasado y no quiero perderte, sabes que eres lo mas importante de mi vida – dijo con sus ojos cristalinos.

Yo tampoco te quiero perder jake, pero no se como podamos arreglar esto - y era verdad, quien sedería.

La lo arregle todo bella – Dijo sonriente - le dije a angela que me diera el numero de los de la disquera y hable con ellos – dijo.

Jake pero… que les dijiste, que dijiste – no podía imaginar lo que había hecho.

No te preocupes amor, hable con el señor aro y le explique tus motivos para no poder ir a los angeles y me dijo que el no podía hacer nada por ti en ese caso, pero me dio el numero de una pequeña casa de discos en port angels, y ahí podrás trabajar igual bella, y no te tendras que alejar de mi – seguía sonriendo.

Yo no podía creerlo lo que había hecho, el acababa de terminar con mi sueño sin siquiera consultármelo, había decidido por mi y mi sueño estaba roto.

Bella estas bien ? - me pregunto

Como pudiste jake – le recrimine – terminaste con mi sueño sin consultármelo siquiera, como pudiste ser tan egoísta- comencé a llorar.

Bella, es lo mejor para los dos, tu aras lo que te gusta y podremos estar juntos - me dijo serio.

No Yo quiero ir a los angeles, quiero triunfar, quiero ser una estrella, entiéndelo – su cara lucia desencajada.

Creí que querías estar con migo – dijo en un susurro.

Yo también lo creía, pero jamás imagine la clase de persona egoísta que podías ser – fue lo único que salió de mis labios.

No quedamos un largo rato en silencio.

Vete entonces, lárgate si eso es lo que quieres, sal de este estúpido pueblo lleno de gentuza que no te merece, ve a buscar fama y gloria, pero olvídate de todos nosotros, LARGATE!! – me grito en la cara.

No pude decir nada mas, solo me di la vuelta y me fui con el corazón hecho pedazos.

Papa necesito hablar contigo – le dije a Charlie cuando llegue a casa, y le explique todo; el me dijo que siguiera mis sueños y no me preocupara por el.

Hable con angela y ella me dijo que era la decisión correcta aunque me doliera mucho lo que había pasado.

Tome mi móvil y marque el único numero que tenia en mente, la línea sono un par de veces y contestaron.

Bueno – se escucho del otro lado de la línea.

Buenas noches señor aro, disculpe la hora, pero ya tome mi decisión, a que hora y donde nos vemos, me iré a a los angeles con ustedes - le dije con toda la seguridad que pude expresar.

Muy bien señorita bella, mañana mismo nos vamos- dijo aro – has tomado la decisión correcta – fue lo ultimo que recuerdo dijo.

Esa noche fue quizás la mas larga de mi vida, sentía un vacio horrible, pero no podía dar marcha atrás.

La mañana llego por fin, prepare todas mis cosas y me despedí de mis seres queridos cuando la limosina de la disquera llego por mi.

Casi de todas las personas, por que la mas impórtate, nunca mas estaría ahí.

Mire hacia atrás mientras el auto avanzaba a las afueras del pueblo, volví mi vista al frente y cerré mi corazón para siempre…

El recordar todos esos momento que había guardado en una caja fuerte, hicieron que las lágrimas cayeran sobre mis mejillas. Creo que nunca había llorado mi dolor en todos estos años, poco a poco el cansancio de un dia lleno de cosas buenas y malas, se apesumbro sobre mis ojos.


	9. Mio

La semana transcurrió muy monótona, había dado el concierto en Francia y había sido muy emocionante; angela estaba totalmente abstraída con lo del guarda espaldas y me decía que ya casi encontraba a la persona ideal, yo solo respondía que cualquiera que estuviera capacitado era igual.

Hoy tomaria un avión de regreso a Miami, solo el imaginar volver a mi casa me hacía sentir un gran alivio, después de un mes fuera de casa, parecía ser el mejor lugar del mundo.

Bella, Tengo dos noticias, una mala y una buena, cual prefieres escuchar primero? – pregunto angela, sacándome de mis pensamientos; estábamos abordando el avión rumbo a casa.

Mmm Creo que prefiero la buena primero – papa siempre decía que las buenas noticias, podían amortiguar el pesar de una aunque fuera muy mala.

La buena es que ya tengo el prospecto ideal, para ser tu guardaespaldas – dijo sonriendo.

Mm me parece bien angie – mi voz denotaba falta de importancia. – pero cual es la mala?

Bella, no soy la única persona que lo quiere – frunció el seño – hay otra cantante que al parecer, necesita de sus servicios, y esta empecinada en que sea justamente el.

Quien es angela? – cuando ella dijo "otra cantante" percibí algo extraño en su voz.

Jessica Stanley - Dijo secamente.

Jessica Stanley? – ella era mi rival musical por asi decirlo, y aunque yo nunca demostré ningún tipo de resentimiento hacia ella, al parecer ella hacia mi si; no faltaba la oportunidad en que ella dijera algo malo sobre mi, o comentara sarcásticamente algo, eso me molestaba bastante, y ahora también me quería quitar a mi guardaespaldas… aunque yo no estaba muy interesada en tener uno, no permitiría que ella me lo quitara.

Si bella, ya la conoces, ella siempre quiere tener lo que tu tengas – tenia razón siempre me quería quitar todo.

No lo permitas angela, el tiene que trabajar con nosotros, No permitas que Jessica se salga con la suya – estaba actuando con egoísmo, pero.. no me importaba en lo absoluto.

Tranquila bella, nunca había estado tan decidida a algo, como lo estoy ahora, para que el trabaje con nosotros – una sonrisa un poco diabólica escapo de sus labios.

Ofrécele lo que pida angela, no importa, tenemos que ganárselo a Jessica – sonreí ante eso.

Entendido – hizo un ademan militar.

El viaje era un poco largo, por lo que entre una pequeña habitación que había instalada en el avión, y me deje caer sobre la cama cayendo en un profundo sueño.

Estaba en el mismo cuartito del avión, cuando escuche la puerta abrirse, mire hacia ella y lo siguiente que paso me dejo congelada; alli parado estaba mi desconocido mirándome fijamente, se veía mas hermoso que de costumbre, o… quizás solo era el hecho de que tenia mas de una semana que no lo veía, me miro con picardía y se acerco hacia la pequeña cama donde yo estaba tendida.

Que haces aquí? – pregunte sorprendida, pero no podía esconder la felicidad que sentía de tenerlo cerca.

Mmm pues viene a terminar con algo que dejamos inconcluso – dijo mientras se recostaba en la cama demasiado cerca de mi.

Pero no se quien eres, esto no esta.. – coloco un de sus dedos sobre mis labios, evitando que siguiera hablando.

Tranquila, de todo eso podemos hablar luego – su voz era la mas seductora que había escuchado en mi vida – ahora solo quiero estar contigo – dijo y con mucho cuidado se subió encima de mi.

Podía sentir cada parte de su hermoso cuerpo sobre el mio, se sentía demasiado bien, comenzó a dejar tiernos y fogosos besos desde mi mentón asta mis mejillas; se acerco a mi oreja y succiono lentamente el lóbulo de me oreja – gemí instintivamente – dejo de un lado mi oreja y se apodero de mis labios, su aliento era delicioso, mis recuerdos no le hacían reverencia a este sentimiento, sus suaves labios contra los míos era la mejor sensación de mi vida, su lengua entro en mi boca sin pedir permiso alguno y danzo junto a la mia en el mas pasional y hermoso beso.

Yo solo quería mas de el, me había vuelto adicta y quería mi dosis ahora mismo.

Separo levemente su rostro y me miro con una hermosa sonrisa en su linda boquita, no pude evitar devolvérsela, el era mas que un desconocido, era mucho mas.

Dime tu nombre – le suplique mirando a los ojos.

El acaricio mi mejilla y me miro dulcemente – me llamo …

Bella despierta – Abrí los ojos instintivamente, esa no erala voz de mi desconocido.

Que? – demonios, había sido otro sueño, lo sabia era ser muy bueno para ser real.

Perdón por levantarte – dijo angela apenada – pero estabas hablando cosas muy raras y mejor te desperté.

No te preocupes, era solo un sueño tonto – no pude evitar entristecerme.

Mmm bueno en ese caso, te dire que ya estamos en Miami – Gracias al cielo por fin en casa.

Bella , he arreglado todo – dijo sonriendo – he hablado con la agencia y el guardaespaldas va a venir a conocerte, aun no decide con quien trabajar, pero estoy segura de que cuando te conozca, te preferirá mil veces que a la tonta esa de Jessica – se veía complacida.

Me parece angela, no quiero que ahora esa frívola se jacte de haberme quitado un guardaespaldas – era mero egoísmo por lo que actuaba – cuando lo conoceré? – pregunte.

Esta tarde, el quiere evaluar muy bien sus opciones, al parecer ya conoció a Jessica, y por lo que me dijeron mis contactos no le agrado mucho, asi que llevamos las de ganar – dijo complacida

Estupendo – dije feliz, quería ganar le a Jessica Stanley.

Bien, entonces vamos a casa – salimos del avión y la limusina nos condujo a mi casa.

Fue genial poder ver de nuevo el mar, la arena, que el sol alumbrara mi rostro y me diera las energías que necesitaba.

Buenos días señorita bella – me saludo el ama de llaves.

Buenos días Sue - le conteste muy feliz, amaba estar de nuevo en mi casa, todo parecía tan familiar, el olor, la luz, el ambiente; parecía que tenia años y no un par de mese que no estaba aquí.

Ve a tu cuarto bella – dijo angela - yo arreglare lo de la cita.

Esta bien angela, nos vemos en un rato - le di un beso en la mejilla y me fui a mi cuarto.

No estaba para nada cansada, había dormido demasiado en el avión, aunque ese hermoso sueño solo pareció durar unos minutos, unos hermosos minutos debería admitir.

Me sentía demasiado intrigada, necesitaba saber quien era ese hombre que me volvía loca; tendría que buscarlo, saber quien es, claro cuando tenga a mi guardaespaldas y angela me permita salir otra vez, movería mis contactos y averiguaría en el hotel de Londres, quien ocupaba esa habitación aquella noche.

Mi celular sono y era un mensaje de angela:

-bella, llegara a las 5, trátalo bien, recuerda que no podemos dejar que Jessica se salga con la suya. Xoxo. Angie.

Sonreí, claro que no lo permitiría, mire mi reloj y faltaban apenas una hora y media para las 5, salte de la cama y me fui bañar, tenia que dar mi mejor impresión si quería que el aceptara trabajar con nosotros y asi poder mirar la derrota en la cara de Jessica.

Me di un rápido baño y Sali a vestirme, escogí unos vaqueros muy ajustados y una blusa azul de tirantes; me gustaba como se veía mi palida piel con ese color; me maquille un poco cargado para que se notara, tome unas zapatillas negras de tacon corrido y peine mi cabello en una coleta.

Me mire al espejo antes de salir y en realidad me veía muy bien.

El timbre sono y supuse que era el.

Salí hacia la sala, donde ya me esperaba mi tal ves futuro guarda espaldas.


	10. Insolito

Camine legando hasta la sala allí estaba angela mirando hacia mi con una sonrisa, frente a ella dándome la espalda se encontraba un hombre alto, no lo podía ver bien porque traía puesta un gorra negra que me obstruía la vista, sus jeans eran oscuros y su playera blanca; a decir verdad tenia una espalda bastante musculosa, su playera casi tranparente me daba la vista completa de sus músculos, aunque no debía sorprenderme después de todo era un guarda espaldas y debía estar en muy buena forma.

Oh bella que bueno que has llegado – dijo angela – mira, el es Edward, Edward Cullen, tu futuro guarda espaldas – sonrió.

Cuando se giro, nada parecía tener sentido en este mundo, lo sabia las coincidencias existían, pero esto era mas como un juego de el destino, uno en donde yo era un simple títere.

En ese instante unos ojos verde esmeralda penetraron mi mirada, casi había olvidado su hermosura; su piel blanca, sus hermosos ojos, su cabello dorado que estaba cubierto por la gorra, su perfecta y perfilada nariz, su pequeña y deliciosa boca; ninguno de mis sueños o mis recuerdos se comparaban con esto.

Su mirada estaba tan desenfocada como la mia, era de suponer que también para el era una sorpresa lo que sucedía, porque de tantos miles de guarda espaldas que existían en el mundo entero, tenia que ser el; el hombre con el que fantaseaba en sueños, el que me hacia sentir de nuevo y a el que aparentemente repudiaba por ser tan estúpidamente arrogante.

Pasa algo? – pregunto angela, lo que agradecí mucho porque pude desviar mi mirada – ya se conocían ¿ - pregunto extrañada.

Yo no sabia que decir, mi mente no podía articular nada coherente.

Mm no señorita Angela – contesto el muy seguro mirándome de nuevo.

Esa hermosa voz, como la había extrañado, solo se compraba con el canto de los angeles.

Eh no angela, no lo conocía – trate de sonar lo mas convencible que pude, no quería que angela se enterara de esta forma.

En todo caso, Edward ella es Isabella Swan, pero le gusta que la llamen bella, trabajaras para ella si asi lo deseas – le dijo tratando de convencerlo.

Es un placer señorita Swan – dijo mirándome fijamente y tendiéndome su mano.

Lo único que pude hacer fue tomarla en gesto amigable – mucho gusto Edward – Parecía hermosos conocer por fin su nombre EDWARD!! Grite en mi interior; cuando nuestras manos se tocaron, la corriente eléctrica fue enorme, sus manos eran suaves como lo recordaba; no nos dejábamos de ver a los ojos, no sabia cuanto tiempo había pasado, podrían ser horas o segundos, el tiempo había perdido su significado, Edward me sonrió y acaricio la planta de mi mano sin que angela pudiera notarlo, la electricidad fue demasiado intensa y la solté.

Bueno, ahora que ya se conocen, te explicare Edward las ventajas de que trabajes con nosotros, toma asiento por favor – angela me saco de mi nube.

El alejo la vista por un segundo de mi, nos hizo un ademan de que tomáramos asiento primero – vaya parecía que era un caballero después de todo tomo asiento enseguida y seguía mirándome fijamente.

Bueno, primero que nada, te contare el porque necesitamos de tus servicios – dijo angela, no le tome mucha importancia a lo que decía, estaba mas concentrada en "el David" que estaba sentado en mi sillón.

Hace una semana estábamos en Londres, y bella sufrió algunos percances con los paparazis, primero se metió en una habitación equivocada por huir de ellos – cuando angela dijo aquello, una leve sonrisa inundo la cara de mi ex desconocido y mi ahora futuro guarda espaldas Edward. – y después de que la lleve a una librería como sorpresa para que se despejara un poco, a la salida nos perseguía un auto con muchos reporteros, Tyler nuestro chofer intento perderlos, pero tuvimos un leve accidente, en el cual bella salió un poco lastimada de su brazo – dijo señalando mi brazo en el cual todavía llevaba la férula; el rostro de Edward pareció llenarse de odio ante lo dicho, como si algo le hubiera molestado; yo en cambio solo podía sentir como mi cara estaba mas roja que un tomate.

Aunque bella es muy independiente, la he obligado a que seda, no quiero que salga lastimada – dijo angela con preocupación. – y por eso Edward es que necesitamos de tus servicios, me han dicho que eres realmente bueno en esto, y bella te necesita.

Angela tenia mas razón de la que ella creía, yo en realidad lo necesitaba, pero por otras razones.

El celular de angela sonó – disculpen, tengo que contestar, platiquen mientras vuelvo – dijo y salió.

Dios esto no era cierto, me había quedado en un lugar a solas con el, no sabia que decir, el me seguía mirando con insistencia, aunque yo rehuía su mirada.

Asi que… Isabella Swan – dijo como si le sorprendiera.

Si y tu… Edward Cullen – respondí en el mismo tono que el había utilizado.

Una leve carcajada salió de su boca – si así me llamo, lo hubiese sabido antes si así lo hubiera querido – dijo con un tono de seducción en la voz ; cielo santo esto seria una tortura.

No veo el por que – mi tono le restaba importancia.

Sigues con eso? – Pregunto – no te importa en lo mas mínimo que este aquí? – Claro que me importaba, era lo mas importante en este momento, pero no lo podía dar a demostrar tanto.

No te diré que no me sorprende verte aquí, pero tanto como importarme, no – de verdad estaba siendo grosera con el, esperaba no arrepentirme después.

De verdad? – yo conocía ese tono en su voz- no te importa nada? – se fue acercando poco a poco hacia donde yo estaba sentada, se arrodillo para quedar a mi altura y me tomo por los brazos.- por que bella, no te importa porque soy un simple guarda espaldas? – su mirada parecía un poco triste, era un tonto, no me importaba en absoluto lo que fuera.

No en lo absoluto es por eso. -conteste un poco alto - las clases sociales son lo que menos me importa- dije y una sonrisa apareció en sus labios.

Entonces?, porque no le importa señorita – insistió.

Pues porque usted y yo no nos conocemos, lo que paso fue un error y no creo que tengamos nada de que hablar, solo somos 2 personas con las que al destino le parece divertido jugar – casi grite.

Si cree de verdad que es un error , porque me permite acercarme, porque no me echa de aquí en este mismo momento – su mirada era hipnotizante. – Respóndame – exigió.

No lo se – fue lo único que pude decir.

Yo si lo se – dijo y estampo otra vez sus labios contra los mios.

El beso comenzó muy tierno y lento, pero yo necesitaba mas, había pasado días anhelando esto y ahora lo tenia. Coloque mis manos en su cabello y lo jale hacia mi intensificando el beso, a el pareció no molestarle en absoluto y coloco sus manos sobre mi cintura y pego mas su cuerpo al mio; parecía un sueño, el sueño mas hermoso de todos, a pesar de que solo nos habíamos besado una vez, nuestros labios parecían reconocerse, su lengua recorrió mi labio inferior pidiendo permiso para entrar, un permiso que tenia mas que concedido.

Su lengua y la mia se rosaban intensamente, esto era maravilloso, sus manos subían y bajaban por mi espalda y hasta mi cintura, estaba demasiado excitada, lo quería mas cerca aun.

Separe un poco mis labios de los suyos, obligada por la falta de oxigeno, el seguía dejando suaves besitos sobre mis labios, cuando el también necesito aire separo levemente su rostro y nos seguíamos mirando fijamente, sus ojos estaban un poco obscuros por el placer, al parecer yo no era la única afectada.

He estado esperando por esto – dijo susurrando, por la falta de aire.

No lo podía creer, este angel anhelaba que nos besáramos tanto como yo, si el era sincero, yo también debía de serlo.

Yo también – dije muy avergonzada.

Su sonrisa se ensancho – De verdad? – Pregunto – No estés apenada – levanto mi rostro que yo intentaba enterrar en el piso.

Lo siento, es que esto es demasiado inusual, no pienses que me la paso haciendo esto – trate de explicar mi repentino nerviosismo.

Tranquila – acaricio mi mejilla – Tampoco creas que yo hago esto, también es mi primera vez.

Eso sonó algo gracioso y no pude evitar reírme.

Tienes una sonrisa hermosa – me dijo sonriendo.

Tu también – acerque mi mano y rose sus labios con la llama de mis dedos.

Se acerco nuevamente ami para besarme y no había nada que deseara mas, pero en ese momento se escucharon unos pasos acercarse.


	11. Convencida

Alguien viene – le dije separándome de aquel precioso rostro.

Mmm – me miro un poco triste – aun tenemos muchas cosas pendientes – susurro en mi oído, no pude evitar estremecerme ante su insinuación; el quería mas al igual que yo.

Se separo y se sentó frente a mi en el sillón como si nada hubiera pasado y antes de que angela entrara en la sala me regalo un hermosa sonrisa picara.

Listo – dijo angela – disculpen, era uno de los empresarios – se sentó junto ami. – pudieron conversar bien – pregunto.

Mi cara de seguro estaba como un foco rojo por la vergüenza, porque habíamos conversado demasiado bien.

Si fue muy… placentero – dijo Edward, Dios el acaba de decir placentero?, si lo había sido.

Me alegra mucho, y tu bella, que te pareció?- hay angela me pareció perfecto, el es hermoso, sus labios son el cielo y su cuerpo… -

Bien angela, parece que Edward es muy profesional – si que lo era, un profesional en el arte de besar; Edward sonrió al darse cuenta del doble sentido de mis palabras.

Muy bien, parece que han congeniado muy bien – sonrió, ella veía la victoria cerca – Edward me contaron que fuiste también a ver a Jessica Stanley, que te pareció? – yo también tenia curiosidad, ya me imaginaba a la zorra de Jessica clavando sus garras en "mi angel".

Mm pues ella es muy amable – el frunció el ceño – creo que tiene a extralimitarse un poco, pero parecía muy amable – concluyo.

Genial, a el parecía no agradarle mucho, pero el era un caballero, y no hablaría mal de ella.

Oh entonces era amable, pero tanto como para aceptar su oferta en lugar de la de bella? – pregunto angela, Edward me miro a los ojos, estaba segura que mi cara lucia impaciente, por su respuesta, me caería en pedazos si el la eligiera a ella en lugar de ami, si antes lo hacía por egoísmo, ahora era una gran necesidad.

Antes de contestar su pregunta señorita angela, me gustaría que la señorita bella, tomara la decisión si ella quiere que sea yo el encargado de su seguridad, no crea que esta obligada a contratarme – me miro fijamente, el me estaba dejando elegir; como podía pensar que yo no lo quería a mi lado después de lo que habíamos pasado juntos. – Ella puede encontrar a alguien mejor para protegerla.- concluyo.

Tienes razón Edward - lo apoyo angela – bella es tu decisión – ambos me miraron fijamente.

Me parece… perfecto, como ya dije parece que Edward es muy capas – respondí instantáneamente, no quería que el dudara.

Ya escuchaste Edward – le insinuó angela – ahora si nos puede contestar? – le pregunto.

Mi respuesta es que... - dios que dijera que si, lo necesitaba demasiado.

Claro que si – solté todo el aire que tenia contenido en mis pulmones – no creo encontrar una mejor jefa que la señorita Swan – no podía ocultar mi sonrisa, el estaría junto a mi, en todas partes, no podía esperar por nuestro siguiente encuentro.

Bella – dije parándome del sillón, en al instante hizo lo mismo; no creí que aun existirán los hombres tan caballerosos como el, me encantaba. – Puedes llamarme bella, asi lo hacen mis amigos – leaclare.

Bella – repitió el con una hermosa sonrisa en su rostro.

Genial – dijo angela – me alegro de que todo saliera bien, ahora que estas aquí me siento mas tranquila – suspiro angela.

No se preocupe, junto a mi la señorit… - lo fulmine con la mirada, el no me tenia que llamar señorita, ni jefa, me encantaba como sonaba mi nombre en sus labios – bella, no sufrirá ningún peligro, yo prometo protegerla – escuchar eso me encanto, queria que el fuera mi protector, que estuviera junto ami, que fuera mi Ángel guardián.

Lo se Edward, cufiamos en ti – dijo angela y le dio un abrazo a Edward, me gustaba que se llevaran bien, angela se separo de el y me miro – ben bella dale un abrazo de bienvenida a Edward.

Me acerque a el y nos miramos a los ojos, el paso sus brazos por mi cintura y yo por los míos por la de el, me apretó contra su cuerpo tibio, y se sentía maravilloso, poderlo tener tan cerca de mi.

Me podría acostumbrar a esto – susurro muy bajo en mi oído y me estremecí.

El me soltó, miro mis ojos y me regalo una sonrisa.

Bien Edward, tenemos que arreglar fechas, en donde estás viviendo ahora? – le pregunto angela.

Estoy en un hotel – le contesto el.

Mira Edward, la próxima gira de bella comienza en una semana, hasta entonces serian requeridos tus servicios, pero te pido te venga a vivir aquí hasta entonces – no lo podía creer, vivir bajo el mismo techo que mi angel, durante una semana; debía haber hecho algo muy bueno es la vida, para ser recompensada con esto.

Edward abrió los ojos, parecía que no entendía lo que angela le pedía.

Yo… no me gustaría causar molestias, preferiría permanecer en mi hotel – dijo mirándome fijamente.

Por favor Edward no seas tonto – le dijo angela sonriendo – aquí hay mas de 10 habitaciones vacías, además me sentiría mas segura de que estuvieras aquí con bella, tendré que salir 3 días del país a arreglar un asunto con unos empresarios, y no me gustaría dejarla aquí sola – explico angela.

No lo podía asimilar, angela se iría de viaje y me quería dejar sola 3 días con Edward, intente contener la sonrisa en mi rostro, podía imaginarme sola con Edward en esta casa, me estremecí solo de imaginarlo.

Edward tenía sus ojos aun más abiertos, podría jura que el estaba pensando lo mismo que yo, en este momento.

Yo … no me gustaría que la gente pensara mal al ver a un hombre aquí solo con la seño… con bella – esto era de lo mas tierno que había escuchado a alguien decir, el quería proteger mi imagen, eso me hizo anhelar mas tenerlo a solas.

Edward – me atreví a intervenir – no te preocupes por eso, además todo el mundo sabe que desde hace tiempo teníamos intención de contratarte – dije, sin que pareciera una súplica.

Si bella tiene razón, además tú no eres un desconocido, has trabajado para muchos famosos en Europa, según tengo entendido. – le recalco angela.

Si – proseguí, tenía que convencerlo – no me gustaría quedarme aquí sola, imagina si algún reportero se trata de meter . – me las arregle para poner una mirada de miedo, a la cual Edward pareció reaccionar inmediatamente.

Está bien, no se preocupe, yo la cuidare – dijo mirándome.

Gracias – conteste triunfante.

Entonces iré al hotel por mis cosas – me dijo con una leve sonrisa.

Si me parece perfecto – no coordinaba lo que decía, no cuando el me miraba de esa manera – Angela - la llame – cuando sale tu vuelo? - la curiosidad me mataba.

Hoy en la noche bella, regresare dentro de 3 o 4 días – me contesto.

Bueno me retiro al hotel entonces – intervino Edward.

Te acompaño a la puerta – me ofrecí.

Hasta luego angela- le dijo despidiéndose con la mano.

Hasta luego Edward- respondió angela tomando su mano.

Camine con el por el pasillo que dirigía a la puerta, no podíamos evitar mirarnos a cada segundo, cuando llegamos a la puerta el se acerco mucho a mí rostro.

Edward, nos pueden ver – susurre.

Tienes razón disculpa – dijo apenado.

No te preocupes – le regale una sonrisa.

Te dije lo hermosa que estas hoy? – no pude evitar sonrojarme de placer.

No- . Le conteste.

Pues te ves hermosa – me dijo con una mirada picara.

Gracias.- fue lo único que le pude contestar.

Por nada- me contesto y me dio un leve beso en la mejilla.

Adiós – me dijo dirigiéndose a su auto.

Hasta pronto – le dije, cuando subía a su auto y se iba; sonaba mejor que un adiós, además tenía la certeza de que en unas horas lo tendría otra vez junto ami.


	12. Bienvenido

Regrese a la sala, era casi imposible pensar que lo que había ocurrido era verdad, hasta ahora me detenía a pensar que pasaría con Edward, era indudable decir que yo lo necesitaba cerca de mi; pero que sería de nosotros, el era mi guarda espaldas, y lo tendría cerca todo el tiempo, cosa que no me molestaba para nada, pero… hacia donde nos dirigíamos, que tipo de relación tendríamos; sacudí la cabeza, no me podía poner a pensar en eso ahora, lo único que importaba era tener a Edward cerca de mi.

Volví a sentarme junto a angela, y ella me miro de una manera extraña.

Que pasa angela? – tenia curiosidad de saber que sucedía.

Bella, es mi imaginación o tu y Edward se miraban demasiado – demonios olvidaba lo perceptiva que era angela, además no podía decir que había sido muy discreta.

Angela, es tu imaginación, solo quise ser amable, como tu me lo pediste – trate de sonar lo mas convincente posible.

Mm bueno como tu digas – dijo angla con una sonrisa, no estaba muy convencida, pero no lo mencionaría de nuevo.

Angie, por cierto a donde te vas? – no lo había mencionado aun.

iré a México, estoy arreglando que des un concierto en El foro sol – dijo orgullosa de su logro.

Oh es genial nunca he estado allí, parece muy interesante – mencione.

Si lo se, bella estas segura que te quieres quedar aquí sola con Edward – me miro fijamente.

Como le podía explicar a angela que era lo que mas había deseado e mi vida desde hace mucho; no, seria mejor no mencionar eso, apostaría por mentir de nuevo.

Si angela, no te preocupes, todo estará bien – no estaría mucho mejor que bien.

Dios santo desde cuando me había vuelto tan caliente, era asombroso lo que ese hombre causaba en mi.

Esta bien, se que tu eres responsable y confió en ti – me guiño un ojo, angela sospechaba algo.

Fui a mi habitación a despejarme un poco, Edward llegaría en un par de horas y no tenia idea de cómo actuar; nunca se me había dado ben eso de la seducción, además el era un hombre con mucho mundo y estaba segura que muchas mujeres habían desfilado por su cama; pensar en esto me enfureció demasiado; que le podría gustar a el de mi, era una tonta inexperta queriendo jugar a ser mujer, desde jake no había sentido nada tan intenso como ahora, no diría que no había salido con algunos famosos, pero ninguno tan importante.

Bella ya me voy. – grito angela y corrí hacia la salida.

La abrace muy fuerte – segura que no quieres que te acompañe al aeropuerto? – le pregunte.

Oh no te preocupes, además Edward llegara pronto, y tienes que recibirlo – su voz tenia un doble sentido.

Le golpee el hombro juguetonamente – esta bien, cuídate mucho por favor . – le pedí

Lo hare, tu también – dijo y subió a la limusina que la llevaría al aeropuerto.

Me despedí con la mano y entre a casa, se veía tan vacia, ya que era viernes les daba la tarde libre a todos mis empleados, regresaban siempre asta el sábado a las 12 del dia, por consecuente estaría totalmente sola con Edward.

Mire el reloj, marcaba las 5, estaba segura de que Edward llegaría pronto, y yo estaba con la misma ropa que en a mañana, corrí a mi habitación y me pare frente a mi closet, que era lo que me debía de poner, quería lucir muy bonita para el, algo sexy, pero tampoco que pensara que era una ofrecida; tome una falda de mezclilla que me quedaba poco arriba de la rodilla, una playerita blanca estampada y unas sandalias, me retoque el maquillaje y solté mi cabello sobre mis hombros.

Me di un vistazo en el espejo y parecía que todo estaba bien.

El timbre sonó, y casi corri, antes de abrir la puerta intente prepararme mentalmente, pero ya que eso era imposible abrí la puerta.

Mi vista instantáneamente visualizo un enorme y hermoso ramo de rosas, eran rojas y en el centro del ramo habían tres rosas blancas, quien las había mandado?, tome la pequeña tarjeta que estaba dentro del ramo y la lei:

_Se que nuestro comienzo no fue el mejor,_

_Se que tal vez te ofendí y pido perdón por eso,_

_Espero te guste este pequeño detalle_

_y puedas olvidar mi comportamiento pasado,_

_Quería que las rosas perdieran su vanidad,_

_Por que al estar frente a ti, su belleza parece nada, comparada con la tuya._

_Edward cullen._

Podía sentir una lagrima collendo por mi mejilla, esto era hermoso, el era hermoso, había recibido miles de flores desde que comencé con esta carrera, pero ningunas me habían parecido tan especiales, tome el ramo entre mis manos y observe hacia todos lados, buscando donde se encontraba mi angel.

Era lo menos que podía hacer, después de lo tonto que fui – escuche su voz detrás de mi y voltee.

Si alguna vez había creído que Edward lucia hermoso, esto era mas como una visión, mi angel tenia puesto un traje negro, hacia lucir su piel mas ´pálida y hermosa, la camisa era blanca y le quedaba muy pegada, me dejaba deleitarme con lo marcado de sus músculos, solo el hecho de mirar su rostro me permitió alejar mi vista de ese cuerpo celestial; traía puesto unos lentes obscuros, que me privaban de su hermosa mirada, pero a la vez lo hacían lucir muy misterioso; su cabello era un revoltijo, y yo que nunca pensé que un hombre despeinado podría lucir tan bien.

Edward se quito los lentes y me miro a la expectativa, Demonios no le había contestado nada aun, que tonta era.

No te gustaron – su mirada se torno triste.

NO; NO Edward, me encantaron, son hermosas – corrí hacia donde estaba – Gracias – le regale la sonrisa mas sincera que pude.

De verdad? – su rostro se ilumino y se volvió mas hermoso.

Claro que si, por que te mentiría – le dije entrecerrando los ojos.

Bueno, por que eres tan linda que no te atreverías a lastimar los sentimientos de nadie – Me sonroje, cuando lo escuche, EL CREE QUE SOY LINDA!!!.

Pues te equivocas, me encanto y no te miento – no note cuando nos acercamos tanto.

Bueno te creo entonces, solo por que luces completamente adorable.- Edward me miraba de ariba abajo, yo estaba como un tomate.

Bueno… y a que se debe la elegancia. – dije señalando su traje.

Es mi uniforme, lo uso todos los días y a todas horas cuando estoy trabajando – explico.

Mmm Pero tu todavía no estas trabajando – dije, esperaba el entendiera el significado de mis palabras.

Desde luego que si, prometí cuidarte y eso es lo que hare- su voz sonaba muy responsable.

Tu trabajo inicia el dentro de una semana, ahora serás mi invitado – le recrimine. – mi guarda espaldas vendrás dentro de una semana – le dije en broma.

Bueno, ya que creo es imposible discutir contigo, me invitarías a pasar para poder cambiarme.- me pidió; que tonta ni siquiera no había hecho pasar a la casa, el pensaría que era una descortés.

Oh, claro disculpa – le mostré la puerta, el tomo una su maleta y me siguió hasta la entrada, yo estaba muy nerviosa, en estos pocos minutos ya nos habíamos hecho demasiadas insinuaciones, solo dios sabia en que terminaría esto.

Tu habitación – abrí la puerta y entre, el detrás de mi, había escogido intencionalmente la habitación que estaba junto a la mia, asi si me daba miedo, podría ir a buscarlo.

Gracias, es muy bonita- me miro con dulzura – eres muy amable – dijo tomando mi mano; había extrañado tanto su contacto, en esta pocas horas, fue como la gloria poder tocarlo.

No.. no es nada – estaba tartamudeando, que vergüenza.

Cuando el se iba a acercar a mí, mi torpeza hizo acto de presencia y tire mis llaves; tonta, tonta, tonta, me dije.

Me agache a recogerlas y Edward hizo lo mismo, tropezamos nuestros brazos y comencé a caer de espaldas, me resigne esperando el golpe, pero no llego, si estaba en el suelo, pero habían dos brazos debajo de mi cabeza amortiguando el golpe.

Edward estaba encima de mi, que estaba acostada en la alfombra de su cuarto, estábamos demasiado cerca y yo solo podía pensar en todo lo que quería que me hiciera en este momento.

Estas bien? - pregunto con preocupación.

Si, bien dicen que el dinero no compra todo – el me miro extrañado – veras, yo no he podido comprar la coordinación – una risita escapo de sus dulces labios.

No creo que necesites nada – susurro – para mi pareces perfecta – El quería matarme con esas palabras, yo no era para nada perfecta, pero el simple hecho de que el lo pensara era increíble.

Cuando iba a responderle, no me lo permitió y se apodero de mis labios, me encantaba que me robara los besos, porque lo hacía con tanta ternura y a la vez pasión, que me volvía loca, sus labios recorrieron cada centímetro de mi boca dejando su dulce aliento que me estaba embriagando de placer, quito una de sus manos de mi cabeza y comenzó a acariciar mi brazo y más arriba hacia mi cuello deteniéndose allí, mi corazón casi se me salía del pecho, pero aun así quería mas; tome la solapa de su saco y lo jale más hacia mi, un gemido de placer escapo de su boca cuando introduje mi lengua antes que el y comencé a acariciar la suya, me estremecí estaba llevando esto a otro nivel, pero aunque quisiera no podría detenerme, el era mi droga y ninguna dosis era suficiente; metí mis manos dentro de su saco y comencé a quitárselo, el se separo de mi y me miro fijamente, sus ojos estaban llenos de deseo y a la ves duda, le quite el saco y mis manos recorrieron su bien torneado pecho, Edward tenia los ojos cerrados, pero en su rostro se notaba el placer que estaba sintiendo; me sentí muy orgullosa de ser la causante de eso, cuando me proponía a desabotonar su camisa, el timbre sonó, sacándonos de nuestra burbuja.

Me miro fijamente y note que trataba se sosegar el deseo de sus ojos.

Tengo que ir . – susurre.

El solo asintió y me regalo una sonrisa torcida, se levanto de encima de mi y me ayudo a ponerme de pie, se puso su saco de nuevo y me abrió la puerta para que saliera de su cuarto; hay mi angel, tan caballeroso como siempre.


	13. Pregunta!

Salimos de su cuarto, yo aun estaba agitada por la sesión de besos que acabábamos de compartir, no podía evitar imaginar lo que estaría pasando, si ese estúpido timbre no hubiera sonado; Edward me miraba fijamente durante el transcurso a la puerta y yo moría de la vergüenza, que estaría pensando el de mi.

Abrí la puerta y se encontraba allí un joven – quien seria?

Señorita bella Swan? – pregunto leyendo mi nombre en una nota.

Si soy yo – Estaba confundida.

Traje su pedido – dijo, dándome una bolsa.

Yo no recuerdo haber encargado nada – le conteste.

Lo siento, fui yo – intervino Edward, lo mire y me sonrió – Cuanto es joven? – Le pregunto.

Son 40 dólares – el joven le entrego la nota.

Quédate con el cambio – dijo Edward cuando le entrego un billete.

Gracias, hasta luego – Se despidió el joven.

Me quede mirando a Edward, en qué momento había encargado comida, entramos a la casa y cuando le iba a preguntar, el contesto antes.

Fue antes de llegar aquí – dijo en tono de broma – Me imagine que no habías comido nada y no creo que eso sea bueno – el se preocupaba por mi, no podría ser mejor aun.

Oh, Edward no debiste molestarte, yo podía preparar algo – me gustaba cocinar y mas me gustaría cocinar para el.

No, como crees, además he querido invitarte a cenar desde el día de la librería – su mirada tenía un brillo especial cuando menciono aquel día – pero como no sabía si aceptarías, preferí traer la cena a tu casa.

Edward tenia dudas sobre lo que yo sentía por el, es que no se daba cuenta que me fascinaba.

Claro que hubiera aceptado – Lo mire directo a los ojos – porque creías que no aceptaría? – no entendía su desconfianza.

Bueno, tal vez no te gustaría estarte exhibiendo con tu guarda espaldas – solté una risita, el me miro extrañado.

Lo siento, es que sonó algo gracioso, además ya te dije que eso no me importa, y tu deja de actuar como si fueras cualquiera, te puedo recordar con quienes has trabajado – le acuse, el era muy reconocido por brindar seguridad a personas muy importantes.

Bueno, porque en lugar de discutir, cenamos, antes de que se enfrié – me hizo un ademan de que entrara a casa, yo solo asentí.

Nos dirigimos hacia la cocina, alli había un pequeño comedor en el que siempre me gustaba comer, ya que el que estaba en la sala era como para 10 personas y yo casi siempre comía sola.

Toma asiento Edward, yo serviré – le dije y me dirija a la alacena por los paltos mientras el se sentaba, coloque los platos y me dispuse a servir.

Oh comida italiana, es mi favorita – dije algo emocionada.

Lo sé – contesto el y lo mire confundida.

Cuando se percato de eso, agacho la mirada, como si algo le apenara mucho.

A si?, y se puede saber cómo lo sabes? – quien se lo había dicho.

Mm pues… yo… yo – Mi ángel estaba tartamudeando, se veía demasiado lindo.

No Me lo dirás? - Hice un puchero, Edward me miro y sus ojos lucían muy tiernos, yo veía una victoria cerca.

Te busque es google – Me dijo, parecía demasiado apenado, tanto que agacho la cabeza.

DIOS EL SE INTERESO POR MI!!!!, era lo único que podía pensar, estaba a punto de saltar de felicidad.

Y… Descubriste algo interesante – le dije y le regale una sonrisa, el alzo su mirada y me contesto.

Pues de hecho si- frunció un poco el ceño - Aunque sabias que aparecen 3 Millones 690 Mil enlaces cuando busco tu nombre? – Dijo contrariado, como si eso fuese un problema – Además todas eran muy genéricas, no me decían lo que yo quería saber de verdad – parecía algo obvio para el.

MM. Lamento que mis seguidores te hayan decepcionado – Fingí tristeza – Pero tal vez sería mejor que me preguntaras directamente lo que quieres saber – le insinué, me comía la curiosidad.

De hecho, quiero saber todo de ti – Me miro fijamente – Quiero conocer todos los aspectos de ti, tanto de la artista, así también de la mujer – Solo se podía escuchar los latidos desenfrenados de mi corazón.

Tenía miedo, un miedo que quizá nunca había sentido, el quería conocerme, pero, qué pasaría si no le gustara lo que descubriera; yo ya estaba demasiado enganchada.

Bueno, en ese caso, que te parece si jugamos a las 20 preguntas? – Le sugerí, yo también tenia demasiadas dudas respecto a el.

Es una gran idea, Propongo que sean 10, pero… Que podamos preguntar cualquier cosa- Me miro con picardía.

Me puse realmente nerviosa, no sabía que era lo que Edward quería saber sobre mi.

Hecho – conteste y le tendí la mano, el la tomo por mas tiempo del necesario y la acaricio; muy apenada la solté – Comienzo yo entonces – le dije, el solo asintió sonriendo.

Porque e dedicas a ser guarda espaldas? – fue lo primero que se me ocurrió.

Bueno… Desde niño soñaba con ser policía o algo por el estilo, pero pues por una u otra razón no pude serlo – su mirada se torno triste – así que estudie medicina, ejercí algunos años pero no era del todo feliz, y un día mientras caminaba por las calles de los ángeles, vi como unos hombres intentaban asaltar a una señora, inmediatamente corrí a ayudarla; yo había estudiado diferentes tipos de artes marciales y conocía muy bien el uso de las armas, así que me enfrente a los hombres y pude ayudar a la señora sacándola de allí – dejo inconclusa su historia y yo estaba muriendo de curiosidad.

Y que paso después? – Pregunte, el sonrió al notar mi desesperación.

Ella me indicó donde era su casa y la lleve, era una mansión enorme, ella intento darme dinero por mi acto, pero yo me negué – Parecía ofendido ante el ofrecimiento de la mujer – y ella me dijo que si no quería dinero, que aceptara trabajar para ella como su guarda espaldas, me sorprendió mucho, nunca pensé dedicarme a eso, pero después de mucho pensarlo accedí; y por esa razón es la que me dedico a esto – dijo guiñándome un ojo – Ahora es mi turno – sonrió.

Dispara – le dije.

Como es que te convertiste en una gran estrella ? - me apeno la manera en como lo dijo – siempre quisiste ser cantante ?.

Si, siempre quise serlo, en la secundaria me la pasaba cantando por todas partes, mis maestros ya no me soportaban – dije apenada y el soltó una leve carcajada – y en una ocasión tuve la oportunidad de que unos empresarios me escucharan y me ofrecieron la oportunidad de dedicarme a esto, y afortunadamente pude tener éxito y ser del gusto del público – Exprese muy feliz.

No veo la manera de que una mujer como tu, no pudiera ser del gusto de cualquier persona – dijo con voz seductora, me miraba con deseo, solo me puse estremecer.

Eh.. Siguiente pregunta – tenía que cambiar de tema.

Tienes familia, como son ellos? – quería saber todo acerca de el.

Si tengo una familia – su rostro se ilumino al mencionarlos – Soy muy afortunado de tenerlos, siempre me han a poyado en todo, y son realmente maravillosos – el hablaba muy bien de su familia y si todos eran como el, seguramente serian muy buenas personas.

Mi padre se llama Carlisle y es doctor, el es muy humanitario siempre ha sido un gran ejemplo para mi, mama se llama esme y es la mujer más dulce que pueda haber, siempre nos ha amado demasiado, mis hermanos son Alice y Emmett, ella es un poco loca, pero tiene un corazón enorme, siempre he confiado ciegamente en ella y Emmett… bueno ni hablar de Emmett, el es como ese hermano enorme y consentidor que todos deberíamos tener; ellos están casados, el esposo de Alice es Jasper el es mi mejor amigo y la esposa de Emmett es Rosalie ella… es… un poco vanidosa y empecinada, pero igual es una gran persona. – concluyo; Woh Su familia realmente era hermosa, habría sido muy hermoso tener algo parecido a eso.

Perece que tiene una muy hermosa familia – le comente, el me miro y parecía muy feliz ante mi mención.

Gracias – respondió – que hay de tu familia? – Pregunto – como son? – me miro fijamente esperando una respuesta.

Agache mi mirada, me avergonzaba mucho, no tener nada que contarle, Charlie había sido mi única familia y solo lo veía durante la cena, mama… ella nunca estuvo y eso aun me dolía mucho.

El esperaba una respuesta y yo no sabía que decirle


	14. Te necesito!

Edward se percato de mi tristeza y se inclino sobre la mesa quedando cerca de mi – Dije algo que te molestara? – pregunto, parecía preocupado.

Alce mi vista y lo mire – no, no has sido tú, es solo que… - no pude terminar la frase.

Es solo que, que bella, que te sucede? - ahora si se escuchaba muy preocupado.

Edward – Lo mire a directo a sus hermosos ojos verdes – Yo no tengo nada que contarte de mi familia – dije sinceramente – Porque yo no tuve una, solo viví con mi papa al que casi nunca veía por que su trabajo no lo permitía, y mama… ella nos abandono cuando era muy pequeña, sin importarle ni un poco – Edward me miraba con mucha ternura, y yo no quería que el sintiera lastima hacia mi – así que veras no tengo mucho que contar – intente sonreír pero no era una sonrisa sincera, lo unico que provoque fue que una lagrima rodara sobre mi mejilla.

Bella – dijo Edward y se paró de su silla, camino hacia donde yo estaba, me miro fijamente y sin mas pensarlo me brazo; el me estaba consolando y yo seguía derramando lagrimas, con sus manos daba suaves palmadas a mi espalda y con sus labios comenzó a limpiar mis lagrimas, se sentía tan bien tener a alguien como Edward a mi lado en estos momentos.

Bella, perdón, yo no quería arruinar el momento, soy un tonto, no debí mencionarlo – Mi angel se estaba disculpando?, pero si el no había hecho nada malo, al contrario el me estaba brindando su compañía y su apoyo.

No Edward, no tiene por que disculparte – dije mirándolo a los ojos – Tu no sabias, la única tonta aquí soy yo, eso ya tiene mucho tiempo, no debería afectarme tanto – Me sentía muy avergonzada, el de seguro pensaría que era una niñita.

Bella mírame por favor – me pidió, y yo alce mi rostro, el suyo estaba demasiado cerca – no eres ninguna tonta – sus ojos eran tan intensos, me estaba perdiendo en su mirada – solo puedo imaginar lo triste que fue tu vida, y lo sola que estuviste – acaricio mi mejilla con su mano – no quiero que estés triste, no quiero que te vuelvas a sentir sola, quiero estar aquí para ti- Dios santo esto parecía irreal – bella, estoy aquí, seré tu guarda espaldas, tu amigo o algo mas si así lo deseas – Sentía mas lagrimas caer por mis ojos, Edward me estaba ofreciendo su compañía, yo no lo merecía, el era demasiado bueno.

Edward… tu no tienes que sentirte comprometido, solo porque me siento mal – le dije, el no era responsable de mi, solo lo era de mi seguridad.

Sus ojos lucían un poco de molestia respecto a lo que le dije.

De verdad crees que estoy aquí porque me siento comprometido? – Me pregunto muy serio, yo solo asentí. – Pues estas muy equivocada, desde el primer momento en el que te vi, no he podido dejar de pensar en ti; cuando me di cuenta de quien eras tuve mucho miedo. – agacho su mirada, para evitar la mia.

Por que tuviste miedo Edward – Necesitaba saberlo, me estaba volviendo loca.

Alzo su mirada parecía triste – Bella, tu eres una estrella, eres muy rica y famosa, alguien como tu, nunca se fijaría en alguien como yo; nuestros encuentros anteriores fueron hermosos y yo tenía la esperanza de que si algún día te volvía a encontrar podría acercarme realmente a ti, pero al saber quien eras esas posibilidades se espumaron – Todo salía como un susurro de su boca, yo estaba en shock, el de verdad quería tener algo con migo.

Edward… - me interrumpió al instante.

No bella, no tienes porque contestar nada – parecía apenado – lo que yo sienta no es tu problema, no te sientas comprometida – me libero de su abrazo y me quede helada, no quería que se alejara de mi.

Edward se volteo dándome la espalda, no quería que lo mirara; así que camine los pasos que nos separaban y lo abrace por la espalda.

Edward, ahora si estas siendo un tonto – el giro inmediatamente al sentirme – Crees que si no me importaras hubiese permitido que llegáramos a besarnos en dos ocasiones? – pregunte, el parecía muy confundido.

No yo no quise decir… - el intentaba disculparse.

No soy tan fácil – lo interrumpí y le regale una sonrisa.

El me respondió con una sonrisa apenada, que lo hacía lucir hermoso.

Fue en 3 ocasiones bella – me corrigió – Nuestro primer beso también cuenta.

Tenía razón. Que tonta, aunque pensándolo bien ya había besado muchas veces a Edward, BIEN!!

Entonces te importo? – su rostro se ilumino – quieres que estemos juntos? – me miro a la expectativa.

Si a la primera pregunta y… Por su puesto a la segunda – Le conteste con el corazón.

Edward me abrazo y murmuro en mi oído – bella, si te pido un beso, cuenta como una pregunta?.

Sentí que enrojecía, mi vida, el me quería besar y me lo estaba pidiendo, aunque me encantaban sus besos robados, esto era demasiado lindo.

Creo que si – le conteste y sonreí.

Edward me miro fijamente y acaricio mis labios con la llama de sus dedos.

Eres exquisita – murmuro antes de pegar sus labios a los míos.

Sus labios se movían muy lento sobre los míos, parecía mas una caricia que un beso, sus manos estaban sobre mis mejillas y no paraba de dejar leves caricias sobre ellas, su lengua recorrió lentamente mi labio inferior y yo ya sabía lo que él me pedía; abrí mi boca y le cedí el paso a su deliciosa lengua, esta se movió por cada centímetro de mi boca, dejando su sabor en mi garganta, cual palabra había usado Edward?... Exquisito, si él era exquisito.

Edward era hermoso, tierno, lindo; yo lo necesitaba más cerca todavía; lo atraje más cerca de mi intensificando nuestro beso, a el no pareció disgustarle pues apretó sus manos en mi cintura, nuestras bocas se movían desesperadas, nuestras lenguas se enredaban, los gemidos eran cada vez mas fuertes, enrede mis manos en su cuello y solo sentí cuando Edward me tomo por las piernas y me llevo hasta la mesa donde me sentó, enrede mis piernas en su cintura y pude sentir su excitación, el roce era increíble, yo estaba igual de excitada que el, abandono mi boca y comenzó a devorar mi cuello hasta mi clavícula, yo gemía intensamente, llevo sus manos a mis piernas y las acaricio suavemente, solté su cuello y metí mis manos en su saco, acaricie encima de su camisa su bien torneado pecho, Edward me regalo un gemido fuerte y aproveche para quitarle su saco; el llevo una de sus manos debajo de mi falda y acaricio mis muslos, la sensación fue indescriptible, sus manos eran muy suaves contra mi piel, comencé a desabotonar su camisa, sentía mis manos temblorosas, nunca antes había hecho esto; Edward lo noto y con sus manos se la arranco el mismo, haciendo que los botones volaran por toda la cocina, Me miro fijamente invitándome a deleitarme en su cuerpo, y mientras se apoderaba de mi cuello de nuevo coloque mis manos es su pecho desnudo, era tan suave, tan cálido, tan musculoso, mi angel era perfecto; deje suaves besos en su hombro, bajando hasta sus pezones, Edward separo su boca de mi cuello y cerró los ojos disfrutando la sensación, yo no me podía apartar de su cuerpo, era un monumento a la belleza terrenal.

Bella - susurro – te necesito – me dijo, eso me ínsito aun mas.

Separe mi boca de su pecho y lo mire a los ojos, estaban obscuros por la excitación.

Yo también te necesito – le dije.

Bella tú quieres… - me pregunto, con duda en su mirada.

Yo si quería, claro que quería estar con el, pero tenía miedo, nunca había estado con un hombre en mi vida.

Edward yo… - el me interrumpió, dándome un leve beso en los labios.

Tranquila, si tu no quieres, no va a pasar nada – me regalo una linda sonrisa.

No, no es que no quiera, es que yo nunca… - no sabía si decirle, me daba algo de pena.

Bella, tu nunca has estado con un hombre? – su mirada parecía desorbitada, me dio muchísima vergüenza, de seguro creía que era una ingenua.

No – conteste y agache mi mirada.

Porque te da pena amor – dijo levantando mi babilla, solo me concentre en que me había llamado amor! – Es algo hermoso.- su sonrisa era muy cálida

De verdad? – le pregunte – no crees que soy una inexperta – sonrió al escuchar eso.

Claro que no – dijo como si fuera obvio – En realidad… me agrada demasiado saberlo – enseguida entendí lo que quería decir y me sonroje.

Un bostezo se escapo de mis labios, parecía ser muy tarde, además este día había habido demasiada actividad.

Estas cansada? – pregunto.

Un poco, ha sido un día muy largo – en debía entender el porqué.

Lo sé – sonrió muy orgulloso;- tonto y sexy guarda espaldas- pensé.

Sera mejor que vayamos a descansar – le dije.

Tienes razón – el asintió y me tomo por las piernas y la espalda y me cargo – en un momento estará en su habitación señorita- Sonrió con malicia.

Camino hasta mi habitación, durante el transcurso dejaba tiernos besos en mis mejillas, sobre mi cabello o en mi hombro; me sentía como una princesa junto a el que era mi príncipe, abrió la puerta y camino hasta la cama donde me recostó, el se quedo abajo y se inclino a darme un suave beso en los labios.

Que tenga dulces sueño señorita – susurro contra mis labios.

Usted también caballero – le respondí abrazándolo.

Cualquier cosa, estaré alado mi lady – no pude evitar sonreír.

Adiós – me despedí con la mano, mientras el salía de mi habitación.

Este día había sido el mas increíble de mi vida, no solo había besado mucho a Edward, sino que también habíamos hablado y nos habíamos conocido mas, compartimos nuestros sentimientos y estuvimos a punto de… ; Edward era un angel, era hermoso y comprensivo, Podría parecer apresurado, pero yo estaba muy enamorada de el, había hecho mi corazón latir otra vez, con sus detalles, sus sonrisas, sus besos, con todo lo que el representaba.

Cerré los ojos cayendo en un pesado sueño, feliz porque en la mañana tendría cerca de nuevo a mi ángel guardián.


	15. Delicioso

Desperté ante un hechizo del dia anterior, no sabía que tanto era real o que tanto había soñado, pero al abrir los ojos la realidad se apodero de la fantasía.

Me levante de la cama y justo alado encontré un camino con pétalos blancos, el camino llegaba hasta la puerta, alcance a visualizar una tarjeta pegada en la puerta de mi habitación; emocionada, camine por el pequeño camino y tome la tarjeta:

_Te ves más hermosa mientras duermes,_

_Aunque parezca imposible,_

_Perdón por no dejarte cenar bien anoche,_

_Pero déjame decir, que fue la mejor cena de mi vida,_

_Cualquier momento es mas especial, cuando tu estas presente;_

_Déjame compensarte,_

_Una pequeña sorpresa y yo esperamos en la cocina por ti,_

_No tardes, espero ansioso._

_Edward Cullen_

Estaba otra vez paralizada, como era posible que un hombre fuera tan maravilloso como lo era Edward, sobre todo, que estuviera interesado en mi.

No Podía hacer esperar a Edward, ya quería tenerlo cerca; pase junto al espejo y me percate de que aun tenia puesta la misma ropa de ayer, me había quedado dormida y no me había cambiado, Salí corriendo hacia el baño. Tomaría una ducha rápida, para mi mala suerte el agua estaba muy tibia y me quede unos minutos más en ella, me estaba relajando un poco, ya era demasiado estrés imaginar a Edward esperándome en la cocina.

Salí del baño y me pare frente a mi closet, tome lo primero que vi; unos vaqueros desgastados artísticamente y una polera roja, tome mis sandalias y me mire al espejo; tenía que maquillarme un poco, debía lucir mui linda para el; coloque un poco de rímel, delineador y polvo, rubor no porque mi cara me lo brindaba naturalmente cada vez que me avergonzaba, muy seguido cuando estoy con Edward debo admitir.

Me mire de nuevo, y parecía linda, así que camine rápidamente hasta la cocina.

La pequeña mesa estaba adornada con flores y servilletas con muchas formas, habían muchas clases de comidas, pan cakes, fruta, waffles, huevos; como había Edward preparado tanta comida – me pregunte – todo lucia muy lindo, pero donde estaba Edward?, gire la vista hacia la tabla de la cocina y allí se encontraba mi Ángel, estaba sentado en la tabla y tenía su cabeza recargada sobre la pared, estaba dormido?, si al parecer lo estaba, es que tanto había tardado en arreglarme?.

Camine lentamente hacia la barra, el lucia tan hermoso dormido, que sería un pecado despertarlo, sus lindos ojos estaban cerrados y respiraba muy tranquilamente, algunos mechones de su dorado cabello caían sobre su cara, parecía una visión; deje vagar un rato mi mirada sobre su cuerpo, sus jeans eran oscuros y cubriendo su torso una playera blanca sin mangas, dije cubrir?, me equivoque, esa diminuta prenda me daba una vista completa de su marcado pecho y dejaba desnudos sus fuertes brazos; deseaba tanto tocarlo, pero no me atrevía.

Puedes tocar si quieres – esa voz, Dios mío.

Levante mi mirada y Edward a estaba despierto, me miraba fijamente con sus hermosos orbes, que lucían encendidos y brillantes.

Yo… perdón no… - bajo de la barra y puso un dedo en mis labios.

Shhhhh.. – me silencio, tomo una de mis manos y la coloco sobre su pecho. – Siente por favor – su mirada era hipnotizante y su sonrisa también.

Con su mano me ayudo a deslizar la mía por todo su pecho, era un sueño, tan suave y marcado, la llevo mas abajo hasta su abdomen trazando círculos sobre el; no podía imaginar mi cara en ese momento, solo sentía que estaba ardiendo, Me miraba fijamente, evitando que yo bajara la mirada, acerco mi mano hacia su fuerte brazo derecho y me hizo acarícialo todo; mi respiración era agitada y mi corazón estaba incontrolable.

Para mi suerte aparto mi mano de su cuerpo sin soltarla.

Eso se sintió demasiado bien – susurro y me tomo por la cintura, se acerco a mi oído – buenos días mi bella señorita – dijo y deposito un beso allí.

Temblé ante su contacto – buenos días – fue lo único que pude decir.

Como amaneciste? – me pregunto, y se separo un poco para poder mirarme.

Muy bien, gracias por la sorpresa – sonreí.

No es nada, no has probado nada aun – su mirada era picara, me sonroje un poco.

Mm si… luce delicioso – señale la comida que estaba sobre la mesa.

Su mirada se torno triste – la comida… creí que hablabas de algo mas – tonto engreído, sabía lo que tenia y lo usaba en mi contra.

Puedo probarla? – pregunte cambiando el tema.

Sonrió – claro, la hice solo para ti – tomo mi mano y me condujo hacia la mesa, jalo la silla y me ayudo a sentarme; el se quedo parado junto a mi.

No te vas a sentar? – le pregunte, el solo negó.

No, hoy voy a ser tu mesero – se coloco muy recto y coloco su mano detrás de su espalda, no pude evitar reírme.

No te basta con ser mu guarda espaldas? – le dije, y el sonrió.

Creí que su guarda espaldas llegaba en una semana? – me corrigió.

Oh, tienes razón, pero sabes, nunca me han gustado los meseros – frunció el ceño – Así que ven y siéntate a desayunar con migo – le indique con el dedo la silla junto a la mía.

No bella, déjame hacer algo por ti- hacer algo por mi?, pero que mas podía darme el, era lo mejor que me había pasado – déjame demostrarte lo mucho que me importas – susurro.

Me levante de mi silla y lo abrace – Edward, tu has hecho demasiado por mi, estas aquí con migo, que es lo mas importante – le dije.

Edward no contesto, solo me miraba fijamente; no soportaba el silencio, así que hable nuevamente.

Podemos desayunar – hice que mi voz sonara como de niña, Edward sonrió y me ayudo a sentarme, el se sentó alado mio.

Me serví un poco de todo y comencé a comer, Edward me miraba a la expectativa.

Vaya, eso si que esta rico – dije con la boca llena – Edward donde aprendiste a cocinar asi – el parecía feliz de que me hubiera gustado.

Bueno, en una ocasión tome un curso en Italia, al parecer sirvió de algo – me guiño un ojo.

Sirvió mucho – dije si parar de comer, el se rio, por mi hambre.

Me alegra mucho que te haya gustado – acerco su mano y acaricio mi mejilla, trague de golpe cuando lo hizo. – bella, tienes planes para hoy? – me pregunto.

No – conteste confusa; una gran sonrisa apareció en su divino rostro.

Bella, aceptarías salir de paseo con migo?- me miro expectante.

Salir de paseo?, Con mi angel?, Definitivamente si.

Le regale una enorme sonrisa – Claro que si Edward, a donde iremos? – yo y mi curiosidad.

Mmm es una sorpresa, Pero solo te diré que es un lugar muy especial para mi, y hay algunas personas que quiero que conozcas – me informo.

Edward, no! Odio las sorpresas, dime por favor! – me estaba portando como una niñita.

Edward se acerco demasiado a mi, me miraba tiernamente, coloco su mano en mi barbilla y me acerco un poco; nuestros labios se rosaban levemente, se sentía realmente bien tenerlo tan cerca otra vez; sus labios lentamente se abrieron paso entre los míos dejando pequeños besos sobre mis labios, coloco un mechón de mi cabello detrás de mi oreja y dejo caer sus manos alrededor de mi cintura, yo enrolle mis brazos alrededor de su cuello atrayéndolo mas cerca; nunca tendría demasiado de Edward; el beso era tranquilo, despacio; como si no tuviera ninguna prisa, lo cual era genial por que podía disfrutar mas de su roce y de su delicioso aliento; lentamente introdujo su lengua en mi boca, yo le di la bienvenida gustosamente, nuestras lenguas se rosaban intensamente disfrutando de la sensación.

Edward se separo un poco de mis labios y me miro.

Bella, que tal si primero desayunas? – me miro con picardía.

Agache mi mirada, me sentía muy apenada, pero logre asentir; nos sentamos en la mesa nuevamente; Edward me daba de comer en la boca, me sentía como una niña pequeña de nuevo; yo también le di de comer y el sonreía mucho, estos momentos eran muy hermosos, cuando estaba con Edward cualquier momento lo era.

Terminamos de desayunar, justo a tiempo de que comenzaran a llegar mis empleados, Sue me saludo y también a Edward, el se separo de mi lado al tiempo que ella entraba en la cocina; no me gustaba esto, el no tenia por que alejarse de mi cada vez que alguien nos veía, no era justo, el era lo mejor de mi vida en este momento y quería demostrárselo.

Sue – la llame, ella me miro.

Si señorita, dígame – respondió al instante.

Voy a Salir con Edward en la tarde – le informe, Edward me miro muy sorprendido- así que si Ángela llama o alguien me busca, les digas que estaré con el y no llevare mi celular – le guiñe un ojo a Edward sin que Sue lo notara; Edward tenía una enorme sonrisa en su precioso rostro, había logrado mi cometido.

Claro señorita, yo les diré – Sue sonrió y salió de la cocina; al parecer había entendido.

Mire a Edward, y al instante se abalanzo sobre mi y me tomo en brazos.

Bella, Gracias, pero tu no tenias que… - Lo interrumpí.

Edward, yo se que no tenía que hacerlo, yo quería hacerlo! – Le dije muy segura – Edward, tu eres muy especial para mi – Su mirada parecía derretida, el parecía irreal, asi que acerque mi mano y acaricie su frente, su nariz, sus pómulos; cualquier parte que mis manos alcanzaran.

Gracias – dijo de nuevo y me abrazo.

Nos quedamos un largo rato ahí abrasados, el tiempo perdía significado al estar juntos.

Edward – el me miro – tengo que ir a arreglarme, no creas que me he olvidado de mi sorpresa – fruncí el ceno y el sonrió.

Creí que odiabas las sorpresas? – me persuadió.

Claro que las odio, pero hasta ahora todas tus sorpresas han sido muy agradables – conteste sinceramente.

Bueno, entonces ve, aquí te espero – dijo y me dio un leve beso en los labios.

No te muevas – di la vuelta hacia mi habitación, gire para ver a Edward y el fingía ser una estatua, muy hermosa diría yo; sonreí; cual sería la sorpresa de Edward? – Me pregunte- bueno, fuera lo que fuera, no importaba con tal de poder salir con él.


	16. Confeciones

Me apresure a mi habitación, ya tenia demasiada curiosidad de el lugar al que me llevaría Edward y quienes serian las personas que quería yo conociera.

Me quite los vaqueros y me puse un short que me quedaba hasta la rodilla, había demasiado calor en Miami, como para salir en vaqueros, cambien mi polera por una blusita blanca sin mangas y mis sandalias por unas zapatillas de tacón corrido, me mire al espejo lucia sencilla, pero elegante, pensé estaría bien para los planes que tendría Edward.

Me dirigí encontrarme con Edward en la cocina pero no estaba.

Sue sabes donde esta Edward? – Pregunte

Si señorita, me dijo que la esperaba afuera – contesto

Gracias, hasta luego – me despedí.

Adiós señorita – escuche que sue me decía.

Camine por el pasillo y abrí la puerta; ahí recargado de un volvo plateado se encontraba mi sueño personal, se había cambiado, ahora llevaba una camisa azul y un pantalón de vestir, se veía muy hermoso y elegante; me apene, yo iba un poco informal, fruncí el ceño.

Que sucede? – pregunto acercándose a mi. – ya no quieres ir? – su mirada se torno triste.

No, no Edward, no es eso, es que creo que voy muy informal – le dije aclarando sus duda.

Edward sonrió – Bella, Te ves hermosa, una mujer como tu no necesita mucha producción, eres hermosa y elegante por naturaleza – me miraba de arriba abajo, yo estaba muy sonrojada.

Gracias – le dije – Este es tu auto? – pregunte, intentando cambiar el tema.

Si – contesto con una risita – se que no es una limusina, ni nada parecido pero.. – lo interrumpí.

Es perfecto – le regale una sonrisa – podemos irnos – me moría de curiosidad.

Claro señorita – nos dirigió hacia el auto y abrió la puerta para mi; me estaba acostumbrando demasiado a su caballerosidad, si Edward me dejara… , no bella, - me repetí – no podía pensar en eso, me moriría si Edward me dejaba.

En que tanto piensas? – Edward interrumpió mis pensamientos; no note en que momento nos pusimos en movimiento.

Pues… estaba recordando mi primer auto – mentí.

A si? – Edward me miro curioso – como era? – pregunto.

Te burlaras de mi – dije apenada.

Mmm, pruébame – lo mire fijamente.

Era una… vieja furgoneta chevy del 53 – espere su risa, pero nada, al contrario parecía gustarle mi comentario.

Vaya, un buen auto – contesto – muy resistente diría yo – me guiño un ojo.

Si lo se, papa me lo compro por eso, estoy segura que el sabia lo torpe que era yo – me puso triste recordar eso.

No creo eso – Edward soltó una mano del volante y tomo mi mano – te pone triste hablar de tu papa?- Me miro con ternura.

Si , es que hace mucho que no lo veo – le dio un suave apretón a mi mano.

Porque no lo visitas? – pregunto, como si fuera sencillo.

Bueno, además del hecho de que casi siempre estoy de gira o grabando, no me gusta mucho llegar a forks – fruncí los labios, forks no me traía gratos recuerdos.

Porque? – Edward parecía muy interesado.

Yo… - Le podría decir la verdad?.

Perdón bella – me interrumpió – no quise ser entrometido, si no te gusta hablar de eso no importa, aunque si algún día quieres contármelo, sabes que estaré aquí siempre – Me regalo una linda sonrisa.

Gracias – fue lo único que pude decir; Edward hablaba de futuro, eso me gustaba.

Llegamos – me informo.

Vaya eso había sido rápido, o es que no me había percatado del tiempo.

Frente a mi se encontraba uno de los lugares más hermosos que había visto en mi vida; parecía una casa, bueno mas bien una mansión, era tan grande como la mia, pero mas hermosa, Tenia un enorme jardín que daba la bienvenida al lugar, miles de diferentes tipos de flores adornaban el bello jardín, enfrente había una fuete blanca y muy hermosa que rociaba las flores; la casa era enorme y blanca, la puerta y los grandes ventanales de enfrente eran todos de cristal y con arreglos de madera, aun que era exorbitante aquel lugar tenia un toque de calidez.

Qué hermoso lugar- dije.

Te gusta? – Edward parecía feliz de que me gustara.

Claro que si, no solo es hermoso y muy grande, también luce muy cálido – le comente.

Si, es el lugar mas cálido que pueda haber – sus ojos se tornaron n poco cristalinos.

Que es aquí Edward? – que podríamos hacer en este hermoso lugar.

Pues… Es … Mi casa – dijo Edward un poco apenado.

Tu casa?? – mi voz sonó un poco incrédula, Esta era la casa de Edward?, ero si era casi un castillo, estaba muy confundida.

Si, mi casa – parecía mas apenado.

Edward si tu tienes un lugar así, eso quiere decir que tu eres… - me interrumpió ante mi descubrimiento.

No bella, es mi casa, porque ha sido mi hogar siempre, pero todo lo que ves aquí es de mis padres, aunque papa dice que también es mio, prefiero pensar que no es así, y lograr las cosas por mis propios meritos – Edward tenía grandes convicciones, era casi imposible creer que alguien de su posición se negara a aceptar todos los privilegios que le corresponden, solo por querer luchar para lograrlo el solo.

Este Ángel cada minuto demostraba ser mas maravilloso, parecía un sueño tenerlo a mi lado.

Bella, te decepciona saberlo? – parecía muy preocupado de mi opinión.

Si de hecho si me decepciona – dije y pareció ponerse muy triste – me decepciona pensar que creí empezarte a conocer, pero cada minuto me sorprendes con algo nuevo, eres mejor aun de lo que creí – su mirada se ilumino, se acerco a mi y me beso dulcemente en los labios por un leve momento.

No soy lo que dices – susurro en mi oreja – solo soy un hombre común y corriente – prosiguió.

Yo he conocido muchas personas – lo mire - y créeme tu no eres común y mucho menos corriente – le di un besito en la mejilla – Dime que hacemos en tu casa?

Mm, que te parece… conocer a mi familia – dijo , me quede helada, Edward me quería presentar a su familia?, pero… que pensarían ellos?, me querrían para Edward??, no hallaba respuesta para ninguna de mis preguntas.

Que pasa bella? – pregunto Edward sacándome de mis pensamientos- No lo quieres conocer? – un rastro de dolor se plasmo en su bello rostro.

Edward, como puedes pensar eso, yo quiero conocer cualquier cosa que tenga algún vinculo contigo pero… - deje la frase inconclusa.

Pero que amor – Dios me había vuelto a llamar amor, un escalofrió me recorrió todo el cuerpo.

Edward y si no les agrado? – una leve sonrisa apareció en sus labios.

Bella, creo que no soy la única persona aquí que se percibe de manera errónea, además de ser la gran estrella que eres, eres una mujer maravillosa, hermosa, linda, tierna y con un gran corazón; claro que les encantaras – Sus ojos parecían sinceros, pero yo no podía dar valides a lo que escuchaba.

Además- continuo, tomo mi mentón obligándome a mirarlo – Eres la mujer de la que estoy enamorado.

No me permitió ni pensar en lo que acababa de escuchar, pego insistentemente sus labios a los mios, silenciando mis pensamientos.

Aquel beso no era tan tierno como todos los demás, mas bien parecía desesperado y ansioso, como si tuviera miedo de algo; aun así le correspondí con todo el corazón, Edward estaba enamorado de mi, y yo por supuesto que lo estaba de el.

Que pasaría entre nosotros después de esta confesión?, no lo sabia, solo sabia que lo necesitaba demasiado.

Edward dejo un par de lentos besos en mis labios y luego se separo de mi; yo no habría los ojos aun, tenia miedo de enfrentarme a su mirada.

Bella – susurro – abre los ojos por favor, mírame! – parecía una súplica.

Abrí los ojos y allí demasiado cerca estaba mi angel, su rostro tenia una combinación de ternura, tristeza y parecía ansiosos, me miraba fijamente, el esperaba una respuesta.

Bella – dijo acariciando mi mejilla – dime que piensas?, necesito saberlo – su ceño estaba mas fruncido que de costumbre; que le diría yo?.

Edward – decir su nombre le dio un apretón a mi corazón, yo amaba a Edward y ya no podía ocultarlo.- de verdad estas enamorado de mi? – tenia que volverlo a escuchar por lo menos cien veces para creerlo de verdad.

Mi bella – dijo y acaricio mi mejilla – he estado enamorado de ti desde aquel primer encuentro – sonrió un poco – yo nunca me había interesado en nadie, pero cuando te vi entrar por esa puerta, sentí que estaba muerto por que veía un angel, desde ese momento pusiste de cabeza mi mundo, te adueñaste de mi mente – Sus ojos parecían sinceros, Edward de verdad me quería!!! – y cuando te bese por primera vez te adueñaste de mi corazón. – concluyo, el no solo era maravilloso, sino que también era sincero, me amaba tanto como yo a el, pero tenia miedo de expresar mis sentimientos, podría decirle a Edward todo lo que me provocaba su sola presencia?.

Edward, yo también estoy enamorada de ti – lo solté asi como si nada, mientras mas vueltas le diera, mas difícil seria; la mirada de Edward lucia muy brillante y una hermosa sonrisa se asomaba en sus labios – también te quiero desde aquel momento – admití – no podía dejar de pensar en mi desconocido – su rostro se ilumino ante mi mención – trataba de hacerme la desinteresada por que tenia miedo, tenia miedo de admitir que de verdad me interesabas; pero desde el momento en que te vi en la sala de mi casa y supe quien eras, ya no pude luchar mas contra este sentimiento. – nos miramos fijamente, ambos habíamos admitido nuestros sentimientos y era maravilloso poder saber al fin la verdad, poder pensar en un futuro con Edward y con migo.

Entonces no solo eres una muy buena cantante, también eres muy buena actriz – soltó Edward con una risita.

Porque lo dices? – pregunte confundida.

Pues por que de verdad lucias desinteresada, si no me importaras tanto hubiese desistido de conquistarte desde el primer día – solté una carcajada.

Bueno me alegra saberlo, tal vez pueda comenzar a dedicarme a la actuación – bromee.

Mmm no, no podrás – dijo con picardía – porque pienso secuestrarte después de esta tarde – su mirada era maléfica.

Secuestrarme? – dije fingiendo histeria – No puedes, tengo muchos compromisos, Te acusare con mi guarda espaldas, ya verás que te da tu merecido – soltó una risita.

Bueno… solo porque me han dicho que es muy peligroso – hizo un puchero – y no quiero que me rompa la cara – puso cara de susto.

Si es mejor que no te metas con el – le advertí y ambos reímos.

Nos miramos tiernamente y Edward acerco sus dulces labios a los míos, roso levemente nuestros labios, todo era muy diferente ahora que nos habíamos declarado, ya no habían miedos, ni desconfianzas, podíamos amarnos libremente; separamos nuestros labios y Edward me abrazo muy dulcemente.

Mi niña, por fin te puedo tener ami lado – susurro en mi oído.

Aquí estoy para ti, siempre lo estaré – conteste sinceramente.

Gracias por permitirme estar contigo, te prometo cuidarte y amarte siempre – beso mi oreja y yo me estremecí. – estas lista para ir a conocer a mi familia? – pregunto.

Me separe un poco para mirarlo y le regale una sonrisa.

Vamos – le dije,

Me dio un último beso y bajo de su lugar, camino hacia mi lado y me abrí la puerta; me ayudo a salir de su auto, yo aun estaba un poco nerviosa sobre lo que pensaría su familia.

No te preocupes, les vas a encantar – me guiño un ojo, entrelazo nuestras manos y comenzamos a caminar hacia la puerta.

No sabía que reacción tendría su familia, pero podría enfrentar cualquier circunstancia teniendo a Edward a mi lado.


	17. Familia

Edward me guio hacia la entrada de su casa, había un gran porche que tenia muebles rústicos y muy hermosos, la puerta era enorme y de madera, demasiadas floreros adornaban los barandales de el porche, esta casa realmente parecía un palacio, y aquí vivía mi príncipe.

Edward!! – escuche una voz fina llamar, y gire.

Alice como estas? – pregunto Edward y la abrazo.

Frente a mi había una joven, era pequeña y muy delgada, su rostro era perfecto; sus facciones eran rectas y perfiladas, sus ojos eran verdes y hermosos muy parecidos a los de Edward, tenía el cabello negro y corto, con muchas puntas alborotadas por doquier, perecía un ángel.

Bien, eddy, como has estado? – pregunto y me miro fijamente y ella misma respondió – por lo que veo muy bien? – me regalo una sonrisa y yo correspondí.

Si alice mejor de lo que puedas imaginar – me sonroje ante la mirada de Edward.

Eres un grosero Edward, no me vas a presentar? – le exigió.

Edward rio un poco – Alice ella es bella – dijo señalándome, alice se acerco a mi y me beso en la mejilla. – bella ella es alice mi hermana – concluyo.

Alice cullen? – pregunte sorprendida, debía ser una coincidencia.

Si soy yo - dijo sonriendo.

Yo he vestido muchos de tus diseños – dije; alice cullen era una diseñadora de modas muy famosa, sus diseños eran hermosos, no puedo creer como fui tan distraída, como para no relacionar el apellido. – Son hermosos – concluí, sorprendida.

Oh, gracias eres muy amable, pero lucen mas hermosos cuando los luce alguien como Isabela Swan – me apene, ella y Edward sonreían.

Gracias – dije – soy muy distraída, no se como no pude relacionar el apellido – comente.

No te preocupes, es que al cabeza hueca de Edward, parece avergonzarle quien es – le saco la lengua.

No es eso alice, ya lo sabes – espeto Edward.

Bueno esta bien, nunca le ganare a tus convicciones – alice arrugo el ceño, como si fuera imposible – pero quiero que me cuenten todo, como se conocieron? – pregunto alice con una sonrisa maléfica en su rostro.

Me congele, que debía contestar?, que irrumpí en su habitación hacia mas de una semana?.

Yo trabajo para bella – contesto Edward. – Soy su guardaespaldas – dijo Edward muy seguro.

Me dolió un poco escuchar eso, pensé que después de habernos declarado nuestro amor, el me vería como algo mas; aunque bueno, aun no habíamos hablado de eso; trate de calmarme.

Guarda espaldas? – pregunto alice parecía divertirse mucho con lo dicho.

Si, pero Edward comienza a trabajar en una semana, por ahora somos amigos – le explique a alice, una expresión de dolor se apodero del rostro de Edward cuando pronuncie la palabra "amigos".

Mmm amigos – alice parecía dudosa – bueno, adelante, hay que presentarle a bella, a toda la familia – dijo muy emocionada.

Vamos – la apoyo Edward.

Alice abrió la gran puerta y Edward me indico que entrara.

La gran casa era aun mas bella por dentro, todas las paredes eran muy grandes y blancas, en el fondo había una comedor de cristal enorme, al otro lado estaba la sala, tenia muebles estilo victorianos y centros de mesa, en todas las paredes habían muchas fotos y cuadros, distinguí muchos en los que aparecía Edward, y los cuadros parecían realmente obras de arte; esta casa era un monumento al buen gusto.

Familia?, ya llego Edward! – grito Alice.

De uno de los pasillos del fondo comenzaron a salir muchas personas.

Ola hermanito – lo saludo un hombre musculoso y enorme de cabellos rizados, era muy hermoso; de su brazo venia quizás la mujer mas hermosa que había visto en mi vida, su cabello era rubio y largo, sus facciones eran perfectas y tenia ojos azules y un cuerpo de envidia.

Hola Emmett, Hola Rosalie – contesto Edward saludándolos a ambos.

Enseguida alice corrió a tomar del brazo a un hermoso hombre rubio de ojos azules, era alto y musculoso.

Hola Edward – saludo este.

Hola jasper – contesto Edward con una sonrisa.

Por último se acerco una mujer pequeña y de cabello color caramelo, era igual de hermosa que el resto de los demás, pero sus facciones eran mas redondeadas y tenía un aspecto muy dulce, imagine que ella era la madre de Edward, parecía la madre que me hubiese gustado tener.

Detrás de ella venia un hombre rubio, lo que mas me sorprendió de el no fue su casi insoportable belleza, sino que ese bello rostro yo lo conocía.

Hola, papa y mama – Edward se acerco a ellos y los abrazo – los extrañe – le dijo.

Nosotros también mi Eddy – contesto la mujer, casi con lágrimas en los ojos.

Que bello momento estaba viendo, el amor de Edward y sus padres era notable, y frente a ellos el resto de su hermosa familia, me alegraba saber que por lo menos existían este tipo de familias, a la que yo nunca podría aspirar.

Edward se separo de ellos y se puso a mi lado – Familia, quiero presentarles a mi jefa – dijo en tono juguetón, yo me enrojecí.

Es un placer verte de nuevo bella, y ver que estas mejor – dijo Carlisle acercándose a mi y tendiéndome la mano buena.

Para mi igual es un placer volverlo a ver doctor cullen – dije amablemente.

Edward nos miraba un poco confundido – ya se conocían? – pregunto.

Si Edward – contesto Carlisle – recuerdas de la linda señorita de la que te hable?, que conocí en el hotel en Londres? – Le dijo Carlisle a Edward, yo me sonroje.

Oh si lo recuerdo – el rostro de Edward se ilumino, solo el y Carlisle sabían lo que pasaba.

Bueno, pues ella es bella, tuvo un accidente y yo la atendí, se lastimo bastante el brazo – le dijo – por cierto como seguiste? – pregunto amablemente.

Muy bien – conteste – hizo un gran trabajo doctor – el me interrumpió.

Llámame Carlisle – me dijo, yo asentí.

Yo soy Esme cariño – me dijo la madre de Edward dándome un beso en la mejilla y una abrazo.

Mucho gusto – le dije.

Yo soy Emmett – dijo el chico enorme– Entonces tu eres la novia de mi pequeño Eddy? Pregunto en tono juguetón, yo me sonroje.

La chica rubia le dio un golpe en la cabeza – No le hagas caso – me dijo a penada – Yo soy rosalie, la esposa de Emmett. – me tendió la mano y la tome.

Mucho gusto – dije.

Bella, bella – Escuche la vocecita fina de alice – El es jasper mi esposo – me dijo emocionada.

El chico rubio sonrió y me tendió una mano, yo la tome y sonreí.

Es un placer conocerlos a todos – dije – Su casa es preciosa, De un gusto exquisito.

Esme la decoro – me informo rosalie.

Entonces debo decir que eres una artista Esme – le dije, ella se apeno.

Oh no bella, es algo que me gusta hacer en mis ratos libres – contesto restándole importancia.

Entonces Edward trabaja para ti? – me pregunto Carlisle.

Mmm si, será el encargado de mi seguridad, pero comenzara en una semana – conteste, emmett se carcajeo.

Oh, si Ya me imagino que clase de protección Te dará mi pequeño Eddy – me sonroje, y agache la mirada, Edward le lanzo una mirada envenenada y rosalie le golpeo el brazo.

Lo siento bella – se disculpo emmett – Aun así me darás tu autógrafo? – pregunto en broma.

Por supuesto - dije y todos rieron.

Pasemos al comedor - nos indico Esme.

Edward me sentó junto a el en la mesa, se sentía tan bien por lo menos imaginar tener una familia como esta, todos eran muy buenos, incluso emmett que cada cinco minutos hacia una broma y yo no podía evitar sonrojarme.

Comimos tranquilamente, mientras platicábamos; ellos me preguntaban sobre mi carrera, los lugares que conocía, que era lo que mas me gustaba, cualquier cosa que se les ocurriera; Edward parecía muy feliz, me alegraba tenerlo cerca y que compartiera estos hermosos momentos conmigo, me hacía sentir especial.

La tarde paso muy rápido, mas de lo que me hubiera gustado; alice nos invito al dia siguiente a una parrillada, Edward me pregunto que si quería ir y yo le dije que si, así que aceptamos.

Me despedí de todos los cullen agradeciéndoles, todos me abrazaron y me dijeron que les había gustado mucho conocerme, que esperaban poder conocerme mas.

Salí con Edward de su casa y el condujo a mi casa, no hablábamos, pero no era un silencio incomodo, al contrario; cada pocos segundos nos mirábamos y sonreíamos, sentía que las cosas iban muy bien.

Edward se estaciono en la puerta de mi casa y me dijo que lo esperara en la cocina, que iría a guardar su auto, me dio un leve beso en los labios y baje del auto.

Hoy casi no había tenido oportunidad de estar tan cerca de Edward como me hubiese gustado, pues no podíamos dar muestras de cariño delante de su familia, si se suponía que aun no éramos nada.

Quería poder tocarlo y besarlo, lo necesitaba mucho, así que una idea traviesa se cruzo por mi mente, corrí a mi cuarto dispuesta a cumplir mi cometido.


	18. Seduccion

Estaba muy sonrojada y estaba hiperventilando, solo de penrar en la idea de seducir a Edward; pero el me habia hecho necesitarlo demasiado este dia, su comportamiento había sido tan amable, cariñoso y dulce, que me volvía completamente loca; probablemente el no sabía el efecto que eso causaba en mi, pero aun asi tenia que hacer algo.

Corrí a el cajón donde guardaba mi ropa de dormir; gracias al cielo tenia algunos conjuntos muy atrevidos que había usado en un video clip, porque lo demás de mi ropa de dormir era muy formal para lo que planeaba.

Tome un conjunto negro muy seductor, era un pequeñísimo short holgado que me llegaba hasta la entrepierna, tenia una especie de blusa o mejor dicho top negro que solo cubria los pechos y todo lo demás era una fina tela negra, me lo puse y me mire en el espejo, realmente lucia provocadora, esperaba Edward callera ante mis encantos.

Salí hacia la cocina y me asome antes de entrar, Edward estaba sentado en la esquina de la barra esperándome, perecía muy ansioso, eso seguramente me ayudaría.

Entre en la cosina muy quitada de la pena, mirando fijamente hacia el refrigerador, fingiendo que no me percataba de la presencia de Edward, lo abrí y tome un vaso de agua, visualice un paquete frente a mi y lo tire al suelo intencionalmente, me agache a recogerlo, esto le daba a Edward una vista completa de mis piernas y de mis glúteos, ni siquiera yo creía lo que este hombre me hacia hacer.

Bella – escuche la voz de Edward, sonaba muy ronca.

Me gire para verlo haciéndome la sorprendida, su rostro parecía mas pálido y su mirada me comia de arriba abajo.

Edward, que haces aquí? – pregunte, esperaba sonara convincente.

Te dije que te esperaría aquí para cenar – dijo a penado, aunque seguía viéndome insistentemente.

Oh!, es cierto se me olvido, ya hasta me había preparado para ir a dormir – dije señalando mi vestimenta.

Si me pude percatar de eso – una risita traviesa se asomo en su rostro – Te ves hermosísima – dijo acercándose a mi.

Edward camino lentamente hacia mi, sus hermosos ojos verdes me miraban fijamente; acerco su mano y acaricio mi rostro; el contacto era increíble sentía millones de descargas por todo mi cuerpo; solo cerré mis ojos para disfrutar de la sensación.

Bella – dijo acercado demasiado su rostro, estábamos apenas a unos centímetros d distancia.

Que? – estaba embobada por su rose.

Hoy fue una de los días mas felices de mi vida – una hermosa sonrisa ilumino su rostro – verte compartir conmigo y con mi familia… haces de algo tan común como una comida, un momento inolvidable – dijo y sujeto mis manos entre las suyas.

Bella, quiero que estés siempre allí, junto a mi – lo mire atónita – quiero que formes parte de mi vida y de mi familia – me paralice en ese momento, no podía ser cierto esto, Edward quería estar formalmente conmigo, quería que compartiéramos nuestras vidas, eso era casi un sueño.

Dime lo que piensas por favor – su rostro era interrogante, estaba muy ansioso y temeroso; como se atrevía a pensar que yo no quería lo mismo – si tu no quieres… - no lo deje ni terminar, silencie sus labios con un beso.

El beso comenzó muy despacio, Edward me tomo por la cintura y yo rodee su cuello con mis manos, nuestros labios se movían acompasadamente, recorriendo cada centímetro de ellos; Edward introdujo su lengua en mi boca y yo rose fuertemente nuestras lenguas, se sentía increíble, podía sentir su aliento abrasador en mi garganta, me hacia desear mas; baje mis manos por su espalda acariciando todos sus músculos, mi angel era perfecto y sexy, Edward jadeo ante mis caricia y me apretó mas fuerte contra su cuerpo, deslizo sus manos hasta mis caderas y me sujeto firmemente, abandono mi boca y comenzó a besar mis pómulos, mi nariz, mis parpados, mi frete, mi cabellos; cada beso me dejaba con ganas de mas, llevo sus labios a mi cuello y yo jale mi cabeza hacia atrás concediéndole mas espacio, besaba y mordía levemente la piel d mi cuello y ala ves una de sus manos me acariciaba.

Edward – jadee.

Al parecer la mención de su nombre lo animo aun mas, pues en ese momento soltó mi cuello y se apodero rápidamente de mis labios, me besaba con pasion y locura, ambos jadeábamos y respirábamos dificultosamente, pero no podíamos separarnos; mordí su labio inferior y Edward me regalo un fuerte gemido.

Bella – murmuro contra mis labios.

Me separe un centímetro de sus labios para poder mirarlo y el sujeto mi rostro delicadamente.

Bella, si seguimos con esto no creo poder detenerme – me dijo, sus ojos parecían negros de tanta pasion, se me hizo un nudo en el estomago al verlo – Te deseo demasiado, como nunca había deseado a nadie en mi vida – su mirada era una perdición, me invitaba a perderme en el. – asi que seria mejor que vayas a descansar amor – me dio un leve beso en los labios.

Edward creía que yo quería que se detuviera, que yo no quería que sucediera nada entre nosotros; pero estaba equivocado, yo estaba lista, lista para el.

Yo también te deseo – dije débilmente, Edward estaba sorprendido, y a la vez su cara se ilumino con una sonrisa – te deseo demasiado – concluí.

Bella, eso quiere decir… - su rostro estaba descompuesto por la impresión y una centenar de sentimientos se reflejaban en el.

Edward quédate con migo esta noche – le pedí con el corazón, yo de verdad lo necesitaba demasiado.

Me regalo la sonrisa mas hermosa que había visto salir de sus labio y yo le respondí de igual manera, se agacho y me tomo en brazos como un bebe, comenzó a caminar por el pasillo que llevaba a mi habitación, dejaba caricias en mis mejillas y en mis piernas, yo estaba extasiada con el momento, se podía sentir la pasión y el deseo en el ambiente, pero ala vez también la ternura y el amor.

No se como, pero abrió la puerta de mi habitación y entramos en ella, la cerro con la pierna, y nos condujo hacia la gran cama, esa donde había soñado tantas noche con el, y ahora todo era real.

Me dejo caer en la cama y el se coloco sobre mi, me miraba fijamente, con sus ojos llenos de deseo.

Te amo – dijo antes de devorarse mis labio.

El me amaba tanto como yo a el, este momento no podía ser mas perfecto.

Nos besamos incontrolablemente, devorando nuestros labio y rosando nuestras lenguas, sus manos iban bajando lentamente por mis brazos hasta llegar a mi cintura, metió una de sus manos debajo de mi pijama y acaricio mi abdomen, yo gemí inevitablemente, estaba muy excitada, soltó mi boca y comenzó a besar mi cuello hasta mi clavícula una y otra vez, lleve mis manos a los botones de su camisa y los intente desabrochar pero mis manos temblaban demasiado, Edward se percato de eso y como ya lo había hecho una vez se la arranco el mismo.

Te vas a quedar sin ropa si sigues haciendo eso – dije mirando su espectacular torso marcado.

No me importa en lo absoluto – dijo y volvió a besar mi cuello.

Mis manos recorrían la desnudes de su pecho, cada una de las marcadas zonas y su suave piel, baje mis manos hasta la orilla de su pantalón y desabroche su cinturón negro, coloco sus manos sobre mi espalda y la acaricio lentamente, mientras sus labios bajaban hasta la base de mis pechos, me miro a los ojos y metió sus manos debajo de mi blusa, tocando y acariciando mis pechos, con sus dedos acariciaba mis pezones; yo estaba perdida, mi respiración era incontrolable y mis gemidos cada ves mas fuertes, llevo sus manos a la orilla de mi blusa y me la quito, mis pechos estaban desnudos ante sus ojos, sus labios dejaron suaves besos sobre mis pechos y su lengua jugueteaba con mis pezones, me estaba volviendo loca, siguió besando mis pecho de arriba abajo, lamiendo, besando y mordiendo cada centímetro de ellos, Edward se pego mas a mi y me dejo sentir su pronunciada erección, frotándose contra mi, podía sentirla hacerse mas grande con cada rose, ya no podía mas, necesitaba sentirlo mas cerca aun, se separo de mis pecho y volvió desesperado a mis labios, aproveche para llevar mi mano hasta su pantalón y desabrochárselo, baje su cierre y el me ayudo a bajar su pantalón, tomo la orilla de mi short y lo bajo lentamente besando mi abdomen y mis caderas, lo deslizo por mi piernas y cayó al suelo, Edward se separo de mi y me miro, ahora yo estaba desnuda frente a sus ojos, como nunca lo había estado frente a ningún hombre.

Simplemente perfecta – dijo mirándome y me sonroje, si no fuera mi ángel frente a quien estaba desnuda, dudo mucho que seria capaz de hacerlo.

Beso dulcemente mis labios y comenzó a deslizar su mano por todo mi cuerpo, bajando por mis caderas, introdujo un dedo en mi intimidad y yo gemí en su boca, comenzó a rosar mi clítoris con su dedo y yo gemía cada vez mas fuere en su boca, introdujo un segundo dedo y yo sentía que no soportaba mas estaba a punto de llegar a mi orgasmo.

Edward – gemí, en su oído – necesito… - no pude terminar la frase.

Que pasa mi niña – susurro en mi oído – te gusta? – pregunto con la voz ronca, cuando sus dedos se movían mas rápidamente en mi intimidad.

Si – jadee – necesito… - gemí fuertemente al sentir uno de sus dedos entrar en mi.

Que necesitas amor – pregunto, como si no lo supiera.

A ti – dije, fue lo único que pude decir.

Edward saco sus dedos de mi intimidad y me miro dulce y apasionadamente, beso con mucha pasión mis labios y bajo su bóxer, quedando desnudo igual que yo; mire a desnudes de Edward y Dios el era aun mas perfecto de lo que había imaginado, todas sus proporciones eran perfectas.

Se separo un poco de mi y saco un condón de su pantalón, lo destapo y lo coloco sobre su muy erecto miembro; se acerco a mi y coloco su miembro sobre mi entrada.

Estas segura? – pregunto mirándome fijamente.

Sonreí y me pegue mas a el – si… te amo – dije con mis labios sobre su cuello.

Te amo – dijo Edward, entrando lentamente en mi; no negare que al principio me dolió, Edward era bastante grande, pero cada segundo mi cuerpo se amoldaba mas a el, el dolor fue sustituido por un placer increíble; ambos gemimos cuando Edward introdujo todo su miembro en mi, me miro fijamente y yo sonreí, se apodero de mis labios mientras embestía lentamente, el placer era inigualable, no podía dejar de gemir su nombre, Edward fue envistiendo mas rápido cada vez y yo me estaba volviendo loca, enterré mis manos en su espalda a causa del placer mientras el mordía mis pezones, nuestro vaivén fue haciéndose mas rápido y fuerte.

Edward – gemí fuertemente.

Bella, eres tan perfecta – gimió el contra mi hombro.

Mas – le exigi.

Edward embistió mas rápido en mi, sentía que estaba a punto de terminar, pero quería que el viniera con migo, asi que frote mis caderas sobre el haciendo la sensación mas placentera e insoportable; sentí mi clímax llegar y no me detuve me frote mas rápido contra el.

Bella - grito Edward viniéndose dentro de mi, al mismo tiempo que yo llegaba a mi orgasmo.

Se tumbo sobre mi pecho, mientas calmábamos nuestrarespiraciones; no lo podía creer, me había entregado a mi angel y había sido la experiencia mas hermosa de toda mi vida.

Edward se tumbo sobre la cama y me atrajo a su pecho, comenzó a besar mi frente, mi cabello y cualquier lugar que tuviese a su alcance.

Mi amor, fue increíble – dijo mirándome fijamente – te amo – susurro.

Fue hermoso Edward – acaricie sus labios – yo también te amo – dije.

Ahora si nos pertenecemos, tu eres mía y yo soy solo tuyo – me abraso contra su pecho.

Si, soy solo tuya – bese su pecho – nunca te alejes de mi – le pedí.

Jamás podría mi niña, eres mi vida entera – beso suavemente mis labios.

Me abrace mas a su pecho y Edward nos cubrió con una manta y no dejo de acariciarme, me fui quedando dormida, batida por el cansancio y la tranquilidad de dormir en los fuertes brazos de mi ángel guardián.


	19. Ed Pov Parte1 Comienzo

Edward pov.

Hoy era un dia igual que todos, a diferencia de que estaba en Londres y no en Miami donde vivía, bueno… donde estaba mi casa, porque vivía en todos lados, cuando se tiene un trabajo como el mio, casi nunca se tiene una residencia fija, se va a donde tus jefes quieran y necesiten ir, a veces es un poco agobiante, pero, me hacía muy feliz.

Había asistido a una de las cedes de la agencia para la que trabajaba en Miami, había decidido buscar una nueva persona a quien proteger, no es que no me agradaran mis antiguos jefes, pero ellos ya tenían demasiados elementos y sentía que no podía ayudar demasiado, por eso renuncie.

Yo no necesitaba trabajar, mi familia contaba con una gran fortuna que había acumulado mi padre a lo largo de sus años como médico, pero prefería trabajar por mi mismo y ganar mis propias cosas, al principio me deje llevar un poco por el plan de seguir con la clínica de mi papa, y por eso estudie medicina, aunque después de ejercer algunos años me di cuenta que no era lo mio; por esa razón ahora me dedicaba a esto, dar protección a ciertas personas, ser su "guardaespaldas".

Esta noche saldría a cenar con mi papa, que estaba en la ciudad por un congreso en este hotel, por lo que estábamos hospedados aquí, saldríamos a cenar juntos para platicar un poco.

Me quite la ropa que traída puesta y entre a la ducha, el agua estaba tibia por lo que me ayudo a relajarme, Salí de la ducha y me seque, aun no sabia que me pondría por eso solo me amarre una toalla de la cintura y Sali a la habitación; escuche la puerta abrirse y al instante cerrarse de golpe, corri a ver quién era y vi a una mujer dándome la espalda, recostando su frente en la puerta, quien era?, seguro su intención era entrar a robar, si claro eso era, nadie entraba asi a una habitación ajena.

Quien eres tu? – pregunte al instante, ella pareció saltar del susto, pero no me contesto.

He dicho que si quien eres tu, y por que entras de esa manera a mi cuarto? – pregunte con voz un poco fuerte, ella pareció dudar un poco, pero al fin volteo a verme.

La mujer que se encontraba frente a mis ojos era como una alucinación, lo primero que mis ojos pudieron captar fueron unos hermosos ojos color chocolate que parecían temerosos, sus facciones eran delicadas y finas, cada parte de aquel rostro parecía haber sido diseñado para lucir hermoso, llevaba un largo y ondulado cabello castaño que le caia sobre sus hombros, lo único que me permito alejar mi vista de aquel rostro fue su cuerpo, era muy delgada y pequeñas curvas adornaban todo su cuerpo, era mejor que si fuera voluptuoso, estaba perfectamente distribuido en pequeñas proporciones, que lo hacían aun mas deseable; su piel era pálida y me podía imaginar lo tersa que se sentiría al tacto; estaba perdido en aquella belleza tan diferente; ella me miro de arriba abajo, diablos! Estaba medio desnudo, como podía haberlo olvidado, aunque claro era su culpa por ser tan hermosa.

Oh discúlpeme por favor, yo no quería entrar asi como si nada a su habitación, de ver..dad yo.. lo.. siento.. demasiado – dijo ella tartamudeando un poco, tenía una voz muy dulce y lucia hermosa nerviosa, pero ni siquiera la conocía y si era una ladrona como lo había pensado?, la mire con desconfianza y enojo.

Dime quien eres – pedí, mi voz sonó mas acida de lo que imagine.

Mmm deberías saberlo – dijo muy segura. Eso me confundió demasiado, como debería yo de saberlo, nunca la había visto, y no creo haber podido olvidar a una mujer asi, sonreí un poco ante lo dicho.

No se a que se refiere con que debería de saberlo, nunca la había visto en mi vida, lo único que se de usted es que le gusta irrumpir en las habitaciones de los demás. – conteste un poco grosero.

No me conoce? – pregunto sorprendida.

No! – mi voz sonó muy segura.

Mmm Bueno eso no importa, de verdad le pido mil disculpas, y no piense que me dedico a hacer esto, es que tuve un serio problema y me vi obligada a… - decía muy torpemente, no se que me sucedió y la interrumpí.

No me importan sus excusas – dije en tono acido – estoy casi seguro que pretendía entrar a robar. – estaba actuando muy impulsivamente.

Que? – dijo y una enorme "o" se formo en su pequeña boca, una arruga se formo en su frente.

Conozco a las de su tipo, mujeres hermosas y con caras inocentes, pero que no son mas que ladronas o arribistas – no pensé en lo que decía, estaba siendo un total patán.

Quien se cree usted que es? – dijo muy enojada acercándose a mi, la vi levantar su pequeña mano dispuesta a propiciarme una cachetada, rápidamente tome su brazo y maniobre de manera que ella quedo pegada a mi espalda y mis brazos estaban alrededor de su cuerpo.

Suélteme!!- grito, pero no desistí en mi agarre, se sentía muy bien tenerla entre mis brazos- LE digo que me suelte en este instante no sabe con quién esta tratando – dijo histérica.

SUELTEME!!- esta vez la libere, al instante sentí un gran vacío al no poder tocarla.

Se volteo y me miro con un gran odio, dos podíamos jugar ese juego asi que yo también la mire muy iracundo.

Es usted un patán – dijo mirándome fijamente, y tenia toda la razón.

No hay por que ser un caballero- dije en tono de burla – no veo ninguna dama presente.

En ese instante me arrepentí totalmente de lo dicho, yo no podía estarle hablando asi a una mujer, mis padres no me habían educado para comportarme de esa manera, en ese momento me dispuse a pedirle disculpas, pero ella pareció perder los estribos después de escucharme y se abalanzo sobre mi, en otra rápida maniobra logre que ella quedara encerrada en mis brazos pero esta vez tenia su rostro demasiado cerca

SUELTEME, es usted un imbécil! Grito ella, y yo la apreté aun mas contra mi, no podía evitar sentir cada parte de su pequeño cuerpo presionado contra el mio, sus pechos estaban presionados contra el mio, era demasiado calido y su piel muy tersa, estaba perdido en su belleza, solte un poco el agarre y deposite mis manos en su espalda, esos ojos cafes me miraban fijamente y me hipnotizaban, acerque mi rostro y estábamos solo a unos centímetros, ella podía sentir mi aliento en su rostro y mi nariz rosar levemente la suya, mire fijamente sus ojos y no pude contenerme mas, pegue mis labios a los suyos, su sabor era increíble y sus labios eran suaves y delicados, comencé a mover mis labios sobre los suyos saboreando su dulce aliento, y perdiéndome la calides de su cuerpo, quería mas de ella, no podía detenerme, con mi lengua recorrí su labio inferior pidiendo permiso para entrar, me sorprendió y regocijo que ella me lo permitiera al instante, introduje mi lengua en su boca y recorri cada centímetro con ella, sabia aun mejor, deje caer mis manos sobre su pequeña cintura y la rodee con mis brasos, podía quedarme aqui feliz con aquella extraña entre mis brazos, pero en ese instante sus labios se paralizaron y se alujo de mi – lo que me puso casi histérico, la quería cerca otra vez, quería seguirla besando – su mano deposito una cachetada en mi mejilla, me dejo estatico, pensaba que el beso le había gutado, ella me había correspondido; me miro anonadada, seguro yo estaba igual, se giro y salió corriendo de me habitación, yo no podía dejar ir solamente asi.

Espera – grite y Sali corriendo tras ella.

Por favor espera – dije en el pasillo, mientras ella se dirigía hacia el elevador, corrí con todas mis fuerzas pero cuando llegue al elevador la puerta se cerró frente a mis narices, no pude evitar golpear la pared de impotencia, regrese enojado a mi habitación cuando me percate de que seguía en toalla.

Me tire sobre la cama y me puse a recordarla, su cuerpo, su diferente y sencilla belleza, su piel y sus suaves y deliciosos labios, nunca ningún beso me había prendido tanto, mire hacia abajo y me percate de que necesitaba otro baño frio, ella me provoco demasiadas sensaciones en menos de un minuto, ese beso había sido perfecto sin mencionar las circunstancias, y ahora estaba perdido por qué no sabía su nombre, ni quién era, ni mucho menos la volvería a tener entre mis brazos.

Tome el teléfono y le marque a mi padre, le dije que no saldría con el porque estaba muy cansado, el entendió perfectamente, pensé en contarle lo de mi desconocida pero no imagine lo que me contestaría, además era algo demasiado mio, quería guardarla en mi mente solo para mi; después de mucho pensar y recordar nuestro beso, me quede completamente dormido.

Desperté en la mañana con su rostro en mi mente, esta mujer me estaba afectando, intente calmarme y no pensar en ella por lo menos por ahora, en una hora vería a mi padre en el restaurante para desayunar, me vestí con una camisa blanca y un pantalón de vestir, deje mi cabello un poco despeinado y Sali de mi habitación.

Papa estaba sentado en una mesa en el restaurante, llegue y lo salude.

Hola hijo – me contesto con una sonrisa – listo para nuestros planes de hoy? – pregunto.

Claro, pero que aremos – pregunte.

Iremos a una gran librería, es de un viejo amigo y aunque al parecer hoy estará cerrada por no se que causa, me dijo que podríamos ir – comento papa.

Vaya genial – dije, me encantaban los libros, mas las novelas, - a que hora iremos?.

Despues del desayuno – dijo papa, solo asentí.

Desayunamos tranquilamente y conversamos un poco, cuando íbamos saliendo hacia mi auto papa recibió una llamada.

Que sucede? – pregunte cuando colgó.

Lo siento hijo, era de el gerente del hotel, rogándome que cubra hoy el consultorio del hotel, porque su doctor de turno tuvo un accidente – contesto con la frente arrugada.

No te preocupes – conteste – quédate, yo puedo ir solo, sabes cómo me absorben los libros – sonreí.

Seguro, no te molesta? – me miro.

Claro que no papa – palmeo mi hombro.

Está bien, espero te diviertas mucho – me abrazo y nos despedimos.

Subí a mi auto y conduje hacia la librería, las calles de Londres eran hermosas, había estado cientos de veces aquí, pero a causa de mi trabajo nunca podía tomarme una tarde para ir a caminar y conocer los lugares hermosos de la ciudad, esperaba tener la oportunidad de conocerla algún día.

Llegue a la librería y me estacione enfrente, detrás de una limosina negra, ya me imaginaba por que habían cerrado la librería, camine dentro y no había ningún empleado, asi que observe todos y cada uno de los detalles, era muy hermosa y antigua, albergaba miles de libros, en innumerables estantes, este lugar me producía mucha paz, seguí caminando hasta que visualice una persona, mujer pude distinguir, estaba dándome la espalda, me recordó a mi desconocida, es su mano tenía un libro de jane austen, "orgullo y prejuicio", era mi obra favorita, asi que camine un poco mas para preguntarle donde la había encontrado.

Disculpe, me podría decir en que estante encontró ese libro? – pregunte, pero ella no volteo a verme, tal vez no me había escuchado.

Disculpe? – repetí.

Pereció dudar un poco, pero por fin volteo.

Mi vista se perdió en unos hermosos ojos cafés que lucían desenfocados, era una alucinación seguramente, no era posible tenerla frente a mi otra vez, su fina y banca piel, su cabello castaño, esos pequeños y dulces labios que me moría por probar otra vez, estaba embobado con su belleza, lucia mas sensual que anoche que la tuve entre mis brazos, tenia puestos unos jeans oscuros y muy pegados y una blusa estraple amarilla, su cuerpo era digno de dejar vagar mi vista durante horas; me seguía mirando muy confusa, tenía que decir algo.

Tu? – que tonta pregunta, ella agacho su mirada muy apenada, que estúpido era.

Que haces aquí? – mi voz sonó confusa, a ella pareció molestarle mi comentario.

Este es un lugar público – contesto ácidamente, no pude evitar reírme, se veía demasiado linda enojada.

Si, es que pensé que solo te gustaba irrumpir en lugares privados – dije sonriendo, no podía evitarlo, me gustaba cada vez mas verla enojada.

Pues ya ves que no – estaba furiosa – eso fue un accidente el cual no prefiero recordad – me dolió demasiado escuchar eso, no podía creerlo, ese beso había sido maravilloso, ella me había correspondido muy bien, no podía creer eso.

De verdad? – pregunte y comencé a acercarme a ella, retrocedió un poco, pero para mi suerte detrás de ella había u estante que no le permitía retroceder mas.

Claro que si – dijo muy segura – y aléjese de mi – no me gustaba que me hablara así, podía imaginar palabras dulces salir de su boca, pero era mi culpa por haber sido un tonto desde el principio.

Pero no pude alejarme estaba hipnotizado por mi desconocida, era demasiada la atracción que ejercía sobre mi, coloque mis brazos a los lados de su cuerpo, quedando muy cerca de ella, me miraba fijamente, me regocije cuando la descubrí mirando mi cuerpo, estaba seguro que le gustaba o esperaba que eso fuera cierto, la tenía demasiado cerca, podía sentir su calor y su delicioso aliento sobre mi rostro, necesitaba tenerla entre mis brazos otra vez.

De verdad no quieres recordarlo?- pregunte y me acerque un poco mas, ella estaba estática y temblaba un poco, quería abrasarla.

Porque… podría recordártelo en este mismo momento – dije y mi nariz comenzó a rosar lentamente su mejilla, era demasiado suave.

La mire fijamente a los ojos, esperando ver algo en ellos, y como lo pensé allí estaba ella mirándome deseosa al igual que yo, era lo único que yo necesitaba, me acerque a ella dispuesto a probar otra vez la miel de sus labios.

Señorita se encuentra usted bien – dijo una molesta voz, interrumpiendo nuestro beso.

Mire a mi desconocida y la libere de mi presión, dispuesto a encarar con todo el odio del mundo al interruptor de mi necesidad por ella.

Un hombre no tan alto y rubio se encontraba frente a nosotros, me miraba fijamente con odio, y yo le correspondí de la misma manera.

Si estoy bien – contesto ella con voz baja.

Es que me pareció que este caballero la estaba molestando – me miro fijamente, quería estrangularlo ahí mismo, pero alii estaba ella y no podía.

No, he… yo solo lo estaba ayudando con un libro que buscaba – le contesto mi desconocida, eso me gusto mucho, ella no me delato, lo que me dejaba con la esperanza de que no le había molestado mi acercamiento.

Si – le dije al hombre – ya que ningún empleado podía ayudarme, decidí pedirle ayuda a esta hermosa señorita – continúe, el estúpido me miro con furia como si el tuviera algún derecho sobre mi desconocida, esperaba de todo corazón que no fuera así, solo de imaginarla con algún hombre me llenaba de ira.

Claro que no caballero, porque la librería está cerrada- contesto molesto - fue cerrada exclusivamente para ella – dijo señalándola, ella era alguien importante o influyente seguramente, no cerraban este tipo de establecimientos por cualquiera – así la señorita be…

No importa – interrumpió ella antes de que el hombre dijera su nombre - porque no ayudas al caballero Mike, de todas formas, yo ya me tengo que ir.

Cuando dijo eso la mire, no pude contener la tristeza que sentí, había sido demasiado poco tiempo sin ella, necesitaba mas, mas de sus labios, mas de su presencia.

No señorita – escuche decirle el tal Mike – todavía no ha visto nada de la librería – el se entristeció también ante su partida, podía notar el interés de el por mi desconocida.

Lo siento, tengo compromisos – dijo y me miro fijamente.

No tienes porque irte – susurre muy bajo – si te molesta mi presencia, seré yo el que me vaya en este momento – concluí, era yo el que estaba irrumpiendo su espacio, no quería molestarla.

No, no me molesta en lo absoluto – dijo altanera, se veía tan linda demostrando desinterés, no pude evitar sonreír ante su contestación.

No se tu nombre desconocida - le dije, ella se quedo estática, no imagine a que se debió eso.

No veo el motivo por el que debería de saberlo – se volteo dándome la espalda, no pude evitarlo y mi mano sujeto su brazo, no se ponía ir asi solamente, su contacto me dio una descarga eléctrica – no quieres saber el mío? – pregunte acercándome a su oído.

NO°- dijo y se libero de mi agarre, eso me dolió un poco, pero lo disimule muy bien.

Donde puedo pagar esto? – le pregunto al tal Mike

No se preocupe – contesto Mike –el dueño me ha dicho que usted podría llevarse lo que quisiera, que era un regalo suyo. – regalarle una obra tan valiosa?, definitivamente ella era importante.

No, preferiría pagarlo – al parecer no le gustaba recibir nada regalado.

Por favor señorita, el se molestara con migo, si usted no acepta el regalo – el tipo agacho su cabeza fingiendo temor, al parecer a ella le dio lastima y accedió.

Está bien, has sido muy amable Mike – dijo palmeando su hombro, casi pierdo los estribos cuando lo toco.

No ha sido nada, es lo menos que merece una belleza como usted – dijo y casi me le lanzo encima, solo yo quería hacerle cumplidos.

Aclare mi garganta interrumpiendo su "escena romántica", los mire con odio, mi mano estaba en un puño, para desquitar mi coraje, no podía soportar eso.

Hasta luego – dijo y comenzó a salir, estuve a punto de salir corriendo detrás de ella, pero me contuve, además el estúpido del tal Mike se paro frente a mi.

Adios - dijimos los dos al mismo tiempo.

Como entro usted? – pregunto molesto.

El dueño me invito – conteste y comencé a caminar a la salida ignorándolo, dijo algo mas pero no me percate de eso.

Mire hacia la banqueta, pero ya no había rastro de ella, ni de la limusina que imagino era suya.

Subí a mi auto dirigiéndome al hotel, no podía evitar pensar en lo sucedido, el destino estaba jugando conmigo, poniéndola en mi camino, solamente esperaba que continuara con el juego y pudiera tenerla frente a mi otra vez.


	20. Ed Pov Parte2 Desilucion

Cuando llegue al hotel seguía demasiado afectado, necesitaba saber mas sobre aquella desconocida mujer, que me estaba volviendo loco.

Tenía que saber algo, cualquier cosa, cualquier indicio que me ayudara a encontrarla, de pronto una idea ilumino mi mente, que tonto era como no se me había ocurrido, sabia algunas cosa que podrían ayudarme; ella era alguien importante o por lo menos influyente, eso estaba claro, además estaba en este mismo hotel, sino como es que se había metido a mi habitación, tendría que buscar alguna manera de descubrirlo.

Tome mi celular y marque el numero de mi padre, tenia que verificar a que hora lo vería, para que no sospechara nada de mi plan, el teléfono sono y el contesto.

Bueno? – dijo.

Papa, soy yo, solo quería preguntar a que hora nos veremos para comer – pregunte.

Lo siento hijo – su voz sono apenada – tengo que atender una emergencia aquí en el hotel – concluyo.

Oh, no te preocupes, entonces… nos vemos en la cena? – me alegre.

Si, esta bien, tengo que irme ya llego mi paciente – dijo.

Esta bien, espero todo salga bien, hasta en la noche – dije y el colgó.

Genial ahora tendría tiempo suficiente para investigar sobre mi desconocida; camine hacia la recepción, me concentre mentalmente, tenia que lograr que la recepcionista me diera alguna información; demonios!, no estaba, me recargue del mostrador esperando su llegada.

Puedo ayudarlo señor? – escuche una voz femenina detrás de mi.

Gire y hable – Si señorita, la estaba esperando, necesito su ayuda – la mire muy fijamente, ella pareció ponerse un poco nerviosa.

ee.,, si disculpe, estaba atendiendo una emergencia – dijo tartamudeando, seguramente la misma de la que papa me hablo – pero, dígame por favor, en que puedo ayudarlo – pregunto amablemente.

Necesito que me diga el nombre de un huésped del hotel – dije seguramente – es muy importante para mi – casi sonó como una súplica.

Disculpe señor – dijo apenada – yo no puedo… - la interrumpí.

Por favor, es muy importante – ejercí todo el poder de mi mirada y ella pareció ceder.

Mmm, esta bien, me puede decir el numero de la habitación – pregunto, pero yo no sabía ni siquiera eso, iba a ser mas difícil de lo que había imaginado.

Es que… no se en que habitación esta – conteste.

Disculpe señor, no puedo ayudarlo entonces – me entristecí demasiado, si tan solo supiera esos 3 números, ahora podría estar otra vez junto a ella, pero al parecer no tenia tanta suerte.

Mire, ella tiene una limusina negra - dije esperanzado – es lo único que se, además parece ser un huésped muy distinguido.

Limusina negra? – Pregunto la recepcionista, yo solo acento – la única limusina que se encuentra en el registro, es de la habitación 999 – contesto, mi esperanza volvió.

Me podría decir su nombre? – pregunte feliz, será que por fin podría saberlo?, me miro con duda, - por favor, es muy importante – suplique.

Esta bien, espere un momento – sonreí y espere, mientras ella verificaba en la computadora, parecieron ser los segundos mas largos de mi vida. – disculpe señor, el sistema no funciona bien – dijo y casi jadee – no puedo acceder a los nombres de los huéspedes – concluyo.

Bueno, no era tan malo, por lo menos tenía un numero de habitación, tenía una esperanza de encontrarla.

Bueno, muchas gracias, es usted muy amable – le dije a la joven – no se como agradecerle.

No es nada señor, estamos para servirle – contesto y me retire hacia la habitación 999.

Durante el transcurso por el elevador estaba muy nervioso, como nunca lo había estado, que le diría cuando estuviera frente a ella, mirando sus hermosos ojos chocolates, seguramente no podría volver a contenerme y la tomaría en mis brazos; camine hacia la habitación muy decidido, cuando me encontré frente a la puerta, toque decididamente; volví a tocar la puerta, pero nadie respondió, espere mucho tiempo, pero nadie salió; me dolió un poco no haberla podido ver, pero no perdía las esperanzas, volvería a buscarla mas tarde.

Baje hasta mi habitación y entre, me tumbe sobre la cama un poco cansado, no solo físicamente, también mentalmente, hoy había tenido demasiadas emociones juntas y todas tenían un solo rostro, el de mi desconocida, poco a poco me fui quedando dormido, con su rostro en mi mente.

El sonido de mi celular, me despertó de golpe, lo saque de mi pantalón y conteste.

Bueno – dije un poco somnoliento.

Hijo, estás en tu habitación? – reconocí la voz de mi padre.

Si, aquí estoy, que sucede – pregunte.

Es que pensé que saldríamos a cenar – dijo – y ya es un poco tarde, pensé que me llamarías – concluyó.

Oh, si papa, lo siento me quede dormido – dije apenado – pero te veré en el restaurante en 20 minutos – sugerí.

Si me parece bien, hasta entonces – dijo.

Adiós – colgué.

Me levante de la cama y me cambie de ropa, me puse unos vaquero y una playera negra un poco informal, Salí de mi habitación y entre en el elevador, no pude evitar preguntarme si ella estaría ya en su habitación, estaba un poco desesperado por verla, pero ahora tenía que ir a mi cena con papa; llegue al restaurante y salude a mi padre.

Hola hijo – dijo y me dio un abrazo – lamento haberte abandonado hoy – lucia muy apenado.

No papa, se que tuviste muchos compromisos, te entiendo – conteste.

Si en realidad fue un dia muy atareado – frunció el ceño.

Que sucedió? – pregunte.

Una joven tuvo un pequeño accidente de tránsito – me conto – salió un poco lastimada de un brazo, pero al parecer no fue nada irreversible.

Que pena, espero que se recupere- dije.

Si yo también, ella era muy amable Edward – me miro fijamente – es la clase de muchacha que me gustaría para ti hijo, además era muy hermosa – me guiño un ojo.

Otra vez con eso papa .- dije riéndome.

Es que… a veces estas mucho tiempo solo – dijo triste – me gustaría que encontraras alguien con quien compartir tu vida hijo – palmeo mi hombro.

Te prometo que cuando menos lo imagines te sorprenderé - insinué, no pude evitar que el rostro de mi desconocida viniera a mi mente – algún día encontrare alguien perfecta para mi – concluí.

Eso espero – sonrio y no comento nada mas.

Cenamos tranquilamente, conversando de cualquier cosa, no podía esperar a que la cena terminara y salir corriendo al encuentro de mi desconocida.

Me despedí de mi padre y camine hacia los elevadores, me dispuse entrar cuando vi como un hombre arrebataba el bolso de una señora, no pude evitar enfurecerme y Sali corriendo detrás de el, llegue hasta la calle persiguiendo al hombre, un par de cuadras después me abalance sobre el y lo inmovilice, llego la policía y me pidió que los acompañara como testigo del robo, accedí casi a la fuerza, aunque ya era demasiado tarde como para ir a verla.

Pase casi toda la noche en la comandancia, telefonee a mi padre para no preocuparlo y le conté lo sucedido; la noche fue pasando muy rápido, estaba ansioso y triste, me había hecho muchas ilusiones todo el día y todo había salido mal, no sabía que era lo que ella tenia, pero no podía sacarla de mi mente.

Cuando por fin me dejaron irme, fui directo al hotel, subi a a mi habitación, me tumbe sobre la cama y caí rendido.

Desperté por la mañana con un dolor de cabeza espantoso, eso de desvelarse no era tan bueno, me desvestí y entre al baño, tome una larga ducha para relajarme un poco y Salí a vestirme; hoy tenia planeado ir a verla por fin, tenia que lucir muy bien, tome un pantalón negro de vestir y una camisa azul, intente peinar mi cabello, pero eso era imposible, asi que lo deje como estaba; Lucia muy formal, esperaba a ella le pareciera atractivo.

Sali de mi habitación y baje en el elevador, camine hasta la recepción y me percate de que estuviera la misma recepcionista de la noche anterior; para mi suerte era ella, asi que me acerque y salude.

Bueno días señor – contesto con una sonrisa.

Disculpe, yo sé que es demasiado pedir, pero… ahora si me podría ayudar con el nombre que necesito? – pregunte esperanzado.

He, si al parecer el servicio ya funciona – sonreí, por fin, no lo podía creer.

Comenzó a buscar en la base de datos del hotel, mientras yo casi me comía las uñas de nervios.

Si aquí esta – dijo – la habitación número 999 esta registrada a nombre de Sony bmg – concluyo.

Sony bmg? – Pregunte confundido – como es eso posible – dije casi ahogado.

Si, esto generalmente ocurre, cuando alguno de sus artistas se hospeda con nosotros, los registran a nombre de la disquera – concluyo.

Me quede un poco impactado, ella era cantante?, era eso posible, además de hermosa y perfecta, era famosa?.

Y no me podrías decir el nombre de ese artista? – la mire con suplica.

Señor yo… - la interrumpí.

Por favor, es muy importante – dije tomando su mano, ella vio algo en mi mirada que la hizo ceder – Bueno… tengo entendido que allí se hospeda Isabella Swan. – concluyo.

Isabella Swan…. Repitió mi mente mil veces, que nombre tan hermoso, tanto como lo era ella, ya no era mi desconocida, era mi isabella, a la que tanto necesitaba conocer y tener cerca, la que había volcado mi vida de cabeza en tan solo dos días; ahora si sabía algo de ella, ahora podría acercarme a ella como un hombre.

Muchas gracias Señorita – le regale mi sonrisa mas sincera – no sabe lo mucho que me ha ayudado – ella agacho la mirada apenada.

No es nada, es un placer ayudarlo – contesto.

Gracias, subiré a verla – murmure para mi mismo, no se como ella lo escucho.

Señor, ella ha salido desde temprano, según tengo entendido, regresaran hasta mañana – mi mundo se callo a mis pies, no era posible, el destino ahora se empeñaba en que yo no la conociera, era un asco.

Oh, está bien, gracias – dije dando la vuelta, desganada mente, subí cabizbajo por el elevador hacia la habitación de mi padre, toque la puerta y papa salió; me abraso un poco efusivo y me dijo que se alegraba de que estuviera bien, después me informo de algo que me puso mucho mas triste de lo que ya estaba.

Lo siento hijo, nuestro vuelo sale en la tarde – dijo, después de informarme que teníamos que regresar a Miami, el tenía que regresar por una cirugía que tenía que realizar y yo había recibido una llamada de la agencia diciendo que pasado mañana tenía que ir a a conocer a uno de mis posibles nuevos jefes.

Tuve que acceder, aunque me doliera mucho no poder conocerla, tal vez algún día la volvería a tener frente a mi, o tal vez no, pero esperaba de todo corazón que sí; subí a mi habitación, prepare mi maleta y arregle mis cosas, mire el reloj y ya tenía que encontrarme con mi padre en el lobby, recorrí la habitación con la mirada y pude recordar la noche en la que ella entro aquí, la noche que la tuve entre mis brazos, cerré los ojos y Sali. Me encontré con mi padre y subimos al auto que no llevo al aeropuerto, esperamos y luego abordamos en el vuelo 68 hacia Miami, cerré mis ojos intentado quedar dormido, con una sola imagen en mi mente… la de Isabella Swan.


	21. Ed Pov parte3 Eleccion

La semana paso casi volando, después de instalarme en un hotel, me dedique a ir y venir por la agencia, al parecer me había cotizado bastante, ahora tenia dos grandes propuestas de trabajo, no era algo que me emocionara demasiado, ambas eran de cantantes y no me emocionaba mucho lidiar con demasiados reporteros y fans juveniles, pero… tenía que comenzar a trabajar, hoy iría a conocer a una de ellas se llamaba Jessica Stanley, nunca la había conocido en persona pero me habían dicho que era un poco… insoportable, aunque prefería verificarlo por mi mismo; la otra opción no sabia muy bien de que se trataba, al parecer quería que yo no conociera su identidad hasta que los conociera.

Sali del hotel rumbo a la mansión de Jessica Stanley, durante el camino volví a recordar aquellos ojos cafés, en esta semana no había logrado olvidarla ni un dia, Isabella, Ahora sabia muchas cosas de ella, mi obsesión era tanta que había investigado de ella en internet, gracias al cielo mas de 3 millones de enlaces aparecían cuando busque su nombre, era muy famosa, mas de lo que había imaginado, su nombre completo era Isabella Marie Swan, tenia 23 años, lo que me alegro yo acababa de cumplir 28 solo le llevaba 5 años, no era tanto, ella había vivido casi toda su vida en un pequeño pueblo llamado forks, según la describían los sitios era muy reservada, nunca se involucraba en chismes ni nada por el estilo, investigue minuciosamente si tenia novio o estaba en alguna relación – solo de pensarlo me hervía la sangre – pero casi salto de alegría, cuando decía que no estaba en ninguna relación, intente descubrir donde vivía, pero no pude saberlo, se la pasaba de gira casi todo el tiempo; incluso compre su música por internet, casi diario me la pasaba escuchando su hermosa voz, ella tenia mucho talento y dios sus videoclips, nunca había visto a una mujer ser tan sensual como ella lo era, parecía un sueño haber tenido esa diosa entre mis brazos, tendría que encontrarla o me volvería loco.

No me percate de el momento en el que legue a la mansión de Jessica, era enorme y muy lujosa, una limusina estaba estacionada frente a la casa, me estacione detrás de la limusina; camine hacia la puerta y toque, la puerta se abrió y un hombre joven de cabello obscuro me saludo.

Hola Soy Edward cullen – me presente.

Oh, Edward, soy Sam Uley, el representante de Jessica – dijo tendiéndome la mano, yo la tome.

Es un placer – conteste.

Adelante, Jessica te espera – dijo haciendo ademan de que pasara.

Solo asentí y entre a la casa, estaba llena de cuadros y fotografías de una mujer, Jessica imagine, en el fondo de encontraba la sala donde me esperaba ella; Jessica era muy hermosa y tenia un muy buen cuerpo, vestía un pequeñísimo short de mezclilla y una blusa de tirantes, lucia muy provocadora, pero había algo en ella que no me daba confianza, quizás era ese gesto de altanería que tenia en su rostro.

Buenas tardes señorita Stanley – salude formalmente.

No seas tonto – dijo seductoramente, mientras se acercaba demasiado a mi – llámame Jessica – beso mi mejilla y yo solo sonreí.

Esta bien Jessica – conteste – soy Edward cullen – me presente.

Se muy bien quién eres – me miro - eres mi nuevo guarda espaldas – dijo muy segura, si, definitivamente ella creía que podía tenerlo todo, por tener la posición que ocupaba.

Aun tengo otra entrevista – comente, ella soltó una risita.

Lo se, pero estoy segura que te quedaras conmigo, cuando conozcas a tu otro prospecto de trabajo, ella es tan… común – ella destilaba veneno con cada palabra.

Jessica – la llamo Sam – porque no vamos al grano – dijo secamente.

Esta bien, siéntate Edward – tomo mi mano y me llevo hasta el sillón, donde me sentó junto a ella.

Sam me explico detalladamente las clausulas y beneficios que me ofrecía al trabajar con Jessica, era una gran oferta, difícil de superar, claro por soportar a Jessica las 24 horas valía la pena, cada vez que abría la boca demostraba la clase de mujer que era; altanera y con poco respeto por los demás; la reunión transcurrió un poco lenta, cuando por fin todo quedo aclarado, dije que tenía que retirarme, Jessica se despidió muy emotivamente, pagándose mucho a mi.

Nos vemos muy pronto – susurro en mi oído.

Hasta luego – dije separándome y saliendo hacia mi auto.

Llegue a la casa de mis padres ya era la hora de la cena, asi que me reuní con mis padres y hermanos, platicamos durante bastante tiempo, amaba estar con mi familia, aunque ellos estuvieran tan felices en pareja y yo siempre solo, de las pocas novias que había tenido, nunca había traído ninguna a casa.

Me despedí, pero mama insistió en que me quedara a dormir, asi que accedí y subí a mi cuarto, a tiempo que recibí una llamada de la agencia, diciendo que tenia la cita para la otra oferta a las 5, colgué el teléfono y me fui a dormir, como ya era costumbre, escuchando las canciones de mi diosa.

Desperté temprano como de costumbre, me arregle un poco informal y casi toda mi ropa estaba en el hotel, además hoy había demasiado calor, ni siquiera peine mi cabello, preferí ponerme una gorra; Sali a desayunar, pero ya todos habían desayunado asi que preferí ir a la cocina, alli se encontraba alice, me senté en la barra mientras ella se ofreció a prepárame algo, platicamos largo rato mientras comía.

El dia paso bastante lento, no había salido de casa, hoy estaba algo ansioso, no sabia la razón, no podía sacar a Isabella de mi mente, Sali al jardín a intentar despejarme, pero no lo logre, cualquier cosa que veía me hacia recordarla, las flores, el canto de los pájaros , las nubes, todo.

La tarde llego sin dar previo aviso, Sali de mi casa y conduje hacia la dirección que me habían dado en la agencia, después de un no muy largo camino llegue.

La casa era enorme y muy hermoso, Tenia algo que hacía de aquel lugar muy cálido y sencillo, pero a la vez era bastante lujoso, baje de mi auto y me acerque a la puerta, pero antes de tocar la puerta una mujer se asomo dentro de la casa, era pequeña y delgada, sus facciones eran un poco rasgadas.

Hola tu debes de ser Edward – dijo muy amablemente, parecía ser muy dulce.

Si soy yo, mucho gusto – dije sonriendo y tendiendo mi mano, ella la tomo al momento.

El gusto es mio, soy Ángela Weber – sonrió - adelante – me invito a pasar.

Gracias – camine hacia el pasillo.

Que hermosa era esta casa, era tan sencilla e irradiaba un toque fementido, era muy detallada, habían flores y jarrones por todas partes; camine hacia donde visualice la sala junto a Angela.

Muy bien Edward, me alegro mucho de conocerte – dijo Ángela – pronto llegara… - Ángela no termino y sonrió hacia mi espalda.

Oh bella que bueno que has llegado – dijo Ángela – mira, el es Edward, Edward Cullen, tu futuro guarda espaldas – sonrió.

Bella?, que extraño nombre, seguramente era su jefa.

Gire para enfrentarme con mi tal vez nueva jefa.

Respirar no hacía falta, mirar algo no me permitía apreciarlo, todo carecía de sentido, en cuando los mas hermosos ojos chocolate sostuvieron mi mirada, podía sentir mi mirada penetrar la suya, parpadee varias veces, esto no podía ser cierto, pero alli seguia parada frente ami, congelada igual que yo, Delante de mi se encontraba mi diosa, como era posible, poder tener su hermosura tan cerca, había anhelado tanto este momento y hora sin esperarlo, estaba sucediendo; me quede embobado mas tiempo del necesario hoy se veía mas hermosa, o tal vez era lo mucho que la había anhelado, esa blusa azul hacia que su palida piel luciera suave y tersa, sus jeans resaltaban lo bien torneado de sus piernas y su cadera, tenia su cabello en una coleta que me daba una vista de sus hombros casi desnudos, sus hermosas facciones estaban un poco desencajadas por la sorpresa y sus mejillas totalmente rojas, estuve apunto de o contenerme y correr hacia ella, pero logre controlarme, su brazo tenia puesto una férula; Se habría lastimado?, yo quería protegerla de cualquier peligro.

Pasa algo? – pregunto Ángela, ella desvió su mirada – ya se conocían ¿ - pregunto un poco extrañada, seguramente se había fijado, como mire a isabella.

Ella no contesto nada, y los segundos pasaban asi que decidí hablar.

Mm no señorita Ángela – conteste muy seguro y mire a isabella, ella seguía muy confusa.

Eh no Ángela, no lo conocía – dijo, intentando sonar lo mas convincente posible.

En todo caso, Edward ella es Isabella Swan, pero le gusta que la llamen bella, trabajaras para ella si asi lo deseas – me dijo angela.

Bella, le hacia total honor a ella, su belleza me tenia cautivado, mi mente no formulaba la idea de trabajar para ella, como seria tenerla junto a mi todo el tiempo, seria el cielo sin duda.

Es un placer señorita Swan – dije y la mire tendiendo mi mano para estrechar la suya, moría de ganas por tocarla.

Ella sin dudar tomo mi mano, la sensación fue indescriptible, la corriente eléctrica atravesó tomo mi cuerpo cuando tome su mano, la mire fijamente a los ojos, ella también me miraba fijamente, podía pasar toda mi vida mirando dentro de sus ojos chocolate, sonrei y acaricie la planta de su mano sin que angela pudiera notarlo, la electricidad fue demasiado intensa y ella soltó mi mono, sentí un vacio muy grande cuando ella me soltó.

Bueno, ahora que ya se conocen, te explicare Edward las ventajas de que trabajes con nosotros, toma asiento por favor – angela hablo, recordándome el motivo de mi presencia aqui.

Aleje mi vista por un momento de su rostro, les hice a ademan de que se sentaran primero, ellas lo hicieron y enseguida me senté, dejando vagar mi mente otra vez en bella.

Bueno, primero que nada, te contare el porque necesitamos de tus servicios – dijo Ángela, intente poner un poco de atención, aunque mi mente solo podía pensar en que tenia enfrente a mi diosa.

Hace una semana estábamos en Londres, y bella sufrió algunos percances con los paparazis, primero se metió en una habitación equivocada por huir de ellos –bella tenia razón, había sido un accidente, el mas maravilloso de todos , al mencionarlo, mi mente vago hacia aquel momento, mi diosa entre mis brazos, sus suaves labios siendo rosados por los míos, podía sentir la sonrisa n mi rostro.– y después de que la lleve a una librería como sorpresa para que se despejara un poco, a la salida nos perseguía un auto con muchos reporteros, Tyler nuestro chofer intento perderlos, pero tuvimos un leve accidente, en el cual bella salió un poco lastimada de su brazo – dijo señalando su brazo, una ira enorme me inundo, no permitiría que nadie la lastimara de nuevo, aunque ella no fuera mi la protegería de cualquier cosa.

Aunque bella es muy independiente, la he obligado a que seda, no quiero que salga lastimada – dijo angela con preocupación. – y por eso Edward es que necesitamos de tus servicios, me han dicho que eres realmente bueno en esto, y bella te necesita.

Sus palabras inundaron mi alma, como deseaba yo que bella me necesitara, pero de otra manera, como a un hombre.

El celular de angela me saco de mis pensamientos – disculpen, tengo que contestar, platiquen mientras vuelvo – dijo y salió.

Esto era genial, angela salió y me dejo solo con ella, no pude evitar plantar mi mirada en su rostro, parecía un adicto en busca de su dosis diaria.

Asi que… Isabella Swan – dije sorprendido, tenia que averiguar cosas de ella.

Si y tu… Edward Cullen – respondió en el mismo tono de sorpresa.

Una leve carcajada salió de mi boca – si así me llamo, lo hubiese sabido antes si así lo hubiera querido – dije seductoramente, ella me provocaba demasiado, además me encantaba como se veía nerviosa.

No veo el porque – contesto sin importancia, no negare que dolió un poco, pero intente no demostrarlo.

Sigues con eso? – Pregunte – no te importa en lo mas mínimo que este aquí? – La mire fijamente, no era posible que ella no sintiera nada.

No te diré que no me sorprende verte aquí, pero tanto como importarme, no – ella estaba siendo grosera, pero después de todo eso era mi culpa desde el principio, me odie por eso.

De verdad? – susurre casi en suplica- no te importa nada? – dije y me levante del sillón, acercándome hasta donde ella estaba, me arrodille frente a ella muy cerca, parecía confundida, aproveche eso y con mucho cuidado de no lastimarla la tome por los brazos, necesitaba su contacto - porque bella, no te importa porque soy un simple guarda espaldas? – Me puse my triste ante la realidad de mis palabras, yo no podía aspirar tan fácilmente a alguien como ella, y no era por el dinero, sino que de seguro ella tenía miles de pretendientes, como lograría que me escogiera a mi, un guardaespaldas..

No en lo absoluto es por eso. –Contesto un poco alto - las clases sociales son lo que menos me importa- dijo y una sonrisa inundo mi rostro, si a ella no le importaba, tenia una oportunidad.

Entonces?, porque no le importa señorita – insistí.

Pues porque usted y yo no nos conocemos, lo que paso fue un error y no creo que tengamos nada de que hablar, solo somos 2 personas con las que al destino le parece divertido jugar – dijo casi gritando, estaba loca, como podía decir que había sido un error, le demostraría que no.

Si cree de verdad que es un error, porque me permite acercarme, porque no me echa de aquí en este mismo momento – la mire fijamente – Respóndame – exigí, estaba un poco desesperado.

No lo se – fue lo i que respondió, eso me regreso las esperanzas que ya estaba perdiendo.

Yo si lo se – dije y por segunda vez mis labios contra los suyos.

Comencé besándola muy tierno y lento, pero ella , Coloco sus manos en mi cabello y me jalo mas hacia ella intensificando el beso, a mi no me molesto en lo absoluto, mi diosa tenia los labios mas deliciosos que había probado en mi vida, y parecía que ninguna cercanía era suficiente, coloque mis manos sobre su pequeña y cálida cintura y pegue mas mi cuerpo al suyo; ella me estaba correspondiendo de una manera que me volvía loco, la necesitaba mas cada segundo, con mi lengua recorrí su labio inferior y ella entendió mis intenciones al instante abrió su boca y yo introduje mi lengua, su aliento me estaba embriagando, era delicioso.

Nuestras lenguas se rosaban intensamente, esto era maravilloso, mis manos subían y bajaban por mi espalda y hasta su cintura, no podía dejar de tocarla, podía sentir como mi cuerpo reaccionaba ante nuestro contacto.

Ella separo sus labio un poco de los míos, obligada por la falta de oxigeno, mientras yo dejaba suaves besos sobre sus labios, no podía separarme de ella pero al final también necesite aire y me separe solo un poco para respirar, nos seguíamos mirando fijamente, sus ojos estaban un poco obscuros y sus mejillas encendidas, me alegraba saber que yo también provocaba sensaciones en ella.

He estado esperando por esto – dije susurrando

Esperaba su respuesta, de ella dependía mi felicidad ahora.

Yo también – dijo un poco apenada.

La felicidad me inundo, no lo podía creer, ella también había deseado verme, quizás no tanto como yo a ella, pero si lo había deseado.

Mi sonrisa se ensancho – De verdad? – Pregunte, aun parecía un sueño – No estés apenada – levante su rostro casi rojo por la pena.

Lo siento, es que esto es demasiado inusual, no pienses que me la pasó haciendo esto. – se veía hermosa apenada y tratando de explicarme, yo ya lo sabía esto era especial.

Tranquila – dije acariciando su mejilla, era fascinante poder tocarla con libertad – Tampoco creas que yo hago esto, también es mi primera vez.

Ella comenzó a reírse, su melodiosa voz inundo toda la sala, se veía mas hermosa sonriendo.

Tienes una sonrisa hermosa – le dije sonriendo

Tu también – me contesto, acerco su mano y roso mis labios con la yema de sus dedos..

No pude esperar más y me acerque nuevamente a ella con la intención de besarla, y no había nada que deseara mas, pero en ese momento escuche los pasos seguramente de Ángela, acercarse hacia nosotros.


	22. Ed Pov Parte41 Posibilidades

Alguien viene – dijo bella, separando su rostro del mio.

Mmm – la mire muy triste – aun tenemos muchas cosas pendientes – susurre en su oído, yo la necesitaba demasiado todavía.

Me separe de ella casi a la fuerza y me fui a sentar al sillón frente a ella de nuevo, antes de que angela entrara le regale una sonrisa a mi diosa.

Listo – dijo angela – disculpen, era uno de los empresarios – se sentó junto a bella. – Pudieron conversar bien – pregunto.

Pude notar el sonrojo en sus mejillas, seguro estaba recordando nuestro beso.

Si fue muy… placentero – dije mirando a bella, había sido mas que placentero, había sido perfecto.

Me alegra mucho, y tu bella, que te pareció?- le pregunto angela, me quede estático esperando su respuesta, necesitaba saber lo que ella pensaba-

Bien angela, parece que Edward es muy profesional – dijo, pude notar el doble sentido de sus palabras y eso me encanto, sonreí abiertamente.

Muy bien, parece que han congeniado muy bien – sonrió – Edward me contaron que fuiste también a ver a Jessica Stanley, que te pareció? – oh, jessica por donde comenzaría, me dio rabia al recordar como se había referido a mi otra propuesta, común?, mi diosa era todo menos común.

Mm pues ella es muy amable – dije, no pude evitar fruncir el seño – creo que tiene a extralimitarse un poco, pero parecía muy amable – amable, ella era todo menos eso.

Oh entonces era amable, pero tanto como para aceptar su oferta en lugar de la de bella? – pregunto angela, Mire fijamente a bella a los ojos, su rostro estaba un poco ansioso, yo dejaría a cualquiera con tal de estar cerca de ella.

Antes de contestar su pregunta señorita angela, me gustaría que la señorita bella, tomara la decisión si ella quiere que sea yo el encargado de su seguridad, no crea que esta obligada a contratarme – dije y la mire, yo no le podía imponer nada, necesitaba que ella eligiera estar conmigo, la dejaría elegir lo que deseara. – Ella puede encontrar a alguien mejor para protegerla.- concluí, aunque dudaba que alguien la pudiera cuidar como yo lo haría.

Tienes razón Edward - me apoyo angela – bella es tu decisión – ambos miramos a bella, en espera de una respuesta.

Me parece… perfecto, como ya dije parece que Edward es muy capas – respondió ella al instante, no podía describir la felicidad que sentía.

Ya escuchaste Edward – insinuó angela – ahora si nos puede contestar? – me pregunto.

Mi respuesta es que... - era hasta absurdo contestar, ella debía de saber cuánto la necesitaba.

Claro que si – mire como bella inhalaba profundamente – no creo encontrar una mejor jefa que la señorita Swan – mi jefa, mi diosa, quería todo de ella, era un sueño estar junto a ella.

Bella – dijo, parándose de el sillón, al instante yo también me puse de pie – Puedes llamarme bella, así lo hacen mis amigos – aclaro, Me encantaba que me considerara por lo menos su amigo, podía anhelar a mas.

Bella – repetí, era hermoso poder decir su nombre.

Genial – dijo angela – me alegro de que todo saliera bien, ahora que estas aquí me siento mas tranquila – escuche el suspiro de angela.

No se preocupe, junto a mi la señorit… - bella me miro furica, al parecer no le gustaba que no la llamara solo por su nombre – bella, no sufrirá ningún peligro, yo prometo protegerla – era lo único que aria de ahora en adelante, bella sonrió al escucharme.

Lo se Edward, cufiamos en ti – dijo angela y se acerco para darme un abrazo, ella era muy dulce, y yo ya le tenia mucho cariño por el simple hecho de poner a bella en mi camino otra vez – ben bella dale un abrazo de bienvenida a Edward.

Se acerco a mi mirándome a los ojos, pase mis brazos por su pequeña cintura y ella los suyos por la mia, la apreté contra mi cuerpo, la sensación era maravillosa, tenerla tan cerca de mi.

Me podría acostumbrar a esto – susurre muy bajo en su oído, la sentí estremecerse en mis brazos.

La tuve que soltar y la mire a los ojos regalándole una sonrisa.

Bien Edward, tenemos que arreglar fechas, en donde estás viviendo ahora? – me pregunto angela.

Estoy en un hotel – conteste.

Mira Edward, la próxima gira de bella comienza en una semana, hasta entonces serian requeridos tus servicios, pero te pido te venga a vivir aquí hasta entonces – Dijo angela, esto no era posible, vivir en la misma casa que mi diosa, parecía el mejor de los regalos.

Mis ojos estaban totalmente abiertos por la sorpresa, no creía lo que sucedía.

Yo… no me gustaría causar molestias, preferiría permanecer en mi hotel – dije mirando a bella, no quería imponerle mi presencia.

Por favor Edward no seas tonto – me dijo angela sonriendo – aquí hay mas de 10 habitaciones vacías, además me sentiría mas segura de que estuvieras aquí con bella, tendré que salir 3 días del país a arreglar un asunto con unos empresarios, y no me gustaría dejarla aquí sola – explico angela.

Si todo lo demás parecía irreal, esto era otra cosa, 3 dias solo aquí con ella, no sabia que el cielo pudiera bajar hasta la tierra.

No podía imaginar mi rostro, pero… yo no podría… que pensarían de ella si se quedaba sola con un desconocido, yo cuidaría su imagen también.

Yo … no me gustaría que la gente pensara mal al ver a un hombre aquí solo con la seño… con bella –dije nervioso, aunque ya podía imaginarme aquí solo con ella, todos los encuentros que podríamos tener.

Edward – intervino bella – no te preocupes por eso, además todo el mundo sabe que desde hace tiempo teníamos intención de contratarte – su mirada era muy dulce, ella quería que yo me quedara con ella!!!.

Si bella tiene razón, además tú no eres un desconocido, has trabajado para muchos famosos en Europa, según tengo entendido. – recalco angela.

Si – dijo bella – no me gustaría quedarme aquí sola, imagina si algún reportero se trata de meter. – parecía asustada, quise correr y abrasarla, yo no permitiría que nadie la dañara, yo estaría junto a ella.

Está bien, no se preocupe, yo la cuidare – dije al instante.

Gracias – contesto, ella no tenía nada que agradecerme.

Entonces iré al hotel por mis cosas – comente, una leve sonrisa apareció en mis labios.

Si me parece perfecto – bella sonrió, lucía un poco extraña – Angela - la llamo – cuando sale tu vuelo? - puse mucha atención ante eso.

Hoy en la noche bella, regresare dentro de 3 o 4 días – contesto; 3 o 4 dias, aunque ningún tiempo era suficiente junto a ella.

Bueno me retiro al hotel entonces – intervine.

Te acompaño a la puerta – se ofreció bella, me encanto que lo hiciera.

Hasta luego angela- me despedí de angela tendiendo mi mano.

Hasta luego Edward- respondió angela tomándola.

Caminamos por el pasillo que dirigía a la puerta, nos mirábamos cada segundo, la atracción era inevitable; el trayecto fue muy corto, cuando llegamos a la puerta acerque mis rostro al suyo, el impulso de besarla me obligaba.

Edward, nos pueden ver – susurro.

Tienes razón disculpa – dije apenado, ella tenia razón, aun no sabíamos que pasaría con nosotros.

No te preocupes – me regalo una hermosa sonrisa.

Te dije lo hermosa que estas hoy? – dije mirándola, hoy y siempre, cada vez que la veía lucia mas hermosa; bella pareció sonrojarse.

No- . dijo tímidamente.

Pues te ves hermosa – dije perdido en su belleza.

Gracias.- contesto.

Por nada- me acerque y le di un leve beso en la mejilla.

Adiós – di la vuelta hacia mi auto, desesperado por volver a su lado.

Hasta pronto – la escuche decir, y Sali casi volando de su casa, la prisa por volver junto a ella me estaba carcomiendo.

Conduje rumbo al hotel, no podía dejar de pensar en lo sucedido, como era posible que el destino se empeñara en jugar de esa manera con nosotros, pero se lo agradecía infinitamente, ahora tenia la oportunidad de estar junto a mi diosa y protegerla.

Llegue al hotel y subi por el elevador, cuando llegue a mi habitación comencé a cambiarme de ropa, me puse mi traje negro y unos lentes obscuros que usaba para trabajar, una cosa era que su gira comenzara dentro de una semana y otra que yo no comenzaría a trabajar con ella hoy mismo. Tome rápidamente una maleta y comencé a introducir todo rápidamente, no aguantaba las ganas de volver junto a mi bella, Sali de la habitación y me dirigía la recepción, pague mi cuenta y Sali hacia mi auto.

Iba conduciendo camino a casa de bella, había pasado 2 horas aproximadamente, cuando pase enfrente de una florería una idea ilumino mi mente, me estacione y baje; fue my difícil escoger, hasta que recordé a ver leído en la red, que sus flores favoritas eran las rosas, se me ocurrió comprar un ramo de rosas rojas y en el fondo pedí les colocaran 3 rosas blancas, una por cada dia que pasaríamos solos; escribir la tarjeta fue quizás lo mas difícil, necesitaba pedirle disculpas por lo mal que me había portado al principio, necesitaba que comenzáramos de cero, me inspire lo mas que pude y la escribí; Sali de la tienda y me dirigí ahora si a su casa, ya era casi la hora de la cena, me pregunte si bella habría comido ya, me encantaría invitarla a cenar, pero tuve miedo de su respuesta, asi que tome mi celular y llame a un muy buen restaurante de comida italiana que según leí era su favorita, calcule el tiempo del pedido y todo se apegaba a mis planes.

Cuando llegue me estacione alejado de la puerta, camine hacia ella y deje el ramo de rosas sobre el suelo, toque el timbre y me escondí detrás de un pilar; después de unos segundo escuche como la puerta se abría, mire hacia la puerta donde bella iba saliendo, mi diosa lucia muy sensual, había cambiado sus jeans por una pequeña falda de mezclilla sus piernas lucían hermosas, tenia puesta una playerita blanca y unas sandalias, solo ella podría lucir tierna y sensual al mismo tiempo.

Observe como levanto el ramo y una sonrisa inundo su hermoso rostro, la vi leer la nota y estaba muy ansioso por saber su reacción.

Era lo menos que podía hacer, después de lo tonto que fui – dije y ella volteo.

Bella me miraba fijamente de arriba abajo, eso me complació mucho, me quite los lentes y la mire fijamente, ella no me había contestado aun.

No te gustaron – dios que tonto, como unas flores, de seguro eran insignificantes para ella..

NO; NO Edward, me encantaron, son hermosas – corrío hacia donde yo estaba – Gracias – me dijo y me regalo una hermosa sonrisa.

De verdad? – dije feliz.

Claro que si, por que te mentiría – ella entrecerró los ojos, se veía muy linda.

Bueno, porque eres tan linda que no te atreverías a lastimar los sentimientos de nadie – bella se sonrojo al escucharlo, tendría que acostumbrarse a mis cumplidos.

Pues te equivocas, me encanto y no te miento –dijo, de pronto estábamos muy cerca, podía sentir su calor.

Bueno te creo entonces, solo porque luces completamente adorable – mi vista vago por sus piernas y su hermoso cuerpo.

Bueno… y a que se debe la elegancia. – me pregunto señalando mi traje.

Es mi uniforme, lo uso todos los días y a todas horas cuando estoy trabajando – explique.

Mmm Pero tu todavía no estás trabajando – su voz sono demasiado sexy, me volvería loco.

Desde luego que si, prometí cuidarte y eso es lo que hare- yo la cuidaría, era mi responsabilidad.

Tu trabajo inicia el dentro de una semana, ahora serás mi invitado – me recrimino. – mi guarda espaldas vendrás dentro de una semana – dijo en broma; su invitado?, ella quería que estuviéramos solos sin el hecho de ser su guarda espaldas?.

Bueno, ya que creo es imposible discutir contigo, me invitarías a pasar para poder cambiarme.- dije cediendo.

Oh, claro disculpa – me mostro la puerta, tome mi maleta y la seguí hasta la entrada, bella jugaba con sus manos, lucia muy nerviosa, yo estaba igual, era mi sueño hecho realidad tenerla junto a mi y a solas.

Tu habitación – dijo mientras abría la puerta, ella entro y la seguí de inmediato, la habitación era muy elegante y espaciosa, en el fondo había una gran cama blanca.

Gracias, es muy bonita- mire a mi diosa – eres muy amable – deje mientras tomaba su mano, en estas horas había extrañado su rose, parecía que podía respirar bien otra vez.

No.. no es nada – dijo tartamudeando, que linda se veía.

Me acerque a ella, necesitaba sus labios, cuando estaba muy cerca ella tiro sus llaves al suelo, que mal.

Se agacho a recogerlas y yo hice lo mismo, tropecé nuestros brazos y bella comenzó a caer de espaldas, no podía permitir que se golpeara, así que me apresure y coloque mis manos en su cabeza, cayendo los dos al suelo alfombrado, yo encima de ella.

Estaba encima de mi diosa, solo ´podía imaginar todo lo que quería hacer con ella en ese momento.

Estas bien? – pregunte preocupado, tal ves la había lastimado.

Si, bien dicen que el dinero no compra todo - dijo y la mire extrañado – veras, yo no he podido comprar la coordinación – no pude evitar soltar una risita cuando dijo eso.

No creo que necesites nada – susurre – para mi pareces perfecta - mas perfecta, no habían palabras para describir a esta mujer, era demasiado afortunado de tenerla junto a mi.

Bella iba a contestar algo, pero no pude mas y me apodere de sus labios, no quería hacer nada que ella no quisiera pero mi necesidad de ella era demasiada, con mis labios recorrí cada centímetro de los suyos que me fue posible, su sabor era delicioso, con cuidado quite una de mis mano de su cabeza y comencé a acariciar su brazo, no podía parar de tocarla, su piel era lo mas suave que había sentido en mi vida, acaricie su cuello con mucha delicadeza y deje mi mano descansar allí, gemí de placer cuando bella tomo la solapa de mi saco y me jalo mas hacia ella intensificando el beso e introdujo su deliciosa lengua en mi boca, estaba mas que sorprendido ella era tan dulce y apasionada al mismo tiempo, mi diosa también me necesitaba mas cerca, acaricio mi lengua con la suya excitándome demasiado, mi cuerpo estaba reaccionando muy rápido, sentí sus pequeñas manos dentro de mi saco y comenzó a quitármelo, me sorprendió tanto que me separe un poco de ella y la mire, lucia muy sonrojada y sensual, ella me miro y me quito el saco, cerré los ojos cuando sus manos comenzaron a acariciar mi pecho, era exquisito el placer que estaba sintiendo en este momento, ninguna mujer me había provocado esto jamás, tomo el primer botón de mi camisa dispuesta a quitármela y yo no tenia ninguna oposición; en ese momento el timbre sonó apartándonos de nuestra fantasía.

La mire fijamente intentando sosegar mi deseo, pero mientras la veía era imposible..

Tengo que ir . – susurro.

Yo solo asentí y le regale una sonrisa, tenia que tomar un baño frio, me levante de encima de ella y la ayude a ponerse de pie, me coloque mi saco de nuevo y le abrí la puerta de la habitación para que saliéramos.

Caminamos callados durante el transcurso a la puerta, tenia mi mirada fijamente puesta en bella, quería saber que pensaba.

Bella abrió la puerta y allí se encontraba un repartidor; cierto, yo había encargado comida, bella ocupaba totalmente mi mente, había olvidadla cena.

El joven le dijo sobre su pedido y bella estaba muy confundida diciendo que ella no había encargado nada.

Lo siento, fui yo – intervine, y la mire sonriendo – Cuanto es joven? – Le pregunte.

Son 40 dólares – me entrego la nota..

Quédate con el cambio – le dije entregándole un billete.

Gracias, hasta luego – Se despidió el joven.

Bella me miraba muy curiosa, sonreí un poco y hable antes que ella.

Fue antes de llegar aquí – dije en tono de broma – Me imagine que no habías comido nada y no creo que eso sea bueno – dije preocupado.

Oh, Edward no debiste molestarte, yo podía preparar algo – ella quería cocinar para mi?, esa seria la mejor cena de toda mi vida.

No, como crees, además he querido invitarte a cenar desde el día de la librería – sonreí al recordar aquel dia– pero como no sabía si aceptarías, preferí traer la cena a tu casa.

Le deje saber sobre las dudas que tenia.

Claro que hubiera aceptado –me miro directo a los ojos – porque creías que no aceptaría? –no parecía entender.

Bueno, tal vez no te gustaría estarte exhibiendo con tu guarda espaldas – soltó una risita y la mire extrañado.

Lo siento, es que sonó algo gracioso, además ya te dije que eso no me importa, y tu deja de actuar como si fueras cualquiera, te puedo recordar con quienes has trabajado – me acuso, seguramente sabia con quienes había trabajado..

Bueno, porque en lugar de discutir, cenamos, antes de que se enfrié –le hice ademán de entrar en la casa y ella asintió.

Caminamos hacia la cocina, alli había una pequeña y linda mesa.

Toma asiento Edward, yo serviré – me dijo y se dirigió a la alacena por los paltos mientras yo tomaba asiento, ella coloco los platos comenzó a servir a servir.

Oh comida italiana, es mi favorita – dijo emocionada.

Lo sé – dije sin pensar y ella me miro confundida.

Que tonto no le podía decir que la había investigado en Internet, que pensaría ella de mi.

A si?, y se puede saber cómo lo sabes? – Me pregunto.

Mm pues… yo… yo – Comencé a tartamudear, que torpe era.

No Me lo dirás? - Hizo puchero, se veía demasiado tierna, la mire embobado, ella estaba apunto de ganar.

Te busque es google – dije muy apenado y agache mi cabeza.

Esperaba no se molestara o algo por el estilo, y entendiera que estaba desesperado por ella.

Y… Descubriste algo interesante – pregunto con una sonrisa, tuve que levantar mi rostro.

Pues de hecho si- fruncí el ceño - Aunque sabias que aparecen 3 Millones 690 Mil enlaces cuando busco tu nombre? – Dije contrariado, eso había sido un problema – Además todas eran muy genéricas, no me decían lo que yo quería saber de verdad – no había logrado descubrir lo que en estas pocas horas junto a ella.

MM. Lamento que mis seguidores te hayan decepcionado – Fingió tristeza – Pero tal vez sería mejor que me preguntaras directamente lo que quieres saber – ella me ofrecía contestar mis preguntas.

De hecho, quiero saber todo de ti – la mire fijamente – Quiero conocer todos los aspectos de ti, tanto de la artista, así también de la mujer – ella se quedo muy quieta, podía escuchar su corazón palpitar fuertemente.

Bueno, en ese caso, que te parece si jugamos a las 20 preguntas? - sugirió.

Es una gran idea, Propongo que sean 10, pero… Que podamos preguntar cualquier cosa- la mire con picardía, en realidad solo quería saber una cosa sobre ella.

Bella pareció ponerse un poco nerviosa.

Hecho – contesto y me tendio la mano, yo la tome por mas tiempo del necesarios y la acaricie, ella pareció apenada y la solto. – Comienzo yo entonces – asentí y le sonreí, para darle ánimos.

Porque te dedicas a ser guarda espaldas? – al parecer fue lo primero que se le ocurrió.

Comencé contándole mis sueños desde niño y después la primera ocasión en la que me plantee ser guarda espaldas.

Y que paso después? – Pregunto muy curiosa, no pude evitar sonreir.

Termine de contarle como había aceptado la primera propuesta para dedicarme a eso y ella parecía complacida; le dije que era mi turno.

Dispara – me dijo.

Como es que te convertiste en una gran estrella ? – al parecer bella sea apeno un poco – siempre quisiste ser cantante ?.

Si, siempre quise serlo, en la secundaria me la pasaba cantando por todas partes, mis maestros ya no me soportaban – dijo y no pude evitar tirar una carcajada, mi diosa además de hermosa, era muy divertida. – y en una ocasión tuve la oportunidad de que unos empresarios me escucharan y me ofrecieron la oportunidad de dedicarme a esto, y afortunadamente pude tener éxito y ser del gusto del público – Expreso muy feliz.

No veo la manera de que una mujer como tu, no pudiera ser del gusto de cualquier persona – dije mirándola fijamente, era demasiado el deseo que sentía por ella.

Eh.. Siguiente pregunta – dijo tratando de cambiar el tema.

Tienes familia, como son ellos? – pregunto.

Si tengo una familia – sonreí l recordarlos – Soy muy afortunado de tenerlos, siempre me han a poyado en todo, y son realmente maravillosos – yo era realmente afortunado por tener una familia, y mas por que era maravillosas personas.

Ella me miraba a la expectativa, asi que comencé a contarle y describirle a cada uno de los miembros de mi familia, ella sonreía a menudo cuado notaba el gran amor que sentía por ellos.

Perece que tiene una muy hermosa familia – comento y me puse feliz, yo quería que ella los conociera.

Gracias – respondí – que hay de tu familia? – Pregunto – como son? – pregunte, necesitaba saber todo sobre ella.

Pero bella pareció entristecerse, y agacho su mirada, que le sucedía, había dicho algo malo?, quise abrasarla y preguntarle que sucedía, pero preferí esperar su respuesta.

No pude contenerme mas y me incline sobre la mesa quedando muy cerca de ella.– Dije algo que te molestara? – pregunte preocupado.

Alzo la vista y me miro, me dolía verla triste. – no, no has sido tú, es solo que… - no termino la frase.

Es solo que, que bella, que te sucede? – estaba muy preocupado, que le pasaba a mi bella..

Edward – Me miro directamente a los ojos, yo solo espere. – Yo no tengo nada que contarte de mi familia – dijo sinceramente – Porque yo no tuve una, solo viví con mi papa al que casi nunca veía por que su trabajo no lo permitía, y mama… ella nos abandono cuando era muy pequeña, sin importarle ni un poco – mi niña, como era posible que alguien la pudiera abandonar, si ella era lo mas lindo de este mundo, me sentía desamparado por su tristeza - así que veras no tengo mucho que contar – intento sonreir, pero no era una sonrisa sincera, mire como una lagrima rodaba por su mejilla.

Bella – dije, y camine, mas bien corri hacia donde ella estaba, la mire fijamente y la abrace muy fuerte, quería que supiera que yo estaba aquí con ella, y no se volveria a sentir sola nunca mas; intente calmarla, ella seguía derramando lagrimas, comencé a dar suaves palmadas en su espalda y con mis labios limpie sus lagrimas, no sabia que hacer para que se sintiera mejor, me sentía inútil, era un tonto, no debi de haber mencionada aquello.

Bella, perdón, yo no quería arruinar el momento, soy un tonto, no debí mencionarlo – intente disculparme de mil formas diferentes.

No Edward, no tiene por que disculparte – me miro, sus ojos estaban un poco irritados – Tu no sabias, la única tonta aquí soy yo, eso ya tiene mucho tiempo, no debería afectarme tanto – parecía avergonzada de sentir aquel dolor, no lo permitiría.

Bella mírame por favor – Le pedi, alzo su rostro quedando muy cerca del mio. – no eres ninguna tonta – no podía soportar que ella pensara eso – solo puedo imaginar lo triste que fue tu vida, y lo sola que estuviste – acaricie suavemente su mejilla – no quiero que estés triste, no quiero que te vuelvas a sentir sola, quiero estar aquí para ti- dije con el corazón el la mano – bella, estoy aquí, seré tu guarda espaldas, tu amigo o algo mas si así lo deseas – bella me miro sorprendida, mientras mas lagrimas se derramaban por sus ojos, yo le estaba ofreciendo mi vida, ella podía tomar lo que quisiera de mi.

Edward… tu no tienes que sentirte comprometido, solo porque me siento mal – dijo.

Que?, ella creia que lo estaba diciendo por compromiso, eso me molesto un poco, no se daba cuenta de lo mucho que la necesitaba.

De verdad crees que estoy aquí porque me siento comprometido? – pregunte seriamente, ella solo asintió. – Pues estas muy equivocada, desde el primer momento en el que te vi, no he podido dejar de pensar en ti; cuando me di cuenta de quien eras tuve mucho miedo. – agache mi mirada ante esa confesión.

Por que tuviste miedo Edward – pregunto muy ansiosa.

Alce mi mirada – Bella, tu eres una estrella, eres muy rica y famosa, alguien como tu, nunca se fijaría en alguien como yo; nuestros encuentros anteriores fueron hermosos y yo tenía la esperanza de que si algún día te volvía a encontrar podría acercarme realmente a ti, pero al saber quien eras esas posibilidades se espumaron – todo parecía un susurro, no era fácil expresar mis temores.

Edward… - me interrumpio.

No bella, no tienes porque contestar nada – esta muy apenado – lo que yo sienta no es tu problema, no te sientas comprometida – la libere de mis brasos aunque me sentí vacio, estaba asustado por su reacción.

Me gire dándole la espalda, no podía enfrentar su mirada, pasaron un par de segundos, cuando sentí sus suaves brasos rodear mi cintura por mi espalda.

Edward, ahora si estas siendo un tonto – dijo y gire inmediatamente – Crees que si no me importaras hubiese permitido que llegáramos a besarnos en dos ocasiones? – podría imaginar mi rostro desencajado.

No yo no quise decir… - intente disculparme, no la quería ofender, pero ella me interrumpió.

No soy tan fácil – dijo y sonrio.

hay, bella, solo ella podría decir ese tipo de cosas en este momento, me encantaba, solo pude sonreir apenado.

Fue en 3 ocasiones bella – la corregí – Nuestro primer beso también cuenta.

Ese había sido el comienzo de todo, jamás podría olvidarlo, gracias a ese momento ahora podía tener a bella junto a mi.

Entonces te importo? – pregunte esperanzado – quieres que estemos juntos? – espere ancioso.

Si a la primera pregunta y… Por su puesto a la segunda – contesto sinceramente.

La abrace muy fuerte, sintiendo todo su calor contra mi cuerpo, nunca había sido tan feliz. – bella, si te pido un beso, cuenta como una pregunta?.

Sentí la necesidad de pedírselo, aunque me encantaba adueñarme de sus labios sin permiso alguno, esto era diferente, necesitaba saber que ella también lo deseaba.

Creo que si – contesto con una sonrisa e sus labios.

La mire fijamente, estaba totalmente perdido, acaricie sus labios con la llema de mi dedo, eran tan sueves.

Eres exquisita – murmure antes de adueñarme de sus labios.

Movi mis labios muy lento sobre los suyos, quería ser lo mas tierno posible, tenia tanto amor que darle, la necesitaba, acaricie sus mejillas, estaban muy suaves y tibias, debido a nuestro beso, mi lengua recorrió todo su labio inferior pidiendo permiso para entrar, mi bella abrió su boca permitiéndomelo, el roce era exquisito, intente saborear cada centímetro de su boca, su aliento me estaba embriagando era demasiado dulce.

Bella era la mujer mas hermosa y maravillosa que había conocido, la necesitaba cada vez mas; ella me atrajo mas cerca intensificando el beso, me encantaba que fuera tan apasionada, nuestras bocas estaban desesperadas la una por la otra, nuestras lenguas enredadas nos hacían producir gemidos que se hacían cada vez mas fuertes, enredo sus manos en mi cuello y yo la tome por las piernas y la lleve cargando hasta la mesa donde la senté, bella enredo sus piernas en mi cintura haciendo que nos rozáramos, era increíble, ella seguro notaba lo excitado que estaba, era su culpa por ser tan perfecta ,abandone sus labios y los dijigi hasta su cuello, su aroma era exquisito, bella gemía intensamente, estaba frenético escuchándola, coloque mis manos en sus piernas y las acaricie suavemente, soltó mi cuello y llevo sus manos dentro de mi saco al tiempo que acariciaba su muslo debajo de su falda, no sabia hasta donde llegaríamos pero sabia que me seria casi imposible detenerme, acaricio mi pecho encima de mi camisa y no pude evitar gemir ante su contacto, bella me quito el saco, yo continúe acariciando sus piernas, comenzó a desabotonar mi camisa, pero sus manos temblaban mucho, asi que me la arranque yo mismo evitándole el trabajo, la mire fijamente animándola, necesitaba sus caricias, volví a besar su cuello mientras ella llevo sus manos a mi pecho desnudo, me estremecí ante su roce, beso suavemente mi hombro y bajo hasta mi pecho, no podía contenerme mas, separe mi boca de su cuello y cerré los ojos disfrutando la sensación, solo ella me provocaba de esta manera.

Bella - susurre – te necesito – dije sin pensarlo.

Separo su boca de mi pecho y me miro, podía imaginar mis ojos llenos de placer.

Yo también te necesito – me dijo.

Bella tú quieres… - pregunte, no la forzaría a nada, a pesar de lo que ya habíamos hecho.

La vi dudar un poco, parecía insegura.

Edward yo… - la interrumpí besando levemente sus labios, si ella no estaba segura, no pasaría nada.

Tranquila, si tu no quieres, no va a pasar nada – sonreí, tenia que tranquilizarme, un baño frio ayudaría mucho en este momento.

No, no es que no quiera, es que yo nunca… - dijo apenada.

Bella, tu nunca has estado con un hombre? – estaba muy sorprendido, como era posible que una mujer como ella, nunca había estado con un hombre, esto era el cielo mismo, mi diosa era virgen y yo me había deleitado con su cuerpo.

No – contesto y agacho su mirada.

Porque te da pena amor – dije y levante su barbilla, era maravilloso que ella no hubiese estado nuca con nadie, podía imaginarme siento el primero en robarme su inocencia – Es algo hermoso.- sonreí cálidamente.

De verdad? – pregunto – no crees que soy una inexperta – no pude evitar sonreir, ella estaba preocupada de que yo pensara que era una inexperta?, era mas linda de lo que había imaginado.

Claro que no – conteste – En realidad… me agrada demasiado saberlo – le insinúe, ella pareció apenarse.

Un bosteo se escapo de sus labios, mi bella estaba casada, este dia había sido demasiado emocionante.

Estas cansada? – pregunte.

Un poco, ha sido un día muy largo – dijo mirándome.

Lo sé – sonreí orgulloso, no podía evitar sentirme asi, había tenido a mi diosa entre mis brasos.

Será mejor que vayamos a descansar – me dijo.

Tienes razón – asentí, la tome por las piernas y la espalda y la cargue – en un momento estará en su habitación señorita- sonreí con malicia.

Camine hacia su habitación, en todo el transcurso deje besos sobre sus mejillas, su cabello y sus hombros, abri la puerta y camine hasta su cama, ella me miraba muy feliz; la recoste sobre su cama me incline y le di un sueve beso en los labios.

Que tenga dulces sueño señorita – susurre contra sus labios.

Usted también caballero – respondió y me abraso.

Cualquier cosa, estaré alado mi lady – ella sonrio.

Adiós – se despidió con la mano, mientras yo salía de su habitación.

Camine alado hacia mi habitacion y me tumbe sobre la cama, todo lo que había pasado hoy era mas que irreal, primero había encontrado a bella y después por si eso no fuera maravilloso, habíamos estado juntos, no solo en nuestra secion de besos y carisias, sino también habíamos hablado, y compartido algo tan común como una cena, pero se volvia especial por estar junto a ella.

No sabia Como quedaríamos ella y yo después de esto, habíamos expresado nuestros sentimientos, pero no tanto como yo lo deseaba, se que era apresurado y todo, pero yo estaba completamente enamorado de bella y ya no podría vivir sin ella.

Me levante y m puse mi pijama, me acoste en la cama, pero no podía dormir, no cuando mi diosa estaba a unos metros de distancia de mi.

Recordando, pensando y fantaseando con ella, poco a apoco me fui quedando dormido


	23. Ed Pov Parte42 Feliz

Desperte bajo el recuerdo de un hermoso sueño, había una princesa, que me permitía despertarla con un beso; abri los ojos y todo había sido real, me encontraba en aquella habitación, entonces todo había sido real, si había encontrado a mi bella, Sali corriendo a cambiarme me Moria de ganas de verla; me puse unos jeans obscuros y una playera sin mangas, intente peinar mi cabello, pero ya que parecía imposible lo deje como estaba.

Sali de la habitación y todo se escuchaba muy tranquilo, me asome a la cocina y no había nadie, seguramente mi diosa todavía estaba dormida, necesitaba verla, pero se me ocurrió darle una pequeña sopresa, tenia que compensarle de alguna manera un poquito de todo lo que ella me estaba dando; mire el relog y aun eran las 7 de la mañana, me daría tiempo perfecto, entre a la cocina y busque en el refrigerador, saque huevos, masa para waffles y pan cakes y fruta, no sabia que prefería asi que prepare un poco de todo, no cocinaba tan mal, había tomado un curso en Italia, esperaba me ayudara

.

Termine de preparar todo lo acomode en la mesa, lucia muy lindo, limpie la cocina y Sali hacia el patio, alli había un gran rosal, me atrevi a tomar unas cuantas, entre en la casa, le quite todos los petalos a las rosas y los puse en un plato, tome una tarjeta de la barra y comencé a escribirle un mensaje a mi bella.

Camine a su habitación y abri la puerta muy despacio, enredada entre las sabanas se encontraba mi diosa, era como un sueño hecho realidad, su belleza era inigualable, su largo y ondulado cabello caia sobre sus hombros, su rostro estaba tranquilo, parecía un angelito dormida, solo tenia puesto un pequeño short y una blusa, me daba una gran vista de su hermoso cuerpo, trate de concentrarme en mis planes, como pude aparte mi vista de aquella belleza, hice un camino de petalos de rosas desde su cama, hasta la puerta donde pegue la tarjeta, la mire una ves mas y Sali.

Llegue a la cocina y me sente en la barra, esperaba se levantara pronto, cerre mis ojos fantaseando con mi bella, la deseaba demasiado, ella era tan perfecta, su piel estaba hecha para que mis manos la tocaran, ella había nacido para ser mia; pasaron varios minutos, hasta que escuche unos pasos acercarse, volvi a cerrar mis ojos, pasaron varios segundos hasta que abri los ojos.

Frente ami estaba mi diosa, vestia unos vaqueros y una polera roja, estaba bastante arreglada, se veía muy hermosa, pero lo que mas llamo mi atención era que bella estaba mirando mi cuerpo de arriba abajo, me complació demasiado ella me deseaba también.

puedes tocar si quieres – le dije.

Levanto su mirada y yo la veía fijamente con deseo en mi mirada.

Yo… perdón no… - baje de la barra pude un dedo en sus labios

Shhhhh.. – la silencie y coloque una de sus manos sobre mi pecho - siente por favor – le pedi.

Con mi mano ayude a deslizar la suya por todo mi pecho, se sentía maravilloso su roce, la miraba fijamente a los ojos infundiéndole valor, ella podía tocarme, besarme, hacer lo que quisiera con migo, movi su mano hacia mi braso y lo acaricio todo, ella respiraba un poco agitada y su corazón latia tan fuerte como el mio.

Aparte su mano de mi cuerpo sin soltarla.

Eso se sintió demasiado bien – susurre y la tome por la cintura, me acerque a su oido – buenos días mi bella señorita– dije dando un beso en su oreja..

buenos días – buenos días dijo estremeciéndose

Como amaneciste? – pregunte separándome un poco para mirarla.

Muy bien, gracias por la sorpresa – sonrio

No es nada, no has probado nada aun – le insinúe, ella se sonrojo un poco.

Mm si… luce delicioso – señalo la comida de la mesa

Finji tristesa – la comida… creí que hablabas de algo mas – dije.

Puedo probarla? – pregunto intentando cambiar el tema.

Sonrió – claro, la hice solo para ti – tome su mano y la conduje a la mesa, la ayude a sentarse y me pare junto a ella.

Me pregunto si me sentaría pero yo lo negué, quería servirle su desayuno, para variar bella era muy terca y se negó.

No te vas a sentar? – me pregunto

No, hoy voy a ser tu mesero – dije fingiendo ser uno.

No te basta con ser mi guarda espaldas? – pregunto y sonrió.

Creí que su guarda espaldas llegaba en una semana? – la corregi.

Oh, tienes razón, pero sabes, nunca me han gustado los meseros – frunció el ceño – Así que ven y siéntate a desayunar con migo – me indique con el dedo la silla junto a la suya.

No bella, déjame hacer algo por ti- le pedi, quería compensarla de algún modo – déjame demostrarte lo mucho que me importas – susurre

Se levanto de su silla y me abrazo – Edward, tu has hecho demasiado por mi, estas aquí con migo, que es lo mas importante – me dije.

No conteste, solo la miraba fijamente, como pensaba ella eso.

Podemos desayunar – dijo como si fuera una niñita, se escucho tan dulce, que solo sonreí y me sente a su lado.

Bella comenzó a servirse un poco de todo, y luego lo comio, yo estaba expectante? Le gustaría?, para mi sorpresa le gusto mucho y me pregunto donde había aprendido a cocinar, le conte sobre mi curso de cocina, ella parecía fascinada,

Me alegra mucho que te haya gustado – acerque mi mano y acaricie su mejilla, – bella, tienes planes para hoy? – le pregunte.

No – contesto confusa, una gran sonrisa apareció en mi rostro.

Bella, aceptarías salir de paseo con migo?- pregunte.

me regalo una enorme sonrisa – Claro que si Edward, a donde iremos- pregunto curiosa.

Mmm es una sorpresa, Pero solo te diré que es un lugar muy especial para mi, y hay algunas personas que quiero que conozcas – le informe.

Edward, no! Odio las sorpresas, dime por favor! – dijo haciendo un berrinche, se veía lindísima.

Me acerque mucho a ella y roce mis labios con los suyos, la necesitaba tanto, no apresure el beso, nuestros labios se movían tranquilamente, coloque un mechon de su cabello detrás de su oreja y baje mis manos hasta su cintura, bella me tomo por el cuello y nos seguimos besando tranquilamente, introduje mi lengua en su boca y comencé a rosar lentamente la suya, era exquisito.

Aunque no quería me separe un poco de ella y la mire.

Bella, que tal si primero desayunas? – la mire.

Seguimos desayunando al tiempo que los empleados de bella comenzaron a llegar, me separe de ella, no sabia si ella quería hacer esto publico, talvez era demasiado pronto para ella.

Sue – bella llamo a una mujer.

Si señorita, dígame – respondió ella al instante.

Voy a Salir con Edward en la tarde – le informo, me sorprendi mucho de eso- así que si Ángela llama o alguien me busca, les digas que estaré con el y no llevare mi celular – me guiño un ojo, una sonrisa se extendio por mi rostro,

Claro señorita, yo les diré – ella sorio y salió de la cocina dejándome solo con bella.

Ella me miro y yo me lanze sobre ella para abrasarla, la necesitaba, la quería demasiado.

Bella, Gracias, pero tu no tenias que… - me interrumpió.

Edward, yo se que no tenía que hacerlo, yo quería hacerlo! – dijo muy segura – Edward, tu eres muy especial para mi – me perdi en su belleza, no era posible lo que veía, bella acerco su mano y comenzó a acariciar mi rostro, solo me deje llevar por la sensación.

Gracias – dije y la abrace otra vez.

Estuvimos un largo rato alli, abrasados, el tiempo perdia significado junto a mi diosa.

Edward – la mire – tengo que ir a arreglarme, no creas que me he olvidado de mi sorpresa – sonrei.

Creí que odiabas las sorpresas? – intente persuadirla.

Claro que las odio, pero hasta ahora todas tus sorpresas han sido muy agradables – dijo sinceramente

Bueno, entonces ve, aquí te espero – dije y le di un leve beso en los labios.

No te muevas – dijo caminando hacia su habitación, fingi ser una estatua mientras ella volteaba y sonreía; cuando bella entro a su habitación yo me dirigi a la mia, tome mi celular y llame a mama, le pregunte si podía ir a comer con alguien y ella me contesto feliz que si, quería que bella conociera ami familia, yo sabia que ellos la acogerían como si fuera de nuestra familia, algo que si yo era muy afortunado, podría pasar en un futuro; me cambie por algo mas formal y me dirigía a la cocina, recordé que tenia que buscar mi auto asi que en la cocina de pedi a la señora sue que le dijera a bella que la esperaba afuera, Sali y estacione mi volvo enfrente de la puerta y espera a mi bella.

Después de un rato, bella salió, llevaba se veía muy sexy con ese short, ella se recrimino un poco y me dijo que no hiba vestida adecuadamente, le conteste que se veía hermosa y era la verdad, me pregunto sobre mi auto y yo me apene un poco de no tener un auto mas lujoso como los que ella estaba acostumbrada, pero mi a mi bella, no le interesaba nada de eso, me conto que su primer auto había sido un viejo chevy, lo cual me sorprendió, ella tenia orígenes humildes, por eso no le tomaba mucha importancia a lo materia, note como se entristeció cuando hablo de su padre y le pregunte por eso, al parecer le costaba mucho hablar de eso , asi que no insisti

.

El tiempo transcurrio rápido, cuando visualise mi casa le dije que habíamos llegado, ella pareció maravillada con mi casa, y a decir verdad era bastante hermosa, mi madre era casi una artista, no sabi como tomaria bella el hecho de que yo de cierta forma fuera rico, aunque para mi , no tenia nada, todo era de mis padre.

Qué hermoso lugar- dijo.

Te gusta – pregunte feliz.

Claro que si, no solo es hermoso y muy grande, también luce muy cálido – comento.

Si, es el lugar mas cálido que pueda haber – dije un poco melancolico, había sido mi hogar siempre.

Que es aquí Edward – pregunto..

Pues… Es … Mi casa – dije apenado.

Tu casa?? – pregunto confundida, sin duda no se lo esperaba.

Si, mi casa – dije mas apenado aun.

Edward si tu tienes un lugar así, eso quiere decir que tu eres… -la interrumpi.

No bella, es mi casa, porque ha sido mi hogar siempre, pero todo lo que ves aquí es de mis padres, aunque papa dice que también es mio, prefiero pensar que no es así, y lograr las cosas por mis propios meritos – tenia ciertas convicciones, esperaba ella pudiera entenderme.

Bella, te decepciona saberlo? – estaba preocupado por su respuesta.

Si de hecho si me decepciona – dijo y me senti muy triste – me decepciona pensar que creí empezarte a conocer, pero cada minuto me sorprendes con algo nuevo, eres mejor aun de lo que creí – sonreí y le di un suave beso en lo labios, ella no me decepcionaba, era tan genuina.

No soy lo que dices – susurre en su oreja – solo soy un hombre común y corriente – proseguí.

Yo he conocido muchas personas – me miro - y créeme tu no eres común y mucho menos corriente – me dio un beso en la mejilla – Dime que hacemos en tu casa?

Mm, que te parece… conocer a mi familia – dije, esperaba que ella los quisiera conocer, que quisera compratir esto momentos conmigo.

Bella se quedo pensativa mucho tiempo y eso me preocupo.

Que pasa bella? – pregunte- No lo quieres conocer? – dolio un poco decir eso.

Edward, como puedes pensar eso, yo quiero conocer cualquier cosa que tenga algún vinculo contigo pero… - dejo la frase inconclusa.

Pero que amor – pregunte ancioso.

Edward y si no les agrado? – ai mi bella, solo ella podía pensar eso.

Bella, creo que no soy la única persona aquí que se percibe de manera errónea, además de ser la gran estrella que eres, eres una mujer maravillosa, hermosa, linda, tierna y con un gran corazón; claro que les encantaras – claro que les agradaría, ella era maravillosa.

Además- dije, estaba apunto de abrirle mi corazón y estaba decidido. – Eres la mujer de la que estoy enamorado.

Bella se quedo muy quieta y aproveche para estampar mis labios contra los suyos, estaba desesperado, no podía imaginar su respuesta, talvez pensaba que era muy apresurado, la bese con impaciencia, mi necesidad de ella era infinita, bella me correspondió el beso con la misma impaciencia,

Deseaba de todo corazón que ella me correspondiera.

Deje un par de lentos besos en sus labios y me separe de ella mirándola, bella seguía con los ojos cerrados.

Bella – susurre – abre los ojos por favor, mírame! – suplique.

Abrió sus hermosos ojos y me miro asustada, yo no podría describir como estaba mis rostro.

Bella – acaricie su mejilla – dime que piensas?, necesito saberlo – estaba ancioso, nesesitaba escuchar su repuesta.

Edward – dijo en un susurro.- de verdad estas enamorado de mi? – como podia dudarlo despues de todo, mi diosa era un poco insegura, yo le daria la seguridad que necesitaba.

Mi bella – dije y acaricie su mejilla – he estado enamorado de ti desde aquel primer encuentro – sonrei un poco – yo nunca me había interesado en nadie, pero cuando te vi entrar por esa puerta, sentí que estaba muerto por que veía un angel, desde ese momento pusiste de cabeza mi mundo, te adueñaste de mi mente – dije con sinceridad – y cuando te bese por primera vez te adueñaste de mi corazón. – abri mi corazon, esperaba ella me correspondiera.

Edward, yo también estoy enamorada de ti - dijo y yo sonrei tontamente, estaba embobado con su belleza y su dulsura – también te quiero desde aquel momento – admitío – no podía dejar de pensar en mi desconocido – su desconocido?, ella me llamaba como si fuera suyo. – trataba de hacerme la desinteresada por que tenia miedo, tenia miedo de admitir que de verdad me interesabas; pero desde el momento en que te vi en la sala de mi casa y supe quien eras, ya no pude luchar mas contra este sentimiento. – nos miramos fijamente, era el hombre mas feliz de la tierra.

Bromeamos un poco sobre tonterias, por que cualquier cosa junto a mi bella era especial, le agradeci que me permitiera estar con ella, y me prometió que estaria siempre conmigo, yo esperaba con el corazon entero que asi fuera, separarme de bella me provocaría un gran dolor que no queria ni imaginar.

La bese nuevamente, pero esta vez con mucha paciencia y dulsura, ya no habian prisas, los labios de mi diosa serian mios y queria disfrutarlos cada centimetro; le di un ultimo beso y la ayude a bajar del auto, bella parecia un poco nerviosa, pero yo la tranquilizaba diciéndole que no tenia nada de que preocuparse, y asi era ella era perfecta, cualquier persona a la que no le agradara era ciega al no poder ver lo maravillosa que era.

En el porche nos topamos con alice que me saludo y despues de un rato me recrimino de grosero por no presentarle a bella, mi sopresa fue que de cierta manera ellas se conocian, bella habia vestido algunos diseños de alice, al parecer se llevarían bastante bien, entramos en la casa y poco a poco todos fueron llegando, no sabia como presentar a mi bella, le molestaria que dijera que era mi novia?, seguramente si, por que era un tonto y ni siquiera se lo habia pedido, asi que me limite a presentarla como mi jefa, todos fueron muy amables con bella, y me sorprendi cuando se la presente a mi padre y ellos ya se conocían, como era eso posible; papa me explico que bella era aquella joven de la que me habia hablado, que habia tenido el accidente, el mundo parecia un pañuelo, eran posible mas coincidencias?, mi padre habia elegido a bella para mi sin saber si quiera que nos conociamos, talvez ella y yo estabamos destinado a estar juntos.

Pasamos a la mesa y comimos muy a gusto, todos le preguntaban a bella sobre su carrera, sus viajes , sus gustos; ella parecia muy feliz de compartir estos momentos, habia sido una gran idea invitarla a venir, yo podia imaginar todos los dias de mi vida asi, con mi diosa formado parte de mi familia.

La terde paso muy rapido, tanta felicidad no podia durar tanto tiempo.

Bella y yo prometimos volver al dia siguiente a una parillada organizada por alice; y despues nos depedimos.

El trancurso a casa de bella fue muy tranquilo, ninguno de los dos decia nada, pero no era un silencio incomodo, al contrario nos mirabamos continuamente y soreiamos.

Llegamos y le dije a bella que estacionaria el auto y la vería despues en la cocina, ella acepto y me despedi con un leve beso en los labios.

Estacione el auto y baje, estaba muy ancioso por estar con bella a solas, hoy no habiamos tenido mucho contacto, yo no sabia si le molestaria que la besara o la abrazara frente a mi familia, sin que aun fueramos novios, pero aquí en la intimidad de su casa podriamos estar juntos.

Entre a la cocina y me sente en la esquina de la barra, me perdi en mis fantacias con bella, era tanto lo que queria compartir con ella, y existia la posibilidad de que pudiera ser real.

Escuche pasos acercarse y me pare de la barra impaciente, bella entro a la cocina mirando fijamente hacia el refrigerador y abriendolo, me quede helado, bella solo tenia puesto un pequeñisimo short negro que dejaba totalmente descubiertas sus hermosas piernas y un TOP del mismo color que solo cubria al area de sus pechos y dejaba bajo una tela trasparente a mi vista la piel de su abdomen, como era posible que una mujer fuera tan linda y tan sensual como lo era mi diosa, estaba embobado mirandola y fantaseando; ella me queria enloquecer?, en ese momento bella se agacho a recoger algo que se le habia caido y me dio una vista completa de sus piernas y sus gluteos, senti una parte de mi cuarpo comenzar a reaccionar, me costo mucho trabajo concentrarme.

Bella - mi voz sono demacido ronca por la exitacion.

Se giro y la comi con la mirada, no podia contener el deseo que me inundaba.

Edward que haces aquí? - pregunto sorprendida.

Te dije que te esperaria para cenar - dije un poco apenado, aunque no podia dejar de mirarla.

OH, es cierto se me olvido, ya hasta me habia preparado para dormir - dijo señalando su diminuta ropa.

Si me pude percatar de eso - solte una risita - te ves hermosissima - dije acercandome a ella.

Camine lentamente hacia ella mirando sus ojos chocolate derretido, acerque mi mano y acaricie su rostro, su piel era tan sueve, bella cerro sus ojos disfrutando la sensación.

Bella - me acerque mucho a ella, estabamos a centimetros apenas.

Que?- pregunto un poco ida.

Hoy fue uno de los dias mas felices de mi vida - dije sonriendo - verte compartir conmigo y con mi familia… haces de algo tan comun como una comida, un momento inolvidable - sujete mis manos entre las suyas.

Bella, quiero que estrés junto ami - le pedi - quiero que formes partre de mi vida y de mi familia - queria que ella aceptara estar conmigo y compartir muchas cosas.

Dime lo que piensas por favor - suplique, estaba muy asustado por su respuesta, me aceptaria en su vida? - si tu no quieres… - intente decir desenconado, pero bella no me lo permitio.

Silencio mis labios con un beso que comenzo muy despacio, la tome por la cintura y ella rodeo mi cuelo con sus manos, el beso era lento y acompasado, recorri cada centimetro de sus labios con los mios, saboreando su dulce aliento, introduje mi lengua en su boca y bella la roso con la suya, sentia el calor de su cuerpo presionado contra el mio, un fuego se concentraba en mi pelvis, bella bajo sus manos por mi espalda acariciando mis musculos, no pude evitar jadear ante sus caricias y la aprete mas fuerte contra mi, no queria dejar ni el minimo espaco entre los dos, deslise mis manos hasta sus caderas y la sujete firmemente mientras abandonaba su boca y besaba sus pomulos, su nariz, sus parpados, su cabello y cualquier lugar que encontraba a mi paso, lleve mis labios a su cuellos y bella inclino su cabeza hacia atrás concediendome espacio, bese y mordi levemente la suave y deliciosa piel de su cuello y la acariciaba.

Edward - jadeo.

Al escuchar mi nombre salir de su boca senti mil sensaciones distintas, abandone su cuello y volvi a deborar sus sulces labios, la besaba con pasion y locura, y ella me correspondia, nuestros jadeos y respiraciones eran entrecortados, pero no nos separamos ni un solo centimetro, bella mordio mi labio inferior y yo gemi contra sus labios, adoraba que fuese tan apasionada cuando estabamos juntos.

Bella - murmure contra sus labios.

Se separo unos centimetros para poder mirarme, su rostro lucia mas hermosso que nunca, con mucho cuidado tome su rostro entre mis manos.

Bella. Si seguimos con esto no creo poder detenerme - dije sinceramente, no queria hacer algo que la ofendiera- te deseo demaciado, como nunca habia deseado a nadie en mi vida - ella era mi perdicion y tenia que saberlo - asi que seria mejor que vayas a descanzar amor - bese levemente sus labios.

Aunque ardia en deseos, tenia que ser un caballero, mi diosa merecia todo lo bueno que yo pudiera darle.

Yo tambien te deseo - al escuchar esas palabras me senti sumamente feliz, ella queria estar conmigo tambien - te deseo demaciado - concluyo.

Bella, eso quiere decir… - estaba muy impresionado, seria posible que ella quisiera entregarse ami?.

Edward quedate conmigo esta noche - me pidio, en ese momento mi mente salio de mi cuerpo, solo podia sentir todo el amor que tenia para mi bella.

Sonrei completamente feliz y ella me regalo una sonrisa, la tome en brasos y comence a caminar hacia su habitacion, dejando caricias sobre sus piernas y mejillas, como podia ser ´posible, que todo fuese tan perfecto, pero la respuesta era sencilla, era por que ella estaba presente.

Abri la puerta de su habitacion y entramos, cerre la puerta y camine hacia la cama, con mucho cuidado deposite a mi diosa sobre la cama y me coloque encima de ella, era maravillosa la sensación de sentir su cuerpo pegado al mio, la mire fijamente perdiendome en su mirada derretida.

Te amo - dije y devore sus labios.

La bese incontrolablemente, probando sus labios, recorriendo cada centimetro de ellos, bella me besaba de la misma manera y rozaba nuestras lenguas fuertemente, baje mis manos acariciando sus brasos hasta llegar a su frágil y pequeña cintura, meti mas manos debajo de su pijama y acaricie la suave piel de su abdomen, era plano y perfecto como todo en ella, bella gimio muy fuerte ante mi contacto, solte sus labios y baje dejando besos por su clavicula una y tra vez, tomo los botones de mi camisa e intento desabrocharlos, pero sus manos temblaban mucho, mi niña nunca habia estado con ningun hombre, no tenia experiencia en esto; desesperado por que me tocara, me separe un poco y me la arranque yo mismo.

Te vas a quedar sin ropa si sigues haciendo eso - dijo mientras miraba mi torso desnudo.

No me importa en absoluto - respondi, volviendo a besar su cuello.

Bella acaricio cada centimetro de mi pecho, la sensación era maravillosa, fue bajando sus manos hasta llegar a la orilla de mi pantalon, pude sentir mi cuerpo reaccionar aun mas cuando desabrocho mi cinturon y lo dejo caer al suelo, coloque mis manos en su espalda y la acaricie lentamente, mientras llebaba mis labios hasta sus suaves y perectos pechos, la mire fijamente deleitandome en la exitacion de su rostro, mientras metia mis manos debajo de su TOP, tocando y acariciando sus perfectos pechos y sus pezones, bella gimio muy fuerte al sentirme acariciarla, su pecho subia y bajaba devido a su agitada respiracion, necesitaba probar su dulce piel, asi que tome la orilla de su TOP y se lo quite, ante mis ojos estaban los pechos mas perfectos que habia visto, bese suavemente sus pechos y con mi lengua jugue un pco con ellos, eran lo mas delicioso que habia probado, segui besando, lamiendo y mordiendo levemente sus pechos, bella me regalaba gemidos incontrolables, me sentia feliz de proporcionarle todo el plaser que ella estaba sintiendo, yo tambien estaba demaciado exitado, me pegue mas a ella dejandola sentir mi ereccion, me frote contra ella sintiendola crecer con cada rose de su cuerpo, me separe de su pechos y volvi deseperado a sus labios, mientras bella llevo su mano hasta el boton de mi pantalon y lo desabrocho, bajo el cierre y yo la ayude quitandomelo y quedando en boxer, tome la orilla de su short y lo fui bajando lentamente mientras dejaba besos por su abdomen y sus caderas, lo deslice por sus piernas y lo deje caer al suelo, me separe mas de ella mirando su desnudes, ahora si podia apreciar la belleza en todo su esplendor, sin ropa que la cubriera podia deleitarme en ella, nunca podria desear a otra mujer como la deseaba a ella.

Simplemente perfecta - le dije y mi diosa se sonrojo un poco; ella nunca habia estado asi frente a ningun hombre, yo devia haber hecho algo muy bueno en la vida, para merecerla.

Bese dulcemente sus labios y deslice mi mano por todo su cuerpo, baje hasta sus caderas introduciendo un dedo en su intimidad, bella gimio en mi boca al sentirme tocarla, ella estaba lista para mi, como yo lo estaba para ella, pero queria hacerle sentir todo el plaser que ella merecia, roce su clítoris mientras ahogaba sus gemidos con mis labios, introduje un segundo dedo y senti a bella tensarse un poco y arquear su espalda.

Edward - gimio en mi oido - necesito… - no termino la frase.

Que pasa mi niña - susurre en su oido - te gusta? - mi voz sonaba muy ronca por el plaser, movi mis dedos mas rapido dentro de ella.

Si - jadeeo - necesito - gimio fuertemente al sentir como metia un dedo en ella.

Que nesesitas amor? - pregunte, yo lo sabi, ella necesitaba lo mismo que yo.

Ati , - dijo y ya no pude mas.

Saque mis dedos de su intimidad y la mire fijamente, bese apasionadamente sus labios y me quite el boxer, fue un alivio liberar mi excitación, sentia un fuego inmenso en mi pelvis.

Me complacio mucho ver a mi diosa mirar fijamente una parte de mi anatomia.

Me separe un poco de ella y saque un condon de mi pantalon, lo destape y lo coloque fácilmente sobre mi muy eracto miembro, me acerque a mi diosa y me coloque en su entrada.

Estas segura? - pregunte, esto era muy especial para ella, era su primera vez.

Sonrio y se acerco mas a mi - si… te amo - dijo pegando sus labios a mi cuello.

Te amo - conteste feliz y entre lentamente en ella, no queria lastimarla, el plaser fue indescriptible cuando su cuerpo se fue amoldando poco a poco a mi, gemimos de plaser cuando entre completamente en ella, mi niña era muy estrecha lo que me daba mas plaser del que podia imaginar, la mire fijamente y me regalo una hermosa sonrisa, la necesitaba demaciado, bese dulcemente sus labios mientras envestia lentamente en ella, el calor en mi miembro se hacia mas intenso con cada embestida, estaba frenetico escuchando a bella gemir mi nombre, fui embistiendo mas rapido cada vez, cerre mis ojos disfrutando de la sensación de plaser que sentia estando dentro de mi diosa; enterro sus uñas en mi esplada tratando de contener nuestros movimientos.

Edward - gimio fuertemente.

Bella, eres perfecta - gemi contra su hombro.

Mas - axigio y yo le daria todo lo que ella necesitara.

Embesti lo mas rapido que pude, la senti contraerse lentamente, haciendo nuestro roce mas placentero, bella me tomo por los hombros y comenzo a frotar sus caderas contra mi, estaba extaciado podia sentir mi orgasmo apunto de llegar, pero queria llegar junto a ella, entre y sali un par de veces mas mientras sentia el climax llegar, segui embistiendo y ella se frotaba contra mi.

Bella - grite mientras llegábamos juntos y tocábamos el cielo.

Me tumbe sobre su pecho, mientras calmabamos nuestras respiraciones, era el hombre mas feliz del mundo, mi diosa se acababa de entregar ami y de que manera.

Me tumbe sobre la cama y la atraje hacia mi pecho, bese su frente, su cabello y cualquier lugar que estuviera a mi alcance, mi bella, mi diosa, mi mujer; era completamente mia, yo habia sido el primero en deleitarme en su cuerpo, y haria todo lo posible por ser el unico.

Mi amor, fue increible - dije mirandola fijamente . Te amo - susurre.

Fue hermoso Edward - dijo acariciando mis labios, su roce me quemaba - yo tambien te amo - escuchar esas palabras de sus labios, era como el canto de los angeles.

Ahora nos pertenecemos, tu eres mia y yo soy solo tuyo - dije abrasandola a mi pecho, no queria separarme ni un centimetro de ella.

Si, soy solo tuya - dijo besando mi pecho - nunca te alejes de mi - me pidio.

Jamás podria mi niña, eres mi vida entera - bese suavemente sus labios.

Yo jamás podria estar lejos de ella, no después de esto; bella se abraso mas a mi pecho y nos cubri con una manta, mientras acariciaba su cuerpo, tenia que tocarla, para creer que era real,

Mi bella se fue quedando dormida en mis brasos, y yo no podia ser mas feliz de tenerla junto ami, como era posible conseguir todo lo que habia soñado y mas en tan poco tiempo, no habia explicaciones posibles, solo podia decir que era muy afortunado; segui mirando como mi niña dormia tranquilamente, se veia tan tierna y delicada, yo la cuidaria siempre, no solo por que era mi trabajo, ni no por que era mi necesidad; poco a poco me fui quedando dirmido, con la seguridad de tener al amor de mi vida, entre mis brasos.


	24. Te amo

Desperté sintiéndome la mujer mas feliz del mundo, abrí lentamente mis ojos deseando que todo lo que había pasado la noche anterior fuera real, como era posible conseguir tanta felicidad en tan poco tiempo, solo existía una palabra; suerte, yo era muy afortunada.

Y como si fuese un sueño allí estaba, mi ángel, mi amor, se veía tan hermoso dormido, su respiración era tranquila y su rostro era lo mas perfecto que había visto en mi vida, me abrace mas a su pecho para respirar su fragancia, era mejor que cualquier perfume que hubiese olido, era dulce y suave; la noche anterior había sido la mas feliz de mi vida, jamás me arrepentiría de haberme entregado por primera vez a Edward, había sido tan lindo, tan especial; el me amaba tanto como yo lo amaba a el y ya no podíamos estar separados.

Me levante con mucho cuidado de no despertarlo y lo mire de nuevo, esta vez deje bagar mi mirada por todo su cuerpo, la palabra perfección no bastaba para describirlo.

Camine en busca de mi ropa, pero visualice primero la camisa de edward, la tome y me la puse, era tan suave y estaba impregnada de su olor, perfecta para mi.

Escuche como el teléfono de la sala sonaba y Salí sin hacer ruido cerrando la puerta detrás de mi, corrí por el pasillo para alcanzar a contestar; y lo logre.

Bueno? – dije.

Bella, que haces despierta tan temprano? – pregunto una voz por de mas familiar.

Angie!, como estas? – pregunte emocionada, ya la extrañaba.

Bien, muy bien, y tu? – pensé seriamente en mi respuesta, estaba mas que bien, pero seria buena idea contárselo?.

Mmm muy bien, extrañándote – fue lo único que pude contestar.

Oh, bella, yo también, pero dentro de unos días nos veremos – dijo melancólica – y edward? – pregunto.

He, el esta dormido – conteste.

Mmm, te noto un poco nerviosa – angela siempre tan observadora.

No, no es nada– trate de evadirla.

Bueno, y como se han llevado, digo no es fácil estar solos, ha pasado algo en estos dias? – me quede helada, que contestaría" si , veras, estamos muy enamorados", era difícil.

Angela – necesitaba contarle la verdad, ella era mi mejor amiga – tengo que ser sincera contigo, creo que es lo mas justo – dije.

De que hablas bella, que sucede – pregunto preocupada.

Angela, te mentimos cuando te dijimos que no nos conocíamos – solo se escuchaba silencio en la otra línea – yo conocia a edward y… - como diria esto – Lo amo angela.

Ángela? – pregunte, nadie contestaba, verifique que no se hubiera cortado pero no era asi.

Bella, estoy muy sorprendida, como es posible – pregunto sorprendida.

Edward y yo nos conocimos hace poco mas de una semana, es una larga historia que luego te contare, pero desde el primer momento el volteo mi mundo de cabeza, no lo volvi a ver hasta que gracias a ti volvio a mi vida, fue una gran sorpresa para ambos saber que seria mi guarda espaldas – confesé – pero este tiempo que hemos estado solos a sido maravilloso, el me ha demostrado de muchas maneras lo mucho que me ama al igual que yo – sentia las lagrimas caer por mis ojos.

Bella, me alegra tanto que seas feliz de nuevo – podia escuchar sus sollozos – siempre supe que ria el dia en que volverías a amar, y me alegra mucho que sea a edward, el parece ser un gran hombre – dijo.

Lo es angela, el mejor que he conocido - mi angel era lo mejor del mundo.

Bella?, en donde esta duermiendo edward? – pregunto, sentí como me ponía roja como un tomate.

Bella? - pregunto de nuevo.

Mm pues… veras el… - me Moria de la vergüenza.

Oh Por] Dios Isabella Marie Swan tu y edward… - dijo gritando.

Si – fue o único que pude contestar.

Cuéntamelo todo – exigio – te entregaste a el?, lo debes de amar mas de lo que pense – comento.

Si lo amo demasiado angie, y fue perfecto, el es perfecto, tierno, amoroso – no existían palabras para describirlo.

Se escucho como alguien la llamaba.

Demonios – dijo enojada – bella me tengo que ir, pero tu y yo tenemos una larga conversación pendiente, te quiero muchísimo y estoy muy feliz por ti, te prometo retrasarme lo mas que pueda – dijo riendo.

Tontita, yo también te quiero mucho, gracias – conteste.

Adios y salúdame a mi cuñadito – dijo juguetonamente

Adiós . – conteste riendo y colge.

Me sentía muy feliz de no mentirle a Ángela, adema de mi padre, ella era mi única familia.

Camine hasta la cocina y tome un poco de café.

Sentí unos brazos sujetarme de la cintura y me sobresalte un poco.

Se puede saber señorita, porque me desperté y no estaba – dijo con tristeza en su voz.

Me voltee para encararlo y mi ángel me miraba un poco triste, se veía hermoso, solo traía puesto sus boxers y su cabello estaba totalmente despeinado.

Lo siento – dije abrasándome a su pecho – no quería despertarte – susurre.

Mmm – hizo un puchero, se veía muy tierno.- desperté completamente feliz, pero como no estabas, creí que había sido un sueño – sus ojos verdes eran intensos.

Si fue un sueño el mejor de todos, por que fue real – dije besando su pecho.

Me abrazo muy fuerte y susurro en mi oído – buenos días mi amor, como amaneciste – pregunto.

Muy bien y tu? – pregunte.

Mmm te lo diré cuando crea que eres real – rei un poco.

Que tal si te demuestro lo real que soy – me miro directamente a los ojos y no le di tiempo de nada, pegue mis labios a los suyos.

Me abrazo por la cintura y me apretó fui fuerte contra el, nuestros labios se movían acompasadamente mientras el acariciaba mis brazos, mi espalda, mi cabello; metió su lengua en mi boca y yo rose la mia contra la suya, sentía miles de mariposas por todo mi estomago, como si fuera nuestro primer beso, mi respiración era un poco entrecortada y cuando Edward lo noto se separo un poco de mi, pero seguía dejando suaves besos por todo mi rostro.

Ahora si me crees? – pregunte.

Ahora lo creo mucho menos – me miro fijamente, sus ojos eran como el mar, podía perderme fácilmente en ellos.- bella, te amo – dijo muy seguro.

Te amo – conteste feliz.

Me dio un leve beso en los labios y me abraso.

Que hora es? – pregunte, al parecer era un poco temprano.

Las 8 amor, es muy temprano todavía – beso mi cabello – quieres ir a dormir otro rato? – insinúo.

Mmm a que hora es la parrillada en tu casa ¿ - pregunte, teníamos planes con alice.

A las 2, todavía tenemos mucho tiempo – susurro provocativamente.

Esta bien, vayamos a DORMIR – recalque mucho la palabra.

Mi ángel me miro ceñudo y yo solo me reí de el, me tomo en brasos y me llevo cargando hasta mi habitación.

Por cierto, me alegro de haber comprado esa camisa – dijo mirándome de arriba abajo – no tienes idea de lo bien que te queda – me sonroje demasiado.

Llegamos a la cama y me acostó sobre su pecho, me abrace muy fuerte a el y respire su dulce aroma; me rodeo con sus brazos y besaba mi cabello y me acariciaba, era tan feliz con mi angel, no quería separarme nunca de el, me preocupaba que pasaría dentro de unos dias cuando mi gira comenzara, aunque el estaría conmigo, estaría bastante ocupada, ya tendría que buscar el tiempo para estar con el y saciar mi necesidad.

Me estaba quedando medio dormida cuando escuche a Edward tararearme al odio una de mis canciones, me sorprendió mucho y me levante un poco, el me miro asustado.

Edward, estabas tarareando una de mis canciones – pregunte sorprendida.

He… si, me se casi todas tus canciones-dijo un poco apenado – tengo mas de una semana escuchándolas todas las noches – sonreí inmediatamente.

Mas de una semana? - pregunte, pero si el sabia quien era desde antier, o no?

Bella, yo se tu nombre y quien eres, desde un día después de que nos conocimos – me confeso, como era posible, como lo había averiguado.

Pero como Edward, como lo supiste. – pregunte.

Bueno yo… le rogué a la recepcionista del hotel que me lo dijera, sabia algunas cosas de ti y ella me ayudo a saber quien eras – mi angel habia intentado encontrarme – fui a buscarte a tu habitación, 999, pero no estabas, y luego tuve que regresar al pais y ya no pude buscarte – no podia creer que habiamos estado tan cerca, y por asares del destino no lo habíamos logrado en aquel momento, pero gracias a el, podia tener a Edward a mi lado en estos momentos.

Sonrei tontamente y me acerque a el, lo bese dulcemente, mientras el me abrasaba, solté sus labios y bese su barbilla, sus mejillas hasta que llegue a su oreja.

Mi amor, no habrás descargado mi música ilegalmente verdad? – dije bromeando.

Solto una leve carcajada – claro que no!, la descargue de tu pagina oficial – dijo ofendido.

Mm siendo asi, te mereces un beso – dije juguetonamente.

Me jalo de nuevo hacia el y nos seguimos besando, pasaron minutos u horas, no lo sabia, no me podía separar de mi angel, me recosté sobre su pecho y nos quedamos dormidos.

Desperté y mire a Edward dormir tranquilamente, mire el reloj del buró y marcaba las 12 del dia, me levante de un salto, despertando a Edward un poco preocupado.

Que pasa, mi amor – dijo levantándose y corriendo hacia mi.

Edward son las 12 del dia – dije mirando el reloj un poco histérica.

Su rostro se suavizo y me tomo las manos – tranquila, aun tenemos tiempo – sonrío un poco.

No, Edward, es que no me dará tiempo de cocinar, bueno si, pero me meteré a bañar ahora mismo – le conteste.

Cocinar?, que piensas cocinar? – pregunto divertido.

Un Postre, pero te lo diré cuando lo haga, ahora me iré a bañar – gire hacia el baño, pero el me sujeto por la cintura.

No me puedo bañar con tigo? – pregunto mirándome fijamente, yo que mas quería que decirle si, pero no tenia tiempo para eso.

Amor – acaricie su mejilla – ahora tenemos prisa, pero te prometo que luego – le dije.

Mmm – agacho su mirada – esta bien.

Le di un beso y corrí hacia el baño.

Era muy difícil concentrarme en cualquier cosa, cuando Edward me esperaba afuera, además po las prisas no había traído mi ropa, asi que tendría que salir en toalla; aunque el ya me había visto desnuda, me daba un poco de pena.

Me envolví en una pequeña toalla blanca y Sali, Edward estaba sentado en la cama y alzo la mirada al instante, me apene un poco, por que me comía con la mirada, camino hacia donde yo estaba y me abrazo, mi piel estaba un poco fria por el baño, pero se puso tibia ante su contacto.

No te puedo convencer para que no quedemos aquí? – me miro, estaba usando todo el poder de su mirada y yo estaba embobada viéndolo, me costo mucho trabajo concentrarme.

Edward, la opinión de tu familia, es muy importante para mi – dije.

Me miro tiernamente – les encantas, y no veo por que no debería de ser asi – beso mi frente.

Quisiera conocerlos un poco más – el sonrio.

Me encanta la idea, además, en la noche no te vas a escapar de mi – me sonroje.

Mm esta bien – dije – ahora vete a bañar.

Como usted diga – me beso y entro al baño.

Abrí mi closet y no sabia que ponerme, era una ocasión especial, ahora que Edward y yo estábamos juntos, me sentía mas nerviosa, ya que su familia era muy importante para el.

Tome un vestido blanco de cuello halter, era muy fresco y parecía perfecto para la ocasión, quedaría bien con mis zapatillas blancas y un maquillaje natural, debía lucir muy linda.

Edward salio del baño sacándome de mis pensamientos, y perdiéndome en aquella imagen, tenia todo e pecho lleno de gotitas de agua y su cabello se veía un poco obscuro por que estaba mojado, solo tenia una toalla amarrada a su cintura, me hizo recordar la primera vez que lo vi, como habían cambiado las cosas en tan poco tiempo.

Por que sonríes, te gsta lo que ves? – pregunto, tonto engreído.

En realidad, estaba recordando la primera vez que nos vimos – sonrío y se miro el cuerpo, pareció recordar lo mismo que yo y se acerco ami.

Tienes razón, aunque yo no tenia esta gran vista – me miro, aun seguía en toalla – la única que te podías deleitar eras tu – río con suficiencia.

Sabias que eres un ególatra? – dije frunciendo el ceño.

Me abrazo muy fuerte – si y así te encanto – susurro en mi oído.

Tonto – dije mirándolo.

Linda – contesto y sonrei.

Lo bese y me separe paridamente, Edward hizo un puchero.

Ve a vestirte, yo are lo mismo, aun tengo tiempo para hacer el postre – le dije.

Ok – contesto y salio de mi habitación.

Me vestí lo mas rápido que pude y me maquille y me peine una coleta, y Sali hacia la cocina.

Edward me esperaba ahí recargado de la barra, me miro fijamente y sonrío.

Te ves preciosa – dijo acercándose a mi.

Tu no te ves nada mal – conteste, tenia puesto un pantalón de vestir y una camisa rosa, se veía de lo mas lindo.

Gracias – dijo burlonamente y me beso dulcemente.

Me tuve que separar por la falta de tiempo – en la noche – le susurre al oído.

Esta bien – sonrío – no falta tanto.

Lo se – conteste – pero mejor me pongo a preparar el postre – me aleje de el y abrí el refrigerador.

Que harás? – pregunto.

Un pastel frío – conteste – es una receta de mi abuela.

Ho, suena muy rico amor – me abraso por la espalda – puedo ayudarte – pregunto.

Claro que si, abre todas estas latas y trae por favor aquel recipiente – le pedí.

En seguida – dijo besándome la cabeza.

Cocinar con Edward era muy divertido, me la pase regañándolo por que se comía todos los ingredientes, me encantaba saber que podíamos compartir cualquier cosa y ser muy felices, el era todo lo que yo necesitaba para ser feliz.

Terminamos y nos besamos, según nosotros como premio por haberlo hecho bien, aunque claro esta que era un pretexto.

Salimos de la casa en su auto y durante el camino íbamos cantando mis canciones que Edward ya había metido en su reproductor, nos tomábamos de la mano y jugábamos con cualquier cosa, el tiempo se pasaba volando cuando estábamos juntos, apenas y note cuando llegamos y se estaciono afuera de su casa.

Bella – me llamo aun dentro del auto.

Dime. – lo mire y parecía un poco nervioso, que le sucedería?.

Se que soy un tonto y no te he pedido las cosas bien, pero sabes que te amo mas que a nada en este mundo – sus ojos eran como un infinito bosque. – bella, quieres ser mi novia? – pregunto un poco sonrojado.

Su novia?, bueno aunque ya habían pasado muchas cosas entre nosotros me agrado demasiado la idea de ser su novia, la idea sonaba muy linda, me sentía como en la preparatoria otra vez.

Mi amor? – OH, no le había contestado, Edward me miraba impaciente.

Mmm pues… claro que si tontito – dije y lo abrace muy fuerte.

Dios casi me da un infarto, pensé que me dirías que no – suspiro.

Como pudiste pensar eso – le recrimine.

No lo se, soy tonto – reímos juntos.

Me acerque a el y nos besamos levemente.

Vamos novia? – pregunto en tono juguetón.

Vamos novio- conteste feliz.

Me abrió la puerta para que bajara y sujeto el postre, en ese momento vi un pequeño duendecillo salir corriendo de la casa.

BELLA!!!, viniste – Grito y corrió a abrasarme.

Alice Cullen, no me seria difícil encariñarme con ella.


	25. Unicamente mio

Hola alice – dije abrasándola fuertemente.

Ho por Dios – dijo separándose y mirándonos fijamente – Los vi. besándose, ya no me pueden negar que no tienen una relación – comenzó a dar saltitos.

Me sentí muy apenada, alice nos había visto besarnos, no lo dejaría pasar; sentí como Edward me abrasaba por la cintura y sonreía.

Si alice, bella acaba de aceptar ser mi novia – dijo besándome la mejilla – me acaba de hacer el hombre mas feliz del mundo – lo mire tontamente, lo amaba demasiado.

Ahhhhh!!, cuñadita – se abalanzo sobre mi, ella parecía estar muy feliz, me alegraba saber que ella aprobara nuestra relación y de que manera – bella, tenemos que ir a mi estudio, te voy a diseñar muchos vestidos hermosos. – dijo muy emocionada.

Claro que si – conteste feliz, adoraba sus diseños – cuando quieras – dije.

Esta bien, no lo dejare pasar – me guiño un ojo – ahora vamos adentro, ya quiero darle la noticia a todos – me tomo de la mano y me arrastro hasta el patio trasero, yo hice lo mismo con Edward, el parecía muy feliz, me encantaba verlo asi.

Todos estaban sentados en una gran mesa blanca, mientras emmett y Jasper intentaban prender el fuego, sonreí al ver al grandulon de emmett manchado de carbón hasta la cabeza.

Familia miren quienes llegaron – grito alice.

Todos sonrieron al vernos y se levantaron para saludarnos, esme fue la primera en acercarse.

Hola cariño, me alegra que hayan venido – dijo y me abrazo, la madre de Edward era lo que me hubiese gustado tener, como madre.

Gracias por la invitación – conteste tímidamente.

Es un placer tenerlos aquí – dijo mientras besaba en la mejilla a Edward –que traes ahí corazón? – le pregunto muy amorosa.

Es un pastel frío – dijo entregándoselo – lo hizo bella, es una receta de su abuela – sonrío.

OH, bella no te hubiese molestado cariño, se ve delicioso – comento tiernamente.

No es nada – dije feliz.

Saludamos a todos, y nos sentamos a la mesa.

Bella, sigo esperando mi autógrafo – dijo emmett lanzándome una playera, tenia una foto mia, no pude evitar reírme.

Claro que si, gracias por contribuir – dije y firme la playera.

Contribuir con que? – pregunto Edward.

No es nada – dije apenada.

Claro que si – contesto emmett – no sabias que tu jefa, dona todo el dinero de los artículos vendidos en sus giras y en Internet a una asociación para ayudar a los niños con cáncer – dijo emmett, Edward me miro dulcemente, me apenaba un poco que lo supieran, no me gustaba divulgar ese tipo de cosas.

Es muy noble de tu parte bella – dijo Carlisle sonriendo.

En realidad no es nada, aveces me gustaría poder contribuir un poco mas – conteste.

Que mal empleado eres Eddy – le dijo emmett – no sabias eso de tu jefecita – se carcajeo.

En realidad EMMET – intervino alice – EDWARD Y BELLA SON NOVIOS!! – grito.

Que? – pregunto emmett. – Eddy ahora si anotaste – lo abrazo muy fuerte.

Lo se soy muy afortunado – dijo Edward feliz.

Me alegro mucho hija – dijo esme abrasándome – me alegra que Edward y tu estén juntos, y sean felices. – me beso en la mejilla, seguida de ella todos me abrasaron y me dieron la bienvenida, por primera vez en mucho tiempo me sentía querida, sentía que pertenecía a una familia.

Gracias – fue lo único que pude contestar, tenia ganas de llorar.

Que pasa amor – pregunto Edward acercándose a mi y abrasándome. – no estas feliz – dijo triste.

Claro que no – conteste al instante – es que soy demasiado feliz, eso es lo que pasa – admití.

Sonrío – bella, asi serán todos los dias de ahora en adelante, felices – me abrazo

Podía imaginarme Toda la vida junto a Edward y a su familia, seria el mejor de los sueños hecho realidad.

Basta ya de arrumacos – grito emmett acercándose a nosotros – y déjame darle un abrazo a mi nueva hermanita – me tomo en brazos y me levanto como si no pesara nada.

Emmett… no puedo… respirar – intente decir.

Edward le di un golpe en el brazo y este me soltó.

Yo solo quería demostrarle a mi nueva hermanita mi cariño – dijo ofendido y se dirigió a la parrilla.

Todos reímos y volvimos a sentarnos en la mesa, después de mucho intentos emmett logro prender el fuego, todos le aplaudieron y el hacia reverencias, era muy grande el amor entre todos, yo permanecía sentada junto a Edward, tomados de la mano.

Bella – me llamo alice – me acompañas a la cocina – pregunto.

Claro – conteste, Edward hizo un puchero antes de soltarme y me beso levemente.

Alice me tomo de la mano mientras nos dirigíamos a la cocina, se sentó en la barra y yo hice lo mismo.

Pasa algo? - pregunte.

No, solo te quería dar las gracias – dijo tiernamente.

Gracias?, porque? – pregunte confusa.

Por hacer feliz a mi hermano – contesto – creo que nunca lo había visto tan feliz.

Alice, yo soy la afortunada – dije sinceramente – Edward es un hombre maravilloso – sonreí.

Lo se, y es por eso que te agradezco, Edward merecía tener a alguien con quien compartir – dijo melancólica - es bueno ya no verlo solo - continuo.

Alice… - tenia mucha curiosidad – Edward tuvo alguna relación formal? – necesitaba saberlo.

No, formal ninguna – respire – no te negare que ha salido con muchas mujeres – fruncí el seño, no me agradaba la idea de imaginar a mi ángel con ninguna mujer que no fuera yo – pero ninguna a la que trajera a casa o que lo hiciera tan feliz – dijo tomando mi mano.

No sabes como me alegra saberlo – le dije – Edward es muy importante para mi. – sonrei.

Tu también lo eres para el, se nota a simple vista – parecía obvio para ella, a mi me costaba un poco creerlo.

Gracias – concluí.

No es nada, ahora eres como mi hermana – dijo y me abraso, una hermana, siempre la había deseado; una lagrima rodó por mi mejilla. – Ahora volvamos, antes de que Edward venga desesperado a buscarte – sonreímos y salimos.

Edward se veía un poco ansioso, pero cuando nuestras miradas se encontraron su rostro se relajo, y me tendió la mano y yo la tome gustosa, su contacto era como sentir un alivio a todas mis preocupaciones.

Te extrañe – susurro en mi oído.

Solo fueron 10 minutos – le conteste.

Edward río un poco – los contaste? – pregunto.

Yo también te extrañe – dije y lo bese en la mejilla.

Que romántico - grito emmett, me sonroje un poco – Eddy esta enamorado – bufo.

Escondí mi cara en el pecho de Edward y el acaricio mi espalda.

Si emmett – contesto el, lo mire fijamente – muy enamorado – me guiño un ojo.

Me alegra mucho hijo – Carlisle lo abrazo.

Nunca había sido tan feliz, Edward no solo me había entregado su amor, sus caricias y sus besos; el me estaba dando algo mas importante, me estaba dando todo, me había traído con su familia y ellos me aceptaron, podría fácilmente cambiar todo los lujos y la fama por esto, por tenerlo junto a mi siempre.

Un rato después la comida estuvo lista, bromeábamos, reíamos y platicábamos animadamente; la tarde paso mas rápido de lo que me hubiese gustado, pero solo podia pensar en llegar a casa y estar a solas con Edward, quería tanto recompensarlo por todo esto.

Nos despedimos de todos entre besos y abrazos.

Regresa pronto – dijo esme mientras me abrasaba – eres una gran mujer bella – concluyo.

Sentí u apretón en mi corazón ante sus palabras y la abrace mas fuerte – regresare pronto - conteste.

Adiós hermanita – emmett me alzo en brazos – ya extraño acerté sonrojar y ni te has ido – dijo bromeando.

Gracias emmett, yo también te quiero – dije sarcásticamente.

Bella – alice me abraso – tengo muchos planes – su mirada se ilumino – se que tu gira comienza en unos dias, pero te prometo que cuando regreses no te dare tregua – dijo maliciosamente.

No esperaba menos de ti – dije sonriendo.

Edward beso y abraso a sus padres, note como Carlisle le susurraba algo al oído y luego se acerco ami, subimos al auto y Edward tomo mi mano y la beso.

Ahora si, lo prometido es deuda – dijo y me miro apasionadamente; el también recordaba mi promesa.

Solo pude asentir y sonreír cuando Edward acelero, mi ángel era muy impaciente.

El camino fue mas rápido de lo que imagine, cuando me percate de eso, Edward ya estaba abriendo mi puerta y tomándome en brazos.

Edward que haces? – pregunte.

Raptándote – contesto – no te vas a escapar de mi – su agarre fue mas fuerte.

No pensaba ir a ningún lado – dije sonriendo.

OH, si, si vas a ir – comenzó a caminar hacia la casa, le di las llaves y entramos.

Y a donde ire – susurre en su oido, pude notar su estremecimiento.

Me miro fijamente, sus ojos eran infinitos – iremos juntos al cielo –

me respondió.

Solo bastaron esas palabras para que me apoderara de sus labios, nos besamos impacientemente mientra Edward seguía caminando, sus labios eran suaves y su sabor exquisito, lleve mis manos a su rostro y acaricie sus mejillas y su frente, cada minuto sentia como lo amaba mas, aunque creía fuera imposible amarlo mas.

El beso seguia subiendo de tono cada ves mas, introdujo su lengua en mi boca y yo entrelace la mia, el rose era maravilloso, gemi en su boca y el en la mia, libero mi boca y bajo hasta mi cuello donde dejo besos y caricias, sentia mis piernas temblar con cada contacto de su piel, me deposito en el suelo y me pude percatar de que ya estábamos en mi habitación, me tomo por la cintura pegándome mas a el dejándome sentir como una parte de su cuerpo reaccionaba, se alejo un poco y me miro.

Bella, te amo – dijo mirándome fijamente, sus orbes estaban obscuras.

Eddy – el sonrío - yo también te amo – acaricie su mejilla.

Mi niña – me abraso - no me quiero separar de ti nunca – susurro en mi oido.

Me separe un poco de el y lo mire – no te vas a separar nunca de mi, no te lo voy a permitir – dije y lo abrace mas fuerte.

No puedo creer que seas mi novia, debo de ser el hombre mas envidiado del mundo – solte una leve carcajada.

Claro, yo casi puedo imaginar la cara de odio de todas tu ex – dije en broma.

Me miro fijamente un poco apenado – bella, tu eres mi primer novia – dijo y agacho su mirada.

Su primera novia?, no podía creer que mi angel nunca hubiese tenido una novia, me sentia feliz de ser la primera mujer formalmente en su vida.

Mi amor anoche fue la mas hermosa de toda mi vida – acaricio mi mejilla – yo… bella, he estado con muchas mujeres – senti un dolor en el pecho al escucharlo – no lo habría hecho de saber que ahora estaría aquí contigo – me abraso mas fuerte por la cintura – ayer tu te entregaste a mi, como nunca lo habías hecho con ningún hombre – su mirada era tierna – pero, te puedo asegurar que fue la primera vez que hicimos el amor – no comprendía sus palabras – amor, fue la primera vez que hice el amor, muchas veces estuve con mujeres, pero ninguna a la que amara ni una décima parte de lo que te amo a ti – se acerco a mi y tomo mi labio inferior entre los suyos – me entregue a ti por primera vez, soy tuyo – murmuro contra mis labios.

Me separe un poco y lo mire fijamente, mi ángel me miraba expectante, intranquilo.

Entonces eres mío? – dije seductoramente.

Una hermosa sonrisa apareció en sus labios – solo tuyo – contesto.

Me acerque a el y mordí su labio inferior, Edward jadeo un poco y yo sonrei – gracias, yo también soy tuya, siempre lo seré – murmure contra sus labios.

Edward cerro sus ojos y yo moví mis labios contra los suyos, pero el no me respondía el beso.

Que pasa? – dije un poco enojada por que no me quería besar.

Edward me miraba divertido – no te voy a besar hasta que hagas algo por mi – fruncí el seño, tonto engreído.

Y que es eso? – conteste seria.

Mi amor – me miro fijamente – cántame una de tus canciones – me pidió.

Me apene mucho, nunca me atrevía a cantar fuera de un escenario, me daba vergüenza que me observaran pocas personas y mas si era Edward.

Edward yo… - puso un dedo en mis labios.

Por favor – me miro fijamente a los ojos, el tenia una victoria cerca.

Esta bien – tuve que ceder – solo por que quiero besarte – hice un puchero.

Edward se acerco y rozo sus labios con los mios, cuando me iba a acercar a el me alejo y gruñí.

No mi amor, primero mi canción – susurro en mi oido.

Lo abrace muy fuerte y bese el lóbulo de su oreja – eres insoportable – dije y el rio bajito.

Edward me abrazo por la cintura y yo comencé a cantar en su oído, no podía mirarlo.

All of these lines across my face  
Tell you the story of who I am  
So many stories of where I've been  
And how I got to where I am  
But these stories don't mean anything  
When you've got no one to tell them to  
It's true...I was made for you

Escuche a Edward inhalar fuerte y me detuve – sigue mi amor, por favor – pidió con voz suplicante, lo abrace mas fuerte y continúe.

I climbed across the mountain tops  
Swam all across the ocean blue  
I crossed all the lines and I broke all the rules  
But baby I broke them all for you  
Because even when I was flat broke  
You made me feel like a million bucks  
You do  
I was made for you  
You see the smile that's on my mouth  
It's hiding the words that don't come out  
And all of my friends who think that I'm blessed  
They don't know my head is a mess  
No, they don't know who I really am  
And they don't know what  
I've been through like you do  
And I was made for you...  
All of these lines across my face  
Tell you the story of who I am  
So many stories of where I've been  
And how I got to where I am  
But these stories don't mean anything  
When you've got no one to tell them to  
It's true...I was made for you

Todo estaba muy callado, solo podía escuchar el latido de nuestros corazones.

Me recargue de su hombro y cerré mis ojos, soñando con estar por siempre aqui con mi angel, pasaron varios minutos y no decíamos nada, solo seguíamos ahí abrasados, un bostezo se escapo de mis labios y Edward rio bajito.

Estas cansada mi niña – dijo mirándome, sus ojos estaban llenos de paz y amor.

Un poco al parecer, fue un día muy largo – susurre.

Lo se – dijo – gracias por la canción, fue hermosa, es nuestra canción mi amor – sonrei – fuiste hecha para mi.

Te amo – dije.

Yo mas – contesto.

Nos quedamos mirando unos segundos, los mas hermosos segundos.

Vamos a dormir mi amor – me pidió.

Pero amor… - trate de decir, habíamos deseado todo el dia estar juntos.

Shuuu… - tapo mis labios con su dedo – tenemos muchas noches mas – sonreí solo de pensar en eso – ahora tienes que descansar.

Asentí y caminamos hacia la cama, me acerque mas a el y comencé a desabrochar los botones de su camisa y se la quite, nos mirábamos fijamente y sonreíamos, llevo sus manos hasta la orilla de mi vestido y me lo quito dejándome en ropa interior, me miraba fijamente como embelesado, desabotone su pantalón y baje el cierre dejándolo en boxer, nos miramos fijamente a los ojos y Edward se fue acostando en la cama tendiéndome la mano, la tome al instante y me acosté junto a el, apoyando mi cabeza en su pecho, me abrazo por la cintura y nos tapo con la sabana.

Edward este día fue maravilloso, gracias – le dije.

Si lo fue, por que estabas conmigo – susurro en mi cabello.

Te amo – dije acercándome a sus labios.

Como yo a ti – contesto y nos besamos.

El beso fue tierno y suave, no habían prisas ni inseguridades, solo éramos el y yo amándonos.

Me separe dejando besos por su mandíbula y su cuello hasta llegar a su pecho donde deposite un ultimo beso.

Descansa mi amor – dijo acariciándome, cerré mis ojos y me deje caer por el sueño.

Hasta mañana mi ángel – susurre y me quede dormida.

Canciion: The Story, de Brandi Carlile.


	26. Celos

Sentí unos suaves labios sobre mi frente y esa fue mi señal para saber que había despertado, aunque al abrir los ojos de nuevo parecía estar en un sueño, inmediatamente unos preciosos ojos verdes atrajeron mi mirada, al verme despertar el rostro de mi ángel se ilumino con una sonrisa hermosa, su cabello alborotado y sus mejillas rosadas, era tan hermoso que hasta dolía verlo.

Buenos dias amor – susurro en mi oido, no pude evitar estremecerme.

Buenos dias – constaste.

Dormiste bien – pregunto.

Mmm, más que bien – dije acercándome a sus labios y rozándolos suavemente.

Edward rio un poco y me beso lentamente.

Sus labios eran suaves y delicados, me abrace mas a el intensificando nuestro beso, podía sentir la tibia piel de su pecho contra el mio, no recordaba que ambos estábamos en ropa interior; Edward me abraso mas fuerte y nos giro quedando el encima de mi, presionando mas su cuerpo contra el mio, mil sensaciones diferentes viajaban por todo mi ser, introdujo su deliciosa lengua en mi boca poniéndome frenética, no podía dejar de acariciar los músculos de su espalda.

Bella, tenemos que levantarnos – susurro contra mis labios

No quiero – dije y comencé a besar su barbilla.

Amor… tienes que ir a la disquera – dijo con voz entrecortada.

Me separe un poco de el y lo mire – como lo sabes? – pregunte confundida.

Se separo de mi y se sentó sobre la cama, tendiéndome su mano para que yo hiciera lo mismo.

Hace un rato sonó tu celular y yo no quería contestar – parecía apenado – pero te veías tan tranquila durmiendo, que no te quise despertar asi que conteste – agacho un poco la mirada – perdón, no quería violar tu privacidad pero… - no lo deje terminar y le di un fugas beso en los labios.

Amor, no te disculpes, tu puedes contestar cuando quieras – le guiñe un ojo – no tengo nada que ocultar – concluí.

Gracias – sonrío.

Te amo – conteste.

Su mirada se torno tierna – yo mas – dijo y se acerco a mi.

Me separe un poco de el - dejaron algún mensaje? – pregunte divertida.

OH, si – pareció reaccionar, solo me reí de el – dijeron que tienes una prueba de audio hoy a las 12, para afinar los últimos detalles antes de la gira – me dijo.

Mmm, gracias por el mensaje – me acerque a su oído – no te interesaría ser mi asistente personal – dije seductoramente.

Podrirá estar todo el tiempo junto a ti? – pregunto.

Reí un poco – si – le conteste.

Acepto – dijo al instante y ambos reímos.

Que hora es amor? – pregunte.

Las 9. Aun tienes tiempo de desayunar – dijo.

Dirás tenemos, por que tu tiene que venir conmigo, mi sexy guarda espaldas – bromee.

Claro que si mi señorita – se paro de la cama y se puso derecho.

Sonreí y lo abrase durante unos momentos y luego nos dimos un corto beso.

Edward fue a su habitación a cambiarse mientra yo hacia lo mismo, tome un rápido baño y me puse unos jeans y una playerita rosa, me peine una coleta y me maquille ligeramente; Salí de mi habitación y me pude percatar de un delicioso olor, mi estomago gruño, no había probado bocado desde ayer en la parrillada; entre a la cocina y ahí estaba mi ángel frente a la estufa, con un delantal puesto sobre su traje negro, se veía de lo mas chistoso, me acerque a el y lo abrace por la espalda.

Tienes idea de lo lindo que te ves – susurre.

Amor me asustaste – dijo un poco sobresaltado, solo pude reír.

Lo siento, que cocinas?- pregunte.

Un omelet - contesto – es mi especialidad – dijo orgulloso.

Mmm... huele delicioso – comente.

Siéntate y te sirvo - hice lo que me pidió y se dio la vuelta para mirarme y sonrío.

Se quito el delantal y me perdí en su imagen con ese traje negro, me volvía loca.

Se acerco ami con un plato y se veía delicioso.

Aquí tiene – dijo.

Gracias caballero – el se sentó frente a mi y yo me dispuse a comer.

Edward esta delicioso – estaba realmente delicioso y mas por que lo había cocinado el.

Me alegra que te guste – se levanto y se sirvió un poco.

Se sentó de nuevo y comenzó a comer, nos mirábamos y sonreíamos, estaba mas que acostumbrada ya a compartir el desayuno con mi ángel, no lo quería ni un metro lejos de mi.

Terminamos de desayunar y deje los platos en el lavadero, Sue llegaría en un par de horas, últimamente pasaba tanto tiempo con Edward que ni me percataba de la presencia de mis empleados.

Nos vamos? – pregunto y asentí.

Salimos de la casa y hay nos esperaba tyler, cuando su mirada se poso sobre mi me sentí un poco apenada, me miraba fijamente de arriba abajo.

Sentí la mano de Edward apretar fuertemente la mia, el miraba a tyler fijamente, parecía enojado.

Hola tyler – lo salude.

Buenos días señorita – dijo inexpresivo mirando mi mano y la de Edward entrelazadas.

Tyler, el es Edward – lo presente – Edward Cullen.

Mucho gusto – contesto forzadamente.

Lo mismo – dijo Edward secamente.

No me gusto nada la evidente rivalidad que sintieron, jale a Edward de la mano y lo hice entrar conmigo a la limusina.

Edward, me puedes explicar lo que paso ahí afuera – le exigí.

Bella, el te miraba como un trozo de carne, como quieres que no me enoje – dijo algo molesto.

Amor – me acerque a sus labios – yo solo te amo a ti – lo bese levemente.

Lo se, pero me molesta que te mire de esa manera – frunció el seño – pero discúlpame, te prometo que intentare no reaccionar tan mal – pego sus labios de nuevo a los míos.

Eso espero – me separe de el y lo tome de la mano.

Tyler entro en la limusina y comenzó a conducir, durante el camino reinaba un silencio sepulcral, no esperaba el momento de llegar.

Llegamos – dijo tyler.

"Gracias al cielo" – pensé, baje y Edward detrás de mi, caminamos por las oficinas donde me detenía cada 3 segundo a saludar a todo mundo, mire de reojo a Edward y sonreí, mi ángel se comportaba totalmente como un guardaespaldas, miraba hacia todos lados muy serio y desconfiado, se percato de mi mirada y se puso sus lentes obscuros, lo que lo hizo verse mas sexy aun.

Entramos al estudio de grabación y allí estaba aro y Mike, al verme aro se acerco a mi y me abraso.

Hola bella, como estas? – pregunto.

Muy bien aro y tu? - le dije.

OH, bastante cansado, tu gira será todo un éxito, lo que implica bastante trabajo – contesto.

Lo se, y se que todo saldrá bien – sonreí y voltee a ver a Mike.

Hola Isabella – dijo mirándome fijamente, odiaba que me llamara así.

OH, hola Mike – se acerco a mi y me abraso, me tense un poco cuando coloco sus manos en mi cintura, no quería ni imaginar la expresión en el rostro de Edward, yo había salido con Mike durante un tiempo, pero no teníamos nada en común así que le pedí que no siguiéramos saliendo, el era muy rico, era hijo de cayo uno de los socios de aro en la disquera.

Se separo un poco y tomo mis manos – sigues igual de hermosa – me guiño un ojo – no sabes como me arrepiento de que lo nuestro terminara – pude escuchar a Edward toser y me gire para verlo.

Se había quitado sus lentes y su mirada expresaba odio y a la ves tristeza, tuve ganas de abrasarlo y explicarle pero Mike me seguía sujetando.

Me libere de su agarre y me acerque un poco a Edward – miren quiero presentarles a Edward Cullen, el es… - estaba apunto de decir novio, cuando mike me interrumpió.

Tu guarda espaldas – dijo riendo – ya tenia el gusto de conocer a Edward, el trabajo una temporada con mi familia - concluyo.

Mucho gusto Edward – dijo aro y le tendió la mano, Edward la tomo.

Es un gusto señor – su voz sonaba un poco áspera.

Llámame aro – le contesto el, Edward solo asintió.

Isabella – me llamo Mike, haciéndome desviar la mirada – supe lo de tu accidente, me imagino que por eso contrataste a Edward – dijo.

Si fue una de las razones – conteste.

Entonces no veo que tengas de que preocuparte – prosiguió – Edward era el encargado de la seguridad de Catherine, el la cuido muy bien, inclusive se hicieron muy buenos amigos - le guiño un ojo a Edward.

Un odio terrible se apodero de mi, "Catherine" era la hermana de mike, era antipática y caprichosa, además una completa sorra; no quería ni imaginarla poniendo sus manos sobre Edward, ya me imaginaba la clase de amigos habían sido.

Bella, pasemos al estudio – dijo aro sacándome de mis pensamiento.

Claro – conteste y mire a Edward muy enojada, al parecer el estaba igual por que no me miraba a los ojos.

Espérame aquí – le dije y el solo asintió.

Camine con aro al estudio y comenzamos a planificar algunos detalles de la gira.

Bella, la gira comienza dentro de 4 dias – me explico aro – pero dentro de tres días son los Grammys y tienes que acudir – casi lo había olvidado, claro que tenia que acudir, tenia dos nominaciones.

Lo se, cuando regresa Ángela? – le pregunte.

Dentro de dos dias – respondió – bella, ya sabes con quien vas a asistir? – pregunto.

Aun no – tenía pensado invitar a Edward, pero ahora estaba muy enojada y celosa.

Bueno mike tampoco tiene pareja – insinúo – por que no vas con el.

Lo pensare – dije y me pare junto al micrófono.

Esta bien, comencemos – dijo aro riendo.

Estuvimos ensayando durante varias horas, me sentía un poco mal de tener a Edward en el pasillo esperándome, aunque el debía estar muy acostumbrado a esperar, mi ángel estaba molesto y no me miraba a los ojos aunque yo también lo estaba, nunca creí ser una mujer celosa, pero eso era por que no había conocido a Edward, ahora me daba cuenta que nunca había amado tanto a alguien como lo amaba a el.

Es todo bella – dijo aro.

Que bueno, estoy agotada – conteste.

Me imagino, pero tienes que aceptar mi invitación a cenar – me pidió.

Aro yo prefe.. – me interrumpió.

No señorita, no acepto un no – rio un poco.

Esta bien – accedí.

Iré a decirle a mike – fruncí un poco el seño – dile a Edward, el también esta invitado – comento.

Si – aro fue hacia una de las oficinas a buscar a mike y yo camine hasta el pasillo donde estaba Edward, miraba fijamente a la pared.

Edward – lo llame y el giro.

Dígame – contesto, seguía molesto, quería abrasarlo y arreglar las cosas con el, pero este no era el lugar indicado.

Iremos a cenar con aro y Mike – le dije, me percate de cómo cerraba un puño con odio.

Como usted diga – contesto y se puso los lentes, no soportaba que estuviéramos enojados.

Edward – dije acercándome a el, pero me interrumpió.

Es hora de irnos – susurro y me percate que mike y aro venían muy cerca.

Preciosa – grito mike y me sonroje por el enojo, yo sabia que cada halago de mike me empeoraba mas las cosas con Edward. – Me alegra que hayas aceptado, hace mucho que no compartimos una cena – me guiño un ojo.

Me sentía bastante mal, hasta cierto modo entendía el enojo de Edward, caminamos hacia afuera, mike junto a mi y detrás de nosotros aro y Edward.

Que tal si tu y yo vamos en mi auto y aro y Edward se van con tyler – dijo mike.

Mire a Edward ponerse tenso, yo no le podía hacer eso.

No mike prefiero que vayamos todos en mi limusina – dije firmemente.

Pero isabe… - lo interrumpí.

Iremos en mi limusina – dije y entre en ella.

Todos me siguieron y entraron, el camino fue algo callado, solo mike y aro discutían algunas cosas sobre la gira, yo tenia mi vista clavada en Edward, odiaba esos lentes que me impedían el acceso a sus ojos.

Llegamos y mike me tendió la mano al bajar, la tuv que tomar forsadamente, nos condujeron a una mesa y mike se sento junto a mi y edward junto a aro, preferia mil veces mas estar en la mesita de mi cocina con edward que en este restaurante cinco estrellas sin poder tocarlo.

Bella – me llamo mike – estas muy callada que sucede? – pregunto y tomo mi mano.

Mmm no nada – retire mi mano sin ser grosera – estoy muy cansada.

Tranquila, si quieres podemos ir a tu casa o a la mía – susurro en mi oído.

Me aleje inmediatamente - no gracias – conteste secamente.

La cena transcurrió lentamente, me puse a platicar con aro, para evadir los halagos y comentarios de mike, Edward parecía muy ausente, dejaría que se tranquilizara antes de hablar con el.

Terminamos de cenar y aro me dijo que el y mike se quedarían un rato mas.

Aro nosotros lo llevaremos – insistí.

No bella, ya le hable a mi chofer – contesto y me abrazo.

Esta bien – acepte.

Se acerco a mi oído y susurro – espero que todo se arregle con Edward.

Me separe de el y lo mire fijamente, el me guiño un ojo; ero se había dado cuenta de nuestra pelea privada, de que había algo entre nosotros.

Gracias – dije y sonreí.

Hasta pronto – me soltó y vi como mike se acercaba a mi – solo una escena mas- pensé.

Preciosa – me abraso demasiado eufórico – me entristece que te vayas – dijo.

Tengo que irme – conteste seria

Lo se, pero te tendré muy cerca toda la gira – me guiño un ojo; no quería ni pensar en juntar a mike y a Edward.

Nos vemos – dije y me gire, camine hacia el auto y solo podía escuchar los pasos de Edward detrás de mi.

Entramos y no nos miramos, ni dijimos nada, el camino se torno demasiado largo, no soportaba la indiferencia de Edward, cuando llegáramos a a casa le demostraría que el era el único que yo quería junto a mi.

Llegamos – me informo tyler, mientras me abría la puerta y me tendía su mano.

Gracias tyler – dile tomando forzadamente.

Es un placer, pase buenas noches – tomo mi mano y la beso.

Me percate cuando Edward se bajo de la limusina y paso caminando a mi lado, había sido una mala idea tomar la mano d tyler.

Edward se paro junto a la puerta mirando hacia el suelo, entupidos lentes juro que se lo quitare.

Abrí la puerta con mi llave y el espero a que entrara, por muy enojado que estuviera no podía dejar de ser un caballero, entre me dirigí a la cocina, Edward me siguió, pero fe una mala idea ahí se encontraba Sue todavía.

Buenas noches – saludo.

Buenas noches – contestamos los dos al mismo tiempo.

Señorita bella, joven Edward, les puedo ofrecer algo de cenar – pregunto.

No Sue ya cenamos – conteste y mire a Edward, se había quitado los lentes y sus ojos estaban un poco opacos.

Edward – dije acercándome a el, no me importaba que Sue estuviera presente.

Si me permite me retiro – dijo un poco serio.

Claro – fue lo único que pude contestar el se dio la vuelta y se fue.

Me sentí muy mal de que me tratara asi, yo no tenia la culpa de lo que mike o tyler hacían.

Señorita, se encuentra bien? – pregunto.

Si Sue gracias – conteste seria.

Si no se le ofrece nada mas, me voy – pregunto.

Claro Sue, ya te puedes ir a casa – sonreí un poco.

Adiós señorita – hizo un ademán con la mano y se fue.

Camine muy triste hacia mi cuarto, mis planes de reconciliación se habían venido abajo y yo necesitaba a Edward, no soportaba esta situación, entre resignada y me tumbe sobre la cama, después de un rato me puse mi pijama de short y blusa roja y me acosté a dormir; mi almohada estaba impregnada de su peculiar olor, me hizo añorarlo mas, saber que estaba a unos poco metros y no podía ir a hablarlo, saber que no dormiría entre sus brazos.

Me removí inquieta en la cama, cada minuto me sentía peor, era cierto que yo no tenia poder sobre los actos de los demás, pero hasta cierto modo lo había permitido, comencé a imaginar que hubiera hecho yo, si dos mujeres su hubieran comportado con Edward como lo habian hecho tyler y mike, y la ola de enojo que me invadió, me hizo darme cuenta de que tenia que arreglar las cosas.

Me levante y me puse una bata, no regresaría hasta que arregláramos las cosas, Sali y camine por el pasillo, visualice la habitación de Edward y camine hasta ella, respire antes de tocar la puerta.

Edward – susurre y toque la puerta.

Pasaron varios segundos pero nadie me contestaba, Edward habría salido?, no pude esperar mas y entre a su habitación, mire alrededor y estaba todo intacto, Edward no estaba por ninguna parte, logre escuchar el sonido de la regadera, Edward estaba tomando un baño, tendría que esperarlo a que saliera, me encantaría ser una mujer atrevida y entrar a buscarlo a su baño, pero solo de pensarlo me sonroje, camine y me senté en la cama a esperarlo, clave mi mirada en el suelo, pensando en todas las posibles reacciones de Edward, si el se había ido de la cocina, era por que seguramente no quería verme, me dolió mucho pensar en eso.

Bella – escuche su dulce voz llamarme, ni siquiera lo había escuchado salir.

Alce la vista y me tope con su mirada y después lo observe detenidamente, tenia el cabello mojado y despeinado y solo tenia puesto un pants y el torso desnudo, aquella imagen me estaba desviando de mi objetivo inicial, el parecía un poco sorprendido de verme aquí.

Que haces aquí? – pregunto un tanto serio.

Me levante y me acerque un poco a el – creo que es obvio – conteste.

Se mordió el labio inferior y frunció un poco el seño – me gustaría que me lo dijeras – pidió.

Inhale profundamente y lo mire fijamente – esta bien – accedí – vine a arreglar las cosas, no me gusta que estemos enojados por tonterías – dije al fin.

Tonterías? – río un poco – crees que es una tontería, que me la pasara todo el día viendo como aceptabas los halagos del tal mike y también de tyler – sus manos se volvieron puños – además te enojaste sin razón – cuestiono.

Sin razón – conteste molesta – si, no es razón imaginar que clase de "amistad" tenias con Catherine – agache la mirada, estaba muy molesta.

Bella, eso fue hace mas de un año – explico – además tu tenias una relación con el entupido ególatra de mike – me acuso.

También fue hace mucho tiempo – dije – y no fue nada importante solo un par de salidas – explique.

Edward inhalo un par de veces y se acerco a mi tomándome de la cintura – bella – dijo muy cerca de mi rostro – tu eres mi novia, eres mía – sus ojos eran como el topacio.

Lo se – conteste – y no tengo intenciones de que eso cambie, yo quiero estar solo contigo – alce mi mano y acaricie su mejilla.

Lamento haberme comportado como un tonto – agacho su mirada – pero no soporto que otro hombre te toque – se notaba la ira en su voz.

Lo abrace muy fuerte – Edward te amo – susurre en su oido – y no me interesan otras caricias que no sean las tuyas, ni otros besos, son solo tus halagos lo que necesito escuchar – le dije.

Se separo un poco de mi y una hermosa sonrisa ilumino su rostro – te amo – susurro.

Sonreí tontamente, Edward se acerco mas a mi y pego sus suaves labios con los mios, había extrañado su dulce sabor durante todo el dia, enrede mis manos en su cabello y lo atraje mas cerca, me apretó por la cintura y yo acaricie su suave cabella, sus labios se movían implacables sobre los mios, respirábamos con dificultad, pero no nos podíamos separar, introdujo su lengua en mi boca y yo la enrolle con lamia, gimiendo ante su contacto, su dulce aliento me estaba volviendo loca.

El estupido sonido del teléfono interrumpió nuestro beso, Edward se separo un poco de mis labios y me miro fijamente.

Fruncí un poco el ceño – no tengo que contestar – susurre contra sus labios.

Contesta mi amor, es solo un momento – contesto.

Hice un puchero y me aleje de el pero no solté su mano, camine un poco y tome el teléfono del buró.

_Bueno? – conteste,_

_OH, gracias al cielo que contestan –_dijouna voz un poco alterada_– se encuentra la señorita bella- pregunto._

_Si ella habla –_aclare_– quien habla? –_pregunte_._

_Bella, soy yo Billy Black – Billy_Black?, cuestiono mi mente, por que me llamaba?.

_Billy?, que sucede? –_ahora si estaba un poco alarmada_– es Charlie? –_me estremecí solo de pensar en eso.

Se escucho el mas sepulcral de los silencios, y temblé de miedo, Edward se percato de eso y me abrazo.

_Billy? –_llame de nuevo.

_Bella, Charlie tuvo un accidente –_dijo al fin, sentí que me desvanecía y al mismo tiempo un par de brazos sostenerme, mi padre, la única familia que me quedaba, no podría vivir con la idea de perderlo a el también.

_Que… sucedió –_mi voz se quebró_– como esta?_– podia sentir las lagrimas caer sin cesar por mis mejillas.

_El iba manejando hacia casa y al parecer el conductor de un camión estaba ebrio y lo embistió_– las palabras de Billy dejaron consigo, un dolor insoportable_– bella, Charlie esta muy… grave – l_a voz de Billy se quebró al mencionar lo ultimo

_Billy, salgo ahora mismo para allá –_conteste.

_Si bella, Charlie te necesita mucho –_dijo y colgué

Comencé a llorar sin cesar, no podía perder a Charlie, me sentía tan mal por haberlo dejado desde hacia tanto tiempo y por tonterías no haberlo ido a visitar ni una sola vez.

Que pasa mi amor – la voz de Edward sonaba muy preocupada, me abrace mas fuerte a el.

Edward – lo mire – mi papa tuvo un accidente, tengo que ir a verlo – intente explicarle.

Vamos amor, no te dejare sola en este momento – contesto y me abraso mas fuerte.

No se que seria de mi ahora, si no tuviese a mi ángel junto a mi.


	27. Viaje

Que fue lo que paso mi amor – pregunto Edward mientras trazaba círculos con sus manos en mi espalda, el solo intentaba tranquilizarme.

Deje derramar mas lagrimas por mis mejillas, si no fuera por el apoyo de Edward ya estaría en el suelo.

Edward… - lo mire fijamente – al parecer un… un hombre ebrio lo embistió con un camión – dije como pude.

Tranquila, tranquila – me abraso mas fuerte – ven vamos a tu habitación, tienes que vestirte – comenzamos a caminar hacia mi habitación y Edward limpiaba mis lagrimas con sus labios.

Respire profundamente y me libere de su agarre, el me miro confundido – gracias amor – le dije – estoy tranquila, no te preocupes – tome una de sus manos y la bese – ve a vestirte mientras yo hago lo mismo, no hay tiempo que perder – se acerco a mi y me abraso.

Te amo, no te preocupes, yo arreglare lo de los pasajes – susurro en mi oído.

Gracias – intente sonreír – te amo – me beso en la frente y se dio la vuelta.

Entre en a mi habitación y seguí respirando profundamente – se fuerte bella – me repetí una y mil veces, tenia que serlo por mi padre.

Me vestí rápidamente con lo primero que vi., unos jeans y una blusa azul, recordé el frío que hacia en forks y me puse una chamarra y botas, tome una maleta y metí todo sin fijarme si quiera, Salí casi corriendo al pasillo y ahí me esperaba Edward con una maleta en la mano.

Al verme inmediatamente me tendió sus brazos y yo los tome sin pensar – Edward, tienes que llevar un suéter, en forks hace mucho frío – dije al notar su delgada playera.

Lo se, me lo pondré en el avión – contesto.

Conseguiste algún vuelo? – pregunte ansiosa.

Si un avión sale en dos horas a Portland – me informo – es un vuelo largo y además tendremos que conducir de ahí hasta forks, no pude conseguir ninguna avioneta – dijo apenado.

Tome su rostro entre mis manos y lo mire fijamente – gracias, no se que haría sin ti – dije con el corazón.

No tienes nada que agradecer – si mirada era tierna – estoy aquí, siempre estaré aquí - prometió.

Lo mire fijamente, como era posible que el simple hecho saber que Edward estaría aquí junto a mi, me daba esperanzas y hacia que el dolor que inundaba mi alma fuese llevadero.

Tenemos que irnos bella – dijo sacándome de mis pensamientos.

Vamos – tome su mano y camine hacia la cocina.

Tome una tarjeta de la barra y comencé a escribir.

Sue, tuve que salir de la ciudad por un problema familiar,

No se cuando vuelva, me voy con Edward, todo esta bien hasta ahora,

Si Ángela llama dile que me localice en mi celular.

Te quiere bella.

Ahora si vamos – le dije a Edward y el solo asintió.

Salimos de casa en su auto, durante el camino al aeropuerto no podía dejar de pensar en como estaría Charlie, Billy hacia dicho que muy mal, pero seria tan mal como para perderlo?, no eso no podía ser posible, silenciosamente las lagrimas caían por mis ojos, tendría que ser fuerte cuando estuviera frente a Charlie, pero ahora no podía contener mi dolor.

Sentí como la mano de Edward apretaba mas fuerte la mía y lo mire.

Tranquila, si tu padre y tu se parecen por lo menos un poco, el debe ser un hombre muy fuerte – intento animarme.

De hecho, el jefe de la policía de forks – sonreí un poco – el es muy valiente – los ojos de Edward se iluminaron.

Ya ves – beso mi mano – no tienes por que preocuparte amor, todo saldrá bien – concluyo.

Lo se Edward, se que el es valiente – conteste – pero aun así tengo mucho miedo de perderlo… - mi voz se quebró – perderlo sin volverlo a ver, por haber sido tan egoísta – sentí un nudo en la garganta al admitir eso.

Amor, tu no eres egoísta – dijo muy seguro.

Claro que si, lo abandone, después de todo lo que el hizo por mi – comencé a llorar sin cesar.

Edward no respondió nada, solo me atrajo a su pecho y me dejo desahogarme; Daria lo que fuera por que este viaje se diera en otras circunstancias, poder llegar con Edward a casa de Charlie y presentarle al hombre que amaba, comeríamos juntos y aunque mi viejo se pondría un poco celoso, seguramente aceptaría mi relación con Edward al verme tan feliz; pero ahora, lo único que podía desear era que Charlie estuviera bien.

Llegamos al aeropuerto y Edward se estaciono, bajamos y el cargo las maletas con una mano y con la otra tomo mi mano.

Dejaras tu auto aquí? – pregunte, mi voz sonaba un tanto ronca por tanto llorar.

Si, Alice vendrá a recogerlo - contesto – desea de todo corazón que tu padre se mejore – concluyo.

Agradécele, por favor cuando hables con ella – le pedí, el mensaje de Alice me reconforto un poco.

Caminamos por el aeropuerto internacional de Miami, esperaba que nadie me reconociera, era un inconveniente que Ángela se hubiese llevado mi avión para resolver los asuntos que tenia respecto a la gira.

Es isabella Swan – escuche una voz murmurar y entre en pánico.

Gire para ver de quien se trataba y era mi peor pesadilla Erick.

Isabella, sales de viaje?, quien es este joven que te acompaña?, tienen una relación? – me empezó a bombardear con preguntas, Erick era un reportero de chismes y se la Vivia siguiéndome y acosándome para después sacar alguna nota amarillista sobre mi.

Edward giro y se puso delante de mi – ella no va a responder nada por ahora, así que por favor déjenos seguir nuestro camino – Edward lo enfrento con voz muy segura.

Vaya, vaya, pero si es Edward Cullen – respondió Erick, mientras un camarógrafo nos grababa – Edward, tienes una relación con isabella?, aunque ella sea tu jefa? – pregunto sonriendo.

Ya te dije que no responderemos nada – contesto molesto.

Isabella, no te preocupa salir con Edward?, por su fama de conquistador? – dijo muy seguro, yo solo estaba ahí parada sin decir nada.

Ya basta – dijo Edward acercándose a el, sentí terror cuando lo tomo por la camisa.

Hazlo Edward – dijo Erick en tono burlón. – será ella la que pierda.

Edward – lo llame, podía sentir los ojos llorosos – Por favor… no – le suplique.

Edward cerro los ojos y lo soltó – perdóname – susurro en mi oído.

Vamos por favor – el solo asintió y seguimos caminando.

Esto no termina aquí – grito Erick.

Tome a Edward de la mano y seguimos caminando, llegamos hasta la sala de abordaje, entramos por el pasillo de primera clase y abordamos el avión, la aeromoza nos indico nuestros asientos.

Mire a Edward y me abrace a su pecho, el rodeo mi cintura con sus manos, me alegraba estar asi tranquila junto a el.

Bella – discúlpame por lo de… - lo interrumpí.

Tranquilo, se que Erick puede llegar a ser muy molesto – conteste.

Lo se – respondió.

Ya lo conocías? – Edward se tenso un poco.

Si, el fue quien propago el rumor de lo mío con Catherine – dijo molesto.

Mmm, entiendo - conteste seria.

Bella, por favor – levando mi mentón y me miro fijamente.

Lo se, no es momento para escenas de celos – intente sonreír.

Me encanta que te pongas celosa – admitió – pero ahora quiero que estés tranquila – fruncí un poco el seño, pero solo asentí y me recosté de nuevo sobre su pecho.

El camino fue largo, en momentos las lagrimas no podían dejar de caer por mis ojos y en otros estaba mas tranquila, Edward no dejaba de decirme que todo estaría bien y que no me preocupara, pero yo conocía a Billy y si el decía que Charlie estaba mal, era cierto, no quería ni pensar en que aria si el se llegara a… - no – me negaba a pensar en eso, tenia que ser positiva.

Entre las caricias y palabras de Edward, no me di cuenta cuando me quede dormida.

Sentí un fuerte movimiento y me levante de golpe, fije mi vista en el avion.

Llegamos amor – me informo Edward – ven, es hora de irnos – me abraso por la cintura.

Caminamos por todas las salas del aeropuerto de Portland, yo estaba mas dormida que despierta, Edward sostenía casi todo mi peso mientras caminábamos, y seguía dándome todo su apoyo, solo junto a el podría sobrellevar la realidad que me esperaba en forks, lo incierto sobre la salud de Charlie.

En el estacionamiento nos esperaba un mercedes negro, me sorprendí al verlo.

Edward de donde salio este auto? – le pregunte.

Me soltó un momento y metió las maletas en la cajuela – es de mi padre – contesto.

Su respuesta me confundió mucho – pero como… - me interrumpió y se acerco a mí.

Luego te lo explicare todo, ahora necesitas descansar – se acerco mas y me beso suavemente enlos labios.

Te amo – susurre contra sus labios.

Yo mas – contesto.

Mis ojos se cerraban inconcientemente, Edward me recostó en el asiento trasero y luego comenzó a conducir.

Desasna amor – fue lo ultimo que escuche antes de quedarme dormida.

_Estaba en algún lugar extraño parecía un hospital, en el fondo había una cama pero estaba vacía, por algún extraño motivo me sentía desesperada._

_Bella – me llamo una voz a mis espaldas._

_Gire y se trababa de Billy – donde esta Charlie – preguntaba yo histérica._

_Bella – agacho la cabeza – Charlie a muerto._

_Al escuchar esas palabras mis piernas no pudieron sostenerme más y caí al suelo._

_Nooooo!! – grite mientras lloraba sin cesar._

_Bella…_

_Bella…_

_Amor…_

Salte un poco y desperté.

Gracias al cielo, todo había sido un sueño, mi respiración era totalmente inestable.

Bella, amor que tienes – gire y me encontré con el rostro de Edward desfigurado por la preocupación.

Fue solo… un sueño – dije como pude.

Tranquila – tomo fuertemente mi mano.

Mire por la ventana y todo parecía tan familiar, las calles inundadas por la neblina, los árboles llenos de vida, el frío que te taladraba lo huesos, el olor a madera y pino; todo estaba igual que hacia mas de 5 años, como era posible que un lugar mantuviera su esencia intacta, pero así era forks; habíamos llegado.

Bella – me llamo Edward – hacia donde es tu casa? Pregunto.

Reconocí la avenida principal – sigue derecho – le indique.

Después de unos minutos por fin pude visualizar mi casa, todo parecía igual, papa no había cambiado nada.

Es aquí Edward – el solo asintió y se estaciono.

Mire por la ventana el viejo porche y la ventana de la que había sido mi habitación, las lágrimas amenazaban por salir de mis ojos pero las contuve como pude.

Edward me abrió la puerta y me ayudo a salir – todo estará bien – dijo mientras me abrasaba y cerraba la puerta del auto.

BELLA!! – grito una voz masculina demasiado familiar.

Gire para confrontarlo y me encontré con aquel rostro desigual, denotaba la mas grande de las preocupaciones y yo solo pude sentir que el mundo se me venia encima.


	28. Llegada

Billy – grite y corrí hacia donde el estaba.

Bella, que bueno que has llegado – dijo un poco mas tranquilo.

Llegue hasta donde el se encontraba y lo abrace, Billy estaba igual que siempre, como lo recordaba desde niña, su cabello largo y un poco canoso, y su peculiar olor a madera y cuero.

Me separe un poco de el – Billy, como esta Charlie?, dime la verdad por favor? – pedí desesperada.

Billy me miro preocupado – bella, esta muy delicado – sentí un dolor en el pecho – pero debemos de tener fe, el se va a mejorar – tomo mi rostro entre sus arrugadas manos.

Lo estoy intentando – susurre – pero necesito verlo – pedí suplicante.

Si entiendo, pero deja primero tu equipaje – giro la vista y la enfoco en Edward.

Mire hacia la misma dirección y ahí estaba mi ángel parado junto al auto esperándome y mirándome con mucha dulzura, camine hasta donde el estaba y tome su mano.

Billy, el es Edward Cullen – Edward tendió su mano y Billy la tomo.

Mucho gusto señor, lamento no sean las mejores circunstancias – dijo Edward un poco apenado.

No te preocupes muchacho – contesto – esperemos todo salga bien – intento sonreír, pero la felicidad no le llego a los ojos. – Entremos – nos indico.

Edward bajo las maletas de la cajuela y Luego entramos a la casa.

Desde que Billy abrió la puerta sentí ese olor familiar, y mucho recuerdos vinieron a mi mente; los cumpleaños, mi graduación, cada noche que cenaba sola con Charlie; tantas experiencias, una vida, una ausencia, se notaba la ausencia femenina, auque todo estaba muy limpio, pero a la vez opaco, las paredes seguían pintadas de aquel beige claro y los muebles acomodados en mismo lugar.

Bella – me llamo Billy – te espero para que vayamos al hospital? – pregunto.

No Billy, ve – conteste – prefiero subir las maletas y acomodar todo, no se cuando volveré – no pensaba despegarme de Charlie, hasta que estuviera bien.

Esta bien hija – me dio un beso en la mejilla – te espero haya, hasta luego Edward – hizo un ademán con la mano y salio.

Estábamos parados frente a las escaleras, a un lado de la cocina, deje bagar mi vista de nuevo por toda la estancia, era como volver a ser una adolescente y regresar a casa como todas las tardes.

Sentí los brazos de Edward rodear mi cintura y colocar su barbilla sobre mi hombro – amor, te encuentra bien? – dijo un poco preocupado.

Si, es solo que – busque las palabras para poder explicarlo – tiene mas de 5 años que no estaba aquí, se siente tan familiar todo – suspire.

Me imagino, fue tu hogar siempre – asentí – pero no te entristezcas, ahora tienes que pensar solo en tu padre – tenia toda la razón.

Lo se – gire y lo mire fijamente a los ojos – Edward, grac… - no me dejo terminar y pego sus labios a los míos.

Lo tome por el cuello y lo ataje lo mas cerca que pude, lo necesitaba demasiado, sus besos eran como el agua, después de haber caminado horas en el desierto, podían saciar la sed de mi alma; su dulce aliento en mi boca me hizo perder la razón, olvidar por un momento los problemas y solo dejarme llevar y sentir; introdujo su lengua en mi boca y me deleite con su exquisito sabor, tome sus cabellos entre mis manos y lo jale mas hacia mi, nos separamos un poco por la falta de oxigeno, pero sus manos no abandonaron mi untura.

Amor, te necesito – susurro contra mis labios.

Yo también te necesito – respondí mientras acariciaba su mejilla con mi nariz.

Bella – me miro fijamente – salgamos de aquí ante de que no me pueda contener mas y yo… - no tuvo que terminar para que supiera lo que me quería decir, sus ojos eran de un verde mas obscuros y brillaban deseosos.

Le di un suave beso en los labios y me separe de el, pero no solté su mano.

Edward tomo el equipaje y subimos las escaleras, visualice una puerta blanca y nos dirigí hacia ella, tome la perilla con mucho dificultad.

Mi habitación – susurre, mientra habría y entrábamos.

Me quede estática al percatarme, si había pensado que los demás lugares no habían cambiado, mi habitación se mantenía intacta, en mi cama seguía aquel sobrecama morado, mis libros y la computadora seguían es en mismo buró, pero ahora lleno de polvo, gire mi vista y seguí recorriendo cada centímetro, hasta el suéter café que había colgado en el perchero el día que me fui, seguía en el mismo lugar, mis ojos se llenaron de lagrimas al percatarme de todo, pobre Charlie cuanto abra sufrido por mi abandono, lo había lastimado mucho.

Edward dejo las maletas en un rincón y nos dirigió a la cama – bella, no llores por favor – sus ojos eran verde derretido.

Lo… siento – dije como pude.

No tienes que disculparte – tomo mis manos – solo que odio verte sufrir – dijo sinceramente.

Seque mis lagrimas e intente sonreír – tienes razón – conteste.

Tienes que ser fuerte amor – susurro.

Si lo estoy intentando pero, estar aquí me trae muchos recuerdos y no lo puedo evitar – confesé apenada.

Me imagino – recorrió mi habitación con la vista – esta habitación es muy distinta a las que tienes en Miami – río un poco.

Edward, tenia 18 años cuando me fui – sonreí – este es un cuarto de niña, no podía decorar el de mi casa de la misma manera – hice que sonara muy lógico.

Mmm, a mi me gusta mucho este – me miro – es tu verdadero yo – se levanto y comenzó a rosar los muebles con los dedos.

Tiene tu olor impregnado después de tantos años – susurro – y tienes razón, es de una niña, de la niña que fuiste, en cada detalle se puede notar – tomo una libreta del buró y la comenzó a hojear.

Me levante y fui hasta donde el estaba – tiene a la niña que perdí, cuando me fui de aquí – por fin lo pude aceptar.

Ella aun vive dentro de ti – contesto – aquí esta la prueba – me mostró la libreta donde yo escribía canciones cuando era adolescente. – aquí esta nuestra canción – sonrío.

Le quite la libreta de las manos y la mire, no la había llevado conmigo, por que me traía muchos recuerdos, había preferido dejarla en forks.

Edward – se la entregue y el la tomo – quiero que tu la tengas – le pedí

Bella, pero es muy valiosa yo… - lo interrumpí.

Por favor – lo mire fijamente a los ojos.

Gracias, te juro la conservare siempre – prometió.

Lo se – tome su mano – es hora de irnos.

Vamos - dijo mientras salíamos de mi habitación.

Subimos a su auto y guardo la libreta en la cajuelita, el camino fue muy silencioso, me sentía mas intranquila con cada metro que recorríamos; cuando por fin llegamos al hospital sentí mucho miedo, como nunca antes.

Bella – me llamo Edward, mientras me sostenía la puerta – estas lista? – pregunto.

Claro que no lo estaba, pero de alguna manera, debía ser fuerte – si – mentí.

Tome su mano y caminamos hacia la puerta, una hermosa mujer estaba en la recepción.

Buenas tardes, en que les puedo ayudar – dijo amablemente mientras se comía a Edward con la mirada.

Necesito información sobre Charlie Swan – dije seria y ella me miro confundida.

Es usted familiar? – pregunto.

Si, soy su hija – conteste, sus ojos estaban de par en par.

Bella, eres tu? – ahora yo estaba confundida y solo asentí. – lamento mucho lo de tu padre – dijo seria – soy yo Lauren – me recordó.

Lauren? – me sorprendió mucho verla, habíamos estudiado juntas en la secundaria, aunque yo no era su persona favorita, me tenia que hablar por que no sentábamos en la misma mesa.

Si, la misma, me alegra mucho verte – dijo y miro insistentemente a Edward.

Igual – conteste seria – me podrías informar sobre mi padre? – sonó mas grosero de lo que planee.

Oh, si – comenzó a buscar en su ordenador – tu padre esta en la habitación 19, en el segundo piso.

Gracias – le dije y tome a Edward de la mano.

Ha sido un placer – contesto y le guiño un ojo a Edward.

Respire profundamente y me recordé, mantener compostura, jale a Edward y caminamos hasta el elevador, una vez dentro lo abrace muy fuerte.

Bella… - me regaño

Lo se, pero, viste como te miraba amor – dije molesta – nunca me cayo muy bien, y ahora mucho menos – fruncí el seño.

Bella, no te tienes que preocupar por esas cosas, me lo prometiste – suspire.

Tienes razón – me separe un poco de el.

El elevador se abrió y salimos, mi corazón latía fuertemente, estaba a unos pasos de saber la verdad, de volver a ver a Charlie.

Una puerta se abrió y Billy salio.

Bella – me llamo – esta es la habitación de Charlie – me informo.

Como esta? – pregunte.

Billy agacho un poco la mirada - por que no vas a verlo – evadió mi pregunta.

Mire a Edward, tenia mucho miedo – yo… - no pude terminar.

Bella, eres una mujer fuerte, tu puedes - me animo, sonreí un poco y camine hasta la puerta.

Trague en seco cuando entre a la habitación, ahí estaba mi padre, acostado en la pequeña cama, con su cuerpo rodeado por muchos cables y aparatos, mi corazón sintió una opresión cuando me percate de los golpes y moretones por todo su cuerpo, lentamente me fui acercando a la cama y me senté en un banquito junto a esta.

Pa-pa – se me quebró la voz.

Charlie parecía estar en un profundo sueño, sus facciones eran las mismas que recordaba, ahora estaba mas arrugado y su cabello mas canoso, pero era el, mi viejo, mi única familia, mi sostén.

Las lagrimas no se detenían, y mis sollozos no cesaban, nunca había tenido una imagen tan dolorosa como esta, tome su mano entre las mías y la bese.

Escuche como la puerta se abría, pero no desvíe mi mirada.

Hola bella – dijo una voz fuerte.

Me quede fría cuando la escuche, esa voz no podía ser de nadie mas, la tenia clavada en mi memoria, mas que nada, la había anhelado durante tanto tiempo.

Gire y allí, tal como lo había pensado, estaba parado frente a mi.

Hola Jacob – fue lo único que pude contestar.


	29. Solo tu

Hola Jacob- fue lo único que pude contestar.

Lo mire fijamente, era tan extraño estar frente a el después de tanto tiempo, vinieron a mi mente todos los años que pude compartir junto a el, sin duda había cambiado, ya no era mas aquel niño que compartido mi infancia, ni aquel joven que ame demasiado, este era un hombre, todas sus facciones lo denotaban, sus rasgos cuadrados, su cabello mas corto, su cuerpo mas grande y musculoso, a pesar de todo sus ojos eran los mismos que recordaba, el sonrío un poco al verme, sin duda su sonrisa tampoco había cambiado.

Me llamo la atención ver su vestimenta, llevaba pantalón de vestir y camisa, pero lo cubría mayormente por una bata blanca.

Bella yo.. – lo interrumpí.

Trabajas aquí?, eres el doctor de Charlie? – pregunte.

Si soy el director del hospital – sonrío un poco.

OH, vaya, me alegra mucho – dije sinceramente.

Unos de los aparatos a los cuales estaba conectado Charlie hizo un sonido extraño y me sobresalte un poco.

Que pasa? – pregunte preocupada.

Fruncio un poco el ceño – su cerebro esta intentando recuperar sus funciones motoras – explico.

Que es lo que tiene?, dime la verdad – sonó un poco exigente.

El se acerco a mi y me tomo de las manos, era tan extraño volver a sentir su contacto, pensaba jamás volver a tenerlo tan cerca, me sentí muy extraña.

Bella, Charlie sufrió un daño neurológico, necesita una operación para intentar reconstruir unas glándulas que le permitirán volver a realizar sus funciones motoras – se mordió el labio inferior.

Y por que no lo operan? – Pregunte – por los gastos no hay problema, no importa pero por favor… - las lagrimas caían sin cesar por mis mejillas, me sentía totalmente desamparada.

Bella – tomo mi barbilla entre sus manos – no se trata de eso, en primer lugar estamos esperando los resultados de unos estudios muy importantes y lo mas importante, es una operación muy peligrosa – detuve mi respiración – si todo sale bien, Charlie reaccionara casi inmediatamente, y su recuperación seria favorable, pero si sale mal… - se interrumpió.

Si sale mal que? – el agacho la mirada.

Puede morir – respondió serio.

Sentí un dolor aun mas grande en el pecho, era horrible saber que esa era la cuestión, solo se trataba de suerte o fe que el viviera o que muriera.

Cuando entregan los resultados – pregunte – me gustaría hablar con el neurólogo – le pedí.

Los entregan esta noche - El sonrío un poco – lo tienes frente a ti, me especialice en neurología – contesto.

Me alegro – respondí – salva a Charlie por favor – suplique.

Tranquila bella – soltó mis manos y me abraso, esto era realmente extraño, tener su cuerpo tan cerca de mi, ese familiar calor que me traspasaba, con indecisión rodee sus espalda con mis brazos.

Bella, te he extrañado demasiado – susurro en mi oído, yo solo me paralice – ves lo que paso?, nunca debiste haberte ido, ahora todo seria diferente, estaríamos casados y felices, como debía ser – lo solté inmediatamente.

Jacob no… - puso un dedo en mis labios.

Tranquila, todavía hay tiempo, las cosas pueden volver a la normalidad – acaricio mi mejilla – tu y yo tenemos que estar juntos siempre – se acerco para besarme, pero voltee la cara y solo pudo besar mi mejilla.

La puerta se abrió y vi la expresión de dolor en el rostro de Edward ante la imagen de Jacob y yo casi besándonos, me sentí peor de lo que estaba, quería correr hacia el y decirle que no pensara mal de mi, que lo amaba y que Jacob solo era parte de mi pasado, pero Edward intento disimular.

Disculpen – dijo mientras daba la vuelta y salía cerrando la puerta.

Edward – susurre.

Jacob me miro un poco molesto – veo que tu guarda espaldas se toma muchas atribuciones – su voz sonaba fría.

Me enojo el tono que uso, para referirse a el – el puede tomarse las atribuciones que quiera – conteste.

Su mirada se torno confundida – el y tu? – pregunto atónito.

Edward es mi novio – dije segura.

Jacob se alejo de mi y comenzó a caminar por toda la habitación, respiraba profundamente intentando calmar su enojo.

Bella, tu… tu estas con el?, me engañaste? – podía imaginar mi cara de póker.

Jacob, tu y yo terminamos hace mas de 5 años – conteste furiosa.

Se acerco a mi y me tomo por los brazos – pero tu y yo prometimos que estaríamos juntos siempre, te he esperado bella, espere a que fueras a realizar tu sueño y luego regresaras a mi – dijo muy seguro.

Tu me dejaste claro que no querías estar mas conmigo – le recordé.

Su mirada era desenfocada y a la ves llena de odio, respire profundamente.

Jacob, por favor, este no es el momento – dije mirando a Charlie – tu y yo solo podemos ser amigos – nunca lo había visto tan triste.

Tienes razón, no es el momento – dijo poniéndose de pie y caminando hacia la puerta – pero esto no termina aquí bella, te lo juro – dijo y salio.

Me asusto un poco escucharlo hablar de esa manera, pero lo deje pasar, ahora tenia que concentrarme solo en Charlie que dormía pesadamente sobre la cama, tenia que ser mas fuerte que nunca, esos estudios eran vitales para Charlie y para mi, yo no era muy devota de la iglesia, solo había asistido cuando era niña y era un domingo si y seis no, pero comencé a orar, a pedirle a dios que ayudara a Charlie y que iluminara a Jacob, prometí que si lo salvaba haría el sacrificio que el me pidiera.

Las horas pasaron y yo seguí ahí parada mirando a Charlie no tener reacción alguna.

Escuche unos leves golpes en la puerta y pedí que pasaran.

Lo siento, solo quería saber como seguía – pregunto mi ángel parado en la puerta.

Edward – lo mire fijamente, sus ojos estaban demasiado tristes. – Ven por favor – le pedí.

Camino como si fuera un sueño, un poco desgarbado hacia mi, nunca podría superar el impacto de su belleza.

Me puse de pie y camine para encontrar sus labios con los míos, había extrañado el contacto entre nosotros, moví mis labios sobre los suyos pero me dolió mucho no tener respuesta alguna.

Edward – susurre contra sus labios – Jacob es… - quería explicarle todo, pero me interrumpió.

No te preocupes por eso ahora – contesto – además ya lo se todo - dijo cabizbajo.

Me quede estática, el lo sabia todo? – pero como? – pregunte sorprendida.

Billy me lo contó – dijo apenado – Jacob, fue tu mejor amigo desde niños, tu apoyo y tu… novio durante 5 años – le costo mucho decir lo ultimo.

Es cierto – respondí mientras levantaba su barbilla – y lamento lo que viste hace un rato – inhalo fuertemente.

No te preocupes – contesto – no puedo competir con todo eso – río tristemente – poco menos de dos semanas no se le pueden comparar – concluyo.

Que?, como podía decir eso, yo lo amaba con toda mi alma, con todo mi cuerpo, me había entregado a el de todas las maneras posibles, yo había amado a Jacob, pero jamás pensé amar a nadie como amaba a Edward.

Edward, tu no tienes que competir con nadie, ni con nada – susurre – yo ame a Jacob – una mueca de dolor cruzó por su rostro – pero, eso fue hace mucho tiempo, ahora mi corazón solo te pertenece a ti – atraje su rostro y pegue mis labios a los suyos.

Esta vez si respondió a mi beso, moviendo sus labios insistentemente sobre los míos y tomándome de la cintura, yo solo pude abrasarlo lo mas fuerte que pude, sentía un miedo terrible, no solo por Charlie, sentía que Edward iba a desaparecer de mi lado y no lo volvería a ver, metí mi lengua en su boca y acaricie cada parte de la suya, era exquisito el placer que sentía ante en contacto, Edward gimio en mi boca y yo sonreí de placer, me separe levemente de el y me miraba fijamente, con sus orbes negras de excitación.

Te amo – susurro.

Yo también – respondí sonriendo.

Que pensaría tu padre de mi si pudiera vernos – dijo apenado.

Mire a Charlie, seguía profundamente dormido – seguramente, correría detrás de ti con su escopeta – intente bromear pero se escucho demasiado triste.

Daria lo que fuera por que asi fuera – tomo mi rostro entre sus manos – y que no estuvieses tan triste – fruncí el seño.

No me agradaría la idea de que quisiera matarte – conteste – pero si verlo de pie – suspire.

Te molesta si lo reviso? – Pregunto - recuerdas que soy medico también – me guiño un ojo.

No, Claro que no – me sentí feliz – revísalo por favor Edward – pedí.

Edward se acerco a Charlie y comenzó a murmurar cosas que no entendí, reviso todos los aparatos y parecía hablar con el mismo, reviso su pulso y giro hacia mi, su rostro tenia mucha preocupación.

Que pasa? – pregunte preocupada.

Bella, no puedo asegurarte nada, porque necesitaría el historial medico y los estudios, pero por los medicamento y sus signos vitales me indican que el tiene algunos problemas neuronales – acertó – y posiblemente necesite una intervención – concluyo.

Pues vaya que eres buen medico – le dije – Jacob me dijo lo mismo – agache mi cabeza.

Amor – me abraso fuerte – hay esperanzas, en la actualidad, estas operaciones ya no son tan complicadas como antes, ya veras que todo saldrá bien – beso mi frente – aunque si quieres le puedo pedir a mi padre que venga, el tiene una especialidad en neurología – ofreció.

No te preocupes – no quería causarle mas molestias – Jacob es neurólogo y el se esta encargando, se que esta muy preparado – frunció levemente el ceño.

Lo se – contesto – es solo que siento que no puedo hacer nada por ti – dijo triste.

Edward, tu sola presencia me ayuda a mantenerme en pie – confesé – gracias.

No respondió nada, solo nos quedamos abrazados durante varios minutos

Quieres ir por algo a la cafetería? – me pregunto.

Mi re a Charlie, seguía igual de tranquilo – esta bien – tome su mano y salimos.

Caminamos hacia la cafetería y cuando llegamos Edward pidió café y comida para ambos, comimos tranquilamente tomados de la mano, Edward me daba de comer en la boca, yo le decía que no tenia hambre, pero hacia pucheros y no podía negarme ante su carita, hacia avioncitos con la cuchara y me reí bastante.

Jacob entro en la cafetería pidiendo un café u nos miro directamente a Edward y a mi, mientras jugábamos, su rostro se lleno de odio ante la imagen, se me hizo un nudo en el estomago.

Hola bella – dijo serio, sentí la mano de Edward tensarse sobre la mía.

Hola Jacob – conteste amablemente.

Pensé que te habías ido a casa? – pregunto.

No, no pienso separarme de aquí hasta que Charlie este bien – conteste y el sonrío.

Me alegra tenerte por aquí mas tiempo – me guiño un ojo y se giro ignorando la mirada asesina de Edward.

Este respiro profundamente y me miro fijamente.

Tranquilo – dije mientras acariciaba la comisura de su mano.

Lo estoy intentando – contesto.

Le regale una sonrisa, pero se borro inmediatamente cuando visualice a Lauren caminando hacia nosotros, Edward giro para verla y me miro divertido.

Bella… - rodee los ojos.

Lo se – conteste enojada.

Hola bella – dijo Lauren

Hola – conteste con una sonrisa fingida.

Me alegra verte Edward – dijo mientras tocaba su hombro.

Ardí en celos cuando lo toco, quise lanzarme sobre ella, pero respire profundamente, como sabia su nombre, yo no se lo había presentado, OH si, yo Abia pasado todo el día con Charlie, de seguro ella Abia aprovechado esa valiosa oportunidad para coquetearle a Edward.

Nos vemos – dijo mientras caminaba hacia la recepción.

Me levante de la silla y jale a Edward de la mano, lo conduje hasta una pequeña habitación donde según recordaba guardaban trapeadores y productos de limpieza, una vez dentro lo solté y me voltee, dándole la espalda.

Cuando te hiciste tan amigo de Lauren? – pregunte sarcástica.

Bella, no por favor – me abraso por la espalda – no te das cuenta que ni la miro, no puedo mirar otra mujer mientras te tengo a ti – susurro en mi oído.

Me gire, quedando entre sus brazos – perdón por ser tan insegura, pero es que tengo miedo, ahora no puedo estar contigo todo el tiempo y tengo miedo de que te aburras – dije triste.

Bella, yo no estaré contigo solo en los momentos hermosos, también en los difíciles – tomo mi rostro entre sus calidas manos – aunque cualquier dolor es soportable cuando te tengo a mi lado – beso la punta de mi nariz.

Lo mire fijamente y me acerque a el sin pensar, me apodere de sus labios al instante, el no tenia que fijarse en ninguna otra mujer, porque que yo le Daria todo lo que el necesitara; rodee su cuello con mis brazos atrayéndolo mas cerca de mi, mientras el me rodeaba por la cintura, nuestros labios se movían apasionadamente, a causa de la necesidad que sentíamos, introdujo su lengua en mi boca y yo roce la mía con ella, su dulce aliento llego hasta mi cabeza haciéndome perder la razón, mis manos recorrieron los músculos de su espaldas, haciendo que Edward me regalara un gemido, se separo levemente de mi.

Bella yo… - sus ojos era placer puro.

Te necesito ahora – susurre en su oído.

Me tomo por las piernas y me sentó en una mesa que había en la esquina, besaba mi cuello y con sus manos recorría mi cuerpo, mordí mi labio para contener los gemidos, jale a Edward y volví a besar sus labios desesperadamente, mientras el metía las manos debajo de mi suéter y acariciaba mi abdomen y mis pechos, no recordaba claramente lo bueno que era Edward en esto, tome el botón de su pantalón y lo desabroche, lo necesitaba demasiado, tomo mis manos y me detuvo.

No tengo protección – murmuro.

Estamos en un hospital – dije riendo – ve a buscar algo – le pedí.

No te muevas – beso levemente mis labios, se acomodo la camisa y se abrocho el pantalón y salio, fijándose que nadie lo viera.

Pensé en facilitarle un poco mas las cosas y me desabroche mi pantalón tarándolo al piso, quedando en ropa interior.

La puerta se abrió y temí por un momento que no fuera Edward, pero mis dudas se despejaron cuando lo vi. Entrar corriendo al cuarto, se veía muy agitado, me miro de arriba abajo y se abalanzo sobre mi.

Lo conseguiste – pregunte.

Sii-ii – dijo agitado.

Por que corriste, no iba a ir a ninguna lado – dije bromeando.

Lose, pero fui hasta el tercer piso por las escaleras – reí levemente.

Te mereces un premio – susurre en su oído.

Ya lo tengo – contesto mientras me besaba apasionadamente.

Me volvió a sentar sobre la mesa mientras me ayudaba a quitarle su pantalón, sentía claramente su reacción, acaricie su abdomen debajo de su playera y se la quite dejándolo en ropa interior, nos mirábamos fijamente a los ojos, mientras me quitaba el suéter y la blusa, para después desabrochaba mi sostén.

Eres perfecta – murmuro contra mi cuello, mientras lo besaba.

Dejo besos y mordidas por mis pechos y mi cuello, haciéndome estremecerme cada ves mas, tome la orilla de su boxer y se lo baje, bese lentamente su hombro, bajando hasta su perfecto y marcado pecho.

Bella, te necesito – murmuro contra mi cabello.

Baje la mirada encontrándome con su excitación y tenia razón, tomo la orilla de mi bikini y me lo quito lentamente mientras nos besábamos desesperadamente, solo escuche como abrió algo y entendí perfectamente que era, se lo coloco y se acerco mas a mi.

Te amo – susurro y me miro fijamente.

Yo también te amo – respondí pegándome mas a el.

Se introdujo lentamente en mi, dejándome disfrutar el mas delicioso de los placeres, Edward era perfecto, aunque nunca había estado con otro hombre que no fuera el, sabia que ninguno me aria sentir de esa manera nunca mas, enrolle mis piernas en su cintura, y el me abraso mas fuerte, este no era un momento erótico, era intimo, ambos nos necesitábamos, necesitábamos sentir cuanto nos amábamos, comenzó a moverse lentamente dentro de mi, y yo mordí su hombro reprimiendo los gemidos.

Bella… - gemía en mi oído.

Bese lentamente sus labios, mientras sentir cerca el clímax, apreté mis piernas mas fuerte sobre su cintura.

Más – le pedí.

Comenzó a moverse mas fuerte y cerré mis ojos permitiéndome disfrutar al máximo este momento, alejar todo sufrimiento de mi mente y solo concentrarme en Edward y yo juntos, segundos después sentí mi clímax llegar y Edward toco el cielo junto a mi.

Te amo – susurro en mi hombro, mientras dejaba caer su cabeza.

Yo más – conteste agitadamente.

Nos quedamos abrasados mientras recuperábamos la respiración, Edward me miro y me regalo una hermosa sonrisa, yo solo lo mire tontamente perdida en sus hermosos rasgos.

Me interrumpió el sonido de un altavoz.

_"Familiares de Charlie Swan favor de presentarse en la dirección medica, para recibir informes"_

Mire fijamente a Edward y el se separo de mi recogiendo nuestras ropas, me vestí rápidamente, estaba segura que me dirían sobre los resultados de Charlie, si era posible o no operarlo; terminamos de vestirnos y salimos del cuarto sin fijarnos siquiera que alguien nos viera, eso no me importaba ahora, camine tomada de la mano de Edward y toque la puerta de la dirección medica.

Si prefieres entrar sola – lo interrumpí.

Te necesito junto a mi – le pedí y el solo asintió sujetando mi mano mas fuerte, nos indicaron que pasáramos y así lo hicimos.

Jacob estaba sentado detrás de un gran escritorio y nos miro un poco molesto al percatarse de nuestras manos unidas.

Bella, tengo que hablar a solas contigo, es muy importante – dijo secamente.

Cualquier cosa que me tengas que decir, Edward la puede escuchar – conteste decididamente.

Soltó aire de pronto - esta bien, tomen asiento – dijo rendido.

Me senté y Edward se quedo de pie detrás de mí sujetando mi mano.

Aquí tengo los resultados de las pruebas – dijo Jacob mostrándome un sobre – de esto depende si se puede realizar la operación de Charlie – deje de respirar.

En ese pequeño sobre se encontraba la única esperanza de vida de mi padre, rogué a todos los cielos que me ayudara y permitiera que esa operación se realizara.


	30. Ed Pov Junto a ti

Odiaba ver a Bella Tan Triste, ella había Ido a su habitación a vestirse; y pensar que ahora tendría a mi Diosa entre mis brazos amándola como solo yo podía hacerlo, pero ahora ella estaba muy mal, temía por la vida de su padre y se sentía culpable por haberlo abandonado, yo quería decirle que ella no tenia la culpa, pero en este momento no me escucharía, si algo le pasara a mi padre me sentiría igual de mal, así que lo único que podía hacer ahora era apoyarla en todo lo que pudiera.

Llame a todos los contactos que tenia en as líneas aéreas y por suerte pude conseguir un vuelo en primera clase para Portland, intente conseguir una avioneta para llegar a Port Angels por lo menos pero me fue imposible, necesitaríamos un auto para llegar a forks, claro! Como no había recordado que mi padre tenia una propiedad en Portland y allí guardaba algunos de sus autos, el no se negaría a prestarme uno.

Marque el numero de mi casa y después de un par de tonos contestaron – bueno? – reconocí la voz de Alice.

Alice soy yo Edward – dije un poco apurado.

Estas bien?, sucede algo? – pregunto preocupada.

Si, el padre de bella tuvo un accidente y esta muy mal, saldremos hacia forks en un par de horas, pero necesito unos de los autos de Portland, podrías pasarme a mi padre? – le pedí.

No esta Edward, tenia guardia en el hospital - bufe – pero no te preocupes ahora mismo le llamo a Javier para que lo tenga listo cando llegues – dijo Alice.

Alice, eres un ángel, gracias – dije – podrías pedirle que lo lleve al aeropuerto, así no tendremos que esperar – concluí.

Por supuesto Edward, si quieres puedo ir a recoger tu auto al aeropuerto – ofreció.

Si, seria genial – adoraba a Alice.

No te preocupes, y por favor dile a bella que lo siento mucho y espero de todo corazón que su padre se mejore pronto – pidió.

Si Alice, yo se lo diré; me tengo que ir – mire el reloj solo faltaba poco mas de una hora.

Cualquier cosa me hablas Edward, nos vemos – concluyo.

Adiós – dije y colgué.

Metí mis cosas en la maleta lo mas rápido que pude y Salí al pasillo a esperar a bella.

Minutos después ella salio con una maleta y ropa mas cómoda, sus ojos eran lo mas triste que he visto en mi vida, mi corazón sufrió un vuelco al verlos, instintivamente le tendí mis brazos y ella los tomo, quería consolarla de cualquier manera posible, no soportaba verla así.

Le informe sobre el vuelo y eso pareció tranquilizarla un poco, después de dejarle una nota a Sue explicando nuestra ausencia, salimos de la casa en mi auto.

Durante todo el camino intente no dejar de hablar con ella, animarla de cualquier forma posible, pero era difícil, ella se sentía muy culpable y deprimida, así que lo único que hice fue tomar su mano lo mas fuerte posible y después la atraje a mi pecho mientras ella se desahogaba, quería demostrarle que yo estaba ahí junto a ella.

Llegamos al aeropuerto y ella parecía mas tranquila, le di el mensaje de Alice y ella me pidió que le agradeciera, baje todas las maletas y las cargue con una mano y con la otra tome su mano, no había mucha gente lo cual me pareció bien, bella era una figura publica y no quería que nadie la molestara en este momento.

Escuchamos una voz llamarla a nuestras espaldas y cuando giramos se trataba de un entupido reportero, lo conocía muy bien, Abia hecho mi vida un lío durante el tiempo que trabaje con la familia vulturi, relacionándome sentimentalmente con la hija del señor cayo "Catherine".

El tonto comenzó a bombardear a bella con preguntas sobre nuestra relación a lo cual lo enfrente diciéndole que no respondería nada, no me importaba cualquier cosa que dijera de mi, pero no le permitiría dañar a mi bella de ninguna manera, su acoso continuo hasta que no pude contener mas mi enojo y lo tome por la camisa dispuesto a propiciarle unos buenos golpes, pero escuche la voz desesperada de bella a mis espaldas y eso fue todo lo que necesite para soltarlo y casi correr junto a ella pidiéndole perdón, ella solo me pidió que nos fuéramos y así lo hicimos, dejando las amenazas del tal Erick a nuestras espaldas.

Cuando estuvimos por fin en nuestros asientos bella se abrazo a mi pecho y yo rodee su cintura con mis brazos, el calor que emanaba su cuerpo me llenaba de tranquilidad, sintiéndola segura en mis brazos, después de conversar un rato mi diosa comenzó a derramar lagrimas sin cesar, yo solo podía susurrarle palabras de animo al oído y acariciar su cuerpo, pude notar cuando se quedo dormida y lo agradecí mucho, podía liberarse de su sufrimiento algunas horas.

Las horas pasaron y cuando por fin llegamos intente cargarla y no despertarla, pero cuando sintió el movimiento abrió sus hermosos ojos que estaban un poco hinchados, le informe que habíamos llegado y la preocupación volvió a su rostro, sostuve la mayor parte de su peso mientras caminábamos hacia el estacionamiento, parecía estar exhausta, una vez fuera pude visualizar el mercedes negro de Carlisle, gire mi vista y alcance a ver a Javier saludándome, alce mi mano y lo salude levemente, nos conduje hacia el auto y solté un momento a bella para meter las maletas en la cajuela, ella me pregunto sobre el auto, pero ahora necesitaba descansan, así que le dije le explicaría después, la bese levemente y la ayude a recostar se en el asiento trasero, mi niña cerro sus hermosos ojos y se quedo profundamente dormida, mientras yo conducía hacia forks.

El paisaje verde y nublado fue invadiendo todo a nuestro alrededor poco a poco mientras amanecía, bella no se Abia despertado ni una vez y yo la miraba por el espejo retrovisor cada 10 segundos, era inmenso el dolor que sentía cuando la veía sufrir, yo amaba a mi diosa mas que a nada en este mundo y daría lo que fuera por verla sonreír otra vez.

Comenzamos a adentrarnos a las afueras de forks, era un pueblo pequeño pero tenia un tipo de belleza muy peculiar, me era difícil imaginar a una mujer tan famosa e importante como bella viviendo en este pequeño pueblo, pero después de conocer su verdadera esencia, su ternura e inseguridad, este parecía su lugar ideal, seria hermoso vivir aquí con ella, sin la extravagancia de la ciudad, bella y yo juntos viviendo en una pequeña casa en medio del bosque, donde pudiéramos amarnos libremente.

Bella comenzó a moverse impacientemente en el asiento trasero.

No, no es cierto – comenzó a murmurar.

Estaba teniendo una pesadilla, tenia que levantarla.

Bella, bella despierta – comencé a susurrar.

Amor - llame más fuerte.

Bella salto en su lugar y se despertó muy agitada con la mirada desenfocada.

Bella amor que tienes – pregunte muy preocupado.

Fue solo… un sueño – contesto aun agitada.

Tranquila – dije mientras tomaba su mano muy fuerte.

Bella comenzó a mirar por la ventana, observando cada detalle a nuestro alrededor, cada ves nos adentrábamos mas en el pueblo.

Bella – atraje su atención – hacia donde es tu casa? – pregunte.

Hecho un vistazo hacia la calle - sigue derecho – me indico y así lo hice.

Después de transitar unos minutos por la avenida bella hablo.

Es aquí – dijo señalando una casa blanca.

Asentí y me estacione frente a la casa, parecía linda y sencilla, nada comparado con la mansión de bella en Miami.

Baje del auto y me dirigí hacia la puerta trasera, la abrí y le tendí la mano a mi bella ayudándola a salir, sus lagrimas estaban apunto de salir.

Todo estará bien – la abrace y cerré la puerta.

Bella – se escucho una voz masculina llamarla.

Bella lo miro y salio corriendo a abrasarlo, se trataba de un hombre mayor y de cabello largo, me quede parado mirando fijamente como bella sufría y le suplicaba le dijera como estaba su padre.

Después de su pequeña platica, bella me llamo y me presento con el hombre llamado Billy, entramos a su casa y Billy dijo que nos esperaría en el hospital, bella parecía anonadada dentro de su propia casa, la rodee por la cintura y la abrace, mostrándole todo mi apoyo.

Amor, te encuentra bien? – pregunte preocupado.

Si, es solo que – parecía buscar las palabras correctas – tiene mas de 5 años que no estaba aquí, se siente tan familiar todo – suspiro.

Me imagino, fue tu hogar siempre – ella asintió – pero no te entristezcas, ahora tienes que pensar solo en tu padre – le recordé.

Lo se – giro y me miro fijamente – Edward, grac… - un impulso me gano y pegue mis labios a los suyos.

Bella me tomo por el cuello atrayéndome mas cerca, podía sentir la necesidad en sus labios, yo también la necesitaba, sus suaves labios era el remido a cualquiera de mis males y me hacían olvidarme hasta de mi propio nombre, introduje mi lengua en su deliciosa boca y rose cada centímetro de ella, bella era prefecta, su sabor era delicioso, ella tomo mis cabellos poniéndome frenético al instante, me separe un poco de ella concediéndole aire suficiente, pero no la solté.

Amor, te necesito – susurre contra sus labios.

Yo también te necesito – me respondió y temblé ante sus palabras.

Bella – la mire fijamente – salgamos de aquí ante de que no me pueda contener mas y yo… - me sentía avergonzado de ser tan débil, pero era su culpa por hacerme amarla de esta manera.

Me dio un Sueve beso y se separo de mi, pero no soltó mi mano.

Nos condujo escaleras arriba, tomo la perilla de una puerta y la abrió, su habitación me había dicho, el espacio era pequeño, pero hermoso a la vez, todo estaba decorado con fotos, lámparas y notas musicales por todas partes, era la habitación de una adolescente, sonreí al notarlo.

Deje las maletas en una esquina y seguí vagando mi vista por su habitación, inhale fuertemente y estaba impregnada de su delicioso olor, como era posible después de tanto tiempo, bella lloraba mientras observaba todo, la consolé como pude.

Tome una libreta del buró y tenia muchas letras de canciones escritas, reconocí nuestra canción, la que me había cantado al oído, era tan hermosa, era sin duda nuestra canción.

Cuando se percato de eso me arrebato la libreta de las manos y después me la regalo, no podía aceptarla era demasiado valiosa, pero ella insistió y la acepte gustosamente, la guardaría por siempre.

Salimos de su casa y comencé a conducir hacia el hospital, el camino fue silencioso, bella parecía muy nerviosa y con justa razón, pronto sabríamos el estado de salud de su padre, me estacione y la ayude a bajar, le pregunte si estaba lista, y era algo tono de preguntar, pero ella contesto que si, y nos encaminamos hacia la recepción, bella comenzó a hablar con una joven y esta parecía conocerla, me avergoncé un poco por que la joven no dejaba de mirarme, intente ignorarla para que bella no se molestara, pero sus miradas eran muy insistentes, bella termino de hablar con ella y me tomo de la mano jalándome.

Respiro profundamente y nos dirigimos a uno de los elevadores, una vez dentro bella me abraso muy fuerte.

Bella – la regañe, ella no tenia que preocuparse por tonterías, yo no veía a otras mueres desde que la había conocido.

Lo se, pero, viste como te miraba amor – dijo molesta – nunca me cayo muy bien, y ahora mucho menos – frunció el ceño.

Bella, no te tienes que preocupar por esas cosas, me lo prometiste – le recordé y ella suspiro.

Tienes razón – dijo rendida, separándose un poco..

Cando el elevador se abrió salimos y podía notar a bella, cada ves mas nerviosa.

Una puerta se abrió y reconocí a Billy salir.

Bella – la llamo – esta es la habitación de Charlie – dijo señalándola.

Como esta? – pregunto ella.

Pude notar como bajaba un poco la mirada - por que no vas a verlo – evadió su pregunta.

Bella parecía horrorizada, giro y me miro fijamente – yo… - no pudo terminar.

Bella, eres una mujer fuerte, tu puedes – intente animarla, ella sonrío un poco y entro en la habitación.

Me recargue de la pared y cerré los ojos, pidiéndole al cielo que el padre de bella no estuviera tan mal, no soportaría verla mas destrozada.

Tranquilo muchacho – dijo Billy y abrí los ojos.

Los siento, es que me preocupa demasiado bella – admití.

Se nota – dijo – pero tengamos fe que Charlie estará mejor. – concluyo.

Papa – escuche una voz masculina llamar a Billy.

Hola hijo – se acerco un hombre moreno y de cabello corto, tenia puesta una bata blanca, el medico-pensé.

Ya has visto a Charlie? – pregunto.

Si, ahora bella esta con el – contesto.

Bella! – dijo el hombre un poco mas alto de lo normal, pude notar la escupida sonrisa que se formo en su rostro cuando menciono su nombre, no pude evitar enfurecerme.

Bella, ha regresado – murmuro.

Si acaba de llegar con Edward – le dijo Billy señalándome.

El hombre me miro fijamente frunciendo un poco el ceño, a lo que le respondí de la misma manera.

Soy Jacob Black, director del hospital – dijo tendiéndome una mano.

Edward Cullen, soy el Guarda espaldas de bella – conteste, dejaría que ella revelara nuestra relación cuando estuviera lista.

Al escuchar esto pareció relajarse un poco, y sonrío feliz por que no hubiera dicho novio.

OH, es un placer – dijo animadamente.

Lo mismo – conteste fríamente.

Miro a Billy con una emoción inimaginable – entrare a verla – dijo mientras abría la puerta y entraba.

Me enfurecí demasiado, el obviamente estaba interesado en mi diosa, y eso era razón suficiente para odiar a Jacob Black.

Parece que Jacob quiere mucho a bella – le comente a Billy.

Si, demasiado – empuñe mi mano – Jacob y bella fueron mejores amigos desde niños – fruncí el ceño – y novios durante 5 años – cocuyo.

Me quede estático, novios 5 años?, como era posible?, 5 años eran demasiado tiempo, ellos debían haberse amado mucho para durar tanto tiempo, un dolor cruzo mi pecho al pensar en eso, bella había entregado su corazón antes, había amado a otro hombre, me sentí como un tonto, yo creía que en estas casi dos semanas llenas de felicidad, tendría a bella para siempre junto a mi, pero ahora, era una tontería, sabia que tanta felicidad no podía ser real.

Y por que terminaron? – pregunte.

Terminaron por que bella se fue a los Ángeles a cumplir su sueño, y Jacob no podía abandonar el hospital – era lo pero que había escuchado en mi vida, ellos no habían terminado por que no querían estar juntos, si no por que las circunstancias los habían obligado, que pasaría ahora que bella se reencontrara con el, era mas que obvio que Jacob todavía la amaba , se le veía en la mirada, pero mi bella, como reaccionaria ella, no quería ni imaginar la idea que rondaba mi mente porque dolía demasiado.

No podía dejar a bella sola con Jacob Black, o por lo menos tenia que saber que pasaba ahí adentro, no me fije en el momento en que Billy se había ido, tome la perilla de la puerta y la abrí.

La imagen que se encontraba frente a mi, era la confirmación de todas mis sospechas; bella estaba sentada en un silla frente a la cama de Charlie, arrodillado frente a ella se encontraba Jacob Black apunto de besarla, fueron muchos los sentimiento que invadieron mi cuerpo en ese momento, la mas grande de las furias, tristeza, dolor y decepción, todo se arremolinaba dentro de mi, bella era mía, o por lo menos eso creía yo, ella se había entregado a mi por primera vez, se había hecho mujer entre mis brazos, pero tal vez su corazón no me pertenecía.

Intente disimular mi sorpresa cuando sus miradas se posaron sobre mi – disculpen – dije y me di la vuelta saliendo de la habitación.

Tenia que salir de ahí en ese momento, quería salir corriendo, baje por las escaleras hasta que llegue agitado a la recepción.

Te encuentras bien – pregunto alguien a mis espaldas.

Gire y ahí se encontraba Lauren, la recepcionista – si, no me pasa nada – intente sonar calmado.

Seguro, te puedo ayudar en algo – ofreció amablemente.

Distráeme – dije sin pensarlo.

Una sonrisa maléfica apareció en su rostro – claro, podemos… - la interrumpí.

Cuéntame sobre ti – dije tratando de arreglar las cosas.

OH, bueno – pareció pensarlo – como comenzar.

Lauren comenzó a contarme todo sobre ella, intente parecer interesado para no parecer grosero, pero en realidad no me importaba nada de lo que me decía, yo solo podía pensar en mi bella.

Lauren me invito a la cafetería para seguir platicando y accedí, intente contarle un poco sobre mi trabajo y ella perecía maravillada, no note cuando el tiempo paso tan rápido.

Tengo que ir a hablar con bella – le dije a Lauren mientras me levantaba.

OH, esta bien, espero podamos volver a platicar – tomo mi mano mas tiempo del necesario.

Claro – me di la vuelta y comencé a caminar hacia la habitación de Charlie, no sabia como reaccionaria al estar frente a bella, después de lo que sabia.

Toque levemente la puerta y escuche a bella pedir que pasara.

Ella seguía sentada frente a Charlie, su mirada se poso sobre mi y me sentí nervioso.

Lo siento, solo quería saber como seguía – pregunte aun parado en la puerta.

Edward – me miro fijamente. – Ven por favor – me pidió.

Camine un poco desganado hasta donde ella se encontraba.

Se Puso de pie y camino hasta donde yo estaba, y sin decir nada mas pego sus labios con los míos y comenzó a moverlos, era difícil casi imposible resistirse a ella, pero lo logre.

Edward – susurro contra mis labios – Jacob es… - intento explicarme, pero la interrumpí.

No te preocupes por eso ahora – conteste desganado – además ya lo se todo - agache un poco mi cabeza.

Se quedo muy quieta – pero como? – pregunto sorprendida.

Billy me lo contó – dije apenado – Jacob, fue tu mejor amigo desde niños, tu apoyo y tu… novio durante 5 años – me costo demasiado decir lo ultimo.

Es cierto – respondió mientras levantaba mi barbilla – y lamento lo que viste hace un rato – respire profundamente.

No te preocupes – conteste triste – no puedo competir con todo eso – intente reír – poco menos de dos semanas no se le pueden comparar – le deje saber mi temor.

Edward, tu no tienes que competir con nadie, ni con nada –susurro yo ame a Jacob – eso ya lo sabia, pero dolió mucho escucharlo – pero, eso fue hace mucho tiempo, ahora mi corazón solo te pertenece a ti – dijo y me jalo hacia ella pegando sus labios sobre los míos.

Ahora si respondí a su beso, bella decía que me amaba, quería creerlo con todo mi corazón, tenia que creerlo, ella era mía, solamente mía y no permitirá que nadie la alejara de mi; la tome de la cintura y ella me abraso muy fuerte, metió su lengua en mi boca y rozo la mía, yo continúe con el vaivén de nuestras bocas, era exquisito tenerla entre mis brazos y besarla, reclamarla como mía, gemí ante el contacto de su lengua, me estaba poniendo frenético, ella se separo levemente de mi y me miro fijamente.

Te amo – susurre.

Yo también – respondió sonriendo, después de este maravilloso beso, podía creerlo.

Que pensaría tu padre de mi si pudiera vernos – dije apenado.

Miro a su padre que se encontraba profundamente dormido en la cama – seguramente, correría detrás de ti con su escopeta – intento bromear pero no fue sincera.

Daria lo que fuera por que así fuera – tome su rostro entre mis manos – y que no estuvieses tan triste – ella frunció un poco el ceño.

No me agradaría la idea de que quisiera matarte – contesto y sonreí – pero si verlo de pie – suspiro

Quería ayudarla de algún modo, una idea vino a mi mente.

Te molesta si lo reviso? – Pregunte - recuerdas que soy medico también – le guiñe un ojo.

No, Claro que no – parecía feliz – revísalo por favor Edward – me pidió.

Me acerque un poco a Charlie y comencé a revisar sus signos vitales, los medicamentos que estaba recibiendo, eran para mantener su cerebro estimulado, definitivamente tenia un problema neuronal, y por el profundo suelo en el que se encontraba me podía dar cuenta de que estaba delicado, seguramente necesitaría una operación.

Que pasa? – pregunto bella preocupada.

Bella, no puedo asegurarte nada, porque necesitaría el historial medico y los estudios, pero por los medicamento y sus signos vitales me indican que el tiene algunos problemas neuronales – continúe – y posiblemente necesite una intervención – concluyo.

Pues vaya que eres buen medico – me dijo. – Jacob me dijo lo mismo – agacho su cabeza.

Amor – la abrace muy fuerte – hay esperanzas, en la actualidad, estas operaciones ya no son tan complicadas como antes, ya veras que todo saldrá bien – bese la arruga de su frente aunque si quieres le puedo pedir a mi padre que venga, el tiene una especialidad en neurología – ofrecí, talvez así podría hacer algo por ella.

No te preocupes - dijo – Jacob es neurólogo y el se esta encargando, se que esta muy preparado – fruncí el ceño, Jacob Black otra vez.

Lo se – conteste – es solo que siento que no puedo hacer nada por ti – respondí triste.

Edward, tu sola presencia me ayuda a mantenerme en pie – me dijo – gracias.

No respondí nada, solo me quede ahí, abrazándola muy fuerte, sintiéndola junto a mi.

Quieres ir por algo a la cafetería? –le pregunte, bella no había comido nada.

Miro a Charlie esta bien – tomo mi mano y salimos.

Caminamos hacia la cafetería y cuando llegamos pedí café y comida para ambos, necesitaba que ella comiera algo, nos tomamos de la mano, mientras intentaba darle de comer en la boca, y ella se negaba, pero yo hacia pucheros y ella cedía, intente animarla haciendo avioncitos con la cuchara y pareció servir, ya que ella sonreía continuamente.

Visualice como Jacob entraba a la cafetería y nos miraba lleno de enojo.

Hola bella – dijo serio, y apreté mi mano mas fuerte sobre la de bella.

Hola Jacob – contesto ella.

Pensé que te habías ido a casa? – pregunto.

No, no pienso separarme de aquí hasta que Charlie este bien – contesto y el entupido sonrío, estaba muy equivocado si creía que le dejaría el camino libre con mi bella.

Me alegra tenerte por aquí mas tiempo – le guiño un ojo y se dio la vuelta, lo seguí con la mirada llena de odio.

Respire profundamente y mire a bella.

Tranquilo – dijo y acaricio mi mano.

Lo estoy intentando – conteste

Bella sonrío, pero en un momento su sonrisa se desvaneció, gire y mire como Lauren entraba a la cafetería.

Bella… - rodee los ojos.

Lo se – contesto enojada.

Hola bella – dijo Lauren

Hola – contesto bella, fingiendo una sonrisa.

Me alegra verte Edward – dijo mientras tocaba mi hombro, me quede muy quieto, esto me traería un gran problema con bella.

Hola – respondí

Al parecer se percato de la incomodidad del momento - Nos vemos – dijo mientras caminaba hacia la recepción.

Bella se levanto de la silla y me jalo de la mano, caminamos por el pasillo hasta llegar a una pequeña habitación, cuando entramos me percate que era donde guardaban los trapeadores y productos de limpieza; bella se detuvo dándome la espalda y soltando mi mano.

Cuando te hiciste tan amigo de Lauren? – pregunto sarcástica, definitivamente estaba celosa.

Bella, no por favor – la abrace por la espalda – no te das cuenta que ni la miro, no puedo mirar otra mujer mientras te tengo a ti – susurre en su oído.

Giro, quedando entre mis brazos – perdón por ser tan insegura, pero es que tengo miedo, ahora no puedo estar contigo todo el tiempo y tengo miedo de que te aburras – dijo triste.

Mi bella, como podían pensar eso, yo aburrirme de ella, eso era imposible, yo solo anhelaba su compañía.

Bella, yo no estaré contigo solo en los momentos hermosos, también en los difíciles – tome su rostro entre mis manos – aunque cualquier dolor es soportable cuando te tengo a mi lado – bese la punta de su nariz.

Me miro fijamente y pego sus labios a los míos, bella no debía tener miedo alguno, yo le demostraría que no necesitaba ninguna otra mujer, que no fuera ella, rodeo mi cuello con sus manos atrayéndome mas cerca, mientras rodeaba su calida y pequeña cintura, la bese apasionadamente, seguro de que sus labios me pertenecían, introduje mi lengua en su boca disfrutando de su delicioso aliento, sus labios eran suaves y se amoldaban perfectamente a los míos, bajo sus manos recorriendo mi espalda y la sensación me hizo gemir de placer en su boca, me separe un poco de ella.

Bella yo… - sentía una inmensa necesidad de ella, de su piel.

Te necesito ahora – susurro en mi oído, volviéndome loco.

La tome por las piernas y la lleve hasta una mesa sentándola sobre ella, bese su cuello disfrutando su delicioso aroma y la suavidad de su piel, mis manos bajaron por todo su cuerpo acariciando y sintiendo cada parte de el, bella mordía su labio inferior conteniendo sus gemidos, me jalo hacia ella y volvimos a besarnos desesperadamente, podía sentir un calor inmenso invadir mi marcada erección, metí mis manos debajo de su suéter acariciando la delicada piel de su plano y perfecto abdomen, subí mas mis manos hasta legar a sus pechos, los acaricie sin cesar encima del sostén, solo habíamos hecho el amor una vez, pero mi cuerpo sabia perfectamente como tocarla, bella bajo su mano hasta el botón de mi pantalón desabrochándolo y me separe un poco de ella.

No tengo protección – murmure, me encantaría tener un bebe con mi diosa, pero ella seguro no estaba lista, así que yo la cuidaría.

Estamos en un hospital – dijo riendo – ve a buscar algo – me pidió, me encantaba que bella fuera tan atrevida.

No te muevas – bese levemente sus labios y me abroche el pantalón, Salí mientras me acomodaba la ropa.

Corrí por el pasillo pensando donde demonios estaba el área de salud sexual en este hospital, visualice una enfermera y le pregunte, ella se desconcertó un poco pero me contesto que en el tercer piso, corrí hasta los elevadores pero no se abrían, visualice la idea del bella esperándome en aquella habitación y me sentí desesperado, subí corriendo por las escaleras, mi respiración era agitada pero no me detuve, alcance a ver una recepción y gracias al cielo estaba vacía, sobre la recepción había una caja llena de condones, sonreí tontamente, tome un puño de estos y los metí en mi bolsa, corrí escaleras abajo y entre ala habitación nuevamente.

Bella estaba de pie junto a la mesa, deje de respirar cuando mire sus piernas despojadas de su pantalón, solo podía ver su pequeño bikini, no aguante mas y corrí hacia ella.

Lo conseguiste? – me pregunto.

Sii-ii – dije como pude.

Por que corriste, no iba a ir a ninguna lado – dijo bromeando.

Lose, pero fui hasta el tercer piso por las escaleras – explique, bella comenzó a reír.

Te mereces un premio – susurro en mi oído.

Ya lo tengo – conteste besándola apasionadamente.

La tome por la piernas y la volví a sentar en la mesa, bajo sus manos hasta mi pantalón y yo la ayude a quitármelo, rozo levemente mi erección y cerré los ojos disfrutando la sensación, llevo sus manos debajo de mi playera y me la quito, sus caricias dejaban corrientes eléctricas por cada centímetro de mi cuerpo, mire fijamente a mi diosa y comencé a quitarle su suéter y la blusa, vague mis ojos por sus pechos cuando por fin desabroche su sostén.

Eres perfecta – murmure contra su cuello mientras lo besaba tiernamente.

Bese sin cesar su cuello y sus perfectos pechos, mientras la sentía estremecerse bajo mis manos, adoraba sentirla temblar en mis brazos, y recordar que ella solo era mía y yo era el unico hombre que podía tenerla así, sujeto la orilla de mi boxer y lo bajo mientras besaba mi hombro y mi pecho.

Bella, te necesito – murmure contra su cabello.

Me complació mucho observar a bella mientras recorría mi anatomía, tome la orilla de su bikini y se lo quite lentamente mientras la besaba desesperadamente, saque un condón de mi pantalón, lo abrí y me lo puse, acercándome mas a ella.

Te amo – la mire fijamente

Yo también te amo – respondió pegándose mas a mi, provocando un roce exquisito.

Entre lentamente en ella, sintiendo el delicioso placer que solo ella me podía dar, el sexo era maravilloso cuando se amaba tanto como yo amaba a mi diosa, tener su cuerpo entre mis manos y sentirla tan cerca, bella enrollo sus piernas en mi cintura y yo la abrace mas fuerte, yo aria que ella se olvidara de todo y solo penara en ella y en mi juntos, comencé a moverme dentro de ella y ella mordió mi hombro reprimiendo los gemidos, cerré mis ojos disfrutando el mas puro placer.

Bella… - gemí en su oído.

Beso mis labios lentamente y la sentí hacerse mas estrecha cada vez.

Más – pidió mi diosa con voz entrecortada.

Me moví mas rápido dentro de ella, sintiendo mil sensaciones distintas, amor, placer, ternura, la mujer que estaba entre mis brazos podía despertar cualquier sentimiento existente en mi, ver a mi diosa cerrar los ojos por el placer, me hacia sentir el hombre mas feliz del mundo, bella comenzó a temblar entre mis brazos y sentí mi clímax muy cerca, me moví mas rápido dentro de ella y pude toar el cielo junto a mi amor.

Te amo – susurre en su hombro, y deje caer mi cabeza sobre el.

Yo más – contesto mi diosa agitada.

Nos abrasamos mientras recuperábamos la respiración, la mire fijamente, sus hermosos ojos café brillaban, solo la pude mirar embobado con su belleza.

Nos interrumpió el sonido de un altavoz.

_"Familiares de Charlie Swan favor de presentarse en la dirección medica, para recibir informes"_

Bella me miro fijamente un poco asustada y me separe de ella, recogiendo su ropa y pasándosela, tome la mía y nos vestimos rápidamente, bella tomo mi mano y salimos si fijarnos siquiera que nos vieran, caminamos hacia la dirección medica y bella toco la puerta.

Si prefieres entrar sola – intente decirle, aunque no me quería separar ni un centímetro de ella.

Te necesito junto a mi – me pidió, y jamás le podría negar nada, nos indicaron que pasáramos y así lo hicimos.

Jacob estaba sentado detrás de un gran escritorio, casi había olvidado que el era el director, su mirada se poso sobre nuestras manos unidas.

Bella, tengo que hablar a solas contigo, es muy importante – dijo secamente, tenia ganas de abalanzarme sobre el, pero me contuve, me encantaría ver su cara, si supiera lo que bella y yo habíamos estado haciendo unos minutos atrás.

Cualquier cosa que me tengas que decir, Edward la puede escuchar – contesto bella, me sentí feliz de sus palabras, demostrándole a Jacob que ella y yo estábamos juntos.

Soltó aire de pronto - esta bien, tomen asiento – se rindió por fin.

Bella se sentó y yo me pare detrás de ella, pero no solté su mano, yo estaba aquí junto a ella, y la apoyaría en todo.

Aquí tengo los resultados de las pruebas – dijo Jacob mostrando un sobre – de esto depende si se puede realizar la operación de Charlie – sentí a bella quedarse estática.

Rogué que en ese sobre hubiese un resultado favorable, si no, no quería ni imaginar el sufrimiento de mi bella.


	31. Monstruo

Jacob tomo el sobre y lo destapo, saco una hoja y comenzó a leerla, podía sentir el temblor de mi cuerpo, y la mano de Edward apretar mas fuerte la mía.

Que sucede Jacob? – pregunte histérica.

El me miro fijamente y luego sonrío.

Al parecer todo esta bien, se puede intervenir a Charlie en cualquier momento – dijo y sentí como el alma me volvía al cuerpo.

De verdad? – estaba feliz, había una oportunidad para Charlie.

Claro y si tu lo autorizas, puedo intervenirlo mañana a primera hora – comento.

Claro, claro que si – conteste al instante.

Me puse de pie y mire a Edward, tenia una gran sonrisa en su rostro y yo lo abrace.

Edward, mi padre tiene una oportunidad – dije entre sollozos.

Lo se amor – susurro en mi oído – ya veras que todo sale bien – trazo círculos en mi espalda con sus dedos.

Escuche como una garganta se aclaraba y me separe un poco de Edward, Jacob nos miraba algo molesto.

Bella, programare la cirugía para las 7. am, necesito hablar contigo ahora si en privado – dijo muy serio.

Jacob no… - Edward me interrumpió.

Esta bien te esperare afuera amor – me beso levemente en los labios y se fue.

Mire a Jacob, tenia la mirada llena de odio y miraba fijamente al escritorio, me senté a escucharlo.

Como puedes permitir que te toque – me miro fijamente – como puedes permitir que te bese! – dijo mas fuerte.

Jacob, yo amo a Edward! – dije de golpe.

Su mirada se deformo un poco, y sus ojos se volvieron cristalinos.

Tu, que? - se levanto de la silla.

Yo.. lo amo Jacob, tienes que entender – suplique.

Que quieres que entienda – grito – tu eres mía, lo entiendes mía – se acerco a mi y me tomo por el brazo.

Suéltame – dije asustada, nunca lo había visto así.

Nunca te voy a soltar – reto.

Por favor, no hagas esto Jacob – dije – aun podemos ser amigos – ofrecí.

Jajaja – rio burlonamente – jamás, fui tu amigo demasiados años, tu amistad no me importa – acerco su rostro al mío – es otra cosa lo que deseo de ti – comenzó a acercarse mas.

Basta – salte de un brinco de la silla – no discutiré mas esto, no me interesas como hombre – dije sin pensar.

No te intereso, estas segura – pregunto.

No Jacob – conteste al instante.

Esta bien, me parece perfecto – contesto tranquilamente.

Me quede mirándolo, era muy raro que lo tomara tan tranquilo, camino hasta su silla y se sentó.

Si no te intereso para nada, no tengo por que esforzarme en la operación de Charlie – soltó de pronto.

Me quede estática, no daba credibilidad a sus palabras.

De que estas hablando – pregunte en un susurro.

Bella, la única razón que tenia para ayudar a Charlie eras tu, y que el seria de mi familia cuando nosotros estuviéramos juntos – dijo serio.

Pero… pero, como puedes decir eso – grite – eres un medico, tienes una ética profesional.

Al diablo con la ética, no me a servido de nada – dijo alterado – nada me importa si tu estas con otro – confeso.

Jacob… por favor, no me hagas esto – suplique – es la vida de mi padre – sentía las lagrimas correr por mis mejillas.

Se levanto de su silla y camino hacia mi – bella, esto no tiene por que ser así – tomo mi rostro entre sus manos.

De que ha..blas – dije como pude.

Bella, si tu vuelves conmigo, yo pedo ayudar a Charlie – sentí mi corazón dejar de latir.

Como, como puedes pedirme eso, como puedes querer estar conmigo, si no te amo – dije entre sollozos.

Eso no importa, are que te enamores de mi otras ves – sonrío – solo tiene que hacer algo – lo mire fijamente – la vida de Charlie esta en tus manos – cerré los ojos fuertemente.

Me sentía tan desesperada, con ganas de salir corriendo y gritar con todas mis fuerzas, yo no quería estar con Jacob.

Bella, no te obligare a amarme, yo soy lo suficiente capaz de hacer que te enamores de mi otra vez – explico – nuestro trato consiste en algo mas – concluyo.

Que es lo que quieres, dímelo de una vez – solté.

Quiero que dejes a ese imbesil – abrí mis ojos de golpe.

No, no podía ser cierto lo que me pedía, yo… no podía, no que ria, Mi ángel, no nunca podría estar lejos de mi ángel, yo lo amaba con toda mi alma, con todo mi cuerpo, el era una parte vital en mi, sus besos, sus caricias, eran el alimento que mi alma recibía, mi corazón dolía tanto al imaginarme lejos de el, el infierno no se comparaba, con esto.

Caí de rodillas ante el – Jacob, te lo suplico, no me hagas esto – dije entre sollozos.

Esta bien bella, si no lo quieres hacer esta bien – me soltó de golpe – quédate con tu amor, pero vivirás con la culpa, de la muerte de tu padre, tu única familia – deje de sentir mi cuerpo al escuchar esas palabras.

No lo permitiré – grite – me llevare a Charlie a otro hospital – amenace.

Eso es imposible – murmuro – si te lo llevas el morirá, creo que no comprendes la gravedad de su estado – temblé ante sus palabras.

Eres un monstruo, Jacob Black – no pude contener mis palabras – hablare con tus superiores – comenzó a reírse.

Bella, tu puedes ser muy poderosa – comenzó a decir – pero aquí mis ordenes son las que cuentan, y no hay nada que puedas hacer al respecto – dolió demasiado, por que en el fondo el tenia razón.

No podía soportar mas, no podía dejar morir a mi padre, el era mi unica familia, si sosten, mi apoyo, el tenia que vivir…. Pero, no podía alejarme de Edward, en ese momento la que moriría seria yo, porque el destino me hacia esta jugada, por que me daba la felicidad, y me la arrebataba de golpe, por que no podía ser yo la que muriera.

Me puse de pie y el me encaro.

Respóndeme – exigió – cual de tus opciones has escogido – una sonrisa apareció en su malévolo rostro.

El nudo en mi garganta no me permitía hablar, tenia que escoger, asi era la vida, siempre hay que elegir, siempre te destroza hasta que se Arta, inhale profundamente y tome mi decisión por muy dolorosa que estas fuese, tenia que elegir alguna muerte, elegiría mi propia muerte.

Hare… lo que pides – conteste como pude.

Me alegra saberlo, yo sabia que eras inteligente – dijo feliz.

Lo mire por inercia, desde ese momento mi mundo había perdido su color y su esencia.

Si no salvas a Charlie, te juro que te daré caza como un perro – lo amenace, después de todo este enorme sacrificio era solo por Charlie.

Sus ojos parecían desenfocados – esta bien, ahora ve a tu casa a descansar, Charlie estará bien – contesto serio.

Limpie mis lagrimas y me repetí una y mil veces que tenia que ser fuerte, abrí la puerta y me pecho se contrajo de dolor al mirarlo.

Edward no me dejes!!, quise gritar con todas mis fuerzas, el estaba ahí, como siempre esperándome, seria yo lo suficientemente malvada como para romperle el corazón?, tenia que serlo, además, esto me dolía muchísimo mas a mi, de lo que le dolería a el.

Amor – dijo cuando se percato de mi presencia.

Corrí hacia el y lo abrase muy fuerte, el correspondió mi abrazo.

Tranquila amor, todo estará bien – susurro en mi oído.

La lagrimas salían sin cesar de mi ojos, como era posible que este ángel intentara consolar al demonio que rompería sus ilusiones; hundí mi rostro en su hombro e inhale su dulce aroma, lo extrañaría demasiado, ese olor tan masculino, su suave piel, su cabello dorado y lo rebelde que era ante el viento, sus orbes mi santuario personal, sus risas, su voz, su simple presencia.

Shuu.. Ya no llores, tenemos que estar felices de que Charlie tenga una gran oportunidad – se separo de mi y me regalo la mas hermosa de todas sus sonrisas – mi niña te amo – dijo mientras limpiaba mis lagrimas.

No podía contestarle, tenia que hacerme a ala idea, pero era demasiado débil, lo amaba demasiado.

Sin pensarlo dos veces estrelle mis labios contra los suyos y los moví insistentemente, lo necesitaba, eran tan suaves y calidos, tenia que grabar sus sabor en mi paladar; me tomo por la cintura y me atrajo mas a el intensificando en beso, se sentía tan bien estar entre sus brazos, sentirlo mío; metió su lengua en mi boca y acaricio suavemente la mía, mil sensaciones me invadieron, cada beso parecía un nuevo comienzo para nosotros, pero este beso era el final; tome su suave cabello entre mis dedos y lo acaricien lentamente, escuche una puerta cerrarse tras de mi y me separe de Edward, gire a ver quien era y Jacob camino junto a nosotros sonriendo burlonamente cuando nuestras vistas se enfocaron.

Que le pasa a ese tonto – susurro Edward en mi oído.

Lo mire fijamente e intente sonreír – nada cielo – acaricie su mejilla con mi dedos – vamos a casa – le pedí.

No te quieres quedar aquí mi niña? – pregunto.

Necesitaba disfrutar mis últimos momentos con el – no, vamos a descansar un poco, Charlie estará bien – conteste.

Tienes razón – acaricio las ojeras formadas debajo de mis ojos – tienes que descansar, no quiero que te vayas a enfermar – beso levemente mi mejilla.

Cada beso que me daba hacia mas profundo el dolor que me inundaba.

Vamos – tome su mano y caminamos hacia el estacionamiento.

Tenia que planear la manera de terminar con el, debía existir alguna forma de alejarlo de mi sin hacerme pedasos en el intento, que aria sin el, sin su compañía, su familia era hermosa al igual que el, por primera vez en la vida, sentía que formaba parte de algún lugar, pero, las cosas buenas no podían ser eternas, menos para alguien que Abia sufrido tanto como yo.

Edward se estaciono y mire por la ventana, ya habíamos llegado a mi casa, cada minuto que pasaba, me sentía mas desesperada.

Bajamos tomados de la mano y nos dirigí hacia mi habitación, necesitaba abrasarlo y soñar con un futuro juntos, uno que era imposible, en este momento.

Amor, que pasa? – pregunto preocupado.

No es nada, es por la operación – mentí.

Amor, tienes que tener fe – dijo tiernamente.

Lose – conteste – lo intentare – prometí.

Esta bien, ve y toma un largo baño, yo te esperare aquí – dijo con una sonrisa.

Si, ahora voy – tome todo lo necesario de mi maleta, le di un largo beso en los labios y Salí de la habitación y camine rápidamente hacia el baño.

Cuando entre tuve que sostenerme contra la pared, sentía un extraña debilidad, me temblaban las piernas, y mi corazón latía desbocado.

Tome la ducha lo mas rápido que pude y Salí casi corriendo a mi habitación ahí me esperaba sentado en mi cama, sonrío cuando me vio con mi pijama y se acerco a mi.

Ahora iré a tomar una ducha – rio un poco – espérame aqui niña sexy – beso mi frene y salio.

Como iba a hacer esto, como iba a lastimar a este ser precioso que solo me daba felicidad – la vida de Charlie esta en tus manos – recordé las palabras de Jacob en mi mente, tendría que sacar fuerzas inexistentes, para afrontar esto.

Me recosté en la cama y pensé en la manera menos dolorosa de hacerlo, decirle que no lo amaba?, que no podía estar con el?, que me había equivocado?, que mi vida era un caos y no lo quería arrastrar conmigo?, que aria después.

Bella – no note cuando entro a la habitación.

Abrí la boca cuando lo vi, estaba mas hermoso que nunca con sus pantalones de dormir cuadrados, estaba loco?, no Traía playera, se congelaría.

Edward, ponte una playera – dije preocupada.

Se acerco a mi y se sentó junto a mi en la cama – ni te preocupes, no tengo frío – me abraso y temblé – además dormiré abrasado a ti, me mantendré muy calientito – estaba a punto de llorar por sus palabras.

Me ayudo a entrar en las sabanas y se coloco junto a mi, inmediatamente me recosté sobre su suave y perfecto pecho esculpido, nunca abría nada mejor que esto.

Sigues nerviosa? - pregunto.

Un poco – mentí.

Quieres que te distraiga – bromeo, extrañaría sus bromas y sus juegos de seducción.

Si, distráeme – le pedí.

Tomo mi rostro entre sus manos y me beso lentamente, mas que un beso parecía una caricia, una caricia que dejaría estragos dentro de mi cuando Edward no estuviera, moví insistentemente mis labios sobre los suyos rogándole intensificara el beso, enrede mis manos en su cabello y lo acaricie lentamente, mientras el rodeaba mi cintura con sus grandes, Calidas y suaves manos, su tacto era el cielo escenificado, solté su cabello y deje bagar mis manos por el paraíso de su abdomen, era el hombre mas hermoso y perfecto que pudiese existir, agradecería siempre a la vida por haberme permitido amarlo y tenerlo a mi lado, metí mi lengua en su boca lentamente y el la acepto gustoso devorándola inmediatamente, la fricción entre nuestras lenguas dejaba temblores y descargas eléctricas por todo mi cuerpo enloqueciéndome.

Metió sus manos debajo de mi pijama y entendí sus intenciones, lo deseaba, más que a nada en este mundo, pero no podía, si hacia el amor con Edward no podría lastimarlo, no podría dejarlo nunca más, condenando a mi padre a la muerte.

Me separe un poco de el y lo mire fijamente, sus esmeraldas estaban obscuras por el deseo, acaricie su hermoso rostro y el cerro sus ojos disfrutando mis caricias, esta imagen era muy dolorosa.

Me abraso muy fuerte y beso mis cabellos – descansa mi amor – susurro en mi oído.

Tu también – respondí acomodándome en su suave pecho.

Pasaron minutos, talvez horas, no dormí nada en toda la noche, solo me quede ahí mirándolo fijamente, como dormía placidamente.

Como todos los momentos difíciles, amaneció mas rápido de lo que pensé, no quería ni imaginar todo lo que se me vendría encima.

Mi ángel seguía dormido como un bebe, me levante con mucho cuidado de no despertarlo, tome ropa de mi maleta y me cambie la pijama por unos jeans y un suéter, me mire en el espejo y mi semblante parecía el de un funeral, se notaba una tristeza profunda en mis ojos.

Baje a la sala y me senté frente al televisor, pero no lo prendí, en unas horas se acabaría el sentido de mi vida, mi razón para sonreír.

Sentí unos brazos rodearme detrás de mi – por que no estabas en la cama – me acuso.

Lo siento – respondí seria – vamos al hospital, dentro de una hora es la cirugía de Charlie – me levante del sillón y comencé a caminar sin siquiera mirarlo.

Solo escuche sus pasos detrás de mi, subimos al auto y comenzó a conducir hacia el hospital, durante todo el camino mire por la ventana, jamás pensé que pudiese haber un silencio incomodo entre nosotros pero este lo era.

Llegamos y baje sin siquiera esperarlo, sabia que lo lastimaba con mi actitud, pero me reconfortaba saber que esto me dolía mucho mas a mi.

Camine hasta la habitación de Charlie y Jacob iba saliendo.

Bella – dijo sonriendo.

A que hora comienza la cirugía – pregunte ansiosa.

Están preparando a Charlie, necesito que me firmes unos papeles – su semblante cambio cuando vio a Edward acercarse – bella tu dijis… - lo interrumpí.

Lo hare, te lo juro – dije seria – pero después de la cirugía, cuando este segura de que Charlie esta bien – frunció el seño.

Confío en ti - dijo antes de irse.

Que quería? – pregunto Edward molesto.

Me dijo que están preparando a Charlie para la cirugía – conteste.

Me senté en la sala de espera y Edward junto a mi, pero no tome su mano, no podía ceder ante este amor, tenia que ser fuerte y callar esta tortura.

Una enfermera se acerco a mi y me aviso que la cirugía Abia comenzado, los nervios se apoderaron de mi en ese momento, no sabia como podía soportar todo lo que cargaba sobre mis hombros; note como Edward intentaba acercarse a ami, pero de alguna manera lo evadía, - es lo mejor – me repetí una y otra vez.

Pasaron las 4 horas mas largas de toda mi vida y por fin Jacob salio del quirófano, prácticamente corrí hacia el.

Como esta? – pregunte desesperada.

Jacob tenia mi vida en sus manos, si mi padre estaba bien significaría perder al amor de mi vida por siempre, pero si quería tener a Edward junto a mi sacrificaría la vida de mi padre, de mi única familia, por primera vez en la vida rogué a Dios que tomara la decisión que el quisiera y me arrastrara sin tanto dolor a acatar sus deseos.

Camino hacia mi y tomo mis temblorosas manos, temí como nunca en ese momento.

Bella, hubo muchas complicaciones – explico – pero… la operación fue todo un éxito – solté el aire de golpe – Charlie esta perfectamente, solo tenemos que esperar a que salga de la anestesia – concluyo.

Lagrimas corrían por mis mejillas, la resolución de mi problema había llegado, mi padre estaba bien, iba a vivir, tenia una nueva oportunidad.

Gracias – dije entre sollozos.

Se acerco a mi oído – ahora es tu turno de cumplir – susurro en mi y temblé.

Salio de la sala y me quede ahí parada, pensando en lo que aria.

Bella – escuche su preciosa voz a mis espaldas – estoy feliz por tu padre amor – rodeo mi cintura con sus brazos – estas bien? – pregunto.

Si – conteste seria – si lo estoy – repetí.

Entonces que pasa, porque estas tan distante?, hice algo mal? – pregunto ansioso.

Era el momento, tenia que hacerlo, sin mirarlo a los ojos, sin contemplar su belleza.

Edward – su nombre me quemo en lo mas profundo del alma.

Que sucede – me libere de sus brazos pero no voltee a verlo.

Esto… no puede continuar – dije como pude.

De que hablas, que es lo que no puede continuar – susurro.

Tu y yo – solté de golpe – no podemos seguir juntos – mi corazón se achico ante esas palabras.

Bella yo… no… tu… - comenzó a tartamudear.

Se fuerte- me repetí y gire a enfrentarme a el.

Su rostro estaba deformado por una expresión que jamás había visto en mi vida, era entre dolor, enojo y sufrimiento, dolió mas de lo que había imaginado.

Bella, por que dices eso – murmuro – nos amamos, tenemos que estar juntos, yo se que lo de tu padre ha sido muy difícil pero… - lo interrumpí.

No tiene nada que ver con mi padre – dije con voz fría, tenia que jugar mi ultima carta – yo no quiero estar contigo – concluí.

Una lagrima rodó por su mejilla y estuve a punto de ceder pero el hablo antes.

Que hice mal, dímelo por favor, te juro que intentare cambiar, pero no me alejes de ti – suplico.

Las lagrimas se acumulaba en mis ojos, tenia que darme prisa si quería terminar con este infierno.

No hiciste nada mal – conteste – Edward yo… yo amo a otra persona – mentí descaradamente, ahora había acabado con sus ilusiones, había destrozado nuestra relación.

Bella, tu te entregaste a mi – me tomo por lo brazos fuertemente – por que me dices esto ahora – dijo entre sollozos.

Suéltame – dije y me libere de su agarre – no hagas esto mas difícil – pedí.

Mas difícil, como puedes decir eso – dijo alterado.

Edward perdóname – suplique.

Perdonarte?, que hayas jugado conmigo, que me hayas vuelto tu esclavo y me hayas enamorado, para luego destruirme – dijo irónico.

Si – fue lo único que pude contestar, y basto para que las lagrimas comenzaran a caer por mis mejillas.

Por que bella?, fui un tonto, yo lo sabia, sabia que lo amabas, que nunca lo habías olvidado, pero por que no me lo dijiste desde el principio – me reprocho.

No quería lastimarte – susurre.

Ha, gracias por pensar en mi entonces, pensaste que seria mucho mejor después? – el odio se apoderaba de sus palabras, lo Abia logrado.

Solo agache la mirada, no tenia fuerzas para seguir mintiendo, mi corazón estaba desgarrado completamente.

Levanto mi mentón con sus dedos y me miro fijamente, observe como su semblante se suavizaba y se acercaba a mi.

Bella, por favor… - sus ojos eran suplicantes.

Vete Edward – dije de golpe.

No bella yo… - lo interrumpí.

Edward, entiende no te amo! – grite histérica.

Soltó mi mentón y su rostro volvió a ser helado e inexpresivo, jamás me perdonaría, eso lo tenia claro; dio dos pasos hacia atrás y se fue caminando por el pasillo, dejándome sola.

Te amo – susurre cuando desapareció.

Llore sin cesar, sin notar siquiera que había caído de rodillas al suelo, Edward me odiaba, nunca mas estaríamos juntos después de esto, mis sueños junto a el, el futuro que visualice miles de veces había desaparecido.

Era un monstruo, lo había lastimado mas de lo que debía, y de ahora en adelante pagaría con sangre cada una de las mentiras que había dicho.

El sonido de mi celular me saco de mi inconciencia, mire el numero y era Ángela.

Ángela – dije entre sollozos.

Que pasa bella? – pregunto preocupada.

Yo… Ángela – no pude contestar nada.

Bella estoy en forks, donde estas? – pregunto-

En.. el. Hospital – conteste.

Voy para aya – dijo y colgó.

Seque mis lagrimas y aclare mi garganta, se fuerte – me repetí de nuevo, hazlo por Charlie – concluí antes de ponerme de pie y caminar por el pasillo.


	32. Intentando respirar

Seque mis lagrimas y aclare mi garganta, se fuerte – me repetí de nuevo, hazlo por Charlie – concluí antes de ponerme de pie y caminar por el pasillo.

Visualice una enfermera y me acerque a ella, me dijo que acababan de pasar a Charlie a una habitación, que en una hora podría pasar a verlo, me senté en el suelo fuera de su habitación, bloqueando cualquier recuerdo que lo trajera a mi.

Bella – alce la visa.

Ángela? – corrí hacia donde ella estaba y nos abrasamos.

OH, bella, cuanto lo siento – dijo entre lagrimas.

Ahora esta bien, Charlie esta bien – dije entre sollozos.

Eso es maravilloso – contesto feliz.

Lo se, es lo mas importante – la libere de mi abraso.

Ángela me miro fijamente y frunció levemente el ceño.

Bella, que es lo que e pasa? – pregunto preocupada.

Nada, estoy feliz por Charlie – intente sonreír, pero costaba mucho fingir.

Si, lose, pero tu mirada – agache a mirada.

No es nada – susurre.

Donde esta Edward? – miro hacia todos lados buscándolo.

Su nombre me quemo por dentro – el se fue – dije de golpe.

Como que se fue?, de que hablas? – pregunto consternada.

Termine con el – sentí una lagrima caer por mi mejilla.

Pero tu me dijiste… - la interrumpí.

Si, yo lo… amo - mi voz se quebró.

Y entonces? – su rostro denotaba confusión.

Ángela, te lo suplico, no quiero hablar de esto ahora, solo quiero pensar en Charlie y en su mejoría – rogué.

Esa bien – frunció el ceño – pero me lo contaras después – solo pude asentir.

Pasaron alrededor de 2 horas mientras Ángela me contaba sobre su viaje, la gira comenzaba en dos días y mañana en la noche tenia que asistir a los Grammys, mis planes se tambaleaban de un lado a otro y todo dependía de la salud de Charlie.

Una enfermera me informo que Charlie había despertado y podíamos entrar a verlo, me sentí tan feliz, que por un momento me olvide de todas mis desgracias.

Ángela y yo entramos a la habitación de Charlie, ahí se encontraba Billy que parecía muy feliz, mi padre parecía reavivado, sus ojos se enfocaron con los míos y las lagrimas corrían por mis ojos, el sacrificio había valido la pena, con tal de ver a mi viejo bien ora vez.

Be..lla – dijo como pudo.

Me acerque a su cama y tome su mano – no hagas esfuerzo papa, estoy aquí – apreté su mano.

Bella… lamento mucho – lo interrumpí.

Todo esa bien ahora – sonreí – la única que tiene que pedir perdón aquí soy yo, por haberte abandonado – agache la mirada.

Bella, tu tenias que hacer tu vida, y me alegra, no sabes lo orgulloso que me he sentido todo este tiempo al ver tus logros – dijo entre lagrimas.

Gracias papa – me sentí libre por un momento – como te sientes? – pregunte.

Como si me hubiese embestido un camión – bromeo y todos reímos.

No cambias – susurre.

Nos quedamos un par de horas con Charlie, platicábamos con el y parecía mejorar cada ves mas, Salí de la habitación y llegue hasta la dirección medica, respire profundamente y entre cuando me lo indicaron.

Bella – dijo Jacob emocionado.

Cuando darás de alta a Charlie – pregunte secamente.

Tan pronto me quieres dejar – esa sonrisa malévola de nuevo.

Cuando – exigí.

Mañana por la mañana – contesto.

Sentí un gran alivio, ya tenía todos mis planes muy bien trazados y ninguno incluía a Jacob Black en mi vida.

Donde esta Edward? – pregunto.

Se fue – seguramente noto el dolor en mis palabras – ya estas feliz? – pregunte molesta.

Un poco – se acerco a mí – pero no tan feliz, como si tu y yo… - me aleje inmediatamente.

Paciencia – dije mintiendo.

Esta bien, tengo la vida entera – contesto y sonrío.

Salí de la sala médica y volví a la habitación de Charlie.

Caída la noche Ángela me acompaño a mi casa a buscar ropa para Charlie y refrescarnos un poco, nos dejamos caer en la sala y el celular de Ángela sonó.

Escuche claramente como discutía acaloradamente con alguien de la agencia de guardaespaldas, mi corazón se oprimía cada vez que lo recordaba, que estaría haciendo ahora.

Que sucedió? – pregunte cuando colgó.

Me hablaron de la agencia de Edward – mi corazón latía desbocado. – Para informarme sobre su renuncia – una lágrima impulsiva corrió por mi mejilla.

Era lo mínimo que podía hacer - como era tan tonta al pensar que después de todo el seguiría junto a mi, mi mente lo tenia claro, pero mi corazón al parecer se negaba a aceptar la idea.

Bella, tienes que contarme todo – suplico.

Esta bien – murmure.

Ángela se quedo muy callada mientras comenzaba a relatar los momentos mas felices de toda mi vida, se sorprendió mucho al saber que Edward había sido el hombre con el que había discutido aquella noche que irrumpí en su habitación, le conté sobre la librería y nuestro reencuentro, como cada vez que lo veía me sentía mas atrapada, abrió mucho la boca cuando supo que el doctor Carlisle era el padre de Edward y lo mucho que me había encariñado con su familia, le agradecí por haberlo contratado y regalarme con el los días mas felices de toda mi vida; Ángela sostuvo mi mano todo el tiempo; temía al igual que yo, el momento en que me desbaratara.

Bella… tu y Edward se aman – la opresión de mi pecho supuraba.

El me odia – dije entre lagrimas – lo lastime muchísimo, soy un monstruo – ella me abrazo.

Bella, tu eres una gran persona – me apoyo.

Una buena persona no lastima a quien ama – sonaba totalmente lógico.

Bella, dime por que lo dejas, después de todo lo que me contante, suena totalmente loco – acuso.

Yo jamás quise dejarlo, siento que mi vida se fue con el – confesé.

Entonces? – pregunto confundida.

Jacob me chantajeo – dije amargamente.

Por que? – sus ojos estaban desenfocados.

Comencé a contarle lo mas tranquila que pude, como Jacob me había enmarañado hasta chantajearme con dejar morir a Charlie, le conté cada una de las palabras que le dije a Edward para que se alejara de mi y destruirlo, aunque la única destruida aquí era yo.

Bella, como pudiste aceptar eso? – recrimino Ángela.

Entiende por favor, era la vida de Charlie – solloce.

Ahí quiero matar a Jacob Black, como pudo acere eso – dijo entre lagrimas.

Lose me destruyo, pero jamás me tendrá, jamás – grite.

Bella, tienes que contarle la verdad a Edward – mi garganta se contrajo.

El me odia – dije.

El no puede odiarte, después de todo lo que me has contado, se que el te ama – me negué rotundamente a creer eso, el me odiaba yo lo sabia, sus palabras, la ultima mirada que me había dado, estaba llena de odio.

Ángela, por favor, me lastima mas pensar en eso – suplique.

Perdón – agacho la mirada – pero tenemos que irnos de forks, tienes que alejarte de forks – tenia toda la razón.

Si, nos iremos, también me llevare a Charlie de aquí – no le permitiría a Jacob Black acercarse a nosotros.

Es lo mejor – concluyo.

Subi a tomar un baño y ella hizo lo mismo después, buscamos las cosas de Charlie y las preparamos en una maleta, pensaba salir de ese lugar mañana mismo, cuando entre a mi habitación me percate de que las maletas de Edward no estaban por ningún lado, el había estado aquí y se había llevado todo, me gustaría que supiera que también se había llevado mi corazón.

Ángela arreglo todo para que un helicóptero con todo lo necesario para mantener a Charlie estable, nos esperara mañana temprano en Portland.

Regresamos al hospital y entramos a ver a Charlie, después de mucho insistir acepto ir conmigo a Miami, aunque alego que solo mientras se recuperaba totalmente, accedí forzadamente, Billy se veía algo sombrío y diferente, su mirada era gacha todo el tiempo, me preocupo verlo así.

Que sucede Billy – dije mientras palmeaba su hombro.

Bella podemos hablar afuera – me Pidió y solo asentí.

Cuando salimos de la aviación me percate de sus ojos llenos de lágrimas.

Que sucede Billy - pregunte preocupada.

Bella, se lo que te hizo Jacob – dijo amargamente.

Pero como… - me interrumpió.

El me lo confeso hace un rato – agacho al mirada – no sabes lo mal que me siento bella, jamás pensé que mi hijo fuera capas de tanta maldad – dijo entre sollozos.

Billy que sucedió con Jacob? – pregunte.

Después de que te fuiste cambio demasiado, se volvió amargo y calculador, nada ni nadie le importo para lograr llegar hasta donde quería – contesto.

Lose, no podía creer lo que me pedía, como podía arriesgar la vida de Charlie por un capricho – dije muy molesta.

Ahí cosas que aun me son difíciles de comprender, como el hecho de que mi hijo sea un monstruo – su voz cada vez era mas entrecortada.

Me destrozó Billy – dije entre lagrimas – me alejo del hombre que amo… yo – no pude continuar.

Bella, perdón – tome su mano.

Billy, tu no hiciese nada, lo que el hizo no tiene nada que ver contigo – me miro fijamente.

Bella, perdónalo por favor – susurro.

Me quede helada, yo quería mucho a Billy, el era parte de mi familia desde siempre, pero había cosas que me sobrepasaban.

Lo siento Billy, ahora no soy capaz de hacerlo – solté su mano – no se si algún día pueda perdonarlo – susurre.

El solo asintió y limpio sus lagrimas, como podía perdonar a Jacob después de chantajearme y alejarme de mi ángel, sonaba absurdo en ese momento.

Entramos de nuevo y Charlie platicaba animadamente con Ángela, era una hermosa escena, me regalaba un poco de felicidad.

Nos adentramos a la plática, tratando de animar mas a Charlie, cuando Jacob entro a la habitación Ángela, Billy y yo lo miramos fijamente.

Gracias por salvarme hijo – dijo Charlie tendiéndole la mano.

No fue nada Charlie – por primera vez pude ver la vergüenza en su rostro, tal vez se debía a nuestras miradas inquisidoras.

No hijo, eres una gran persona, salvase mi vida – dijo Charlie con lagrimas en los ojos – no estas muy orgulloso de tu hijo Billy – pregunto Charlie.

Billy agacho la cabeza y salio de la habitación, Jacob hizo lo mismo.

Que sucede? – pregunto Charlie.

Em Creo que discutieron papa – conteste.

No me gusta – frunció el ceño.

Trata de descansar papa, mañana será un día muy ajetreado – acomode su cobertor.

Gracias hija – dijo antes de cerrar los ojos.

Ángela me miraba con el ceño fruncido.

No podía decirle, lo mataría – explique.

Suspiro – lo se bella, ven – me tenido la mano y me recostó en el sillón junto a ella.

Te ves muy cansada – recosté mi cabeza en su hombro.

Lo estoy – conteste.

Descansa, pronto se acabara todo esto – cerré los ojos y me hundí en la inconciencia.

Edward ocupo mis sueños toda la noche, estaba junto a mi de nuevo y me decía que me perdonaba y me amaba, deseaba quedarme así dormida eternamente para volver junto a el.

Desperté de golpe al sentir un movimiento y ahí estaba Ángela.

Disculpa – dijo mientras se levantaba.

Que hora es? – pregunte.

Las 7 – contesto.

Charlie seguía dormido en su cama, me levante y me estire un poco.

Hace un momento vino una enfermera y me dijo que vendrá dentro de unos minutos a preparar a Charlie para que se vaya – sonreí ante la noticia.

Y así fue minutos después llego y nos ayudo a vestir a Charlie y a preparar todas sus cosas, estaba ansiosa por salir corriendo de ese lugar que solo me traía malos recuerdos, no te emociones bella – repetía una voz en mi mente, Edward no te esa esperando en casa – decía de nuevo lastimándome.

Estábamos listos con las maletas y todo lo necesario, el helicóptero nos esperaba en Portland y tayler afuera con la limusina, solo teníamos que esperar a Jacob.

Cuando por fin llego me miro fijamente, su rostro tenia un sentimiento que no podía describir.

Charlie, al parecer todo esa bien – reviso unos papeles – solo necesito que bella firme los papeles de la autorización – los tendió y los tome rápidamente, los firme y se lo devolví.

Bueno, liso todo, ya se pueden ir – me molesto el plural de la palabra.

Gracias hijo – dijo Charlie.

Tyler entro y saco todas las maleas, mientras ayudábamos a Charlie a salir, entramos en la limusina, cuando recordé que había dejado mi bolso en la habitación.

Ahora vuelvo – les dije.

Entre de nuevo y busque mi bolsa, cuando sentí un brazo sujetar el mío.

Suéltame – le dije a Jacob.

A donde crees que vas – su voz era amarga.

A mi casa – me libere de su agarre.

Tu casa es aqui, donde yo este – contesto..

Nunca – mi gire y comencé a caminar.

Esto no termina aquí Isabella Swan Algún día – grito a mis espaldas.

Casi corrí hacia la limusina, y mire a Billy con el rostro deformado, me miro y lo abrace.

Adiós Bella y perdón – susurro en mi oído.

Te quiero Billy y no tengo nada que perdonare – conteste.

El sonrío y se despidió.

Durante el camino a Portland Charlie parecía muy triste.

Que sucede papa? –pregunte preocupada.

Extrañare forks – contesto.

No te preocupes, ya te acostumbraras a la ciudad Charlie – dijo Ángela sonriendo.

Mmm – Charlie cerro los ojos.

El helicóptero nos esperaba en el aeropuerto, me estremecí al recordar la ultima vez que había estado ahí con el, tenia que olvidar, pero el problema era que no quería, no quería olvidar ni el mas mínimo detalle sobre mi ángel.

El viaje fue largo y un poco cansado, me perdí disfrutando el cambio que se propiciaba en el paisaje, al principio todo nublado y frío y conforme pasaba el tiempo el calor inundaba el espacio.

Llegamos entradas la tarde, bajamos a Charlie en una silla de ruedas y una limusina nos esperaba estacionada, Tyler subió a Charlie y después condujo a casa; minutos después nos encontrábamos estacionados en la puerta.

Los recuerdos invadieron mi mente y mi pecho se contrajo por el dolor, como entraría de nuevo a casa si estaba impregnada de su olor y su presencia.

Bienvenido a casa – le dije a papa mientras entrábamos.


	33. Ed Pov Dolor

Desde que bella salio de la oficina de Jacob se comportaba de una manera extraña, me frustraba pensar que no confiaba en mi, los celos me invadían de imaginarla a solas con Jacob pero tenia que contenerme, recordaba todas sus palabras y nuestros momentos a solas, sus besos y caricias, recordaba que ella era mía y nos amábamos.

Cuando sin pensarlo estampo sus labios con los míos cualquier duda se disipaba, saboree sus deliciosos labios que lucían ansiosos y desesperados, sabia que algo malo sucedía, pero solo me concentre en sus deliciosos labios y en su dulce y exquisito aliento, la abrace por la cintura intensificando mas el beso, me sentí un poco desesperado por tenerla cerca, metí mi lengua en su boca saboreando cada centímetro de su boca, mi paraíso, una puerta se abrió y bella se separo levemente, Jacob Black río de forma burlona y me confundió mucho esa actitud, cuando le pregunte a bella, dijo que no era nada y así lo creí.

Me pidió fuéramos a su casa y yo quería que descansara, ahora que Charlie tenia esperanzas de mejorar, ella estaría mas tranquila.

Durante el camino estuvo muy callada, parecía que su mente vagaba por otro lugar, yo solo podía contemplarla, se veía tan hermosa cuando se distraída, la manera en que mordía su labio y alzaba una ceja, seguramente nadie lo notaria, pero yo podía pasar mi vida entera contemplándola.

Me estacione afuera de su casa y cuando bajamos pareció salir de su inconciencia, tome su mano y subimos hasta su habitación.

Amor, que pasa? – pregunte preocupado.

No es nada, es por la operación – no era buena mentirosa.

Amor, tienes que tener fe – dije dulcemente.

Lose – contesto – lo intentare – prometió.

Esta bien, ve y toma un largo baño, yo te esperare aquí – sonreí para intentar animarla.

Si, ahora voy – se levanto y tomo todo lo necesario de su maleta, antes de salir me dio un largo beso y después salio.

Mientras bella se bañaba me puse a planear algo para hacerla sentir mejor, después de la operación de Charlie la llevaría a la casa de Portland y prepararía una cena romántica, con velas y flores por todos lados, solo ella y yo juntos, estaba seguro que Charlie saldría bien y su hermosa sonrisa volvería a sus dulces labios.

La mire entrar con su pijama azul, se veía tan hermosa y sensual, mi diosa era perfecta y era mía, recordé lo que habíamos hecho esta tarde en la habitación de limpieza y me coso todo mi autocontrol no abalanzarme sobre ella, camine lentamente y me acerque a ella.

Ahora iré a tomar una ducha – reí – espérame aquí niña sexy – bese la arruguita de su frene y Salí hacia el baño.

Tome una rápida ducha, y solo me puse los pantalones de mi pijama, debo admitir que había un poco de frío, pero pensé en tentar un poco a mi diosa, amaba como me miraba cuando estaba desnudo.

Bella – estaba totalmente absorta de mi presencia.

Me complació demasiado ver como abría un poco la boca mientras miraba mi torso desnudo, luego su mirada se torno preocupada.

Edward, ponte una playera – dijo preocupada.

Me acerque a ella y me senté en la cama – ni te preocupes, no tengo frio – la abrace y la sentí temblar en mis brazos estaba tan tibia – además dormiré abrasado a ti, me mantendré calientito – susurre en su oído.

Entramos en sus sabanas impregnadas de su dulce aroma y me acosté junto a ella, se recostó sobre mi pecho y la abrace, su piel contra la mía era una sensación magnifica.

Sigues nerviosa? - pregunte

Un poco – contesto.

Quieres que te distraiga – esperaba poder tentarla con mi broma.

Si, distráeme – me pidió.

Tome su delicado y hermoso rostro entre mis manos y la bese lentamente, aleje cualquier duda, cualquier miedo de mi mente y solo me concentre en la mujer que tenia entre mis brazos, la mujer de mi vida, la futura madre de mis hijos y con la que quería compartir mi vida entera, nunca amaría a nadie como la amaba a ella, me había atrapado desde el principio y no quería me liberara jamas, movió sus labios insistentemente sobre los míos y enredo sus manos en mi cabello, amaba sus caricias dejaban descargas eléctrica por todo mi cuerpo; rodee su frágil cintura con mis manos y la acaricie lentamente, bajo sus ,manos por mi abdomen torturándome con sus caricias que me dejabas con ganas de mas, metió su suave lengua en mi boca, me encanaba que tomara el control, accedí inmediatamente devorando su lengua con la mía, bella temblaba entre mis brazos y yo la abrasaba mas fuere intentando demostrarle que estaba qui para ella, siempre lo estaría.

Metí mis manos debajo de su pijama y acaricie su suave y plano abdomen, la deseaba demasiado, podía hacer el amor con ella a todas horas.

Se separo levemente de mi al entender mis intenciones y me miro fijamente deseaba poder leer su mente en este mismo momento, sus dedos comenzaron a acariciar lentamente mi rostro, cerré los ojos disfrutando la sensación que me causaba su rose.

La abrace muy fuere y bese su cabello – descansa mi amor – susurre en su oído.

Tu también – dijo mientras se acomodaba en mi pecho.

Cerré los ojos dejándome llevar por la inconciencia, podía dormir tranquilo teniendo a mi bella entre mis brazos.

Tuve un sueño horrible buscaba a bella por todos lados y no la encontraba, mi respiración era agitada y estaba de lo mas intranquilo, abrí los ojos de golpe y la busque con la mirada por oda la aviación pero no estaba, mire su pijama encima de su maleta y entendí que ya había bajado, mire el reloj y marcaba las 7am. Corrí al baño y cepille mis dientes, después me vestí lo mas rápido que pude, la operación de Charlie seria temprano.

Baje corriendo las escaleras y ahí estaba mi diosa sentada en la sala, la abrace por la espalda - por que no estabas en la cama – la acuse.

Lo siento – respondió seria – vamos al hospital, dentro de una hora es la cirugía de Charlie – se levanto y comenzó a caminar sin siquiera mirarme, me quede helado por un minuto, que había pasado.

Camine detrás de ella y entramos al auto, ella no decía nada ni siquiera me miraba, se comportaba como si no estuviese con ella, estaba asustado, tenia que hablar con ella y saber que sucedía, por que me trataba así.

Cuando llegamos lo mismo sucedió, bajo casi corriendo del auto sin mirarme ni decir nada, seria por la operación de Charlie?, o sucedía algo que yo ignorara, camine un poco desanimado por las escaleras hasta la habitación de Charlie, la vi en la puerta hablando en voz baja con Jacob, cuando se percataron de mi presencia Jacob se fue, eso me daba muy mala espina, odiaba verlo cerca de ella y mas ahora que bella se comportaba tan distante conmigo.

Que quería? – pregunte molesto.

Me dijo que están preparando a Charlie para la cirugía – contesto seria de nuevo.

Se sentó en la sala de espera, parecía muy preocupada, no me gustaba verla asi de mal, me senté junto a ella pero me ignoro de nuevo, era horrible el sentimiento que me inundaba en este momento, pero no quería preocuparla mas de lo que estaba.

Una enfermera informo que la cirugía de Charlie había comenzado, intente de muchas maneras acercar mi mano a la suya o abrasarla, pero mis intento eran en vano, ella parecía no reaccionar, es lo mejor – la escuche susurrar, quise preguntarle pero me contuve, me repetí muchas veces que esto pasaría, que en cuanto Charlie estuviera bien, bella volvería a ser la misma de antes, la mujer transparente de la que me había enamorado.

Pasaron alrededor de 4 horas, bella seguía sin decir nada, perdí los estribos y estaba apunto de abrasarla y decirle cuanto la amaba cuando una puerta se abrió y salio Jacob detrás de ella, bella corrió hacia donde el estaba.

Como esta? – pregunto desesperada.

Dios que estuviera bien, no quería ni imaginar la reacción de bella si a Charlie le pasara algo.

Jacob busco las palabras con las cuales explicarle y después hablo por fin.

Bella, hubo muchas complicaciones – explico – pero… la operación fue todo un éxito – bella soltó el aire de golpe – Charlie esta perfectamente, solo tenemos que esperar a que salga de la anestesia – concluyo

Mi niña lloraba intensamente, pero me reconfortaba saber que ahora eran lágrimas de alegría y no de tristeza.

Gracias – le dijo a Jacob entre sollozos.

El susurro algo en su oído y la vi tensarse.

Bella – susurre – estoy feliz por tu padre amor – sin pensarlo rodee su cintura co mis brazos – estas bien? – pregunte cuando no note respuesta alguna de su parte..

Si – contesto seria – si lo estoy – repitió.

Entonces que pasa, porque estas tan distante?, hice algo mal? – pregunte por fin, necesitaba saber porque me hacia esto.

Se quedo callada un momento sepulcral, no entendía nada de lo que sucedía, algunas ideas rodeaban mi mente, pero intente desesperadamente despejar cualquier duda que me rondara.

Edward – dijo firmemente.

Que sucede – libero su cuerpo de mis brazos y no volteo, me privaba de sus ojos.

Esto… no puede continuar – dijo entrecortadamente.

De que hablas, que es lo que no puede continuar – susurre, no entendía en lo mas mínimo sus palabras.

Tu y yo – soltó de golpe – no podemos seguir juntos – sentí un terrible dolor en el pecho al escuchar sus palabras, no podían ser ciertas, debía estar jugando o mintiendo, no podía decirme esto.

Bella yo… no… tu… - mi entupida mente no me dejaba coordinar bien las palabras.

Guardo silencio un momento y después voleo a verme por fin, su rostro era frío y serio, mis ojos comenzaron a arder cuando la mire, era verdad lo que me decía, no quería seguir junto a mi.

Bella, por que dices eso – murmure – nos amamos, tenemos que estar juntos, yo se que lo de tu padre ha sido muy difícil pero… - buscaba cualquier pretexto para mantenerla junto a mi, pero me interrumpió,..

No tiene nada que ver con mi padre – dijo con voz fría – yo no quiero estar contigo – concluyo.

Senti mis piernas perder fuerza y no pude contener mas la lagrima que rodó por mi mejilla, me sentí totalmente destrozado, no podía entender por que bella me hacia esto.

Que hice mal, dímelo por favor, te juro que intentare cambiar, pero no me alejes de ti – suplique, sabia que me estaba humillando, pero no me importaba, yo no podía vivir sin ella.

No hiciste nada mal – contesto – Edward yo… yo amo a otra persona – era cierto ella lo amaba, yo solo había sido un juguete, una distracción, el único estupido aquí había sido yo, como podía ser merecedor de su amor, quise arrancarme el corazón en ese momento.

Bella, tu te entregaste a mi – la tome por los brazos – por que me dices esto ahora – no era dueño de mis reacciones, estaba totalmente fuera de mi.

Suéltame – dijo liberándose de mi agarre – no hagas esto mas difícil – pidió.

Mas difícil, como puedes decir eso – estaba totalmente alterado, como podia decirme eso, no existía nada mas difícil que esto, por lo menos para mi.

Edward perdóname – suplico.

Perdonarte?, que hayas jugado conmigo, que me hayas vuelto tu esclavo y me hayas enamorado, para luego destruirme – no pude evitar sonar irónico, no podía ser un caballero, no en este momento en el que me desmoronaba, bella me había traído a la vida de nuevo con su amor y ahora me la arrancaba sin detenerse a mirar mis heridas.

Si – contesto y comenzó a llorar.

Sentí una opresión mayor en mi pecho al verla llorar, mi entupido corazón sufría con su dolor, mi mente tenia muy claro que debía odiarla por haber jugado conmigo, pero mi corazón no podía verla sufrir.

Por que bella?, fui un tonto, yo lo sabia, sabia que lo amabas, que nunca lo habías olvidado, pero por que no me lo dijiste desde el principio – le reproche.

No quería lastimarte – susurro.

Ha, gracias por pensar en mi entonces, pensaste que seria mucho mejor después? – nunca había sentido tanto odio en mi vida, y lo peor es que no era hacia ella, nunca podría odiarla, siempre la amaría mas que a nada, me odiaba a mi mismo por haber sido tan tonto y por haberme entregado sin medidas.

Agacho la mirada avergonzada, me desgarraba verla asi, como era posible pensar en su bienestar después del dolor que me estaba provocando.

Instintivamente tome su mentón entre mis manos y la mire fijamente, algo en sus ojos no me permitía alejarme de ella, existiría alguna manera de luchar por su amor?

Bella, por favor… - suplicaría si fuera necesario.

Vete Edward – dijo de golpe, pero no la escucharía.

No bella yo… - le diría que jamas me alejaría de ella, pero me interrumpió.

Edward, entiende no te amo! – grito histérica.

No pude hacer nada mas, tenia que irme correr lo mas lejos posible, alejarme de ella y de ese dolor que me desangraba.

Solte su mentón e intente disimular todo el dolor que sentía ante su rechazo, di dos pasos atrás y Salí caminando por el pasillo, no sabia como podía tener la fuerza suficiente para no caer de rodillas al suelo, pero agradecía mucho aguantar todo esto.

Estaba apunto de salir corriendo del hospital pero alguien me intercepto, alce la vista y el mas grande de los odios invadió mi cuerpo.

Por que anta prisa – dijo Jacob burlonamente.

Quítate de mi camino – conteste amargamente.

Eres u el que tiene que quitare de nuestro camino -. Contesto.

Senti el impulso de matarlo ahí mismo, pero logre contenerme.

No te preocupes, jamas volveré a interponerme – mire hacia el techo.

OH, te has dado cuenta al fin de que bella me ama solo a mi – río.

Me acerque a el y lo tome por la camisa – te juro que si no cuidas de ella y la haces feliz te matare con mis propias manos – amenace.

Frunció el seño – yo siempre amare a bella y la cuidare – contesto serio.

Por tu bien eso espero – dije mientras lo soltaba y Salía del hospital.

Jacob era el mayor de todos los imbesiles, como era posible que hubiese conservado tantos años el corazón de alguien como bella, era cierto cuando decían que en el corazón no se manda, ahora con el corazón destrozado me daba cuenta que asi era.

Subi a mi auto y comencé a conducir sin dirección alguna, lo único que quería era alejarme todo lo que pudiera de ellos y de este dolor que no podia controlar, las lagrimas caian por mis ojos sin cesar, devido a la tortura personal que me imponía, recordando todas sus palabras de amor, sus besos, sus caricias, ella me había amado en algun momento, de eso estaba seguro, si no hubiera sido asi no se hubiese entregado a mi de la forma en que lo hizo, esos momentos de pasión y amor no podian ser mentira, cuando cambiaria eso?, maldito el momento en que Charlie se accidento y volvimos a este pueblo, por que tenia ella que reencontrarse con Jacob Black y descubrir que aun lo amaba.

Sin pensarlo llegue hasta su casa, me estacione y baje, la puerta estaba abierta y entre sin dudarlo, subi hasta su habitación y cerre la puerta detrás de mi, respire profundamente inundándome de su dulce olor, mi pulmones dolieron ante el peculiar olor, tome mis maletas y baje casi corriendo las escaleras, quería olvidar con todas mis ganas, quería borrar a Isabella Swan de mi mente.

Conduje a toda velocidad por las calles de forks, me sentía mas ansioso conforme me alejaba mas, si hubiese sido de otra forma, lucharía por ella hasta mi ultimo aliento, pero ella me quería lejos y la dejaría ser feliz.

Después de varias horas llegue por fin a Portland, tenia que avisar que dejaría el auto estacionado aquí, cuando me disponía a marcar, mi celular sono, mi corazón se lleno de esperanzas pensando que podía ser ella, pero al mirar la pantalla me recordé lo entupido que era.

Bueno – conteste.

Edward, que ha pasado? – pregunto alice.

Nada, todo esta bien – mentí.

Como esta el padre de bella? – la mención de su nombre me dolió.

El esta bien, su operación salio bien – conteste.

Pásame a bella, me gustaría hablar con ella – pidio.

Eso… no es posible – dije como pude.

Que sucede Edward te noto raro y porque no puedo hablar con ella – su voz sonaba preocupada.

Alice – respire profundamente – estoy en Portland, tomare un vuelo a casa, estaba apunto de llamarte para decirte que dejare el auto aquí – respondi.

A quien le importa el auto – grito – dime que te sucede Edward – exigio.

Bella… bella… y yo terminamos – sentí la opresión de mi pecho contraerse de dolor.

Pero como? – cerré los ojos.

Alice por favor…. No quiero hablar de eso – suplique.

Esta bien – se rindió – pero no te libraras de mi cuando llegues – amenazo.

Nos vemos – dije y colgué.

Baje todas mis cosas del auto y mi permiso de la cajuelita, cuando la abri, visualice la libreta que me había regalado bella, mi mano estaba temblorosa cuando la tome, la abri y comencé a ojearla de nuevo, una lagrima escapo por mi mejilla y abrace la libreta a mi pecho, era lo único que me quedaba de bella, junto con mis recuerdos.

La guarde en mi maleta y entre, compre un pasaje para un vuelo que salia dentro de una hora, me dirigí a la sala de abordaje a esperar, saque mi celular y marque.

Bueno – contestaron.

Hola, habla Edward Cullen – informe.

Hola Edward Sucede algo – pregunto.

Sr. Prattz quería informarle sobre mi renuncia – dije formalmente.

Tu renuncia? – dijo confundido.

Si señor, no puedo seguir trabajando con la señorita Swan – es por tu bien – me repetí.

Podría saber el motivo? – pregunto.

Es algo personal, pero no se preocupe no hay ningún tipo de conflicto, ella esta de acuerdo – claro que lo estaba, era ella la que me quería lejos.

Esta bien, no insistiré – contesto – le será asignado desde mañana mismo un nuevo cliente – me informo.

Claro señor – conteste.

Te serán enviados todos los datos a primera hora, Hasta luego – dijo y colgó.

Respire profundamente, no me imaginaba cuidando a nadie mas, yo solo quería protegerla a ella, no quería que nada le sucediera, nadie la protegería como yo, nadie la amaría como yo.

Llamaron para que abordara y asi lo hice, desde ese momento tenia mas que claro que Isabella Swan no me pertenecía mas.


	34. Grammys

Llevamos a Charlie a recorrer algunas partes de la casa, sentía una gran curiosidad respecto a las cosas de Edward, habría venido a buscarlas?, seguramente si, debía entender que el no quería nada suyo cerca de mi, y como seria de otra manera después de lo ruin que me había comportado con mi ángel.

Entramos hasta la cocina y ahí estaba Sue.

Señorita bella – dijo algo emocionada.

Hola sue – dije mientras la abrazaba.

Esta todo bien – pregunto mientras observaba a Charlie.

Si sue, mira el es mi padre, Charlie Swan – ella tendió su mano y Charlie la tomo.

Es un placer señor – dijo ella amablemente.

El placer es mío, y puedes llamarme Charlie – sonrío.

Charlie – repitió ella.

Sue – la llame.

Si? – seria bueno preguntar.

Ha venido… ha venido Edward por aquí? – dije como pude.

OH, si señorita bella - contuve la respiración – el vino anoche y se llevo todas sus cosas – concluyo.

No llores – me repetí – a si?, y dijo algo? – tonta.

Mm pues en realidad se veía un poco extraño – frunció el ceño – solo me dijo que le había gustado conocerme y que no regresaría mas – sentí un vuelco en el corazón.

Mire a Ángela y ella sonrío un poco, pero no pude devolverle el gesto.

Quien es ese tal Edwin – pregunto Charlie.

Yo… - que le diria, no queria mentirle.

Edward – corrigió Ángela – era el guardaespaldas de bella, pero ha tenido que renunciar por un asunto personal – contesto.

Guardaespaldas? – dijo alterado – Sucedió algo para que necesitaras un guardaespaldas? – corrí hasta donde estaba.

No papa, es solo por seguridad – bufo – la disquera me lo pidió, pero ya no es necesario – intente convencerlo.

Esta bien, me siento un poco cansado – mire a sue.

Su habitación esta lista – contesto.

Caminamos hacia una de las habitaciones cerca de la sala y un poco retirada de la mía, acomodamos la cosas de Charlie y tyler lo ayudo a recostarse.

Que descanses – le di un beso en la frente.

Gracias bella – me despedí con la mano y Sali.

Camine hacia mi habitación, pero me detuve en la puerta de junto, me debatí internamente en entrar o no, pero mi lado masoquista gano.

Cuando entre su hermosa fragancia me invadió de golpe, era tan dulce y masculina a la vez, no conocería nunca un hombre tan deseable como mi ángel, todo en el era perfecto, era hermoso y su corazón era noble y bueno, aquí el único demonio capas de lastimarlo era yo, pero me había visto obligada a hacerlo.

Me recosté en su cama acariciando la suave superficie, recordando el primer momento que estuvimos aquí, en ese momento agradecí ser tan torpe, cuando tropezamos y caímos al suelo, llevados por la atracción nos besamos intensamente, yo había amado a Edward desde aquel primer beso, sin conocernos, ya nos necesitábamos.

Bella – me levante de golpe.

Ángela estaba parada en el umbral de la puerta – lo siento – se disculpo.

No esta bien – me levante y Sali de la habitación; caminamos hacia mi habitación y nos sentamos en la cama.

Bella, odio verte así – la mire fijamente.

Asi como? – pregunte.

Enarco una ceja – así, triste y desconsolada.

Ángela, lo siento, pero lo extraño mucho – admití entre lagrimas.

No tienes por que disculparte – me abraso - tienes que decirle la verdad – susurro.

No me escuchara, lo lastime mucho angie – las lagrimas caían sin cesar.

No lo creo, el te ama bella, solo estará lastimado, pero su amor es mas grande – deseaba creerle.

Y donde lo encontrare? – se separo de mi.

No te preocupes, yo me encargare de eso – me guiño un ojo.

Gracias – talvez Edward me perdonara, tenia que creer y tener la esperanza de que asi fuera.

Bella, asistirás a los Grammys? – pregunto de la nada.

Es muy importante? – no tenia ánimos de nada.

Me temo que si bella, ahí muchas posibilidades de que ganes - mm tenia razón.

Pero angie, no tengo ni que ponerme – señale mi closet.

Al parecer si tienes algo que ponerte – señalo una gran caja encima de mi buró.

Angela tu? – negó inmediatamente.

No, sue dice que te lo mandaron hace un par de días – fruncí el ceño.

Me levante de la cama y tome la gran caja y la destape, quite la envoltura plastificada y visualice una hermosa ceda color azul, lo saque con mucho cuidado y lo extendí sobre la cama.

Era un vestido estraple, con acabados en el encaje del busto, enmarcaba la cintura y la tela caia hasta el suelo en largos y abultados metros de tela, era el vestido mas hermoso que había visto en mi vida, pero como habría llegado hasta mi casa?.

Hay una nota en la caja bella – dijo angela señalándola.

La tome y la desdoble, comencé a leer en voz alta.

**_Querida bella:_**

**_Mantenía la esperanza de que aun no tuvieses un vestido que usar esta noche, pero si no es asi espero ansiosa, uses este vestido que diseñe especialmente para ti, Edward me ha dicho que le encanta el azul en ti, por eso lo he escogido este color, me alegra que mi hermano te haya conocido y te ame con tanta locura, por que eres una gran persona y el merece ser feliz._**

**_PD: llámame si tienes cualquier problema, en mi tienes a una hermana que siempre te ayudara, Todos te deseamos mucha suerte y estamos seguros que ganaras._**

**_Att. Alice Cullen._**

Las lagrimas caían sin cesar por mis ojos, Alice era tan linda, que pensaría de mi ahora que seguramente sabia lo que le había hecho a Edward, me sentía cada vez peor, tome el vestido entre mis manos y lo abrace, quizás seria lo único que me quedaría de la familia a la que una vez pude pertenecer.

Tranquila bella – palmeo mi hombro – todo se arreglara.

Eso espero – dije desanimada.

Entonces… asistirás? – pregunto.

Si, me pondré este vestido – dije muy segura.

De acuerdo y… con quien asistirás? – Pequeño gran detalle – pensé.

Contigo? – Ángela rio.

Claro que yo iré amiga, pero me refiero a pareja masculina – insistió.

No lo se – no tenia ganas de ir con nadie que no fuera el.

Yo acompañare a aro, y tal vez tu puedas ir con… Mike? – sonó mas como una pregunta.

Estaba apunto de discutir, pero me arrepentí – esta bien – conteste, después de todo, era un simple evento, Mike no lo malinterpretaría o si?.

Muy bien, le informare entonces – me beso en la mejilla – descansa bella, vendré a las 7 con el equipo de peinado y maquillaje – asentí levemente.

Hasta entonces – dije y ella salio.

Me tumbe en la cama alado de mi vestido, tendría que agradecerle a Alice de alguna manera, aunque estaba segura que ahora ella y toda su familia me odiaba por haber lastimado a Edward, y con justa razón.

Poco a poco e fui quedando dormida, totalmente vencida, por tantas emociones fuertes.

Edward ocupo nuevamente todos mis sueños, pero era diferente, una angustia me invadía, quería buscarlo y pedirle perdón, pero cuando lo encontraba, hermoso hasta lo absurdo, me decía que no me quería mas y amaba a otra persona, me levante totalmente histérica, dolia demasiado y solo era u sueño.

Mire el reloj de mi buró y marcaba las 6.30, me había dormido toda la tarde, salte de la cama y entre al baño rápidamente, tome una ducha con agua caliente, intentando relajarme de alguna manera, después de unos minutos Sali envuelta en mi bata y me senté en mi tocador, la imagen del espejo se veía desaliñada y triste, intente sonreír pero fingir no era lo mio.

Tocaron a la puerta, seguramente era Ángela, adelante – grite.

Bella, llegamos – dijo Ángela.

Entro casi con un ejercito de personas, sonreí y salude a todos.

Muy bien señorita Swan, que desea esta noche – pregunto la maquillista.

Haga lo que desee, solo déjeme despampanante – bromee.

Eso sera muy fácil, usted ya lo es – dijo.

Gracias – conteste tímidamente.

Comenzaron con un arduo proceso de maquillaje mientras los estilistas jalaban y estiraban mi cabellos, podía ver planchas, tenazas, pinzas y un sinnúmero de cosas, me concentre en mi platica con Ángela mientras la arreglaban a ella también.

Me estaba quedando dormida cuando se alejaron de mi y alguien hablo.

Esta lista señorita, o mas bien perfecta! – recalco la ultima palabra.

Mire a Ángela, se veía realmente hermosa, sus rasgos lindos y juveniles, ahora parecían los de una mujer muy bella.

Te ves hermosa angie – ella se sonrojo.

Eso es por que no te has visto bella – sonrío.

Me prestan un espejo? – nadie me lo paso.

No bella, tienes que verlo cuando este todo completo – señalo mi vestido.

Esta bien – fruncí el ceño.

Ángela me ayudo a ponérmelo y se ajustaba perfectamente a cada una de mis curvas y después unas hermosas zapatillas negras.

Dios bella te ves hermosa – dijo Ángela entre lagrimas.

Ángela tu maquillaje – la regañe.

Lo siento – dijo apenada.

Tu esta hermosa también – se había puesto un vestido blanco realmente hermoso.

Gracias, pero nadie me vera cuando tu estés presente – me guiño un ojo y yo solo baje la mirada.

Ahora si bella, es hora de que te veas – indico a una de las jóvenes y esta acerco un gran espejo y lo puso frente a mi.

Muchas veces me había arreglado para este tipo de eventos, pero sin lugar a dudas ahora me veía totalmente diferente.

Mi cabello estaba peinado perfectamente en una coleta de un lado con rulos largos que caían sobre mi espalda, unas peinetas azules adornaban el hermoso peinado, baje mi vista hacia el maquillaje y era algo sorprendente, mis ojos brillaban mas de lo normal y resaltaban por el delineador y el rimel, mis labios era un rojo intenso y mis mejillas rosadas naturalmente, si pensaba que lo demás era hermoso, no cabía dudas que el vestido era lo mejor de todo, en mi cuerpo resaltaban curvas por todos lados, jamás imagine que se podían pronunciar tanto, la parte baja caía elegantemente hasta el suelo, Alice Cullen era una artista.

Es hermoso – murmure.

Lo eres – contesto Ángela.

Estoy nerviosa – voltee a verla.

Tranquila bella, todo saldrá bien – sonreí.

Señoritas – llamo Sue – los caballeros las esperan afuera – informo.

Vamos? – Ángela me tendió la mano.

Vamos – conteste.

Caminamos por el pasillo hasta llegar a la puerta, ahí se encontraba Charlie en su silla de ruedas, cuando me volteo a ver sonrío.

Hija te ves preciosa – dijo.

Gracias papa – lo abrace.

Mucha suerte cariño, estoy seguro de que ganaras – dijo entre lagrimas.

Gracias, te quiero – conteste.

Yo también y ahora quiero ver quien es ese muchacho con el que saldrás de aquí – frunció el ceño.

Sue abrió la puerta y Mike y aro entraron, vestían elegantes trajes negros.

Buenas noches, esta la señorita Sw… - Mike volteo a verme y no pudo terminar la frase – Isabella estas hermosa – dijo mirándome de arriba abajo, me avergoncé un poco.

Gracias – conteste, Charlie aclaro la garganta.

Buenas noches soy el padre de bella – dijo posesivamente, solo reí.

OH, buenas noches señor, yo soy Mike Vulturí y el es aro Giancarlo, somos socios de la compañía disquera que maneja la carrera de Isabella – presento Mike.

Es un placer – dijo mientras de tenia la mano primero a Mike y luego a aro.

El gusto es nuestro – contesto aro – bellas señoritas, es hora de irnos – informo.

Nos vemos papa – le di un beso en la mejilla.

Adiós cariño, adiós Ángela – se despidió – hasta luego caballeros – ellos se despidieron y salimos.

Isabella, me tienes maravillado – susurro Mike en mi oído, caminábamos hacia la limusina, tuve que tomar su brazo.

Bella hay una fiesta en tu honor después del evento – dijo aro.

Gracias aro, pero yo… - me interrumpió,.

Sabes que no puedes negarte – sonrio pícaramente.

De acuerdo – conteste.

Platicamos amenamente durante todo el camino, intentaba distraer a Mike de decirme piropos y cumplidos al oído.

Cuando llegamos se podía escuchar la multitud de personas alrededor, la limusina aparco en la alfombra roja y baje tomada del brazo de Mike.

Miren Isabella Swan!, bella, bella, bella,! – no sabia hacia donde voltear, miles de fotógrafos y personas del staff me rodeaban, hacían miles de preguntas al azar, no tenia ni tiempo de contestar cuando ya formulaban otra.

Mike parecía muy orgulloso de llevarme del brazo, cuando por fin llegamos al área de los paparazzis nos tuvimos que parar a responder preguntas.

Bella, que sientes de tener dos nominaciones esta noche? – pregunto un reportero.

Es realmente agradable, me siento muy orgullosa por ello – conteste.

Crees ganar? – pregunto otro.

Eso espero – dije tímidamente.

Mike, por fin podemos decir que isabella y tu tienen una relación? – preguntaron.

No contestare eso – Mike sonrio – dejare que hagan sus propias conclusiones – quise matarlo en ese mismo momento.

Eso es un si – grito uno en el fondo – que paso con Edward Cullen? – temblé ante esa mención.

No contestaremos nada de eso – respondió mike – si nos disculpan, tenemos que entrar – comenzamos a caminar, y por primera ves se lo agradecí.

Angela y aro ya habían entrado, el personal del staff nos indico nuestros lugares y cuando estábamos caminando hacia ellos, mike tropezó con alguien.

Perdón – dijo al instante.

No hay problema – reconocería esa voz hasta en el mismo infierno.

Levante la mirada para encontrarme con el hombre mas hermoso que había visto, bestia un elegante traje negro que se acentuaba a los músculos de su cuerpo, vague mi vista por todas su perfección hasta que me enfoque e sus hermosos ojos verdes, estos me miraban insistentes y precavidos, su mirada me recorría de arriba abajo sin la mas minima vergüenza, hasta que poso su mirada en mi brazo que permanecía entrelazado al de mike.

Edward?, que haces aquí, me alegra mucho verte – mike le tendió una mano y el la tomo.

Su mirada no se despegaba de la mía, quería correr a sus brazos y decirle la verdad.

Yo vine con… - una voz chillona y molesta lo interrumpió.

Edward cariño, volví – Jessica Stanley se colgó de su brazo y lo beso en la mejilla.

Que estaba pasando, que hacia Edward con ella?, casi moría de celos de verla junto a el.

Mike, Isabella, que gusto verlos – dijo Jessica hipócritamente.

Hola Jessica – contesto Mike y la beso en la mejilla, después ella se acerco a mi y también me beso en la mejilla.

Como estas isabella? – pregunto mientras volvía a abrasar a Edward.

Trague en seco, jugaría su mismo juego, aunque estuviera que estallaba por dentro.

Muy bien, y tu? – intente sonreír.

OH, gracias a ti estoy mas que bien – miro a Edward – Edward comenzó a trabajar conmigo hay y debo decir que el muy eficiente – le cerro un ojo.

No podía ser posible, mi ángel estaba con ella, esa sorra le había puesto las manos encima a Edward, el era solo mío, entupida – me grite internamente, esperabas que después de todo el te siguiera siendo fiel – continúe, estaba apunto de llorar.

Lo mire fijamente, no sabia que reflejaba mi mirada pero no pude evitarlo, el agacho su mirada cuando nuestros ojos se enfocaron.

OH, es genial – contesto Mike – después de todo mi isabella ya no lo necesitaba – que pretendía Mike, pude ver como Edward lo miraba lleno de odio, estaría celoso?, eso me reconforto un poco.

Lo se, ahora yo no lo dejare ir – dijo la descarada de Jessica.

No pude soportarlas sus insinuaciones – con permiso – dije mientras caminaba hacia nuestros lugares.

Mike se despidió y corrió hacia mi de nuevo – sucede algo? – pregunto.

Vamos a sentarnos – le pedí y solo asintió.

Llegamos a nuestros lugares y me senté junto a Ángela, que platicaba animadamente con aro.

Bella, que sucede? – pregunto cuando me vio.

Agache la mirada y señale tres lugares junto a los nuestros, donde Edward, Jessica y el representante de esta se sentaban.

Ángela los miro y apretó los puños – que hace junto a ella? – pregunto molesta.

Trabaja para ella – conteste.

No es posible – dijo Ángela sorprendida.

Si, lo es angie, me siento como una… - me interrumpió.

No bella, esta es tu noche, por favor, no te la arruines, si el no supo esperar es por que no vale la pena – frunció el ceño.

No es su culpa Ángela, yo lo lastime – me abraso.

Lo se, pero ya no puedes torturarte mas, por favor bella, intenta calmarte – solo asentí y mire hacia el frente.

La gala comenzó y fui transcurriendo poco a poco, no podía evitar mirar cada minuto hacia el lugar de Edward, Jessica lo mantenía prisionero entre su brazo, esa imagen era el castigo por haberlo lastimado tanto, merecía todo esto por ser tan cobarde, nuestras miradas se encontraron un par de veces pero el siempre desviaba la suya.

Jessica gano una presea y antes de subir al escenario a agradecer, beso a Edward en los labios, mi corazón sintió una enorme opresión ante esa escena, no podía mas, estallaría en lágrimas en cualquier momento.

Me pare de mi lugar rápidamente – a donde vas – pregunto Ángela.

Tengo que ir al tocador – ella solo asintió.

Te acompaño – se estaba poniendo de pie.

Angie, por favor – suplique.

De acuerdo – se volvió a sentar.

Camine hacia el tocados y entre, me senté en un sillón y escondí mi rostro entre mis manos, no tenia suficiente fortaleza para volver y ver a Edward besándose con ella, la puerta se abrió pero no me importo, seguí en la misma posición, alce mi vista hasta que escuche como cerraban con seguro.

Alce mi vista y me encontré con mi ángel, estaba parado frente a mi con la mirada desenfocada, que hacia aquí?.

Edward… - me puse de pie.

No me dejo decir nada cuando ya estaba frente a mi, tomándome por la cintura y jalándome hacia el.

Sus ojos eran derretidos, sentía su cuerpo presionar contra el mío y su dulce aliento muy cerca de mi boca.

Perdóname – dijo antes de estrellar sus labios contra los míos.

Casi muero de felicidad al sentir sus labios moverse insistentemente sobre los míos, tome sus cabellos y lo atraje lo mas cerca que pude, era un sueño estar entre sus brazos de nuevo, su lengua se abrió paso entre mi boca y sin pedir permiso se introdujo en ella, su sabor exquisito inundo mi paladar y despertó hasta la ultima de mis terminaciones nerviosas, el beso era mas que apasionado, como ninguno de los que habíamos tenido, me asustaba un poco la desesperación de sus manos sobre mi cintura, apretándome mas fuerte contra el, pero no podía imaginar nada mejor en el mundo que besar sus labios, gemíamos fuertemente mientras nuestras manos vagaban ansiosas sobre nuestros cuerpos, era pura necesidad de amarnos.

Se separo violentamente y casi caí desmallada por falta de aire

Ed…ward – necesitaba decirle la verdad.

Esto estuvo mal – sus ojos se congelaron de nuevo.

De que hablas? – Pregunte confusa – Edward yo… - me interrumpió.

No tienes nada que decir, ya lo he descubierto todo – dijo amargamente.

Que has descubierto – intente acercarme pero el se alejo.

Lo de Jacob era mentira – deje de respirar, como lo sabia – lo único que pretendías era dejarme, y Jacob fue lo único que se te ocurrió – bufo.

Edward, es verdad, pero no es como tu crees – tenia que explicarle.

No me vas a mentir mas – me tomo por lo brazos – lo único que querías era regresar aquí y estar con Mike – grito.

Mike?, el pensaba que era a Mike a quien quería?, no podía dejar las cosas asi, necesitaba su perdón.

Sabia que no debía venir a qui, sabia que estarías aquí, pero soy tan imbesil – agacho la mirada – guardaba esperanzas de que al verme, me dijeras que habías cambiado de opinión - comenzó a reírse – Devi ser fuerte y alejarme de ti, pero estas tan hermosa – me miro de arriba abajo – tan perfecta, no puedo controlarme cuando te veo así – señalo mi vestido.

Edward tu y yo podemos seguir juntos – susurre y el me miro horrorizado.

Jamás bella, no seré tu juguete jamás – me soltó – fui débil, pero no se volverá a repetir, jamás estaré con una mujer que miente y juega con los sentimientos de los demás – se dio la vuelta y comenzó a camina.

Edward escúchame – grite a sus espaldas, pero no lo hizo y salio del tocador.

Caí al suelo entre lagrimas, ahora el pensaba peores cosas de mi, no había podido explicarle nada, las cosas habían empeorado aun mas, podía sentir el rencor en sus palabras, podía sentir su odio hacia mi.

Ángela entro al baño y me abrazo fuertemente.

Vi salir a Edward, así que no tienes que hablar de eso si no quieres – me levanto y limpio mis lagrimas.

Intente controlarme y con mucho esfuerzo lo logre, le conté todo lo que había pasado y ella me escucho atentamente.

Bella, es hora de salir, pronto anunciaran ala ganadora – asentí – quiero que salgas ahí con la frente en alto, no has hecho nada malo, ella lo tiene por ahora, pero tu tienes su corazón aunque este dolido - la abrace - tarde o temprano la verdad sale a la luz – sonreí, esperaba que eso fuera cierto, ojala fuera pronto.

Me retoque el maquillaje que casi arruino a causa de las lagrimas, y salimos, cuando llegamos a nuestros lugares Mike me pregunto que sucedía, pero le dije que todo estaba bien.

Mire una vez mas hacia el lugar de Edward y el me miraba fijamente, desvíe la mirada para no derrumbarme ahí mismo, todas las mentiras que había dicho tenían consecuencias y tenia que hacerles frente tarde o temprano.

Fije mi vista en la presentadora de la siguiente presea.

_**Durante este año, muchas artistas han dejado huella en los corazones de cada uno de nosotros, hoy es el momento de premiar a esa mujer que con su talento y corazón, ha logrado llevarnos a un nuevo mundo con su música; estas son las nominadas a mejor artista femenina del año.**_

En la pantalla comenzaron a aparecer todas las nominada, entre ellas, Jessica y yo, sentí un gran nerviosismo, no esperaba ganar, pero había trabajado durante tanto tiempo para esto….

_**Y la ganadora es…**_

Ángela tomo mis manos y las apretó fuertemente.


	35. Fiesta

Fije mi vista en la presentadora de la siguiente presea.

_**Durante este año, muchas artistas han dejado huella en los corazones de cada uno de nosotros, hoy es el momento de premiar a esa mujer que con su talento y corazón, ha logrado llevarnos a un nuevo mundo con su música; estas son las nominadas a mejor artista femenina del año.**_

En la pantalla comenzaron a aparecer todas las nominada, entre ellas, Jessica y yo, sentí un gran nerviosismo, no esperaba ganar, pero había trabajado durante tanto tiempo para esto….

_**Y la ganadora es…**_

Ángela tomo mis manos y las apretó fuertemente.

Cerré los ojos, Diooosss…

Isabella Swan! – dijo.

Abrí los ojos de Golpe, no podía ser posible, no era real, no podía serlo.

Solo fui conciente de los aplausos y gritos alrededor, Ángela me ayudo a levantarme y me abraso muy fuerte,

Bella Esto es maravilloso – dijo entre lágrimas.

Angie – conteste sollozando.

Mike se acerco y me abraso fuertemente diciendo halagos en mi oido, después de el abrace a Aro y me atreví a mirar a Edward, en el momento en que lo vi desprevenido parecía sonreír, pero al percatarse de mi mirada agacho la suya.

Camine hacia el escenario nerviosa e impactada, los gritos y aplausos eran cada vez mas audible, subí y salude a la presentadora, ella me abraso y después me entrego la presea dejándome sola frente al micrófono.

Gracias – comencé diciendo emocionada – es un honor para mi poder recibir este premio, durante mas de cinco años no solo yo, sino un gran numero de personas hemos trabajado arduamente para lograr esto – mire a Ángela, ella sonreía – quiero agradecer a mi mejor amiga y manager Ángela Weber, por su apoyo incondicional, aro Giancarlo por brindarme la oportunidad mas grande de mi vida, a todos los colaboradores de Sony por su excelente trabajo y apoyo – mire directamente a Edward – Alice Cullen, la mejor y mas talentosa diseñadora que he conocido en mi vida, gracias por vestirme esta noche, a ella y su maravillosa familia, siempre estarán en mi corazón – el rostro de Edward era un poema, no podía descifrar el sentimiento entre sorpresa y dolor – a mi padre que lo amor con todo mi corazón y a Dios por permitirme estar aquí, pero sobre todo a mis grandiosos y dedicados fans, nada de esto seria posible sin ustedes, Gracias – concluí.

El publico presente estallo en aplausos y gritos, me despedí con la mano y Salí del escenario, mirando embobada mi presea.

Detrás del escenario entre el gentil, me esperaba la persona que jamás hubiera imaginado, Edward.

Cuando nuestras miradas se enfocaron se acerco a mi.

Por que hiciste eso – dijo serio.

Hacer que? – Pregunte - Edward yo… - era la oportunidad perfecta.

Agradecer a Alice y a mi familia, decir que era maravillosa – me miro fijamente.

Por que lo son, Edward tenemos que hablar – frunció un poco el ceño, pero no dijo nada, era momento de aclararlo todo.

Edward se que piensas que todo fue mentira, y en parte lo es, pero yo tuve… - senti como me alzaban en brazos y me hacían girar, haciéndome encararlo.

Mi Isabella, estoy tan feliz, es maravilloso que hayas ganado – estaba frente a mike, envuelta entre sus brazos – te ves mas hermosa, radiante, no sabes lo que provocas en mi – acerco su rostro al mío.

Mike suéltame – exigí, me miro confundido pero lo hizo.

Gire inmediatamente para mirar a Mi ángel, pero ya no estaba, había desaparecido, DEMONIOS!, podía lastimarlo mas todavía?, estaba apunto de llorar y matar a Mike por habernos interrumpido, por haberme quitado la oportunidad de intentar recuperar a mi amor.

Que pasa Isabella? – pregunto confundido.

No ves que estaba hablando con Edward! – le grite.

Sii… pero, no pensé que fuese importante – dijo apenado.

Pues si lo era – volví a gritarle, unas personas cercanas nos miraban.

Perdóname, yo no sabia, solo quería felicitarte – agacho la mirada.

Respire profundamente, después de todo era mi culpa, por haber ocultado mi corta, pero maravillosa relación con Edward.

Olvídalo – comencé a caminar hacia mi lugar y el me siguió.

Cuando llegamos Edward estaba en su lugar y Jessica lo abrasaba, sentí una enorme rabia, como se habría sentido Edward hace un momento?, tenia la respuesta, lo estaba sintiendo en este momento.

Bella, esto es increíble - dijo angla abrasándome.

Me trague mi coraje – lo se angie, es maravilloso – tenia que fingir.

Tenemos que celebrar, tu fiesta será increíble – dijo emocionada.

Ya quiero que termine esto – dije sinceramente.

Tranquila, pronto podremos irnos – concluyo.

El resto de la ceremonia transcurrió tranquilamente, claro esta que no podía despegar la vista de Edward, el no me miraba, su vista permanecía fija al frente, su cabello dorado y alborotado caía en pequeños mechones sobre su frente, su nariz perfilada, su barbilla parida y sus suaves y deliciosos labios junto con esos ojos esmeraldas, lo convertían en la perfección, una perfección que cada vez se me hacia mas difícil poseer.

Como en todo lo existente, el final llego, agradecía al cielo ello, me sentía tan cansada, este día había sido por demás uno de los mas difíciles de mi vida, solo opacado por el dia anterior.

Antes de salir mire por ultima ves a Edward, llevaba colgada del brazo a Jessica, solo agache la mirada y Salí del lugar junto a Ángela, aro y Mike.

Permanecimos un rato mas en la fiesta posterior al evento, platicaba animadamente con todas la personas conocidas, y tome algunos tragos, necesitaba relajarme de alguna manera, todos me hablaban de mi fiesta y que seria muy buena, yo respondía lo mas animada que podía.

Fui con Ángela a uno de los camerinos del lugar y cambien mi vestimenta por un vestido rojo estraple totalmente corto, lucia mas provocativa que de costumbre, pero Ángela insistió en que era mi noche.

Tyler nos esperaba en la salida trasera con la limusina, el nos llevaría a donde se realizaría "mi fiesta", platique con Ángela durante todo el camino, ya que Mike después de la escena que le había hecho parecía bastante absorto.

Bueno bella, hemos llegado, esta noche es solo para ti y tienes que divertirte – dijo aro ayudándome a bajar.

Lo intentare – sonreí.

Cuando bajamos me quede maravillada, estábamos afuera de uno de los clubs mas prestigiados de todo Miami, un sin numero de reporteros nos esperaban, bajamos con la ayuda de la gente de seguridad del lugar, adentro estaba lleno de personas, todos aplaudieron cuando entre, salude uno por uno a todos mis amigos y conocidos del medio, cantantes, directores, productores musicales, muchas personas con las que había trabajado.

Baile, platique con todo el mundo y bebí, demasiado debo admitir, como nunca lo había hecho, pero no me sentía muy mareada, pero aun podía reconocer a todos y distinguir todo.

Que cante!, que cante! – todos comenzaron a gritar y obligaron a subir a una tarima, donde había un micrófono.

Primero que nada, quiero agradecerle a todos por estar aquí, ha sido una gran noche – sonreí – gracias a aro y Ángela por esta fiesta y a todos ustedes amigos por acompañarme – concluí.

Le indique a los músicos la canción que cantaría y ellos colocaron la pista.

Visualice como entraban al lugar Jessica, Edward y sam el manager de esta, todos giraron y los miraron, nuestras rivalidad era mas que publica, como se atrevía a presentarse aquí y mas del brazo de Edward.

Jessica tomo una copa y la alzo – Por Isabella – brindo riendo hipócritamente.

Por Isabella – brindaron todos después de ella.

La música comenzó a sonar y yo enfoque mis ojos en Edward, me miraba fijamente, sus ojos me comían de arriba a bajo, me complacía saber que en el fondo y después de todo aun le resultaba atractiva.

Comencé a mover mis caderas al ritmo de la música, no se si era el alcohol o que me sucedía, pero me sentía de lo mas desinhibida frente al publico, baje sensualmente sin dejar de mover mis caderas.

Hey there sugar baby  
Saw you twice at the pop show  
You taste just like glitter  
Mixed with rock and roll  
I like you a lot lot  
Think you're really hot hot

I know you think you're special  
When we dance real crazy  
Glamaphonic, electronic, disco baby  
I like you a lot lot  
All we want is hot hot

Boys boys boys  
We like boys in cars  
Boys boys boys  
Buy us drinks in bars  
Boys boys boys  
With hairspray and denim  
Boys boys boys  
We love them!

Señale hacia donde Edward estaba, me miraba atónito.

Baby is a bad boy  
With some retro sneakers  
Let's go see The Killers  
And make out in the bleachers  
I like you a lot lot  
Think you're really hot hot

Let's go to the party  
Heard our buddy's the DJ  
Don't forget my lipstick  
I left it in your ashtray  
I like you a lot lot  
All we want is hot hot

Boys boys boys  
We like boys in cars  
Boys boys boys  
Buy us drinks in bars  
Boys boys boys  
With hairspray and denim  
Boys boys boys  
We love them!

I'm not loose, I like to party  
Let's get lost in your Ferrari  
Not psychotic or dramatic  
I like boys and that is that  
Love it when you call me legs  
In the morning buy me eggs  
Watch your heart when we're together  
Boys like you love me forever

Sentía la música correr por mi cuerpo e inundar mi sentidos, me obligaba a moverme sin pena alguna, moviendo mis caderas al compás de la música.

Boys boys boys  
We like boys in cars  
Boys boys boys  
Buy us drinks in bars  
Boys boys boys  
With hairspray and denim  
Boys boys boys  
We love them!

Boys boys boys  
We like boys in cars  
Boys boys boys  
Buy us drinks in bars  
Boys boys boys  
With hairspray and denim  
Boys boys boys  
We love them!

We love them!

Boys boys boys  
We like boys in cars  
Boys boys boys  
Buy us drinks in bars  
Boys boys boys  
With hairspray and denim  
Boys boys boys  
We love them!

Todos aplaudían y los hombres silbaban, pero yo solo concentre mi vista en unos hermosos ojos verdes que me comían con la Mirada, deseaba comerme sus labios y probar cada centímetro de su piel, lo necesitaba y deseaba tanto.

Baje de la tarima y tome la primera copa que encontré, la bebí de golpe, no quería pensar, no quería recordar que sufría y no quería llorar viendo a Jessica restregarse en el cuerpo de mi ángel.

Tome y tome sin pararme a respirar un poco si quiera.

Bella, nunca te había visto tomar de esa manera – dijo Ángela preocupada.

Ángela – rei tontamente – te quiero amiga, no te preocupes, además es mi fiesta – alce mi copa.

Lo se bella, pero no entiendo por que bebes tanto? – frunció el ceño.

Quiero olvidar angie – mire a Edward que bailaba con Jessica – ya no quiero sufrir – una lagrima rodó por mi mejilla.

Bella, este no es el modo – me abrazo – creo que debemos irnos.

No, no, esta es mi fiesta – grite.

De acuerdo, pero dime cuando ya no puedas sostenerte – reí.

De… acuerdo – le guiñe un ojo.

Nos quedamos en una mesa platicando un rato, cada vez sentía mas los estragos de beber tanto, me sentía mareada y confundida.

Tengo que ir al tocador – le dije a Ángela.

Necesitas ayuda? – ofreció.

No te preocupes, no estoy tan ebria – bromee.

Camine entre tropiezos hacia el baño y entre solo dios sabia cuanto había bebido, ahora si estaba totalmente mareada.

Salí y camine, ahora si le diría a Ángela que no fuéramos, pero sentí un brazo aprisionar el mío.

Voltee confundida y me pareció ver que era Mike.

Isabella, estas bien? – pregunto.

Si..ii – conteste como pude.

Te he visto tomar como loca, que sucede – intente soltarme pero no pude.

No.. es na-da – conteste.

Tienes algún problema? – Me tomo por la cintura rodeándome con sus brazos – yo te puedo ayudar a olvidar cualquier problema, vamos a mi casa – susurro cerca de mis labios.

Suéltame! – grite, pero no desistió su agarre.

Tranquila, no sabes cuanto nos podemos Divertir, no sabes cuanto te desea – acerco sus labios a los míos, pero yo voltee la cara.

Suéltame – volvía gritarle, mientras forcejeaba con el, pensé en pedir ayuda, pero estábamos en el pasillo fuera del baño, un poco retirado del salón.

No te voy a lastimar, solo quiero un beso – intento besarme de nuevo pero no se lo permití.

Mike déjame – trate de empujarlo pero era imposible.

Sentí como me libraba de sus brazos y mire la escena confundida.

Te ha dicho que la sueltes imbesil – le grito Edward a Mike, mientras lo empujaba lejos y se ponía frente a mi.

No te metas en esto cullen – grito Mike exasperado.

Claro que me meto, no permitiré que la fuerces a nada, menos en las condiciones en las que esta – contesto amargamente.

No pensaba forzarla, ella y yo nos gustamos, y es por eso que iba a besarla – Edward gruño.

Te vi, ella no quería que la besaras y aun así querías obligarla – contradijo este.

Y si así fuera que te importa – Edward no lo dudo dos veces y se fue encima de el a golpes.

Me sentía desesperada, no me podía mover de mi lugar, Edward y Mike se golpeaban sin cesar, no quería que lastimaran a mi ángel, menos por mi culpa.

Por favor, no! – grite histérica, pero parecían no escucharme.

Aro llego en ese momento y los separo como pudo, Edward tenia un poco de sangre en el labio, pero no era nada a comparación del ojo cerrado y los golpes por doquier que tenia Mike.

Te vas a arrepentir Cullen – le grito Mike a Edward.

No te tengo miedo – contesto firmemente.

No sabes con quien te metiste, olvídate de tu trabajo – amenazo.

Cobarde – contraataco Edward.

Antes de que volvieran a los golpes aro intervino.

Tranquilos – grito – no ven lo que están haciendo – dijo enojado – Edward lleva a bella con Ángela por favor – le indico este.

No me di cuenta en el momento en que caí al piso, hasta que Edward me levanto en sus brazos, me sentí tan tranquila ante su contacto y sus fuertes brazos alrededor de mi cuerpo.

Por que bebiste de esa manera – me reprocho – ves lo que paso, ese imbesil casi… - sentí apretar sus manos en puños.

Acerque mi rostro al suyo y sin pensarlo dos veces lamí la sangre que caía sobre su labio inferior, aunque no era conciente de lo que hacia, quería sanar cualquier dolor que el sintiera.

Me miro fijamente con esa mirada derretida que tanto amaba y acerco sus labios a los míos moviéndolos lentamente, el sabor de su saliva era maravilloso y su aliento delicioso, busque a tientas abrirle paso a mi lengua pero no me lo permitió, se separo lentamente de mi.

Estas ebria – dijo secamente.

Edward yo… - necesitaba decir algo, aunque ahora no podía formular nada.

Shu, tranquila – siguió caminando hasta que se detuvo.

Que sucedió? – pregunto alguien histérica.

Todo esta bien, el señor aro se lo explicara – dijo Edward mientras me bajaba.

No quería soltarlo, pero tuve que hacerlo.

Ángela, cuídala por favor, ese ruin de Mike trato de… - Ángela lo interrumpió mientras me abrasaba.

No te preocupes, gracias Edward – recosté mi cabeza en su hombro y cerré los ojos, la inconciencia se apoderaba de mi – tu y bella tiene que hablar – le dijo Ángela.

No creo que eso sea posible… - dijo Edward y se marcho.

Bella estas bien? – pregunto Ángela, podía sentir que nos movíamos.

Si..ii – conteste como pude.

Senti como me cargaban y llevaban a la limusina, Ángela me recostó sobre sus piernas.

Dios estaba totalmente ebria, no podía ni pensar en lo que acababa de pasar.

Senti de nuevo movimiento y como me cargaba y me depositaban sobre la cama.

Ángela me desabrocho el vestido y me dejo en ropa interior, me arropo entre las sabanas y me beso en la frente.

Angie – la llame.

Que sucede bella? – pregunto preocupada.

Dios… lo he echado a perder, estoy tan ebria – susurre medio inconciente.

Tranquila, mañana hablaremos ahora solo descansa – comenzó a acariciar mi cabello y poco a poco me fui quedando dormida.

Sentí un dolor punzante en la cabeza y los ojos pesados completamente, juro por dios nunca volvería a beber de esa manera, intente recordar de mil maneras todo lo que Abia sucedido la noche anterior, pero solo lograba que la migraña se volviera mas grande.

Vaya Señorita ya era hora – abrí los ojos de golpe – pensé que no despertaría en todo el día, bueno después de todo lo que te bebiste – abrió las cortinas, dejando entrar los rayos de luz.

Cerré los ojos, la claridad me lastimaba – angie por favor… no grites y cierra esa cortina – suplique.

OH, discúlpeme usted, veo que ya recibe los estragos – acuso.

Angie no seas así, me duele la cabeza horrible – suspiro y se acerco a mi.

De acuerdo, como estas? – pregunto.

Como si me hubiese pasado un camión encima, que sucedió? – pregunte confundida, no lograba recordar nada.

Bueno, que no sucedió mas bien – frunció el ceño

A que te refieres? – suspiro.

Bueno… por donde comenzar – me incorpore de la cama, quedando sentada frente a ella, por que estaba en ropa interior? – Anoche fue un poco confuso – enarque una ceja.

Continua – le pedí – solo recuerdo llegar a la fiesta y después comenzar a beber, después todo es muy borroso – frote mis sienes.

Bueno… llegamos a la fiesta y todo estaba muy bien, hasta que viste llegar a Jessica del brazo de Edward – hizo cara de asco – justo cuando ibas a cantar y bueno te luciste demasiado sobre el escenario, nunca te Abia visto así – la imágenes comenzaron a llegar a mi mente, yo bailando sensualmente, mientras no despegaba la vista de Edward, un rojo intenso se apodero de mis mejillas – después comenzaste a beber sin parar, según tu para "olvidar", y veo que lo lograste, por que no recuerdas nada – concluyo.

Ángela, es horrible, hice algo ridículo? – pregunte preocupada.

Bueno tu no… pero sucedió algo – agacho la mirada, me ocultaba algo.

Ángela, que sucedió? – tome sus manos, temía su respuesta.

Bella, cuando ya estabas algo tomada, fuiste al baño, yo quise acompañarte pero te negaste, no se muy bien que sucedió después pero Edward te traía cargando en sus brazos – que?, Edward…. Yo en sus brazos, no podía ser.

Porque Ángela, que sucedió? – no comprendía nada.

Edward me dijo que Mike había tratado de aprovecharse de ti – dijo con rabia.

Ángela… Edward me ayudo? – pregunte.

Claro bella, que esperabas – tenia razón, que tonta.

Pero como… - poco a poco las imágenes llegaban a mi mente.

Mira, lo único que se me lo contó aro, el llego cuando Mike y Edward estaban en el suelo liados a golpes mientras tu estabas histérica y pedías ayuda – deje de respirar.

Dios, como esta Edward, lo lastimo Mike? – pregunte sumamente preocupada.

No, solo un golpe en el labio, nada comparado con lo que le hizo a Mike – respire nuevamente, mi ángel no había sufrido ningún daño por mi culpa.

Una imagen llego a mi mente, Edward llevándome en brazos, tenia sangre en su labio inferior y yo me acercaba a el y lamia su labio para depuse besarlo suavemente, después de esta mas imágenes… Mike intentando besarme a la fuerza y Edward y el golpeándose en el suelo, ahora podía recordarlo todo.

Que pasa bella? – pregunto Ángela.

Ya puedo recordarlo todo – dije entre lagrimas, ni siquiera note cuando las lagrimas comenzaron a caer por mis mejillas.

Tranquila – Ángela me abraso y yo llore sin cesar en su hombro.

Ángela, mira lo que sucedió por mi culpa… - me interrumpió.

No es tu culpa, Mike es un imbesil – dijo furiosa.

Lose, pero tengo que hablar con Edward – Ángela se separo levemente de mi.

Bella, yo le dije eso a el anoche pero… - un recuerdo vino a mi mente, Ángela hablando con Edward y ella le pedía que hablara conmigo pero el decía que no seria posible, un dolor muy grande inundo mi pecho, el no quería estar conmigo.

Lo recuerdo – susurre.

Pero bella, tú tienes que hablar con el – negué.

No Ángela, yo no puedo, ya no quiero lastimarlo mas, ya fue suficiente, siempre que trato de arreglar las cosas salen peor, esto ya no es justo para ninguno de los dos – concluí.

Pero… - negué rotundamente.

Ya no tengo fuerzas, entiende por favor – suplique.

Tienes razón bella, ya no quiero verte sufrir mas – tomo mi mano – ve a tomar un baño, recuerda que día es hoy – recordó.

Lo se, a que hora nos vamos' – pregunte.

Dentro de unas horas, será un nuevo comienzo bella, ya veras que la distancia te ayudara – intento animarme.

Eso espero – concluí.

Fui a tomar un largo baño, tenia tantas cosas que pensar, me sentía exhausta emocionalmente, ya no podía luchar mas, las cosas habían llegado desasido lejos, había logrado que Edward me repudiara y no quisiera hablar mas conmigo, aunque me dolía hasta el alma alejarme de el, darme por vencido, tenia que hacerlo, el merecía ser feliz, intentar reconstruir su vida, la cual yo había puesto de cabeza, recordé aquella mirada triste que reflejaron sus hermosos ojos la ultima vez que lo vi y no seria la causante de eso nuevamente.

Me vestí con unos jeans y una blusa de algodón, mis sandalias y un maquillaje discreto, eran alrededor de las 2 de la tarde faltaba poco para irme.

Ángela llego y me ayudo a preparar mis maletas, casi vacíe mi closet por completo, era un mes que estaríamos fuera de casa, la gira por Europa seria el pretexto necesario para salir corriendo de aquí.

Papa estaba en la cocina platicando animadamente con Sue.

Hola papa – lo salude mientras besaba su mejilla.

Hola cariño, no sabes lo orgulloso que estoy de ti – dijo entre lagrimas.

No llores, no quiero que estés triste – susurre.

No estoy triste amor, estoy feliz y orgulloso de ti – sonrío.

Esto es gracias a ti, a todo lo que has hecho por mi papa – dije.

No es nada hija, siempre estaré aquí – concluyo.

Nos abrasamos fuertemente, tenía a mi familia junto a mi, y eso bastaba para soportar el desamor.

No quise comer nada mas que un poco de fruta, aun no me recuperaba del todo, Le conté a Charlie sobre a noche anterior, omitiendo detalles incómodos, después le conté sobre la gira, y que tendría que marcharme esa misma tarde, me dijo que no me preocupara, que el estaría bien y esperaría ansioso mi regreso, por lo menos alguien lo haría.

Bella, es hora de partir – dijo Ángela mientras hablaba por teléfono.

Mire a papa y una lagrima se escapo por mi mejilla – tranquila bella estaré bien – intento tranquilizarme.

Sue – ella me miro – prométeme cuidar a papa, llévalo a pasear y no dejes que se entristezca por favor – suplique.

Claro que no señorita bella, no se preocupe – sonrío.

Bueno, dios – lo abrace.

Hasta pronto cariño – beso mi frente.

Te llamare diario – prometí mientras salíamos de la casa, el y Sue se despedían con la mano.

Tyler subió nuestras maletas a la limusina y me despedí por ultima vez de Charlie.

Al aeropuerto – le indico Ángela.

Minutos después estábamos en el aeropuerto, legamos hasta mi avión y ahí se encontraba aro y Mike, se me revolvió el estomago al ver a Mike.

Hola bella – saludo aro – lista? – pregunto.

Claro – conteste.

Mike se quito los lentes obscuros que traía y pude ver bien su rostro, tenia un ojo morado y un par de golpes en las mejillas, recordaba a mi ángel y su leve golpe en el labio inferior, me alegraba que le hubiese dado su merecido al imbesil de Mike.

Hola Isabella – parecía apenado.

No le conteste solo me limite a caminar escaleras arriba.

Ángela tomo su lugar junto al mío, vio algo en mi mirada y tomo mi mano.

Bella, todo estará bien de ahora en adelante – sonrío – es un nuevo comienzo – sonreí.

Un nuevo comienzo – suspire.

El avión despego hacia el horizonte, un mes lejos de casa, un mes lejos de los de los problemas y del dolor, pero sobre todo un mes lejos de el.


	36. Ed Pov Nuevo comienzo

Llegue a Miami caída la noche, no pude dejar de pensar en ella ni un solo momento, no sabia que hacer para borrar sus hermosos ojos de mi mente, su cuerpo perfecto y su piel tersa, nunca conocería una mujer como ella, jamás podría olvidarla, pero tenia que aprender a vivir sin ella.

Tome un taxi a la salida del aeropuerto y le pedí me llevara al ultimo lugar al que quisiera ir en este momento, comenzó a recorrer las calles y poco a poco se acercaba mas hasta mi infierno personal.

Baje y le pedí al taxista que me esperara sin importar cuanto cobrara, accedió inmediatamente, baje con pesadez al encontrarme frente a aquella mansión en la que viví los mejores momentos de mi vida, junto a ella.

Toque el timbre, esperando ansioso, quería salir corriendo de ahi lo mas pronto posible, sue abrió la puerta y me miro sorprendida.

Hola joven Edward – saludo.

Hola sue – respondí – he venido por mis cosas.

Cla..ro – frunció el ceño – pasa algo, donde esta la señorita bella? – pregunto preocupada.

La mencion de su nombre dolio demasiado – ella se ha quedado en forks, con su padre – dije.

Oh, de acuerdo, pase joven – indico.

Gracias – conteste.

No se como podía mantenerme tan tranquilo estando en su casa, cada detalle gritaba su presencia, este lugar gritaba a su dueña, a mi dueña, queria quedarme aquí para siempre, mi corazón se negaba a alejarme de ella, quería seguir con ella para siempre aunque fuese como su empleado, aunque ella no me amara… No! – negué rotundamente, no podía, tenia que odiarla, olvidarla para siempre.

Llegue hasta la que había sido mi habitación y los recuerdos volvieron a mi mente, aquel primer dia que me mude con ella, ame su torpeza cuando chocamos y cai encima de ella, aquel beso había sido hermoso, fui tan feliz en aquel momento, no podia concebir la realidad que existía en este momento, los recuerdos no traerían a mi diosa de nuevo a mis brazos, solo servían para torturarme.

Tome todas mis cosas y las metí en la maleta, mire la habitación una ultima vez antes de salir, ahora si no quedaba nada mio alli, estupido fui al mirar la puerta mas cercana… su habitación, me debatí internamente si entrar o no, pero necesitaba estar ahí por ultima vez, gire la perilla y entre.

Todo se encontraba como aquella noche, su esencia era intoxicante, su delicioso olor inundo mi mente, volviéndome loco de necesidad, mire la gran cama blanca, podía imaginar su cuerpo y el mío unidos en uno solo mientras hacíamos el amor, donde después durmió tranquilamente entre mis brazos, en aquellos momentos que la creí únicamente mía, donde nada ni nadie podía destruir mi felicidad, que equivocado habia estado.

Inhale una última vez su esencia y Sali casi corriendo, sue me esperaba en la puerta.

Señora Sue, ha sido en verdadero honor conocerla – dije tendiendo mi mano.

Igual joven, quiere dejar algún mensaje – pregunto.

No, no se preocupe, no volveré nunca, hasta luego – di la vuelta y camine hacia el taxi.

Una vez que partió, mire por ultima vez la mansión de mi niña, de mi mujer, por que aunque no me amara siempre lo seria.

Indique una nueva dirección y el taxista cumplió de nuevo con su cometido, esperaba poder llegar y evitar a toda costa las preguntas de Alice, solo quería dormir y olvidarme que el mundo existía, que Isabela Swan estaba en aquel pueblo, amando a otro hombre que no era yo.

Suspire antes de tocar el timbre, pero la pequeña Alice no me permitió ni siquiera eso.

Edward Anthony Cullen, se puede saber por que no me contestas el celular – me miraba llena de enojo.

Alice por favor no quiero hablar – camine hacia mi habitación, no se veía a nadie.

Espera – se interpuso en mi camino – Edward, por favor habla conmigo, soy tu hermana y te amo – hizo un puchero.

Esta bien – me rendí – pero vamos a mi habitación, no quiero que nadie mas lo sepa – le pedí.

De acuerdo, aunque todos están acostados ya, yo decidí esperarte – dijo.

Caminamos hasta entrar en mi habitación, me tumbe sobre la cama exhausto.

Entonces… - me levante y la encare.

Bella… y yo ter-minamo-s – dije como pude.

Pero.. Como, que sucedió? – pregunto sorprendida.

Alice por favor, no quiero hablar de eso – suplique.

Edward – tomo mi mano – confía en mi - pidio.

De acuerdo – mis ojos ardían repentinamente – ella… no me ama Alice – una lagrima rodó por mi mejilla – me pidió que me alejara de ella y yo tuve que hacerlo – mi corazón desfragmentador, dolió.

Edward, eso no puede ser posible – susurro.

Pero lo es Alice – dije amargamente – ella ama a otro y yo tengo que olvidarla – susurre.

Eso no es cierto Edward, yo conocí a bella, observe como te miraba, si eso no era amor, no puedo entender que era – agache la mirada.

Yo también lo creí Alice, y talvez ella también lo creía así en ese momento – conteste.

Que sucedió en forks? – dude si contestarle o no.

Por favor Edward, quiero entender – suplico.

Ella.. se reencontró con el amor de su vida, su mejor amigo, su novio durante cinco años – el imbesil mas grande quise continuar.

Edward, no lo puedo creer – dijo Alice con lagrimas en sus ojos.

Asi fue Alice y por favor no quiero seguir hablando de esto, me duele, solo quiero olvidar – me abraso.

Esta bien Edward, intenta descansar – susurro en mi oido.

Gracias cariño – conteste.

Salio despidiéndose con la mano, me tumbe en la cama un rato, me sentía totalmente desanimado, seque mis lagrimas al tiempo que me desvestía y entraba a la ducha, el agua tibia caia sobre mi cuerpo, esperaba poder limpiar mi alma, no solo mi piel, aunque jamas borraría su olor de mi.

Me puse la pijama y pensé en desempacar, lo primero que vi al abrir la maleta fue su libreta, era mia entonces, debía haberla devuelto o tirarla, pero era lo unico que me quedaba de ella, la abri comencé a leer pagina a pagina las letras de sus canciones, pequeños pensamientos y anhelos que había escrito, no note en el momento en que la inconciencia se apodero de mi.

Bella ocupo mis sueños toda la noche, parecían ser tan reales, ella y yo amándonos como antes, me decía que me quería y eso bastaba para que yo pudiese respirar de nuevo.

Desperté anhelando otra cama, pero recordé que ya no me podía permitir siquiera soñar con ella, entre al baño y me mire en el espejo, me veia sumamente apagado, tendría que fingir un poco de felicidad si queria enfrentarme a la mirada de mi familia.

Me vesti y baje a desayunar todos ecepto emmett se encontraban ahí, me miraban con un tono de pena, alice! La mataría.

Hola – dije mientras besaba a mama en la mejilla.

Hola – dijeron todos al mismo tiempo.

Cariño como estas? – pregunto mama mientras me sentaba.

Bien mama – conteste.

Todos seguimos desayunando tranquilamente, afortunadamente nadie me pregunto nada, no tenia ganas de repetir las mismas palabras dolorosas, una vez mas.

Recibi un mensaje en mi celular a tiempo que emmett llegaba y me saludaba, era de la agencia, venían las indicaciones de mi nuevo cliente y su dirección, abri la boca a al leer el nombre de mi nuevo jefe o mas bien jefa… Jessica Stanley.

Que sucede? – pregunto emmett.

Nada, es solo que me tengo que ir – conteste.

Espera un momento Eddy, dile a bella que espere – bromeo.

Agache la mirada, es que nunca dejaría de dolerme la mención de su nombre.

No, emmett, iré a ver a mi nuevo jefe – dije.

Nuevo jefe? Y que pasa con bella? – pregunto.

Emmett, Edward ya no trabaja con bella, por favor no lo menciones mas – pidió alice.

Edward, que le hiciste a bella – pregunto emmett.

Emmett! – lo regaño mama.

No habrás sido tan tonto como para dejar a bella – me culpo.

Me pare de la silla completamente furioso – cállate emmett – gruñí – no sabes nada – me di la vuelta y subi a mi habitación.

Cuando llegue me tumbe sobre la cama, esto no seria nada facil, todo mundo me tenia que recordar que no era lo suficientemente bueno para ella, que no la merecia, que no había sido capas de hacerla olvidar a Jacob Black.

Me cambie lo mas rápido que pude, tenia que presentarme con mi nueva jefa, baje a la cocina y todos me miraron de nuevo pero ahora diferente, emmett se acerco a mi parecía apenado.

Edward, lo siento, no sabia… - lo interrumpí.

No te preocupes hermano, no es tu culpa – lo abrace – a todos discúlpenme, estoy un poco mal ahora, pero pronto todo quedara atrás – explique.

Hijo – ahora papa hablaba – no tienes por que explicarnos nada, solo recuerda que somos tu familia y te amamos – dijo mientras me tomaba por el hombro.

Gracias papa – intente sonreír.

No es nada – sonrío.

Ahora tengo que irme – mire mi reloj.

Suerte hijo – mama me abraso.

Espero tenerla – conteste.

Edward – me llamo Alice – toma – lanzo algo y yo lo atrape.

Eran las llaves de mi auto – gracias – intente sonreír.

Sali a toda velocidad por las calles, no podia imaginarme trabajando con alguien que no fuera ella, no podía imaginar su ausencia.

Me estacione en la entrada y cuando baje toque el timbre, una empleada salio.

Soy Edward cullen – dije amablemente.

Lo esperan, adelante – me indico.

Camine por el pasillo hasta que llegue a la sala, ahí estaba Jessica y sam su representante, esta me esperaba con una sonrisa radiante, vestía provocativamente como siempre, pero ni siquiera me detuve a mirarla.

Buenas tardes señorita Stanley – salude.

Edward cariño, te extrañe – se acero a mi y me beso en la comisura de los labios.

Lo deje pasar – hola – extendí mi mano hacia su manager.

Hola Edward – la tomo.

Estoy listo para lo que ordene – le dije.

Oh, Edward estas seguro? – Jessica se abraso de mi cintura.

Si señorita Stanley – conteste.

Aun estoy un poco enojada contigo bombón – susurro en mi oido – por haberte quedado con Isabella, te hubieses divertido mas conmigo, que con esa tonto – aprete mi puño, jamas soportaría que nadie hablara mal de ella.

Jessica, tenemos que arreglar todo lo de esta noche – le comento sam y se separo de mi por un momento.

Estuvieron hablando durante casi una hora yo solo ignoraba todo lo que decían, que diferente era trabajar con mi diosa, ahora la estaría amando como solo yo podia hacerlo… DETENTE – me regañe internamente, RECUERDA QUE ELLA NO TE AMA!" – repetí mil veces.

Edward! - me llamo Jessica.

Si señorita – conteste.

Serás mi pareja esta noche – sonrio – me llevaras del brazo a los Grammys.

Pero señorita… - me interrumpió.

Nada Edward, son tus horas de servicio, y eso es lo que harás dijo firmemente.

Como diga – conteste serio.

Seria un infiero trabajar con Jessica Stanley, era una niña arrogante y caprichosa, yo era su nuevo juguete y tendría que soportarlo, por lo menos este primer mes de prueba.

Pasamos todo el día de un lado para otro, Jessica visito un montón de diseñadores, según ella "en busca del vestido perfecto", llego la tarde y gracias al cielo volvimos a su casa, por que se hacia tarde para arreglarse.

Bien bombón, Hilda te dira donde será tu habitación, escogí para ti un traje, quiero que te veas mas guapo esta noche – se acerco a mi labios – si eso es posible – susurro cerca de ellos.

Se fue a su habitación con un sequito de personas e Hilda el ama de llaves me indico mi habitación.

Cuando entre la observe de pies a cabeza, no tenia ese tono de calidez, que yo queria; en la cama había un traje de diseñador, lo hice un lado y me recosté.

Aun faltaba un par de horas para el evento, asi que me permití dejar bagar mi mente un rato… las imágenes aparecían sin control: Ojos chocolate, Cabello castaño, piel suave, figura perfecta, labios sensuales… la deseaba mas que a nada en este mundo, fantasee por un momento, su cuerpo y el mío unidos en uno solo, gemíamos sin control, caricias y besos, palabras de amor, todo eso era real, no podía imaginar a alguien capas de fingir todo eso.

Me levante y entre a la ducha, nada mejor que un baño caliente para relajarme, después de un rato, enrolle la tolla en mi cadera y Sali, estaba apunto de quitarme la toalla cuando escuche un pequeño ruido detrás de mi.

Jessica me miraba fijamente, de arriba abajo – no te detengas – dijo.

Señorita, que hace aquí? – pregunte.

Se acerco a mi – solo venia a verte – susurro mientras dejaba correr sus manos por mi pecho y torso desnudo.

La sensación no fui ni por cerca comparable, no sentia ni la minima excitación, solo ganas de quitarlas de mi cuerpo, eran otras manos las que mi cuerpo deseaban, eran otras manos la que me prendían rápidamente y me llevaban al cielo.

Disculpe señorita – tome sus manos y las quite de mi pecho suavemente.

De acuerdo – se dio la vuelta – tenemos mucho tiempo – dijo mientras salia.

En otros tiempos no hubiese pensado ni dos veces tomar a Jessica y llevarla a la cama, pero ahora no, una diosa había irrumpido en mi vida y se Abia apoderado de mi ser, aunque ahora me abandonara, jamás podría dejar de pertenecerle.

Me vesti con el lujoso traje y me perfume, intente peinarme, pero al parecer mi cabello era totalmente rebelde así que o deje como estaba.

En la sala estaba sam hablando por teléfono, vestía muy elegante, me saludo cuando llegue; después de casi una hora Jessica por fin salio.

Llevaba un vestido negro muy bello debo admitir y en su curvilíneo cuerpo se veia mejor aun, maquillaje marcado y una especie de peinado despeinado, lucia muy bella.

Estas muy hermosa Jessica – comento sam.

Gracias y tu Edward no crees que estoy hermosa? – pregunto.

Por supuesto señorita – conteste educadamente.

Sonrío – vámonos entonces – ordeno.

Subimos a una limusina blanca, Jessica hablaba con sam sobre dos nominaciones que tenia.

Lo único que me interesa es ganarle a la estupida de Isabella – dijo cínicamente.

Ya veras que si – contesto sam.

Un foco se prendió en mi cerebro, como había sido tan torpe como para no imaginar que ella estaría ahí, pero con lo de su padre talvez…

Regreso de su viaje – pregunto Jessica.

Mire atento a sam – si, aterrizo esta mañana – contesto.

Bella estaba en Miami, seguramente asistiría, llegaría del brazo de Jacob?, dolio solo de pensarlo, no seria capaz de soportar verla de su brazo, felices, mientras yo me consumía de celos; intente borrar todo eso de mi mente, no tenia que comenzar a torturarme antes de tiempo.

Cuando llegamos se escuchaba un escándalo afuera, al salir, miles de reporteros comenzaron a fotografiarme, ayude a bajar a Jessica y esta tomo mi brazo, caminamos entre un sinfín de personas, hasta que llegamos al área de las entrevistas, intente soltarme y ponerme tras de Jessica pero no lo permitió.

Comenzaron a preguntarle sobre sus nominaciones y su disco, yo miraba hacia todas partes buscando indicios de ella, pero no la veía por ningún lado, gire al tiempo que Jessica terminaba con su ronda de preguntas y caminábamos hacia la entrada.

Nos indicaron los lugares y estábamos apunto de tomarlos cuando tropecé con alguien.

Perdón – dijo un chico al instante.

No hay problema – conteste.

Alce la vista y me encontré con Mike?, voltee levemente y no se si subí al cielo o baje al mismísimo infiero, solo sabia que no era real.

Frente a mi se encontraba la creatura mas hermosa que pudiese existir, su divino cuerpo estaba cubierto por un hermoso y elegante vestido azul que acentuaba tortuosamente hasta la mas minima curva de su cuerpo, era el pecado personificado, subí mi vista embobado, su cabello caía en suaves cascadas sobre su espalda y unas peinetas azules lo adornaban majestuosamente, su rostro era la belleza al desnudo, sus suaves labios rojos me incitaban a devorarlos sin piedad, sus mejillas sonrosadas y sus hermosos ojos chocolate mas enmarcados que de costumbre por una sombra negra.

La mire fijamente a los ojos, no sabia que denotaba mi mirada, pero me dolió verla tan hermosa y saber que ya no era mia, pero ahora por que estaba del brazo de Mike?

Edward?, que haces aquí, me alegra mucho verte – dijo Mike mientras me tendía la mano, por mera inercia la tome.

No podía despegar mi mirada de ella, tenia que mirarla para creer que era real.

Yo vine con… - la voz chillona de Jessica me interrumpió.

Edward cariño, volví – dijo Jessica tomándome nuevamente del brazo y besándome en la mejilla.

Bella, nos miro fijamente, frunció levemente el ceño y mordió su labio inferior, eso casi hace que me lanzara sobre sus labios, no se como pude contenerme.

Mike, Isabella, que gusto verlos – les dijo Jessica, note su tono de hipocresía.

Hola Jessica – le dijo Mike, ella lo beso en la mejilla y después hizo lo mismo con bella; la envidie por un segundo, ella podía besarlo y yo no.

Como estas isabella? – pregunto mientras volvía a aprisionar mi brazo.

Quería escuchar su dulce voz.

Muy bien, y tu? – rio levemente, sus palabras eran música, la mas bella tonada.

OH, gracias a ti estoy mas que bien – contesto Jessica mientras me miraba – Edward comenzó a trabajar conmigo hay y debo decir que el muy eficiente – me guiño un ojo.

Mire a bella, al escuchar esas palabras su mejillas estaban de un rojo intenso y sus manitas hechas puños, si no supiera lo poco que le importa, podría decir que estaba… celosa?, no te engañes – me repetí, tu no le importas.

Me miro fijamente, sentí un gran desamparo al verla así tan desprotegida, lo único que fui capas de hacer fue agachar la mirada.

OH, es genial – dijo Mike – después de todo mi isabella ya no lo necesitaba – casi pierdo los estribos al escucharlo decir "mi Isabella", que era lo que pasaba aquí?, por que ella venia de su brazo?.

Lo se, ahora yo no lo dejare ir – dijo Jessica.

Necesitaba una respuesta a todas mis preguntas, me sentía desesperado y dolido, bella volteo su mirada y comenzó a caminar.

Con permiso – fue lo único que dijo.

Disculpe, hasta pronto – dijo Mike y corrió detrás de ella.

Odie esa imagen, quería ser yo el único que corriera tras ella, tras su amor.

Vamos querido – dijo Jessica mientras tomaba mi mano.

Nuestros asientos estaban junto a los de bella, Ángela y aro y el imbesil de Mike, seria una tortura tenerla cerca toda la noche y no poder hablar siquiera con ella.

Me senté junto a Jessica y ella me rodeo el brazo inmediatamente, bella hablaba todo el tiempo con Ángela, Mike intentaba atraer su atención, pero ella parecía muy concentrada, su dulce aroma me inundaba completamente, acompañado de la preciosa imagen que me permitía observar, si tuviera alguna oportunidad, lucharía hasta el final con tal de conseguir su amor.

No te parece perfecta la pareja de Isabella y Mike – pregunto Jessica de la nada.

Me quede estático un momento – ellos… son pareja? – pregunte.

Claro, por que crees que vinieron juntos – río – me alegra que hayan vuelto, Mike es un gran partido – concluyo.

Eso era… bella y Mike estaban juntos, como había sido tan ciego, lo de Jacob era un pretexto, ella quería regresar aquí y estar con Mike?, no, no podía ser cierto, pero como era posible entonces, dejar al supuesto amor de tu vida y presentarse aquí con otro hombre.

El evento comenzó y perdi noción de todo, discretamente o tal vez no, miraba cada minuto hacia donde estaba bella, adoraba ver cada gesto, cada emoción, cualquier cosa, pero el coraje no me permitía pensar con claridad.

Jessica gano una presea y cuando me dispuse a abrasarla para felicitarla, estampo sus labios contra los míos, lo movió insistentemente y yo solo pude quedarme estático, su sabor no era ni por asomo la mitad de dulce que el suyo; Jessica subió al estrado a dar la gracias y yo mire hacia donde estaba bella, observe como se paraba de su lugar y se iba.

Mis impulsos me dominaron y camine tras de ella, manteniendo cierta distancia, entro al baño y me quede un momento afuera, necesitaba desahogar todo esto que sentía, no cabía en mi el caballero en este momento, solo era un hombre y uno muy dolido.

Sin pensarlo entre, mire el espacio pero no Abia nadie, cerré la puerta con seguro, bella estaba sentada en un sillón al fondo, su rostro se ocultaba entre sus manos, me sentí preocupado, ella alzo la vista y la fijo en la mía.

Edward… - susurro mientras se ponía de pie.

Su hermosura me cautivo por un momento dejándome preso, no pensé en nada mas, solo pude acercarme a ella y tomarla por la cintura, se sentía tan bien tenerla entre mis brazos, la jale mas cerca de mi sintiendo cada parte de su cuerpo contra el mío, su calor me traspasaba.

Sus ojos me miraban expectantes intranquilos, pero no podía detenerme.

Perdóname – dije antes de estrellar mis labios contra los suyos.

Dios su sabor era exquisito, ningún recuerdo podía ser tan real como esto, moví mis labios insistentemente sobre los suyos, enredo sus manos en mis cabellos jalándome mas hacia ella, me correspondía el beso completamente, me deje perder por un momento, intoxicándome con su aliento, probando su saliva, moví mis manos sobre su cintura y acaricie su espalda impacientemente, mis manos reclamaban por su suave y tersa piel, ella recorrida mi cabello y mi espalda con la misma impaciencia, dejaba miles de descargas eléctricas con su simple roce, estaba apunto de profundizar el beso, quería hacerla mía aquí mismo, saborear cada centímetro de su piel y amarla con toda la pasión contenida en mi cuerpo.

Una parte de mi reacciono en ese momento, sus palabras volvieron a mi mente – no te amo – me separe bruscamente de ella, la necesidad de su cuerpo se volvió dolorosa.

Su respiración era violenta e inestable, se veía sumamente sensual.

Ed…ward – susurro.

La imagen de ella y Mike vino a mi mente.

Esto estuvo mal – dije sin pensar..

De que hablas? – parecía confundida – Edward yo… - la interrumpí, no quería mas mentiras.

No tienes nada que decir, ya lo he descubierto todo – dije amargamente, aunque ya no tuviera derechos sobre ella.

Que has descubierto – dijo acercándose a mi, me aleje instintivamente, no podía soportar su cercanía, no si quería mantener la compostura.

Lo de Jacob era mentira – la sorpresa en su rostro casi me dio la respuesta – lo único que pretendías era dejarme, y Jacob fue lo único que se te ocurrió – dije firmemente.

Edward, es verdad, pero no es como tu crees – lo Abia admitido, no quería escuchar nada mas, me Abia mentido, de l manera mas descarada, tan imbesil me creía?.

No me vas a mentir mas – la tome por los brazos – lo único que querías era regresar aquí y estar con Mike – grite.

Sabia que no debía venir a qui, sabia que estarías aquí, pero soy tan imbesil – agache la mirada, me avergonzaba – guardaba esperanzas de que al verme, me dijeras que habías cambiado de opinión - reí amargamente, estaba lejos de ser feliz. – Devi ser fuerte y alejarme de ti, pero estas tan hermosa – contemple su cuerpo – tan perfecta, no puedo controlarme cuando te veo así – señale su vestido.

Edward tu y yo podemos seguir juntos – susurro.

Sentí terror hacia lo que me decía, estar juntos?, quería estar conmigo y con otro hombre?, jamás podría compartirla, jamás, no seria mas su juguete.

Jamás bella, no seré tu juguete jamás – la solté – fui débil, pero no se volverá a repetir, jamás estaré con una mujer que miente y juega con los sentimientos de los demás – me costo toda mi fuerza de voluntado darme la vuelta y comenzar a caminar.

Edward escúchame – grito a mis espaldas, pero no la escuche.

Camine nuevamente hacia los lugares, quería salir corriendo, pero mi obligación me ataba a esa silla.

Donde estabas – pregunto Jessica molesta.

Disculpe señorita, fui al baño – mentí.

De acuerdo – dijo secamente.

Minutos después, bella llego a su asiento con Ángela, parecía triste, tal vez me había pasado, había sido un canalla, yo no tenia que meterme en su vida, ella y yo no teníamos nada después de todo, si yo la maba como un loco era mi culpa, fui un completo Patan, pero los celos son mi peor enemigo y me habían ganado una vez mas, la mire una vez mas, pero ella desvío la mirada inmediatamente, esa era la respuesta a mi pregunta.

Gire la vista al frente, la presentadora indicaba que el premio de mejor artista femenina seria entregado, la imagen de Jessica apareció en el video, seguida por la de bella, esperaba de todo corazón que ella ganara, se lo merecía después de todo.

Y así fue, bella gano, sonreí como tonto al verla tan emocionada, se veía mas hermosa aun, cuanto deseaba poder abrasarla y decirle lo mucho que merecía ese premio, en el momento en que nuestras miradas se encontraron intente parecer desinteresado, aunque la amara, no podía dejarle saber el títere que era entre sus manos.

Subió al escenario radiante y comenzó a agradecer.

Gracias – dijo emocionada – es un honor para mi poder recibir este premio, durante mas de cinco años no solo yo, sino un gran numero de personas hemos trabajado arduamente para lograr esto – miro a Ángela – quiero agradecer a mi mejor amiga y manager Ángela Weber, por su apoyo incondicional, aro Giancarlo por brindarme la oportunidad mas grande de mi vida, a todos los colaboradores de Sony por su excelente trabajo y apoyo – su mirada se clavo en la mia – Alice Cullen, la mejor y mas talentosa diseñadora que he conocido en mi vida, gracias por vestirme esta noche, a ella y su maravillosa familia, siempre estarán en mi corazón – no podía creer lo que acababa de decir de mi familia, la ternura y amor de su voz, me sentí ansioso, tenia que explicarme por que hacia esto… escuche que seguía hablando pero me sentía desconectado del mundo.

Me levante de mi lugar y Jessica me miro – tengo que hacer una llamada sumamente impórtate – explique.

No tardes – dijo.

Camine hacia la salida y luego con mucho cuidado me infiltre detrás del escenario, entre el gentil visualice a bella, venia caminado tranquila, hasta que nuestras miradas se encontraron.

Por que hiciste eso – dije serio.

Hacer que? – Pregunto - Edward yo… - sus ojos eran profundos.

Agradecer a Alice y a mi familia, decir que era maravillosa – la mire fijamente, mi corazón latía frenético por una respuesta.

Por que lo son, Edward tenemos que hablar – fruncí el ceño, porque me hacia esto, decidí escucharla talvez por ultima vez.

Edward se que piensas que todo fue mentira, y en parte lo es, pero yo tuve… - en ese momento Mike llego y la abraso alzándola, esta imagen era mas dolorosa que cualquier otra, quería arrebatársela y decirle que era mia, pero no tenia ese derecho.

Mi Isabella, estoy tan feliz, es maravilloso que hayas ganado – comenzó a decirle – te ves mas hermosa, radiante, no sabes lo que provocas en mi – cuando estaba apunto de besarla, no pude soportarlo mas, ni podía seguir viendo a ese imbesil tocar a mi mujer.

Salí casi corriendo, esta vez no seria imbesil nuevamente, era tiempo de olvidar, momento de darme por vencido.

El resto del evento fue igual que todo, mantenía mi vista fijamente al frente, no quería mirarla ni una vez mas, no quería perderme en ella de nuevo.

Gracias al cielo por fin termino.

Es hora de irnos – dijo Jessica molesta, imagine que por no haberle ganado a… ella.

Fuimos a un restaurante muy elegante y Jessica seguía hablando con sam de lo injusto que era el mundo.

Jessica, ganaste canción femenina del año – le recordaba sam.

Lo e, pero quería ambos premios – frívola – prense.

Jessica… - interrumpió a sam.

Ya no importa, por lo menos podré ir y arruinarle su fiesta – dijo complacida.

Jessica no creo que sea buena idea – comento sam.

No estoy pidiendo opiniones, iremos – ordeno – además no supero ver su rostro cuando mira que Edward por fin esta conmigo – rio.

Odiaba que me tratara como un objeto, pero tenia que sopórtala, no quería ir a esa fiesta, no soportaría ver a… ella, del brazo de ese imbesil, juntos y felices, mientras yo me retorcía de dolor y celos.

Llegamos hasta un club muy importante en Miami, estaba rodeado de fotógrafos y reporteros, entramos rápidamente, al acercarnos un poco mire hacia el pequeño escenario de enfrente y no podía creer lo que veía, fueron tantos los sentimientos encontrados.

Bella, hablaba sobre el escenario, había cambiado su elegante vestido azul, por un diminuto vestido rojo, no dejaba casi nada a ala imaginación, era la cosa mas sexy que había visto, solo se comparaba con su cuerpo desnudo, Jessica me saco de mi ensoñación cuando se colgó de mi brazo, la mirada de bella se poso en nosotros, me sentí muy extraño.

Jessica tomo una copa y la alzo ante la mirada insistente de todos los presentes – por Isabella – dijo hipócritamente.

Por Isabella - coincidieron todos.

La música comenzó y mi mirada seguía clavada en bella, era la tentación mas grande, su cuerpo, su rostro, todo era una combinación perfecta, sus caderas comenzaron a moverse al ritmo de la música, bailaba sensualmente, bajando lentamente, me sentí furioso en ese momento, me encantaba verla tan sensual, tan sexy, pero no quería que nadie mas la mirara, quise matar a todos los hombres presentes, al percatarme de cómo se la comían con la mirada, en un rápido movimiento dejo mostrar sus hermosas y perfectas piernas, mi miembro no resistió mas y pude sentirlo mas apretado que de costumbre, solo ella me hacia reaccionar de esa manera, su simple imagen podía excitarme completamente, esta diosa, no se parecía en nada a la chica dulce y tímida que yo había conocido.

En una estrofa de la canción mientras bailaba provocativamente me señalo, casi pierdo la razón y subo al escenario junto a ella, pero la presión de brazo de Jessica me lo impidió.

Cuando termino de cantar bajo entre aplausos y silbidos por parte del publico, permanecí en la mesa junto a Jessica y sam que hablaban con un sinfín de personas mientras bebían, yo no podía despegar mi mirada de ella.

Bella bebía sin detenerse a pensar siquiera, conversaba, bailaba y seguía bebiendo, mire a Ángela ella la observaba con preocupación y la regañaba, pero al parecer bella no la escuchaba.

Vi como se levantaba de su lugar y caminaba hacia un pasillo alejado, casi tropieza un par de veces, estaba ebria de seguro, me levante de mi lugar y la seguí, solo era por seguridad, no quería que se lastimara.

Me encontré con un antiguo jefe y me entretuvo un par de minutos, me safe como pude y cuando llegue me encontré a bella entre los brazos de Mike, dolió intensamente, cuando estaba apunto de irme, la escuche gritarle que la soltara, el no lo hizo y ella forcejeo con el, pero mi niña era muy débil; la mas grande de las iras se apodero de mi, no permitiría que nadie la lastimara, no mientras yo viviera.

Tome a Mike por la solapa y lo separe violentamente de bella, interponiéndome frente a el.

Te ha dicho que la sueltes imbesil – grite.

No te metas en esto Cullen – grito Mike mientras se ponía de pie..

Claro que me meto, no permitiré que la fuerces a nada, menos en las condiciones en las que esta – conteste.

No pensaba forzarla, ella y yo nos gustamos, y es por eso que iba a besarla – gruñí, como se atrevía a querer mentirme después de lo que había visto.

Te vi, ella no quería que la besaras y aun así querías obligarla – le conteste furioso.

Y si así fuera que te importa – su cinismo fue la gota que derramo el vaso.

Me lance sobre el y le di un puñetazo en el ojo, me sentía fuera de mi, solo sentí como el forcejeaba y me propinaba un golpe en el labio, nada comparado con el sinfín que yo le propine.

Sentí como me jalaban y nos separaban.

Te vas a arrepentir Cullen – me grito Mike.

No te tengo miedo – conteste.

No sabes con quien te metiste, olvídate de tu trabajo – amenazo.

Cobarde – grite.

Estábamos a punto de volver a liarnos a golpes cuando aro intervino.

Tranquilos – grito – no ven lo que están haciendo – dijo enojado – Edward lleva a bella con Ángela por favor – me indico este.

No me había fijado que mi niña estaba en el suelo, sus ojos llenos de lagrimas, parecía asustada, olvide todo el coraje por un momento cuando la vi tan desprotegida, la tome en mis brazos y la sentí temblar, quería abrasarla y llevármela lejos, cuidarla, decirle cuanto la amaba.

Por que bebiste de esa manera – le reproche – ves lo que paso, ese imbesil casi… - empuñe mis manos, no podía soportar pensar lo que casi había sucedido.

Me miro fijamente y se acerco a mi, sus labios quedaron cerca de los míos y con su lengua lamió mi labio inferior, limpiando la sangre que caía sobre ella, temblé ante su contacto, me derretía verla asi tan linda, entre mis brazos, acerque mis labios a los suyos y los moví lentamente, quería disfrutar este beso, aunque no estuviese bien, su lengua intento filtrarse en mi boca, pero el sabor a alcohol me detuvo, ella no se daba cuenta lo que hacia.

Me separe de ella - Estas ebria – dije secamente.

Edward yo… - no podía ni formular una frase.

Shu, tranquila – camine hasta donde estaba Ángela y ella me miro fijamente.

Que sucedió? – pregunto histérica.

Todo esta bien, el señor aro se lo explicara – dije a tiempo que dejaba a bella en el suelo, sus manitas se aferraron a mis brazos pero los libere.

Ángela, cuídala por favor, ese ruin de Mike trato de… - me interrumpió, quizás no quería asustar a bella.

No te preocupes, gracias Edward – bella recostó la cabeza en su hombro – tu y bella tienen que hablar – me dijo Ángela.

Sentí una opresión ante su rechazo, no podría soportarlo nuevamente.

No creo que eso sea posible… - la mire por ultima vez y me marche.

Sali del bar y tome un taxi, ya que no encontré a Jessica ni a sam por ninguna parte.

Al llegar a casa de Jessica me esperaba en la sala con su pijama puesto.

Edward, donde demonios estabas – dijo furiosa.

Lo siento, me quede platicando un momento y cuando Salí ya no estaba señorita – justifique.

Hay Edward si no fueras tan sexy, te despediría en este mismo momento – dijo mientras se acercaba a mi.

Se me disculpa, quiero descansar señorita, mañana tengo que ir temprano por mis cosas – frunció el ceño.

Esa bien, puedes irte – asentí y fui a la habitación.

Me desvestí quedando en ropa interior y me metí entre las sabanas.

Todo lo sucedido en el día era casi imposible de asimilar, como me había mantenido de pie después de todo eso, tener a bella tan cerca y en circunstancias tan difíciles, era imposible olvidarla, eso lo tenia mas que claro, pero no podía sufrir mas.

Caí exhausto depuse de este largo día, solo quería llegar a la inconciencia.

Abri los ojos con gran pesadez, después de dormirá tanto seguramente debía estar descansado, pero me sentía mas cansado, mire el reloj y marcaba alrededor de las 5 de la tarde, era una broma?, jamás Abia dormido tanto.

La imagen de bella llego a mi mente, y las palabras de Ángela me golpearon.

"tu y bella tienen que hablar" – había algo oculto detrás de sus palabras, me sentí esperanzado repentinamente.

Tranquilo Edward – me repetí, no te hagas muchas ilusiones – concluí; hice algo que alguien en su sano juicio jamás haría, pero yo estaba loco, loco de amor por ella.

Tome mi celular y busque en la agenda el numero de la mansión de bella, me sentí muy ansioso, que le diría??.

Bueno – dijo una voz femenina.

Hola soy Edward Cullen, se encuentra la señorita Swan? – pregunte.

OH, joven Edward, lo siento, no esta – mis ánimos cayeron.

Me puede decir a que hora se encuentra? – pregunte, seria capaz de volver a llamar.

Ella se ha ido – deje de respirar – ha salido del país, su gira por Europa comienza hoy, regresara dentro de un mes – concluyo.

Colgué el teléfono, ella se Abia ido, como había olvidado lo de su gira, pensé que la pospondría por lo de su padre, pero me Abia equivocado nuevamente… un mes??... era un infierno lejos de ella, que aria??... solo una idea vino a mi mente, Edward, tendrás que olvidarla!, dolió solo de pensarlo.

Me vestí y me arregle, Salí a enfrentarme con mi nueva vida, una vida lejos de ella.


	37. bella Pov Ed Pov Tiempo

Bella pov.

El tiempo transcurre aunque nuestras mentes se opongan a su llegada, los momentos y las circunstancias pasadas, son las exponentes de nuestras acciones futuras, todas las cosas que hacemos en el pasado siempre van a influir de manera directa en nuestra vida.

Estos 3 meses habían sido los mas largos de toda mi vida, después del gran éxito de la gira, se habían abierto un sinfín de fechas, a las cuales no podía negarme, solo había algo que me hacia añorar volver, y eso tenia un nombre… Edward Cullen.

Hacia ya mas de 3 meses que no sabia nada de el, bueno… solo sobre su noviazgo con Jessica Stanley, no recuerdo cuando pare de llorar después de que lo vi en una revista, yo seguía anhelando su amor, su presencia y su cuerpo, cuando el ya me Abia olvidado por completo.

Aunque me sabia culpable de todo lo que Abia pasado, aun no lograba entender que Abia hecho para merecer tantas desgracias.

Avia recorrido un sin numero de países, de un lado a otro los recuerdos del publico y las emociones me reconfortaban un poco, tantos saludos y palabras de amor, cada noche tenia que abrir un concierto, mi mente deliraba antes tantas personas nuevas.

Buenas noches España!,

Gute Nacht Deutschland (alemania)

Hei Suomi (Finlandia)

Bonjour la France (Francia)

καληνύχτα Ελλάδα (Grecia)

welterusten Holland (holanda)

Éire goodnight (Irlanda)

Ciao Italia (Italia)

Portugal Goodnight (Portugal)

Goodnight Україна (Ucrania)

Tantos idiomas, razas, colores, sabores, tan poco tiempo para compenetrarme.

Hoy era el ultimo concierto, el cierre de la gira, en cierta parte agradecía haber trabajado tan duro, ensayos, concierto, ruedas de prensa, firmas de autógrafos, terminaba el día exhausta y las pocas horas que tenia libre las dedicaba a pensar en el.

Me encontraba donde hacia mas de tres meses, Abia encontrado el amor, este lugar me Abia ofrecido la oportunidad de volver a sentir, sabia que aunque hubiese sabido lo que pasaría todo este tiempo después, aun así me hubiese arriesgado, abría dado todo de mi y aunque el desenlace fuese el mismo, feliz volvería a sufrir, todo lo sufrido.

Edward Culle… mi único amor, tenia clara una cosa, si después de estos tres meses no Abia logrado borrarlo ni un segundo de mi mente, nunca lo haría.

Este era un amor sincero, de esos que te traspasan la piel y se entierran en lo mas profundo de tu ser, de esos que te hacen temblar y sufrir, pero a la ves te ofrecen la mayor de la dichas y felicidad.

Estaba en la habitación del hotel, la que Abia ocupado ese mismo dia, el dia que lo conoci, faltaba poco menos de una hora para que saliera rumbo al concierto, pero aun me quedaban unos minutos para pensar.

Ángela entro sacándome de mi ensoñación – bella ya es hora – dijo.

Vamos – tome mi bolso.

Bella – me detuvo – cuando dejaras de estar triste? – pregunto preocupada.

No estoy triste angie – intente sonreír – no tengo por que estarlo – frunció el ceño.

Puedes engañar a todo mundo, puedes engañarte a ti misma, pero conmigo no lo lograras – demonios ella si que m conocía.

Ángela, estoy bien, enserio – intente convencerla.

Saber lo que necesitas? – pregunto mientras sonreía.

Que? – un nombre vino a mi mente.

Un dia libre, hoy es tu ultimo concierto y mañana te sorprenderé lo prometo – dijo animada.

No Ángela, por favor – suplique – quiere regresar a casa – le pedí.

No bella, un dia mas no es nada, ya has estado tres meses fuera – contradijo.

Lo se, y es por eso que quiero volver, extraño a papa – susurre.

No importa que te niegue bella, mañana saldremos – concluyo.

Iba a pelear pero era inútil, Ángela siempre que se proponía algo lo lograba, solo esperaba que no se pasara con la sorpresa!

A la llegada al concierto esperaban miles de fans afuera y un sin numero de reporteros, era mi ultima noche, todo este sentimiento de dejavu se me hacia de los mas incomodo, pero no quería arruinar esta ultima noche.

Estas lista? – pregunto Ángela.

Claro – conteste.

Salí sobre las luces del escenario, miles de almas gritaban por mi presencia, lo único que podía hacer era entregarme por completo a ellos.

Goodnight England! – el publico estallo en gritos y aplausos.

Comencé el espectáculo, bailes, coreografías, movimientos sensuales, eso era todo lo que se veia en esta nueva gira, Abia dejado atrás todas aquellas canciones melancólicas y tristes, tenia que evitarlas si quería continuar de una sola pieza sobre el escenario.

Mas aquella que el una noche había proclamado como nuestra.

Poco a poco el show se aproximaba al final y el público parecía mas extasiado cada vez, cante la ultima canción, agradeciendo a todos los fans que durante estos tres meses habían logrado crear la mejor gira de todas.

Ángela y todos los del equipo del estaff insistieron en que debíamos celebrar, tuve que acceder después de muchas suplicas.

Cerraron un muy buen restaurante para atendernos a todos muy bien, esto era lo mas cercanos que tenia a una familia en estos momentos.

Después de la celebración nos fuimos al hotel, Ángela me acompaño hasta mi habitación, y después de cambiarme converse un poco con ella.

Ángela, me dirás que aremos mañana? – pregunte por décima vez.

Ya te dije que no – sonrío malévolamente.

De acuerdo – me di por vencido.

Es algo, que espero te regrese, la sonrisa al rostro – susurro.

Solo pude reír.

Hasta mañana bella - me beso en la mejilla.

Hasta mañana angie – respondí.

Estaba totalmente agotada, caí en la penumbra del sueño conciliador, después de todo era mi refugio y tal como lo añoraba, su imagen invadía completamente mis sueños, era el único lugar donde podía estar con mi verdadero amor.

Ed pov.

3 meses, y yo que pensaba que un mes sin ella seria un infierno, no tenia ni idea de lo que decía.

Estos tres meses han sido los más largos de mi vida, solo teniéndola por breves lapsos… escuchando sobre sus logros en la radio o viendo noticias sobre sus conciertos en la televisión.

Su recuerdo seguía tan presente en mi mente como el primer día, aun dolía su ausencia, su desamor, Abia logrado mantener la compostura por lo menos.

Todo este tiempo trabajando en un lugar que no quería, con una personas que no deseaba; los acosos de Jessica no desistieron nunca, yo creía que después de tantos rechazos de mi parte entendería, pero que equivocado estaba.

Cada noche se me insinuaba y trataba de meterse en mi cama, busque todas las maneras posibles que avían de rechazarla sin ser grosero, pero llego el momento en que me colmo el plato, pensé que me echaría después de eso, pero solo se fue y continuo con su acoso diario.

Hoy tenia que ir a la agencia a firmar un contrato de un año para trabajar con Jessica, tenia serias dudas sobre hacerlo, pero no tenia mejores planes, ni nada planeado para el futuro, mi único objetito en la vida, había salido volando hacia Europa hacia ya tres meses.

Tocaron la puerta de mi cuarto, adelante – grite.

Joven Edward le ha llegado correspondencia – dijo Hilda amablemente.

Gracias – dije mientras tomaba el sobre.

Hasta luego – cerro la puerta al salir.

Mire el sobre, no tenia remitente, solo unas estampillas postales de Inglaterra?, que extraño, seria de la agencia seguramente.

Abrí el sobre y saque una hoja en blanco, comencé a leer.

**Edward… se que es raro recibir esta carta por mi parte, solo te pido que leas completamente la carta y creas en mis palabras, lo único que quiero es que bella y tu puedan ser felices por fin.**

No entendía nada, mi boca estaba abierta de la sorpresa, continúe leyendo….

**Se que ha pasado mucho tiempo desde que bella partió hacia su gira, por aplazamientos de fechas no hemos podido regresar a estados unidos.**

**Me he debatido internamente si escribir esto o no, pero ya no puedo soportar ver la tristeza en el rostro de mi mejor amiga.**

**Tienes que saber la verdad sobre bella, tienes que saber el motivo que la orillo a dejarte y mentirte.**

**No me había dado cuenta como la presión de mis dedos arrugaban y rompían las orillas de la carta.**

**Desde que bella te conoció se convirtió en otra persona, se corazón volvió a latir, no la veía tan feliz en años y todo eso gracias a ti.**

**No supe toda la verdad hasta que tu ya te habías ido de forks, pensando lo peor de bella, pero ya no puedo callar mas.**

**Bella te dejo siendo obligada por las circunstancias, Jacob la chantajeo para que te dejara, le dijo que si no se alejaba de ti dejaría morir a su padre en la operación, imagina siquiera la desesperación que ella sintió en ese momento, yo no puedo ni concebirlo, su padre ha sido su única familia toda su vida y el dolor y el temor la orillaron a hacerlo.**

Las lágrimas salían sin cesar de mis ojos, me sentía desbaratado.

**Ella te ama Edward, siempre te ha amado, nunca ha dejado de pensar en ti, ella sufre por tu ausencia, muchas veces trato de decirte la verdad, pero siempre las cosas salían peor… aquella ultima noche escucho que no querías hablar con ella y se dio por vencido.**

**Se que tienes una relación con Jessica Stanley, pero yo te considero un hombre inteligente y no veo como podrías preferir a esa frívola que a bella, ella es una persona demasiado especial y merece ser feliz, y es por eso que me atrevo a contarte todo esto, se que su felicidad será solo junto al amor de su vida, tu Edward.**

**Se que es difícil lo que te pido, pero si realmente la amas, arias cualquier cosa por ella, en el sobre esta mi numero y un pasaje de avion a Londres, si quieres ser feliz y darle la oportunidad a bella de que lo sea, tomaras ese pasaje y vendrás hasta aquí, esperare tu llamada, para informarte mis planes.**

**Si no vienes… te deseo lo mejor en la vida.**

**Con cariño.**

**Ángela Weber.**

Sentía el mas grande de los odios apoderarse de mi, odiaba a Jacob Black por ser un maldito infeliz, sentía coraje hacia bella por haberme mentido por habernos separado de esa manera y por hacer de nuestras vidas un infierno, como pudo callar todo este tiempo, como pudo verme sufrir y no decir nada, pero sobre todo me odiaba a mi mismo por se un imbesil y no haberla escuchado.

Saque el ticket del sobre y la tarjeta de Ángela lo mire fijamente, y sin pensarlo dos veces supe lo que debía hacer.


	38. Perdoname

Mi ultimo día de gira, respire profundamente, me sentía libre por fin, después de estos tres meses, desperté muy temprano y me senté a pensar, seria correcto regresar a Miami?, digo… desde luego que tenia que regresar, ahí estaba mi casa, mi padre y todas mis personas queridas, pero seria bueno para mi regresar y toparme con el en algún lugar?... desde luego no seria lo mejor para mi, y tendría suerte de encontrarlo solo a el, pero seria el infierno verlo junto a ella tomados de la mano.

No podia soportar siquiera pensarlo, Abia una idea que se formaba en mi mente desde hacia ya un par de meses, desde que supe de su relación, tenia que alejarme, huir lo mas lejos posible.

Bella – alce la vista.

Hola Ángela – salude – no escuche cuando entraste – frunció el ceño.

Como ibas a hacerlo si estas sumida en tu mente – sonreí – pero bueno es hora de levantarse – salto en la cama.

Ángela, parece una niña, compórtate – dije seriamente.

Claro jefa – rio – pero ya es hora de levantarse – hice un puchero.

Aun es muy temprano angie – tape mi rostro con una almohada.

Claro que no bella, ya son las 10 – quite la almohada.

Tan tarde? – mire el reloj del buró, marcaba las 10 en punto.

Vamos tu sorpresa te espera – sonrío al decirlo, pero parecía muy nerviosa.

Que es lo que sucede? – pregunte.

Eh, nada, ve a bañarte – tendría que dejarlo pasar.

OK – me levante y camine hacia el baño.

El agua tibia relajaba mis músculos, me servia para seguir pensando en lo que haría después de hoy, era claro que tenia que marcharme y llevarme a los mios lejos de ahí, una linda casa en la Toscana seria maravilloso, podría ver todos los dias el atardecer desde la ciudad de Florencia y el sol ponerse sobre el río arno, seguramente desde ahí podría llevar una vida mas tranquila, lejos del dolor.

Ángela me esperaba sentada en la cama, miraba hacia el suelo, parecía totalmente absorta en sus pensamientos.

Planeta tierra llamando a Ángela – dio un pequeño saltito al notar mi presencia.

OH, por dios isabella Swan quieres matarme de un susto – dijo alterada.

No – me acerque y acaricie su hombro – claro que no – dije a penada.

Esta bien – dijo mientras se ponía de pie, comenzó a revolver todo en mi maleta – bella donde tienes ese vestido azul que compraste en Italia? – pregunto.

Esta en las cajas del fondo - conteste – pero por que debo usar ese vestido, vamos a alguna comida o algo? – pregunte curiosa.

Algo por el estilo, tienes que lucir mas hermosa que nunca – fruncí el ceño.

Ángela me puedes decir a donde vamos? – la curiosidad causaba estragos en mi.

Ya te dije que no bella – tomo en vestido y lo dejo encima de la cama – la lencería que compramos en Paris? – revoloteo entre las caja.

En la caja verde – indique – que pasa, es que verán mi ropa interior? – bromee.

No seas tonta bella, necesito que luzcas perfecta ya te lo dije, y la ropa interior es muy importante – bufo.

Ángela no iré a ningún lado si no me dices la verdad – dije seria.

Bella, no te pongas ene se plan – continuaba buscando cosas en la maleta.

Estas muy rara – acuse.

Es tu imaginación – justifico – estas viendo cosas que no existen – se acerco a mi y me jalo dela mano.

Ven te voy a ayudar a maquillarte – camine hasta el tocador – solo relájate y no pienses en nada, relájate bella – cerré los ojos.

Sentí como Ángela hacia mil y un maniobras en mi rostro, me estaba quedando dormida, cuando por fin hablo.

Listo, estas perfecta – sonrío animadamente.

Me mire en el espejo, woh Ángela si que tenia talento, Abia dejado mi rostro mas pulido que de costumbre.

Vaya Ángela, de haberlo sabido, te contrato como mi maquillista y no como mi manager – bromee.

Gracias "amiga" – dijo molesta.

Sabes que bromeo – le guiñe un ojo.

Bueno, en lugar de bromear, ven a vestirte – me paso el vestido azul y me lo puse, la tela era demasiado suave, bueno la seda debía serlo; unas zapatillas blancas y todo estaba perfecto.

Bueno bella, ahora si luces como una estrella – enarque una ceja – es hora de irnos – dijo mientras tomaba su bolso.

Ángela quiero hablarte de algo antes de irnos – le pedí.

Bella, puede esperar? – pregunto.

No, es muy importante – dije seria.

De acuerdo – se sentó en la cama junto a mi – que sucede? – mordí mi labio inferior.

Ángela… ya no quiero vivir en Miami – intente explica – tu sabes lo que eso significa para mi, yo no quiero estar cerca de… no quiero vivir ahí – su mirada era desenfocada.

Bella, de que hablas, tu vives… nosotros vivimos en Miami – dijo – se que es difícil para ti que edw… la interrumpí, todavía me dolía escuchar su nombre.

Ángela, esta decidido, quiero que tu y papa vengan a vivir conmigo – tome su mano – que te parece Florencia? – pregunte.

Quieres que nos mudemos a Italia? – su rostro era un poema.

Si, bueno aun no lo tengo bien decidido, puede ser otro país, podemos preguntarle a papa – dije animada.

Bella, no crees que es demasiado? – suspire.

Ángela, estoy intentando reconstruir los pedasos que quedaron de mi vida, podrías ayudarme? – suplique, una lagrima traicionera rodó por mi mejilla.

Bella, podemos hablar de esto cuando regresemos? – pidió – talvez esta tarde cambies de opinión – susurro.

Esta bien Ángela, pero esta decidido, pase lo que pase – dije firmemente.

Ya hablaremos mas tarde – concluyo.

Salimos de la habitación y bajamos por el elevador, podría notar cierto nerviosismo en Ángela, no la obligaría a ir conmigo si no lo deseaba, pero siempre la necesitaría junto a mi, era mi mejor amiga.

Isabella – escuche a mis espaldas, cuando pasábamos junto al lobby.

Gire y me encontré con Mike – que quieres? – dije secamente.

Puedo hablar un momento contigo? – pregunto y miro a Ángela.

Iré por el auto – dijo Ángela mientras se dirigía al estacionamiento.

Te Escucho – el agacho la mirada.

Isabella, se que lo que hice tres meses atrás fue un error y créeme que me he sentido mal todo este tiempo – esas palabras las tenia mas que dichas.

Mike, ve al grano, eso ya lo he escuchado miles de veces y sabes mi respuesta – conteste seriamente.

De acuerdo, ya han pasado tres meses, solo quiero que me perdones por eso, estaba tomado y no sabia lo que hacia, Edward se encargo de hacerme pagar – señalo la cicatriz junto a su ojo – no crees que es tiempo que tu lo hagas? – parecía afligido.

Mike yo te perdone hace mucho tiempo – explique – pero tu y yo no seremos amigos jamás – frunció el ceño – tu tienes otras intenciones y yo jamás te corresponderé – aclare.

Pero Isabella tu y yo… - lo interrumpí.

Tu y yo nada, solo te puedo ofrecer una relación cordial de trabajo – lo mire fijamente – además odio que me digan Isabella – dije molesta.

Estuvo a punto de contestar algo, pero cerró la boca antes de hablar.

Hata luego – dije, comencé a caminar hacia entrada.

Ángela me esperaba dentro de un reluciente Ferrari rojo, entre y la mire sorprendida.

Te gusta – dijo con una sonrisa, mientras comenzaba a conducir.

Es… ostentoso – contesté.

Ho, bella di algo mejor – comenzó a reír.

Bueno, es precioso, de donde salio – pregunte.

De mi sueldo – fruncí el ceño – que?, mi jefa es muy generosa conmigo – contesto.

Ángela dime la verdad – indague – jamás gastarías en un auto así – dije segura.

Es que si te lo contara jamás lo creerías – pude notar el sonrojo de sus mejillas.

Pruébame – la rete.

De acuerdo – suspiro – hace una semana "esto" – señalo el auto – estaba estacionado afuera del hotel donde nos encontrábamos, las instrucciones fueron que me lo entregaran directamente a mi, y así lo hicieron, dentro solo venia una tarjeta – concluyo.

Que extraño – estaba sorprendida – pero que decía la tarjeta? – pregunte curiosa.

Mmm, algo como: "desde que te vi no pude pensar en nada mas, se que este regalo es extraño pero quería decirte eres tan hermosa que esto se ve opacado frente a ti, espero poder invitarte a cenar, cuando estés menos ocupada" tu ferviente admirador Ben Briatore – ahora sus mejillas eran de un rojo intenso.

Ángela eso es…maravilloso, tienes un admirador, que además te regala un Ferrari – comencé a reír.

No te burles bella – dijo seria – esto me hace sentir extraña, tu sabes que no he tenido una relación desde la secundaria – doblo a toda velocidad en una esquina.

Lo se, pero es genial, tu era una persona magnifica y mereces enamorarte y ser feliz – la anime – claro tengo que conocerlo primero – dije burlonamente.

Ya lo conoces – hizo un puchero – recuerdas la fiesta en Atenas?, en el bungaló? – pregunto.

Retrocedí mi mente hacia dos semanas, un empresario muy importante y dueño de barcos abía organizado una fiesta muy exclusiva y nos Abia invitado, el se presento con nosotras, era un hombre alto y apuesto, además fue muy amable, mas con Ángela debo admitir, Ben briatore me Abia dicho que se llamaba, era perfecto para Ángela.

OH, ya recuerdo, es el empresario verdad? – Ella solo asintió – y… no piensas llamarle y agradecerle – insinúe.

Se que debo hacerlo, pero me muero de la vergüenza – mientras decía eso entro en un lugar muy grande, enorme mejor dicho, parecía un club campestre.

Que es aquí? – pregunte.

Eh, es el club Savoy, es muy grande y tiene un sinfín de actividades y recorridos – parecía una guía de turistas.

Si, pero que hacemos aquí – dudo antes de decírmelo.

Tenemos una cita muy importante – dijo.

Si, y con quien exactamente? – pregunte.

Bella, no seas tan curiosa, vamos – bajo del auto y tuve que hacer lo mismo.

Comenzamos a caminar por una hermosa Terrasa, miles de flores de todos los colores existentes se acentuaban en el césped, fuentes y arbustos por doquier, era un lugar muy hermoso, entramos por un enorme recibidor, donde nos esperaba un hombre muy elegante.

Buenas tardes señoritas – saludo – señorita Swan es un placer para nosotros recibirla aquí – dijo amablemente – hemos despejado un poco las áreas principales para su mayor comodidad.

Gracias - dije tímidamente.

Contamos con un gran numero de actividades, se que encontrara alguna de su agrado – comento.

Gracias – contesto Ángela – pero nos gustaría comer algo – le dijo.

Por supuesto, síganme por aquí – nos condujo unos metros adelante – contamos con un restaurante de comida oriental, un servicio buffet, restaurante de servicio Frances y ruso, comida mexicana e internacional – se me quito el hambre ante la mención de tanto.

El de comida internacional seria perfecto – comento Ángela yo solo asentí.

Nos condujo dentro de un elegante restaurante, cada detalle combinaba con el otro, era hermoso, ordene solo fruta y jugo, sentía el estomago un poco revuelto, Ángela a su ves pidió lo mismo, el nerviosismo no desaparecía de su rostro.

Platicamos sobre Ben y como le hablaría para agradecerle, me alegraba tanto saber que por lo menos mi amiga podría ser feliz, por que tenia la sospecha de que Ben era perfecto para ella y podía ver la mirada de Ángela iluminarse cuando mencionaba su nombre.

Me alegra tanto que seas feliz – dije emocionada.

No es para tanto bella – le resto importancia – y tu cuando serás feliz? – pregunto.

Sabes que por ahora eso es imposible, tengo que aprende a vivir con lo que tengo, talvez en un futuro pueda volver a enamorarme – eso era imposible y lo sabía perfectamente, mi corazón tenia un único dueño y así seria siempre.

Tu serás feliz – sonrío – talvez mas pronto de lo que creas – dijo muy segura.

Eso espero – susurre.

Bella, pase lo que pase, siempre serás mi amiga verdad? – me sorprendió su pregunta.

Claro, pero a que te refieres? – Pregunte – Ángela me estas asustando – le dije.

No te preocupes – dijo tranquila – no es nada – el caballero del recibidor se acerco a nosotras.

Disculpen señorita Swan, he escuchado un poco sobre su gusto por la lectura, y el gerente pone a su disposición el área privada de lectura – sonreí – cuenta con un sin numero de obras, que podrían ser de su agrado – concluyo.

Gracias – dije emocionada.

Le indico donde es? – pregunto.

Mire a Ángela – anda bella, no te preocupes, tengo que arreglar algunos asuntos, tiene sala de video conferencia? – pregunto.

Por supuesto, en un momento le indican donde se encuentra – dijo el hombre – sígame señorita Swan – me indico.

Nos vemos bella – me abraso fuerte – sabes que te quiero y eres mi mejor amiga, siempre querré lo mejor para ti – susurro en mi oído.

Gracias yo también te quiero – susurre.

Las palabras de Ángela eran muy extrañas, hablaba como si algo fuese a pasar, algo malo, temblé solo de pensar en eso, me sentía repentinamente ansiosa, seguí al hombre hasta un área totalmente vacía , caminamos por un pasillo alfombrado, frente a nosotros se encontraba una gran puerta de madera.

Es aquí señorita – indico – puede revisar lo que desee, nadie la molestara – me dedico una sonrisa.

Gracias – sonreí – podría avisarme cuando Ángela, me llame – le pedí.

Por supuesto – sonrío.

Es usted muy amable – le dije.

Con permiso – se retiro.

Abrí la gran puerta de madera y entre al salón, era grande y tenia varios estantes llenos de libros, sonreí al instante, tenia una sala de estar muy elegante con sillones negros y lámparas de lectura, computadoras portátiles y televisiones de plasma, sin duda era mas lujoso que la otras áreas.

Comencé a rebuscar entre los estantes, tenían obras muy interesantes, jane Austen, Shakespeare, Emily Bronte, Octavio paz, pita amor, y un sinfín de mis autores favoritos, tome un ejemplar de cumbres borrascosas, parecía intacto, comencé a hojearlo, me sentía totalmente identificada con la obra, personas que se aman, pero aun así se dañan, obstáculos y rencores, pero al final un amor que ni la muerte Abia podido vencer, talvez en eso me identificaba mas, jamás podría dejar de amarlo.

Disculpe, me podría decir en que estante encontró ese libro – "esa voz".

Me quede totalmente helada cuando la escuche, el libro resbalo de mis manos, tendría que ser producto de mi imaginación, no podría ser posible que el… no bella te estas volviendo loca, el no puede estar aquí, mi mente me estaba jugando sucio, sabia que tarde o temprano terminaría volviéndome loca.

Gire lentamente, tendría que comprobar que era solo mi imaginación; cuando gire la vista, sentí que el alma se me caía a los pies.

Estaba ahí frente a mi, estos tres meses se volvían inexistentes, mi cuerpo tembló como la primera vez que lo Abia visto, hermoso hasta lo absurdo, me miraba fijamente con esos orbes verdes que me derretían el alma, su cabello dorado, sus facciones perfectas, su cuerpo de dios, todo en el era perfecto como lo recordaba, sentí mis huesos esponjosos, como si no pudiera mantenerme de pie, el solo me miraba insistentemente, no podía ser posible esto, tuve que sostenerme para mantenerme en pie.

Edward – susurre.

Una chispa se encendió en sus ojos y comenzó a caminar hacia mi, retrocedí instintivamente, no por que le temiera, mas bien tenia miedo de mi, no sabia como reaccionar, el se detuvo cuando se percato de eso.

Bella, por que lo hiciste – su rostro se congelo, parecía enojado.

Hacer que? – pregunte confundida.

Hacer que? – río – te haces la inocente, o es que ya te has olvidado de lo que hiciste? – pregunto serio.

Seria posible que hablara de… - eso tiene mucho tiempo, que haces aquí, quieres seguirme torturando por eso – susurre.

Torturarte? – Repitió – crees que estoy aquí para torturarte? – pregunto.

Si..ii – mi voz se quebró.

Aquí la única persona cruel eres tu – grito – me mentiste, me lastimaste, ni siquiera te importo cuanto te amaba – mis ojos comenzaron a arder demasiado.

No se de que hablas – dije como pude, no podía seguir con esto.

A no? – se acerco a mi quedando a escasos centímetros de mi – dime la verdad de una buena vez, termina ya con esto – exigió.

Lo mire fijamente a los ojos, como lo sabia, como era posible, parecía saberlo todo, tendría caso seguir mintiendo?, seguramente no, ya no podía seguir guardando esto dentro de mi.

Esta bien, eso es lo que quieres escuchar, tienes razón, te mentí, te deje por que Jacob me chantajeo, por que dejaría morir a mi padre y no tuve otra opción, fui cobarde lo se, pero ya no puedo hacer nada al respecto, y entiendo tu odio, pero no quiero seguir soportando esto – grite mientras la lagrimas abnegadas caían por mis mejillas.

Como fuiste capaz – una lagrima se escapo rodando por su mejilla, me sentí completamente destrozada de verlo sufrir nuevamente – no tenias otra opción?, yo estaba junto a ti, te ofrecía ayuda y no la aceptaste – reprocho.

Crees que para mi fue fácil – grite – tuve que dejar al hombre que amaba, por que la vida de mi padre corría peligro, tuve que soportar tu odio y tu desprecio mientras me derrumbaba por dentro, tenia que fingir hostilidad cuando quería llorar y gritarte la verdad, no sabes cuantas veces quise decirte la verdad y siempre todo terminaba peor, hasta que no pude mas, tuve que huir, correr lejos de tu desprecio – confesé, por fin me sentía libre, como si un enorme peso hubiese caído de mis hombros.

Nos quedamos callados un momento, solo me miraba fijamente, poco a poco sus facciones se ablandaban mas.

Bella… - susurro, su rostro se veía diferente, tranquilo y una expresión de ternura se plasmo en el.

No digas nada, no necesito esto, ya he pagado por mis errores, he pagado con creces mi cobardía, haberte mentido, déjame vivir tranquila – suplique – tu ya has rehecho tu vida, te deseo que puedas ser feliz con ella – mi corazón se partió al decir esas palabras – déjame intentar recoger los pedasos de mi vida, es lo único que pido – solloce.

Bella yo no… - lo interrumpí.

No quiero escuchar nada mas, ya no puedo – me di la vuelta, tenia que huir, correr lo mas lejos posible, donde este dolor no pudiese alcanzarme.

Cuando estaba apunto de abrir la puerta, sentí como me jalaba del brazo, pego mi cuerpo contra la puerta, dejándome atrapada entre su cuerpo y la puerta.

Déjame ir - solloce.

No – su mirada era fuego, un fuego que me quemaba en lo mas profundo – no te vas a ir ahora – me atrapo entre sus brazos, el calor de su cuerpo traspasaba hasta la ultima de mis terminaciones nerviosas – no te vas a ir nunca mas – susurro muy cerca de mis labios.

Me quede estática perdiéndome en sus palabras, su mano delineo mis labios, mis pómulos, mi nariz, solo pude cerrar los ojos disfrutando la sensación, el contacto de su piel contra lamia.

Edward, no me hagas esto por favor – susurre.

Sentí sus labios contra mi cuello, mis piernas temblaban y mi respiraron se volvía inestable.

Hacer que- susurro – besarte, acariciarte? – Pregunto – eres mía y te quiero de vuelta – dijo muy seguro.

Edward, suéltame por favor – suplique.

Que sucede? – me miro fijamente a los ojos – ya no me amas? – pregunto.

Como se atrevía a pensar siquiera eso, el era el único hombre al que amaría toda mi vida, la única razón por la que me negaba a sus besos, a sus caricias, era por miedo, cuando el se fuera y me dejara, no podría soportarlo, ya iba a ser un infierno después de esto.

Contéstame- exigió – ya me has olvidado? – me perdí en sus ojos, lo amaba mas que nunca.

Te amo – dije son pensarlo, una hermosa sonrisa apareció en sus labios.

Mi bella, dios como te he extrañado – susurro en mi oído.

No lo creo – dije secamente – tu estas con ella – me miro fijamente, solo pude agachar la mirada.

Tomo mi mentón y me obligo a mirarlo – bella, yo no tengo nada con Jessica – fruncí el ceño, yo misma Abia visto la foto de ellos dos besándose.

Yo los vi en una revista – dije segura.

Amor, escúchame por favor – pidió suplicante.

Estaba apunto de pedirle que no dijera nada que solo me hiciera olvidar todo, pero si teníamos esperanzas de volver a estar juntos debíamos aclara todo.

Te escucho – le dije.

Ven – tomo una de mis manos y me condujo hacia el sillón, me indico que me sentara e hizo lo mismo después, como extrañaba a este Edward, el tierno y caballeroso, me derretía completamente.

Bella, todo lo que pienses que hay entre ella y yo es mentira – sus ojos parecían sinceros – ya sabes como son las revistas, ella se me ofrecía y se que no esta bien que lo diga, pero necesito que me creas - acariciaba mis manos, me perdía en sus caricias.

Pero… - coloco su dedo en mis labios.

Bella, no puedo amar a otra mujer que no seas tu – dijo firmemente – todo lo que necesito en la vida, esta frente a mi – sus palabras curaron todas las heridas abiertas dentro de mi.

Te creo – susurre.

Sonrío abiertamente y se acerco lentamente a mi, sentía su suave y deliciosa respiración sobre mis labios y sus manos rodear lentamente mi cintura – te amo – sonreí – quiero besarte, quiero tocarte y amarte, como lo he deseado todo este tiempo, te necesito – susurro contra mis labios.

Acaricie lentamente su mejilla sonrosada, era tan hermoso – bésame – le pedí.

Acorto la distancia entre nosotros y estampo sus suaves labios contra los míos, lentos y codiciosos sus labios se abrían paso entre los míos; casi Abia olvidado su dulce y delicioso sabor; enrede mis dedos en sus cabellos atrayéndolo mas cerca de mi, solo ahora entendía verdaderamente cuanto lo Abia extrañado y cuanto lo necesitaba después de todo este tiempo, la falta que me habían hecho sus labios, gemimos cuando metió su lengua en mi boca, su roce era exquisito, como todo en el, mi ángel me ofrecía el cielo de sus brazos nuevamente; nos besamos dulce pero apasionadamente a la ves, sus manos bajaron dolorosamente por la tela de mi vestido, llegando hasta mi pierna, acariciaba mi piel, mientras yo marcaba con mis manos los músculos de su espalda, era deseo, necesidad, amor… sobre todo amor.

Nos separamos por la falta de aire, mi corazón latía desbocado, su respiración era igual de entrecortada pero no dejo de depositar suaves besos por mis mejillas, mi frente, mis ojos, cualquier lugar que estuviese al alcance de sus labios.

No sabes cuanto te extrañe – susurre – perdóname – pedí sinceramente.

Claro que lo se, yo también estuve sin ti – me atrajo a su pecho y rodee su cintura con mis brazos, quería quedarme así para siempre.

Beso mi cabello – te amo, te amo mi niña – susurro - no tengo nada que perdonarte, todo lo que importa es el presente, sentirte entre mis brazos – concluyo, definitivamente era un ángel, mi ángel.

Reí tontamente – yo también te amo – conteste.

Quédate conmigo siempre bella, para siempre – me pidió.

No pienso ir a ningún lado, quiero estar siempre junto a ti – pedía al cielo me cumpliera eso, poder estar para siempre con mi ángel.

Así será, no importa cuantas veces digas que no me amas, nunca te creeré, te mantendré junto a mí – dijo seriamente.

Jamás volveré a mentirte mi amor – tome su rostro entre mis manos – no podría vivir de nuevo sin ti – susurre.

Sonrío - Estas hermosa, ese vestido te hace lucir demasiado sensual para tu seguridad – me sonroje cuando su mirada recorrió mi cuerpo sin ningún pudor.

Fue idea de Ángela – comente.

Mmm..., tengo demasiado que agradecerle a Ángela – susurro contra mi cuello – gracias a ella te puedo tener entre mis brazos de nuevo – me abraso mas fuerte.

Ángela? – Pregunte confusa – pero ella que… - todo se volvió claro para mi en ese momento, Abia sido ella, le Abia contado la verdad a Edward, por eso el estaba aquí junto a mi.

Ella te dijo la verdad – afirme.

Si fue ella mi amor, gracias a ella podemos estar aquí – dijo feliz.

Pero como? – pregunte.

Ella me envío una carta, la cual pude leer ayer por la mañana, me contaba todo lo sucedido – explico – sentí tantas cosas, coraje, tristeza, rencor, pero no lo pude pensar demasiado, solo quería venir y poder aclarar las cosas, escuchar la verdad de tu labios – estaba embobada viendo sus facciones y sus gestos.

Entonces tengo que aumentarle el suelo por lo menos – bromee – o regalarle algo – Edward río.

Si, yo te ayudare a escogerle algo, pero después – me miro picadamente – por que no pienso liberarte en varios días – fingí temor.

Ya no tengo guarda espaldas que me proteja – susurre.

Hizo un puchero, se veía de lo mas hermoso y tierno – creí que… podrías recontratarme – dijo tímidamente.

Pero tu ya tienes una jefa – dije amargamente.

No, soy desempleado, como crees que se puso, cuando renuncie argumentando que tenia que venir a buscarte – sin pensarlo estampe mis labios contra los suyos, dejando muchos besitos sobre ellos.

Me alegra tanto, no puedo ni pensar en verte cerca de ella nuevamente – fruncí el ceño y el me acariciaba.

Estas celosa? – su risa era burlona.

Celosa no se compara siquiera – confesé.

No tienes nada que temer, yo solo te amo a ti, solo te necesito a ti amor y mi cuerpo solo desea tu cuerpo – dijo amorosamente.

Lo se, por que a mi me pasa lo mismo, solo te deseo a ti – dije picadamente.

Mmm..., es bueno escucharlo – dijo mientras mordía suavemente la piel de mi cuello y comenzaba a subir mi vestido.

Edward nos puedes ver – susurre.

Quiero hacerte el amor – me miro fijamente, me perdí totalmente en su mirada.

Te amo – susurre cerca de sus labios.

Se acerco a mi, estaba dispuesta entregarme a el toda mi vida, era mi único amor y estábamos juntos.

Te amo – contesto.

Tocaron a la puerta cuando estábamos apunto de besarnos, sacándonos completamente de nuestras burbuja, nos separamos un poco sobresaltados, odie al interruptor en ese momento.


	39. Tuya de nuevo

Te amo – contesto.

Tocaron a la puerta cuando estábamos apunto de besarnos, sacándonos completamente de nuestras burbuja, nos separamos un poco sobresaltados, odie al interruptor en ese momento.

Edward me miro tiernamente, aun así parecía molesto – solo será un momento – murmuro – no pude evitar sonreír.

Adelante – grito mientras me tomaba las manos.

Abrieron la puerta y casi me voy de espaldas.

Isabella… digo bella, tenemos que discutir esto no es…. – Mike entro ablando rápidamente, hasta que se percato de la presencia de Edward en el lugar.

Edward se puso de pie inmediatamente, interponiéndose entre Mike y yo, la mirada que le dedico fue mas que de odio.

Que hace el aquí? – pregunto Mike molesto.

Bella, no tiene que darte explicaciones, la pregunta aquí es… que haces tu aquí – contesto Edward molesto.

Sentí temor en ese momento, aun recordaba el enfrentamiento que habían tenido hacia apenas unos meses, tendría que ser yo siempre la manzana de la discordia?.

Yo he venido a hablar con ella – me miro – tenemos asuntos pendientes – dijo burlonamente.

Edward dio un paso y lo jale inmediatamente del brazo – Mike tu y yo no tenemos nada de que halar, no se por que nos has seguido hasta aquí, pero lo mejor es que te vayas – dije seriamente.

Que pasa, el perro fiel te defenderá otra ves – contesto Mike.

Todo paso demasiado rápido, antes de que pudiera notarlo siquiera Mike ya estaba en el suelo, y Edward tenia su puño extendido.

Jamás!, escúchalo, JAMAS, te vuelvas a acercar a mi mujer – grito Edward exasperado.

Mike se levanto como pudo, sentí terror, no quería que mi ángel sufriera ni un rasguño.

Tu mujer? – la cara de Mike no tenia precio, lucia totalmente desenfocado – de que hablas? – grito.

Lo que estas escuchando – intervine por primera vez, ya era tiempo de terminar con esto – Edward y yo nos amamos, estamos juntos y quiero que me dejes en paz – grite.

Se quedo unos momentos en silencio, esperaba pudiese entender que nada pasara jamás entre nosotros.

Ya veo bella, no eres nada tonta – rió – sabes exactamente las cifras de la fortuna de los Cullen, aunque me decepcionas, yo te pude ofrecer mas – sentí una llamarada de odio, pero Edward respondió antes que yo.

Retráctate basura – Edward lo tomo por el cuello – no te atrevas a hablar mal de ella – le grito.

Continúa Edward, la demanda cada vez tiene mas cabos – dijo Mike burlonamente.

Eres un cobarde – grito Edward apretando su agarre.

Edward, por favor no – solloce mientras tomaba su brazo – no vale la pena – el me miro fijamente.

Mike aprovecho la distracción de Edward y le propino un golpe en la mejilla, liberándose de su agarre.

Camine inmediatamente junto a mi ángel, tenia la mejilla roja, y estaba apunto de contraatacar.

Mi amor – acaricie su mejilla – por favor – dije entre sollozos.

La mirada de Edward se aclaro un poco, respiro profundamente.

Es mejor que te largues – le grito a Mike.

Tienes razón, quédate con ella, hay mejores – dijo mientras salía.

Edward se quedo estático con los puños cerrados, me acerque lentamente a el, lo tome de las manos y poco a poco fue aflojando la presión de sus puños, me miro fijamente, sentí un apretón en el corazón cuando lo mire, se veía tan lindo y a la vez indefenso, su mejilla tenia una marca roja, seguramente se convertiría en un moretón.

Bella… lamento lo que dijo de ti yo… - puse un dedo en sus labios.

No digas nada Edward, gracias por defenderme – acaricie su mejilla, roja.

Nadie volverá a decir nada malo de ti amor, yo estoy aquí para protegerte siempre mi niña – quería llorar, Edward era tierno y maravilloso, yo lo amaba demasiado.

Rodee su cintura con mis brazos, el me atrajo a su pecho, me abraso fuerte y besaba mis cabellos.

Ya no quiero que hablemos de el, ni de nadie amor – lo mire fijamente – solo quiero pensar en ti y en mi, en que estamos juntos – sonreí.

Me regaño una hermosa sonrisa y acerco sus dulces labios a los míos.

Sus manos recorrían suavemente mi espalda, mientras sus labios se adueñaban de los míos, eran dulces, suaves y delicioso, un estremecimiento me recorrió todo el cuerpo y desee mas en ese momento; enrede mis manos en su cuello jalándolo mas cerca de mi, esta necesidad terminaría por matarme si no no tenia mas cerca a Edward.

Nos movimos inconcientemente cayendo al sillón, Edward quedo encima mío y se separo levemente de mi, el deseo permanecía impregnado en sus ojos, se me hizo un nudo en el estomago solo de verlo.

Bella, aquí no – susurro.

Pero Edward… yo – lo necesitaba demasiado.

Ven – se levanto y me tomo de la mano – vamos a otro lugar – bufe, pero tome su mano.

Salimos caminando de la habitación, nos condujo entre un sinfín de personas, hacia un área mas alejada del club, nos mirábamos de ves en cuanto y sonreíamos, era demasiado feliz en este momento, nada podría opacar este momento.

Llegamos a un área, la parte mas alejada de todas, había una especie de cabañas, me emocione solo de pensar en la idea.

Edward saco una llave de su bolsa y abrió, dentro era todo un sueño, habían flores por todos lados y globos con letreros lindos como, "te amo", "te extraño" y otras cosas, la cama estaba llena de pétalos de rosas, una lagrima se me escapo inconcientemente, todo era tan hermoso.

Que pasa amor, por que lloras – pregunto preocupado.

Estoy feliz, todo es hermoso – sonreí – desde cuando tenias planeado esto – enarque una ceja – tan seguro estaba de que volveríamos? – bromee.

Me tomo por la cintura – cruce el mundo para venir hasta ti, no aceptaría una negativa de tu parte – contesto – te robaría si fuese necesario – susurro en mi oído.

Edward, dime que es real, que esto es real – me abrace a su pecho.

Te lo demostrare – dijo seductoramente.

Sus ojos me recorrieron con deseo, ese deseo que me hacia temblar y anhelarlo mas, nunca tendría suficiente de mi ángel, era mi droga y a la vez la cura de cualquier dolor.

Sus manos recorrieron mi rostro, dejando suaves caricias por todas partes, solo cerré los ojos disfrutando cada rose, cada sensación; bajaron codiciosas por mi cuerpo, buscando el cierre de mi vestido, el cual encontró fácilmente, solo sentí la tela deslizarse por mi cuerpo y caer al piso.

Eres tan hermosa, perfecta – sus labios están en mi cuello, dejando besos y mordiendo levemente la piel sensible, intentaba reprimir los gemidos que escapaban de mi boca, pero quería sentir completamente, dejarme llevar.

Tome su rostro entre mis manos, devorando sus labios impacientemente, necesitaba sus besos, su aliento; metió su lengua en mi boca rozando ferozmente la mía, mientras sus manos, mas suaves que la ceda acariciaban mi cintura, y subían hasta la orilla de mi sostén.

Metí mis manos debajo de su camisa y comencé a acariciar su marcado y perfecto abdomen, lo sentía temblar ante mis caricias, me separe levemente de el.

Que pasa? – susurre contra sus labios.

Es que… me vuelves loco, no dejes de acariciarme – dijo mientras volvía a besarme apasionadamente.

Desabotone su camisa mientras seguía dejando suaves caricias sobre su pecho, lo mire y fue la escena mas hermosa del mundo, mi ángel cerraba sus ojos, mientras gemía bajito, el pacer que denotaba su rostro, era suficiente para llevarme al cielo.

Quite su cinturón y desabotone su pantalón; cuando estaba bajando su cierre, roce su marcada erección, Edward emitió un gruñido, me encantaba sentirlo reaccionar ante nuestras caricias, saber que yo era la única mujer que provocaba que este ángel gimiera y temblara ante mis caricias, casi podía sentir la sonrisa plasmada en mi rostro.

Disfrutas haciéndome sufrir? – pregunto.

Puse cara de inocente – no se de que hablas – conteste.

Enarco una ceja – ahora veras – me jalo contra su cuerpo.

Me beso apasionadamente, mientras caminábamos hacia la gran cama blanca, me recostó sobre la cama y el se quedo parado frente a mi, mirándome fijamente.

Ven - extendí mi mano.

No, ahora es mi turno – dijo malévolamente, me estremecí ante sus palabras.

Se quito el pantalón, llevándose de paso su boxer, no podía despegar mi vista de su cuerpo celestial, era tan perfecto, hermoso y era mío, solo mío...

Ves algo que te guste? – pregunto, tonto sexy

Todo – admití

Rió orgulloso – es solo tuyo – concluyo.

Se acero a mi y comenzó a besarme tiernamente, enseguida enrede mis manos en su cabello, sentía un calor insoportable, necesitaba liberarlo pronto; fue bajando poco a poco por mi cuello, besando, acariciando y mordiendo; mis gemidos eran cada vez mas audibles, arquee mi cuerpo cuando sentí sus dientes morder mis pecho por encima de el sostén, haciéndome temblar de placer.

Edward.. – susurre.

Me senté levemente mientras desabrochaba mi sostén, su dientes mordían el lóbulo de mi oreja – eres tan Sueve, calida - retiro rápidamente mi sostén.

Sus ojos se clavaron en mis pechos desnudos, no dudo ni un segundo antes de acariciarlos suavemente, me aferre a sus hombros, mitigando el placer que me proporcionaba.

Acerco sus labios y comenzó a morderlos, casi pierdo la cabeza, cuando sentí sus besos, y su erección rosar mi pierna – Edward, por favor… - susurre.

Me miro fijamente, sus ojos eran el cielo y el infierno, me beso suavemente, mientras bajaba mi bikini la única prenda que nos separaba, aferre mis manos en su espalda, acariciándolo, sintiendo su piel.

Te amo – susurro en mi oído.

Te amo – respondí.

Se coloco la protección y entro lentamente en mi, era única, perfecta, la sensación de tenerlo dentro de mi, que nuestros cuerpos fuesen uno mismo, calor con calor, piel contra piel.

Be…lla – gruño en mi oído – Dios, eres tan suave, tan calida – temblé cuando entro completamente en mi.

Se adueño de mis labios, mientras se movía lentamente dentro de mi, el pacer era inimaginable, como lo Abia extrañado, mi ángel, el único hombre que me hacia sentir mujer, el único al que me podría entregar el resto de mi vida.

Enrolle mis piernas en su cintura y comencé a mover mis caderas, la fricción, la unión, el roce, nuestro gemidos, sus besos y caricias, hacían de este el momento mas defecto.

Sentía en calor de mi cuerpo inundar cada partícula de mi ser, estaba cerca de llegar, y quería que el viniera al cielo junto a mi, lo empuje quedando sentada encima suyo y comencé a moverme incontroladamente, disfrutando el placer denotado en sus facciones.

Bella…. –grito y me deje arrastrar, junto a el.

Llegamos juntos al paraíso, ala cima del placer, el que solo conocía en sus brazos.

Respirábamos frenéticamente, deje caer mi cabeza en su hombro, aun seguíamos unidos, juntos como uno solo; acariciaba mi cuerpo mientras besaba mis labios dulcemente.

Te amo – susurre contra sus labios.

Yo también te amo – se separo y me miro fijamente,.

Podía quedarme ahí para siempre, clavada en sus hermosos ojos verdes, observando su cabello dorado despeinado, sus mejillas sonrosadas, el sudor en su frente.

Se recostó en la cama y me atrajo a su pacho, lo abrace, no quería separarme de el jamás.

Mi bella, eres maravillosa – acariciaba mi cabello – solo contigo puedo hacer el amor – bese su pecho.

Quiero que sea así para siempre, te quiero mi en cama cada noche, despertar entre tus brazos – murmure.

Estaré ahí, nadie podría alejarme de ti – contesto.

Nunca lo permitiré –dije segura.

Nadie se volverá a acercar a ti con intenciones de conquistarte, quiero que todo mundo sepa que eres mía – dijo dulcemente.

Solo soy tuya – bostece.

Descansa amor – beso mis labios.

Te amo – susurre mientra me quedaba dormida.

Yo más – escuche que respondió, antes de caer en la inconciencia, tranquila entre sus brazos.

Desperté y note que Edward no estaba en la cama junto a mi, recorrí la habitación con la vista, la puerta se abrió y Edward entro con una charola, sonrío cuando se percato de mi mirada, llevaba puestos unos jeans y una playera negra.

Buenas noches dormilona – se acerco con la bandeja.

Me beso dulcemente en lo labios – como estas amor – pregunto.

Feliz – conteste.

Lo se, tenemos muchas razones para estarlo – sonrío.

Ya empiezas a alimentarme – señale la bandeja de comida.

Claro que si, has bajado mucho de peso en estos meses – dijo preocupado.

Sonreí – no te preocupes, así es cuando se esta de gira, no da tiempo ni de comer – bromee.

Eso ya termino, yo me encargare de que recuperes fuerzas – beso mi frente.

Cenamos todo lo que había llevado, nos dábamos de comer en la boca y jugábamos mientras comíamos, con mi ángel, todo era perfecto.

Bella, regresaras a Miami? – pregunto de la nada.

Claro, regresaremos – sonrío al notar el plural.

Bella, quiero hacer las cosas bien – me miro dulcemente – quiero conocer a tu padre y quiero que seamos novios, que salgamos a cenar o al parque – reí tontamente – quiero conquistarte cada día – susurro.

Edward, tu me conquistaste desde el primer día que te vi – admití.

Bella, conseguiré un nuevo empleo, lo he pensado seriamente – lo mire confundida.

A que te refieres? – pregunte.

Volveré a ejercer como medico – contesto.

Edward, pero pensé que no te gustaba? – encogió los hombros.

Quiero que estés orgullosa de mi, ofrecerte algo, por mis propios medios – susurro.

Tome su rostro entre mis manos, como podía pensar eso – amor, te amo así, tal y como eres, un hermoso y sexy guardaespaldas – acaricie su mejilla – el hombre mas bueno y valiente que he conocido – concluí.

Mi bella, eres tan buena – beso mi frente.

Te amo y quiero que seas feliz, haciendo lo que te gusta – su hermoso rostro se ilumino.

Gracias – susurro.

Lo atraje y lo bese dulcemente, saboreando su aliento y disfrutando la suavidad de sus labios, acariciando su cabello, rozando su deliciosa lengua contra la mía.

Tendría que decirle a Ángela que… un momento, Ángela!! Me Abia olvidado completamente de ella, me separe de Edward.

Que pasa? – hizo un puchero.

Edward, Ángela, la deje en el restaurante – dije poniéndome de pie.

Comenzó a reírse – no te preocupes, he hablado con ella, esta muy feliz por nosotros – lo mire.

Esta aquí? – pregunte.

Si rento una suite, no te preocupes, la veremos mañana temprano – me abraso.

Ahora solo déjate llevar – dijo tentadoramente contra mis labios.

Nos fundimos de nuevo en un apasionado beso, su ropa salio volando mas rápido de lo que hubiésemos pensado; besos, caricias, palabras de amor, el mínimo contacto entre nosotros creaba una chispa que nos incendiaba internamente, dejando a su paso, necesidad de seguirnos amando.

Tenerlo dentro de mi era mi delirio personal, jamás experimentaría una sensación tan placentera, sus gemidos, sus gestos, sus reacciones y ese gruñido cada ves que llegábamos al cielo, amaba todo de el, estaba locamente enamorada de mi ángel, hasta el mínimo de sus defectos, seria perfección ante mis ojos.

Nos fuimos quedando dormidos después de la agotadora noche, hasta el ultimo minuto de conciencia, podía sentir sus besos y sus caricias.


	40. Ed Pov Vuelve a mi

La desesperación me inundo por un momento, me costaba tanto creer en la palabras de Ángela, como era posible que bella me amara tanto como yo a ella, después de todo lo que había pasado, ella me había lastimado, había arrancado mi corazón sin contemplaciones, pero después yo me porte como un completo patán, y era justo, las personas dolidas siempre hacen eso, pero no podía ser posible, que después de todo este tiempo y la distancia, de sus palabras, podría ser cierto que bella me amara?, en ese momento, no recordaba nada, no pensaba en reprocharle nada, ni exigirle explicaciones, solo quería volver a escuchar esas dos palabras, que haría que volviera a ser su esclavo en un instante.

Tome mi móvil, necesitaba hablar urgentemente con alguien, y conocía a la única persona que me entendería perfectamente.

Bueno - contesto.

Alice, necesito hablar con alguien - dije desesperado.

Cálmate Edward, dime que sucede - intento tranquilizarme.

Alice… recibí una carta de la mejor amiga de bella, dios Alice ella dice que bella me ama, que tuvo que mentirme - solloce.

Lo sabia - gruño - sabia que bella, te amaba, eso no se puede fingir Edward - mi corazón palpitaba como loco.

Alice, tengo miedo - confesé .

Tranquilo, ella te ama, no se las razones que la obligaron, pero debió ser algo que la sobrepasara, tienes que hablar con ella - dijo.

Y si no es cierto? - dije temeroso.

Ve y habla con ella - dijo seriamente - ya ha regresado? - pregunto.

No, esta en Londres, Ángela me ha enviado un boleto de avion - le conté.

Edward, se puede saber que haces hablando conmigo? - dijo furiosa - deberías de estar en un avión - concluyo.

Alice yo - me interrumpió.

Que sucede, tu no eres cobarde, tu vas y tomas lo que es tuyo, luchas - ese era yo antes, antes de haberla perdido - recuerda lo que me dijiste antes, que si tuvieses una minima oportunidad de estar con ella, lucharías?.

Lo recuerdo - conteste.

Pues ve y lucha Edward, recupera a bella y se feliz, ambos lo merecen - sonreí, sabia que Alice me ayudaría.

No se como reaccionare cuando la vea, no quiero hacerle daño, pero… - suspire.

Eres un caballero, y estoy segura que cuando la tengas frente a ti, olvidaras todo, así es el amor, solo recordaras cuanto la amas - mire el reloj, el vuelo salía en menos de una hora.

Alice gracias - dije con el corazón en la mano - tengo que irme, mi vuelo sale pronto - explique.

Te quiero Edward, no regreses aquí sin bella - contesto.

No lo hare , te lo prometo, te quiero hermanita - me despedí.

Adiós - dijo y colgó.

Suspire profundamente, estaba decidido, iría a Londres y recuperaría a Bella, la mantendría junto a mi a rastras si era necesario, pero no se volvería a alejar de mi.

Metí mis cosas en una maleta y salí por el pasillo, Jessica me intercepto.

Edward cariño, a donde crees que vas - frunció el ceño.

Me voy señorita, hoy termina mi contrato - conteste.

Que? - abrió la boca - pero lo vas a renovar - casi grito.

Lo siento, tengo que irme, muchas gracias por todo - dije sinceramente.

No Edward, no te puedes ir - dijo histérica - explícame - exigió.

Tengo que irme de viaje - conteste.

Iras tras ella verdad? - agache la mirada - dime la verdad - parecía furiosa.

Si señorita, tengo que ir con ella - admití.

Se acerco a mi y me dio una bofetada - eres un imbecíl, como puedes ir tras esa insignificante, teniéndome a mi - una llamarada de odio me inundo, no soportaba que hablara mal de ella.

No se atreva a hablar mal de ella - dije serio.

Vaya, como la defiendes, tu no le importas - me grito en la cara.

Respire profundamente - eso no es su problema, permiso - me di la vuelta.

Edward, no me dejes hablando sola - grito - Edward regresa, te vas a arrepentir - escuche mientras salía por la puerta.

Me deshice de las amenazas de Jessica, nada importaba en este momento, nada mas que encontrarla y aclarar las cosas.

Tome un taxi y redije me llevara a aeropuerto, el trafico era horrible, podrían estar las cosas mas en mi contra?, claro que si, había un choque un poco adelante, y faltaba menos de media hora para abordar, baje del taxi y corrí mas de 10 cuadras, llegue al aeropuerto completamente exhausto y logre llegar hasta la sala de abordaje.

Le entregue mi boleto a la señorita y me miro curiosa.

Apresúrese señor, ya abordaron - señalo el pasillo.

Gra..cias - dije como pude.

Corrí de nuevo y por suerte logre abordar, me indicaron mi asiento y saque mi móvil, tenia una llamada importante que hacer.

Bueno - contestaron.

Ángela, soy yo Edward - le dije.

Edward… has decidido venir? - pregunto.

Acabo de abordar el avión - conteste.

Dios, eso es genial - sonó feliz.

Ángela… dime si es cierto por favor - casi suplique.

Claro que si, no tienes idea de lo que ha sufrido bella - mi corazón se oprimió solo de pensarlo.

Yo he sufrido demasiado - confesé.

Edward, eso se terminara, lo presiento, tu y ella se aman - sonreí solo de pensarlo.

Señor, vamos a despegar, por favor apague su móvil - dijo amablemente la aeromoza.

Si, disculpe - conteste.

Ángela, ya va a despegar el avión - dije.

De acuerdo, cuando llegues háblame, te diré lo que haremos - se despidió.

Adiós - colgué.

Recargue mi cabeza del asiento, tenia demasiado tiempo para pensar, era un vuelo muy largo; cerré los ojos dibujando su hermoso rostro en mi mente, me sentía tan nervioso, como nunca lo había estado, tenia miedo de la reacción de bella, que pensaría cuando me tuviese enfrente, como reaccionaria yo al tener su belleza y su aroma cerca de mi, solo de recordarlo me volva completamente loco.

Poco a poco me fui quedando dormido, con una sola imagen en mi rostro, mi diosa.

Sentí un leve moviendo y abrí los ojos de golpe.

Disculpe señor, ya vamos a aterrizar - dijo la aeromoza.

No se preocupe - me acomode y me puse el cinturón de seguridad.

Aterrizamos y me senté en una pequeña cafetería en el aeropuerto, no podía creer que dentro de unas horas iba a ver a bella de nuevo, después de estos meses, gracias al cielo ya había amanecido, pedí un capuchino para despejar un poco el cansancio, mi móvil sonó sacándome de mi distracción.

Bueno - conteste.

Edward, ya has llegado? - reconocí la vos de Ángela.

Si acabo de llegar - conteste.

Me alegra, esto es lo que haremos - preste mucha atención - en unas horas llevare a bella a desayunar al club Savoy, lo conoces? - pregunto.

Claro - continuo.

Bueno, desayunaremos y ya he arreglado todo con el gerente para que ella visite la biblioteca privada, estaba pensando que tu la esperas ahí y la sorprendieras - sugirió.

Me parece perfecto, será como la ves aquella en la librería - sonreí.

Lo se, por eso se me ha ocurrido - contesto.

Ángela, quiero prepararle una sorpresa después de que hablemos, tengo muchas esperanzas de que las cosas se arreglaran y quiero demostrarle cuanto la amo - confesé.

Ya veras que todo sale bien, y por mi no te preocupes, bella tiene todo el día libre, mañana regresaremos a Miami, ya no tiene ningún compromiso - sonreí tontamente.

De acuerdo, entonces me avisas cuando lleguen, iré a preparar todo - confirme.

Así será, confía en mi - dijo y colgó.

Tome mi maleta y salí del aeropuerto, las calles de Londres se veían un poco despejadas puesto que aun era temprano, hacia mas de tres meses esta hermosa ciudad había traído a mi al amor de mi vida y ahora e lo regresaría, no descansaría hasta que fueses así.

Tome un taxi hasta el club Savoy, no pasaban de las 8 de la mañana, tenia que darme prisa.

Un hombre muy amable me recibió en la entrada, le conté sobre mis planes y me sugirió que rentara una cabaña, dijo estaban en el área mas alejada del club, la sola idea de estar a solas con bella, me hacia temblar de placer, imaginarla entre mis brazo de nuevo; aleje todos esos pensamientos de mi mente, solo debía recordar que teníamos que aclarar las cosas primero.

Entre a la pequeña cabaña, era hermosa y acogedora, llame al servicio de decoración del club y pedí flores, quería poner flores por todas partes que adornaran la belleza de mi diosa, globos con frases bonitas y pétalos de rosas como aquella vez en su casa, quería demostrarle mi amor incondicional, que nunca se había alejado ni un segundo de mi mente ni de mi corazón.

Todo estaba listo, me bañe y me cambie el traje por algo mas cómodo, aunque también quería lucir elegante, verme guapo para ella, que sus luceros chocolate me volviera a mirar con deseo, ese deseo que me taladraba los hueso y me robaba el aliento, la necesitaba tanto, era un hombre y tenia necesidades, pero su recuerdo me ayudaba a luchar contra mi deseo, no sabia como me había resistido a los constantes acosos e insinuaciones de Jessica, pero después recordaba a bella entre mis brazos, entregándose a mi por primera vez, recordaba lo que era hacer el amor y deseaba tenerla a ella, solo a ella.

Llego un mensaje a mi móvil:

Edward estamos en el restaurante, bella ira en unos minutos, por favor Edward, trátala bien, ella no merece reclamos. Atte. Ángela.

Salí casi corriendo impaciente, llegue al área de la biblioteca y entre, era muy lujoso, había un enorme sillón negro en medio, pensé en sentarme ahí, pero quería sorprenderla, quería verla antes que ella ami, espere unos minutos y después escuche unas voces afuera.

Corrí y me escondí detrás de una repisa, me sentía mas nervioso que nunca, mis manos sudaban, estaba a escasos segundos de volver a verla.

Gracias - escuche su melodiosa voz decir.

Su voz me taladro los huesos de una manera que casi dolió.

Escuche como abría la puerta y entraba, sus pasos avanzaban, mi corazón latía desbocado, por estar en la misma habitación que ella.

Decidí salir y hacerle frente, estaba ahí parada frente a mi, pero me daba la espalda, mis pies se congelaron por un momento, esta imagen era un dejavu, pero al llevar mi mente hacia a tras me daba cuenta que aunque pareciera un sueño, en realidad si había pasado, meses atrás había encontrado a bella en esta misma situación, pero ahora todo era diferente.

Disculpe, me podría decir en que estante encontró ese libro – me arme de valor para hablar por fin.

Ella no giro se quedo completamente quieta, el libro que hojeaba se resbalo de sus manos, no hizo ningún gesto de voltear y me sentí desesperado, me debatía en recorrer la corta distancia y obligarla a mirarme.

Giro lentamente, regalándome su maravillosa imagen, era perfecta simplemente perfecta y hermosa tal como la recordaba, pero este tiempo me hacia anhelarla mas…

Un hermoso vestido azul cubría cada una de sus perfectas y bien torneadas curvas, junto a unos tacones que hacían ver sus piernas kilométricas, su pálida y suave piel combinaba a la perfección con su vestido azul, su cabello castaño caía como una perfecta cortina sobre sus hombro, haciéndola parecer un visión; mis ojos se posaron sobre aquellos luceros chocolate y me sentí de mil maneras diferente, ese sueño de mujer me pertenecía y sentía rencor y odio de haberla tenido lejos tanto tiempo; ella me miraba sorprendida, sus manos temblaban un poco y su respiración era acelerada.

Edward - susurro.

El desconsuelo de mi corazón se hizo presente al escuchar mi nombre salir de sus labios, comencé a caminar hacia ella, odiando la distancia que nos separaba, ella retrocedió al mismo tiempo, me dolió demasiado ese acto.

Bella, por que lo hiciste – no pude evitar preguntarlo.

Hacer que? – parecía confundida, como se atrevía a negarlo.

Hacer que? – reí pero no de felicidad – te haces la inocente, o es que ya te has olvidado de lo que hiciste? – estaba siendo grosero lo sabia, pero no era dueño de mis palabras, me sentía tan dolido.

Lo pensó un momento - eso tiene mucho tiempo, que haces aquí, quieres seguirme torturando por eso – susurro.

Torturarte? – de que hablaba, como podía pensar eso – crees que estoy aquí para torturarte? – pregunte.

Si..ii – su voz se quebró, perdí la razón.

Aquí la única persona cruel eres tu – grite – me mentiste, me lastimaste, ni siquiera te importo cuanto te amaba – sus facciones denotaron dolor, pero no podía detenerme, nadie sufría como lo hacia yo.

No se de que hablas – dijo y no soporte mas.

A no? – acorte la distancia, quedando tan cerca de ella que su calor me quemaba – dime la verdad de una buena vez, termina ya con esto – exigí.

Me miro fijamente, no podía seguir mintiendo, la tenia acorralada, pero por un momento me perdí en sus ojos, me costo toda mi fuerza no tomarla en mis brazos.

Esta bien, eso es lo que quieres escuchar, tienes razón, te mentí, te deje por que Jacob me chantajeo, por que dejaría morir a mi padre y no tuve otra opción, fui cobarde lo se, pero ya no puedo hacer nada al respecto, y entiendo tu odio, pero no quiero seguir soportando esto – grito, las lagrimas salían sin cesar por sus ojos, me dolía verla sufrir.

Como fuiste capaz – una lagrima callo por mi mejilla, no me había dado cuenta que iba a llorar – no tenias otra opción?, yo estaba junto a ti, te ofrecía ayuda y no la aceptaste –recordaba todas las veces que le di mi apoyo y como la descarto.

Crees que para mi fue fácil – grito – tuve que dejar al hombre que amaba, por que la vida de mi padre corría peligro, tuve que soportar tu odio y tu desprecio mientras me derrumbaba por dentro, tenia que fingir hostilidad cuando quería llorar y gritarte la verdad, no sabes cuantas veces quise decirte la verdad y siempre todo terminaba peor, hasta que no pude mas, tuve que huir, correr lejos de tu desprecio – me quede helado, no podía hacer nada mas, no podía seguir reclamando nada, ella había sufrido, tanto o mas que yo, la amaba quería decirle que estaba aquí y que no me iría a ningún lado, que ni en mis peores pesadillas la podía despreciar..

Bella… - me miraba asustada se veía tan indefensa.

No digas nada, no necesito esto, ya he pagado por mis errores, he pagado con creces mi cobardía, haberte mentido, déjame vivir tranquila – suplico – tu ya has rehecho tu vida, te deseo que puedas ser feliz con ella – me sorprendieron sus palabras – déjame intentar recoger los pedazos de mi vida, es lo único que pido – concluyo entre sollozos, ahora necesitaba que me escuchara ella, jamás me alejaría de ella.

Bella yo no… - me interrumpió.

No quiero escuchar nada mas, ya no puedo – se dio la vuelta, escapando de nuevo, no se volvería a alejar de mi, no se lo permitiría.

Cuando estaba apunto de abrir la puerta, la jale por el brazo y la atrape entre mis brazos recargándola de la puerta.

Déjame ir - sollozó.

No – conteste. – la encerré en mis brazos, la sensación era maravillosa, como extrañaba tenerla así, cerca de mi. – no te vas a ir nunca mas – inconcientemente me acerque a esos labios tan dulces que tanto extrañaba.

Me atreví a levantar mi mano y comencé a acariciar suavemente su rostro, tenia que tocarla para creer que era real, que era mía, y que no desaparecería.

Edward, no me hagas esto por favor – susurro

Ignore sus palabras, lleve mis labios a su cuello y a sentí temblar entre mis brazos, su olor entraba hasta mis pulmones, inundándome con su dulzura.

Hacer que- susurre– besarte, acariciarte? – pregunte– eres mía y te quiero de vuelta –dije, no tenia dudas de que ella me seguía perteneciendo.

Edward, suéltame por favor – suplico

Que suced e? – por que seguía rechazándome, la mire fijamente - ya no me amas? - la simple pregunta me rompió el corazón en mil pedazos.

Ella solo me miro, no me contestaba, necesitaba desechar esa absurda idea de mi mente.

Contéstame- exigí – ya me has olvidado? – sus hermosos ojos me miraban fijamente.

Te amo – mi herido corazón pareció volver a latir frenéticamente, ya no dolía, no era como si se hubiese curado, era como si nunca hubiese existido el dolor.

Mi bella, dios como te he extrañado – me acerque hasta su oído a susurrarle.

No lo creo – dijo secamente – tu estas con ella – como podía pensar que yo estaba con otra, con una mujer que no fuese ella; agacho la mirada apenada.

Tome su mentón, la obligaría a escucharme si era necesario - bella, yo no tengo nada con Jessica - dije sinceramente; ella frunció el ceño.

Yo los vi en una revista – dijo segura.

Amor, escúchame por favor – suplique.

Te escucho – dijo después de uno minutos.

Ven – la tome de la mano y la conduje al gran sillón, por un momento pensé en dejarlo todo así, solamente hacerle el amor y demostrarle así cuanto la amaba, pero necesitábamos arreglar las cosas.

Bella, todo lo que pienses que hay entre ella y yo es mentira – necesitaba que notara mi sinceridad – ya sabes como son las revistas, ella se me ofrecía y se que no esta bien que lo diga, pero necesito que me creas - acaricie sus pequeñas suaves manos.

Pero… - coloque un dedo en sus labios.

Bella, no puedo amar a otra mujer que no seas tu – dije – todo lo que necesito en la vida, esta frente a mi – era lo unico que necesitaba, tenerla junto a mi..

Te creo – susurro.

Sonreí tontamente, no podía evitar amarla mas que nunca, me acerque mucho a ella inhalando su aroma y rodeando su frágil cintura con mis manos - te amo - dije con el corazón, ella sonrío de esa hermosa manera que tanto extrañaba - quiero besarte, quiero tocarte y amarte como lo he deseado todo este tiempo, te necesito - susurre contra sus labios.

Acaricio mi mejilla, su contacto me derretía completamente - bésame - me pidió, y en ese momento pude haber muerto de felicidad.

Acorte la distancia que nos separaba y la bese lentamente, como lo había deseado tanto tiempo, como la había anhelado cada segundo, ella me respondió podía sentir su alma y su corazón en el beso, su corazón martillaba como un colibrí batiendo las alas, sus labios eran suaves y deliciosos y su aliento subía hasta mi cabeza haciéndome perder la razón por completo, metí sin permiso alguno mi lengua en su boca y ambos gemidos ante el roce, era la sensación mas exquisita que existía; deje bajar mis manos recorriendo su cuerpo, delineando sus curvas, no cabía duda que era perfecta y sensual, mi miembro palpitaba como loco, la necesidad era devastadora, baje acariciando hasta sus largas y torneadas piernas mientras ella frotaba mi espalda, sus caricias me volvían loco, quería sus manos por todo mi cuerpo.

Me separe de ella, para concederle un poco de aire, pero no deje de besar todo su rostro, mis labios reclamaban su piel.

No sabes cuanto te extrañe – susurro – perdóname – dijo sinceramente.

Claro que lo se, yo también estuve sin ti – la atraje a mi pecho, no queria distancia alguna entre nosotros.

Me abraso por la cintura y yo bese sus cabellos – te amo, te amo mi niña – susurre - no tengo nada que perdonarte, todo lo que importa es el presente, sentirte entre mis brazos – para mi todo estaba borrado, nada importaba mas que ella.

sonrío – yo también te amo – contesto.

Quédate conmigo siempre bella, para siempre – suplique.

No pienso ir a ningún lado, quiero estar siempre junto a ti – suplicaba a Dios así fuera.

Así será, no importa cuantas veces digas que no me amas, nunca te creeré, te mantendré junto a mí – ella podía corre lejos de mi, pero siempre la traería de vuelta a mi lado.

Jamás volveré a mentirte mi amor – tomo mi rostro entre sus suaves manos – no podría vivir de nuevo sin ti – susurro

Sonreí - Estas hermosa, ese vestido te hace lucir demasiado sensual para tu seguridad –el amor, el deseo que ella provocaba en mi, estaba inundando mi cuerpo.

Fue idea de Ángela – comento

Mmm..., tengo demasiado que agradecerle a Ángela – susurre contra su cuello – gracias a ella te puedo tener entre mis brazos de nuevo – Ángela era un ángel sin duda, viviría en deuda con ella.

Ángela? – Pregunto confusa – pero ella que… - se detuvo, seguramente comprendía todo.

Ella te dijo la verdad – afirmo.

Si fue ella mi amor, gracias a ella podemos estar aquí – dije feliz.

Pero como? – pregunto.

Ella me envío una carta, la cual pude leer ayer por la mañana, me contaba todo lo sucedido– explique – sentí tantas cosas, coraje, tristeza, rencor, pero no lo pude pensar demasiado, solo quería venir y poder aclarar las cosas, escuchar la verdad de tu labios –mientras hablaba, me perdía en sus facciones hermosas.

Entonces tengo que aumentarle el suelo por lo menos – bromeo – o regalarle algo – reí.

Si, yo te ayudare a escogerle algo, pero después – hora solo la necesitaba para mi – por que no pienso liberarte en varios días – parecía asustada.

Ya no tengo guarda espaldas que me proteja – susurro.

Hice un puchero – creí que… podrías recontratarme – dije tímidamente, seria hermoso volver a esos días en los que pude trabajar para ella.

Pero tu ya tienes una jefa – dijo molesta.

No, soy desempleado, como crees que se puso, cuando renuncie argumentando que tenia que venir a buscarte – un brillo extraño se poso en sus ojos y se acerco a mis labios, dejando muchos besos sobre ellos, era tan linda.

Me alegra tanto, no puedo ni pensar en verte cerca de ella nuevamente – frunció el ceño, acaricie su frente lentamente.

Estas celosa? – me encantaba verla celosa.

Celosa no se compara siquiera – confeso.

No tienes nada que temer, yo solo te amo a ti, solo te necesito a ti amor y mi cuerpo solo desea tu cuerpo – dije.

Lo se, por que a mi me pasa lo mismo, solo te deseo a ti – sus palabras me hicieron estremecerme.

Mmm..., es bueno escucharlo – dije mientras bajaba por su cuello mordiendo su suave piel.

Edward nos puedes ver – susurro.

Quiero hacerte el amor – no podía mas, este fuego me quemaba por dentro, era abrasador..

Te amo – susurro cerca de mis labios.

Me acerque a ella, no me importaba la sorpresa, tenia a la mujer que amaba entre mis brazos y la haría mía de nuevo

Tocaron a la puerta, odie al interruptor, mi pobre erección se volvía dolorosa

Mire a bella, aunque me molesto, ahora todo era perfecto, no lo arruinaría.

Cuando el interruptor entro casi pierdo los cabales, era el idioma de Mike, aun no lograba olvidar la pelea que habíamos tenido, cuando se percato de mi presencia se torno posesivo con bella, que se creía ella era mi mujer, discutimos hasta que no soporte mas y lo golpee, nunca volvería a hablar mal de mi bella al menos que quisiera morir, después el muy traidor me golpeó cuando estaba distraído, me costo todo mi auto control no golpearlo hasta dejarlo inconciente, peri mi bella estaba muy asustaba, así que solo le pedí que se largara.

Mi bella me consoló por el golpe, acariciaba mi mejilla suavemente, era maravillosa, la mujer mas buena y hermosa que conocía, la amaba con locura, ahora mas que nunca, no quería nada mas que tenerla entre mis brazos, después de conversar un poco sobre lo sucedido, nos besamos de nuevo con esa pasión y ese deseo que nos embargaba, pero no quería hacerle el amor a mi diosa en un sillón, así que la lleve por fin a que viera la sorpresa que le había preparado.

Una lágrima rodó por la mejilla de mi niña cuando vio su sorpresa, me dio miedo pensar que no le había gustado.

Que pasa amor, por que lloras – pregunte preocupado.

Estoy feliz, todo es hermoso – sonrío – desde cuando tenias planeado esto – enarco una ceja – tan seguro estaba de que volveríamos? – mi niña siempre ocurrente.

La tome por la cintura – cruce el mundo para venir hasta ti, no aceptaría una negativa de tu parte – conteste – te robaría si fuese necesario – susurre en su oído.

Edward, dime que es real, que esto es real – me abraso.

Te lo demostrare – era momento de demostrarle que en realidad estábamos juntos y seria así para siempre.

Recorrí con deseo todo su cuerpo, era tan sensual, que con solo mirarla sentía mi cuerpo reaccionar.

Recorrí cada centímetro de su rostro, ami también me costaba pensar que ella fuera real, sus ojos cerrados me denotaban que estaba disfrutando mis caricias, me permití bajar las manos por su cuerpo, aunque con ansias me dirigí al cierre de su vestido, quería rosar su piel desnuda, el vestido fue cediendo a mis manos hasta que callo al suelo.

La imagen de mi diosa en esa pequeña lencería, era el paraíso, por el que seria bueno toda la vida, con tal de llegar un día hasta ahí, mi pantalón se sentía demasiado incomodo en este momento.

Eres tan hermosa, perfecta - susurre contra su cuello mientras besaba y mordía levemente su piel, embriagándome de su sabor, los gemidos que escapaban de su boca me extasiaban, era el sonido mas hermoso del mundo, y yo era el único que podía provocarlos.

Me atrajo hacia ella, tomando mi rostro entre sus manos, devorando mis labios como solo ella podía hacerlo, me encantaba que ella tomara la iniciativa, que se mostrara provocadora, metí mi lengua en su boca disfrutando su sabor, su saliva, probando la miel de sus labios, mis manos tentadoras acariciaban su vientre suave y plano, subiendo hasta rosar la orilla de su sostén.

Metió sus manos debajo de mi camisa acariciando mi abdomen y arañando un poco, sentí un estremecimiento ante sus caricias.

Que pasa? – susurro contra mis labios.

Es que… me vuelves loco, no dejes de acariciarme – suplique mientras volvía a comerme sus labios.

Comenzó a desabotonar mi camisa, quería arrancármela para que me tocara, pero la dejaría jugar conmigo, que lo hiciera asu manera, cerré los ojos disfrutando sus caricias, sus dedos eran como la seda, una corriente eléctrica me recorría todo el cuerpo, mi erección era casi dolorosa, no podía evitar gemir ante su contacto.

Quito mi cinturón y desabotono mi pantalón, bajo el cierre rozando mi erección, eso casi me descontrola totalmente, un gruñido escapo de mi boca, mi diosa quería volverme loco y lo estaba logrando, la mire fijamente y sonreía complacidamente.

Disfrutas haciéndome sufrir? – pregunte.

Puso cara inocente – no se de que hablas – contesto.

Enarque una ceja – ahora veras – la jale contra mi cuerpo.

Esta era la mujer que me encantaba, mi diosa podía ser una niña tímida con sus mejillas sonrojadas y a la vez la mujer sensual que me tocaba de esa manera tan extraordinaria, yo las amaba a las dos, por que formaban parte de ella.

La bese apasionadamente mientras la llevaba a la gran cama, la recosté sobre ella, deleitándome en su cuerpo, la miraba fijamente, como un ciego que mira el sol por primera vez.

Ven - extendió su mano.

No, ahora es mi turno – le dije, la venganza era dulce.

Me quite el pantalón llevándome de paso el boxer, se sintió tan bien liberar mi excitación, bella me miraba fijamente, de arriba abajo, deteniéndose en mi erección.

Ves algo que te guste? – pregunte.

Todo – casi me lanzo sobre ella.

Sonreí gustoso, me encantaba gustarle – es solo tuyo – concluí.

Me acerque a ella y la bese tiernamente, ella enredo sus manos en mi cabello intensificando el beso, el calor me quemaba como el fuego, pero quería hacerla disfrutar, quería amarla lentamente; fui bajando por su cuello y mordiendo su piel, los gemidos de mi diosa inundaban toda la habitación, eran música para mis oídos, mordí sus pechos por encima del sostén, sintiendo como se arqueaba de placer.

Edward.. – susurro.

Se sentó y comencé a desabrochar su sostén, mientras jugaba con el lóbulo de su oreja - eres tan suave, calida - susurre mientras desnudaba sus pecho.

Clave mi vista en ellos, eran tan perfectos y no dude ni un segundo en tocarlos, bella se aferraba a mi hombros mitigando los estremecimientos que recorrían su cuerpo.

Acerque mis labios concisos y probé su suave y delicada piel, mordí sus pezones mientras me frotaba contra ella, mi erección rozaba su pierna, necesitaba liberarme de este calor abrasador, necesitaba estar dentro de ella.

Edward, por favor.. - susurro entrecortadamente.

La mire fijamente, sus ojos chocolate me miraban deseosos, me dejaba ver hasta el fondo de su alma, la bese suavemente mientras bajaba su bikini, despojándola de la única prenda que nos separaba, bella aferraba las manos a mi espalda acariciándome suavemente.

Te amo – susurre en su oído.

Te amo – respondió.

Me puse el condón y entre lentamente en ella, cerré los ojos sintiendo la fricción de nuestros cuerpos, me enterré completamente el ella y casi me vuelvo loco de placer.

Be…lla – gruñí en su oído – Dios, eres tan suave, tan calida – la sentí temblar entre mis brazos.

Bese impaciente sus labios mientra me movía lentamente dentro de ella, el placer era demasiado, nadie debería morir sin sentir esta hermosa sensación, mi diosa me recibía en su abrasador cuerpo, que se amoldaba lentamente a mi, era como si hubiésemos nacido para ser uno solo.

Enrollo sus piernas en mi cintura pegándose mas a mi, los gemidos eran audibles por toda la habitación, cerré los ojos disfrutando del roce, de la unión, por si no fuera poco bella quería volverme un completo loco, comenzó a mover sus caderas acelerando las embestidas, mientras los besos, las caricias y las palabras de amor inundaban el espacio.

La sentí contraerse y el calor era insoportable, sentía mi clímax muy cerca, mientras ella llegaba al suyo, me empujo quedando encima mío y se movió descontroladamente haciéndome llegar por fin al mejor orgasmo que había tenido en mi vida, al mismo tiempo que mi diosa temblaba llegando también.

Bella…. –grite y toque el cielo junto a ella.

Nuestras respiraciones eran incontrolables, mi niña exhausta dejos caer su cabeza sobre mi hombro, yo no la liberaba de mis brazos, quería tenerla así junto a mi toda vida, bese suavemente sus labios, no era con pasión, ni con deseo, solo con ese amor tan inmenso que esta hermosa mujer me hacia sentir.

Te amo – susurro mientras la besaba.

Yo también te amo – me separe de ella, y la mire perdiéndome en sus ojos.

Dios lucia tan sensual y a la vez tan tierna, sus mejillas eran de un rojo intenso, unas gotas de sudor surcaban su frente y sus enorme ojos parecían brillar con luz propia.

Me recosté en la cama, tomándola entre mis brazos, mientras la rodeaba mi cintura y se recostaba en mi pecho.

Mi bella, eres maravillosa – acaricie su i cabello – solo contigo puedo hacer el amor – dije sin temor.

Quiero que sea así para siempre, te quiero en mi cama cada noche, despertar entre tus brazos – murmuro.

Estaré ahí, nadie podría alejarme de ti – lucharía contra cualquiera o cualquier cosa que quisiera alejarla de mi.

Nunca lo permitiré –dijo segura.

Nadie se volverá a acercar a ti con intenciones de conquistarte, quiero que todo mundo sepa que eres mía – quería que fuese mía delante de los ojos de todo el mundo.

Solo soy tuya – un lindo bostezó escapo de sus labios, mi niña estaba muy cansada.

Descansa amor – le di un suave beso en los labios.

Te amo – susurro mientras se quedaba dormida.

Yo más – conteste.

Mi niña se quedo completamente con sus manos sobre mi pecho, era un sueño estar así con ella, tenerla en mis brazos después de tantas noches de soledad, tantos despertares vacíos, la apreté mas contra mi cuerpo, queriendo traspasar su cuerpo, que nos convirtiéramos en uno mismo.

Mi niña durmió profundamente varias horas, suspiraba en sueños y decía mi nombre, era el momento mas feliz de mi vida.

Mire el reloj y marcaba mas de las 7 de la noche, mi bella no había comido nada desde la mañana, alcé un poco la cobija y mire su cuerpo desnudo, era hermoso como siempre, pero lucia mucho mas delgada y esas leves ojeras debajo de sus ojos no me gustaban nada, la gira había dejado estragos en ella, pero gracias al cielo ya había terminado, ahora yo la cuidaría.

Con mucho cuidado me separe de ella, sentí un enorme vacío al instante, pero tenia que ir por algo de comer y quería que descansara.

Me vestí con unos jeans y una playera, le di un beso y tome mi móvil antes de salir.

Muchas personas iban de un lado a otro del club, parecía que por las noches se llenaba mas, fui a un restaurante y pedí una gran variedad de platillos, así mi niña podría escoger lo que quisiera, tome mi móvil y marque el numero de Ángela.

Bueno - contesto.

Ángela, soy yo - respondí feliz.

Edward!, que paso - casi grito.

Tranquila, todo esta bien, bueno mas que bien, bella esta dormida en la cabaña - dije un poco apenado.

Ahhhhh!, Que bien, estoy feliz - grito emocionada.

Lo se Ángela, gracias a ti - dije sinceramente.

Sabes que quiero que bella sea feliz y que mejor contigo - sonreí.

Eres una gran amiga - dije con el corazón.

Bueno basta de halagos y regresa con bella antes de que despierte - bromeo.

Si, solo vine por la cena, pero ya voy para aya - conteste.

Esta bien, nos vemos mañana, estoy en la suite 503 - se despidió.

Hasta mañana - colgué.

Camine hasta la cabaña con las bolsas de comida, esperaba que bella no hubiera despertado y no me encontrara ahí.

Tome una charola que había cerca de la alberca y acomode ahí la cena.

Cuando entre vi a mi niña con su pelo alborotado y la cobija cubriendo su cuerpo, miraba un poco ansiosa hacia todas partes, cuando se fijo en mi sonrío al instante y se relajo.

Buenas noches dormilona – puse la charola a un lado de la cama.

Bese suavemente sus labios – como estas amor – pregunte.

Feliz – contesto con una enorme sonrisa.

Lo se, tenemos muchas razones para estarlo – sonreí tontamente, embodado viéndola..

Ya empiezas a alimentarme – señalo la bandeja.

Claro que si, has bajado mucho de peso en estos meses – dije preocupado.

Sonrío restándole importancia – no te preocupes, así es cuando se esta de gira, no da tiempo ni de comer – bufe.

Eso ya termino, yo me encargare de que recuperes fuerzas – le di un beso en la frente.

Cenamos entre jugos y bromas, como extrañaba cenar, desayunar o almorzar con ella, cualquier momento era perfecto, ella le ponía ese toque personal que lo hacia especial.

Bella, regresaras a Miami? – pregunte de la nada, tal ves ella tenia otros planes.

Claro, regresaremos – dijo en plural, sonreí.

Bella, quiero hacer las cosas bien – me fije en sus ojos – quiero conocer a tu padre y quiero que seamos novios, que salgamos a cenar o al parque – comenzó a reír – quiero conquistarte cada día - susurre.

Edward, tu me conquistaste desde el primer día que te ví – dijo mientras se sonrojaba.

Bella, conseguiré un nuevo empleo, lo he pensado seriamente – frunció un poco el ceño.

A que te refieres? – pregunto.

Volveré a ejercer como medico – conteste, lo había pensado hacia unos meses y ahora tal vez seria lo mejor.

Edward, pero pensé que no te gustaba? – me encogí de hombros, eso no importaba..

Quiero que estés orgullosa de mi, ofrecerte algo, por mis propios medios – por ella valía la pena cualquier cosa.

Tomo mi rostro entre sus manos, me miro de esa forma que me derretía – amor, te amo así, tal y como eres, un hermoso y sexy guardaespaldas – acaricio mi mejilla – el hombre mas bueno y valiente que he conocido – concluyo, bella, me aceptaba tal y como era, no le importaba nada, ella me amaba al igual que yo, de ese amor que te hace pensar en lo mejor para el otro o que no te importaría dar tu vida por tu amor.

Mi bella, eres tan buena – bese su frente.

Te amo y quiero que seas feliz, haciendo lo que te gusta – mi niña era un angelito, me la habían mandado del cielo, para que me enseñara lo que era el amor.

Gracias – susurre.

Nos besamos dulcemente, saboreando nuestros labios , acariciaba la piel desnuda de su espalda y su cabello.

Se separo de mi un poco sobresaltada, me asuste un momento.

Que pasa? – hice un puchero.

Edward, Ángela, la deje en el restaurante – se puso de pie dejándome ver por completo su desnudes.

sonreí – no te preocupes, he hablado con ella, esta muy feliz por nosotros – me miro confundida.

Esta aquí? – pregunto.

Si rento una suite, no te preocupes, la veremos mañana temprano – la abrace, su cuerpo desnudo se pego totalmente al mío.

Ahora solo déjate llevar – dije sobre sus labios.

Nos besamos apasionadamente como si fuese nuestro primer beso, cada segundo descubría sensaciones nuevas junto a ella, mi ropa salio volando lo mas rápido que pude sacarla, nuestros besos eran suaves y apasionados, amaba hacer el amor con ella, no me sentía como el instrumento que tenia que darle placer a la mujer o el ogro que solo pensaba en su propio placer.

Con ella todo era equitativo, nos amábamos, nos besábamos y nos tocábamos disfrutando los dos, formando una sola persona al fundir nuestros cuerpos.

Quería estar dentro de ella para siempre, jamás separarme de su sensual cuerpo, jamás dejar de hablar con ella, ganarme su confianza cada momento y preservar nuestro amor hasta el ultimo de nuestros alientos.


	41. Cupidos

Abrí los ojos con una rara tranquilidad, los sucesos del día anterior amenazaban por convertirse en realidad, un hermoso aroma suave y masculino llego hasta mi nariz y mis dedos se atrevieron a rosar la suave textura de una piel delicada y tersa, sonreí completamente feliz, después de todo los sueños si se hacen realidad, los príncipes toman vuelos alrededor del mundo, para venir hasta ti y decirte que no importa nada mas que ese amor que los traspasa a los dos, pero tal vez yo no tenia un príncipe, ese adjetivo no alcanzaba a describir a este maravilloso hombre, el sin duda era mi ángel,.

Abrí lentamente los ojos y lo primero que vi fue ese hermoso rostro, dormía tranquilo con una pequeña sonrisa surcando sus dulces labios, como podía una creatura ser tan perfecta, y sobre todo como podía ser mío.

Recorrí sus facciones con las puntas de mis dedos, tenia que percatarme que fuera real y no un sueño como tantos que había tenido meses atrás, su cabello despeinado caía sobre su frente y su respiración era completamente tranquila; era normal que durmiera profundamente después de la noche anterior, yo debería estar mas que dormida también, no nos dimos tregua en toda la noche, era demasiada la necesidad de amarnos, estos meses separados avían dejado estragos en nosotros y solo queríamos recuperar el tiempo perdido.

Sus brazos rodaban mi cintura y mi cabeza reposaba sobre su fuerte y marcado pecho, deje un par de besos sobre el antes de levantarme con mucho cuidado de no despertarlo, encontré mis zapatillas y mi ropa tirada en la alfombra, no estaba tan arrugada después de todo, entre al baño y deje mi ropa sobre un mueble.

Me mire al espejo, estaba hecha una facha, que horror, el cabello despeinado y el delineador corrido, me lave la cara y me arregle un poco el cabello, lo peine en una coleta y comencé a vestirme, me mire en el espejo, no era la persona mas arreglada del mundo, pero me veía naturalmente bien, el vestido aun lucia presentable.

Bella – sonreí al escuchar su vos.

Bella – volvió a llamar, mi ángel no era muy paciente que digamos.

Salí del baño y me encontré con Edward parado en medio de la habitación solo llevaba sus boxer, se veía preocupado, pero cuando nuestras miradas se encontraron se suavizo al instante y corrió hasta envolverme en sus brazos.

Dios mi niña aqui estas – susurro en mi oído.

Acaricie sus cabellos - tranquilo mi amor, solo me estaba arreglando un poco.

Es que desperté y no estabas, me asuste – admitió.

Lo mire fijamente, acariciando su mejilla – amor, estoy aquí, no tengas miedo, no iré a ningún lado – intente calmarlo.

Tomo mis manos entre la suyas besándolas – soy un tonto, es que te extrañe tanto este tiempo – agacho la mirada.

Yo también te extrañe, pero ya no debemos pensar en eso – me acerque a sus labios – lo único que quiero es que estemos juntos, sin miedos – sonrío.

Así será – acorto la distancia y me beso dulcemente.

Sus labios demostraban ternura, se abrían paso entre los míos con todo el amor que pudiese demostrarse, acaricie sus cabellos broncíneos bajando hasta su cuello, simio bajito cuando lo jale mas cerca, moví mis labios impaciente, el aliento de mi ángel me traspasaba hasta lo mas profundo y me volvía su presa, acariciaba mi cintura, la fina tela de mi vestido, no servia para ocultar la sensación que provocaban sus manos en mi piel, lamí su labio inferior y lo mordí levemente, Edward gruño y abrió su boca dejándole paso a mi lengua, rose levemente dejándome llevar por el vaivén de la suya, comenzó a bajar sus manos por mis caderas y note el fuego en sus ojos, estaba perdiendo el hilo de mis pensamientos, lo deseba tanto, nunca tendría suficiente de el.

Me separe levemente de el, teníamos que ver a Ángela – amor, tenemos que salir – susurre.

Mmm – besaba mi cuello – un ratito mas – susurro.

Edward, me vas a obligar a quedarme todo el dia aquí – me queje.

No importa, yo tengo toda la vida, es tuya – mordió mi hombro.

Edward – lo regañe.

Esta bien – se separo con el ceño fruncido – ya llegara la noche – río maliciosamente.

Claro – bese su mejilla – ahora ve a arreglarte, tenemos que ver a Ángela – le recordé.

Esta bien – beso levemente mis labios y entro al baño.

Tome mi Mobil y marque el numero de Ángela.

Buenos días o mas bien tardes – contesto.

Ángela! Gracias – dije feliz.

No es nada, ahora quiero que me cuentes todo! – grito emocionada.

Es maravilloso – sonreí – soy tan feliz – susurre.

Eso es lo único importante, tenemos que vernos amiga – Edward salio del

Baño, con una toalla envuelta en la cadera, trague en seco.

Bella estas ahí? – llamo Ángela.

Eh, si si, tengo que colgar – aun miraba embobada a Edward.

Ok amiga nos vemos en el restaurante en media hora – se despidió.

Adiós – colgué.

Edward me miro divertido, mientras yo me lo comía con la mirada, su torso marcado y perfecto, estaba cubierto por miles de gotitas de agua que resbalaban por su piel y su cabello mojado tenia un color mas obscuro y despeinado, nunca superaría esa imagen, así lo había visto por primera vez, quien diría que ese extraño con el que discutí y odie por ser un tonto, se convertiría en el amor de mi vida.

Bella, no me mires asi, o me obligaras a quedarme todo el dia aquí contigo – gruño.

Lo siento, es que me trae recuerdos – dije apenada.

Lo se, la primera vez que te vi – sonrío ampliamente, mientras rodeaba mi cintura con sus brazos.

Si, el mejor dia de mi vida – admití y deslice mi mano por su abdomen y su pecho.

Me beso levemente en los labios y se separo de mi, - tengo que vestirme susurro.

Solo pude asentir y como quien no quiere la cosa, me senté en la cama frente a el, Edward abrió su maleta y saco unos boxers, un pantalón de mezclilla y una camisa gris, me guiño un ojo mientras dejaba caer su toalla al suelo, Demonios que perfecto era, me estremecí solo con la imagen de su cuerpo desnudo.

Se puso sus boxers y sus pantalones de mezclilla, cuando se estaba poniendo la camisa se detuvo.

Amor me quieres ayudar? – dijo seductoramente.

Reí tontamente – claro – me puse de pie y camine hasta quedar frente a el, nunca despegue mi mirada de la suya, acerco sus labios a los míos y me beso.

Era extraño besarnos mientras abrochaba su camisa, estaba apunto de revertir la tarea y desabrochársela, aunque aproveche al máximo el momento, acaricie su abdomen y su pecho mientras subía boton a boton, mordió mi labio y me separe cuando termine, acomodando el cuelo de su camisa.

Listo – susurre.

Gracias, señorita – dijo mientras me abrasaba – a que hora veremos a Ángela? – pregunto.

En 5 minutos – conteste.

Has pensado en algo para recompensarla? – fruncí el ceño.

No, pero ya se me ocurrirá… - una idea llego a mi mente.

Que pasa? – se separo levemente.

Ya se que voy a hacer por Ángela y tu me vas a ayudar – sonreí.

En lo que quieras, pero cuéntame – pidió.

Mira, hay un empresario muy importante interesado en ella – Edward sonrío – le regalo un Ferrari, imagina lo interesado que esta en ella – Edward me miro confundido.

Un regalo un poco ostentoso – comento.

Lo se, y se que ella se lo hubiese devuelto de poder hacerlo – fruncí el ceño.

Si, bueno creo que el tipo se excedió – asentí.

Si, pero lo importante es que ella no se atreve a hablarle – explique – es un empresario que conocimos en Grecia, y no sabes como se intereso por ella y se que a ella también, pero mi angie es un poco cobarde – Edward enarco una ceja.

Bueno tan cobarde como yo – ambos reímos.

Entonces hay que ayudar a Ángela a aceptar que le gusta – sugirió Edward.

Si, eso es lo que aremos, yo tengo la tarjeta de Ben y seremos cupido si es necesario – dije decidida.

Serás una cupido muy sexy – susurro en mi oído.

Y tu… ya casi puedo verte con ese pequeño trozo de tela, serás el cupido mas guapo – murmure.

Iba a besarme pero me separe de el – tenemos una cita – gruño.

Vamos entonces – tome mi bolso y salimos de la habitación.

Caminamos por las áreas del club, era realmente enorme y hermoso, lamentaba no haber podido recorrer ni disfrutar todo con Edward, aunque, prefería mil veces nos quedáramos en la habitación.

Ángela nos esperaba sentada en una mesa, mientras tomaba café, al vernos llegar sonrío inmediatamente.

La abrace muy fuerte – eres una mentirosa, pero te quiero – susurre en su oído.

Bella, soy tan feliz, por que tú eres feliz – dijo entre sollozos.

Todo gracias a ti, eres mi mejor amiga – solloce

Te quiero bells – reímos tontamente.

Señoritas que tal si nos calmamos un poco – susurro Edward, estábamos haciendo una pequeña escena, pero no importaba.

OH – Ángela miro alrededor apenada – creo que tienes razón.

Saludo a Edward y le dio un pequeño abraso – ya eres mi cuñadito de nuevo? – bromeo.

Claro – Edward me guiño un ojo.

Nos sentamos y pedimos fruta y pan cakes.

Y bien tortolos, ahora que harán – Edward y yo nos miramos, aun no habíamos hablado profundamente de eso.

Bueno, hoy regresaremos a casa – sonreí – y lo que suceda después no lose – admití.

Bella, tienes un mes libre, por que no te vas a Italia a ver esa casa que quieres – dijo angela.

Italia? – dijo Edward asustado.

Angela rio – por supuesto irías con ella – soltó aire de golpe.

Quieres viajar amor? – pregunto Edward.

Si, bueno, no, es que antes de que llegaras, pensaba en mudarme a Florencia – le conté – comprar una casa ahí – se mordió el labio inferior.

Si, no sabes cuanto me costo persuadirla – dijo Ángela.

No pensabas regresar a Miami? – pregunto Edward.

Agache un poco la mirada – tenia miedo de volver y encontrarme con cosas desagradables – fruncí el ceño.

Entiendo – sonrío levemente – ahora podemos viajar juntos si quieres – como no iba querer viajar con mi ángel.

Seria perfecto – susurre.

Mire a Ángela parecía muy feliz – no saben los feliz que soy de verlos juntos al fin – dijo melancólica.

Todo gracias a ti amiga – tome su mano – pero recuerda que quiero verte igual de feliz.

Se sonrojo al instante – bueno, de eso podemos hablar después – evadió.

Alguna noticia desde Grecia? – pregunte.

Agacho la mirada, angie era muy tímida – pues… algunas, digo, me llamo ayer – sonreí.

Eso es Genial y que le dijiste? – pregunte emocionada.

Emm, estamos aburriendo a Edward – se escudo.

A Edward no le importa verdad amor – le guiñe un ojo.

En lo absoluto, recuerden que tengo una hermana menor y no saben todo lo que Alice Cullen puede contar – todos reímos.

Entonces angie? – presione.

Bueno… me llamo anoche y comenzamos a platicar un poco – tenia que sacarle algo mas.

Y? – me miro apenada.

Le agradecí por el auto, pero inmediatamente le dije tendría que devolvérselo – era lógico – me dijo que la única manera de que lo aceptara, seria que aceptara una invitación a cenar y que ahí se lo entregara – sonreí.

Y aceptaste verdad? – negó.

Le dije que lo pensaría – la mire fijamente – estará en Miami en dos dias – sonreí.

Angie, tienes que ir, imagínate a ese guapo y caballeroso hombre, cenar con el, es el sueño de cualquier mujer – Edward me miro extrañado.

Solo quiero convencerla amor, tu eres el mas hermoso – susurre en su oído y pareció relajarse.

Bella, entiende estoy nerviosa – confeso.

No puedes dejar que el miedo te impida conocerlo – parecía mas confundida.

Ángela, si me permites me gustaría decirte algo – comento Edward.

Claro Edward – acepto angie.

Ángela, se que es difícil aceptar que alguien nos gusta, permitirnos sentir amor, y entregarnos por completo, pero es hermoso amar y ser correspondido – me miro – este hombre tiene miedo al igual que tu, estoy casi seguro, pero su interés por ti es mas grande, tal vez sea un poco excéntrico regalar un auto, tal vez debió mandarte flores, pero el de alguna manera es intentando agradarte y seria justo que te permitieras conocerlo – lo miraba fijamente, sin duda por eso me había enamorado de Edward, nadie pudo haber dicho palabras mas hermosas; al parecer Ángela pensó lo mismo ya que pareció relajarse.

Pero si cuando me conozca no le gusto? – ahí estaba la fuente del problema, Ángela era demasiado insegura.

Como no le vas a gustar – dije un poco exasperada – tendría que ser un tonto, eres maravillosa, hermosa y una gran mujer – se apeno.

Lo dices por que eres mi mejor amiga – rechazo.

Yo también lo pienso y no soy tu mejor amiga – bromeo Edward – solo una gran persona arma una osadía y miente a su mejor amiga, con tal de verla feliz – ella sonrío.

Esta bien, aceptare salir con el, solo es eso una cita – accedió por fin.

Casi comienzo a saltar – Genial, estoy segura de que todo saldrá bien – anime.

Eso espero – contesto.

Sonreí a Edward, lo amaba mas cada minuto que pasaba, el me apoyaba en cualquier cosa y sabia contaría siempre con el.

Platicamos animadamente, Ángela nos dijo que nuestro vuelo salía a las 2pm, nos quedaban poco mas de dos horas para ir por nuestras maletas y partir al aeropuerto.

No te preocupes bella, ahora mismo mando tu maleta, para que te cambies – dijo angie.

Nos vemos en una hora entonces – me despedí.

Nos vemos – se despidió y se fue a su suite.

Edward y yo entramos a nuestra habitación, lo abrace inmediatamente – gracias por se tan comprensivo y ayudarme a convencer a Ángela – dije mientras besaba su cuello.

No en nada amor, se cuanto quieres a Ángela y a decir verdad, yo también la quiero – tomo mi rostro entre sus manos – gracias a ella estamos juntos, ambos fuimos cobardes y ella fue la única que se atrevió a decir la verdad – susurro.

Lo se, y siempre se lo agradeceré – bese su barbilla hasta llegar a a su oído – te amo – susurre.

Yo también – beso levemente mis labios.

Nos separamos a fuerzas, teníamos que empacar todo, Edward se ofreció a hacerlo mientras yo tomaba un baño.

Deje que el agua cayera por mi cuerpo tranquilamente, no quería mas prisas ni urgencias, quería disfrutar cada momento que la vida me ofrecía, tenia a mi familia, y tenia al amor de mi vida, por fin todo parecía perfecto.

Me puse unos jeans y una blusa blanca, Salí del baño depues de unos minutos, las maletas estaban en el umbral de la puerta y Edward recostado mirando televisión, cuando me vio frunció el ceño – creí que me dejarías ayudarte con tu ropa – hizo un puchero.

Me sonroje al instante, aun me avergonzaba estar desnuda frente a Edward – lo siento yo… - acorto la distancia y me beso levemente en los labios –

Tranquila, solo bromeaba, cuando tu estés lista, haremos esa clase de cosas – susurro.

Lo mire tiernamente, no existía nadie tan compresivo y dulce como mi ángel – serás el primero en saberlo – conteste.

Eso espero – sonreímos.

Edward cargo las maletas mientras salíamos de la habitación, Ángela nos esperaba en el área del vestíbulo, junto al encargado.

Listos? – pregunto angie.

Si – contestamos.

Señorita Swan ha sido un placer tenerlos con nosotros – dijo el hombre mientras tendía la mano.

Gracias a usted, Gracias por todo – tenia la impresión de que el sabia los planes de Ángela y Edward; me acerque a el y o bese en la mejilla.

OH, nunca me lavare esta mejilla – dijo emocionado.

Todos reímos – gracias, hasta luego – me despedí.

Hasta pronto – salimos del club.

El Ferrari de Ángela nos esperaba en el estacionamiento – OH, si que se ha excedido – comento Edward.

Lo se – contestamos al mismo tiempo.

Subimos al auto y Ángela condujo hasta el aeropuerto, viajaríamos en mi Jet, que tenia espacio suficiente para el auto de Ángela, al llegar al aeropuerto, era impresionante la cantidad de reporteros que nos esperaban.

Hicieron mil preguntas, iban desde la gira y el concierto final, hasta mi relación con Edward, lo que me incomodo un poco, ya que querría guardarlo solo para nosotros y nuestras familias.

Por fin pudimos abordar y sentarnos en nuestros asientos, Ángela se sentó en los asientos posteriores, me alegro sabes que Mike repentinamente había tomado un vuelo anterior, no quería ningún conflicto, ahora que me sentía tan feliz.

El avión despego y recargue mi cabeza en el hombro de Edward, el rodeo mi cintura con sus brazos.

Descansa un poco amor es un largo viaje – susurro en mi oído.

Lo se, pero el tiempo nunca es suficiente cuando estoy junto a ti – conteste.

Ni la eternidad seria suficiente – respondió.

Bostece inconcientemente – te amo – murmure.

Yo a ti mi niña – acaricio mis cabellos.

Poco a poco me fue quedando dormida, tranquila como hacia mucho timpo no lo hacia.


	42. En Casa De nuevo

Estaba en casa, pero era algo extraño, no era mi casa en Miami, si no de nuevo me encontraba en forks, todo era justo como lo recordaba, tan familiar, por un momento tuve miedo, creía estar en un avión junto a Edward y ahora me encontraba aquí sola, camine desesperada escaleras arriba, en busca de alguna respuesta, pero no encontraba nada, de pronto entre a la habitación que había sido de mis padres, todo parecía como siempre vacío, busque a Charlie por todas partes pero no estaba, de pronto una suave y melodiosa música comenzó a sonar a mis espaldas, gire inmediatamente, reconociendo la melodía.

Frente a mi se encontraba una mujer alta y de piel traslucida como la mía, ojos azules y cabello rubio, algunas arrugas se cernían en su frente debido a la sonrisa que me regalaba.

Sentí desesperación y emoción a la ves, esta imagen era por la que había sufrido mi vida entera y la que Abia añorado cada vez mas.

Mama – susurre.

Bella, mi niña ven conmigo – extendió sus brazos hacia mi.

Quería recorrer la distancia que nos separaba y abrasarla, pero seguía congelada en el mismo lugar.

Mama -solloce.

Que tienes mi niña, por que lloras? – sus facciones se fruncieron.

Mama, te he extrañado tanto, por que te fuiste? – pregunte entre lagrimas.

Mi bella adorada, tuve que hacerlo – las lagrimas caían por sus mejillas.

Te he extrañado tanto – confesé.

Yo también mi niña, ven conmigo – volvió a extender sus brazos hacia mi.

Ahora si no pude mas, me ofrecía ese calor maternal que toda la vida Abia añorado, acorte la distancia, pero para mi mala suerte tropecé y no pude alcanzarla, cuando alce la vista ella Abia desaparecido, me sentí desesperada, la Abia perdido de nuevo, sin poder abrasarla siquiera.

Mama – grite entre sollozos – regresa te lo suplico – rogué.

Bella – una voz me llamaba, pero no era la voz de mi madre.

Amor… despierta – dijo de nuevo.

Sentí un movimiento brusco y desaparecí.

Abrí los ojos violentamente, todo había sido un sueño, como tantas veces, las lagrimas

comenzaron a caer por mis mejilla, y mi respiración era agitada.

Mi amor que sucede – gire la vista Edward me miraba y la preocupación se extendía por todo su rostro.

Acorte la distancia y me abrace a su pecho – solo fue una pesadilla – dije como pude.

Sus brazos me rodearon completamente – tranquila amor, todo esta bien, estoy aquí – acariciaba mi cabello.

Me tranquilice un poco, tenia razón el estaba junto a mi y estaba segura en sus brazos.

Quieres contarme que paso – susurro.

Es.. que fue horrible amor – lo mire – veía a mi madre y corría junto a ella y de pronto desaparecía – solloce.

Tranquila, fue un sueño - beso mi frente.

Lo se y eso es lo que me asusta, estuve tan cerca de ella – confesé.

Me miro tiernamente, con ese brillo de dulzura en los ojos – no sabes lo que daría por que tu madre estuviese junto a ti – murmuro.

Tranquilo mi amor, ella se fue, me abandono sin importarle nada – acaricie su rostro – tu haces suficiente con estar aquí, junto a mi y amarme como lo haces, es lo único que quiero – sonreí levemente.

Si, pero tu madre ha dejado un vacío en ti amor, unos que solo ella puede llenar y no quiero que sufras – explico.

Me acerque a sus labios y los rose levemente – no quier que sigamos hablando de ella, ahora estamos juntos y vamos a casa es lo único que me importa – susurre.

Frunció un poco el ceño – tienes razón, pronto estaremos en casa – respondió.

Que hora es? – pregunte.

Cerca de las diez de la noche – contesto – pronto aterrizaremos – me sorprendí.

Dormí tanto?, unas 7 horas? – el sonrío.

Si mi vida, dormiste profundamente, como un bebe – sonreí.

Mire sus hermoso rostro en la tenue luz del avión – cuando llegue a casa no dormiré nada – susurre.

Una enorme sonrisa de acentúo en sus labios – mmm, es una invitación? – pregunto.

Tal vez, digo si quieres… - insinúe.

Pensaba ir a casa y dormir profundamente, pero me estoy viendo sumamente tentado – susurro en mi oído.

Pues puedes ir a tu casa a dormir, yo me quedare sola en mi habitación, con ese pijama negro que casi no cubre nada – lo rete.

Gruño – me acabas de convencer y mira que soy muy difícil – murmuro.

Reí – si eres demasi ado difícil – me burle.

No me culpes, te amo y te deseo más que a nada – acaricio mis mejillas.

Te entiendo perfectamente – acaricie sus labios.

Acorto la distancia entre nosotros y me beso, sus suaves labios se amoldaron perfectamente a los míos de una manera dulce y concisa, rodee su cuello acercándolo mas a mi y probando su aliento embriagador.

"pasajeros favor de abrochar sus cinturones, en unos minutos aterrizaremos en la ciudad de

Miami" – dijo el piloto.

Nos separamos, con la respiración un poco agitada y sonreímos, Edward abrocho mi cinturón de seguridad y después hizo lo mismo con el suyo, tomo mi mano y la acariciaba suavemente.

Aterrizamos depuse de unos minutos y vi por fin a Ángela, al parecer no era la única que había dormido todo el camino.

Llegamos a mi casa en su auto, no quise que llamáramos a tyler, solo quería llegar a casa lo mas rápido posible y ver a mi padre.

Entramos y todo estaba muy callado, casi me estremecí de estar de nuevo en casa, parecía ser tanto el tiempo que Abia estado lejos.

Sue estaba en la cocina y cuando me miro sonrío y me abraso fuertemente – señorita bella, que alegría me da verla por fin – Sue se Abia quedado a dormir en casa, la mayoría de los días desde mis partida, le Avia rogado no dejara solo a mi padre.

Sue como estas? – correspondí a su abraso – como esta mi padre? – pregunte.

Estamos muy bien, el la espero mucho tiempo, pero se fue a dormir hace una hora, hoy fuimos al parque y estaba muy cansado – explico.

Vaya, me hubiese gustado verlo – conteste – pero mañana, iré a despertarlo temprano – sonreí.

Sue saludo a Ángela y a Edward – joven Edward me alegra muchísimo verlo de nuevo, regresa a trabajar? – pregunto.

Eh, no Sue, Edward es mi novio – conteste feliz.

Novios, eso es maravilloso, yo sabia que arreglarían sus diferencias, son una pareja tan hermosa – Edward y yo nos miramos.

Gracias – contestamos.

Ángela, quédate aquí, no quiero que te vayas sola a esta hora – comente.

No te preocupes, no quiero molestar – enarque una ceja.

Aquí tienes tu habitación – conteste.

Bueno, me quedare, por que se que nunca te ganare – se rindió – iré a descansar entonces – contesto.

Que descanses angie – la abrace.

Igualmente – nos miro divertida, se despidió de Edward y se fue.

Edward cargo nuestras maletas a mi habitación y las dejo en un rincón y se recostó en la cama, comenzó a desabrocharse la camisa y el pantalón, hasta que quedo en boxers.

Me tendió una mano, indicándome que lo acompañara.

Tengo que ir al baño – me justifique – ahora vuelvo – sonrío y asintió.

Tome mi pijama y entre al baño.

Me lave un poco la cara y me peine; después cambie mi ropa por el provocador conjunto negro, me coloque perfume de noche y Salí a la habitación.

Edward seguía en el mismo lugar, pero sus ojos estaban cerrados y sus respiración era acompasada.

Mi ángel si Abia quedado dormido mientras me esperaba, se veía tan tierno así, que me mataría antes de despertarlo.

Camine hasta la cama y me recosté junto a el, procurando no despertarlo, tome una manta y lo cubrí y depuse hice lo mismo conmigo, le di la espalda intentando quedarme dormida, cuando sentí sus brazos envolver mi cintura y su cuerpo pegarse a mi espalda.

Perdón, me dormí un momento – susurro en mi oído – pero, me alegra haberme despertado – me estremecí.

Mi amor, descansa, de que te estas cayendo de sueño – conteste.

Nunca estaría tan cansado como para perderme esto – sus manos recorrieron la tela de la diminuta pijama.

Me gire, para quedar frente a el – no hay prisas, estoy aquí, tenemos toda la vida para amarnos – susurre.

Sonrío – tienes razón, además tu también tienes que descansar – comenzó a acariciarme.

Creo que dormí suficiente – bromee.

Si pero muy incomoda, intenta dormir – me abrazo mas fuerte contra su cuerpo.

Comenzó a tararear nuestra canción y sonreí al instante, una extraña pesadez me invadió por completo, respire su dulce aroma y me perdí en el, en su piel, en su voz, las sombras se apoderaron de mi cual ladronas.

Desperté entre los brazos de mi ángel, la claridad de la mañana se colaba por la ventana, mire a

Edward aun dormía tranquilo, me quede un rato mas así entre sus brazos, acariciándolo levemente.

La puerta de mi habitación se abrió y me senté al instante en la cama, papa entro con una enorme sonrisa en el rostro – bella, mi ni… - lo mire fijamente y luego ambos giramos la mirada, hacia Edward que estaba prácticamente medio desnudo en mi cama.

ISABELA MARIE SWAN, ME PUEDES EXPLICAR QUE SIGNIFICA ESTO – grito Charlie enojado.

Edward se sobre salto y despertó, miro a Charlie en el umbral de la puerta y se puso de pie inmediatamente – señor Swan – miro hacia abajo y se percato que aun seguía en boxers, sentía un calor abrasador inundar mi cara; tomo sus pantalones del buró y se los puso rápidamente.

Señor Swan yo… - Charlie lo miro con odio.

ESTOY ESPERANDO UNA EXPLICACION ISABELLA – me miro fijamente.

Papa, espérame afuera un momento – suplique – ahora salgo y te explico – frunció el ceño.

Esta bien – dijo no muy convencido, pero salio de la habitación.

Escondí mi rostro entre mis manos, no Abia sido la mejor presentación del mundo, ahora Charlie odiaba a Edward, por haber deshonrado a su niña, demonios!.

Bella, yo lo siento amor, yo no quería que las cosas fueran así – Edward hablaba apenado.

Me levante de la cama y lo abrace muy fuerte – tranquilo mi amor, Charlie tiene que aceptar que ya no soy una niña y que nos amamos y vamos a estar juntos – conteste.

Si, pero ahora me odia – agacho la mirada.

Ya veras que se le pasa, cuando te conozca te va a adorar igual que todos – bese su mejilla.

Es que quería hacer las cosa bien y todo salio mal – hizo un lindo puchero.

Nuestra relación no es convencional recuérdalo, pero aun así estamos juntos, es lo importante – acaricie su mejilla.

Quiero hablar con tu padre, explicarle que mis intenciones son las mejores – sonreí.

Lo se, eres un caballero, pero creo que debería explicarle yo primero, no quiero quedarme sin novio – dije asustada.

Pero bella… - lo interrumpí.

Por favor, solo déjame explicarle, después podrás hablar con el – dudo.

Esta bien – accedió por fin – solo por que tu así lo quieres – lo bese levemente.

Te amo, todo estará bien – sonrío.

Yo más – me beso en los labios.

Me cambie la pijama por unos jeans y una blusa rosa, al tiempo que Edward se vestía, me arregle el cabello y me maquille levemente, mire a Edward que me observaba fijamente, parecía asustado.

Tranquilo amor, no es un ogro solo es mi padre – trago en seco.

Si fuese un ogro no me preocuparía – sonreí – pero tu padre es tu única familia y si el no me aprueba – tenia que despejar sus dudas.

Eso no sucederá y ahora mismo iré a hablar con el – me acerque y bese sus labios.

Te amo – susurro.

Yo mas – Salí de la habitación.

Charlie estaba sentado en la mesa de la cocina, tenía sus dedos en el puente de la nariz y el ceño fruncido.

Papa – me miro sombrío.

Siéntate bella – dijo mas calmado.

Me senté el la silla junto a las suya, esperaba los gritos en cualquier momento.

Bella, me puedes explicar quien es ese tipo y que hacia en tu cama medio desnudo? – me sonroje inmediatamente.

Bueno creo que es un poco obvio – casi se atraganta con el café que estaba bebiendo – mira Edward es el hombre que amo y el me ama de la misma manera – explique.

Pero por que no me lo presentaste primero? – pregunto.

Las cosas entre nosotros nunca han sido convencionales, estuvimos separados desde hacia tres meses, desde que me fui de gira – me miro confundido.

Desde cuando lo conoces – dude.

Una semana y media antes de tu accidente – respondí – Edward era mi guardaespaldas – abrió lo ojos.

Te sedujo mientras trabajaba para ti? – dijo alterado.

Las cosas no son así, nos enamoramos desde antes que lo supiéramos, coincidí con el cuando estaba en Londres, fue una sorpresa para ambos, cuando supimos que trabajaría

para mi – enarco una ceja.

Estas segura que no se acerco a ti por interés, tal vez lo sabía desde antes – suspire.

Papa el es Edward Cullen, dime si te suena el apellido – lo pensó un momento.

Cullen, del doctor Carlisle Cullen? – asentí.

Es su padre – pareció sorprendido – así que no veo el tenga necesidad alguna de mi dinero – negó.

Si, su fortuna es inmensa – susurro.

Papa, ahora crees que de verdad nos amamos – pregunte.

Tu si lo amas, pero… el, por que no estuvo contigo en forks apoyándote – reí sin felicidad.

Claro que el estuvo conmigo – me miro confundido – el fue a forks conmigo y me apoyo en eso momentos difíciles, estuvo junto a mi en tu operación.

No entiendo bella, por que se fue, o donde estaba cuando yo desperté, nunca mencionaste nada – explico.

Mordí mi labio – es mi culpa, yo lo lastime, lo obligue a alejarse de mi, lo eche de mi lado, justo cuando me dijeron que estabas bien – una lagrima rodó por mi mejilla, era difícil recordar.

Por que hiciste eso bella, si lo amabas por que lo hiciste – pregunto.

No podía contarle la verdad a Charlie, era un dolor pasado, ahora todo estaba bien, y no quería lastimar a Charlie.

Tuve que hacerlo, pero no quiero recordarlo… después regresamos aquí y me fui de gira – me miraba consternado – todo este tiempo lo he seguido amando y el ami, fue a buscarme papa, fue hasta Londres a buscarme, me perdono – susurre.

Bella, por que dejaste a Edward? – negué.

Algún día te lo contare papa, pero ahora no, ahora estoy feliz, te tengo a ti, a Ángela y a

Edward junto a mi, las personas que mas amo – sonreí.

Me alegra que seas feliz hija, pero por que no hicieron las cosas bien – frunció el ceño – yo aun te veo como mi niña – se sonrojo.

El quería hacer las cosa bien, quería conocerte y pedir tu permiso, pero yo lo convencí de que se quedara – dije avergonzada – no tienes idea de lo lindo que es papa, es inteligente y amable, tiene grandes convicciones, es un hombre maravilloso, se niega a aceptar la fortuna de su padre, el quiero luchar y lograrlo el solo – Charlie sonrío.

Bueno, donde esta ese joven tan maravilloso que describes – lo abrace fuerte.

Gracias papa, no sabes lo importante que es para mi tu aprobación – dije feliz.

Tu felicidad es lo único que importa, hija – susurro – ahora quiero conocerlo – lo bese en la mejilla.

Sue – grite.

Apareció por la puerta – dígame – Charlie sonrío tontamente cuando la vio, se me hizo muy extraño.

Puedes decirle a Edward que venga – asintió.

Ahora le digo – contesto.

Gracias – mire a Charlie de nuevo, no despego su vista de ella, hasta que se fue.

Te la pasaste bien con Sue, estos meses – pregunte.

Eh, Hem, si, ella es muy amable – tartamudeo.

Algo mas? – pregunte.

De que hablas bella – dijo sonrojado.

Nada, olvídalo – lo averiguaría con Sue.

Edward entro a la cocina con ese andar lleno de gracia, parecía un poco preocupado, le sonreí para animarlo y decirle que todo estaba bien.

Señor Swan, soy Edward Cullen – dijo mientras le tendía la mano a Charlie, este la tomo.

Llámame Charlie Edward – dijo amablemente.

Charlie, quiero disculparme por lo que paso hace un rato – dijo apenado.

Tranquilo, bella ya me lo explico todo – Edward me miro confundido, le guiñe un ojo – dice que se aman – comento Charlie.

Así es, amo a bella con toda mi alma y soy afortunado de que ella me corresponda – me estremecí, mi ángel, nunca dejaría de sorprenderme.

Lo eres, mi bella es muy especial – dijo mi padre.

Mas que eso – contesto Edward – por eso quería pedirle su permiso, para que bella sea mi novia – sonreí.

OH, Edward, bella ya es una mujer y puede decidir, pero te agradezco me tomes en cuenta, si ella es feliz contigo, yo no tengo Ningún problema – Edward sonrío y me miro.

Claro que si, quiero ser tu novia – me levante emocionada y lo bese, se escuche como alguien tosían.

Tranquilos muchachos, este viejo, va un poco lento – reímos todos.

Ahora si era completamente feliz, aunque siempre me aria falta mi madre, ya estaba acostumbrada a vivir sin ella, y tenia personas que si me amaban y me apoyaban.

La semana paso muy rápido, Edward Abia regresado a casa de sus padres, estaba esperando le asignaran un nuevo jefe, la idea no me gustaba demasiado, no lo vería tan seguido y estaba mas que acostumbrada a tenerlo junto a mi, aunque no vivíamos juntos, por que no era bueno abusar de la comprensión de mi padre y la idea de tener al novio de su hija viviendo con ella, no era muy reconfortante para el; Edward y yo pasábamos todas las tardes juntos, paseando o íbamos al cine o a bailar, estábamos viviendo nuestra relación como un verdadero noviazgo, aunque el las noches el entrara a escondidas a mi habitación y nos amábamos con locura, con pasión y sobre todo con ese amor que nos invadía lentamente.

Mañana teníamos una reunión en casa de los Cullen, ellos querían conocer a mi padre, los extrañaba, no Abia tenido oportunidad de verlos desde mi regreso y ahora que Edward y yo estábamos juntos de nuevo, ellos volvían a ser parte de mi familia.

Edward me Abia prometido una sorpresa para después de la reunión, así que me sentía un poco ansiosa y preocupada, el sabia que odiaba las sorpresas.

Que tendría entre manos Edward Cullen?.


	43. Detalles

Papa, estas peor que una mujer – me queje.

Tranquila bella, estoy un poco nervioso – contesto.

Charlie tenia mas de una hora cambiándose de camisa, teníamos una reunión en casa de los Cullen, al parecer a papa le aterraba conocerlos por fin.

Papa, no tienes idea de lo amables y cariñosos que son – alenté.

Charlie frunció el ceño – puede ser, pero aun así me pone nervioso conocerlos – enredaba el nudo de su corbata.

Déjame ayudarte – comencé a anudarlo correctamente – todo saldrá bien, además te ves muy bien – le guiñe un ojo.

Eso es mentira bells, soy un viejo arrugado – reí animadamente.

De acuerdo, eres un terco, pero ya tenemos que irnos – tome mi bolso.

Bells – me llamo – te ves hermosa hija – me sonroje.

Gracias papa – mi elección había sido un vestido azul cuello halter y unas zapatillas de tacón beige, el maquillaje natural y el cabello suelto sobre los hombros.

Salimos de casa minutos después, Charlie seguía jugando con la solapa de su saco, lo deje pasar, después de todo yo también estaba un poco ansiosa, según Edward todos estaban incisos por verme de nuevo y conocer a mi padre, pero tenia miedo de que guardaran algún rencor por mi rompimiento inesperado con Edward y por haberme ido de ese modo.

Vaya, si que es una mansión – menciono Charlie.

Tyler se había estacionado frente a los jardines de la mansión Cullen, recordaba la primera vez que Edward me había traído aquí, recordaba todos los miedos y las dudas que rodeaban nuestra relación, tuvimos que pasar demasiado tiempo lejos, para demostrarnos que no podíamos vivir el uno sin el otro.

Camine junto a mi padre hasta el porche, mi guapo y perfecto ángel nos esperaba ahí; de pie recargado en uno de los pilares, baje la vista por su cuerpo sensual, ese pantalón negro se cernía perfectamente a sus piernas, junto a esa camisa azul que le daba a su piel un tono adorable, se veía de lo mas guapo; nuestras miradas se encontraron y la sonrisa de su rostro se ensancho inmediatamente, era tan lindo siempre me recibía con una hermosa sonrisa, que me arrancaba suspiros.

Hola – sonrío – me alegra que ya estén aquí – me miro fijamente.

Gracias por la invitación Edward – intervino Charlie – tienes una casa realmente hermosa – concluyo.

Gracias Charlie, Aunque debo decir que la idea no fue mía – respondió Edward.

La puerta se abrió casi con violencia, dejando salir un pequeño ángel de ojos azules, inmediatamente salto a mis brazos mas que emocionada, me sentí igual por un momento.

Bellaaaaaaaaaaa!!!!!, me alegro tanto de verte – grito.

Yo también Alice, no sabes como te extrañe – dije sinceramente.

Pero ya se ha terminado, ahora ya estas aquí cuñadita – dijo emocionada.

si – afirme – Alice nunca tuve la oportunidad de agradecerte por mi vestido – dije casi con lagrimas en los ojos.

Claro que si, agradeciste públicamente – sonrío – además con el simple hecho de vértelo puesto, fue el mejor de los agradecimientos – dijo melancólica.

Gracias – sonreí.

Bueno usted debe ser el señor Swan – dijo mientras le sonreía a Charlie.

Ehh, si soy Charlie – contesto apenado, Alice lo abraso fuertemente.

Yo soy Alice Cullen, la hermanita de este guapo joven – le guiño un ojo a Edward – venga conmigo, todo quieren conocerlo – jalo a Charlie por el brazo haciéndolo entrar a la casa.

Estaba apunto de entrar cuando sentí un leve jalon en el brazo, Edward me miraba y hacia un puchero de lo mas lindo.

No piensas saludarme – dijo triste.

Me acerque a el rodeando su cintura con mis brazos y acercando mis labios a los suyos, rozándolos levemente.

Hola, mi amor, lo siento – dije sobre sus labios.

Me abraso fuertemente y sonrío – hola mi niña – pego sus labios a los míos.

Con un Sueve movimiento comenzó a moverlos lentamente, dejándome disfrutar el roce de su lengua sobre mis labios, mientras acariciaba sus sedosos cabellos, no podía evitar desear mas cada vez que Edward me besaba, pero tenia que sepárame aunque no lo deseara.

Tenemos que entrar – susurre.

mmm… no quiero, vamos a mi cuarto – dijo sensualmente.

Trague saliva – no podemos, nos esperan – se separo mientras fruncía el ceño.

Eres cruel, si querías mantenerme tranquilo no debiste ponerte ese vestido – me miro de arriba abajo sin ningún pudor – te ves realmente sensual – murmuro.

Me sonroje intensamente – solo me lo puse para que combináramos – señale su camisa – ahora si somos el uno para el otro – sonreí.

Me encanta que pensemos igual – me acerco nuevamente a el – me resulta excitante – demonios que le pasaba hoy a Edward, quería destruir por completo mi frágil auto control.

Tu familia… mi padre… reunión – tartamudee.

Beso mi mejilla – te has salvado, por ahora – susurro.

Tomo mi mano y entramos a su casa, todos se encontraban sentados en la sala, sonrieron intensamente al mirar nuestras manos unidas.

Bella cariño – dijo esme mientras me abrasaba – me alegra que todo este bien – sonreí.

Gracias esme, por permitirme estar aquí de nuevo – dije tímidamente.

No hija, gracias por devolverle esa hermosa sonrisa a mi Edward – dijo melancólicamente.

Carlisle también parecía muy feliz – me alegra verte bella – sonreí.

Gracias por la invitación – dije sinceramente.

Bueno ya sabes que es imposible contener a Alice, mas cuando se trata de ti y Edward – bromeo.

Mire al duendecillo que estaba sentado en el sillón junto a Charlie, al parecer los hermanos hale no se encontraban, pero emmett me miraba divertido, acorto la distancia y me levanto en brazos.

Vaya hermanita, pensé que nunca volverías – dijo entre risas – Aunque ahora eres mucho mas famosa, me pregunto cuanto costara mi playera – sonreí.

Bájala emmett – dijo Edward.

Tranquilo hermanito, recuerda que ya no trabajas para bella – le guiño un ojo – aunque le puedes seguir dando tu protección tu me entiendes…. – Edward se puso rojo como un tomate.

Mire a Charlie, tenia los ojos como platos, sin duda emmett no se media con sus bromas.

Tranquilo Charlie – dijo emmett quitado de la pena – Eddy quiere mucho a bella y siempre la ha respetado – nos guiño un ojo.

Charlie pareció relajarse un poco, mientras le daba otro sorbo a su refresco.

No se encuentran Rosalíe y Jasper – pregunte temerosa, tal vez ellos no me aceptan del todo.

No cariño – respondió esme – han tenido que ir a ver un problema con una de sus propiedades – respire aliviada – pero te dejan sus saludos y se alegran mucho de tenerte de nuevo en casa – me sentí totalmente reconfortada.

Me hubiese gustado saludarlo – comente.

Tranquila, llegaran en unas horas – respondió esme.

Salimos a tomar el te al jardín, Alice no se despegaba de Charlie, rodeándolo de preguntas al azar, Charlie parecía confundido, pero alegre.

Lo siento Charlie – dijo Carlisle – Alice es un torbellino – Alice le saco la lengua.

OH, no Carlisle, Alice en muy linda y amable – dijo firmemente.

Ven, Charlie si me valora, me iré a vivir con el – contesto con fingida indignación, no pudimos evitar reír.

La tarde paso bastante rápido, entre las broma de emmett que mantenían a Edward mas rojo que un tomate y a Charlie al borde de la asfixia.

Edward y yo lo jalamos hacia un rincón de la Terrasa después de que insinuara que Edward debía embarazarme para que no lo dejara.

Gritare si intentan hacerme algo – dijo asustado.

Emmett, tienes la intención de que el padre de bella se la lleve y rompa nuestro noviazgo – dijo serio Edward.

OH, no Eddy, Charlie no haría eso – Edward frunció el ceño.

Emmett – intervine – tu me quieres? – pareció pensarlo.

Claro que si hermanita – dijo animadamente.

Podrías comportarte, por lo menos delante de mi padre – le pedí.

Vamos bella, me encanta molestar a Edward – sonrío.

Si, emmett, pero… - se abrió la puerta dejando ver las rubias cabelleras de los hermanos hale.

Hola familia – saludo rosalie.

Rosalie, menos mal que llegaron, emmett se ha portado como un niño toda la tarde – dijo esme desesperada – no ha dejado de molestar a bella – rosalie frunció el ceño.

Emmett Cullen – dijo seria.

OH, OH, ahora si estoy en problemas – parecía realmente asustado, Edward y yo nos reímos de el.

Después de regañar a emmett y decirle que si no se comportaba dormiría solo una semana, se acerco a mi apenada.

Hola bella – dijo mientras me abrasaba – lamento el mal comportamiento de emmett ya lo conoces – dijo resignada.

Me alegra verte – conteste – no te preocupes por emmett, es un niño grande - ambas reímos.

Salude al Jasper, el esposo de Alice, parecía contento de verme – es bueno verte bella – dijo amablemente – no te imaginas a Edward durante tu ausencia, parecía un león enjaulado – bromeo.

Mire a mi ángel, tenia las mejillas sonrosadas y me miraba dulcemente, jamás volvería a dejarlo, prefería morir que hacerlo.

Carlisle y mi padre platicaban animadamente, un largo rato se la pasaron discutiendo sobre equipos de beis bol, me alegraba que Charlie se sintiera a gusto, aunque los Cullen tenía ese don de hacerte sentir en casa.

Edward me abraso por la cintura – bella quiero mostrarte algo – susurro en mi oído.

Donde – pregunte.

Esta en mi habitación – contesto – tenemos que subir – enarque una ceja.

No podemos tardar – aclare.

Sonrío – vamos – tomo mi mano y me condujo por la Terrasa.

A donde van tarotolos – dijo Alice mientras entrábamos a la cocina.

Le mostrare algo a bella – le guiño un ojo.

OH, si, no tarden mucho hermanitos – dijo mientras salía a la Terrasa.

Edward me codujo por las escaleras y me cubrió los ojos con sus manos, mientras abría una puerta y nos hacia entrar.

Lista? – pregunto.

Vamos Edward, ya quiero ver – me queje.

De acuerdo – quito sus manos de mis ojos.

Mire la habitación y no pude evitar reír y tener ganas de llorar al mismo tiempo, me sentí rara mente emocionada, Edward me abraso por la espalda, yo aun no le contestaba nada.

Te gusta? – pregunto.

Volví a mirar el espacio, en la esquina había una enorme cama blanca y dos buros a los lados, era blanca con beige y tenia un sinfín de aparatos electrónicos que ni siquiera pude identificar, pero Edward no se refería a eso.

En una de las paredes habían pagadas cientos de fotos mías, de revistas, promocionales de las giras, estudios que había hecho, y algunas que ni siquiera recordaba; parecía la habitación de un fan y no de mi sensual novio.

Edward yo… - no pude continuar.

Mi amor, yo soy tu fan numero uno – susurro en mi oído – el que mas te ama y necesita de ti – gire para mirarlo, se veía tan hermoso.

Te amo – susurre.

Yo mas – contesto con una enorme sonrisa.

Me acerque a el abrasándolo de la cintura y besando su barbilla, su cuello y rozando levemente sus labios.

Edward, eres todo lo que puedo desear, tu y tu familia son maravillosos, eres el amor de mi vida y será así hasta el ultimo de mis alientos – dije sobre sus labios.

Me abraso y nos tumbo sobre la gran cama blanca.

Te deseo amor, mas que a nada, te amo – comenzó a besar mi cuello – no sabes cuantas noches he soñado contigo en esta cama – me estremecí ante sus palabras y sus caricias.

Edward… - susurre – tenemos que bajar – acariciaba suavemente mi brazo.

Lo se, pero quédate un ratito aquí conmigo – sus ojos eran suplicantes.

Esta bien – sonreí.

Se acostó y me atrajo a su pecho mientras rodeaba mi cintura con sus brazos, acariciaba y besaba mi cabello.

Edward, me vas a decir cual es la sorpresa que tienes para mi? – pregunte.

Dejaría de ser una sorpresa – susurro – además hoy en la noche lo sabrás – contesto.

A donde iremos – pregunte.

Bueno primero iremos a cenar y después todo depende de ti – me levante levemente y lo mire.

No entiendo – dije confundida.

Tranquila, espero todo salga bien – sonrío – y verte completamente feliz – no entendía nada de lo que Edward decía.

Soy completamente feliz – acaricie su mejilla – te tengo a ti – tomo mi mano y la beso suavemente.

Tan feliz como yo – susurro.

Nos quedamos un rato en silencio, disfrutando nuestras caricias y simplemente nuestra compañía.

Edward – lo llame – ya sabes con quien vas a trabajar? – pregunte.

Me temo que si – dijo inseguro – aunque solo es un mes – fruncí el ceño.

Amor por favor… trabaja para mi de nuevo, no puedo estar tanto tiempo sin ti – suplique.

Mi niña, no hay algo que deseara mas, pero no puedo, recuerda que tenemos que mantener nuestro noviazgo como una relación normal – hice un puchero.

No quiero una relación normal – me queje – solo quiero tenerte junto a mi y poder besarte – comencé a dejar suaves besos en sus labios.

Bella… tenemos que hacerlo – insistió.

Esa bien – me rendí – pero dime con quien trabajaras? – frunció los labios.

Eh, yo… prométeme que no te enojaras – pidió.

Por que? – pregunte insegura.

Es… Catherine vulturi – abrí los ojos de espanto.

QUE? – Casi grite – NO EDWARD, NO VAS A ESTAR CON ELLA – dije histérica.

Bella tranquila amor – me abraso – solo voy a trabajar para ella, tu sabes que yo solo te amo a ti – dijo amorosamente.

SI, PERO ELLA TE DESEA LO SE! – una furia inmensa me invadía – no quiero que este cerca de ti – estaba mas que celosa, no quería a esa "zorra" cerca de mi Edward!

Bella mírame – tomo mi rostro entre sus manos – yo jamás te traicionaría, no necesito hacerlo, tu me das todo y mas de lo que pudiera desear amor, eres la única mujer con la que quiero compartir mi vida y mi cama – fruncí el ceño.

Confío en ti, pero no en ella - confesé.

Solo es un mes amor, y solo será durante el día, estaremos juntos todas las noches y los fines de semana – acaricio mis mejillas – te amo, no quiero que discutamos por esto, puedes apoyarme - pidió.

Demonios, estaba celosa y totalmente molesta, solo de imaginarme a cualquier mujer insinuándosele a mi ángel, me ardía la sangre; pero en cierta parte el tenia razón, yo confiaba totalmente en el y estaba segura que yo era la única mujer a la que el amaba y con la única que compartía sus noches, siempre lo apoyaría aunque me costara todo mi autocontrol hacerlo.

Claro que voy a apoyarte mi amor, siempre lo Hare – susurre.

Sonrío ampliamente – lo se, te amo – beso suavemente mis labios.

Yo te amo mas – conteste.

Bajamos de nuevo a la Terrasa, habíamos llegado a un acuerdo, si Edward no se sentía cómodo trabajando con ella después de aquel mes, renunciaría inmediatamente, sabia que nuestra relación era mas importante que cualquier cosa.

Papa se puso de pie cuando nos vio llegar – bella, me gustaría ir a descansar – sonreí,

De acuerdo – conteste.

Nos despedimos de la familia Cullen, les agradecí enormemente su hospitalidad.

No es nada bella, sabes que te queremos – contesto esme – esperamos nos visiten mas seguido – asentí.

Por supuesto – conteste.

Alice y Edward nos acompañaron a la puerta – adiós Charlie ha sido un placer – dijo Alice.

Igual Alice eres muy amable, hasta luego Edward – tendió su mano y Edward la tomo.

Adiós Charlie – papa entro en la limusina.

Bella, tienes que ir a mi taller, tengo unos diseños inspirados en ti y quiero que te los pruebes todos – dijo Alice mientras me abrasaba.

Ahí estaré no lo dudes – conteste.

Nos vemos entonces – se despidió, solo me despedí con la mano.

Te veo en la noche – murmuro Edward mientras me abrasaba.

Claro, ya quiero saber que sorpresa me espera – dije impaciente.

Pronto lo sabrás – susurro – hasta la noche – beso suavemente mis labios.

Adiós – me despedí.

Charlie no comento nada durante el camino pero parecía contento por haber conocido a los Cullen, cuando llegamos a casa se sentó en la sala y yo lo seguí.

Bella, me alegra haber conocido a los Cullen, son muy buenas persona y te quieren mucho – sonreí.

Lo se, yo también los quiero mucho – conteste.

me alegra saber que tendrás cerca a personas como ellos cuando yo me vaya – dijo serio,

Papa insistes con esa idea de regresar a forks? – pregunte.

Bella, mi vida esta haya, mi trabajo – insistió.

Lo se pero ya no tienes por que trabajar – arrugo la frente.

Me gusta mi trabajo bella, y extraño mi casa – dijo melancólicamente.

De acuerdo, pero espera un poco mas – pareció pensarlo.

Lo pensare cariño – contesto – ahora iré a descansar un poco – se levanto.

De acuerdo – se despidió.

No quería que papa se fuera y menos por la cercanía de Jacob, pero no podía impedirle regresar, el tenia una vida establecida en forks y era normal que la extrañara.

Entre a mi habitación y mire el reloj, aun faltaban un par de horas para que Edward llegara; tome mi Mobil y le marque a Ángela, casi no la había visto estos días.

Bueno – contesto.

Ángela, como estas? – pregunte.

Hola bella, estoy bien, como te fue en la reunión – pregunto.

Muy bien, todo salio bien – sonreí – pero dime donde has estado – indague.

Fui secuestrada – dijo – estoy en los Ángeles – me extraño mucho.

Que haces ahí? – pregunte.

Escuche un suspiro – fui a mi reunión con Ben en un restaurante en Miami, y lo que me esperaba era un chofer, que me llevo al aeropuerto, me subieron a un jet privado y llegue a los Ángeles, tenemos una cita a las 8 – sonreí ampliamente.

Eso es genial angie – dije feliz – aunque Ben siempre se va un poco a los extremos – admití.

Lo se bella y estoy demasiado nerviosa de volver a verlo – contesto.

El te gusta mucho verdad? – se escucho un largo silencio.

Si bella, demasiado y me asusta – confeso.

No tienes nada que temer, la próxima vez que te vea quiero que me presentes a Ben como tu novio – bromee.

Bella, es muy pronto – contesto.

Para el amor no hay tiempos, te lo digo yo – escuche su risa.

Tienes razón, y como va todo con Edward – pregunto.

Bien, saldremos en un rato, dice que me tiene una sorpresa – le conté.

OH, con lo mucho que te gustan - Dijo irónica.

Si, ya lo sabes – conteste – bueno angie platicamos después, tienes que prepararte para tu cita – le recordé.

Te quiero, nos vemos – se despidió.

Te quiero suerte – conteste y colgó.

Me alegraba tanto por Ángela, por fin encontraría su felicidad, a lado de un hombre que realmente la merecía.

Tome un baño y me arregle, lo único que sabia es que iríamos a cenar, me puse un vestido negro y corto y unas zapatillas del mismo color, maquillaje cargado y el cabello arreglado en u chongo.

Edward me aperaba en la puerta vestido con un elegante traje negro y un ramo de rosas en las manos.

Wohh, bella, estas… preciosa – me miro de arriba abajo.

Gracias, tu estas muy guapo – conteste sonrojada – son para mi? – señale las flores.

Claro, perdón – me las tendió – espero que te gusten – sonrío.

Son hermosas, gracias – conteste.

Nada comparadas contigo – acaricio mi mejilla.

Entramos para que pusiera las flores en un jarrón y después salimos tomados de la mano, su volvo plateado nos esperaba estacionado.

Ya me dirás a donde vamos – dije mientras comenzaba a conducir.

Vamos a ir a cenar – contesto – comida Italia – sonreí.

Llegamos a un elegante restaurante a las afueras de la ciudad, y nos condujeron a una mesa en un área apartada, tenia una hermosa vista hacia la playa.

Pedimos champagne y pasta; Edward me miraba fijamente.

Esto es hermoso Edward, gracias por traerme – sonrío.

No es nada, solo quiero tener tu compañía y que compartamos cosas – contesto.

Cenamos tranquilamente bajo la Sueve luz de la luna, la brisa del mar jugaba con el cabello de Edward dándole un toque de irrealidad, parecía un espejismo, uno muy hermoso.

Terminamos de cenar y pedimos un pastel de chocolate, mi ángel me daba de comer en la boca y yo a el, lo batía intencionalmente para después limpiarlo con mis labios, me divertía tanto estar con el, el tiempo se hacia inexistente.

Bella, tengo algo para ti, antes de dártelo quiero que sepas que te amo y lo único que deseare siempre es tu felicidad – lo mire confundida – se que no podemos crear un futuro si no conocemos del todo nuestro pasado, no quiero ver temor en tus ojos mi niña – saco un sobre de su saco y me lo tendió – si tu quieres juntos podemos buscar las respuestas que necesitas – concluyo.

Edward no entiendo – jugué con el sobre entre mis manos.

Ábrelo y sabrás que pasa – contesto.

Nerviosa abrí el sobre, Edward nunca se ponía misterioso y eso me preocupaba.

Antes de comenzar a leer mire a Edward, tomo mi mano y la entrelazo con la suya – te amo, estoy aquí amor – susurro.

Conforme mis ojos recorrían las palabras escritas en la hoja, me sentía mas confundida cada vez, las lagrimas se asomaban sobre mis ojos, parecía irreal lo que leía en aquel simple papel, mire a Edward consternada, me sentía desecha.

Edward… - solloce.

Se puso de rodillas frente a mi y me abraso, lo rodee fuertemente con mis brazos, lo necesitaba mas que nunca.

Tranquila mi amor, estoy aquí – susurro.

Ed…Ward, como averiguaste esto – dije entre lagrimas.

Contrate un investigador privado mi amor, se como has sufrido por su ausencia, ahora puedes buscar las respuestas que necesitas – dijo firmemente.

Ella esta aquí, en Miami – dije entre dientes – como es eso posible? – no daba fe de mis propias palabras.

El destino – contesto.

Tengo miedo Edward – susurre.

Miedo de que? – pregunto.

Amor… y si no me quiere, si voy y la busco y no quiere verme – dije insegura.

Bella, no creo que exista alguien en este mundo, al que esta carita y este enorme corazón no puedan conquistar – sonrío – todas las personas que te conocemos te amamos mi niña, y ella debe amarte mas que cualquier persona, tienes que conocer su historia – mordí mi labio.

Estarás conmigo… digo me acompañaras a… - tartamudee.

Estaré contigo en todo momento – contesto, sonreí tristemente.

Gracias, por ayudarme, es muy importante para mi – me beso levemente.

Todo lo que es importante para ti, es vital para mi, te amo – me miro dulcemente.

Te amo - conteste.

Edward era mi ángel, me ofrecía esta oportunidad enorme de descubrir una parte fundamental de mi vida, estaba junto a mí y me apoyaría hasta el final, hasta donde esto pudiese llegar.

Leí una vez mas sobre la hoja, había una línea que hacia mi corazón saltara de nerviosismo y miedo.

Renne Dwyer, 45 años, zona norte Liberty City #408, Miami florida.


	44. Mi pasado Futuro

Edward, estoy demasiado nerviosa, no crees que… debería de esperar, digo, podría ser mal momento yo… -- tartamudeaba.

Bella – me miro dulcemente – has atrasado esto por una semana; si tu me dices que quieres olvidarlo y continuar con tu vida normal – sonrío – yo lo acepto, pero te conozco y se que quieres aclarar todas tus dudas – tomo mi mano.

Desde aquella noche que Edward me había ofrecido esta oportunidad de reencontrarme con mi madre estaba aterrada, venían miles de imágenes de ella a mi cabeza, a pesar de los años su rostro seguía plasmado en mi memoria, tenia miedo de su rechazo, después de todo si ella me Abia abandonado era por que no me quería, porque n le importaba, por eso le di largas al asunto.

Edward había comenzado a trabajar para mi desgracia, los chismes por parte de las revistas no se hacían esperar, insinuando que el tenia un romance con Catherine aun siendo mi novio; no podía evitar arder de celos al ver la fotos… pero todo se disolvía cuando Edward entraba a mi habitación por las noches y me demostraba de mil maneras diferentes que me amaba tanto como yo a el, me insistía en que no debía tener miedo e intento persuadirme de decírselo a Charlie, pero si yo estaba nerviosa no quería imaginar como se pondría mi padre, seguía insistiendo en irse a forks y seguramente si le comentaba lo de mi madre, no dudaría un segundo en hacerlo.

Estábamos dentro de el volvo de Edward, era fin de semana y habíamos pasado toda la mañana en mi casa, después de muchas horas había aceptado por fin ir en busca de la verdad.

Estas lista? – Pregunto.

Lo mire fijamente, esa hermosa sonrisa que siempre me ofrecía, me daba fuerzas – en lo absoluto – rió levemente – pero vamos – concluí.

Condujo por las calles cada vez mas hacia el sur, según el investigador Renne vivía en uno de los barrios mas pobres de Miami, sentía un nudo en la garganta cada vez que nos acercábamos mas.

Bella, sabes que te amo y estaré ahí en todo momento – dijo edward.

Lo se, gracias mi amor, por todo – dije sinceramente.

No es nada, yo también quiero conocer a mi suegra – bromeo.

Espero que ella quiera conocernos – murmure.

Oye, basta ya de pensar eso – apretó fuerte mi mano – es tu madre y te va a adorar cuando te vea, eres la creatura mas adorable que exista – bufe.

Eso lo dice por que me amas – conteste.

Te amo – dijo seguro – pero eres maravillosa, millones de personas lo piensan – fruncí el ceño.

Pero amor si ella… - me interrumpió.

Bella, si ella no te quiere, estará cometiendo el error mas grande de su vida, pero estoy aquí, tienes a tu padre, a Ángela… mi familia te considera parte de ella, tienes a muchas personas que te queremos – sonreí levemente – pero no quiero que saque conclusiones antes de tiempo – concluyo.

No conteste, Edward tenia razón, tenia a muchas personas especiales junto a mi, pero eso no mitigaba el dolor que sentiría si mi madre no me quisiera.

Las calles estaban llenas de basura y las casas en ruinas, era un barrio bastante feo, y parecía peligroso, me sentí preocupada por que ella vivía allí.

Llegamos – murmuro Edward – esta es la dirección – señalo hacia la ventana.

La casa era vieja y de colores deslavados, era pequeña y las ventanas estaban rotas, la basura estaba e la banqueta y tenia un pequeño porche con una llanta de columpio, mis piernas temblaron levemente, sentía mi corazón casi saltar de mi pecho.

No note cuando Edward se Abia bajado y me Abia abierto la puerta.

Ven aquí – dijo mientras me ayudaba a salir y me abrasaba fuerte – todo saldrá bien, estoy casi seguro – beso mi cabello – relájate un poco.

Lo estoy intentando de verdad – conteste – pero no es fácil – me miro fijamente.

Odio verte sufrir – acaricio mi mejilla – quiero verte feliz – susurro.

Me acerque y bese suavemente sus labios – lo soy, y si ella me acepta lo seré mas – sonreí.

Vamos – tomo mi mano.

Caminamos por el pequeño camino de piedras, mi corazón estaba prácticamente fuera de mi cuerpo, mis manos sudaban y mis piernas temblaban levemente.

Nos acercamos a la puerta y Edward toco , apretó el agarre de mi mano, y me miro infundiéndome valor, respire profundamente cuando escuche la puerta abrirse, este era el momento que mas Abia esperado desde hacia tantos años.

La puerta se abrió por completo pero no era lo que yo esperaba, solté aire de pronto; frente a nosotros estaba una pequeña, bueno en realidad parecía una adolescente, tenia puesto sus audífonos y miraba hacia su reproductor.

Edward me miro confundido y aclaro la garganta, ella levanto la vista y sonrío levemente, su cabello rubio y lacio caía sobre sus hombros, tenia un rostro muy hermoso y unos ojos azules bastante profundos, me pareció demasiado familiar.

Se quito los audífonos – OH, disculpen – dijo apenada – en que puedo servirles – pregunto amablemente mientras me miraba fijamente.

Edward me miro y al ver que no decía nada hablo el – hola pequeña, buscamos a la señora Renne Dwyer – dijo Edward amablemente.

Yo… - seguía mirándome de una manera muy extraña – mama salio con mi padre – contesto.

Me quede helada por un segundo, ya sabia por que me era tan familiar aquella niña, ella era mi hermana, hija de mi madre, sus ojos azules eran inconfundibles, me sentí dolida por un momento, ella no me quería me había abandonado y ahora tenia otra familia, luche por contener las lagrimas que acechaban - mis ojos.

A que hora regresara pequeña? – pregunto Edward.

Ella paresia confundida, sus ojos no se despegaban de mi – quienes son ustedes? - Pregunto

Mi nombre es Edward – sonrío – y ella es bella… - Edward se detuvo al escuchar un grito ahogado.

Bella! – Grito – No puede ser…. Bella Swan – grito de nuevo – esto no puede ser cierto – dijo emocionada.

Me miraba fijamente con una enorme sonrisa en sus labios, era muy hermosa, sentí un apretón en el corazón, ella era mi hermana, la hermana que siempre Abia querido, aunque estas no eran las mejores circunstancias.

Pero… esto no es posible – dijo nerviosa – que haces a qui?, digo, me alegra que estés aquí, pero que busca una persona como tu en un ligar como este – señalo su alrededor – no sabes como he soñado con conocerte algún día, seguramente esto es un sueño – se movía nerviosamente.

Tranquila – hable por fin – dime primero como te llamas? – pregunte curiosa.

Se detuvo y me miro fijamente – yo, yo… me llamo, eh, Ariadna – sonrío ampliamente; limpio su mano en su blusa y me la tedio tímidamente.

Sonreí y la tome al instante, Ariadna parecía una niña desprotegida, se veía tan tímida, cuando tome su mano sentí ese calor familiar, no pude evitar el impulso y la abrace, dejando salir las lagrimas de mis ojos, tenia una hermanita y Abia encontrado por fin a mi madre aunque no sabia su reacción, me sentí esperanzada; ella rodeo mi cintura con sus brazos y me apretó fuerte.

Señorita bella, por que llora? – su voz sonó triste.

Me separe levemente y me limpie las lagrimas – tranquila, es solo que estoy emocionada – respondí – me alegra mucho conocerte – sonreí.

Enserio? – Dijo incrédula – esto es increíble, digo, soy su fan – se sonrojo.

Sonreí y mire a mi ángel, tenia una enorme sonrisa en su rostro, sus ojos eran dulces y tiernos, el entendía perfectamente lo que pasaba y nuevamente me reiteraba su apoyo.

Mira Ariadna el es Edward mi novio – dije sonriente.

Si, lo se – contesto – lo he leído en las revistas – concluyo.

Mucho gusto señorita – Edward le tendió la mano – eres muy linda, cuantos años tienes? – pregunto amablemente.

Eh, yo… 15 años – contesto apenada.

Quince años? – Dije sorprendida – ya eres toda una señorita – agacho la mirada.

Mi madre Abia tardado algunos años en volver a tener hijos… se sentiría culpable por haberme abandonado?.

Y tienes hermanos? – pregunte.

No soy hija única, mama no quiso tener mas hijos – frunció el ceño.

Tu… querías hermanos? – la mire expectante.

Si, siempre quise una hermana, abría sido mas fácil – dijo triste.

Medite su respuesta, a que se refería con mas fácil, mire a Edward y parecía igualmente intrigado.

Disculpe señorita bella, no sabe cuanto me alegro de que este aquí, es como un sueño hecho realidad… pero me sorprende, conoce a mi madre? – pregunto confundida.

Me sentí nerviosa, no creía fuese lo mejor decirle la verdad por ahora – eh, si, necesito hablar con ella – conteste.

Sonrío – quieren pasar, pueden esperarla – dijo esperanzada.

Su carita me rompió el corazón, como podía sentir tanto por esta niña que apenas conocía, seguramente eso de que la "sangre llama" era cierto.

Que tal si vamos por un helado – sugirió Edward.

Si, vamos, te gustaría? – pregunte; señorío ampliamente.

Claro, aunque no debería salir, papa se puede molestar – frunció el ceño.

Regresaremos pronto, antes que ellos – sugirió Edward.

Esta bien, me pondré mis tenis, pasen – hizo un gesto con la mano.

Caminamos hasta llegar a una pequeñas sala de estar, el interior de la casa no era mejor que el exterior, en una esquina había una mesa rota con unas sillas descoloridas, la sala tenia solo un gran sillón de cuero deslavado frente a un televisor viejo; algunas fotos en las paredes y focos sobresalidos, eran condiciones muy humildes, mi casa de forks era una mansión comparado con esto, me sentí triste de que mi madre y mi hermanita vivieran en estas condiciones, las paredes ni siquiera estaban pintadas.

Bella, no te sientas mal – susurro Edward, mientras apretaba mi mano.

No puedo evitarlo, mira esto – murmure.

Listo – dijo Ariadna.

Vamos entonces – dijo Edward.

Caminamos hasta donde se encontraba el auto de Edward, me abrió la puerta y después hizo lo mismo con ella.

Tu auto es muy bonito – le dijo a Edward.

Gracias, cuando quieras – bromeo, ambos reímos.

Hablas en serio? – Pregunto ella – acabo de aprender a conducir – me gire para mirarla asustada.

Que? – casi grite – tu conduciendo? – La imagine a ella tan pequeña e indefensa detrás de un volante.

Eh, si, mi amigo Alec me ha enseñado, su padre le ha regalado un Nissan muy viejo, pero aun sirve – dijo apenada.

Tendré que cruzar algunas palabras con tu amigo – dije molesta – aun eres muy pequeña es muy peligroso que conduzcas – agacho la mirada.

Tranquila bella – dijo Edward – yo aprendí a conducir a esa edad no es tan peligroso – le guiño un ojo.

Tu por que eres un aventurero y atrevido – ambos sonrieron.

Llegamos hasta un pequeño parque, había una heladería enfrente, Edward bajo por los helados, casualmente ambas amábamos el de chocolate.

Señorita bella… - la interrumpí.

Llámame bella – le anime.

Bella, que se siente ser tan famosa? – su pregunta me sorprendió.

Bueno, es muy bueno cuando puedes ver el cariño de los fans y puedes ayudar a las personas – sonreí – pero los reporteros son un asco a veces – gruñí.

Lose, me enoja mucho cuando sacan notas amarillistas sobre ti, creo que con tu talento debería ser suficiente, aunque supongo que es su negocio – concluyo.

Nos quedamos un momento en silencio, tenía muchas preguntas y aun pocas respuestas

A que se dedican tus padres – pregunte por fin.

Bueno, mama trabaja como recepcionista en un hospital del centro y papa… el por ahora esta desempleado – dijo contrariada.

Ha, y tu estudias? – asintió.

Si, voy en último año de secundaria – me contó.

Y que mas te gusta hacer – necesitaba saber mas cosas sobre ella y mi madre.

Me encanta bailar – dijo triste.

Eso te entristece? – pregunte contrariada.

No… es solo que, antes llegaba a clases, pero mama ya no pudo pagármelas y tuve que dejarlas, lo entiendo ella se esfuerza mucho, pero aun así me duele haberlo dejado – contesto melancólica.

Sentí ganas de abrasarla, mi madre tenia un trabajo en el que no ganaba lo suficiente, su padre era desempleado, se podía ver todas las carencias que sufrían; pero no seria mas axial, yo las ayudaría desde ahora, esperaba mi madre no me aborreciera tanto como para aceptar mi ayuda.

Tranquila, pronto todo se arreglara, confía en mi – sonrío y asintió.

Edward regreso con tres helados de chocolate en las manos – hermosas señoritas, aquí tienen – nos tendió los helados.

Gracias caballero – respondí – veo que también has comprado de chocolate? – señale su helado.

Me encanta el chocolate – pero no miraba el helado, me miraba fijamente a mi, contrólate bella – me repetí.

Edward condujo de nuevo a la casa, ella parecía feliz, comía animadamente su helado, como reaccionaria cuando se enterara que era mi hermana, me dejaría mi madre estar cerca de ella?.

No puede ser – murmuro Ariadna.

Que sucede - pregunte.

Mis padres han llegado – señalo una camioneta Ford bastante vieja, que estaba estacionada frente a la casa.

Edward se estaciono detrás de la camioneta, y bajo para abrirnos la puerta; caminamos hasta la puerta y Ariadna la abrió.

Esperen un momento por favor – nos pidió preocupada.

Tranquila – le dije, pero era mas para mi, mis manos sudaban de nuevo, ahora si, por fin mi madre estaba a unos pasos de mi.

Ella entro y Edward me tomo de la mano infundiéndome valor, se escucharon algunas voces dentro, mas bien parecían gritos, me preocupe, la habíamos metido en problemas.

_**Te he dicho mil veces que no salgas sin permiso – pude distinguir la voz de n hombre.**_

_**Papa, lo siento, es que buscan a mama y Salí un momento con ellos – se justificaba.**_

_**Me importa un comino, te daré tu merecido – gritaban de nuevo.**_

_**No te atrevas a tocarla – intervino una voz femenina,**___mis huesos temblaron y mi corazón latió desbocado al escucharla.

_**No te metas – decía el hombre – o tu también recibirás tu merecido – amenazaba.**_

Edward me miro horrorizado al escuchar también las amenazas y toco la puerta sin esperarlas.

_**Quien demonios es – grito de nuevo el hombre.**_

_**Buscan a mama – repitió Ariadna.**_

_**Ahora voy – grito la mujer.**_

Pasaron segundos, pero talvez pudieron ser horas, la puerta se abrió por fin dejando ver claramente a dos personas, la primera era Ariadna que me sonreía apenada… y la otra… esa era imagen añorada, esos ojos azules que me miraban fijamente, algunas arrugas acentuadas y una pestañas pronunciadas; mi corazón dolido desde mi infancia, se rompió al verla de nuevo, sentí unas lagrimas rodar por mis mejillas y mi mano apretar exageradamente la de Edward.

Be…lla – su voz se quebró al decir mi nombre.


	45. Odiarte imposible

Be…lla – su voz se quebró al decir mi nombre.

Intente hablar y decir algo, pero las palabras no salían de mi boca, eran tantas las sensaciones, pero lo que pensé mas claro sentir… rencor, no existía solo era un enorme anhelo.

Sus ojos azules se avían vuelto vidriosos repentinamente, quería correr y abrasarla, pero estas dudas, este enorme miedo me lo impedía.

Bella, que haces aquí? – hablo por fin.

Mire a Edward en busca de palabras o algún estimulo que me devolviera la voz, sonrío dulcemente, tu puedes bella – me repetí.

Yo… eh, no quería, molestar… perdón por… venir, yo solo – tartamudeaba como una idiota sin duda los nervios me tenían acorralada.

Mama de donde conoces a bella? – pregunto Ariadna – por que nunca lo avías mencionado? – me miro a mi y después a Ariadna de nuevo, la duda estaba reflejada en su rostro.

Bella, pasa por favor – sonó casi como un susurro.

Apreté la mano de Edward y lo conduje hacia la sala, ahí estaba sentado desparramado en el sillón con una cerveza en la mano un hombre rubio de tez clara, bestia unos vaqueros gastados y una playera sport, este era el esposo de mi madre.

Se levanto del sillón y nos miro, sus facciones eran duras, me asusto un poco, de este hombre provenían lo gritos y las amenazas que se avían escuchado.

Quien demonios son – dijo groseramente.

Ariadna agacho la mirada apenada y Edward me apretó contra su costado de manera protectora.

Ariadna, ve a tu habitación por favor – pidió mi madre.

Pero mama yo… - la interrumpió.

No escuchaste señorita, ve a tu habitación – dijo seria.

Frunció el ceño y me miro, corrió hasta donde estaba y me abraso – espero no te vayas sin despedirte – dijo triste.

Nunca haría eso pequeña – susurre.

Con permiso – dijo antes de salir.

Renne te estoy esperando – exigió el hombre.

Ella dudo, pero al fin hablo – Phil ella… tengo que hablar con ella antes de decirte algo – explico.

El hombre la miro molesto y después se acero a ella y la tomo por el brazo – sabes que no me gustan los juegos – casi grito.

Edward me soltó y camino hasta ellos – suéltela – exigió.

El hombre lo miro confundido, yo casi temblaba ante la escena, el hombre era alto, pero sin duda mi ángel lo sobrepasaba con todos esos músculos tan bien definidos.

Quien te crees para meterte en los problemas que tengo con mi esposa – recrimino.

Le he dicho que la suelte, solo un cobarde trata de esa manera a una dama – el hombre gruño, pero la soltó.

Esta bien? – pregunto Edward.

Si gracias – contesto – podrían dejarnos solas unos minutos – Edward asintió y miro al hombre, este parecía enfurecido por la petición.

Mas te vale que tengas un a buena explicación – dijo antes de salir de la sala.

Edward se acerco a mi y me beso levemente en los labios – estaré afuera mi amor, llámame si necesitas algo – asentí y sonreí levemente, mientras el salía dejándome sola, frente a mi fantasma.

Quieres sentarte – ofreció.

Asentí levemente y me senté en el sillón, ella hizo lo mismo quedando solo a unos centímetros míos.

Estas aquí en busca de repuestas? – pregunto.

Asentí levemente – por que? – dije al fin, la preguntas que Abia formulado en mi mente muchos años atrás.

Porque te abandone, porque nunca regrese, porque todos estos años he estado al pendiente de tu

Vida y por que nunca te busque? – las lagrimas corrieron sin cesar por sus ojos y por los míos, podría ser verdad lo que decía, le importaba realmente?.

He vivido todos estos años en zozobras, explícame todos mis porqués – suplique.

Asintió levemente – bella, desde que naciste, elegí ese nombre para ti, por que eras las cosa mas hermosa que yo tendría en mi vida – me miro dulcemente, tanto que mi corazón casi dolió – yo era muy joven apenas tenia 20 años, pero no dude nunca de tenerte, te ame desde que supe de tu existencia… pero la relación con tu padre no era la mejor, el era mayor y quería cosas diferentes, los problemas cada vez se fueron haciendo irremediables, lo único que compartíamos era ese inmenso amor por ti – dijo afligida.

Tu,,, me amabas? – pregunte con incredulidad.

Mas que a nada – respondió al instante.

Entonces… - no pude formular una pregunta.

Bella, nada fue tu culpa, fue mía, mi cobardía me alejo de ti y me condeno a vivir fuera de tu vida – sollozaba, solo quería abrasarla.

Miedo a que?, dímelo – le rogué entre lagrimas.

Aclaro la garganta – una noche Salí de compras, tu apenas tenias cuatro años y Charlie te estaba cuidando, me quede conversando con unas personas y se me hizo bastante tarde, caminaba hasta casa, tenia tantas ganas de verte – intento sonreír pero el dolor estaba plasmado en su rostro – cuando yo… casi llegaba, me vi interrumpi…da – las palabras salían tropezadas de sus labios, en un impulso tome sus manos, suaves y con arrugas, pero mantenían ese calor anhelado, ella me miro fijamente.

Si… si esto es difícil para ti, podemos esperar – ofrecí al ver su dolor.

No – apretó el agarre de mis manos – tengo que decirte la verdad bella, necesito que entiendas – susurro.

Te escucho – conteste – que mas sucedió aquella noche – pregunte.

Suspiro – alguien me intercepto, y me detuve, fue tan sorpresivo que hasta se me cayeron las bolsas, cuando alce la vista frente a mi se encontraba un rostro muy conocido, demasiado conocido – gruño – lo salude y cuando contesto pude notar el aliento alcohólico que Expedia, intente retirarme, pero no me lo permio – cerro los ojos – me tomo por la fuerza y me llevo a un lugar obscuro – mis ojos se abrieron de par en par – grite bella, intente de todas las formas posibles suplicar, pero todo fue imposible, no pude defenderme, abuso de mi – dijo entre lagrimas.

Estaba horrorizada, me sentía desamparada y dolida, me dolía verla sufrir – que paso después? – pregunte alterada.

Yo… llegue a casa como pude, me sentía la mujer mas sucia del mundo, pero quería verte mi niña, quería abrasarte, aunque me muriera de la vergüenza, no sabia como enfrentaría a Charlie, como podría mirarlo a los ojos después de lo que había pasado – negó – cuando llegue tu estabas ya en tu cuna dormida, te abrase y quería quedarme ahí abrasada a ti para siempre, pero te solté cuando tu padre llego, como siempre con sus reclamos y sus problemas, lo obligue a bajar a la sala, me sentía tan mal, no quería discutir, pero el insistía y llego el momento en que no pude mas, le grite, me desquiete con el, lo hice participe de todo mi dolor, le dije que me iría, que te llevaría conmigo – me contó – no lo acepto, el te amaba demasiado y me dijo que me fuera, pero que jamás te llevaría, tenia que irme bella, volvería por ti eso era lo único que tenia claro, pero en ese momento necesitaba huir – estaba destrozada, mas de lo que yo lo estaba.

No pude evitarlo mas tiempo, me abalance sobre ella y la abrace, apretándola contra mi, no quería que se fuera nunca mas, ella Abia sufrido la peor de las aberraciones que le puede pasar a una mujer, ella también me sostenía entre sus brazos dejando caer sus lagrimas sobre mi cabello.

Por que no volviste nunca mama, lo que sucedió fue horrible – solloce contra su hombro.

Que mas quería yo mi bella, que volver a tu lado, pero yo no tenia familia en forks y esa noche tuve que tomar un autobús hasta Portland donde vivía una amiga, volvería por ti después de aclarar mis pensamientos – contesto – mi amiga me ayudo, pero no pude volver dos días después como quería, no tenia dinero, no tenia nada mas que a ti; cuando por fin pude juntar dinero suficiente para el autobús, ya había transcurrido casi dos semanas, me moría de ganas de ver tu carita otra vez – se separo de mi y acaricio mis mejillas – pero al llegar las cosas no eran como esperaba, todos me miraban de una manera horrible, y murmuraban cosas, pero nada me importaba solo tu, llegue en un taxi hasta la puerta de la casa y toque el timbre, cuando Charlie salio paso lo que menos me esperaba, no quería un festín de su parte, pero el desprecio con el que me miraba no era justificado, no me permitió siquiera acercarme al porche, le rogué me dejara verte, pero no me lo permitió, luche casi me meto a la fuerza, pero sus palabras me dejaron estática en la puerta – agacho la mirada.

Me grito que ya sabia lo que había pasado aquella noche, no podía creerlo, pero al parecer tenia una idea distorsionada de los hechos, el pensaba que tenia un amante y que me quería lejos de ti, intente negarlo, explicar de todas las maneras que era mentira, pero no escuchaba razones – sonrío pero lo menos que estaba era feliz – al parecer alguien me vio aquella noche, parada frente a ese hombre, le dijeron a Charlie que entre por voluntad propia a ese lugar obscuro y me había entregado a el por gusto – parecía asqueada – Charlie no escucho razones y yo no podía contarle la verdad, lo destrozaría, me amenazo con pelear tu custodia y no permitirme verte, pero yo no queria eso para ti mi niña, no quería que te vieras envuelta en pleitos y disputas, no quería que sufrieras – me miraba con tanto amor, quería reconfortarla de cualquier manera.

Por eso te fuiste? – Pregunte – para que yo no sufriera eso? – asintió.

Tuve que irme, no quería que fueses juzgada por los actos de los que me acusaban, Charlie te cuidaría y te amaría, aunque se me destrozara el corazón, tu bienestar era lo mejor para mi – susurro.

Tome su rostro entre mis manos – mama, lo que mas dolió fue tu ausencia, no sabes cuanto te necesite, cuanto te extrañaba, esa vieja foto es lo único que me quedo de ti – dije entre lagrimas.

Perdóname, mi niña, pero no me arrepiento, no cuando veo en lo que te has convertido, eres una buena mujer, hermosa y talentosa, has logrado tantas cosas, siendo tan joven – dijo dulcemente – todos estos años mirándote en fotos y después en la televisión, siento que s un sueño tenerte a qui – sonrío ampliamente.

Nada ha sido igual sin ti – bese su frente.

Nos quedamos abrasadas mucho tiempo, tantos años pensando que mi madre no me amaba y todo Abia sido crueldad por parte de la vida, malas decisiones y alguien desalmado que la Abia lastimado hasta el grado de despedazarla, ella me amaba, pero estaba sola y desprotegida

Como pudiste estar al tanto de mi todos estos años? – pregunte contrariada.

Un hombre al que trate poco, pero siempre fue muy amable conmigo, accedió a ayudarme después de ver mi desesperación, Harry un amigo de Charlie – reconocí el nombre inmediatamente.

Harry Clearwater? – pregunte sorprendida.

Si, me mude a Portland, el me enviaba fotos periódicamente, ahí podía estar al pendiente tuyo, mirar como crecías – sus ojos brillaban.

En ese momento comprendí por que siempre el señor Clearwater insistía en tomarme fotografías, el siempre estaba ahí en todos mis cumpleaños, con su cámara lista para retratarme, jama subiese pensado que eran para mi madre.

Después te casaste y tuviste otra hija – murmure.

Si, conocí a Phil en la gasolinera donde trabajaba, el era mecánico, era amable y quería casarse conmigo, después de tantos años sola necesitaba el apoyo de un hombre, así que accedí a casarme con el, le ofrecían un buen trabajo en Miami, que no podía rechazar – frunció el ceño – no sabes cuanto me costo alejarme de ti, pero estaba embarazada y tenia que hacerlo, hable con Harry y me dijo que seguiría enviándome fotos y contándome de ti – tomo mi mano – y después cuando me entere que vendrías aquí, fui tan feliz, podría verte de nuevo – dijo esperanzada.

Mama, por que no me buscaste – pregunte ansiosa.

Creí que me odiabas, no me atreví, tuve miedo – agacho la mirada.

Mama, jamás podría odiarte, jamás – dije sinceramente.

Lose, tu eres demasiado buena, el hecho de que estés aquí lo demuestra – señalo.

Fue… Edward quien te busco, yo no me hubiese atrevido, tenia miedo también, miedo de que no me quisieras – dije temerosa.

Te amo mi niña – dijo firmemente.

Ahora lo se – sonreí ampliamente.

Edward, es el joven que vino contigo? Pregunto.

Si, el es mi novio, gracias a el, te encontré – le conté.

Es un joven muy guapo y amable, dice Ariadna que salen hace poco – sonreí – gracias a ella se muchas cosas sobre ti, se la vive en Internet mirando fotos tuyas – movía la cabeza.

Ella es muy linda, me alegra tanto tener una hermana – su rostro se ilumino – mama no quiero que se alejen de mi, las quiero en mi vida a ambas, dime que estarán – después de saber toda la verdad no podría olvidarme de ellas.

Bella, estas segura?, tu tienes una vida establecida y… - la interrumpí.

Ustedes ya son parte de mi vida, por favor – suplique.

Claro que estaremos, siempre que nos necesites, esta niña se volverá loca cuando se entere de la verdad, no sabes cuanto te idolatra – ambas reímos.

Y Charlie, como crees que lo tome? – su pregunta me tomo por sorpresa.

El tiene que entender mama, tiene que saber la verdad – explique.

No bella, no lo lastimes después de tanto tiempo – dijo preocupada.

Mi padre tendría que entender, acababa de reencontrarme con mi madre después de tanto soñarlo, y tenia una hermana, a la que ya quería, mi madre era inocente y lo demostraría.

Mama necesito que me digas la verdad… se que es difícil, pero dime, quien fue ese maldito que te ataco – lo odiaría siempre por haber arruinado mi vida y la de mis padres.

Hija, tu también sufrirías yo… - tenia que saberlo.

Por favor? – la mire suplicante.

La indecisión se marcaba en su rostro, pero después de un largo rato pareció acceder.

El era Billy Black – la mención de ese nombre me dejo en shock, Billy Black, el padre de Jacob, el mejor amigo de mi padre Abia sido el causante de mi infelicidad.

Billy Black – dije llena de odio, quería matarlo, destruirlo, era un desgraciado igual que su hijo.

Bella, tranquilízate – suplico mi madre.

No puedo – dije entre lágrimas – ese maldito, pregonaba ser nuestro amigo y destruyo nuestras vidas – dije amargamente.

Lo se, pero con los años aprendí a perdonarlo, estaba borracho, su esposa estaba muy enferma – la mire confundida.

Como puede decir eso – me levante exaltada del sillón – abuso de ti, nos destruyo a todos – casi grite.

Hija, ven – me tendió sus brazos, los tome después de respirar un par de veces – te tengo aquí junto a mi y tengo a Ariadna, no necesito rencores, ni mas sufrimientos – me abraso.

Yo si – susurre.

Lo ignoro y siguió abrasándome – mama, tengo que irme a casa, ya es muy tarde – me separe levemente de ella, sus ojos se entristecieron aun bajo la obscuridad pude notarlos.

Esta bien mi bella, cuídate mucho – beso mi mejilla.

Hablare con mi padre y vendré mañana a verte, quiero hablar alunas cosas contigo – dije seria.

Estaré aquí siempre esperándote – contesto.

Caminamos a la salida tomadas de la mano, me dolía dejarla después de este día tan difícil.

Edward estaba afuera platicaba animadamente con Ariadna, su padre estaba en una silla al otro lado fumando.

Edward levanto la vista cuando me miro y sonrío de esa manera tan hermosa y deslumbrante cuando me miro salir de la mano de mi madre, nos acercábamos hasta donde estaban, solté la mano de mi madre y lo abrace.

Que hermosa imagen – susurro e mi oído.

Soy tan feliz – conteste.

Yo también – beso mi mejilla.

Mire ami madre, sonreía – el es Edward – lo presente.

Ella lo abraso – es un placer joven – dijo tiernamente.

El placer es todo mío, quería conocerla – contesto el.

Ya me dirán de donde se conocen? – pregunto Ariadna.

Te lo explicare mas tarde hija – dijo mi madre – ahora bella ya se va – Ariadna frunció el ceño.

Volverás?? – pregunto apresurada.

Claro que si, tu y yo aun tenemos mucho que platicar – dije mientras acariciaba su mejilla.

Renne, quiero cenar – grito Phil su esposo, mientras entraba a la casa.

Adiós – abrace a mi madre – adiós mama – susurre bajito, para que Ariadna no pudiera escucharlo.

Adiós hija te quiero – susurro igual.

Edward se despidió y subimos al auto, me grave en la mente esa linda imagen, mi madre abrasaba a mi hermanita mientras se despedían con la mano, una lagrima escapo de mi mejilla.

Edward no dijo nada en el camino, talvez se daba cuenta de lo absorta que estaba, detuvo el auto y lo mere, sus ojos eran curiosos y expectantes.

Bella, por favor cuéntame que paso, casi me quedo sin uñas amor – señalo sus manos, no pude evitar reírme de el.

Ven aquí – lo llame.

Rodee su cuello con mis manos y lo atraje cerca de mi – me has dado el regalo mas importante que he recibido en mi vida – acaricie su cuello con mis dedos.

Tú me regalaste tu amor, no hay manera de poder corresponder a eso – susurro contra mis labios.

Si lo hay – conteste.

Jale su cuello y pegue sus labios a los míos, suaves, deliciosos y ansiosos se movían contra los míos, su aliento, su sabor, mi ángel me abraso por la cintura y me pego mas a su calido cuerpo, era tanto el amor que sentía por esta perfecta creatura, que quería disolverme en sus besos.

Era feliz por haber encontrado a mi madre y descubrir que tenia una hermanita, mi novio era el mas sexy y maravilloso hombre del mundo y lo amaba con locura, solo Abia algo pendiente, algo que me haría completamente feliz… que mi padre aceptara la verdad sobre mi madre y destrozar a Billy Black.


	46. Ed Pov incondicionalmente

Feliz, era la única manera de la que podía sentirme, todo se había arreglado, mi diosa estaba junto a mi, podía besarla, abrasarla y sentirla junto a mi, platicar de todo y nada, la mujer de mi vida, mi todo me pertenecía de todas la maneras posibles y yo era el hombre mas afortunado del mundo.

Me entristecía no pasar tanto tiempo con ella, pues había comenzado mi trabajo, me encantaba verla celosa de Catherine, me demostraba cuanto me amaba y cuanto le importaba, gracias al cielo Catherine parecía haber superado esa fijación que sentía por mi en el pasado, ahora su nuevo juguete parecía ser su chofer, un joven llamado Patrick, se notaba a kilómetros que ellos tenían una relación.

Mi bella, era feliz, lo sabia, siempre que estábamos juntos sonreía y sus ojos brillaban de una manera sublime, pero conocía sus temores, la necesidad de conocer todo acerca de su pasado, por eso no dude en acudir con un buen amigo del pasado el señor Jackins, el mejor investigador privado que conocía, sus honorarios no eran nada baratos, pero me importaba poco con tal de hacer feliz a mi niña.

El había logrando encontrar a la madre de bella y era muy difícil para mi hablar de eso con ella, no sabia como reaccionaria, así que prepare el camino de la mejor manera que pude, la lleve a una hermosa velada, me sentía tan nervioso, ella era tan frágil y delicada, no quería hacerla sufrir de ninguna manera; cuando me atreví a hacerlo su reacción fue la que esperaba, lloro de una manera que me rompió el corazón en mil dedazos, quería consolarla de cualquier manera posible, borrar cualquier rastro de dolor de sus hermosas facciones, pero si quería continuar con mi plan, necesitaba que mi bella, estuviese plena y feliz.

Accedió a ir, enfrentar las cosas y conocer la verdad, le dije que estaría con ella en todo momento y era la verdad, nunca la dejaría sola, la amaría siempre y cuidaría de ella, por que era mi tesoro mas preciado.

Toda la semana busco la manera de evadirme, sabia que estaba asustada y lo entendía, pero hoy no le permitiría tener miedo, la tenia donde la quería, sentada en el asiento de mi auto, camino a la dirección que el señor jackins nos había descrito, mire a mi bella, sus manos temblaban intensamente..

Edward, estoy demasiado nerviosa, no crees que… debería de esperar, digo, podría ser mal momento yo… - tartamudeaba, se veía tan linda que quise abrasarla.

Bella – la mire – has retrasado esto por una semana; si tu me dices que quieres olvidarlo y continuar con tu vida norma – sonreí – yo lo acepto, pero te conozco y se que quieres aclarar tu dudas – tome su mano entrelazándola con la mía.

No me contesto se quedo pensativa, pero apretó mi mano dulcemente.

Estas lista? – pregunte, no daría ni un solo paso si ella no quería.

Me miro asustada, sonreí para infundirle valor, ella no tenía nada que temer – en lo absoluto – me reí – pero vamos – dije firmemente.

Comencé a conducir hacia el sur de la ciudad, esa era la bella a la que yo amaba, la mujer que irradiaba seguridad, ella era hermosa, dulce y perfecta, no debería dudar nunca eso, me tenia como un perro faldero tras de ella y estaba seguro de que siempre seria así, no había manera posible de que mi corazón dejara de latir desbocado, cada vez que ella me tocaba.

Bella, sabes que te amo y estaré ahí en todo momento – me asegure de que lo supiera.

Lo se, gracias mi amor, por todo – dijo sinceramente.

No es nada, yo también quiero conocer a mi suegra – bromee.

Espero que ella quiera conocernos – la escuche murmurar.

Oye, basta ya de pensar eso – apreté su mano – es tu madre y te va a adorar cuando te vea, eres la creatura mas adorable que existe – se burlo.

Eso lo dices por que me amas – contradijo.

Te amo – le asegure – pero eres maravillosa, millones de personas lo piensan – frunció el ceño de una manera muy tierna.

Pero amor si ella… - la interrumpí.

Bella, si ella no te quiere, estará cometiendo el error mas grande de su vida, pero estoy aquí, tienes a tu padre, a Ángela… mi familia te considera parte de ella, tienes a muchas personas que te queremos – sonrío – pero no quiero que saques conclusiones antes de tiempo – no la dejaría derrumbarse antes de saber lo que realmente había pasado.

No me contesto, y lo deje pasar, ella siempre contaría conmigo, y con su familia, hasta mi familia la adoraba no tenia nada que temer.

Seguí conduciendo, este barrio era bastante humilde, que clase de vida llevaría la madre de bella, esperaba no tuviese problemas, que complicaran las cosas mas.

Detuve el auto en la dirección que tenia anotada – llegamos – murmure – esta es la dirección – señale hacia la ventana.

Mi bella, giro la vista hacia la casa vieja que estaba frente a nosotros, baje del auto y camine hacia su puerta, parecía distraída, estaba parado frente a ella cuando por fin me miro.

Ven aquí – la ayude a salir y abrace muy fuerte su delicado cuerpo – todo saldrá bien, estoy casi seguro – bese su cabello – relájate un poco – susurre.

Lo estoy intentado de verdad – contesto – pero no es fácil – la mire fijamente, me dolía verla así, talvez hubiese sido mejor no inquietarla desde el principio.

Odio verte sufrir – acaricie la suave piel de su mejilla –

Quiero verte feliz – susurre.

Se acero a mi, besándome levemente, me costo todo mi autocontrol no profundizar el beso – lo soy, y si ella me acepta lo seré mas – sonrío.

Vamos – tome su mano y caminamos por el pequeño camino de piedras, su mano sudaba y temblaba, yo no estaba mejor que ella.

Toque la puerta, ella seguramente no lo haría, aferro mi mano y la mire infundiendo valor, la puerta se abrió y visualice a una niña, rubia y de ojos azules, muy linda, bella soltó aire de pronto.

La niña estaba distraída en un reproductor, auque parecía mas una jovencita, mire a bella estaba igual de confundida que yo, aclare la garganta esperando la niña nos diera alguna respuesta.

Se quito los audífonos – OH, disculpen – parecía apenada – en que puedo servirles – dijo amablemente, miro a bella de una manera extraña.

Bella, parecía no poder articular palabras así que hable por fin - hola pequeña, buscamos a la señora Renne Dwyer – dije.

Yo… - no apartaba su vista de bella – mama salio con mi padre – contesto.

Mama?, Ósea que ella era… la hermana de bella, ella no era hija única como creía, tenia una hermanita y yo una cuñada, mira a mi bella, sus ojos parecían desenfocados y cristalinos, la noticia debió de haberla sorprendido demasiado.

A que hora regresara pequeña? – pregunte.

Parecía confundida, no podía dejar de mirar a bella – Quienes son ustedes? – pregunto al fin.

Mi nombre es Edward – sonreí – y ella es bella… - un grito ensordecedor me detuvo.

Bella – grito – no puede ser… bella Swan – grito otra vez – esto no puede ser cierto – seguía pegando de gritos.

Que tonto, aveces olvidaba lo famosa que era mi bella, ella debía conocerla por eso le emocionaba, que diría si supiera que aquella diosa, era su hermana, conocía el corazón de mi amada y ella la aceptaría estaba seguro.

Pero.. Esto no es posible – dijo nerviosa – que hacen aquí?, digo, me alegra que estés aquí, pero que busca una persona como tu en un lugar como este – movía sus manos sin pensar – no sabes como he soñado con conocerte algún dia, seguramente esto es un sueño – se movía nerviosa.

Tranquila – bella se atrevía a hablar por fin – dime primero como te llamas – se notaba la curiosidad en su voz.

Se detuvo – yo, yo… me llamo eh, Ariadna – sonrío de una manera linda, limpio su mano en su blusa y se la tendió a bella esperanzada.

Bella sonrío y la tomo, la miro de una manera dulce, sin duda ella le había robado el corazón, de repente jalo de ella y la abraso, las lagrimas salían de sus ojos sin cesar, mi corazón estaba tan oprimido que dolía, una emoción enorme me invadía ante esa hermosa imagen.

Señorita bella, por que llora? – pregunto ella triste.

Bella se separo de ella y limpio sus lagrimas – tranquila, es solo que estoy emocionada – dijo – me alegra mucho conocerte – sonrío.

Enserio? – Dijo la niña incrédula – esto es increíble, digo, Yo soy su fan – ese lindo sonrojo era tan familiar, aunque eran muy diferentes compartía muchos rasgos con mi bella.

Bella me miro por fin, sus hermosos ojos chocolates estaban rojos, pero brillaban de una manera particular, no pude evitar sonreí, quería abrasarla y decirle que yo también era feliz.

Mira Ariadna el es Edward, mi novio – me presento.

Si, lo se – contesto – lo he leído en revistas – no pude evitar sonreír.

Mucho gusto señorita – tendí mi mano – eres muy linda, cuantos años tienes? – pregunte.

Eh, yo 15 – contesto apenada.

Quince años? – dijo bella sorprendida – ya eres toda una señorita – Ariadna agacho la mirada.

Y tienes hermanos? – es que al caso mi niña quería mas hermanos?.

No, soy hija única, mama no quiso tener mas hijos – contesto y frunció el ceño.

Tu… querías mas hermanos? – mi niña la miro expectante.

Si, siempre quise una hermana, abría sido mas fácil – sonaba triste.

Estaba intrigado, sin duda, bella me miro y parecía igual, comprendía todas las carencia que sufría esta niña.

Disculpe señorita bella, no sabe cuanto me alegro de que este aquí, es como un sueño, hecho realidad… pero me sorprende, conoce a mi madre? - Pregunto al fin.

Bella, dudo, no podía decirle la verdad, probablemente Ariadna sufriría un infarto.

Eh, si, necesito hablar con ella – contesto bella.

Sonrío – quieren pasar? – Pueden esperarla – dijo esperanzada.

Bella, no contesto, se me ocurrió hacer algo mejor – que tal si vamos por un helado? - Sugerí.

Si, vamos, te gustaría? – pregunto bella.

Claro, auque no debería salir, papa se puede molestar – dijo asustada.

Regresaremos pronto, antes que ellos - insistí.

Esta bien, me pondré mis tenis, pasen – nos indico entrar.

Entramos, la casa era mas que humilde, bella miraba hacia todos lados con las facciones tristes, casi podía imaginar lo que estaba pensando, ella tenia tanto y su hermanita y su madre, carecían de tantas cosas.

Bella, no te sientas mal – susurre mientras apretaba su mano.

No puedo evitarlo, mira esto – contesto.

Listo – dijo Ariadna.

Llegamos hasta el auto y les abrí la puerta, después entre.

Tu auto es muy bonito – comento.

Gracias, cuando quieras – bromee.

Hablas enserio? – pregunto - acabo de aprender a conducir – bella se giro a verla con la preocupación plasmada.

Que?- casi grito – tu conduciendo? – mi niña era tan sobre protectora, se me hacia de lo mas linda.

Eh, si, mi amigo Alec me ha enseñado, su padre le ha regalado un Nissan muy viejo, pero sirve – dijo apenada.

Tendré que cruzar algunas palabras con tu amigo – dijo seria – aun eres muy pequeña es muy peligroso que conduzcas - le dijo.

Tranquila bella – la calme – yo aprendí a conducir a esa esa, no es tan peligroso – le guiñe un ojo a Ariadna, ella sonrío.

Tu por que eres un aventurero y atrevido – Ariadna y yo no pudimos evitar reírnos.

Me estacione frente a un pequeño parque, vi que había una heladería, baje por los helados, las dos damitas querían de chocolate.

Estaba feliz, ahora solo esperaba que la madre de bella realmente la amara, no conocía su historia, ni las razones que había tenido para abandonarla, pero todas las madres amaban a sus hijos, o por lo menos casi todas.

Llegue al auto con los 3 helados de chocolate – hermosas señoritas, aquí tienen – se los tendí y los tomaron.

Gracias caballero – me dijo bella – veo que también has comprado de chocolate? – señalo mi helado.

Me encanta el chocolate – dije seductoramente, no mire el helado, solo podía verla a ella, es que nunca dejaría de desearla?, estaba seguro de que no.

Conduje de nuevo a la casa de Ariadna, ella sonreía y comía su helado, se veía la admiración que sentía por bella, esperaba que pudieran compartir muchos momentos mas.

No puede ser – murmuro Ariadna, cuando llegamos.

Había una camioneta estacionada frente a su casa, me estacione detrás de la camioneta y baje para abrirles la puerta, caminamos hasta la entrada.

Esperen un momento – dijo preocupada.

Tranquila – susurro bella, mas para ella.

Ella entro y yo tome la mano de bella, ahora si estaría frente a su madre, se comenzaron a escuchar gritos y me preocupe por Ariadna.

_**Te he dicho mil veces que no salgas sin permiso**_ – grito un hombre.

_**Papa, lo siento, es que buscan a mama y Salí un momento con ellos – se justificaba.**_

_**Me importa un comino, te daré tu merecido**_ – me tense al instante, estuve apunto de entrar cuando escuche una voz defenderla.

_**No te atrevas a tocarla**_ – era una mujer, la madre de bella seguramente, su cuerpo se estremeció y su corazón latía intensamente.

_**No te metas**_ – grito el hombre – _**o también recibirás tu merecido**_ – amenazo.

Mire a bella, indignado y horrorizado, toque la puerta sin pensarlo, que clase de basura se atrevía a hablarle de ese modo a su esposa e hija.

_**Quien demonios es?**_ – grito el hombre de nuevo.

_**Buscan a mama**___– repitió Ariadna.

_**Ahora voy**_ – grito la mujer.

La puerta se abrió por fin, bella estaba mas pálida que de costumbre, quería abrasarla y decirle que no se preocupara, pero no me atreví a intervenir, solo apreté mi mano a la suya, diciéndole de algún modo que estaba con ella, que la amaba.

La mujer que apareció por la puerta era hermosa como bella, pero diferente, ojos azules y cabello rubio, muy parecida a Ariadna, definitivamente bella era muy parecida a Charlie, pero si la observabas detenidamente tenia muchos rasgos de mi bella, la mujer miraba a bella de una manera que traspasaba, las lagrimas rodaron por las mejillas de mi niña y apretó mi mano hasta el punto de dolor, pero no podría soltarla nunca.

Be…lla – la voz de la mujer se quebró al decir su nombre.

Mi bella, no decía nada solo dejaba caer lagrimas por su rostro, la mujer la miraba de una manera tan especial, era difícil de creer que la hubiese abandonado, el amor que desprendía era notable.

Bella, que haces aquí? – pregunto consternada.

Ella me miro fijamente, intente sonreír, no podía hacer más por ella aunque quisiera.

Yo… eh, no, quería molestar… perdón por… venir… yo solo – mi niña tartamudeaba, estaba aterrada, después de todo estaba frente a la mujer que le había dado la vida y la había abandonado.

Mama, de donde conoces a bella? – Pregunto Ariadna – por que nunca lo habías mencionado – la mujer miraba a bella y luego a Ariadna, parecía dudosa, asustada.

Bella, pasa por favor – le pidió,

Ella apretó mi mano, indicándome que fuera con ella, caminamos hacia la sala, ahí estaba frente al televisor viejo un hombre rubio tomaba una cerveza, sentí coraje al recordar como las había tratado, era el esposo de la madre de bella.

El tipo se paro del sillón y nos miro a todos con gesto de desaprobación, mi bella estaba asustada, pero ellas no tenían nada que temer, yo estaba aquí.

Quien demonios son – grito.

Ariadna nos miro con vergüenza y yo apreté mi agarre de bella, protegiéndola con mi cuerpo.

Ariadna ve a tu habitación por favor – dijo la madre de bella.

Pero mama yo – la interrumpió.

No escuchaste señorita, ve a tu habitación – dijo seria, pero sin ser grosera, me recordó tano a mi madre cuando nos reprendía.

Corrió hasta bella y la abraso – espero que no te vayas sin despedirte – le dijo triste.

Nunca aria eso pequeña – contesto.

Con permiso – dijo y salio.

Renne estoy esperando – exigió el tipo.

Ella dudo, pero hablo – Phil, ella… tengo que hablar co ella antes de decirte algo – explico.

El se acerco a ella molesto y la tomo por el brazo bruscamente – sabes que no me gustan los juegos – le grito.

No pude soportar mas y solté a bella, me acerque al hombre – suéltela – le exigí enojado, no soportaba que trataran mal a las mujeres frente a mi.

El me reto con la mirada, sin duda era violento, poco me importaba liarme a golpes con el, darle su merecido.

Quien te crees para meterte en los problemas que tengo con mi esposa – me recrimino.

Le he dicho que la suelte, solo un cobarde trata de esa manera a una dama – casi gruñí, me miro airado, pero la soltó.

Esta bien? – le pregunte.

Si, gracias – contesto – podrían dejarnos solas unos minutos – asentí levemente y mire al tipo que parecía furioso, no lo dejaría solo con mi niña y su madre.

Mas te vale que tengas una buena explicación – amenazo antes de salir.

Me acerque a bella y la bese levemente en los labios – estaré afuera mi amor, llámame si necesitas algo – ofrecí, ella solo asintió y sonrío levemente, Salí de la casa, dejándola con su madre.


	47. Ed Pov Amor y Pasion

Ariadna estaba sentada en el porche, me agache y me senté junto a ella.

Hola bonita – susurre.

Hola – sonrío.

Edward… tu me dirás que sucede? – pregunto.

Eso depende de lo que quieras saber – respondí.

Mm...… que hacen realmente a qui? – dijo curiosa.

Bueno, tu mami y bella tienen algunas cosas de que hablar – intente sonar convincente.

Si, eso ya lo se pero… de donde se conocen – insistió.

Pronto lo sabrás, no te desesperes, veras que todo es por algo y se que te ara muy feliz – la anime.

Eso espero, es irreal que bella este aquí – sonrío – uno no espera todos los días, que tu cantante favorita toque a tu puerta – tomo su rostro entre sus manos.

Que es lo que mas admiras de bella? – pregunte.

Todo, ella es tan talentosa y hermosa, además siempre luce contenta y amable con los medios, tiene una manera muy peculiar de ver la vida y ayuda a quienes menos tienen – hablaba ilusionada.

Lo se – dije distraído – bella es… perfecta, no hay una persona mas maravillosa que ella – suspire.

Comenzó a reírse – estas muy enamorado de ella verdad? – pregunto.

Si, la amo muchísimo – no era ningún secreto.

Y ella también te ama muchísimo, se nota en sus ojos, ella te mira de una manera especial – sonreí ampliamente.

Lo se, y tu, debes de tener a muchos jovencitos detrás de ti – la moleste.

Yo, no – se sonrojo – mi amigo Alec dice que me quiere, pero… - la mire fijamente.

El… no te gusta? – pregunte.

No lo se – dijo contrariada.

Que sientes cuando el esta cerca? – pregunte.

Pues… cuando me toma la mano me pongo nerviosa y me sudan las manos, y cuando se acerca a mi me alejo asustada, el es muy guapo, tiene 18 años es mayor que yo, no imagino como se puede fijar en una niña como yo – agacho la mirada.

OH, ya veo, el te gusta mucho, pero eres muy insegura – le dije - vaya que te pareces a bella – susurre.

Que? – negué.

No debes tener miedo, eres muy hermosa y tienes un gran corazón, Alec seria un tonto si no te pretendiera – le guiñe un ojo.

Es que, tengo miedo de no ser lo que el espera – dijo insegura.

En las relaciones a veces ahí diferencias, pero cuando dos personas se quieren todo se puede superar, solo debes ser sincera con el – ella sonrío.

Gracias Edward, pero mi padre no me dejaría salir con el, dice que es un don nadie, que cuando me fije en alguien debe tener que ofrecerme – frunció el ceño.

Tu padre tiene una manera de pensar muy peculiar, pero no creo que este bien, de nada sirve estar con una persona a la que no se quiere - dije sinceramente.

Me alegra que bella te tenga a ti, eres un buen hombre – palmeo mi hombro.

Su padre puso una silla en el patio y comenzó a fumar un puro y beber una cerveza, este tipo no me daba buena espina, me sentía responsable de cuidar a Ariadna y a la señora Renne, hablaría con eso de bella, solo esperaba que todo saliera bien.

La noche fue cayendo, Ariadna y yo seguíamos platicando de trivialidades, le conté un poco sobre mi historia con bella y mi familia, ella me platico sobre sus gusto y sus amigos de la escuela, era una jovencita muy dulce, me recordaba mucho a bella.

Se abrió la puerta y bella salio tomada de la mano de su madre, respire tranquilamente, todo había salido bien, la mire fijamente y sonreí con verdadera felicidad, ella correspondió con una hermosa sonrisa y caminaron hacia nosotros, soltó la mano de su madre y me abraso, rodee su cintura con mis brazos fuertemente.

Que hermosa imagen – susurre en su oído.

Soy tan feliz – contesto.

Yo también – bese su mejilla.

Se separo de mi y miro a su madre que sonreía – el es Edward – me presento.

Ella me abraso dulcemente - es un placer joven – dijo con voz suave.

El placer es todo mío, quería conocerla - conteste.

Ya me dirán de donde se conocen – pregunto Ariadna.

Te lo explicare mas tarde hija, ahora bella ya se va – ella frunció el ceño.

Volverás – le pregunto rápidamente.

Claro que si, tu y yo tenemos mucho que platicar – acaricio su mejilla.

Renne quiero cenar – grito el imbesil de su esposo entrando a su casa.

Adiós – bella abrasó su madre y le susurro algo que no alcance a escuchar.

Ella le respondió en susurro también, me despedí de ambas y subimos a mi auto, una lagrima rodó por su mejilla cuando se despedía de su madre y su hermana através del cristal.

Conduje sin dirección solo estaba pendiente de bella, ella no hablaba, no decía nada, me estaba volviendo loco, detuve el auto en una acotación a las afueras de la ciudad, me miro fijamente, seguramente notaba mi ansiedad.

Bella, por favor cuéntame que paso, casi me quedo sin uñas amor – señale mis manos, ella comenzó a reírse.

Ven aquí – me llamo.

Me acerque a ella y rodeo mi cuello con sus manos – me has dado el regalo mas importante que he recibido en mi vida – comenzó a acariciar mi cuello, sus dedos dejaban toque eléctricos en mi piel.

Tu me regalaste tu amor, no hay manera de corresponder a eso – susurre cerca de sus labios, la deseaba demasiado.

Si lo hay – dijo seductoramente.

Jalo de mi cuello y estampo sus labios contra los míos, la había añorado toda la tarde entre tantas emociones, su aliento dulce y calido, que me perforaba los sentidos, abrace su cintura pegándola mas a mi, sintiendo su pecho pegado al mío, el calor comenzó a invadirme de una manera casi insoportable, ella movió sus manos hacia mi espalda y comenzó a acariciarme encima de la camisa, aun así temblaba bajo sus caricias.

Baje mis labios hacia su cuello, lamiendo y probando su suave y tersa piel, la sentí estremecerse ante mis besos y recorrí su espalda con mis manos, no podía dejar de probarla, su olor me estaba embriagando hasta la locura.

Edward – susurro.

Amor, te deseo, mucho – murmure contra su cuello.

Yo también te deseo, te necesito – gimió.

La bese desesperadamente, el deseo que sentía por ella era mas fuerte que cualquier pensamiento coherente, con dificultad llevo sus manos a los botones de mi camisa, un interruptor en mi cabeza sonó, esto era especial, habían muchos sentimientos encontrados, quería hacer sentir bien a mi diosa, quería disfrutarla y hacerla disfrutar de cada segundo, y en mi auto no podría hacerlo.

Bella – me separe de ella, nuestras respiraciones eran irregulares – aquí no mi amor – susurre.

Edward, por favor, yo… - puse un dedo sobre sus labios.

Quiero amarte toda la noche, quiero disfrutarte – susurre muy cerca de su rostro.

Sonrío de esa manera tan seductora que me enloquecía – eso ya lo veremos – se acerco hasta que sus labios atraparon el lóbulo de mi oreja, no pude evitar gruñir – esta noche es tuya amor – susurro en mi oído.

Trague en seco, bella quería volverme loco definitivamente y lo lograría fácilmente, la mire embodado con su belleza, no podría ser mas perfecta.

La bese suavemente y arranque como un loco hasta mi departamento al que nunca habíamos ido juntos, durante el camino bella no dejaba de besar mi cuello y acariciar mis brazos y mi pecho, no media en el peligro que nos ponía, casi no tenia cordura para conducir, solo pensaba en sus manos sobre mi cuerpo.

Llegamos y entre al estacionamiento, la atraje a mis brazos besándola suavemente, acariciando su espalda y su cadera, ella gemía en mi boca, y metía sus manos debajo de mi camisa, su urgencia me volvía loca.

Me separe de ella a la fuerza y baje casi corriendo, abrí su puerta y la saque en brazos.

Donde estamos? – pregunto emocionada.

Bese su cuello – este es mi departamento – susurre contra su piel, mientras comenzaba a caminar hacia los elevadores.

Por que nunca me habías traído a qui? – hizo un puchero de lo mas hermoso.

Perdón mi amor, pero quería traerte en una ocasión muy especial – mordí su labio inferior.

Mmm… especial – murmuro contra mis labios.

Pulse el botón del elevador y nos seguimos besando suave e intensamente, mi lengua no dudo en acariciar la suya ni por un momento, mis manos quemaban por su piel y el calor que se centraba en mi miembro era casi insoportable.

Bella comenzó a liberar los botones de mi camisa, mientras metía una de mis manos debajo de su delgada blusa, su plano y suave abdomen tembló ante mis caricias, recorrí cada centímetro de el hasta que llegue a sus pechos, gimió de manera audible cuando sintió mis manos acariciarla por encima de su sostén.

Shhu, te van a escuchar los vecinos – bromee.

Es… tu culpa – intento decirme.

Yo no estoy asiendo nada – apreté suavemente su pecho.

Engreído - gimió

La bese nuevamente esta vez de manera mas fiera, cada segundo me sentía mas desesperado, mas hambriento de ella, de su calor, el elevador se abrió y la saque en mis brazos, mi camisa estaba completamente desabotonada y su blusa solo cubría sus pechos, tome mis llaves y abrí la puerta como pude, bella maniobro de tal modo que sus piernas rodearon mi cintura, la pegue contra la pared presionándome contra su cuerpo, quería que sintiera mi marcada erección, como mi cuerpo reaccionaba ante ella, la fricción era deliciosa sentía mi cuerpo en llamas.

Edward, por favor… - cerro los ojos, el placer que denotaba su rostro me hizo estremecerme.

La lleve cargada hasta la habitación, me quede con ella al pie de la cama, acaricio mi pecho con sus manos, delineando mi abdomen, tiro de mi camisa y la lanzo al piso, me encantaba esa parte de ella, esa seguridad que desprendía, se sostuvo de mis hombros y saque su blusa encima de sus brazos, la imagen se sus pechos con ese sostén negro, solo se veía opacada por sus pechos desnudos.

Bese su cuello desesperadamente y mi nariz acaricio sus pechos, sus jadeos eran cada vez mas audibles, bella se restregó contra mi, tuve que cerrar los ojos para contenerme, era demasiado placer para ser cierto.

La mire fijamente, sus mejillas estaban sonrosadas – estas siendo muy traviesa – la acuse.

Te molesta – dijo dulcemente.

Me encanta – respondí – pero ahora es mi turno – sonreí malévolamente.

Hizo una cara fingida de miedo y sonreí, la tome por la cintura y la arroje sobre la cama, ella intento incorporarse jadeante, sorprendida, me acerque a ella como un león que acecha a su presa, una presa demasiado apetecible, comencé a acariciar sus piernas por encima de sus jeans, ella cerro los ojos disfrutando mis caricias, subí hasta llegar al botón de sus jeans, lo desabroche, bese su abdomen y jugué con su ombligo, bella se reía tontamente.

La mire fijamente – esto debería provocarte, no hacerte reír – fingí indignación.

Mmm… lo excitante debería ser divertido – susurro.

Continúe besándola, mientras bajaba sus jeans, acariciando sus largas y perfectas piernas, dejándola solo con esa diminuta ropa interior, me atrajo a sus brazos y me beso intensamente, acariciando mi lengua, sus manos acariciaban mi espalda, desabroche la parte trasera de su sostén y se lo quite, dejando sus hermosos pechos desnudos ante mis ojos, los acaricie con mis manos y después los saboree con mis labios, bella se retorcía ansiosa entre mis bracos, bajo su mano hasta mi pantalón y lo desabrocho rápidamente, mi niña no estaba para juegos, me lo decían la urgencia de sus manos, bajo mi cierre rozándome intencionalmente.

Bellaa.. – gemí fuerte.

Beso mi cuello y el lóbulo de mi oreja mientras metía su mano en mi pantalones, la mire fijamente, sonrío maliciosamente, su suave mano me estaba tocando, algo que nunca había hecho, se sentía tan bien, las caricias que me daba me llevaban cada ves mas cerca del borde, ya no era calor lo que sentía, era un infierno, subía y bajaba su mano sobre mi erección, yo solo podía gemir y disfrutar de las sensaciones que me invadían, habían sido tantos los momento en lo que había soñado que bella me tocara y ahora estaba perdido.

Bella, por favor, ya no… puedo – gemí sobre su hombro.

Detuvo sus caricias y me miro apasionadamente, la bese sin piedad, probándola, disfrutándola a cada segundo, tragándome su aliento y sus gemidos, baje mi pantalón junto con mis boxer, se sentía tan bien liberar mi excitación, mis manos recorrieron cada centímetro de su cuerpo, deleitándome con su suave piel.

Le quite su ropa interior, dejándola desnuda frente a mis ojos, retorciéndome de placer ante su imagen, nunca me acostumbraría a tal perfección, sus ojos chocolate me miraban con intensidad, suplicantes.

Te amo bella, te amo tanto – la bese suavemente y sin poder soportarlo mas me hundí en ella.

Un gruñido casi animal salio de mi pecho acompañado del gemido mas sensual que había escuchado, su calor me invadió de una manera abrasadora, el placer fue tanto que sentí mi piernas fallar, amaba a esta creatura divina, la adoraba.

Comencé a moverme dentro de ella sin dejar de besarla, era la sensación mas exquisita que existía en el mundo, tapar sus gemidos con mis labios, mientras nos volvíamos uno solo.

Be…lla, dios, eres tan perfecta – dije como pude.

Sus manos se enterraban en mi espalda – Edward, te amo – dijo jadeante.

Dime, que quiere mi amor – necesitaba escucharlo.

Edward…Mas por…favor – suplico.

Lo que desees mi diosa – murmure contra su hombro.

Me moví de forma desenfrenada, ya no podía evitar gemir intensamente, bella cerro sus ojos, su rostro me decía cuanto lo disfrutaba, que ella también estaba cerca de llegar al cielo conmigo, atrae sus labios entre los míos, en un beso sensual y salvaje, nuestras lenguas tenían una batalla campal dentro de su boca.

Un par de movimientos mas y llegamos juntos al cielo, libere todo mi placer dentro de su cuerpo, su cuerpo convulsiono entre mis brazos y la sostuve firmemente, no dejando ni un centímetro de distancia entre nosotros.

Caí sobre su cuerpo perfecto, nuestras reparaciones eran frenéticas, sus suaves brazos enrollaron mi cintura evitando que me alejara, algo que desde luego no tenia pensado hacer, nos gire, dejándola encima de mi pecho, la abrace por la cintura mientras nos calmábamos un poco, bese su cabello delicadamente, mi amor estaba entre mis brazos, habíamos hecho el amor de la manera mas perfecta.

Edward, este día fue muy difícil, pero nunca imagine una manera más perfecta de terminarlo – dejo leves besos sobre mi pecho.

Lo se, aunque si por las noches te tendré así – apreté su cintura - enfrentaría cualquier dificultad – dije casi hipnotizado mirándola.

Te amo, no sabes cuantas cosas quiero contarte – se removió intranquila - pero ahora no quiero arruinar este momento – se acurrucó en mi pecho.

Te amo – dije con el alma - puedes contarme lo que quieras mañana, o pasado, recuerda que tenemos toda la vida – dije ilusionado.

Toda la vida – una sonrisa hermosa se plasmo en sus labios.

Tenia antas ganas de atraerla hacia mi y hacerla mía de nuevo, mi cuerpo aun la deseaba, estaba reaccionando de nuevo al tenerla tan cerca de mi, pero sus ojos se cerraban inconcientemente y sus labios formaban es hermoso pucherito que reconocía tanto.

Descansa mi amor – tome una manta y nos cubrí con ella, apreté mas a bella contra mi cuerpo.

Sus ojos se cerraron y poco a poco su respiración se fue haciendo mas acompasada, me deleite con su belleza, el cansancio me invadía después de esta apasionada noche, cerré los ojos y hasta mi ultimo segundo de conciencia sabia que estaba realmente seguro de tres cosas.

La primera, Amaba a bella, mas que a nada y mas que a nadie.

La segunda, Ella me amaba de la misma manera, incondicionalmente,

Y la tercera, quería pasar el resto de mi vida junto a ella y la haría mi esposa al precio que fuera.


	48. La Verdad Duele

_**Sin duda debía ser un sueño todo lo que había pasado el día anterior, una persona no podría vivir tantas emociones y conocer tantas verdades que la atormentaban a lo largo de su vida y mantener la cordura, talvez era una persona mas fuerte de lo que pensaba o simplemente había reprimido todas las emociones.**_

_**Me moví lentamente, sabia perfectamente de quien era ese suave pecho y esos fuertes brazos que me rodeaban, abrí los ojos y no pude evitar sonreír ampliamente, sin duda se encontraba frente a mi una de las razones mas importantes para seguir de pie… mi ángel.**_

_**La ventana de su habitación nos regalaba una hermosa vista hacia el mar, lo mire nuevamente con su cabello alborotado y esa hermosa expresión de media sonrisa en su rostro, pegue mas mi cuerpo desnudo al suyo, como si fuera posible hacerlo; La noche anterior Habíamos hecho el amor como nunca, era pura necesidad de sentirnos amados y demostrarnos cuanto lo hacíamos, porque era una de las pocas cosas de las que estaba segura, no sabia que haría con el rencor que guardaba mi corazón, no tenia idea de que manera podría hacerle justicia a mi madre y hacer de su vida algo mejor, pero el hecho de que Edward me amara, eso si lo tenia demasiado claro, nadie podría fingir ese apoyo, esa entrega, esa sonrisa no podría ser falsa.**_

_**Acaricie suavemente su mejilla, aun me costaba creer que fuera real, pero como me había dicho Ángela, era hora de aceptar mi realidad, y Edward era mi realidad, quería pasar el resto de mi vida con el, aunque teníamos solo meses saliendo, bueno, sin contar todo el tiempo que estuvimos lejos, sabia que el era todo y mas de lo que esperaba en la vida, jamás ningún hombre ejercería ni una décima parte de la atracción que el ejercía sobre mi. **_

_**Había podido vivir una vez sin el, pero ahora me moriría si eso pasara.**_

_**Matrimonio… Esa palabra resonaba en mi mente últimamente, tal vez era por que Ángela ya tenia una proposición, si Ben se ya le había hablado de matrimonio, para ella era una locura, apenas tenían poco de conocerse y menos de salir, pero mi querida angie había flechado hasta el fondo a Ben; ella me pregunto que si que pensaba al respecto, solo pude contestar que si la hacia feliz no dudara, yo no lo haría, si mi ángel me lo propusiera, no dudaría en darle el si, Edward me hacia desear cosas en las que nunca hubiera pensado siquiera, como el matrimonio, o tener hijos, siempre tuve miedo de que mis hijos sufrieran de la manera que yo lo hice, jamás me perdonaría darle una vida llena de sufrimientos, pero eso no cabía en mi vida ahora, estaba con un hombre maravilloso, que sin duda seria el mejor de los padre, podía imaginarme claramente una pequeñita de cabellos cobrizos y ojos verdes, no quería nada mío en ella, solo quería que fuese idéntica a Edward… la amaría mas que a nada, mi corazón se apretaba solo de imaginar una familia propia a lado del amor de mi vida.**_

_**Baje la vista por su perfecto cuerpo y deleite mi mirada, lleve mis labios hasta su pecho y comencé a dejar lentos besos por cada centímetro de su piel, su olor tan masculino me fascinaba, llegue hasta su cuello y lo mordí levemente, sentí como se removía lentamente y me abrasaba fuertemente por la cintura, bese su barbilla y baje nuevamente hasta su cuello, en un ágil movimiento Edward nos giro quedando encima de mi, sus ojos verdes me miraban divertido y torturado al mismo tiempo, no pude evitar reírme de el.**_

_**Mmm – frunció el ceño - Me torturas y te Ries de mi? – dijo indignado.**_

_**Yo? – dije inocentemente.**_

_**Si, tu señorita bonita – dijo seguro.**_

_**Yo… solo te quería despertar flojo – dije divertida.**_

_**Se acero mas a mi y me beso levemente, rozando nuestros labios – me encanta despertar así – susurro – buenos días mi amor – rodee su cuello con mis brazos.**_

_**Buenos días sexy – bromee.**_

_**Mmm, sexy, buena palabra para describirte – comenzó a besar mi cuello.**_

_**Me estremecí al sentir sus labios sobre mi piel, mi respiración comenzó a hacerse agitada.**_

_**Edward – susurre.**_

_**Que pasa – murmuro contra mi cuello.**_

_**Gire mi cabeza hasta el buró, el reloj marcaba las 10 de la mañana, como una sacudida, la imagen de mi padre llego a mi mente, Demonios!, Charlie debe estar histérico.**_

_**Demonios! – murmure.**_

_**Edward se levanto sorprendido – hice algo mal? – pregunto preocupado.**_

_**Acaricie su mejilla – no amor, al contrario, haces todo tan bien que me es casi imposible detenerte – aclare.**_

_**Que sucede entonces – dijo mas tranquilo.**_

_**Mira la hora que es, salimos desde ayer en la tarde y no le llame siquiera a mi padre, debe estar histérico, ya lo conoces – dije preocupada.**_

_**Tranquila – me ayudo a sentarme y me abraso – el tiene que entender que ya no eres una niña, además nos amamos – beso mi mejilla.**_

_**Eso lo entendemos nosotros, pero entiende amor, es mi padre, siempre seres su niña – lo justifique.**_

_**Tienes razón, yo sin duda seré un padre muy celoso con nuestra hija – dijo de la nada, lo mire confundida.**_

_**Nuestra hija? – pregunte.**_

_**Si, digo, o hijas, no se cuantas sean, pero seré muy celoso, peor que Charlie – dijo contrariado.**_

_**Lo abrace eufóricamente – nada me gustaría mas que tener una hija tuya – susurre en su oído.**_

_**Yo seria el hombre mas feliz del mundo, no lo dudes – beso mi mejilla.**_

_**Nos quedamos un rato así abrasados, acariciándonos, mi estomago gruño inconcientemente, no pudimos evitar comenzar a reír – no puedo ocultarlo – le dije.**_

_**Que mal anfitrión soy, no te he dado de desayunar – acaricio mi cabello.**_

_**Creo que te he mantenido ocupado – dije pícaramente.**_

_**Si, bastante, pero ven vamos a desayunar, te preparare lo que quieras – se puso de pie y no pude evitar abrir la boca como tonta, Edward estaba frente a mi completamente desnudo, me tuve que recordar que tenia que respirar, mi ángel nunca dejaría de sorprenderme con tanta belleza y sensualidad.**_

_**Bella – me regaño.**_

_**Lo siento – dije apenada – me puse de pie envuelta en las sabanas – me prestas algo mas **_

_**cómodo – sonrío.**_

_**Claro – abrió un cajón y saco varias prendas, el se puso un boxer blanco y pegado, que lo hacia lucir irreal y me tendió una playera blanca y un boxer de cuadros cafés, solté las sabanas de mi cuerpo y me complací al ver su mirada desenfocada, me recorría de arriba abajo, me puse el boxer y la playera.**_

_**Listo – dije sensualmente.**_

_**Lo oí tragar ruidosamente – de acuerdo – se acerco a mi y me tomo en brazos.**_

_**Que haces – dije agitada.**_

_**Te voy a dar un recorrido por nuestro departamento – contesto.**_

_**Nuestro? – sonreí.**_

_**Si, todo lo mi es tuyo y me encantaría que te quedaras mas seguido aquí conmigo – hizo un puchero.**_

_**Será un placer – bese su mejilla.**_

_**Señalo la puerta que Abia en su habitación – ese es el baño, te lo mostrare mas tarde – salimos de su habitación, hasta el pasillo – esta es la sala – era un área bastante elegante, todo el departamento lo era, pero no perdía ese toque de modernismo – detrás de esa puerta ahí un área de entretenimiento, ahí el cuarto de lavado y también tenemos un jacuzzi en el balcón – me guiño un ojo, sonreí – detrás de aquella puerta un pequeño gimnasio, aunque prefiero que hagamos ejercicio en la recamara – me sonroje intensamente, el solo comenzó a reírse – y vuala, la cocina – concluyo.**_

_**Era hermosa, tenia mas electrodomésticos que yo en mi casa, todo era plateado y metálico, me encantaba este lugar, me sentó en una silla, frente a la mesa metálica.**_

_**Que deseas Desayuna mi amor – pregunto mientras abría el refrigerador – me tengo que disculpar, no he surtido muy bien la despensa, si quieres podemos ir mas tarde al súper – comenzó a sacar huevos, harina para hot cakes, leche, fruta, yogurt, mermelada, después saco un tazón y una sartén que puso al fuego.**_

_**Te ayudo en algo? – pregunte.**_

_**No, yo soy tu anfitrión, solo espera en un momento todo estará listo – me que de observándolo, en pocos minutos tenia varias charolas llenas de comida en la mesa, saco jugo del refrigerador y acerco los cubiertos y platos.**_

_**Se ve delicioso – comente.**_

_**Espero que te guste – me guiño un ojo.**_

_**Desayunamos tranquilamente entre besos y bromas, pero en un momento vino a mi mente la imagen de mi madre y mi hermanita, ellas habrían desayunado ya?, estarían bien?, como habia tomado la noticia el tipo ese, no pude evitar entristecerme, necesitaba ayudarlas, saber que ellas estaban bien.**_

_**Pasa algo? – pregunto Edward.**_

_**Yo… me preguntaba como esta mi madre y Ariadna – susurre.**_

_**Tranquila, mira, terminemos de desayunar y podemos ir a verlas, invitarlas a comer – ofreció.**_

_**Eso me encantaría, pero hay algo mas importante que hacer – casi temblé – Charlie tiene que saber la verdad – concluí.**_

_**Verdad? – parecía confuso.**_

_**Si, la razón por la que mi madre nos abandono – apreté el puño - la verdad de todo nuestro sufrimiento – sentí mis ojos volverse cristalinos.**_

_**Me abraso - amor se que si no me has contado es porque te es difícil hablar de ello, y de ninguna manera tienes que hacerlo, pero no quiero verte triste, me siento impotente de no poder siquiera consolarte – dijo serio.**_

_**No amor, yo puedo decirte lo que sea, anoche no quería hablar de ello, solo quería recordar cuanto nos amamos, olvidar por un momento todas las cosas que tengo encima – una lagrima rodó por mi mejilla.**_

_**Se separo levemente y limpio mi lagrima – no tienes por que cargar con ello sola, déjame ayudarte – susurro.**_

_**Edward, siento tanto odio, tanto rencor, quisiera matar con mis propias manos al culpable, quisiera desaparecerlo – dije furiosa.**_

_**Bella, nunca te había escuchado hablar así – dijo sorprendido – dime que hicieron amor, para que hables con tanto odio – suplico.**_

_**Respire profundamente y le conté todo lo que mi madre me había dicho, las lagrimas salían sin cesar de mis ojos y su rostro estaba sorprendido y Lleno de odio, me abraso fuertemente, y deje salir todo mi dolor sobre su hombro, era el mejor de los alivios tenerlo junto a mi.**_

_**Es por eso amor, destruyo nuestras vidas, me privo de la presencia de mi madre, lastimo a mi padre – solloce.**_

_**Es un Perro igual que su hijo, tenemos que hallar la manera de hacer justicia, tiene que pagar por lo que hizo – dijo alterado.**_

_**Edward, quiero venganza, quiero que sufra todo lo que yo sufrí – el odio se apoderaba de mi.**_

_**Tranquila – acaricio mi espalda – te entiendo mi niña, pero tu no eres un monstruo como lo son ellos, tu eres el ser mas maravilloso del mundo y jamás lastimarías a nadie, buscaremos la justicia de todas las formas posibles, y aunque no lo logremos, la vida misma se encargara de cobrarle sus cuentas – dijo seguro.**_

_**Medite sus palabras, no podía convertirme en alguien como ellos que lastimaban a todos a su paso, que destruían vidas sin pensarlo, por un momento me deje segar por el rencor, por mis impulsos, pero gracias al cielo tenia a Edward junto a mi para poner mis pies en la tierra.**_

_**Tienes razón, no me convertiré en lo que tanto odio – dije mas calmada.**_

_**Beso mi cabello y me abraso – estaré contigo en todo momento, somos una familia y cuidare de tu madre y tu hermanita, por que ellas forman parte de mi vida ahora – sus ojos era sinceros.**_

_**Te amo, no se que haría sin ti – acaricie su rostro.**_

_**Te amo – me beso levemente y volvió a abrasarme.**_

_**Me quede ahí tranquila entre sus brazos, con mi rostro hundido en su suave pecho, la realidad no era tan horrible teniéndolo junto a mi, no se cuanto tiempo paso pero no quería moverme, solo quería estar allí.**_

_**Amor, tengo que llegar a mi casa – dije al fin.**_

_**El se separo levemente – lo se, quieres darte una ducha mientras recojo aquí? – pregunto tiernamente.**_

_**Seria muy agradable – conteste.**_

_**Ve entonces, solo relájate un poco – me beso levemente.**_

_**Lo intentare – sonreí.**_

_**Llegue hasta su habitación y levante mi ropa que continuaba tirada en el suelo y entre al baño, era lujoso y tenia un enorme jacuzzi en el fondo, no dude ni un minuto en desvestirme y entrar, mis músculos se relajaron al contacto del agua tibia, medite de que manera podría hablar con mi padre, era difícil casi imposible, traer tantos recuerdos a su vida de nuevo, lastimarlo era inevitable.**_

_**Salí casi a la fuerza y me vestí, peine un poco mi cabello y Salí, Edward estaba sentado en la cama esperándome, ya se había puesto sus jeans con una camisa azul sonrío al instante y me tendió los brazos, no dude en sentarme a su regazo.**_

_**Como te sientes – pregunto mientras me abrasaba.**_

_**No lo se, tengo miedo de lastimar mas a mi padre – agache la mirada.**_

_**A veces la verdad duele y tu lo sabes mejor que nadie, pero es mejor que vivir engañados – me apretó contra su cuerpo.**_

_**Eso es lo único que e motiva a continuar, el merece saber la verdad – concluí.**_

_**Lista? – se puso de pie y me tendió la mano.**_

_**Si – la tome y caminamos a la salida.**_

_**Bajamos por el elevador, hasta el estacionamiento donde estaba su auto, me ayudo a entrar y después hizo lo mismo, arranco y salimos del edificio, mi bolsa estaba debajo del asiento, saque mi celular y tenia más de 30 llamadas perdidas de mi casa, fruncí el ceño.**_

_**Pasa algo? – pregunto Edward.**_

_**Si, tengo una infinidad de llamadas perdidas de mi casa – murmure.**_

_**Yo hablare con el – dijo tranquilo.**_

_**No! – Negué rotundamente – no quiero que te haga una escena – le explique.**_

_**Nada pasara – sonrío.**_

_**Suspire, no entendía como Edward podía irradiar tanta tranquilidad, aunque me era muy útil en estos momentos, llegamos por fin a mi casa y se estaciono frente a la puerta, me ayudo a bajar y me acompaño a la puerta.**_

_**Amor, tengo que hablar con mi padre, no te preocupes por favor, cuando le diga todo, ni siquiera recordara por que estaba enojado – dije irónicamente.**_

_**Pero…**_

_**Por favor – suplique.**_

_**De acuerdo, pero llámame si pasa cualquier cosa, estaré pendiente en mi celular – me miro dulcemente.**_

_**Gracias, por todo – dije sinceramente.**_

_**Estoy aquí, siempre para ti – acaricio mi mejilla.**_

_**Te amo – susurre.**_

_**Yo más – me beso suavemente y subió a su auto alejándose.**_

_**Respire una vez mas, tome mis llaves y abrí, todo parecía muy silencioso, a pesar de que pasaban de la 1 de la tarde, camine hasta la cocina y ahí estaba mi padre de espaldas, recargado de la mesa.**_

_**Papa – susurre.**_

_**Giro al escucharme, parecía realmente molesto – Isabella Swan, entiendo perfectamente que seas una mujer adulta y que estés enamorada, pero tanto trabajo te cuesta hacer una llamada para visar que estas bien – dijo furioso.**_

_**Yo… lo siento, no pensé en ello, ahí cosas mas importantes en este momento – conteste.**_

_**Mas importantes?, mas importantes que tu seguridad – entrecerró los ojos.**_

_**Si, mucho mas importantes – negó.**_

_**Como que? – pregunto.**_

_**Yo… papa, hace algún tiempo… encontré a mi madre – dije al fin, los ojos de Charlie se abrieron como platos, sostuvo sus manos de la mesa y su respiración se hizo agitada.**_

_**Papa…**_

_**De que hablas bella… tu madre – dijo alterado – la has visto? – me miro fijamente – respóndeme – casi grito.**_

_**Yo… si, ayer la conocí – mi voz se quebró..**_

_**Como?, como la encontraste – pregunto.**_

_**Un investigador privado, ella, vive aquí en Miami – solté de golpe.**_

_**Aquí?, Eso no es posible, Porque no me dijiste nada bella, por que me ocultaste esto – se dejo caer sobre una silla.**_

_**Papa, yo lo siento, no sabia como reaccionarias, estaba aterrada, no sabes lo que esto me a pesado toda mi vida – hizo un gesto de dolor y camine hacia el tomando sus manos entre las mías – tu has sido el mejor de los padre, siempre has estado ahí y te amo muchísimo – una lagrima escapo de su mejilla – pero una madre es vital, siempre quise conocerla, encontrarla, saber lo que realmente había pasado, que la había motivado a abandonarnos – mis lagrimas caían sin cesar.**_

_**Hija, yo nunca te dije nada para no lastimarte, no tenia derecho a destruir el recuerdo que guardabas de ella – agacho la mirada.**_

_**Lo se, tu eres un hombre bueno, pero ahora se la verdad papa – me miro sorprendido – todo fue un error, la juzgaron mal, la condenaron y la alejaron de mi – solloce.**_

_**De que hablas bella – tomo mi rostro entre sus manos – de que verdad hablas? – sus ojos estaban rojos.**_

_**Papa, ella no te engaño, ella nunca quiso dejarnos, sus problemas contigo era serios, pero jamás nos hubiera lastimado de esa manera – justifique.**_

_**Se puso de pie – ella te mintió – camino en círculos – ella me engaño, no le importo nada cuando estaba con ese hombre, no podía permitir que estuviera cerca de ti, no te podía condenar a la burla – grito.**_

_**No! – Conteste – ella es una victima, ese maldito la violo, le hizo lo peor que se le puede hacer a una mujer, quebranto su alma, la hirió hasta el fondo – solté toda la verdad de un golpe.**_

_**No, eso es mentira, a mi me dijeron…**_

_**Te mintieron, la gente es mala, la hundieron, créeme papa, sus ojos no pudieron mentir mas, sus lagrimas no eran falsas – me miro aterrado.**_

_**Le diría la verdad al precio que fuera, no podía seguir odiando a mi madre como lo hacia, ella solo merecía lo mejor del mundo, y yo se lo Daria.**_

_**Quien bella, dime quien era ese hombre? – Pregunto desesperado – si ella dice la verdad, dime quien era ese hombre – repitió.**_

_**Ese maldito, ruin y despreciable, ese hombre decía ser tu amigo, decía querernos y no único que nos hizo fue daño – Gruñí**_

_**Quien bella, quien es? – me tomo por los brazos.**_

_**Billy Black – murmure.**_

_**Charlie me miro horrorizado, soltó mis brazos y llevo sus manos a su cabello – no, eso no es posible bella, eso no es posible – grito.**_

_**Si lo es, mi madre caminaba por la calle cuando se lo encontró aquella noche, el estaba borracho, la tomo a la fuerza – las lagrimas caían por sus ojos.**_

_**Yo… bella, necesito hablar con Renne, llévame con ella, necesito oír todo eso de sus labios – casi suplico.**_

_**Ahora… Tengo que buscarla y pedirle que venga – dije contrariada.**_

_**Bella, te lo suplico, necesito que ella me diga que el hombre que juro ser mi mejor amigo todo estos años hizo tal bajeza – dijo lleno de odio.**_

_**Te juro que ella vendrá, pero créelo por favor, Billy Black no es más que un infeliz igual que su hijo – apreté los puños.**_

_**Jacob?, por que dices que Jacob también es un infeliz, entiendo tu odio por Billy, créeme que yo lo odio como a nadie en este momento, pero no es justo para Jacob, el salvo mi vida hija – reí amargamente.**_

_**El es igual o peor que su padre, el… - me interrumpí, talvez eran demasiadas verdades para una sola tarde.**_

_**Habla bella, no me ocultes nada mas – sus ojos me miraban fijamente.**_

_**El me chantajeo cuando iba a realizar tu operación, me dijo que te dejaría morir si no dejaba a Edward – dolió solo de recordarlo – recuerdas cuando me preguntaste por que lo había dejado si lo amaba tanto? – Solo pudo asentir – fue por eso, era tu vida o mi relación con Edward – me abraso fuertemente.**_

_**Bella, fue por mi, pobre de ti, pobre Edward, no puedo creer que exista tanta maldad hija, tuvimos a nuestros peores enemigos toda la vida junto a nosotros, me resulta casi imposible creer todo esto – sollozo.**_

_**Tranquilo papa, la justicia llega tarde o temprano y si no es por los hombres, será la justicia divina – acaricie su espalda.**_

_**Bella necesito hablar con Renne, pedirle perdón – sus ojos eran suplicante.**_

_**Le diré a Edward que la traiga – conteste.**_

_**Tome mi celular y le marque, aclare mi garganta antes de hablar.**_

_**Bella, esta bien? – su voz sonó preocupada.**_

_**Si, tranquilo, necesito un favor – le pedí.**_

_**Lo que quieras mi niña – contesto al instante.**_

_**Necesito que vayas y busques a mi madre, papa necesita hablar con ella – murmure.**_

_**Si, ahora mismo iré, te llamo cuando llegue a su casa – contesto.**_

_**Gracias, te amo – me despedí.**_

_**Te amo – dijo y colgó.**_

_**Crees que ella acceda a venir? - pregunto mi padre con el rostro decaído.**_

_**Ya veras que si, ella es muy buena – conteste.**_

_**Si, pero… yo le hice mucho daño, no la deje explicarme, la aleje de ti – lo abrace.**_

_**Ella no te guarda rencor, lo se, pero no te preocupes, todo saldrá bien – tenia que darle ánimos a mi padre, la verdad había derribado todo lo que el creía como una fila de fichas de domino, esperaba de todo corazón que mis padres, pudieran perdonarse al fin.**_


	49. Felicidad Relativa

La espera parecía interminable aunque teníamos 1 hora esperando, parecía el momento mas largo de mi vida, Edward no venia con mi madre, papa estaba casi con el alma en el suelo, se reflejaba el dolor en sus ojos, no podía imaginar lo que sentía en este momento, yo sufrí el dolor de mi madre cuando supe las verdad, yo que fui solo una victima mas, y mi padre… el inconcientemente, segado por la rabia y los celos, había sido participe de esa enorme injusticia que acabo con la vida de una mujer inocente.

Lo mire finamente e intento devolverme una sonrisa, pero la alegría no le llego a los ojos, en ese momento ambos nos sobresaltamos cuando el timbre sonó.

Sue camino hasta la puerta pero la detuve – yo abriré, puedes volver a la cocina – ella asintió y miro a mi padre de una manera extraña, el solo movió su cabeza antes de ponerse de pie.

Camine hasta la puerta no sentí sus pasos a mi espalda, abrí la puerta y ahí estaba mi madre con la cara agachada, frotaba sus manos nerviosamente.

Mama – susurre, casi se me quebró la voz.

Alzo su mirada llena de temor y sonrío – hija – me lance prácticamente sobre ella.

Mama gracias por venir… no sabes lo importante que es para mi – acaricio mi cabello con su mano.

Mi bella, estaré siempre que me necesites – dijo tiernamente.

Mire sus ojos azules llenos de lagrimas, al igual que los míos – mama, yo… le dije la verdad a papa – el terror inundo su rostro – tranquila – tome sus manos entre las mías – era necesario mama, no podía seguir engañado, por favor escúchalo – suplique.

Mi niña, no puedo – sollozo.

Por que? – Pregunte – eres la mujer mas fuerte que conozco, un ejemplo de perseverancia, la madre que siempre soñé tener – dije con tomo mi corazón.

Tengo miedo – admitió.

Yo también, siempre lo tengo, soy insegura, soy despistada y no creo en mi, pero de algo si estoy segura en este momento, y eso es que mi padre, Charlie, ese hombre bueno y amoroso, cometió un error, talvez el mas grande de su vida, pero ahora esta arrepentido, esta sufriendo y se que ese enorme corazón no te permitirá dejarlo así, escúchalo por favor, deja que te pida perdón y así pueda redimirse – ella me miraba fijamente.

Acaricio mi mejilla – te admiro hija, no sabes cuanto, eres tan buena – sonrío – Charlie hizo de ti una mujer de bien y eso se lo agradeceré toda la vida, por eso hablare con el, escuchare todo lo que tenga que decirme – dijo tranquila.

Gracias, ven pasa por favor – dudo un momento pero asintió.

Caminamos por el pasillo, ella miraba hacia todos lados, parecía temerosa y la entendía perfectamente, para mi no era fácil, pero tenia que ser fuerte por ambos.

Cuando llegamos a la sala mi padre estaba ahí un poco encorvado y su mirada parecía perdida, pude notar por primera vez la edad de Charlie, sus facciones arrugadas y decaídas, sus ojos ya no eran chocolate mas bien de un café opaco y ese cabello que comenzaba a mostrar canas.

Sus ojos se levantaron y se fijaron en la mujer que estaba a mi lado, con la que había compartido años de su vida, la que le había dado a su única hija y a la que de algún modo había lastimado profundamente.

Renne – susurro, como si fuese un fantasma el que se encontraba frente a el.

Si soy yo – contesto ella.

Tantos años – comento – yo… como estas? – pregunto.

Ahora estoy muy bien – me miro – me alegra ver que tu también – pude notar la sinceridad de sus palabras.

No tan bien – agacho la mirada – bells, podrías dejarme a solas con Renne unos minutos – me pidió

Camine hacia el y lo abrace – tranquilo, todo estará bien – susurre en su oído, sonrío tristemente.

Mire a mi madre y no pude evitar abrasarla también – te quiero, estoy orgullosa de ser tu hija, y te querré en mi vida siempre, pase lo que pase – ella me apretó con fuerza.

Siempre – acepto.

Pude notar la lagrima que rodaba por la mejilla de Charlie mientras nos observaba, la limpio rápidamente, por temor a que lo viéramos, me alegro saber que en el fondo el era feliz, por que mama estaba en mi vida de nuevo y yo era feliz.

Edward esta afuera con una personita que se Moria por verte – dijo mi madre, no pude evitar sonreír ampliamente, yo también quería verla.

Los dejo solos – dije y Salí.

Gire la vista mientras caminaba, ellos no decían nada, pero sus rostros denotaban todo lo que yo suponía, por parte de mi padre culpa y mama le ofrecía perdón.

Salí y camine hasta el auto de Edward, el y Ariadna estaban ahí cruzados de brazos, parecían nerviosos, cuando me vieron ambos sonrieron.

Bella!!! – Ariadna corrió hacia mi y me abrazo, correspondí a su abraso cariñosamente.

Hola nena, como estas? – pregunte.

Ahora feliz, Woo tu casa es muy bonita, parece un castillo – comento ilusionada.

No lo creo, no vive ninguna princesa en ella – bromee.

Yo creo que si – alce mi vista y ahí estaba mi ángel sonreía tiernamente, cada día lo veía mas hermoso y lo amaba con mayor intensidad.

Edward tiene razón – dijo Ariadna – tu eres una princesa – sonrío.

Me voy a sonrojar – todos reímos.

Caminamos hasta la entrada y nos sentamos en los escalones.

Bella, ya me dirás que sucede, por que mama y yo venimos? – pregunto confusa.

Mire a Edward y el asintió, ya era tiempo de decir la verdad, que ella supiera que era mi hermanita.

Ariadna, mi papa y tu mama estuvieran casados hace muchos años – ella me miro sorprendida – ahora ellos están hablando por que tenían muchas cosas que aclarar – asintió.

Eso fue después de estar casado con tu mama? – pregunto.

Eh, no nena, veras… tu mama es mi mama – dije por fin.

Sus lindos ojos azules se pusieron cristalinos y sacudió su cabeza negando – eso no puede ser cierto… tu eres… - su voz se quebró.

Si soy tu hermana – me sentía triste de verla asi, acerque mis manos a las suyas – me entere apenas ayer, pero sabes… te quiero muchísimo, y quiero que estés en mi vida, que compartas conmigo, por que eres mi familia – apreté sus manitas.

Bella, te quiero – me abraso – soy muy feliz, mas de lo que había sido en toda mi vida, esto es muy irreal – negó – no puedo creer que seas mi hermana – sonrío.

Pues créelo, tienes que irte acostumbrando, por que soy una hermana muy consentidora y sobre protectora, no te voy a dejar ni un minuto – la abrace mas fuerte.

Gracias – se quedo un momento recostada en mi hombro – puedo ir a conocer los alrededores? – pregunto.

Claro, pero no te alejes mucho – dije preocupada.

No te preocupes – me beso en la mejilla.

Se acerco a Edward y le susurro algo, después lo beso en la mejilla y se fue.

Que te dijo – le pregunte, me corrí y quede sentada junto a el.

Solo que estaba feliz – me abraso por los hombros – tu como estas? – pregunto.

Bien, nerviosa, mis padres están hablando y no se que pasara – dije preocupada.

Como reacciono Charlie – pregunto.

Bastante mal, se sintió demasiado culpable, descubrió que su mejor amigo de toda la vida, no es mas que un desgraciado – le conté.

Puedo imaginarlo, pero estoy casi seguro de que todo saldrá bien – beso mi cabello.

Eso espero – murmure.

Los minutos pasaban y cada vez me ponía mas ansiosa, cuando la puerta se abrió, sentí que el alma volvía a mi cuerpo, mama venia caminando sola, parecía tranquila.

Esta todo bien – pregunte, mientras me ponía de pie.

Si hija, tu padre solo quería descansar un poco – contesto.

Ustedes… - Moria por saber.

Si, hablamos y aclaramos muchas cosas, ahora todo esta bien – sonreí.

Me alegra tanto – la abrace.

Todo gracias a ti, me siento mejor, venia arrastrando esto desde hace tantos años, ahora puedo vivir tranquila – dijo.

Yo me encargare de eso – dije segura.

Ariadna se acerco casi corriendo hasta nosotros y nos abraso – mama por que no me dijiste que bella era mi hermana – mama me miro fijamente.

No quería mas secretos – ella asintió.

No era el momento cariño, pero ahora ya lo sabes, bella es mi hija, tu hermana – dijo melancólica.

Edward y yo las llevamos hasta su casa, prefería dejar que mi padre desasnara un poco, eran demasiadas emociones por un dia, no quería ver su salud afectada de ninguna manera.

Las acompañamos hasta la puerta y me despedí haciéndolas prometer que las vería al día siguiente, esperaría algunos días antes de proponerles que vivieran conmigo o comprarles una casa; el esposo de mi madre salio repentinamente amable.

Me alegra que Renne haya encontrado a su hija por fin – su voz no sonaba sincera.

Yo también soy muy feliz de tenerlas junto a mi – conteste.

Espero… poder conocerte mejor, después de todo somos familia – me tendió la mano.

Dude mucho en tomarla, pero yo no era ninguna maleducada – eso espero – conteste.

Salimos y me despedí de ellas, por primera vez no tenia miedo de perderlas, sabia que estarían en mi vida, y esperaba aceptaran mi ayuda.

Ese tipo no me da buena espina – comento Edward.

A mi mucho menos, pero tendré que soportarlo, es el esposo de mi madre – dije resignada.

Mientras se comporte con ellas y contigo, me mantendré al margen, pero pobre de el...

Tranquilo amor, no creo que llegue tan lejos, además espero que mama acepte mi oferta y venga a vivir a casa o acepte una para ellas solas – explique.

Si, aunque sea solo un tiempo – murmuro.

A que te refieres – pregunte.

Eh, no, no me hagas caso mi vida – sonrío – a veces hablo sin pensar – se excuso.

Te amo tontito – me acerque a el y me recargue de su hombro – amo todo de ti – confesé.

Yo te amo mucho mas, no hay palabras que puedan explicarlo – beso mi frente.

No las necesitas, me lo demuestras a diario, como hoy – acaricie su brazo.

Nada de lo que haga, alcanzara nunca a demostrarlo – sonreí.

Que tal si lo sigues intentando todos los días – ofrecí.

Toda la vida? – ofreció y sonreí como tonta.

Tenemos un trato – me acerque y roce nuestros labios con todo el amor que sentía por el.

……..

La semana Transcurrió entre diferentes situaciones, mi padre parecía estar mas tranquilo, mi madre lo había perdonado y sabia que eso era mas que importante para el, pero tenia algo atravesado en el pecho, eso tenia nombre y apellido… Billy Black, no olvidaba de ninguna manera lo sucedido, no es que yo lo pudiese olvidar tampoco, aun tenia necesidad de justicia y gritarle unas cuantas cosas en la cara, pero quería estar tranquila estos días, dejar que tanto papa, mama y Ariadna se acostumbraran a la situación.

Esta semana me la había pasado casi a diario con ellas, compartiendo cuanto podía, este descanso fuera de giras, presentaciones y todas esas cosas me estaba ayudando mucho en la relación con mi madre y mi hermana, había aprendido demasiadas cosas en estos días, ellas eran buenas personas y muy dulces, aunque tenían muy poco no dudaban nunca en compartirlas con los demás, lo único que me incomodaba era el tal Phil, aunque se comportaba amable y tranquilo todo el tiempo, no me gustaba nada, intentaba sobrellevarlo por no alterar de ningún modo la situación, pero no podía confiar en el, fuera de eso todo estaba bien, podría decir que era feliz completamente, algo que hace mucho no era.

Y Edward… repetirme mil veces que lo amaba no serviría de nada, lo tenia tatuado en mi mente y en mi corazón, esta noche teníamos una cita, estaba emocionada como si fuera la primera vez que salía con el, estos días se había portado mas lindo y tierno aunque pareciera imposible, me reiteraba su apoyo en cada paso que daba, aun así notaba algo extraño en el, no creía fuese nada malo, parecía nervioso, pero las veces que le pregunte lo negó.

Estaba en mi habitación descansando un poco, comenzaría a arreglarme dentro de poco, Leia una revista cuando tocaron la puerta de mi habitación.

Adelante - indique.

Se puede… - salte de la cama al percatarme de quien era.

Angie – grite emocionada mientras la abrasaba.

Woh, que recibimiento – dijo.

Que esperabas hace días que no te veo, tendré que hablar con Ben, se ha robado mucho a mi mejor amiga – fingí molestia.

Lo se, lamento no estar aquí, pero ya sabes… estoy enamorada, no puedo decirle que no – admitió.

Te entiendo perfectamente, tenemos que organizar una noche de chicas – ofrecí.

Si pero me dijo Sue que saldrás con Edward, así que no creo que sea hoy – dijo picadamente.

Supongo que no – ambas reímos.

Como va lo de tu madre – pregunto, le había contado todo por teléfono, ella había externado su felicidad en todo momento, diciendo que era justo que fuera feliz.

Muy bien, pienso pedirle que venga a vivir conmigo o que me permita comprarle una casa – ella asintió.

Y su esposo – pregunto.

El no me da confianza, pero no me importaría ayudarlo a el también, con tal de que ellas estén bien – admití.

Me parece bien, por ellas cualquier cosa – asentí.

Que tal se dejamos la pijamada para mañana, tienes tanto que contarme – golpee su hombro.

Si, no tienes idea, pero que tal si ahora te ayudo a arreglarte, a que hora vendrá Edward? – pregunto.

Nos veremos en el restaurante, algo se trae entre manos – dije contrariada.

Mmm, creo que lo averiguaras pronto – contesto – ven vamos a dejarte mas hermosa de lo que ya eres – sonreí.

De acuerdo – acepte.

Ángela hizo conmigo prácticamente lo que quiso, teníamos horas eligiendo entre un vestido y otro, un color de labial y otro, al final el resultado parecía ser exitoso, mi cabello estaba peinado en una coleta con algunos mechones cayendo casi artísticamente de los lados, maquillaje cargado que resaltaba bastante mis facciones, un vestido rojo que se adhería a mi cuerpo, resaltando mis pequeñas curvas a tal modo que se veían marcadas, zapatillas negras de tacón y un bolso negro.

Me veía muy bien, casi podía imaginar los ojos de mi ángel recorriéndome de arriba abajo, me estremecí solo de pensarlo.

Lista, estas preciosa – dijo angie.

Gracias por arreglarme – sonrío.

Esperemos a que Edward me de las gracias, aunque lastima con el vestido, te lo quitara de todas formas – me avergoncé.

Ángela, aun no he cambiado – sentí el sonrojo en mis mejillas.

Puedo verlo – se burlo – bueno, ya estas perfecta, quieres que te lleve? – pregunto.

No, tyler ya debe estar afuera – explique.

De acuerdo, te acompaño – salimos del cuarto, tyler me esperaba en la sala.

Abrace a Ángela – te veo… mañana - comenzó a reírse.

De acuerdo, me recostare, estoy cansada – bufo.

Te quiero, adiós – me despedí.

Te quiero bella, hasta mañana – se despidió con la mano.

Tyler me ayudo a entrar en la limusina – si me permite, esta muy hermosa esta noche – dijo apenado.

Eres muy amable tyler, gracias – palmee su hombro.

Entro y me miro – a donde la llevo? – pregunto.

Vamos a "Prime 112" – era un restaurante al que nunca había ido, pero al parecer era muy lujoso y hermoso.

Enseguida – comenzó a conducir.

Tome mi Mobil y le mande un mensaje a Edward – "ya voy en camino, ansiosa por verte mi amor, ya estas ahí?, te amo" – enviar.

No pasaron ni 30 segundos cuando ya tenia una respuesta, sonreí: "yo muero por verte, este día fue eterno sin tu compañía, te espero aquí mi niña, no tardes por favor, te amo" – sonreí ampliamente.

Señorita bella – me llamo tyler.

Dime – conteste.

Es que, hay una camioneta extraña que nos esa siguiendo desde hace varias cuadras – voltee inmediatamente, una camioneta negra venia bastante cerca de nosotros, sentí un horrible escalofrío recorrerme el cuerpo.

Intenta perderlos tyler – dije un poco alterada.

No se preocupe – sentí como acelero y comenzó a colarse por diferentes calles.

La camioneta negra también acelero, cada vez estaba mas ansiosa, temía que algo malo iba a pasar y yo no podía hacer nada, la persecución duro varios minutos mas, desesperada tome mi Mobil y le marque a Edward, después de varios tonos contesto.

Bueno, amor, ya estas en…

Edward, Edward – casi grite.

Bella, amor que pasa – escuche la desesperación en su voz.

Edward, escúchame, yo… - sentí un golpe y mi Mobil salio volando de mis manos, me golpee contra la puerta, pero pude reincorporarme.

Esta bien? – grito tyler.

Si, por favor piérdelos – suplique.

Eso intento – contesto.

La camioneta se puso a la par con nosotros y nos cerro el camino, horrorizada mire todo en cámara lenta, tyler dio un volantazo y la limusina fue a estrellarse contra una pared, el cuerpo de tyler se movió violentamente hacia adelante, y yo… Salí volando contra el cristal, unos extraños y molestos punzones recorrieron completamente mi cuerpo, la ola de dolor me sacudió completamente, impidiéndome respirar.

Abrí los ojos como pude, el dolor era insoportable, tyler estaba en el asiento delantero con el rostro lleno de sangre, estaba inconciente, intente hablar pero no pude, era como si mi voz hubiese desaparecido, todo era dolor y desesperación, mire mis brazos y mis piernas llenas de cortaduras, la sangre cómenos a marearme, toque mi cabeza y mi mano se pinto de rojo, sangre por todas partes.

La puerta se abrió y me sentí desesperada, sabia quienes eran, tuve miedo como nunca lo había tenido en mi vida, no por mi, en este momento mi vida no me importaba en lo absoluto, solo podía pensar en todos los rostros familiares… mi padre, Ángela, mi madre y mi hermana, tendría la oportunidad de volver a verlos?, no lo sabia, pero lo mas doloroso, mas que los golpes y las cortaduras, mi ángel… sentí terror, por primera vez nuestros planes de vida corrían grave peligro, rogué a Dios que me permitiera salir de esto, o por lo menos no lo hiciera sufrir, por que eso dolía mas que cualquier tortura, podría morir en este momento, pero saber que esos hermosos ojos verdes se llenarían de dolor, me hizo tomar fuerzas inexistentes y decidir que tenia que luchar, aunque todo estuviera en mi contra.


	50. Ed POV Nervioso!

Después de pasar la mas hermosas de las mañana con mi diosa, tuve que llevarla a su casa, tenia que hablar con su padre de muchas cosas, cosas que tenia que aclarar, mi cuerpo casi temblaba de odio, no podía olvidar lo que me había contado, como Billy Black había destruido su vida.

Cuando lo conocí parecía un hombre respetable, una buena persona… pero eso demostraba que aveces nos equivocamos demasiado con las personas, el era un infeliz, igual que su hijo, no olvidaba que tenia una cuenta pendiente con el, jamás olvidaría como chantajeo a mi bella para que me dejara, solo el mas ruin de los seres seria capaz de hacer algo si, pero no debía sorprenderme ya nada, ni de el ni de su padre, tenia que hacer algo, en otro momento pensé en venganza, hacerlo sufrir por cada lagrima que había derramado mi niña, por cada segundo que sufrí pensando que ella me no amaba, tomar su cuello entre mis manos y destrozarlo; pero algo había cambiado en mi, desde el momento en que recupere a mi amor, todo era diferente, no podía pensar en odios ni rencores, solo pensaba en amar a bella como si todos los días fuera el ultimo, Poseerla y demostrarle lo felices que podíamos ser, que mi corazón y mi cuerpo eran solo suyos y nunca habría nadie mas que ella, Quería hacerla mi Esposa, estaba decidido y haría hasta lo imposible por conseguirlo; tendría que buscar alguna manera de hacer justicia, todos pagábamos por nuestros errores y los Black no serian la excepción.

Estaba apunto de llegar a mi departamento cuando mi celular sonó, el identificador reconoció el numero y conteste inmediatamente.

Bella estas bien – dije preocupado.

Si, tranquilo, necesito un favor – su voz sonaba un poco ronca.

Lo que quieras mi niña – conteste.

Necesito que vayas y busques a mi madre, papa necesita hablar con ella – murmuro.

Si, ahora mismo iré, te llamo cuando llegue a su casa – conteste.

Gracias, te amo – mi corazón palpito al escuchar su declaración.

Te amo – dije y colgué.

Di media vuelta dirigiéndome a casa de la señora renne, estaba preocupado por mi bella, no quería que siguiera sufriendo, necesitaba que las cosas se arreglaran, que ella estuviera tranquila y así poder proponerle matrimonio.

Después de varios minutos llegue, cuando toque la puerta se abrió rápidamente.

Hola Edward – Ariadna corrió y me abraso.

Hola pequeña, como estas? – salude.

Bien, donde esta bella? – sus ojos se tornaron brillantes.

Eh, ella esta en su casa, pero quiere que vayan a verla, así que he venido a buscarlas – explique.

Enserio? – Sonrío ampliamente – iré por mama, no tardo – salio corriendo dentro de la casa.

Después de un momento corto la señora renne salio – hola Edward, bella quiere vernos? – pregunto confundida.

Si, al parecer tiene algo que decirle – conteste.

Yo, no creo que sea buena idea – dijo contrariada.

Por favor – pedí – es muy importante para ella – sus ojos se derritieron.

Esta bien, solo déjame ir por mis zapatos – asentí, mientras entraba.

Suspire intranquilo, de verdad deseaba que todo estuviese bien, no quería que mi bella sufriera mas.

Pasa algo? – pregunto Ariadna.

No, bueno estoy un poco nervioso – confesé.

Nervioso por que? – sus ojitos azules estaban curiosos.

Podrías guardar un secreto? – asintió.

Claro que si – sonreí.

Veras, yo… quiero pedirle a bella que se case conmigo – dije por fin.

Ahhhh, Edward que hermoso – comenzó a dar saltitos – que esperas, por que no se lo dices ya – casi grito.

Tranquila – la tome por los hombros – no es fácil, ahora las cosas son un poco complicadas y quiero que todo sea perfecto, quiero que sea inolvidable – admití.

OH, bueno eso si, bella merece la proposición mas romántica y hermosa del mundo – sonreí al ver la adoración con la que se refería a bella – talvez solo tengas que esperar un poco a que todo se arregle – dijo seria.

Creo que tienes razón, esperare unos días – asegure.

No te preocupes – tomo mi mano – bella te ama muchísimo, de eso no hay ninguna duda – sonrío.

La señora renne se acercaba – recuerda que es un secreto – susurre.

Hizo como si cerrara su baca con una llave y la metía en su bolsillo, no pude evitar reírme.

Nos vamos? – dijo su madre.

Vamos – conteste.

El camino fue bastante tardado, a veces las grande ciudades no daban abasto para tantos autos, la señora renne parecía nerviosa, estaba seguro que ella sabia perfectamente a lo que iba y por eso jugaba nerviosa con sus manos.

Llegamos y me estacione a un lado de la casa, las ayude a salir – será mejor que vaya solo usted, yo me quedare aquí con Ariadna – asintió y sonrío.

Gracias Edward – toco mi hombro y comenzó a caminar hacia la puerta.

Por que no puedo ver a bella – dijo Ariadna triste.

No te preocupes, ella saldrá en un rato, solo tiene que hablar algo con tu madre – explique.

Edward, que pasa aquí, estoy muy confundida – frunció el ceño.

Te aseguro que pronto lo sabrás – asegure.

Mire como bella salía y abrasaba a su madre, sus rostro estaba tenso y lucia nerviosa, quise correr hacia ella y abrasarla, no soportaba verla tan débil, tan indefensa, entro sin percatarse de nuestra presencia y suspire, esperaba que todo saliera bien, necesitaba que así fuera.

Ariadna y yo nos cruzamos de brazos, esperando durante varios minutos, la puerta se abrió y sonreí como tonto, Ariadna corrió hacia mi bella y la abraso emocionada.

Bella!! – grito.

Hola nena como estas? – contesto dulcemente.

Ahora feliz, Woo tu casa en muy bonita. Parece un castillo – dijo casi deslumbrada.

No lo cero, no vive ninguna princesa en ella – bromeo.

Yo creo que si – intervine, ella era mi princesa, mi amor, mi todo.

Edward tiene razón – dijo Ariadna – tu eres una princesa – sonrío.

Me voy a sonrojar – todos nos reímos.

Caminamos hasta las escaleras y nos sentamos ahí.

Bella, ya me dirás que sucede, por que mama y yo venimos? - le pregunto Ariadna.

Ella me miro confundida, solo pude asentir, talvez ya era tiempo de decirle la verdad.

Ella le contó que sus padre habían estado casados y después que ella era su hermana, la escena era hermosa, ver a mi bella abrasada con su hermanita diciéndole cuanto la quería, mi corazón palpito como loco, jamás me acostumbraría a este ser tan perfecto, por que no era solo hermosa, sino también noble y amorosa.

Ariadna se puso de pie, note sus intenciones de dejarme a solas con bella, se acerco a mi – no estés nervioso cuñadito – susurro en mi oído.

No pude evitar sonreír, sin duda yo también la quería mucho, era tan parecida a bella, podría ganarse el corazón de cualquier persona en un momento.

Que te dijo? – pregunto mi bella mientras acortaba la distancia entre nosotros.

Solo que estaba feliz – mentí y la abrace por los hombros pegándola a mi cuerpo –

como estas? – pregunte.

Bien, nerviosa, mis padres están hablando y no se que pasara – note la preocupación en

sus ojos.

Como reacciono Charlie? – negó.

Bastante mal, se sintió demasiado culpable, descubrió que su mejor amigo de toda la vida no es mas que un desgraciado – dijo amargamente.

Puedo imaginarlo, pero estoy seguro de que todo saldrá bien – bese su cabello.

Eso espero – murmuro.

Pasaron varios minutos en los que bella lucia nerviosa y ansiosa, quería reconfortarla de algún modo pero no sabia que hacer, solté aire de pronto cuando vi salir a su madre, ella le dijo que todo estaba bien y que había logrado hablar las cosas con Charlie, me sentí mas feliz que nunca cuando las tres se abrasaron, bella era feliz, lo podía notar en su hermosa sonrisa, en sus ojos chocolate que birlaban intensos.

Las llevamos a su casa después de que hablaron, me sorprendió mucho la actitud tan amable del tal Phil, ese hombre no me dada buena espina y nada me haría cambiar de opinión, sus palabras no eran sinceras, de eso estaba bastante seguro.

Ese tipo no me da buena espina – comente mientras conducía de vuelta a su casa.

A mi mucho menos, pero tendré que soportarlo, es el esposo de mi madre – dijo resignada.

Mientras se comporte con ellas y contigo, me mantendré al margen, pero pobre de el…

Tranquilo amor, no creo que llegue tan lejos, además espero que mama acepte mi oferta y vengan a vivir a casa o acepte una para ellas solas – explico.

Si, aunque sea solo un tiempo – Esperaba que ella aceptara ser mi esposa y comenzáramos pronto una vida juntos.

A que te refieres – pregunto-

Eh, no, no me hagas caso mi vida – sonreí – a veces hablo sin pensar – que tonto casi arruinaba todo.

Te amo tontito – se acerco a mi y se recargo de mi hombro, amaba su cercanía – amo

todo de ti – continuo.

Yo te amo mucho mas, no hay palabras que puedan explicarlo – bese su frente con adoración.

No las necesitas, me lo demuestras a diario, como hoy – acaricio mi brazo, el contacto de su piel hizo que me estremeciera.

Nada de lo que haga, alcanzara nunca para demostrarlo – insistí.

Que tal si lo sigues intentando todos los días – ofreció.

Toda la vida? Ella sonrío de esa forma tan hipnotisante.

Tenemos un trato – se acerco lentamente y rozo sus dulces labios contra los míos, respondí levemente con todo el amor que sentía por ella.

…..

La semana Paso mas rápido de lo que había pensado, bella estaba feliz, veía casi a diario a su madre y a Ariadna, su relación cada vez iba mejor, estaba decidida a ofrecerle su ayuda e insistirle si se negaba, admiraba tanto su nobleza, esa capacidad de amar.

Por eso me había armado de valor, por fin me había decidió, había dejado los miedos a un lado y había organizado todo para proponerle matrimonio a mi diosa, debo admitir que Alice me había ayudado demasiado, me había acompañado a buscar el restaurante, elegir las flores y hasta el traje que iba a usar; habíamos elegido "prime 112" era sin duda un restaurante muy elegante y hermoso, aunque nada parecía ser suficiente para mi niña, fui junto a Alice a tiffanys tenia que encontrar el anillo perfecto para bella, después de casi una hora entre indecisiones, encontré el anillo perfecto para ella, la barandilla era de oro blanco y en el centro tenia un hermoso diamante azul, casi podía imaginar la piedra preciosa al contraste con la pálida y delicada piel de su mano, no dude ni un segundo en comprarlo.

Ahora estaba en medio del restaurante bastante nervioso, todo estaba arreglado, la música y la cena, había invitado a mi bella a cenar, ella no sospechaba nada sobre mis intenciones, quería que todo fuese perfecto, quería ver esa luz en su mirada cuando llegara y pudiera contemplar todo la decoración del lugar y me viera ahí en medio de todo esperándola como siempre lo haría, por eso le había pedido que tyler la llevara, si yo hubiese ido por ella, seguro habría arruinado todo.

Alice caminaba de un lado a otro como si fuera un torbellino, hablando con los meseros, con el maitre, coordinándose con los músicos y yo estaba ahí parado como un tonto con la pequeña caja de terciopelo entre mis dedos, vestido con un elegante traje negro.

De acuerdo Edward, todo esta listo – me abraso fuertemente.

Alice, estoy demasiado nervioso – admití.

Tranquilo, bella te ama, ni en tus peores pesadillas ella respondería que no – dijo animada.

Lo se, pero y si quiere esperar, digo nosotros no tenemos mucho tiempo de…

Edward Cullen, deja de pensar tonterías – me regaño – bella, dirá que si por que te ama – dijo como si fuera lo mas obvio del mundo – tu eres un hombre maravilloso, la amas

como a nada en este mundo, es su destino estar juntos – sonreí como tonto.

Gracias Alice, gracias por todo – dije sinceramente.

Para que están las hermanas – bromeo – y ahora es mejor que me vaya, si no quiero que bella me encuentre aquí – negué.

Nos vemos enana, te quiero – bese su mejilla.

Adiós Edward, suerte, aunque no la necesitas, me saludas a bella – comenzó a caminar hasta que salio.

Respire profundamente, todo estaba listo, solo esperaba ansioso a que llegara mi diosa.

Mi Mobil sonó y sonreí como tonto al ver de quien se trataba, leí inmediatamente el mensaje.

"ya voy en camino, ansiosa por verte mi amor, ya estas ahí? , te amo – sonreí como tonto, mi niña quería verme y yo me Moria de ganas de tenerla junto a mi, por que después de esto otra sorpresa le esperaba en mi departamento.

Conteste lo mas rápido que pude : " yo muero por verte, este día fue eterno sin tu compañía, te espero aquí mi niña, no tardes por favor, te amo. – lo envíe.

Estaba emocionado solo de imaginarla, que traería puesto?, dios aleje todo esos pensamientos de mi mente, por que me volvería loco de deseo.

Pasaron varios minutos, se que no era mucho pero me ponía ansioso que no llegara, mire mi reloj y me di cuenta que estaba exagerando, pero sentía algo extraño en el pecho.

Mi Mobil sonó, pero esta vez era una llamaba, respire tranquilo al ver que era mi niña.

Bueno amor, ya estas en….

Edward, Edward – grito desesperada, sentí como el alma se me caía a los pies.

Bella, amor, que pasa – respondí histérico..

Edward, escúchame yo… - se escucho un golpe osco y después se corto la llamada.

Me quede estático, mi corazón palpitaba descontroladamente, no entendía lo que había

pasado, la desesperación en su voz taladraba mis tímpanos una y otra vez, reaccione como pude y marque su numero nuevamente, me mandaba al buzón, grite desesperado de impotencia, después de diez llamadas fallidas, Salí corriendo del restaurante, tenia que saber lo que había pasado, donde estaba mi bella?, que había pasado, porque me había hablado tan desesperada.

Me reprimí mentalmente, no quería pensar que nada malo le había pasado, la simple idea me partía el alma en dos, no!, no podía pensar eso, si algo le pasaba a mi niña, yo no tendría fuerzas de seguir luchando.


	51. Ed POV Corazón Sigue Luchando!

Arranque como si fuera un loco, tome mi celular y marque el numero de su casa, talvez había sido un malentendido, talvez ellos sabían algo, sonó varias veces antes de que contestaran.

Bueno? – dijo una voz femenina.

Quien habla – pregunte a instante.

Edward, eres tu? – Pregunto – soy yo Ángela – dijo al fin.

Ángela, escúchame por favor!, sabes algo de bella? – pregunte con el alma en un hilo, di vuelta en una curva a tal velocidad que las llantas chillaron.

Bella?, ella salio hace un rato de aquí, pasa algo? – pregunto.

Yo, ella me hablo, su voz sonaba desesperada Ángela, estoy muerto de la preocupación, su celular me manda al buzón – explique.

Dios mío Edward, donde esta bella? – pregunto preocupada.

No lo se – apreté el teléfono entre mis manos.

Donde estas? – pregunto de nuevo.

Iba a contestarle, pero al dar vuelta en una calle obscura vi una especie de accidente, mi corazón se apretó de dolor – Ángela, te llamo luego – dije con voz seca.

Edward, espera…. – le colgué.

Cuando me acerque al accidente, me di cuenta del auto que se trataba, era una limusina negra, baje de mi auto casi corriendo, sentía que mi cuerpo no reaccionaba, mis piernas no querían moverse, pero me obligue a reaccionar, la limusina estaba encima de una banqueta, estrellada contra una pared de concreto, ese auto era muy familiar para mi, mis ojos se llenaron de lagrimas que no tardaron en caer por mis mejillas, abrí con mucha dificultad la puerta trasera, había vidrios y trozos de metal por todas partes, sabia que al abrir la puerta mi corazón se destrozaría totalmente, pero fue peor de lo que imagina, mire desesperado el interior pero no había nada, solo sangre y mas destrozos, deje de respirar, me acerque al asiento del conductor y ahí estaba ese joven de piel morena, con el rostro lleno de sangre, cubierto de múltiples golpes, lo baje rápidamente, dejándolo en el suelo, tenia el cuerpo lleno de sangre y un brazo fracturado, comenzó a quejarse ruidosamente, lo sostuve para que pudiese hablar.

Tyler – lo llame desesperado – tyler respóndeme – suplique.

Jo…ven ed..ward – dijo como pudo.

Tyler, por favor, dime… donde esta be…lla – mi voz se quebró al mencionar su nombre.

Se… la han llevado – tosió ruidosamente.

Sentí un horrible frío, me traspaso los huesos y subió hasta mi mente, se la han llevado – esa frase subía y bajaba por mi mente, mi bella, mi amor, mi niña, la única mujer a la que había amado… donde antes había estado mi corazón, solo quedaba un enorme hueco, que dolía con cada respiración, sentí miedo, un miedo como nunca antes, quería ser yo, donde fuese que ella estuviese quería ocupar su lugar.

Quienes? - dije como pude.

Ellos… ellos… - suspiro pesadamente y cayo inconciente.

Tyler, tyler reacciona – grite.

Pedí una ambulancia desesperado, no me daría por vencido, tyler tenia que estar bien, era mi única esperanza para encontrar a mi bella, caí de rodillas al suelo, escondí mi rostro entre mis manos, nunca fui muy creyente, pero en este momento desee con toda el alma que Dios existiera y que la protegiera en cualquier lugar donde estuviera.

La ambulancia y la policía llego minutos después, tomaban fotografías, pruebas y notas sobre el lugar de los hechos, la gente había comenzado a detenerse a mirar lo que pasaba, no es que tuviera puesta mi atención en eso, solo podía pensar en bella, donde estaría?, esta angustia se acrecentaba cada minuto que pasaba, me sentía impotente, inútil, quería salir corriendo y buscarla, pero no tenia idea de donde estaba, quien se la había llevado.

Señor Cullen? – escuche que me llamaban.

Gire y me encontré con un hombre mayor, note el arma debajo de su saco y la mirada desconfiada.

Soy el agente Peterson – me tendió la mano.

Edward Cullen – respondí.

Señor Cullen, soy el encargado de este caso, me podría relatar que sucedió? – asentí.

Yo tenia una cita con mi novia, Isabela Swan – el hueco de mi pecho se contrajo de dolor, pero intente recomponerme – la estaba esperando en un restaurante, me dijo que

iba en camino – explique – pero después recibí una llamada suya, sonaba desesperada, asustada – intente no derrumbarme al recordar su hermosa voz.

Que le dijo ella exactamente – pregunto.

Grito mi nombre y me dijo que la escuchara, pero después se escucho un golpe fuerte y la llamada se corto – los recuerdos me torturaban casi tanto como la realidad.

Como llego usted hasta aquí? – pregunto.

Después de su llamada me preocupe muchísimo y Salí del restaurante en mi auto, después de varios minutos llegue hasta aquí – asintió.

Cuando usted llego, ella no se encontraba dentro de el auto? – negué.

No, solamente su chofer – dije.

El logro decirle algo? – pregunto.

Si, el alcanzo a decir que se la habían llevado – mi estomago se contrajo dolorosamente.

Cuales fueron sus palabras exactas – pregunto.

El dijo… ellos se la llevaron – dolía en el alma repetir esas palabras, las lagrimas comenzaron a caer por mis mejillas, incapaz de contenerlas.

Señor Cullen tiene que mantenerse lo mas tranquilo que pueda – palmeo mi hombro – este tipo de casos son muy complicados – lo mire fijamente.

Explíquese por favor – aclare mi garganta.

Estamos frente a un caso de secuestro, la señorita Swan es una persona muy famosa, así que lo más probable es que sus raptores pidan una fuerte suma económica a cambio de

liberarla – explico.

Secuestro… unos malditos desalmados tenían en sus manos a mi bella, podían hacer con ella lo que quisieran por que yo no estaba ahí para protegerla, sentía el mas grande de los odios apoderarse de mi, dinero? Yo les daría todo el dinero del mundo a cambio de que no la dañaran, de volver a ver su rostro de ángel y sus preciosos ojos mirarme de nuevo.

El dinero no importa, daré lo que sea necesario – dije desesperado.

Señor Cullen, tenemos que tomar las cosas con calma – contesto.

Calma?, como quiere que tome las cosas con calma, la persona que mas amo en el mundo esta presa por unos malditos, que son capaces de lastimarla y usted quiere que me calme - dije alterado.

Entiendo su sufrimiento, pero déjeme recordarle que de las decisiones que tomemos de aquí en adelante depende la vida de la señorita Swan – sus palabras me hicieron reaccionar, esto dolía mas de lo que jamás pudiera imaginar, pero tenia que ser fuerte, sacar fuerzas de donde no existían, tenia que actuar con pasos de plomo, jamás me perdonaría que por una imprudencia o un arranque mi niña no volviera a mi lado.

Hare todo lo que usted me diga, pero ayúdeme – suplique – tenemos que salvarla – asintió.

Vamos a hacer todo lo posible y mas, esperemos que solo quieran dinero, y si es así, tenemos muchas esperanzas – explico.

Me aferre a sus palabras, daría el dinero que fuese necesario y esperaba con el corazón o los pedazos que quedaban de el en las manos, que fuese necesario para volver a ver a bella.

Las cosas se complican señor Cullen, el joven callo en un coma profundo debido al accidente, además los agentes han encontrado rastros de sangre en la parte trasera de la limusina, lo que nos indica que la señorita Swan estaba herida cuando se la llevaron – jadee desesperado, estaba lastimada, no sabia si la había atendido alguien, en que condiciones se encontraba.

No pude responder nada, mi voz había desaparecido, mi garganta estaba seca y tenia un enorme nudo en medio.

Edward!! – gritaron a mis espaldas, apenas y pude alcanzar a voltear, mi padre y Alice se acercaban corriendo hacia donde yo estaba.

No se que vieron en mi cara pero papa corrió y me abraso – Edward hijo que sucede – me deje caer sobre su hombro llorando amargamente, sentía millones de cosas, y aunque no existiera alivio a este dolor, agradecía contar con su presencia.

Pa…pa – solloce.

Tranquilo hijo, dime por favor que paso? – pregunto preocupado.

Papa, se han llevado a bella – dije como pude – la secuestraron – escuche el grito ahogado de Alice.

Dios mío Edward – corrió hacia nosotros y me abraso fuertemente.

Ayúdenme por favor – suplique – tengo que encontrarla, no puedo vivir sin mi bella – solloce.

Tranquilo hijo, haremos todo lo posible por encontrarla, tienes que se fuerte por ella, tenemos que luchar por recuperarla – dijo mi padre afligido.

Lo intento, pero solo de pensar en que puedan hacerle algo – lo mire fijamente – ella esta herida, papa y si no la revisa un medico, no podemos saber en que condiciones se encuentra – asintió.

Hijo, moveremos tierra, mar y cielo hasta encontrarla, confía en mi – dijo seguro.

Gracias – conteste – como supieron que estaba aquí? – pregunte confundido.

Ángela me llamo muy alterada – contesto Alice entre lagrimas – le dije que vendríamos a verte – negué.

Alice, como voy a decirles que bella desapareció, que lo mas probable es que este secuestrada, voy a matar a Charlie – dije desesperado.

Tienes que hablar con ellos, no puedes ocultarles algo como esto, tienes que saber lo que le ocurrió a bella – agache la mirada.

No se si pueda – admití.

Hijo eres un hombre fuerte, piensa en bella ella no querría verte de esta manera – dijo.

Ese hombre fuerte y valiente se quedo con ella, no puedo ser nada si ella no esta a mi lado, la necesito papa, la necesito conmigo – casi grite.

No permitiremos que te des por vencida tan pronto, encontraremos a bella, pero hasta que eso pase vamos a luchar, no podemos darnos por vencido Edward – dijo convencido.

Claro que luchare, no descansare hasta tenerla junto a mi de nuevo – era lo único que tenia claro.

Señor Cullen – me llamo el agente Peterson – necesito hablar con la familia de la señorita Swan, cualquier dato, o cualquier detalle desapercibido nos puede indicar donde esta – explico.

Si agente, sígame por favor – conteste.

Mi padre conducía hacia casa de bella, Alice iba conmigo en el asiento trasero abrasándome, necesitaba ese sostén, si no me derrumbaría en cualquier momento.

Al llegar a la casa de bella mi el hueco de mi pecho se estremeció a un punto insoportable, todo era ella, este lugar gritaba su presencia, la reclamaba.

Mi padre se estaciono y detrás de el dos patrullas, baje con Alice sosteniéndome y toque la puerta, se abrió inmediatamente.

Edward, dios mío, que paso donde esta bella – pregunto Ángela desesperada.

Ángela yo… - no pude continuar.

Quer pasa Edward, no me asustes por favor, donde esta bella – grito desesperada.

Bella… fue secuestrada – dije como pude.

Su rostro se deformo del dolor y las lagrimas comenzaron a caer por sus ojos – no

Edward, es mentira, dime que es mentira – comenzó a golpear mi pecho.

Daria lo que fuera por decirte eso, Daria mi vida por que fuera una mentira – solloce.

No!!, no puede ser, bella no – repetía una y otra vez.

Ángela, tengo que hablar con Charlie – pedí.

Edward!! El se va a morir cuando lo sepa – dijo entre lagrimas.

Lo se y Daria lo que fuera por no causarle este dolor, pero el agente tiene que hablar con el, cualquier detalle por muy insignificante que sea, no puede llevar a ella – mis esperanzas luchaban por no morir.

Edward, por que bella, ella es buena, nunca ha dañado a nadie – callo sobre sus rodillas.

Me tumbe a su altura – El destino es cruel, pero no descansare hasta encontrarla, auque se me vaya la vida – jure.

Esperamos a que ella se calmara un poco y entramos a la casa, Charlie estaba en el sillón con el rostro gacho, en cuanto se percato de nuestra presencia lo levanto.

Señor Swan – murmure.

Dime que es una broma – exigió – que todo lo que le has dicho a Ángela es mentira – el dolor en su rostro lo decía todo.

No puedo – admití – no puedo.

Por que, por que demonios no viniste por ella – me grito.

Yo, quería darle una sorpresa – me justifique.

Y ahora ella no esta, se la han llevado – sollozo – mi hija, mi única hija – se sentó de nuevo.

No me atreví a responder nada, el tenia razón era mi culpa, si yo hubiese estado con ella ahora la tendría segura entre mis brazos, en lugar de este vacío tan doloroso.

Señor Swan, soy el agente Peterson, estoy encargado del caso de su hija – se presento – necesito que me diga cualquier detalle que recuerde, conoce a alguien que quisiera lastimar a su hija? – pregunto.

No, bella es una buena persona, muchos la quieres – su mirada estaba perdida.

Entiendo, esto dificulta las cosas, al ser ella una persona publica, pudo haber sido cualquiera – dijo contrariado – un grupo de secuestradores, algún enemigo, un fan obsesionado, cualquiera – explico.

Pero… tiene que haber algo mas, tenemos que hacer algo – intervino Ángela.

Eso espero señorita, tenemos que esperar a que pidan en rescate, probablemente sea mañana cuando hablen – quería hablar con ellos y decirles que los mataría si se atrevían

a tocarle un solo cabello a bella.

Que haremos cuando hablen? - pregunte.

Lo primero, no los amenacen de ninguna manera, eso pondría en peligro la vida de la señorita Swan y segundo, accedan a la cantidad de dinero que ellos les pidan, intentaremos atraparlos, pero lo principal es su seguridad – asentí.

El agente se despidió diciendo que trabajaría toda la noche intentando averiguar algo mas, regresaría temprano con un grupo de especialistas que instalarían rastreo satelital en los teléfonos, mi padre y Alice se negaban a dejarme solo pero les insistí, tenia que estar solo.

Ángela llevo a Charlie a su habitación después de darle unos calmantes para que durmiera, camine como un zombi hasta el único lugar donde quería estar.

Inhale profundamente cuando entre, su precioso olor invadió hasta la ultimas de mis

terminaciones nerviosa, ahí preso del dolor, me permití fantasear con todos los momentos que habíamos compartido dentro de estas cuatro paredes, cada palabra, cada beso, cada mirada, las muchas veces que la había hecho mía en esta cama, su voz, su sonrisa, en este momento todo eso me torturaba, me llevaba al borde de la locura, pero al mismo tiempo me daba fuerzas para luchar, para recordar lo feliz que habíamos sido.

Me tumbe sobre la cama abrasando su almohada, mantenía intacto el aroma de su cabello, cerré los ojos imaginando que era su calido cuerpo el que se encontraba entre mis brazos seguro, pero no estaba, solo estaba este horrible vacío, mire la foto que estaba en su buró, era una donde estábamos ella y yo abrasados y felices… como habían cambiado las cosas en un momento, metí la mano en mi saco y saque la pequeña caja de terciopelo, ahí estaba el anillo que había comprado para ella con tantas ilusiones, pensando en un futuro, y ahora no me quedaba nada; tenia que mantener mi fe, para creer que ella volvería junto a mi, si me dejaba vencer todo abría acabado, la vida y su sentido, habrían terminado.

Te amo bella y te juro que no decantare hasta encontrarte y que seamos felices de nuevo – declare mientras las lágrimas caían sin cesar por mis ojos.

* * *

Comentariios Niñas.. Muy importante!  



	52. Despierta Ed Pov!

Edward – susurro esa preciosa voz a mis espaldas.

Gire inmediatamente encontrándome con mi diosa, tenia una hermosa sonrisa en su angelical rostro, y sus brazos extendidos hacia mi, gracias a Dios todo había sido una

pesadilla, respire tranquilo.

Acorte la distancia que nos separaba estrechándola entre mis brazos, su calor me traspaso como siempre lo hacia, hundí mi rostro en el hueco de su cuello respirando su dulce aroma, mi bella estaba entre mis brazos razón suficiente para ser el hombre mas feliz del mundo.

Que pasa amor? – pregunto mientras acariciaba mi cabello.

Solo tuve una horrible pesadilla – le conté.

Tranquilo – susurro – ya paso, estoy aquí – sonreí.

Si mi niña estas aquí conmigo – apreté el agarre de su cuerpo.

Donde mas podría estar tontito – bromeo – todo lo que amo y necesito esta entre mis brazos – dijo tiernamente.

Oye, estaba apunto de decir eso – levante mi rostro quedando a su altura.

Hizo un puchero de lo mas lindo, se veía demasiado tierna – lo siento – se disculpo.

Mmm, tendrás que darme un beso para demostrar que te arrepientes – dije seguro.

Eres un tramposo – me acuso indignada.

Te amo – dije y rose levemente sus labios con los míos, sintiendo su suave textura y el calor de su respiración, tentándola.

Edward, bésame - susurro.

Sonreí tontamente y estrelle mis labios contra los suyos en un suave y apasionado beso, moviéndolos acompasadamente, mi bella enredo sus dedos en mi cabello atrayéndome mas cerca, intensificando el beso, amaba sentir su cuerpo entre mis manos, su aliento embriagarme, sin permiso alguno deslice mi lengua en su boca rosando levemente la suya, la sensación era maravillosa, sentir su calida lengua envolviéndose con la mía en un beso frenético, sin duda ella me volvía loco, la amaba mas de lo que pudiese demostrar.

Nos separamos por la falta de aire, pero seguí dejando suaves besos sobre sus mejillas, bajando hasta su mandíbula.

Edward, te amo – susurro – prométeme que nunca te olvidaras de mi – me separe confundido y la mire fijamente.

Por que dices eso – tome su rostro entre mis manos – escúchame amor, jamás, jamás podría olvidarte, te amo demasiado – dije con el alma.

Sus ojos chocolate estaban cristalinos – júrame que aunque no este junto a ti me esperaras, no te darás por vencido – negué.

Tu estarás aquí siempre – aclare.

Júramelo – exigió.

Te lo juro amor, siempre esperare por ti, siempre te amare – una sonrisa triste apareció en sui rostro.

Gracias Edward – susurro.

Estaba apunto de contestarle, cuando escuche un horrible ruido a mis espaldas, gire para ver que era, pero todo estaba obscuro, no se podía distinguir nada, gire hacia donde estaba mi bella, pero había desaparecido, jadee asustado, donde estaba bella?, corrí y corrí buscándola en la terrible oscuridad hasta que mis piernas no reaccionaron y caí al suelo.

Bella… - grite desesperado, no podía levantarme.

Edward… - susurraba una voz que no podía encontrar.

Bella… donde estas amor – grite.

Edward, Edward, Edward – sentí un jalón extraño.

Abrí los ojos de golpe, Ángela estaba frente a mí con la mirada desolada, mire a mi alrededor, estaba en su cuarto, todo estaba intacto, yo estaba acostado en su cama abrasando su almohada, sentí el mas horrible de los dolores, el hueco de mi corazón se contrajo de nuevo supurando de tanta desesperación.

Mi bella no estaba, había sido un sueño, un hermoso sueño, la había tenido junto a mi por un momento que me torturaría por mucho tiempo.

Edward…estas bien? – su voz sonó vacía falta de emociones.

Mis ojos ardían después de derramar tantas lagrimas y mi garganta estaba seca y rasposa, pero respondí como pude.

Bien… no lo estaré hasta que sepa que bella está bien – conteste.

Una lagrima cayo por su mejilla pero la limpio rápidamente – esta casa no es nada si ella – miro tristemente a su alrededor – no hay risas, ni bromas – concluyo.

No podemos darnos por vencido – reitere – no descansare, hasta el último de mis suspiros la buscare – dije amargamente.

Yo tampoco, moveré cielo, mar y tierra hasta encontrar a mi hermana – suspiro – mi mejor amiga – agacho la mirada.

Nos quedamos en silencio, cada uno sumergido en su propio dolor, entendía perfectamente a Ángela, ella conocía a mi niña de toda la vida, era su mejor amiga y conocía cada secreto, cada detalle acerca de bella, yo por mi parte no tenía la dicha de haber compartido años con ella, pero los meses que habíamos pasado juntos habían sido los mas hermosos de mi vida, nos pertenecíamos, nos amábamos, no importa lo que sucediera, no importa cuán lejos estuviésemos, siempre seriamos dos mitades de un solo corazón.

Como esta Charlie – dije sin ganas.

El… destrozado completamente, no llora, no se queja, pero está ahí sin vida, encerrado en su cuarto – respondió contrariada.

Un padre ama incondicional e irrevocablemente, no podría ni decir cuánto debe estar sufriendo – comente.

Edward… has hablado con la madre de bella – levante la mirada.

Yo, no puedo… las destrozaría, no soportaría ver más dolor en sus ojos – escondí mi rostro entre mis manos.

Me temo que eso será imposible – murmuro – la noticia esta en todos los periódicos, hace varias horas lo están pasando en la televisión – la mire horrorizado.

No!, Dios todo mundo lo sabría, y si los secuestradores no llaman?, y si le hacen algo – Salí casi corriendo de la habitación, tenía que hablar con el agente Peterson.

Edward espera… - grito Ángela, pero no le hice caso.

El televisor de la sala estaba prendido, pasaban un sin número de videos e imágenes de bella, los trozos de mi corazón palpitaron ruidosamente al ver su imagen.

"La cantante pop del momento Ganadora de un grammy Isabella Swan, Mejor conocida por todos nosotros como bella Swan ha sido Secuestraba anoche en una concurrida avenida del centro de Miami, no tenemos muchos datos, pero al parecer ella tenía una cita en el restaurante prime 112 con su novio el heredero Edward Cullen, Bella fue interceptada por una Camioneta negra sin placas, mientras se dirigía a su cita en su limusina negra que conducía su chofer Tyler Crownye, el se encuentra en estado de coma en la clínica americana del centro, su estado de salud es delicado, por lo que las autoridades buscan mas indicios sobre los secuestradores.

Miles de fans y reporteros se han reunido afuera de la zona residencial donde vive la cantante, esperando cualquier nuevo indicio y noticias sobre su estado de salud.

Bella, eres una gran artista todo esperamos tenerte de vuelta pronto"

Me quede en shock observando la televisión, era imposible que la madre de bella no se enterara de eso, Ariadna… ella amaba a bella y apenas había tenido la oportunidad de conocerla, no podía imaginar cuanto le dolería esto.

Edward el agente Peterson esta aquí – me informo Ángela.

Salí casi corriendo hasta la sala donde el estaba – tiene alguna noticia? – pregunte ilusionado.

No, pero he interrogado a todos los posibles sospechosos – dijo serio.

Y, ha logrado averiguar algo – pregunte impaciente.

Si, he logrado descartar a los posible raptores – explico – la señorita Stanley quien mantenía ciertas riñas con las señorita Swan ha estado de gira desde el último mes, por lo que ella no pudo ser la autora material, al igual que el señor Mike vulturi que ha estado de viaje por Sudamérica la última semana – dijo seguro.

Pero… ellos son personas poderosas, pudieron contratar a alguien – le dije.

Podría ser, pero sería casi imposible averiguarlo – negó – solamente, nos queda un testigo por interrogar – se detuvo.

Quien? – pregunte.

El señor Jacob Black – cerré mis puños amargamente – el también es sospechoso, según la declaración de el señor Swan, el mantenía cierto rencor hacia la señorita

Swan – asentí.

Quiero ir con usted – dije seguro.

Señor cullen es un viaje largo, tal vez no…

Dije que ire agente, tengo muchas cosas que hablar con Jacob Black, si el tuviese a bella yo lo…

Señor cullen, le permitiré que vaya, pero si arma un escándalo, lo alejare del caso aunque sea lo último que haga – dijo seguro.

De acuerdo – me rendí

Salimos hoy en la tarde señor cullen – dijo y se retiro.

Me deje caer sobre el mueble, sería posible que ese infeliz supiera donde estaba mi bella, si él la tenia y la lastimaba lo mataría con mis propias manos, una vez había logrado alejarme de ella, pero nunca más lo haría y aunque él no la tuviera yo la encontraría aunque se me fuera la vida en ello, pero no esperaba tardar tanto, tenía una vida planeada para nosotros y no descansaría hasta tenerla en mis brazos.

Le hable a mi padre y le conté sobre mis planes, insistió en acompañarme pero me negué, esto tenía que hacerlo solo, tenia demasiados sentimientos y rencores acumulados, no quería implicar a nadie en esto.

El agente Peterson paso a buscarme y llegamos al aeropuerto, un Jet especial del FBI nos llevaría hasta forks, Estaba asustado no sabía con que podría encontrarme, una parte de mi desosaba que ese maldito la tuviese, por que así podría encontrarla y acabar con este martirio que parecía interminable.

Casi 8 horas después por fin llegamos hasta portland, recordé cada momento en el que hice este mismo viaje con mi bella, fueron momentos difíciles cuando temía por la salud de su padre, después de eso ella tuvo que mentirme y alejarme de ella, como deseaba volver a esos tiempos, ella no estaba conmigo pero tenía la seguridad de que ella estaba bien, Dios si mi bella estuviera bien, yo haría cualquier sacrificio por saber que ella estaba a salvo.

Varias horas después llegamos a forks el paisaje gris nos abría paso entre los verdes arboles y la lluvia caía sin cesar, este ambiente tan tétrico no ayudaba a animarme en lo absoluto, aunque tenía claro que no volvería a sonreír hasta escuchar por lo menos un susurro de sus labios.

El agente Peterson paro el auto y me miro fijamente – señor cullen, le pido la máxima cordura en este asunto, son simples sospechas, no sabemos si el señor Black esta implicado – me miro inquiridoramente.

Le dije que me comportaría, e intentare hacerlo – dije lo mas calmado que pude.

De acuerdo vayamos – dijo mientras bajábamos de la patrulla.

Entramos al hospital de forks, el hueco de mi corazón se oprimía a cada segundo mas, los recuerdos acabarían más rápido conmigo que la ausencia de mi amor, todos los lugares a los que iba tenían su nombre grabado, me sentía torturado.

La recepcionista nos miro fijamente y paro su vista en mi sonriendo ampliamente –

Edward eres tú? – Dijo casi emocionada, yo la mire confundido y falto de interés – soy yo Lauren, me recuerdas? – pregunto.

Asentí levemente, ella era la recepcionista de la cual mi diosa se había puesto celosa en aquella ocasión – si – dije secamente.

Enarco una ceja – en que puedo servirles – pregunto.

Buscamos al doctor Jacob Black – dijo el agente.

Eh, si el doctor Black esta en su oficina ahora mismo le informo que lo busca…

Soy el agente Peterson – le informo, ella asintió y llamo, le contestaron algo en la otra línea y colgó.

Pueden pasar – indico.

Caminamos y subimos por las escaleras, yo sabía perfectamente el camino, no podía imaginar mi reacción al estar frente a ese infeliz otra vez, sería tan fuerte como para contenerme?.

Señor cullen, espere aquí, tengo que hablar con el señor Black – asentí.

Me quede parado esperando impaciente, la adrenalina subía y bajaba por mi piel, respiraba intranquilo y mi corazón palpitaba como loco, más de media hora después el agente salió y me miro fijamente.

El doctor Black, ha estado impartiendo un curso de neurología en port angels, desde la última semana, hay muchos testigos de su presencia y considerando la distancia, sería imposible que fuera el – dijo seguro.

Pero…

Señor cullen, es hora de irnos, tenemos que seguir buscando a la señorita Swan, pero estamos en el sitio equivocado – suspiro – será mejor esperar a que los raptores se comuniquen con nosotros –concluyo.

Mi corazón cayó al suelo, mi respiración se detuvo, el no tenía a mi bella, no tenia mas culpables por buscar, no podía creerlo así nada más.

El agente comenzó a caminar dejándome parado inmóvil frente a esa puerta blanca, no dude ni un minuto y entre sin tocas siquiera, mis ojos se enfocaron en el hombre de tez morena y mirada sínica que esta frente a mí, sentado muy tranquilo tras un

escritorio, sentí un odio enorme al recordar todo el daño que nos había causado.

Mira nada mas – sonrió – si es el mismísimo Edward cullen – se puso de pie.

Infeliz – dije amargamente.

Oh, tranquilo campeón, no hace falta ser tan rudo – negó – que haces aquí, perdiste a tu noviecita – se burlo.

No te atrevas a mencionarla con tu sucia boca – lo amenace.

No es mi culpa que no hayas sido lo suficientemente hombre para cuidarla – dijo amargamente – si ella se hubiese quedado conmigo ahora estaría segura en mis brazos – una llamarada de odio me inundo.

Cállate – grite – un poco hombre como tú, que recurrió a sucias artimañas para separarnos – la rabia subía y bajaba por mis venas.

Ahora estaría segura – me miro con odio – me alegra que la hayas perdido…

No pude mas y salte encima del a golpes, desquite toda la impotencia y el coraje que sentía por no tener a mi bella conmigo, por su culpa había estado lejos de ella mucho tiempo, le haría pagar cada lagrima que mi niña había derramado.

El no se dejo y me pego un par de puñetazos en el rostro y el torso, pero no sentía ningún dolor, solo la adrenalina y el coraje.

Dos elementos de seguridad nos separaron y me sacaron del consultorio, pude escuchar los últimos gritos de Jacob Black… - espero que nunca la recuperes – y eso dolió mas que cualquier golpe.

El agente Peterson me esperaba afuera con la mirada sombría y molesta – que le dije – murmuro.

No le conteste, solo limpie la sangre que salía de mi labio inferior.

Edward? – susurro una voz a mis espaldas.

Gire y me encontré con la última persona a la que quisiera ver en este momento.

He visto en las noticias lo que paso con bella y lo sient….

No se atreva a decir que los siente – lo mire con odio – un infeliz como usted o como su hijo no son capaces de sentir – el rostro de Billy Black se torno dolido.

Yo quiero a bella y a Charlie – dijo confundido – el es mi mejor amigo – reí amargamente.

No finja conmigo, todos sabemos la verdad – sus ojos se abrieron de par en par.

Verdad? – pregunto.

Bella encontró a su madre – un jadeo escapo de su garganta – ella le conto toda la verdad de su pasado y Charlie también lo sabe – negó – como se atreve a decir que los quiere después de el daño que les causo, infeliz – le grite.

Las cosas… no son así, yo nunca quise – las palabras se atoraban en sus labios.

Ahórrese sus excusas, carecen de importancia para mí – lo mire con odio – pídale perdón a Dios por ser un monstruo – sus ojos se llenaron de lagrimas y cayó sobre sus rodillas.

Me di la vuelta y entre al auto donde me esperaba el agente Peterson, arranco y con ello murió una parte de mi, mi cuerpo era fuerte lo sabía y lucharía hasta encontrar a mi niña, pero mi mente estaba agotada.

Marzo…

Abril…

Mayo…

Los días pasaron como témpanos de hielo atravesando mi alma, no había ninguna noticia de bella, y mi mente no resistía mas, poco a poco mi espíritu se fue apagando hasta convertirse en lo que era ahora, un zombi, que solo se movía o reaccionaba en mención de su nombre, estaba aquí como todos los días, encerrado en su cuarto, dejándome envolver por los recuerdos y el dolor, abrasando esa almohada, que casi había perdido el olor de su cabello.

Ya no trabajaba, no salía, comía por que Alice y mi madre me obligaban, no volví a escuchar música, ni a leer, todo me la recordaba y acrecentaba este dolor, a veces me dejaba llevar escuchaba su voz en sus discos y no dolía tanto imaginando que era ella cantándome al oído, pero después todo era peor, dolía con más intensidad cada vez.

Mire mi reflejo en el espejo, mis ojos rojos e hinchados por falta de sueño, mi cabello alborotado cayendo sobre mi frente y esa barba pronunciada que había crecido con el paso de los días, no era el mismo hombre de antes, había perdido cualquier alegría.

Los raptores no se comunicaron con nosotros, no pidieron ningún rescate, ni enviaron un anónimo, esta agonía era peor que la misma muerte, no saber si mi niña estaba bien, si había comido, si dormiría en una cama.

Bellaaaa! - grite de impotencia.

Charlie, Ángela, renne y Ariadna no estaban mejor que yo, las ultimas habían recibido la noticia de la manera más devastadora, seguían llorando cada vez que las veía y sentía un escalofrió recorrerme cada vez que lo hacían, perder a bella, nos había destrozado a todos y no saber nada de ella nos estaba consumiente lentamente.

La prensa no hacía que las cosas fueran mejor, era un martirio salir o entrar de la casa, ellos se mantenían ansiosos como tiburones ante cualquier indicio de la artista, de la estrella… pero yo solo anhelaba a la mujer, mi mujer.

El timbre sonó y me levante casi corriendo de la cama, como lo hacía cada vez que sonaba, no perdía las esperanzas de que ella pareciera por esa puerta y saltara en mis brazos; abrí impacientemente pues era la única persona en la casa, Ángela y Sue habían levado a Charlie al médico, últimamente su salud se estaba deteriorando, dijeran lo que dijeran los medico, sabía que la tristeza estaba acabando con él.

Cuando abrí la puerta no había nadie, mire confuso hacia todos lados pero solo había una caja en el suelo, la mire confuso y la tome entre mis manos, sentí un extraño revoltijo en el estomago pero no ignore, camine hasta la sala y leí la ficha, decía mi nombre.

Lo abrí impacientemente y dentro habían dos sobres uno tenía un enorme número uno y el otro un dos.

Abrí el uno y tenía una nota dentro.

Que se siente perder todo cuanto amas…

Seguramente es horrible…

Seguramente la angustia se apodera de ti cada vez que piensas en ella...

Estará bien?

La habrán lastimado?

Te compadezco no sabes cuánto, porque ella es perfecta…

Su dulce vos, su cuerpo, esos labios tan hermosos…

No la merecías, por eso le hice un favor y la aleje de ti…

El dinero no se compararía con el sufrimiento que estas experimentando…

Y qué tal si te contara un pequeño secreto…

Desearía estar ahí para poder ver tu cara, sería tan divertido…

Que sentirías al saber que no solo la tengo a ella…

Tengo algo más importante, algo que te haría el hombre más feliz del mundo…

Pero bajo estas circunstancias el mas desdichado…

Si quieres descubrirlo abre el sobre dos…

Mis manos habían hecho puño la hoja con todo el coraje contenido, como podían jugar así con el dolor de alguien, como podía ser alguien tan desalmado, temblé al pensar que el tenia a mi bella, ese monstruo la tenía en sus manos, abrí impacientemente, el segundo sobre que tenía una hoja, la saque.

Comencé a leer la hoja de papel, era un prueba sanguínea, seguí leyendo hasta que llegue a la línea más importante, nada de lo que había sufrido se comparaba con esto, era como si me hubiesen atravesado con mil puñales al mismo tiempo y me hubiesen sumergido en agua helada, me puse de pie pero mis rodillas no fueron capaces de sostenerme y caí sobre el piso, leí incrédulo la última línea, la que había acabado conmigo, con mi vida, ya no quedaba nada en mi, solo el más terrible de los dolores.

Isabella Swan ORH positivo 3 meses de gestación producto embrionario sano.

Una serie de recuerdos vinieron a mi mente como látigos sobre mi piel, una noche hacia más de tres meses había llevado a bella a mi departamento después de que ella conoció a su madre y habíamos hecho el amor con tanta entrega, con tanto amor y tanta ternura que no nos habíamos cuidado, no había usado protección esa noche.

Mi niña, mi amor, mi todo… estaba esperando un hijo mío, una pequeña criaturita fruto de nuestro inmenso amor, un pedacito suyo y mío, ese bebe que había soñado desde que la conocí, el primer integrante de esa familia que soñaba crear junto a ella, intente respirar pero no pude, mis pulmones no respondían, en todos estos meses no me había sentido tan impotente como lo era ahora.

Cerré los ojos loco de dolor y la imagine ahí parada frente a mí con esa hermosa sonrisa adornando sus labios, tenía una enorme pansa donde estaba nuestro bebe, creciendo, haciéndose fuerte para salir al mundo, era la visión mas hermosa que había tenido en mi vida, ame a bella, más de lo que la había amado antes aunque pareciera imposible, y ame a mi hijo con un amor infinito, un amor imposible de explicar, solo sabía que nunca en la vida experimentaría algo parecido.

Abrí los ojos volviendo a la realidad, una realidad donde los había perdido, donde no sabía como estaban, si ella estaría recibiendo los cuidados necesarios, donde yo no podía consentirla y decirle lo mucho mucho que la amaba por regalarme a nuestro hijo.

Apreté la hoja contra los pedazos que quedaban de mi corazón y seque mis lagrimas, ahora más que nunca tenía que luchar, dejaría a un lado al zombi, al pedazo de hombre en el que me había convertido, ahora tenía dos grandes razones para no detenerme jamás, para no descansar.

Encontrar al amor de mi vida y proteger a nuestro hijo.


	53. Bella POV Se Fuerte

Como poder distinguir un sueño de una pesadilla, según mis experiencias pasadas, los sueños estaban compuestos por momentos felices, en los que puedes compartir con las personas que amas y ellas comparten contigo, un sueño es anhelado y deseados a lo largo de tu vida, porque en el momento en que se realiza se convierte en una realidad, los sueños te permiten volar y hacer cosas que jamás pensaste podías hacer, se roban la amargura y te entregan esperanza.

Entonces lo que estaba viviendo era un pesadilla, una que parecía demasiado real, dolía, escrutaba y removía lo peor de todo a mi alrededor, me alejaba de los sueños y de la felicidad, me golpeaba innumerables veces como si mi cuerpo pudiera seguir aguantándolas; pero incluso hasta la peor de las pesadillas podría ser llevadera si tienes un ángel a tu lado sosteniéndote.

Mi ángel, mi ser perfecto y maravilloso, estaba junto a mí, por lo menos su espíritu y su recuerdo me acompañaban, su cuerpo estaba muy lejos, pero me sentía unida a él, nuestro corazón era uno y un extraño presentimiento me decía que algo mas grande y maravilloso nos unía.

Mi cuerpo parecía suspendido en algún lugar extraño, era como esos sueños en los que te ves a ti mismo desde arriba y mi imagen horrorizaba, parecía un cadáver maltratado, como si una fuerza implacable me hubiese torturado hasta terminar conmigo, y ahí estaba aquel ángel derrotado, llorando a los pies de mi lecho, deseaba tanto decirle que no sufriera, que mi muerte no era merecedora de sus lagrimas, que regresara al cielo junto a los otros querubines y se olvidara de mi desgastada presencia, pero él me aferraba a su pecho como si no me quisiera dejar ir, y yo solo estaba ahí mirando tan dolorosa imagen, muda e incapaz de parar su sufrimiento – "vuela ángel mío y regresa al cielo que te grita anhelante, dale paz a otra alma y nunca vuelvas a amar como me has amado a mi" – cerré los ojos y me deje llevar por la penumbra.

….

Me moví inconscientemente y fue la peor idea que pude haber tenido, un dolor horrible me recorrió desde el cráneo hasta la punta de los pies, quise gritar para mitigar la horrible sensación pero mi garganta estaba seca y rasposa, el dolor continuaba penetrándome poco a poco lo sentidos y busque la fuerza necesaria para abrir los ojos.

La luz me lastimo al instante pero poco a poco me fui adaptando a ella, que hacía en aquella habitación blanca?, el sonido de un aparato atrajo mi atención hacia él, marcaba rayitas y los números subían y bajaban, intente incorporarme pero no pude y otra ola de dolor me traspaso cruelmente, así que me quede donde estaba.

Mi mente intentaba asimilar y recordar algo que me explicara que sucedía, pero el dolor en mi cabeza me impedía pensar con claridad; mire mi cuerpo cubierto de una sábana blanca y me horrorice cuando me percate de mi imagen, una de mis piernas estaba cubierta por un yeso blanco, intente moverla y me arrepentí, una punzada espantosa me hizo respirar pesadamente, la deje de nuevo en su lugar fijándome en los raspones y cortaduras que marcaban mi otra pierna y mis brazos mi espalda dolía de manera monstruosa y me sentí desesperada, que era lo que me había sucedido?.

Un interruptor se encendió en mi mente y las preguntas y los recuerdos vinieron a mí de manera ordenada… estaba en ese lugar que parecía un cuarto de hospital, lastimada grotescamente y nadie estaba a mi lado; mis recuerdos llegaban y me daba imágenes horribles, una persecución, un atroz accidente y mi cuerpo casi sin vida siendo arrastrado hacia alguna parte y después todo se había vuelto negro.

EDWARD… me habría encontrado?, si, seguramente había llegado hasta el accidente y me había traído al hospital, estaría afuera? O en la cafetería?, moría de ganas de verlo, de besar sus suaves labios, de borrar esa mueca de dolor que imaginaba en su rostro, mi ángel, mi amor, como lo necesitaba.

La puerta se abrió e intente incorporarme, pésima idea, ahora si no pude contener el grito de dolor, respire pesadamente intentando controlarme.

Señorita no se levante – la mujer morena, vestida con traje de enfermera se movió hasta mi lugar intentando acomodarme.

Señor… - aclare mi garganta seca y rasposa – señorita donde estoy – pregunte preocupada.

Ella comenzó a mover unos cables y a revisar un suero que estaba en mi muñeca, espere su respuesta pero no me contesto.

Señorita respóndame por favor – suplique – donde esta Edward, dígale que entre, necesito verlo – las lagrimas comenzaron a caer por mis mejillas.

Tranquilícese – dijo seria – no le hará bien alterar se de esa manera, su estado de salud aun es un poco delicado – explico.

Dígame donde estoy, donde esta mi familia, dígales que vengan a verme – intente calmarme pero parecía imposible,

Algo en sus ojos cambio, me miro con lastima y no entendí que sucedía, respiro profundamente y hablo por fin – en un rato vendrá el médico, no se preocupe – y salió sin decir nada más.

Mi corazón aletargado comenzó a palpitar desesperado, algo no estaba bien y por más que quería reprimir los sollozos, salían sin cesar, porque nadie venia a verme?, estaba aterrada y no sabía por qué.

Después de lo que pareció la espera más larga de mi vida la puerta volvió a abrirse, mi corazón latió esperanzado pensando que podría ser mi familia o Edward… si Edward!!!

Una gran figura apareció en el umbral y temblé de miedo que hacia el aquí?, donde estaba realmente?, el era la última persona que desearía ver en este momento, que hacia frente a mí con esa sonrisa cínica?.

Que.. Que haces aquí – pregunte aterrada.

Querida bella, que frio recibimiento – dijo irónicamente – tanto tiempo sin vernos y ni siquiera me preguntas como estoy?, la fama no es buena compañera, se ha llevado tus buenos modales – dijo indignado.

Que demo… ahí – me queje por la punzada de dolor.

Ten cuidado, estas un poco delicada – frunció el ceño – no queremos que se complique tu salud o si? – sonrió.

Donde estoy – pregunte de nuevo.

Donde estés no importa, lo importante es que yo te voy a cuidar – se acerco hasta mi cama.

No te atrevas… - amenace – quiero ver a mi familia – exigí.

Preciosa, me gustaría poder complacerte, pero me temo que será imposible – negó con la cabeza – tu familia está demasiado lejos, al único que tienes es a mi - Dijo orgulloso.

Lejos? – repetí aterrada.

Si, ahora yo soy tu familia – dijo en tono posesivo.

Temblé de pies a cabeza, el debía estar bromeando, no sería posible que no hubiese nadie junto a mí, habría sido capaz de…

La respuesta es sí – dijo descaradamente – yo te seguí en la camioneta negra, no fue fácil debo admitirlo, pero valió la pena todo el tiempo que lo planee – se carcajeo – bueno cuando se cuenta con información necesaria para seguirte los pasos.

En ese momento deje de respirar, pude ver todo con claridad, no había nadie afuera esperando por mí, el lo había logrado, me había acorralado como a un animal y después me había llevado consigo a un lugar que probablemente nunca sabría donde se encontraba, me tenía en sus manos, alejada de todas las personas a las que amaba; cuan cruel podía ser una persona, para llevar una venganza tan lejos, al grado de lastimar física y emocionalmente a una persona.

Que pasa bells, te ha comido la lengua el imbécil de tu guardaespaldas? – pregunto con ironía.

Lo mire asustada, yo no conocía a este ser malévolo, temí por mi vida como nunca antes lo había hecho, y desee que se conformara con el dolor inmenso que me estaba causando y no llevara su odio hasta mi familia, rogué a Dios que no se acercara nunca a Edward, que no buscara la manera de lastimarlo.

Mis ojos estaban llenos de lagrimas, mientras mi corazón se desfragmentaba en cientos de pedazos, era demasiado difícil seguir respirando, y el dolor de mis heridas se acrecentó a un grado de ser insoportable.

Te… lo suplico – solloce.

Oh, no cariño, no llores, me tienes a mi, no necesitas a ese imbécil junto a ti, con mi amor te basta y te sobra – ofreció.

Como puedes… decir que me amas, cuando me has lastimado de esta manera – reclame.

El amor no siempre es un sentimiento bueno – dijo respectivamente.

Te Odioo.. – dije desde el fondo de mi alma.

Se dio la vuelta y me miro lleno de odio – mas te vale que cambies de idea, porque no iras a ninguna parte, nadie podrá encontrarte nunca, me escuchaste! - grito.

Por favor, no, no puedes… - le rogué.

Claro que puedo, así debió de ser desde siempre, debiste estar conmigo toda mi vida, si no me hubieses dejado, si no te hubieses enamorado de ese don nadie, ahora estarías bien – dijo más tranquilo.

Jacob, te lo ruego… para que me quieres aquí si no te amo – solloce y aferre mi mano a mi pecho, un vacio más doloroso que los propios golpes estaba creciendo allí a cada segundo.

Si me amas, en el fondo me sigues amando, solo necesitas tiempo para volver a recordar los sentimientos que nos unía – reí con ironía porque lo menos que sentía era felicidad.

Jamás, jamás te amare – grite.

Eso ya lo veremos, mientras más difícil te pongas , más complicadas serán las cosas para ti, pero ten algo muy claro – señalo con el dedo – una vez pudiste volver a él, pero eso no sucederá, ahora me perteneces y no pienso dejarte ir – sonrió.

No, por favor, no – intente incorporarme pero el dolor me tumbo de nuevo.

Esta por demás que te resistas – se acerco hasta mi, sus facciones cambiaron, cuando extendió su mano hacia mi – si tu fuera cooperativa, las cosas seria más fáciles, podríamos pasarla bastante bien… - un asco terrible me recorrió el cuerpo, jamás podría tener nada con este infeliz.

Lo único que siento por ti es asco – le escupí en la cara.

Sus facciones se contrajeron de coraje – ya lo veremos, nunca te tomaría a la fuerza ni te golpearía porque mi padre me educo para respetar a las mujeres, pero habrán formas más sutiles de infundirte dolor – sonrió – crees que esto duele? – Señalo mi pierna – no conoces el dolor – me estremecí.

Tu padre es un maldito igual que tu – grite llena de coraje.

No te atrevas a insultarlo – reprocho – lo que yo hago es por tu culpa, pero el nada tiene que ver – lo defendió.

De tal palo, tal astilla, de un infeliz solo puede salir otro – levanto los brazos exasperado.

Será mejor que me vaya antes de que cometa una locura – respiro profundamente – pero ten por seguro de que volver, pronto saldrás de aquí y comenzaremos nuestra vida juntos y feliz – dijo sarcástico.

Me buscaran – le grite – soy una persona famosa cuanto crees que tardaran en descubrir que fuiste tú, Edward vendrá por mi y te matara con sus propias manos – lo amenace.

Tu querido Edward… debe de estar en un rincón llorando por ti – se carcajeo. – Bella, que poder tienes sobre los hombres que cuando te vas nos dejas como trapos usados – pregunto.

Yo no deje a Edward – dije son la poca fuerza que me quedaba – jamás lo dejaría, el es el amor de mi vida, el hombre al que más he amado, lo necesito, lo deseo y hagas lo que hagas no podrás arrancarlo de mi corazón – las lagrimas no dejaban de caer, intente ser fuerte pero estaba partida en mil pedazos.

Cállate – al parecer logre exasperarlo – prefiero tenerte callada, a que digas esa sarta de estupideces, podrás amar mucho a tu Edward, pero entiende que no volverás a verlo – tomo una jeringa de su bata y la inyecto en mi suero.

No, no te lo suplico, no me des sedantes – le rogué, no quería perder la voluntad ni la conciencia.

Descansa mi amor – susurro.

Mis ojos empezaron a cerrarse por la pesadez de mis parpados, luche tanto como pude, pero, no era fuerte y no quería serlo, mis adorados ojos verdes me miraron tristes y desolados, su hermosa imagen ocupo mi mente en ese ultimo segundo y lo único que desee fue que no se diera por vencido, que me buscara toda la vida, por que esperaría por el cada segundo de mi existencia.

Desperté otra vez confundida, los sedantes debían ser demasiado fuertes, porque sentía mi cuerpo más pesado que de costumbre y por que el dolor de mis heridas había desaparecido repentinamente, no sabía cuánto tiempo hacia pasado, pero mi corazón estaba muerto y no pretendía obligarlo a latir de nuevo, sin mi ángel ya nada importaba, si no podía tenerlo junto a mí, nada tenía color, ni sentido.

Sentía nauseas y mareo y se empeoraban al estar en este estado de somnolencia, alguien abrió la puerta y no me moleste en mirar siquiera, hasta que me aventaron un papel prácticamente en la cara reaccione.

Como has podido – grito Jacob – esto te va a costar muy caro – me miro con desprecio.

Confundida y asuntada tome la hoja entre mis manos, incapaz de poder entenderle me atreví a hablar.

Que es esto? – pregunte.

Es… es – respiro profundamente – estas embarazada, vas a tener un hijo de ese imbécil – dijo con amargura.

Me quede helada, la presencia de Jacob perdió importancia y lo único que pude hacer fue llevar las manos a mi vientre de manera protectora, mi corazón muerto latió con un ritmo desenfrenado y el dolor de mi pecho fue aliviado totalmente, un hijo… mío y de Edward, el amor que tenia contenido en mi interior me abarco completamente, llevándome a un estado de completa felicidad y al mismo tiempo de terror; estaba embarazada, iba a tener un bebe, creado por mi ángel y por mí, una personita hecha con demasiado amor, un bebe que era el lazo más fuerte que existía, era la mujer más feliz del mundo, tenia dentro de mí a mi más grande amor, al ser más maravilloso que pudiese poseer, desee tanto poder compartir esta felicidad con Edward y las lagrimas cayeron irremediablemente, me deje llevar fantaseando con ese momento, el me hubiese tomado en brazos y me hubiera dicho cuanto me amaba, y cuanto amaba y anhelaba a nuestro bebe, que era el hombre más feliz del mundo y que formaríamos una hermosa familia…

Pero al volver a mi realidad estaba en esta cama con una pierna rota, indefensa e imposibilitada, lo único que protegía a mi bebe de esta terrible realidad era mi vientre y mi amor, daría mi vida por el y lo protegería contra Jacob, no permitiría que le hicieran daño, porque era mío y lo defendería como una fiera.

Como esta mi bebe? – pregunte preocupada, no sabía si el accidente lo había dañado.

Al parecer bien – dijo serio.

Mi bebe… - susurre mientras acariciaba mi abdomen plano, sabía que estaba ahí con eso bastaba.

Ta hace tanta ilusión? – Pregunto amargamente – que hubiese dicho Edward si se hubiese enterado ayer que lo vi – dijo en tono burlón.

Gire la vista hacia el inmediatamente – Edward… tu lo viste? – mi corazón dio un salto.

Si – sonrió – vino con la policía, al parecer era sospechoso de tu desaparición – me guiño un ojo – pero ellos no contaban con mis planes, no deje ningún cabo suelto, nada me inculpa bells, la policía me creyó y lo alejaron lo suficiente de aquí – el gozo de sus palabras me dio asco.

Edward había estado cerca de mí y de nuestro bebe, nos estaba buscando y ahora que creían en la inocencia de Jacob, disminuían mis posibilidades de estar con el de nuevo.

Si pudieras haber visto su cara bella, nunca había visto a un hombre tan destrozado, logre mi cometido – sonrió – ahora el cree que no tengo nada que ver con tu secuestro y sufrirá aun mas, porque nunca te encontrara, ni recibirá noticias tuyas – mi pecho se contrajo de dolor.

Iba a discutir con él, pero no podía ser tan inconsciente como para poner en peligro la vida de mi bebe, de ahora en adelante me tragaría mi dolor y trataría de hacer todo lo que Jacob quisiera, tenía que proteger a mi pedacito de Edward, era lo más importante, no importaba lo que costara.

Al ver que no contestaba enarco una ceja – te traerán la comida en unos minutos, mas te vale que comas todo – amenazo.

Asentí lentamente, mientras él se iba: la enfermera llego con una charola y la puso frente a mí, mire todo con asco, pero me esforcé por comérmelo todo, tenía que alimentarme bien si quería que mi bebito creciera fuerte y saludable, ya nada importaba, ni esta opresión en el pecho, ni este sentimiento de añoranza, de soledad, todo parecía carente de importancia frente a él.

Marzo…

Abril…

Mayo…

Los meses habían pasado sin poder evitarlo, lo sabía porque dentro de mi encierro podía ver de vez en cuando los periódicos o escuchar la radio, la noticia de mi secuestro era bastante sonada, debido a la fama que tenia, pero ni así alguien había podido encontrarme.

Mi corazón se estremecía y las lágrimas no dudaban en salir cada vez que pensaba en mi familia…

Ángela mi mejor amiga, la más leal de todas, extrañaba poder contarle todo lo que me pasaba, lo que sufría, mi padre, ese hombre que me había criado solo y me había dado todo el amor del mundo, estaba tan preocupada por su salud, no podía existir una manera de que tomara con calma mi desaparición, mi madre y Ariadna, la vida me las había regalado muy poco tiempo, las quería demasiado y me dolía no poder estar con ellas, mi madre, apenas había podido arreglar las cosas con ella, estaba empezando a disfrutar de su amor, de su compañía y mi hermanita, a la que le quería dar tantas cosas y ahora resultaba imposible.

Edward… lo extrañaba tanto, recordaba el tiempo que habíamos pasado separados hacia ya mucho tiempo y no era nada comparado con esto, en aquel momento sabia que él estaba decepcionado, pero podía seguir con su vida tal y como lo hiso, pero ahora, no podía imaginar su desesperación e impotencia al no saber como estaba, el me amaba y estaba segura de eso, y si estuviéramos en casos contrarios yo estaría loca de la angustia imaginándome lo peor.

Acaricie mi vientre, un pequeño bulto sobresalía de él, no pude detener las lagrimas que rodaron por mis mejillas, por lo menos mi pequeño pateador estaba bien, estaba vivo dentro de mí y me daba las fuerzas para continuar de pie, para imaginar un futuro donde Edward y yo formaríamos una familia feliz y llena de amor, cada noche me concentraba pensando en cómo sería sentir su mantas entre las mías, su pequeño y cálido cuerpecito contra el mío.

A veces estar en una jaula de cristal aminoraba las cosas, mi pierna estaba casi como antes solo tenía que llevar una venda y podía moverme con mayor facilidad por esta habitación lujosa, pero al final de cuentas seguía siendo una jaula, no importaba cuantas comodidades pudiese tener en este lugar, al final de cuentas estaba encerrada sin poder compartir la felicidad de tener a mi pequeñito dentro, como deseaba que Edward lo supiera y luchara el doble de lo que debía estarlo haciendo, como no podía saber que era Jacob quien la mantenía presa en aquel lugar, porque se había dado por vencida tan pronto?.

Jacob se encargaba de que comiera tres veces al día, que tuviera ropa y una habitación llena de lujos, pero no podía dejar de odiarlo por haber destrozado mi vida de esta manera y lastimar sin piedad a Edward y a mi familia, como no podía entender que el amor no se puede obtener a la fuerza, ni obligándome a estar aquí, el amor se gana con detalles, con palabras lindas y actos, tal y como mi ángel lo había hecho desde el principio, me había hechizado con esa manera suya de ser, siempre lindo, tierno y amoroso, un caballero de los que no existían, un hombre maravilloso.

Levante la vista cuando escuche la puerta abrirse, Jacob entro con ese aire despreocupado y sonriendo, los primeros días había estado aterrada imaginando que él me forzaría a ser suya, pero gracias al cielo se conformaba con venir todos los días a recordarme lo miserable que era y que ni soñara con salir un día de este lugar, yo solo agachaba la mirada centrándome en mi bebe, no permitiendo que me lastimara más de lo que ya lo había hecho.

Como estas querida bells? – pregunto sarcástico.

Como quieres que este? – pregunte, mi voz sonaba vacía sin sentido.

Creí que desde que sabias lo de tu bastardo estabas rebosante de felicidad – lo mire llena de odio.

No te atrevas a llamar bastardo a mi bebe – lo amenace – el tiene un padre y una familia que lo amara cuando sepan de su existencia.

Enarco una ceja – que buena idea cariño – sonrió ampliamente – creo que sería buen momento de que lo supieran – lo mire asustada.

Que vas a hacer – dije alterada.

Que sentiría Edward si supiera que estas embarazada? – Pregunto – imagina su desesperación al no saber nada de ti y enterarse que su pequeño bastardo crece dentro de ti – dijo con voz amarga.

No, por favor no! – suplique, no quería ni pensar en el dolor que sentiría mi ángel al enterarse bajo esas circunstancias, la impotencia de tenerlos lejos y no poder hacer nada – Jacob… por lo que más quieras… - dije entre sollozos.

Lo que más quiero eres tú, y no estás dispuesta a cooperar – comenzó a acercarse a mí y me aleje instintivamente, su presencia me repudiaba – lo ves?, parece que no valoras la vida de tu bebe – amenazo.

De qué.. Hablas…

Que te hace pensar que cuando nazca el pequeño bastardo, no te lo arrebatare de las manos – abrase mi vientre aterrada, la simple idea me estrujo de dolor.

No, no!! – grite – primero muerta, me escuchaste! Jamás te acercaras mi bebe – lo amenace.

Ya lo veremos – dijo y salió de la habitación cerrando de nuevo con llave.

Jacob!! Déjame ir – grite histérica dejado correr las lagrimas por mis ojos.

Me deje caer sobre la cama hecha un ovillo sollozando, con el hueco de mi pecho supurando intensamente – per…dóname mi cosita preciosa, pero no puedo más con todo esto – susurre mientras acaricia mi pequeño bulto.

Mi ángel sabría que nuestro bebe venia en camino, la maldad de Jacob era tan grande como para torturarlo de esa manera, quería tenerlo junto a mí, que sus suaves manos acariciaran mi vientre, mientras me dormía en sus fuertes brazos, susurrándome palabras de amor y sintiéndome plena y feliz.

Pronto mi bebe, papa pronto vendrá por nosotros – dije esperanzada.

Seria fuerte, porque mi bebe me necesitaba, solo me tenía a mi por ahora, y no importada cuan ruin fuese Jacob Black conmigo, afrontaría cualquier cosa.

* * *

Niñas Reviews Diiganme ke tal les parecio..

Pronto las cosas comenzaran aaclararse


	54. Ed Pov! Esperanzas!

**Summary: Bella Esta aterrada, como podría volver a su vida normal cuando había perdido a el amor de su vida, seria capaz ella de rehacer su vida con otro hombre cuando no habia podido arrancar a su único y verdadero amor de su alma?, y si existiera una verdad que ella desconoce?- One Shot Lemmon **

* * *

Respire profundamente, de ahora en adelante yo no importaba, mis sentimientos no podían controlarme, estaba en juego algo más importante que mi propia vida, el bienestar de bella y nuestro bebe; mire de nuevo la hoja y todo parecía estar bien, sus signos vitales, el tamaño de nuestro bebe, parecía todo en orden, mi diosa era muy fuerte, seguramente estaba intentando mantenerse calmada y alimentarse bien, para cuidar a nuestro angelito, solo de imaginármela con un pequeño bulto en su vientre sentía que los pedazos de mi corazón volvían a unirse, sería maravilloso poder acariciarla, abrasarla a mi cuerpo y evitar que se alejara de mi.

Aleje cualquier melancolía de mi, dentro de poco tendría a mi bella junto a mi y podría llenarla de amor y cuidados, cumplir sus caprichos, porque no descansaría hasta que eso sucediera, el infeliz que tenia a mi niña creía que esta noticia iba a debilitarme, pero estaba equivocado, me había dado las fuerzas para luchar con más ímpetu, sin descanso, ahora lucharía como fiera por mi familia.

La puerta se abrió y levante la vista, Ángela entro ayudando a Charlie por el brazo, camine hasta ellos y soporte su peso, las ojeras de Charlie eran peores que las mías, y su rostro estaba derrotado y lleno de dolor, ahora que sería padre podía entender a que grado era su sufrimiento, solo de pensar que mi pedacito de bella, le pasara algo, sentía ganas de morirme.

Alguna noticia? – pregunto ella sin ganas.

Dude, pero hable por fin – sí, he recibido noticias de bella – el rostro de Charlie se levanto y me miro casi con lagrimas en los ojos, apretó el agarre de mi brazo.

Noticias?, habla Edward, dime que sabes de mi bella – exigió, mientras me jalaba.

Tranquilos, se que bella está bien, pero no sé donde pueda estar aun – dije contrariado.

Pero cómo?, Edward, se claro te lo suplico – me rogo Ángela.

He recibido un paquete, contenía dos sobres, uno era una carta anónima y el otro un análisis clínico, asi pude saber que bella está bien – explique.

Quiero verlo – dijo Charlie alterado.

Le tendí la hoja del anónimo, Ángela y Charlie la leyeron atentamente y miles de sentimiento se plasmaban en su rostro, no sabía si sería prudente decirles que bella estaba embarazada, seria un golpe terrible.

Infeliz – murmuro Charlie – es claro que se trata de una venganza, y es alguien que nos conoce muy bien – concluyo.

Pero quien?, todos los posibles sospechosos han sido investigados – dijo Ángela entre lagrimas.

Estoy seguro de que no estamos viendo algo – aclare la garganta – hay algo más que tienen que saber – comente.

De que se trata – preguntaron al mismo tiempo.

Verán… en el análisis clínico, yo, al parecer bella esta embarazada – solté al fin.

Embarazada? – Repitió Charlie, mientras caminaba al sillón y se dejaba caer – mi niña esta embarazada – sollozo.

Mire a Ángela y las lagrimas salían si cesar en sus ojos negros, pero una ligera sonrisa se asomaba en sus labios, ella estaba feliz al igual que yo porque mi angelito venia en camino, pero la ausencia de bella, nos estaba torturando.

Si..ii – mi voz se quebró – lo decía muy claro en los análisis, nuestro bebe tiene cerca de tres meses – repetí con melancolía.

Dios, porque – sollozo Charlie – mi niña debe de estar muy asustada, además su estado, estás seguro de que ella y el bebe se encuentran bien – me miro suplicante

Si, al parecer todo está bien – agache la mirada.

Edward… - Ángela sonrió y se limpio las lagrimas – yo también tengo noticias para ustedes – ambos la miramos fijamente.

Que sucede? – mi corazón palpito inquieto.

Cuando veníamos en camino, me han hablado del hospital, Tyler a despertado – un extraño sentimiento de esperanza afloro en mi interior, sería posible que todo estuviese formándose, de tal modo que pudiera encontrar a mi alma?.

Gracias al cielo, esas son muy buenas noticias – Charlie aclaro su garganta – tal vez el pueda decirnos donde esta bella? – dijo esperanzado.

Iré a verlo – saque las llaves de mi auto impaciente y comencé a caminar.

Edward, espera – grito Ángela.

Cualquier noticia les aviso –grite sobre mi hombro.

Arranque mi auto y esquive a los reporteros como pude, unas ansias terribles se apoderaron de mi, impidiéndome pensar con claridad, sabría algo Tyler?, podría darme esa pista que finalmente me llevara a encontrar a mi amada?.

Estacione mi auto y baje casi corriendo, cuando llegue a la recepción pregunte por la habitación y me indicaron el numero, subí las escaleras corriendo y cuando vi la habitación, un doctor Salía de ahí revisando el historial.

Doctor, buenos días, me podría informar el estado del paciente- pregunte ansioso.

Buenos días, es usted familiar? Pregunto-

No, mi nombre es Edward cullen, soy familiar de la señorita Swan – conteste.

Oh, ya veo señor cullen, disculpe – dijo apenado – el paciente ha salido del coma, pero su estado es delicado aun, por el momento está despierto, pero no es bueno alterarlo, ni sofocarlo – explico.

Me permitiría verlo unos minutos – pregunte expectante.

Señor cullen, el paciente no está en condiciones de ser sometido a n interrogatorio aun – dijo receloso.

Lo sé, mire yo soy médico, y no haría nada para dañar la salud de Tyler, solo quiero verlo unos minutos – intente convencerlo.

Si, lo sabía, conozco muy bien a su padre, y solo por eso se lo permitiré – acepto – pero solo unos minutos, y sea prudente por favor – dijo serio.

No se preocupe, gracias – conteste.

El solo asintió y entre en la habitación, había estado demasiadas veces aquí, esperando inútilmente que Tyler despertara y ahora que lo había hecho, sentía terror y esperanzas, dos sentimientos demasiado opuestos.

Tyler estaba tendido en la cama, lleno de cables que regulaban su estado, sus golpes habían desaparecido, solo su fractura continuaba presente, por falta de rehabilitación, me acerque a el y verifique que todo se encontrara bien, y al parecer asi era, era un milagro que hubiese despertado, después de estos meses, había perdido la esperanza de que eso sucediera.

Jo…ven Edward – me llamo y gire inmediatamente.

Tayler, como estas? – pregunte preocupado, apenas y podía abrir los ojos, intento incorporarse, pero lo detuve, estaba demasiado débil.

No te muevas, estas demasiado débil – lo ayude a recostarse de nuevo.

Joven… la señorita bella – jadeo.

Respira, cálmate y cuando estés más tranquilo habla por favor – le pedí.

Respiro profundamente y tranquilizo su respiración, yo estaba frenético y desesperado, pero sería todo peor si Tayler volviera a caer en coma, sería mejor esperar unos minutos, y así fue.

Ya me siento mejor – susurro.

Estas seguro? – pregunte.

s..ii- balbuceo.

Tyler recuerdas lo que paso aquella noche – mi pecho se estremeció.

Re…cuerdo lo que sucedió antes, después todo es muy borroso – dijo contrariado.

Puedes decirme lo que recuerdas? – insistí.

Yo.. recogí a la señorita bella es su casa… llevaba un vestido rojo, se… vei…a más hermosa que nunca – su mirada estaba perdida, no pude reprimir una punzada de celos, por que el pudo verla asi, tan perfecta como me la imaginaba, cuando yo solo me quede vacio y perdido, con el anillo que debió adornar su dedo en las manos.

Continua – le pedí.

Me.. Pidió que la llevara a un restaurante del centro y.. así lo hice, estábamos.. Bastante cerca, cuando una camioneta negra comenzó a seguirnos… la señorita bella, estaba asustada, me rogo que los perdiera… le juro que intente perderlos, pero no pude – sus manos comenzaron a temblar.

Tranquilo, tranquilo, - intente calmarlo, pero yo me caía en pedazos al escuchar por primera vez lo que realmente había pasado, el temor que había experimentado mi niña.

No… quiero hablar – dijo más relajado.

Continua – dije.

Ella.. hizo una llamada, pero en ese momento la camioneta nos golpeo… - recordaba la voz de bella desesperada, pidiéndome que la escuchara, esas palabras habían resonado en mi mente estos meses, eran demasiado dolorosas – no pude mantener el control, lo último que recuerdo fue que me estrelle contra una pared… después perdí el conocimiento, el dolor era demasiado – asentí.

y.. después de eso?, cuando te encontré dijiste que ellos se la habían llevado Tyler, te suplico que intentes recordar – dije como pude.

Hubo unos momentos en los que recupere el sentido… pude ver como abrían la puerta trasera, dos hombre entraron… - un gesto de dolor se plasmo en su rostro.

Pudiste reconocerlos, hablar por favor - estaba al borde de la desesperación.

No!, ellos tenían el rostro cubierto, uno era alto y fornido y el otro más delgado, lo único que resuena en mi mente son sus voces – dijo desesperado.

Tranquilízate – no sé si fue más para mí o para el – dime por favor que dijeron – lo observe fijamente.

Todo es demasiado confuso… pero uno le dijo al otro que sería muy generoso con ellos, que no tenían de que preocuparse… y el otro hombre dijo que era el mejor negocio que había hecho – finalizo y me quede estático.

Al… algo más? – pregunte.

No, lo siento, pero es ese momento perdí el conocimiento, hasta hace unas horas que desperté – sus ojos se llenaron de lagrimas.

Tranquilo Tyler, estarás bien – murmure.

No es eso, no se da cuanta. Yo… no pude ayudarla – sollozo – permití que nos acorralaran y ahora ella…

Es mi culpa, si yo… hubiese ido por ella, jamás la habrían alejado ni un centímetro de mi, los hubiese matado con mis propias manos – dije con odio.

La puerta se abrió y voltee el doctor nos miro y me indico con gesto acusador que saliera.

Tyler te agradezco mucho lo que me has dicho, tengo que irme, necesitas descansar – dije lo mas tranquilo que pude.

Perdóneme, yo no pude…

No fue tu culpa – apreté su hombro y Salí.

Todo bien señor cullen? - pregunto.

Si doctor, muchas gracias – respondí amablemente.

Espero que le haya servido de algo – palmeo mi hombro.

Yo también – dije y Salí.

Conduje sin rumbo fijo por las calles, las palabras de Tyler me inquietaban, ahora si estaba seguro que se trataba de alguien que nos quería lastimar, las pistas eran demasiado claras, nunca habían pedido dinero, ni ningún bien, solo se conformaban con el dolor que nos infundían y el miedo

En ese momento recordé algo que estaba pasando por desapercibido y tal vez sería la prueba que por fin me llevaría hasta mi bella, no pensé en informarle a la policía, ellos no habían ayudado en nada, yo encontraría a mi bella por mis propios medios.

Tome mi móvil y marque el número.

Bueno – contestaron.

Hola chars Habla Edward Cullen – informe.

Cullen?, vaya es un placer saludarte – dijo animadamente – me entere de lo que sucedió lo siento mucho, si algún día puedo ayudarte con algo - ofreció mas serio.

Es por eso que te llamo, necesito un favor enorme - pedí.

Por favor amigo lo que sea – respondió.

Veraz… - le conté resumidamente todo lo que había pasado, intentando que mi pecho no supurara de dolor, después narre rápidamente lo del paquete de la mañana.

Hermano es horrible – dijo con amargura.

Esa palabra no se compara – dije – por eso necesito tu ayuda – repetí.

Soy todo oído – respondió.

Tu en la agencia tienes acceso a todas las cámaras de vigilancia, la casa de se encuentra en una zona muy lujosa, así que creo imposible que ninguna cámara pudiera captar quien dejo el paquete en la puerta – supuse.

Tienes razón, precisamente, estoy localizando una cámara de seguridad en la entrada principal, averiguare de quien se trata y te veo en 20 minutos aquí – dijo seguro.

Muchas gracias – dije esperanzado.

Conduje hasta la agencia hasta donde hacia unos meses apenas trabajaba, ellos eran expertos en seguridad, me habían instruido adecuadamente, volviéndome prácticamente un arma mortal… solo habían olvidado algo, enseñarme a luchar contra un fantasma, porque eso era el maldito que tenia a mi familia, un fantasma que me torturaba, pero al que pensaba ponerle un rostro lo antes posible.

Llegue a la agencia y enseñe mi identificación, aunque no era necesario, era bastante conocido por aquí, me conduje hasta el centro de operaciones y allí me esperaba chars.

Edward – me dio un fuerte abraso.

Chars, has logrado averiguar algo? – pregunte impaciente.

Asintió – las cámaras lograron captar al sujeto, y ahora mismo se está imprimiendo el informe – mi corazón casi se vuelca de ansiedad, necesitaba conocer hasta el mas mínimo detalle de lo que ocurría.

Tomo los documentos y los leyó – bueno al parecer se trata de toda un fichita – recalco – su nombre es Quil Ateara, tiene 30 años y ha estado detenido en varias ocasiones, por intento de extorción, estuvo un año en prisión por asalto a mano armada y ahora realiza trabajo comunitario para evitar ir a prisión por condenas acumuladas – finalizo.

Ya veo – dije pensativo, pensando que por fin las cosas encajaban – tienes alguna dirección – pregunte.

Si, aquí viene la dirección de su casa, que está muy cerca del bar donde trabaja – me tendió la hoja – que piensas hacer Edward? – pregunto

Solo quiero darle una pequeña visita – conteste.

Ten cuidado Edward, ese tipo es peligroso - me advirtió.

No te preocupes, yo también suelo serlo – le recordé.

Lo se, no por nada eres el mejor elemento que ha trabajado aquí, pero aun asi esa clase de tipos no juegan limpio, lleva un arma contigo – abrió uno de los cajones y me tendió una pistola – úsala solo en un caso extremo – me advirtió.

De acuerdo – accedí, guardándola dentro de mi saco.

Mucha suerte amigo – me tendió la mano.

Gracias, te debo una – me despedí y Salí.

Observe las indicaciones y conduje al barrio de mala muerte donde se encontraba el dichoso club, lo esperaría hasta que saliera, no me importaba cuanto tardara, estaba seguro de que el tenia respuestas para mi, y haría lo que fuera por obtenerlas, pero no era tan estúpido como para irme a meter a la boca del lobo, a veces la paciencia era la mejor aliada.

Unas horas después, observe un tipo de mala facha salir del lugar, mire la foto de la investigación y parecía ser el mismo, discretamente lo seguí hasta que llego a un área de departamentos en ruina, entro y lo seguí, escondiéndome detrás de las paredes de los departamentos, casi legando a la azotea , tomo una llave y la introdujo en una puerta llena de grafitis y entro, pensé en la manera de entrar ahí sin ser pillado.

Tome un billete de 100 y lo deje en el suelo, después toque a la puerta y me escabullí hasta una pequeña barda casi junto a la puerta, observe como abrió y busco con el ceño fruncido de quien se trataba, cuando vio el dinero en el suelo, se rostro gélido, fue sustituido por uno sonriente y ambicioso, tal como lo pensé se agacho a recoger el billete y fue cuando actué.

Golpee uno de sus talones haciéndole perder el equilibrio, lo tome por el cuello y con la otra mano lo inmovilice, intento zafarse y golpearme pero estaba atrapado en mi agarre, lo conduje al departamento y cerré la puerta.

Quién demonios eres – grito, mientras se movía.

Eso no importa – respondí – lo único que debe importarte son las respuestas que me darás –dije fríamente.

Respuestas… sobre que – exigió.

Dime, quien te ordeno dejar un paquete hoy en la mañana – se quedo quieto por un minutos.

No se dé que habla – dijo serio intentando zafarse.

A no? – apreté el agarre de su cuello y lo escuche jadear, pero no era duelo de mis actos.

Será mejor que cooperes o tendré que obligarte - pegue mi pecho a su espalda y el entendió perfectamente de que hablaba.

Va…mos amigo, no es para tanto – reconocí el rastro de miedo.

Nada pasara si hablas pero si no…

Está bien – accedió – pero suéltame – reí sin gracia.

Habla de una vez – exigí.

Un tipo me pago para que dejara ese paquete en la puerta, me dijo que solo tenía que dejarlo y escabullirme, pero yo no sé nada – dijo al instante.

Quieres que te crea?, dime quien era él? – pregunte.

No lo se, un tipo que llega a menudo al bar, yo solo soy barman ahí, se acerco y me pidió que no preguntara nada, solo se que tiene un auto rojo descapotable, siempre llega en el al bar – dijo como pudo.

Mientes, sabes mas – grite.

No, te juro que no, es todo lo que se – comenzó a toser.

Sabes que puedo matarte en este preciso momento – amenace.

No se nada, lo jur…o – su voz se hacía mas pastosa.

Apreté mis puños y lo empuje con todas mis fuerzas, se estrello contra una mesa, rompiendo los cristales, sus ojos estaban rojos y fuera de las orbitas, intento incorporarse pero casi se cae, estaba a punto de perder el conocimiento y luchaba contra ello.

Mas te vale que hayas dicho la verdad – lo amenace y Salí, intentando calmar la furia que me inundaba.

Entre a mi auto desesperado e intranquilo, había pensado que todo se arreglaría que podría llegar a bella, pero cada vez todo parecía mas confundo, tenía una pista, pero no sería fácil seguirla, conduje hasta un lugar en el que encontraría un poco de paz, donde habían personas que compartían mi dolor, y a las que había abandonado bastante los últimos días.

Estaciones mi auto y me extraño no ver la vieja camioneta a fuera, baje con paso desgarbado y la vi sentada en aquel viejo porche.

Mi corazón se estremeció, me recordaba tanto a mi bella, se gestos, sus facciones, era un ángel al igual que ella, pero se veía mal, sus manos sostenían su barbilla y su mirada estaba perdida, me sentí tan mal de verla sufrir.

Ariadna – grite captando su atención.

Levanto el rostro hacia mí y sonrió, corriendo hasta donde me encontraba y abrasándome – Edward, que alegría verte, tienes noticias, por eso has venido? – pregunto ilusionada.

Yo.. No aun, pero pronto nena – intente mantener la compostura.

Me miro con ojos tristes – crees que ella esté bien? – asentí.

Lo está, de eso estoy seguro – respondí.

Como lo sabes – indago.

He tenido algunas noticias de ella y parece estar bien – conteste.

Cuéntamelo por favor – dijo suplicante.

Ven vamos a sentarnos – la tome del brazo y nos dirigí al porche.

Cuando estuvimos ahí respire profundamente – dejaron un ánimo en casa de bella, y ella está bien – asegure.

Unas lagrimas se asomaron por sus ojos – lo siento – las limpio – es solo que… por que tuvo que pasar esto Edward, no tuve tiempo de conocer más a bella, de estar con ella – balbuceo.

Ei, ya habrá mucho tiempo para estar con bella nena, te prometo que pronto la tendremos junto a nosotros – intente sonreír.

Pareces muy seguro – comento.

No podemos perder la fe, estaríamos traicionándolos – dije tranquilo.

Traicionándolos? – pregunto confusa.

Si, ari, bella esta embarazada – sus ojos se abrieron desmesuradamente.

Pero… como – pregunto.

Nena, eso ya lo debiste ver en el colegio – intente hacer una broma.

Yo, si lo se – se sonrojo – solo que es genial Edward, como te enteraste – pregunto incrédula.

Han mandado unos análisis, en el anónimo, fue muy fácil saberlo – explique.

Sin decir más, me abraso eufóricamente – Edward vas a ser papa, y yo tía – sollozo.

Si nena – la abrase fuertemente.

Nos quedamos un largo rato ahí abrasados, de cierta manera la noticia de mi angelito me había dado más fuerzas, solo de imaginarlo entre los brazos de mi amor, sentía ganas de luchar.

El sonido de un auto me sobresalto, alce la vista y me quede pasmado, un auto rojo descapotable se estacionaba frente a mi volvo, el conductor bajo y resulto ser el tipo ese Phil, el esposo de renne.

Y ese auto – pregunte a Ariadna.

Papa lo compro hace un tiempo, ahora tiene un nuevo trabajo, y gana bastante bien – me conto.

Lo mire fijamente intentando controlar mis emociones antes de cometer una locura, tal vez solo se trataba de una coincidencia, tal vez me estaba volviendo paranoico de tanto dolor, pero una parte de mi me gritaba que viera lo obvio.

El hombre hiso un ademán con la mano y entro a la casa serio, su mirada era helada, aleje la vista incapaz de reprimir mi furia.

Desde cuando tiene tu padre este trabajo – pregunte.

Un par de meses, mas quizás – respondió.

Y de que se trata – indague.

No lo sé, nunca habla de ello – mi estado de alerta se activo.

Ari, tengo que irme pequeña, te prometo que vendré a verte pronto – dije y me pare de golpe.

De acuerdo, cualquier noticia me hablas – dijo ansiosa.

Claro nena - la bese en la frente y Salí casi disparado a mi auto.

Sentía unas ganas enormes de volver y aplastar a ese hombre, pero para mi mala suerte no tenía pruebas, necesitaba conseguirlas, además, si daba un paso en falso, el avisaría a los raptores y podrían lastimarlos… no, tenía que ser prudente.

Regrese donde Ángela y Charlie y les conté lo que había dicho Tyler, sus rostros decayeron de nuevo y me fue imposible concederle las esperanzas que había creado este día, no tenía ninguna seguridad, solo mi estúpido corazón que palpitaba como loco, y me decía que creyera.

Dormí un par de horas en la habitación de mi amor, dejándome envolver por su precioso recuerdo, saboreando el olor de su perfume, soñando despierto, desperté muy tempano, con un solo objetivo, seguiría a infeliz ese, hasta que encontrara las pruebas suficientes.

Me estacione afuera de su casa, a una distancia oportuna, cuando por fin salió, lo seguí discretamente, en mi auto, no me sorprendió mucho ver a donde se dirigía… al mismo bar donde había estado ayer, ahora estaba totalmente seguro de lo que pasaba….

Ese infeliz, basura, maldito, había vendido la libertad de bella, seguramente por unos miles de dólares, sentía tanto odio dentro de mi, que por un momento saque el arma de mi chaqueta y estaba dispuesto a atravesarle la cabeza, pero algo dentro de mi logro controlarme, lo necesitaba, necesitaba a ese malnacido para encontrar a bella, para saber a quien se la había vendido.

Ahora podría comprender las palabras en el anónimo, teníamos al enemigo cerca de nosotros todo el tiempo, el aviso en el momento oportuno, informo sobre nuestros planes, por su culpa mi vida estaba destrozada, al igual que la de todas las personas que amaban a bella, reprimí las lagrimas de coraje y las sustituí por las de odio, pero también rogué atraer un estado de tranquilidad, no me permitirá poner en peligro a mis seres más amados.

Minutos después salió de bar, nervioso, seguramente el tal quil le había contado de mi visita, y estaba enterado de mis sospechas, arranco su auto y acelero a toda prisa, lo seguí por las calles intentando pensar claramente, cuando llego a su casa bajo casi corriendo y yo hice lo mismo, no podía permitir que huyera.

Toque la puerta y no se escucho respuesta, así que insistí, mientras sacaba mi arma, di la vuelta a la casa y la puerta del patio trasero estaba abierta, entre sin hacer ruido y me percate de cada espacio, subí las escaleras lentamente, con mis sentidos completamente agudizados, llegue hasta una recamara pequeña y ahí descubrí a la señora renne y a Ariadna amarradas, corrí inmediatamente hasta ellas para ayudarlas, pero sentí un fuerte golpe en la espalda, que casi me tumba, el tal Phil me miraba lleno de odio y con un arma me apuntaba directamente.

No tienes salida – lo amenazase.

Yo creo que si, si los mato a todos, nadie podrá culparme.- río.

Matarías incluso a tu hija? – presione.

Si tuviera que hacerlo, tenlo por seguro, ahora ve junto a ellas – exigió.

Creíste que no me daría cuenta basura, te vas a arrepentir toda tu vida – me moví cuidadosamente.

Edward – Ariadna y renne me miraban asustadas desde el suelo, tenía que sacarlas de ese lugar.

Pon las manos en la cabeza - ordeno y así lo hice.

Que pasa Phil? – le grito renne.

Cállate o serás la primera – dijo iracundo.

Pero.. Que pasa, porque nos haces esto – sollozo, abrasando a Ariadna.

Era dinero demasiado fácil, no podía dejar pasar la oportunidad – gruñí.

No… entiendo – dijo ella temblando.

Eres estúpida?, yo ayude en el secuestro de tu adorada hija, yo di las señales, indique el momento y el lugar donde estaba – declaro.

Co…mo pudiste, eres un infeliz - esta intento levantarse pero este jalo el gatillo y me apunto a la cabeza.

Un movimiento en falso y lo mato, y después a ustedes – amenazo.

Se carcajeo – fue tan fácil, la ingenua venia todos los días a contarte sus planes como "buena hija" sin darse cuenta que se estaba entregando sola – sentía mi sangre arder y mis manos temblar de odio.

Dime quien la tiene? – pregunte.

Crees que soy estúpido?, jamás lo sabrás – eso fue todo lo que necesite, en un ágil movimiento golpee su pierna y se pudo escuchar el chasquido del hueso al romperse, el disparo se estrello contra la ventana haciéndola añicos, el intento incorporarla pero lo golpee en el estomago sacándole el aire, Ariadna gritaba audiblemente y eso me desconcentro un momento, que el aprovecho para darme un puñetazo, lo mire lleno de odio y salte encima suyo, golpee su rostro hasta que casi me quedo sin fuerzas, tome el arma y la puse en su frente, su rostro era impasible y de sangrentado, quería acabar con el, desaparecerlo.

n…o me mates – suplico.

Donde esta bella!!! – grite.

Yo…noo – apreté el gatillo.

Edward detente – una voz ya un poco familiar me grito, pero no le hice caso – Edward, te ordeno que te detengas, sabemos la verdad, no hagas esto – grito de nuevo el agente Peterson.

Donde… esta – mi mano temblaba de tanto coraje.

El.. me pago, yo nunca quise… - se excuso.

Edward quítate de encima hijo, hemos detenido al otro tipo – comento, intentando convencerme.

Negué – tienes 3 segundos para contestarme o te matare, no importa si voy a prisión –amenazase.

El.. fue el – tosió – yo, tu lo conoces – comento.

Quiero su nombre – presione, tomándolo por el cuello.

Ja.. Jacob Black – respondió.

En ese momento todo tuvo sentido para mi, había sido un ciego, no había visto donde tenía que ver, ese maldito, siempre había sido el, nunca debí haber creído en la investigación. Nunca debí de haber dejado de perseguirlo, tendría que haber sabido que él se había llevado a mi bella.

Algo dentro de mi me reconforto y al mismo tiempo me aterro, el nunca se había resignado a que bella, no lo amara y lo creía capaz de todo, capas de las perores cosas, y lo peor… el tenia en sus manos a mi familia, y yo temía por su bienestar.

* * *

Comentariios niñas!!

que tal les pareciio!"

xoxo: LiiBiiThaA!


	55. te he encontrado, te he perdido!

**Summary: Bella Esta aterrada, como podría volver a su vida normal cuando había perdido a el amor de su vida, seria capaz ella de rehacer su vida con otro hombre cuando no habia podido arrancar a su único y verdadero amor de su alma?, y si existiera una verdad que ella desconoce?- One Shot Lemmon **

* * *

Señorita, tiene que comer – negué levemente, sentía el estomago mas revuelto que de costumbre.

Me siento muy mal – me queje mientras recostaba mi cabeza en la almohada, nunca había sentido los síntomas de embarazo tan fuertemente, las nauseas eran casi insoportables.

Señorita tiene que alimentarse, es por el bien de su hijo – la mujer de tez blanca y facciones dulces me miro preocupada, pero la simple mención de que era por mi bebe, fue suficiente para ponerme de pie.

La señora Mariel desde mi encierro había sido la enfermera encargada de cuidarme, siempre me alentaba a comer o me cuidaba cuando los síntomas me tumbaban o simplemente mi ánimo decaía, como ahora, era un persona amable, pero yo no podía confiar en nadie, me sentía vacía.

Tome el plato de sopa y comencé a comerlo poco a poco, intentando no devolverlo, haría cualquier cosa por mi bebe, aunque me costara demasiado trabajo, habían pasado varios días desde que había visto a Jacob y eso me tranquilizaba, su simple presencia me aterraba, me hacía temer por mi bebe, sabía que era capaz de cumplir sus amenazas y eso era lo peor de todo.

Sabría ya Edward de la existencia de nuestro hijo?, no lo sabía pero me dolía imaginar su sufrimiento, mi ángel, como lo añoraba, quería disfrutar todas estas sensaciones junto a él, deseaba ver su sonrisa al imaginar a nuestro angelito, quería ir de compras con el y escoger muchas cosas lindas, quería escucharlo decirle cuanto nos amaba y que siempre nos cuidaría, deseaba sus abrazos y su presencia, me sentía tan sola, tan desdichada.

Se siente bien?' – pregunto la enfermera.

Bien… si, supongo – dije sin ánimos mientras continuaba comiendo.

Ella me miro fijamente – lamento demasiado todo esto – dijo avergonzada.

No lo creo, si así fuera no se prestaría a este delito, a mantenerme encerrada – dije amargamente.

Yo, no estoy de acuerdo, pero no puedo hacer nada, necesito mucho el trabajo – dijo apenada.

Me puse de pie y camine hasta ella tomando sus manos entre las mías – ayúdeme, se lo suplico, ayúdeme a salir de aquí y le daré trabajo, dinero lo que quiera – dije al punto de las lagrimas.

No, no puedo – dijo angustiada.

Por favor… mi familia debe estar deshecha, le daré lo que me pida – caí de rodillas frente a ella, sin poder contener las lagrimas, ya no podía mas estaba desesperada.

Levántese – me tomo por los brazos y me puso de pie, camino conmigo hasta la cama donde me tumbe de nuevo, abrasando mi vientre, sufriendo.

Iré a buscar un tranquilizante, ahora vuelvo – salió cerrando de nuevo con llave.

Unos minutos después regreso con un vaso y una píldora y me la tendió, la mire dudosa.

No le hará daño al bebe – dijo despreocupada.

Me la tome y bebí un poco de agua, ella se quedo de pie junto a mí, mirándome confundida.

Si… si acepto ayudarla, no me denunciara? – mi corazón palito frenético y me puse de pie.

Se lo juro, por la vida de mi bebe, ayúdeme por favor – suplique.

No lo se, el señor Jacob es muy…

Ayúdeme, le prometo protegerla – asegure esperanzada.

Yo..yoo, lo hare – no pude evitar abrasarla emocionada, tenía una oportunidad de huir de este infierno.

Gra…gracias –solloce contra su hombro.

Tranquila – acaricio mi cabello – antes tuve miedo por las amenazas del señor Jacob, pero ya no puedo seguir siendo parte de esto – dijo tristemente.

Solloce varios minutos en su hombro y después nos sentamos en la cama, mi corazón estaba hinchado lleno de esperanza y felicidad al imaginarme fuera de estas cuatro paredes.

El señor Jacob sale por las noches este mes tiene ese turno en el hospital, afuera hay un guardia de seguridad, pero yo tengo una llave de las dos puertas, no será fácil – dijo contrariada.

Donde estamos – pregunte.

Estamos en port angels , la casa esta a varios kilómetros del centro, por lo que tendríamos que adentrarnos al bosque si queremos escapar – me conto.

No importa, tenemos que buscar la manera de hacerlo, siento que ya no puedo mas – sentía un agotamiento emocional, insoportable.

Tranquila, pronto vas a salir de aquí – suspire pesadamente, rogando con todas mis fuerzas que así fuera.

Entrada la tarde me dejo sola en la habitación, me prometió regresar en la noche para ayudarme a salir, estaba nerviosa y preocupada, no podía dejar de pensar en que si algo salía mal, la vida de mi bebe estaría en peligro, y prefería la muerte antes de que eso ocurriera, pero de igual manera quedándome aquí ambos corríamos peligro, Jacob había prometido arrebatármelo al nacer y de ningún modo lo permitiría, lo defendería con mi propia vida.

Estaba recostada en la cama esperando impaciente cuando la puerta se abrió, ese olor a madera tan desagradable me hizo dar vueltas la cabeza, alce la mirada y me encontré con la suya, cínica como siempre.

Hola mi cielo como etas – pregunto acercándose a mi.

Por que insistes en preguntarlo todos los días si conoces la respuesta – dije cerrando los ojos.

Veo que estas bastante sensible, el embarazo no te sienta tan bien – frunció el ceño.

No quiero discutir, no me siento bien – aclare.

Que tienes? – pregunto exaltado – te duele algo? – se acerco a mi t me toco la frente.

No me toques – me aleje instintivamente, no soportaba su cercanía.

Solo quiero revisarte, los embarazos son riesgosos los primeros meses – explico paciente.

Estoy bien – dije secamente.

Enarco una ceja – veo que estas mas insoportable que siempre, ten en cuenta que ya me esto cansando de tu rechazo, mi paciencia tiene un límite y estas a punto de sobrepasarlo – dijo y azoto la puerta fuertemente.

Temblé de miedo, tenía que huir, o Jacob me tomaría a la fuerza y yo no podría soportarlo, me asqueaba solo de pensarlo, mi cuerpo solo anhelaba otro cuerpo perfecto, suave y cálido, otras manos amables y tiernas, unos labios húmedos y apasionados, un corazón latiendo a ritmo

frenético igual que el mío, un pecho fuerte sonde recostarme después de entregarnos el uno al otro, escuchando los latidos de su corazón, la melodía más hermosa que conocía.

Respire profundamente deseando con toda mi alma ser libre de nuevo, y correr junto a mi familia, junto a mi amor.

Imagínate mi cosita, estar fuera de aquí, poder estar con tus abuelitos y tus tíos, ya quiero que escuches la voz de tu papi – acaricie mi abdomen, el pequeño bulto se hacía más notorio cada día.

Poco a poco me quede dormida, intente no hacerlo pero fue imposible, caí rendida ante el sueño pesado.

Estaba recostada en la cama cuando sentí unos fuertes brazos acariciaban mi abdomen y unos suaves labios besaban mi cuello, el roce parecía tan familiar, tan natural, me pegue mas a ese cálido cuerpo y cerré los ojos, era todo tan perfecto y cómodo.

Te has despertado mi amor – susurro en mi oído, esa dulce voz inconfundible para mi.

Mmm, puede ser – respondí mientras entrelazaba mis dedos con los suyos que rodeaban a nuestro bebe.

Pareces bastante despierta, lo puedo sentir, tu olor, tu piel, tu calor, y esta pancita preciosa – reí levemente.

Me voy a poner gorda – me queje y ahora fue el quien rio.

Siempre vas a ser perfecta, de eso tienes que estar segura – me apretó contra su cuerpo.

Eso lo dices porque me quieres – hizo un puchero.

Te amo, y aunque no estemos juntos, pronto lo estaremos – su voz sonó mas leve.

A que te refieres – pregunte confundida, de pronto el agarre se sus manos desistió y cuando gire para mirarlo no había nadie, mi corazón palpito pesadamente ante su ausencia, sentí un movimiento repentino y caí…

Señorita no haga ruido – susurro una voz cerca de mi.

En la oscuridad alcance a distinguir a la señora Mariel, vestía unos vaqueros y una blusa oscura, todo había sido sueño, un dulce y lindo sueño.

Per…don, que me que dormida – intente explica, mientras me ponía de pie con dificultad.

Tranquila, tenemos que esperar unos minutos, el guardia está haciendo su ronda - dijo contrariada.

Qué hora es?- pregunte.

Son cerca de las 4 de la mañana – susurro.

Me impresione al escuchar la hora, dentro de unas horas amanecería? – Tendremos tiempo – pregunte preocupada.

Si, es la única ocasión en la que podemos hacerlo, el guardia toma un descanso para bañarse, y aprovecharemos eso – explico.

Camine hasta ella y tome sus manos – le viviré en deuda por esto, no sabe lo horrible que es estar aquí, imaginando el calvario que debe estar pasando mi familia, no poder compartir la felicidad de mi embarazo – necesitaba expresar demasiadas emociones.

No, ni puedo imaginar algo tan horrible, y me siento culpable por ser parte de todo esto, por no haber actuado antes – agacho la mirada.

Aquí el único culpable es Jacob Black – dije amargamente – todos somos títeres dentro de su juego, pero pronto terminara – dije esperanzada.

Lo intentaremos – aseguro.

Después de unos minutos de ansiedad, ella por fin se puso de pie y me indico que hiciera lo mismo, sentí mis piernas temblar pero asi lo hice.

Trata de no hacer ruido – susurro y asentí.

Abrió con la llave la puerta de la habitación y sentí mi corazón palpitar desbocado.

Por primera vez en estos meses podía ver algo más que esas cuatro horribles paredes, en la oscuridad pude apreciar un largo pasillo, que al final conducía a una enorme puerta de metal, era como una jaula, dentro de otra, tomo mi mano y me condujo por el pasillos, casi caigo varias veces por los nervios.

Tranquila, tenemos que hacerlo con mucho cuidado, es la única oportunidad – murmuro, mientras buscaba la llave.

Lo siento – respondí.

Encontró la llave y abrió, se deslizo por ella y me indico que la siguiera, la seguí sin pensarlo, la sensación de libertad me invadía completamente y me hacía sentirme como una persona de nuevo.

Había un gran patio rodeado de bardas enormes, había una pequeña cerca, desde ahí se podía ver el camino al bosque aun es la oscuridad, pero ahí se encontraba el mayor reto, nuestro mayor problema, una pequeña caseta de vigilancia se encontraba frente a esta, era imposible pasar por

ahí sin ser visto.

Nos escondimos detrás de unos arbustos y nos agachamos para no ser vistas, ella me miro fijamente y vi el temor en sus ojos.

No ha ido a tomar su descanso – susurro.

Sentí el vértigo y el miedo recorrer mi cuerpo – que… que vamos a hacer – me negaba a volver ahí, a encerrarme de nuevo en ese infierno.

Ire al otro extremo y hare un par de ruidos, tendrás algunos segundos para cruzar la cerca, tienes que hacerlo – acaricio el dorso de mi mano.

Y qué hay de ti? – pregunte aterrada.

Yo saldré en unos minutos, no te adentres demasiado al bosque podrías perderte, detente frente a

la gran roca blanca y ahí nos veremos – explico.

Tenga cuidado – le pedí.

Tu también cariño – beso mi frente y se escabullo hasta el otro lado del patio escondiéndose tras unos arbustos.

Espere un momento la señal, cuando por fin se escucho un ruido, un hombre corpulento vestido con ropa oscura salió, casi grite cuando vi el arma que portaba, no pude evitar abrasar mi vientre, no quería que nada malo le pasara a mi angelito, quería vivir para verlo crecer.

Quien anda ahí!! – grito de manera ronca.

No se escuchaba ningún ruido más que mi respiración agitada.

He dicho que si quien anda ahí? – repitió.

Se escucho un ruido estridente dentro de la casa y el salió corriendo hacia ella, Mariel salió de su escondite y corrió hacia mí, tomo mi mano y me obligo a correr.

Vamos es nuestra oportunidad – casi grito.

Corrimos hasta la pequeña cerca y ella cruzo primero, yo hice lo mismo, pero al recargar mi mano perdí el equilibrio, mi pie cayó encima de una lamina y sentí el horrible traspasar de mi piel contra el, no pude evitar gemir de dolor. Mi pierna estaba sangrando.

Estas bien – pregunto preocupada.

Si..i vámonos – comencé a correr como pude alejándome de mi encierro.

La obscuridad del bosque comenzaba a descender y la claridad del sol iluminaba con tonos opacos el cielo, corrimos lo mas que pudimos alejándonos de allí, mi pierna sangraba bastante y dolía, pero no podía detenerme.

Me obligo a detenerme – tenemos que curar tu herida – su voz era agitada.

No… tenemos que huir, por favor – dije como pude.

Espera – tomo mi vestido por la orilla y le arranco un trozo de tela – puede doler un poco – dijo antes de amarrarlo en mi pierna y apretarlo, dolió bastante pero reprimí el grito.

Listo, como estas – pregunto.

Mejor – mentí.

Ahora si tenemos que alejarnos más, casi amanecer – me tomo de la mano y me apoye en ella.

Caminamos un poco mas adentrándonos en el bosque, a pesar del dolor y la preocupación sentía que podía respirar profundamente.

Pronto llegaremos a un sendero, ese nos levara directamente a la carretera.

Asentí levemente, moría de ganas por regresar a mi casa.

De pronto se escucho un sonido horrible y lo fue por que reconocí de que se trataba… era un disparo.

Bellaaaaaaaaaaaa!!! – una voz furiosa grito a lo - lejos y pude reconocerla al instante.

Nos descubrió, vámonos – aterrada corrí por la dirección que me indico, no podía permitir que me volviera a tener presa, no podía volver allí.

Otro disparo se escucho y llegamos a la división del bosque donde cruzaba un rio – y ahora que hacemos – pregunte alterada.

No lo se – enterró su rostro en sus manos.

Podríamos cruzar – sugerí asustada.

No, es demasiado hondo – negó.

Otro estruendo se escucho y la mujer junto a mi cayó al suelo mientras gemía de dolor, me arrodille junto a ella, su brazo sangraba intensamente, las lagrimas salían de mis ojos sin cesar, ya no tenia fuerzas para contenerlas, todo se había terminado, mis oportunidades habían concluido.

Ma…riel – solloce, mientras la intentaba levantar.

Duele!!!ahh! – se quejaba.

Cerré los ojos esperando que al abrirlos pudiera despertar de esta horrible pesadilla, tuve que haber hecho algo muy malo en la ida para pagar de esta manera.

Sentí un tirón en mi brazo y me incorpore violentamente, me obligo a encararlo y su rostro no reflejaba más que odio, demencia.

Creíste que podrías escapar!!! – me grito en la cara, mientras me hacia caminar rápidamente.

No pude evitar jadear de dolor, mi cortadura estaba sangrando de nuevo.

El se detuvo y me observo, cuando se percato de mi herida algo cambio en su rostro, me levanto y me tomo en brazos.

Suéltame infeliz – grite desesperada.

Cállate, no vez lo que has provocado, estas herida – gruño.

Mire hacia un lado y observe a la mujer que me había ayudado tirada en el pasto – no puedes dejarla ahí – golpee su pecho con mis débiles manos.

Vendrán por ella, solo fue una rozadura – serio – que estúpida fue el pensar que podría ayudarte – me quede helada.

Me condujo por otro camino, sentía dolor, angustia, desesperación, cuando llegamos a un pequeño camino, un auto nos esperaba allí, le lanzo en el asiento trasero y después entro el, un hombre moreno estaba al volante.

Vamos, tenemos que salir de aquí lo antes posible – dijo alterado.

No podía descifrar que sucedía, pero en hombre acelero y comenzamos a atravesar el bosque.

Jacob se acerco a mi y tomo mi pierna, luche contra el cómo pude – solo quiero ver la herida, se puede infectar – me miro fijamente, no podía imaginar que aspecto tenía ni que reflejaba mi rostro.

Todo hubiese sido mas fácil, ese hijo debería ser mío y no de ese infeliz – gruño – creyeron que me tomarían por sorpresa – rio – pero gracias a i todo fue mas fácil.

d..e que.. Hablas – tartamudee.

Que ya saben que yo te secuestre, la policía está aquí buscándome, y quiero pensar que tu querida familia también – dijo tranquilo.

Mi corazón palpito como loco, la verdad había salido a la luz, sabían donde estaba y estaban buscándome, las esperanzas volvieron a invadirme, podrían encontrarme antes de que Jacob me alejara de ahí?.

No te hagas ilusiones, los hemos despistado, tu querido Edward va junto a la policía a Seattle creen que ahí te tengo escondida – sonrió.

Edward, mi amor, había estado tan cerca de mi y de nuestro angelito, y ahora iba en otra dirección, lejos de nosotros, mi corazón se estrujo solo de pensarlo.

El auto estaba polarizado, pero intente mantener mi vista en la ventana, mientras las lagrimas caían sobre mis mejillas las limpiaba continuamente.

Señor, ahí una patrulla ahí adelante impidiendo el tráfico – dijo el chofer.

Gracias al cielo – pensé - pero Jacob no lo dejaría así.

Atraviésalo, pero no te detengas – le ordeno.

Pero…señor..

Haz lo que te digo – le grito, mientras sacaba un arma de su saco, el miedo me invadió.

El chofer hizo lo que le pidió , dio un volantazo y paso a un la do de la patrulla casi golpeándola solo pude cerrar los ojos asustada, Dios mío que no tengamos un accidente suplique.

La sirena de la patrulla se escucho detrás de nosotros y el acelero mas, Jacob miraba hacia a tras mientras cargaba el arma.

No me atraparan – murmuro.

De pronto ya no era una sirena la que se escuchaba, eran varias, sentía un miedo terrible, no sabia lo que la desesperación de Jacob pudiera hacer, solo deseaba estar a salvo, poder proteger a mi bebe.

Nos están alcanzando señor – dijo el chofer angustiado.

Jacob gruño y saco la cabeza por la ventana, casi grito cuando comenzó a disparar a las patrullas, volví hacia atrás y vi como las patrullas salían del camino, no podía ser Jacob había logrado detenerlos.

Señor, un neumático esta ponchado, tenemos que parar – aviso el chofer.

De ningún modo te detengas – le ordeno este.

Pero señor…

Sigue conduciendo si sabes lo que te conviene – el solo asintió.

Pasaron varios minutos de un horrible silencio, de esos que te traspasan la piel, que te hielan el alma.

El auto perdió el equilibrio e intente sostenerme como pude, Jacob me apretó contra su cuerpo protegiéndome del golpe, todo parecía demasiado borroso, estuve a punto de perder la conciencia.

Cuando pude mirar claramente lo que había sucedido, vi al chofer con el rostro ensangrentado e inconsciente, el auto estaba estrellado contra un árbol, Jacob levanto la mano parecía estar lastimado y abrió la puerta de una patada, ayudándome a salir.

Camina – me ordeno.

Comenzó a adentrarnos al bosque, sostenía con una mano casi todo mi peso, ya que yo no podía caminar por los nervios, asustada, y en la otra mano tenia firmemente sostenida el arma, me preguntaba una y otra vez que haría ahora con migo, después de todo terminaría con mi existencia?, lo único preciado que se perdería seria mi angelito, mi pedacito de Edward que tanto amaba, mi todo, pero mi vida no serviría de nada sin el.

Se escuchaba el ruido fuerte del agua golpeando, cuando nos acercamos mas pude apreciar la belleza de la cascada que se abría paso frente a nosotros, casi llegando a la orilla Jacob se detuvo mirando fijamente al fondo.

Ja…cob, que piensas hacer - dije como pude.

Tal vez quiera darle fin a nuestra historia, por lo menos en esa vida – susurro – como romeo y Julieta, amor y tragedia – concluyo.

No… noo, te lo suplico – intente arrodillarme frente a el pero me lo impidió.

Jamás te arrodillaras frente a nadie, tu eres lo más perfecto y hermoso de este mundo – acaricio mi mejilla.

Si… si me dejas a aquí te juro que no te buscare jamás, no te denunciare… puedes comenzar una nueva vida – yo solo quería borrar todo este tiempo y volver a mi vida, las venganzas no formaban parte de mi vida.

Prefiero morir antes que dejarle el camino libre a ese infeliz – dijo firmemente.

Pasaron varios minutos, los más horribles de mi vida, sabiendo que en cualquier momento Jacob podría decidir lanzarnos al vacio.

Bellaaaaa!!! .- esa hermosa voz, sabia que tendría que estar soñando o muerta para volverla a escuchar, tan dulce y aterciopelada, la voz más hermosa del mundo.

Jacob nos giro bruscamente y cuando levante la mirada, me sentí tan débil y cansada, tan maravillada de lo que estaba viendo.

Hermoso hasta lo absurdo, como el ángel que era estaba plantado a unos metros frente a nosotros, su rostro perfecto se mostraba pálido y demacrado, tenía una larga barba cubriendo sus bellas facciones y unas enormes ojeras rodeaban sus preciosas orbes verdes, por ese mínimo momento me sentí viva de nuevo como si todo encajara en su lugar como si las partes de mi corazón volvieran a unirse, sus orbes me miraron llenas de desesperación y lagrimas, como deseaba correr y lanzarme en sus brazos, creer que era real, pero un poderoso agarre no me lo permitía, estaba presa de esta horrible creatura.

Edward cayó sobre sus rodillas como si no le quedaran fuerzas, mi pecho se estremeció de dolor, daría lo que fuera por no verlo sufrir.

Suéltala, te lo suplico – dijo con la voz quebrada, mirándome como un ciego que ve el sol por vez primera.

Jamás, jamás estarás con ella – contesto Jacob poniendo la pistola cerca de mi.

Mátame a mi entonces, acaba conmigo si es lo que deseas, pero no los lastimes – dijo en plural, el sabia de nuestro bebe.

NO!!!, Edward no!!! – grite desesperada, intentando zafarme del agarre de Jacob.

Cálmate bella – gruño Jacob y como pude reprimí los gritos de dolor.

Parece justo, te mato y después me llevo a bella, y formaremos una hermosa familia con tu bastardo – se rio este, el odio que se plasmo en el rostro de mi ángel fue indescriptible, como si quisiera despedazar todo a su paso, pero no respondió nada, solo seguía mirándome desesperado.

No podía soportar tener a mi amor tan cerca y no poder correr hasta el!

Levántate – le ordeno Jacob y asi lo hizo – ahora camina hacia la orilla – Jacob comenzó a alejarnos de ella, mientras Edward se acercaba, cuando por fin estuvo frente al risco, el arma dejo de apuntarme a mi y se dirigió directamente a mi Edward, sentía mi corazón desbocado y adolorido.

Camina hacia el bosque bella – dijo seriamente, pero no pude moverme.

Hazlo mi amor, te lo suplico – dijo Edward mirándome con tanto amor que parcia imposible, irreal.

Mi amor… - solloce mientras me alejaba de la orilla.

Me quede estática a unos metros de ellos, no podía apartar la vista de mi ángel, Dios mío por que!

Porque lo tenia de nuevo frente a mi, y corría el riesgo de perderlo, porque la vida era tan injusta.

Quieres decir algo antes de ser borrado del mapa – se burlo.

Su vista se clavo en mi y las lagrimas cayeron por sus mejillas, era tan cruel ver a una creatura tan hermosa sufrir de esa manera, ver a mi único amor alejarse de mi vida.

Bella, mi amor, mi todo, te amo, te amo mas que a mi vida, los amo más que a nada, a ti y a nuestro angelito, a esa criaturita concebida con tanto amor – no pude sostenerme más y caí al suelo desplomada sobre mis rodillas – no, mi amor, levántate, tienes que ser fuerte por nuestro bebito, el te necesita me niña – puso si mano sobre su pecho como si tuviera que sostenerlo para no romperse en pedazos.

Ed…Ward, mi amor, mi ángel, te necesitamos, no nos dejes, te amamos – abrace mi vientre, de pronto sentí un extraño movimiento, como si nuestro angelito percibiera todo lo que pasaba, y el también quisiera decirle a su papi cuanto lo amaba y necesitaba.

Nunca, siempre estaré con ustedes, los cuidare desde donde este - sollozo.

Que emotivos – gruño Jacob –tú fuiste más inteligente que todos, y lograste encontrarnos, pero

ya fue suficiente – levanto el arma y le apunto directamente a Edward.

Me puse de pie como pude incapaz de detenerme – Nooo!!! – grite.

Pero fue demasiado tarde, el sonido más ensordecedor que jamás hubiese escuchado traspaso mis oídos, me fracturo el alma y me deshizo el corazón, desde ese momento supe que todo había terminado, la vida, su sentido, el amor, la felicidad, para mí nunca más existiría nada de eso, porque acababa de terminar para siempre, y mientras agonizaba de dolor tuve algo completamente claro…

Jamás volvería a ser feliz.

* * *

Comentariios niñas!!

que tal les pareciio!"

graciias a todas por sus comentarios, son muy valiosos!

xoxo: LiiBiiThaA!


	56. Mi luz, Mi obscuridad!

Me puse de pie como pude incapaz de detenerme – Nooo!!! – grite.

Pero fue demasiado tarde, el sonido más ensordecedor que jamás hubiese escuchado traspaso mis oídos, me fracturo el alma y me deshizo el corazón, desde ese momento supe que todo había terminado, la vida, su sentido, el amor, la felicidad, para mí nunca más existiría nada de eso, porque acababa de terminar para siempre, y mientras agonizaba de dolor tuve algo completamente claro…

Jamás volvería a ser feliz.

Ese disparo termino con todo lo que creía bueno y eterno, había destrozado mi vida, me había desamparado y a mi angelito también, era como una horrible pesadilla.

Levante la vista intentando ser valiente, tenía que terminar con mi vida, de una buena vez y dejar de concebir ilusiones.

Todo paso demasiado rápido, mientras enfoque la vista en ese rostro precioso que me hacía perder la cordura, me perdí de nuevo, como siempre lo hacía, me miraba con el rostro desfigurado de dolor y todo pareció perdido, mi vida había terminado.

Mi corazón palpito como un loco cuando me di cuenta de lo que sucedía, mi amor seguía de pie y seguía mirándome, sorprendida y asustada gire la vista y me la enfoque en ese ser despreciable , ese monstruo implacable, que no había hecho nada más que lastimarme, sus ojos obscuros eran cristalinos y su rostro era diferente, parecía más humano, más implacable, sus cuerpo no resistió mas y cayó desplomado al suelo, que era lo que sucedía?, mi mente no alcanzaba a coordinar todo lo que acontecía,, un gemido de dolor me saco de mi desacierto, gire casi robóticamente y observe algo que nunca podría haber imaginado.

Aquel hombre, el chofer que nos había conducido a este lugar, estaba parado a la orilla del sendero, ensangrentado y con la ropa rasgada, pero lo único que pudo llamar mi atención en ese momento fue el arma que llevaba entre sus manos y la mirada de odio que reflejaba.

En ese momento mi mente pudo realmente darse cuenta de lo que sucedía y que solo habían pasado un par de segundos desde el disparo, mi corazón latió desbocado al girar y ver de nuevo ese hermoso rostro abnegado en lagrimas.

Nada importo en ese momento, ni siquiera el miedo de morir, corrí desesperada hasta mi amor y salte en sus brazos como si fuera lo último que hiciera en la vida, porque tal vez lo era, sentir de nuevo su piel contra la mía provoco un corto circuito en mi cuerpo, debilitando mis piernas, hubiese caído seguramente si él no me hubiese apretado contra su cálido cuerpo con tantas fuerzas que casi dolía, pero aun sentía una enorme distancia, era necesidad.

Era el cielo estar entre sus brazos de nuevo, sollozando, sintiendo, tocándonos, mi corazón volvía a latir como una sola pieza y el hueco de mi pecho parecía curado, las lagrimas no dejaban de salir, y el miedo de estar soñando.

Mi…amor…be…lla – sollozaba sobre mi hombro mientras me apretaba contra el.

Sentía millones de sensaciones en este momento, pero la mas profunda era la felicidad, sus labios no se apartaron de mi rostro besando cualquier lugar que le era posible, mis manos se enredaron en su cuello y bese cualquier lugar que pude alcanzar, solo quería sentirlo, saber que estaba aquí, mi todo, mi amor, el padre de mi angelito, mi amante, mi ángel...

Tome su rostro entre mis manos y no pude evitar maravillarme, acaricie su espesa barba entre mis dedos, y me perdí en sus ojos como nunca lo había hecho, tenía que ser un sueño, uno hermoso, limpie con mis labios las lagrimas que caían por sus mejillas, su olor masculino y dulce, solo ahora podía comprender realmente cuanto lo había extrañado.

Edward… Edward – no pude mas y probé sus labios de nuevo, sus sabor, su calor, su pasión; sus manos me pegaron mas contra el intensificando el beso, jadeando y gimiendo de necesidad, había sido tanto el tiempo que no lo había tenido, mi aire, mi sol, mi todo, movíamos nuestros labios sin ritmo, era demasiada la necesidad de sentirnos, su lengua se adentro en mi boca sin permiso alguno, rosándome y volviéndome loca, me sentía perdida, desesperada, mientras acariciaba su cuello y el me acariciaba suavemente..

Bella… mi cielo – susurro contra mi piel, besándome en todas partes – te amo… los amo… - besos - es…un sueño… un sueño… tenerte en mis brazos- enterró su rostro en mi cuello inhalando profundamente, haciéndome temblar.

e…s un su…eño…creí que te perdería mi vida… – tartamudee.

Estoy aquí… te amo, te necesito – dijo como pudo.

Yo mas, no me sueltes – le rogué.

Nunca, Estas bien mi niña? – pregunto preocupado, sus ojos vagaron por mi cuerpo llenos de dolor espanto – estas herida? – intente negar.

No, yo estoy bien… - sus ojos se enfocaron en mi vestido cubierto de sangre.

Dios mío, bella estas sangrando – dijo desesperado.

No, solo es una cortadura – intente tranquilizarlo, no soportaba verlo sufrir mas, quería borrar cualquier rastro de dolor de sus facciones.

En ese momento nos giro protegiéndome con su cuerpo, quedando frente a aquel hombre que aun apuntaba el arma, quise ponerme a su lado, no podía concebir la idea de que alguien lo lastimara, no después de todo, pero el hombre nos miro confundido y soltó de pronto el arma, alejándose y adentrándose en el bosque.

Cuando estuvo lejos, mi ángel giro de nuevo hacia mi y me miro preocupado, me tomo en sus brazos y me beso suavemente, podía sentir su corazón latiendo frenéticamente al igual que el mío y su respiración agitada.

Tenemos que irnos, tengo que llevarte a un hospital – su voz fue apenas un susurro cargado de preocupación.

Estoy bien…

Mi cielo, no seas terca, no en este momento, necesito que te curen, necesito saber su nuestro bebe está bien – sentí de nuevo esa preciosa sensación al escucharlo hablar sobre nuestro bebe.

Un gemido de dolor capto nuestra atención y ambos giramos, Jacob parecía reaccionar mientras su brazo sangraba bastante, Edward nos alejo de el y me apretó contra su cuerpo, y aunque ya no podía dañarnos su sola presencia me aterraba.

El ruido de unas sirenas capto mi atención – policía, hay alguien ahí? – grito una voz ronca.

Por aquí – grito Edward mientras nos acercaba a los límites del bosque.

Un grupo de policías y un hombre armado se acercaron hasta nosotros.

Señor cullen? – Su rostro estaba desenfocado – que ha pasado aquí – su mirada, viajo hasta Jacob que continuaba tendido y sangrando – llévenlo esposado hasta la ambulancia – les ordeno y estos caminaron hasta lo levantaron mientras este gruñía de dolor.

Bella…!! – Me estremecía al escuchar sus gritos de dolor mientras lo conducían hacia la ambulancia – no te vas a escapar de mi… - enterré mi rostro en el pecho de Edward sintiéndome segura entre sus brazos.

Maldito infeliz – gruño – no tengas miedo mi amor, jamás volveré a permitir que me alejen de ti, voy a cuidar de ti y de nuestro bebe con mi vida si es necesario, son lo mas importante de mi vida – y sabía que era cierto.

Disculpen, se que es un momento muy importante para ustedes – intervino el hombre – soy el agente Peterson, se encuentra bien señorita Swan – pregunto.

Yo..sii – intente contestar.

Necesitamos ir a un hospital – dijo Edward.

Por supuesto, la patrulla esta estacionada en la carretera – asintió – señorita Swan después necesitare escuchar su declaración, usted puede esclarecer todo lo que sucedió y acusar al señor Jacob Black oficialmente – me miro fijamente.

Tienen que ayudar a la señora Mariel, ella me ayudo a escapar por favor – suplique.

Se refiere a una mujer mayo que estaba herida cerca de la propiedad donde la tenían cautiva? – asentí.

Ha sido llevada al hospital, esta bien, no se preocupe – sentí una enorme tranquilidad.

Cooperara entonces, ese es otro crimen contra el señor Black – comento.

Si agente, contestare todas sus preguntas, después de ir al hospital – mire a mi ángel y este sonrió, después de tanto sufrir podía ver su hermosa sonrisa de nuevo.

Vamos – ofreció el agente y Edward me llevo por el bosque en brazos, y se lo agradecía por que no quería estar ni un centímetro lejos de el.

Puedo caminar – susurre en su hombro.

Estas lastimada – me miro tiernamente – además no podría soltarte ni aunque quisiera, no sabes cuánto he anhelado este momento, te necesito – acaricie su mejilla.

Yo intentaba ser fuerte, pero habían momentos demasiado difíciles, te necesitaba con desesperación – beso mi frente suavemente.

Eres muy valiente, más de lo que te imaginas – negué.

Lloraba mucho, y siempre estaba triste – agache la mirada.

Mi amor, mírame- pidió y así lo hice – tú has cuidado de nuestro angelito estos meses, cuando ese infeliz te arranco de mi lado, te has mantenido de pie por el – pego su frente a la mía.

Fui tan feliz al saberlo, pero tan desdichada al no poderlo compartir contigo mi amor – confesé.

Daría lo que fuera por haber estado ahí y decirte que soy el hombre mas feliz del mundo, que te amo y amo a nuestro bebito, que intentare ser el mejor padre del mundo y siempre los cuidare – una lagrima rodo por mi mejilla y el la limpio con sus labios.

No llores, ya no quiero verte sufrir, no mas – me miro suplicante.

Son lagrimas de felicidad – sonreí.

Así te quiero ver desde ahora, sonriendo –roso mis labios contra los suyos – bella… mi bella – susurro contra ellos.

Cuando llegamos a la carretera observe la patrulla estacionada, frente a varias, Edward me dejo con mucho cuidado en la parte trasera y después subió junto a mi atrayéndome a su regazo, rodeo mi cintura con sus brazos de manera protectora, una de sus manos acariciaba mi vientre abultado y yo solo cerré mis ojos disfrutando de sus caricias de su calor.

Mi amor… como… esta mi papa, Ángela, mi madre y Ariadna? – pregunte por fin, necesitaba saber como estaban.

Ellos están bien, han sufrido demasiado mi niña, pero ahora saben dónde estabas, y que venimos a buscarte, tu padre insistió en venir, pero no lo creí prudente – lo agradecí enormemente.

Gracias, si no me hubiesen encontrado, no se cómo lo hubiese tomado – dije asustada.

No hubiese podido continuar, y ellos tampoco, te necesitamos en nuestras vidas – dijo seguro.

Yo también los necesito, son mi familia – recargue mi cabeza en su hombro – todavía no puedo entender mi vida, como paso todo esto? – mi corazón estaba curado al estar entre los brazo de mi ángel, pero una parte de mi quería descubrir todo, no podía olvidar lo sucedido.

Hay muchas cosas que no sabes mi amor, pero ahora quiero que te concentres en estar tranquila, no soportaría que nada malo te pasara – me miro fijamente.

Me quede recostada en su hombro, el seguía acariciándome y susurrándome palabras de amor, era como estar en el cielo, un cielo que jamás pensé volver a disfrutar.

Luche con todas mis fuerzas por no dejarme vencer por el sueño, pero respirando su olor tan masculino y sintiendo la suavidad de su piel, era casi imposible.

Descansa mi amor, luces agotada – acaricio mis ojeras con la punta de sus dedos.

No… no quiero – dije intentando abrir los ojos.

Voy a estar aquí cuando despiertes, te lo juro – susurro en mi odio.

Te amo – murmure.

Yo mas, mucho mas – fue lo único que escuche antes de quedarme dormida.

Abri los ojos, cuando sentí un suave movimiento, estaba confundida y sentía un fuerte dolor en la pierna, no pude evitar soltar un leve gemido de dolor, unos brazos me apretaron fuertemente.

Mi ángel me miraba preocupado y confundido, era real, todo era real – mi amor, que pasa, te siente mal? – su voz era tierna.

Mi amor, no, yo…

Casi llegamos al hospital, es el bebe? – sus ojos estaban sobresaltados.

No, mi amor, tranquilo, es solo que me duele un poco la cortadura, solo eso, no te preocupes – tome su rostro entre mis manos, intentando tranquilizarlo.

Quisiera curarte pero no tenemos nada, casi llegamos al hospital mi cielo – beso la punta de mi nariz suavemente.

Donde estamos – pregunte confundida.

Estamos llegando a Seattle mi amor – explico – no quería seguir en ese horrible lugar, tienes que descansar y aquí podrán atenderte muy bien – dijo más tranquilo.

Mire al frente y observe como el agente entraba en una zona muy lujosa, varias patrullas nos seguían, estaba muy confundida sobre o que pasaría.

Aclare mi voz y me atreví a hablar – agente… que sucederá con Jacob – Edward se tenso al escuchar su nombre.

Por ahora me han informado que esta siendo sometido a cirugía, no se preocupe, tengo un gran numero de agentes custodiando cada área del hospital, no podrá huir de ninguna manera – sus palabras no lograron tranquilizarme.

y… el otro sujeto, su chofer, el que le disparo – dije mas alterada, tenia miedo de que pudiera llegar a mi de nuevo.

El fue detenido, no se preocupe, con su declaración podremos sustentar todo lo que usted nos diga - me sentí reconfortada, esperaba de corazón que todo hubiese terminado.

El agente se estaciono frente a un enorme edificio, el y varios policías nos ayudaron a salir, mi ángel me tomo de nuevo en sus brazos y me apretó contra él, el dolor volvió y me queje de nuevo.

Ya estamos aquí, aguanta un poco – dijo preocupado.

Entramos al lujoso hospital y una enfermera se acerco a nosotros con una silla de ruedas, Edward me miro fijamente y a regañadientes me dejo sobre la silla – señorita me he comunicado con el doctor Marshall, nos espera – esta asintió.

Si doctor cullen, acompáñeme – me sorprendió que lo conociera.

Edward, me tomo de la mano mientras nos conducían dentro de un pasillos blanco hasta una habitación, cuando entramos un hombre moreno se acerco hasta nosotros – hola Edward, me alegra que todo haya salido bien, ahora no te preocupes mas amigo, señorita Swan me alegra mucho que este bien y este de vuelta, soy Federico Marshall, director del hospital – me tenido la mano y la acepte.

Puede llamarme bella – conteste y el sonrió.

Entonces bella, primero vamos a curarte – dijo tranquilamente, me ayudo a sentarme sobre la camilla, levanto mi vestido y pude ver mi pierna llena de sangre y la tela que cubría mi herida, sentí un mareo repentino al ver la sangre y de pronto unos brazos me sostuvieron.

Estas bien cielo? – pregunto, mientras me sostenía.

Si, es solo la sangre, un pequeño mareo – conteste.

La enfermera acerco una charola llena de instrumentos al doctor y me asuste repentinamente al ver las agujas – bella, necesitamos aplicar una vacuna, la herida no es muy profunda, pero has estado expuesta – explico el médico mientas comenzaba a limpiarla y yo reprimía un grito de dolor.

Tranquila, tienen que curarte amor – Edward acaricio mi mano – solo será un pequeño piquete, es por nuestro bebe – lo mire fijamente y sabia que había logrado convencerme, haría cualquier cosa por nuestro bebe – estas lista – pregunto.

Asentí levemente concentrándome en sus facciones, en sus caricias y el latido frenético de mi corazón, casi no pude sentir el piquete.

Listo, eres muy valiente bella – dijo el doctor y mi ángel sonrió de una manera hermosa.

Tomo mi mano en todo momento mientas me curaban, ardió un poco y me queje, pero todo era por mi bebito, tenia que estar bien, porque el dependía de mi.

Cher ven aquí – llamo a la enfermera – acompaña a la señorita Swan a cambiarse y después llévala al cuarto de ultrasonidos – mire fijamente a Edward y sentí miedo de separarme de el.

Amor… - susurre y vi en sus ojos que el quería alejarse de mi mucho menos, me beso levemente.

Solo serán unos minutos mi cielo y estaré contigo – prometió firmemente y solo pude asentir.

La enfermera me ayudo a incorporarme y me condujo por un pasillo, no pude evitar mirar aras y observar a mi ángel mirándome fijamente.

Lamento mucho lo sucedido – dijo la enfermera mientras me ayudaba a ponerme una bata – no puedo entender como existan personas tan malas – frunció el ceño.

Te lo agradezco, y tienes razón, no existen nada mas horrible que estar encerrada, lejos de tus seres queridos, pero ahora solo quiero olvidar todo eso – confesé.

Muchas personas la quieren, sobre todo el doctor cullen, en todo el tiempo que lo conocí, jamás lo vi de esta manera, la mira como si no existiera nada mas en el mundo para el – sonrió.

Usted ya conocía a Edward? – pregunte confundida.

Si, el doctor cullen trabajo dos años con nosotros aquí, mientras prestaba su servicio universitario – explico – es un gran medico – agrego.

Me quede pensando en que Edward nunca me había contado eso, siempre vivíamos enfrascados en mis problemas y nunca le daba la oportunidad de rendirse, siempre era fuerte por mi y yo quería alguna vez poder ser yo quien lo salvara.

En un momento viene el doctor – me informo mientras salía, apenas habían pasado unos minutos y ya necesitaba a Edward.

Mientras estaba recostada frente a un montón de aparatos, la puerta se abrió y el doctor entro, mire ansiosa hasta que vi a mi ángel entrar tras el, mi corazón latió rítmicamente de nuevo.

Llego hasta mi lado y se sentó junto a mi, tomando mis manos entre las suyas, su contacto me tranquilizaba.

Bueno, ahora vamos a hacerte u ultrasonido bella, vamos a ver que tal esta su bebe – no pude evitar sonreír como tonta y apoyar mi cabeza en su hombro.

El doctor levanto mi bata y puso un gel frio sobre mi abdomen, el bulto de mi vientre era bastante notorio.

Puso el aparato sobre mi abdomen y en una pantalla comenzaron a aparecer figuras sin forma alguna y ruidos muy extraños, mi corazón palpitaba como loco, al imaginarme a mi bebito.

Interesante – comento el doctor – el peso es correcto y el tamaño también, tiene suficiente liquido – siguió observando.

Su corazón se escucha bien – de pronto aquel sonido tan extraño, se convirtió en el más hermoso del mundo, un palpitar rítmico y maravilloso, los latidos del corazón de mi bebe, mis ojos se llenaron de lagrimas y mire a Edward. Sus ojos también eran cristalinos y sin pensarlo más bese sus labios, sin pasión, sin deseo, solo con felicidad, un beso lleno de amor.

Separo nuestros labios y pego su frente a la mía – gracias, gracias por regalarme este momento mi vida, te amo tanto y a nuestro angelito también, gracias por hacerme el hombre más feliz del mundo – su voz se quebró.

Gracias a ti, por encontrarnos, por darme a nuestro bebe, por estar aquí, por amarme y ser tan maravilloso, te amo tanto – suspire – puedes escuchar su corazón mi amor? – pregunte emocionada.

Es muy fuerte, seguramente será una niña hermosa y valiente como su mama – dijo feliz.

Y si es un niño guapo y maravilloso como su papa? – pregunte.

Lo amaremos sea lo que sea, porque es nuestro mi niña – beso mis labios levemente.

Estoy intentando ver el sexo del bebe, pero está en una posición difícil – dijo el doctor contrariado – podemos seguirlo intentando si quieren – pregunto.

No doctor, no importa, lo importante es que este sano – dije emocionada.

Tiene razón, aunque algunas madre están ansiosas por saberlo – sonrió – ustedes tienen un bebe muy sano, Edward puede verlo mejor que nadie – comento.

Si amor, nuestro bebe está bien – dijo sonriente.

Pero debemos felicitarla bella, ha sido usted muy valiente, después de todo lo que ocurrió, es casi un milagro que su embarazo no sea riesgoso hasta ahora – dijo contrariado.

Intente serlo, por el bebe – confesé.

Pues en verdad lo logro – dijo satisfecho.

Me hicieron algunos estudios más, para verificar que estuviera bien, el doctor dijo que solo estaba un poco anémica y tenía que alimentarme mejor, Edward le prometió que no me dejaría ni un momento sola, y me obligaría a comer si era necesario, estuvimos unas horas ahí y me sentía tranquila, teniendo la seguridad de que mi angelito estaba bien y contando con todo el apoyo de mi Edward.

La enfermera me consiguió un lindo vestido, por que el anterior estaba estropeado, frente al espejo me di cuenta de la facha horrible que tenia, y Edward se veía tan sexy con esa espesa barba, le pedí que me ayudara a arreglarme y así lo hiso, después me mire al espejo y lucia linda, feliz.

Los ojos de mi ángel se ensancharon al verme, me tomo en sus brazos – Dios, es que no dejaras de verte mas hermosa cada dia? – Pregunto – no se si mi corazón pueda soportarlo mas – coloco mi mano sobre su pecho y pude entender a lo que se refería, este palpitaba.

Aun estando embarazada? – pregunte.

El embarazo solo sirve para volverte ridículamente hermosa, perfecta – beso mis labios suavemente.

Me alegra mucho verlos tan sonrientes – volteamos y el doctor nos observaba sonriente.

Somos muy felices – comento Edward.

Puedo verlo – acepto – ahora si pueden marcharse, solo recuerden seguir todas las indicaciones – recordó.

Al pie de la letra – dijo Edward, mientras me dejaba en el suelo – amigo, muchas gracias – estrecho su mano.

No es nada amigo, tendrás una hermosa familia estoy muy seguro – dijo.

Me acerque a el y lo abrace – muchas gracias por todo – dije.

Cuídate mucho bella – sonrió.

Salimos del hospital y me pregunte a donde iríamos ahora, no deseaba mas que volver a casa, pero estaba segura de que tendría que esperar. Edward nos condujo hacia un auto negro bastante elegante, donde un hombre mayor esperaba a alguien.

Señor cullen, que alegría verlos – saludo este observándonos fijamente.

Hola Javier, también me alegro de verte – dijo este – ella es mi bella – me presento.

Una belleza sin dudas – dijo mientras tomaba mi mano.

Gracias, es un gusto - dije con amabilidad.

Permítanme – abrió la puerta del auto y nos indico que entráramos.

Edward me ayudo a subir y el hizo lo mismo después, el ambiente era templado y empezaba a obscurecer.

A donde vamos amor, no regresaremos a Miami? – el negó levemente.

Mientras te hacían los estudios, llame a Ángela, le informe todo amor, están felices, no sabes cuándo – me conto – intente por todos los medios conseguir un vuelo para irnos esta misma noche, pero fue imposible – acaricio mi mejilla.

Están todos bien? - pregunte.

Ahora lo están – sonrió.

Entonces a dónde iremos amor? – pregunte.

Bueno… antes vivía aquí, el es Javier nuestro chofer, nos llevara a casa, para que puedas descansar a mi cielo, luces exhausta – beso tiernamente mi ojeras.

Tu también luces cansado, luces diferente – comente.

Es por la barba?, no te gusta? – me miro ansioso.

Tu me vas a encantar siempre y… creo que luces muy sexy – me sonroje al instante.

Tu sonrojo, como lo extrañe – beso levemente mi mejilla, mientras bajaba sus labios por mi cuello, haciéndome estremecerme, lo deseaba con locura, con desesperación, levante su rostro y bese sus labios fieramente, moviendo los míos de una lado a otro, probando su saliva, su sabor tan peculiar, sus brazos me apretaron contra su cálido cuerpo y mis manos fueron bajando por su pecho, cuando llegue al borde de su camisa, metí la mano debajo, perdiéndome en la suavidad de su abdomen cuadriculado, subí por su pecho acariciándolo, ganándome un gemido ronco que logre ahogar con mis labios.

Alguien rio audiblemente y me separe de Edward al instante, dándome cuenta de lo que acababa de hacer en presencia de su chofer, intente alejarme pero sus brazos no me lo permitieron.

Edward… - sonrió y hundió su rostro en mi cuello.

Te deseo tanto mi amor, mi cuerpo pide a gritos tu cuerpo, mi piel necesita tocarte, mis labios tienen sed de tus besos, te necesito – su voz sonaba torturada.

Edward – jadee.

Soy un hombre que te ama con locura, que muere por tenerte entre sus brazos y hacerte suya – continuo.

Soy tuya mi ángel – susurre.

Solamente mía, mi diosa – respondió.

Me quede abrasada a su cuerpo intentando sosegar todas las sensaciones que me pedían besarlo y tocarlo.

No paso mucho tiempo para que el chofer parara esperando que un enorme portón se abriera ante nosotros, mis ojos se ensancharon al ver el enorme jardín que atravesaba el camino hacia la casa, esta era enorme y hermosa, hecha completamente de madera, brillaba bajo la luz de la obscuridad, no pude evitar maravillarme de su belleza.

Llegamos a casa princesa – murmuro en mi oído cuando el auto se estaciono frente la puerta.

Me ayudo a bajar del auto y caminamos hacia la puerta y nos giro.

Está todo listo Javier – pregunto al chofer.

Si señor, como lo pidió – contesto este.

Puedes ir a descansar Javier, gracias – dijo amablemente.

Que descanse señor, señorita – se despidió.

Adiós – me despedí.

De repente perdí el piso y estaba en los brazos de Edward – quieres cenar primero mi cielo o quieres ir a ducharte? – pregunto.

Creo que tenemos mucha hambre – apreté mi estomago.

Sonrió – eso esta muy bien mi niña – me beso – tienes que alimentarte muy bien – comenzó a caminar dentro de la casa.

Todo era tan rustico y hermoso, el olor a pino y menta inundaba el lugar, era tan cálido y acogedor, que me hacía sentir como en casa.

Me comería un caballo – bromee.

mmm… estoy pensando en algo mas nutritivo, tienes que comer sano – recordó.

Se veía tan hermoso preocupado por mi alimentación que tenía ganas de olvidarme de la cena – lo que tu digas – acepte.

Llegamos a la cocina, un área grande y llena de especias y electrodoméstico, me sentó con mucho cuidado encima de un sillón muy cómodo y me beso levemente.

Camino hasta el refrigerador y saco fruta de este, junto con unos huevos – prefieres un coctel de melón o de mango, mejor combinado, creo que unos huevos estarían muy bien, puedo prepararte omelet, aunque si quieres algo mas puedes pedirlo, al parecer surtieron bien la alacena, pero si se te antoja algo mas… - comencé a reír al escucharlo hablar sin respirar siquiera, se veía de lo mas mono.

De que te ríes – pregunto acercándose a mi.

Creo que eres infalible y no dejaras de alimentarme durante el embarazo – asintió.

Te cuidare tanto que te hartaras de mi presencia, te consentiré demasiado, hasta que hayas tenido todo lo que desees – acaricio mi mejilla.

Nunca me hartare de tu presencia – dije segura.

Y yo no dejare de alimentarte – sonrió con malicia.

Mi estomago gruño audiblemente y me sonroje, Edward se arrodillo frente a mi y beso mi vientre – tranquilo mi bebe, ahora mismo le daré de comer a mami y a ti – habla tiernamente.

Acaricie su cabello endiosada, escuchando como le hablaba a nuestro bebe.

Se puso manos a la obra y yo solo lo observaba fijamente, como lo había extrañado, sin mi bebe, me hubiese vuelto loca de dolor, era lo único que necesitaba para poder respirar, para poder sentir.

Listo preciosa – dejo un enorme plato de fruta y huevos sobre la mesa.

Amor, no puedo comer tanto – frunció el ceño.

Podemos compartirlo – ofreció.

Es una excelente idea – acepte.

Me ayudo a incorporarme y cuando llegamos a la enorme mesa de madera, se sentó en una silla y me sentó sobre sus piernas.

Que haces? – pregunte divertida.

Alimentarlos, abre la boca grande – acerco el tenedor a mi boca y comencé a comer.

Sin dudas una de las mejores cualidades de mi ángel era la cocina, estaba realmente delicioso.

Ya no puedo comer mas – hizo un puchero, me había acabado sola casi todo el plato.

Vamos mi amor, un poco mas – insistió.

Suspire – de acuerdo, comí el ultimo bocado que me dio.

No puedo ni caminar – me queje.

Eso no es ningún problema – me tomo en brazos y se puso de pie – vamos a la habitación – asentí.

Nos condujo por un largo pasillo que estaba lleno de fotos de sus familia, unas de el y emmett cuando era niño, era tan hermoso, deseaba con todo mi corazón que nuestro bebe fuera igualito a el.

Llegamos – comento.

Abrió la puerta y nos hizo pasar, la habitación era enorme y elegante, tenía enfrente una enorme cama de dosel, y una pequeña sala a un lado, parecía sacada de un cuento de hadas.

Te gusta? – pregunto.

Es muy hermosa – respondí.

No usaría esa palabra si estas tu presente – contesto.

Lo mire fijamente y me acerque hasta sus labios, moví los míos suavemente sobre aquellos deliciosos y me perdí en sus caricias, su lengua busco la mia y las rosamos en un contacto delicioso, intimo y excitante, acaricie su suave cabello bajando hasta su nuca, probando su saliva, tragándome sus gemidos.

Sentí algo suave detrás de mi y comprende que estaba recostada sobre la cama, su cuerpo se presiono sobre el mío, sin que tuviera que cargar ni un gramo de su peso, pero lo suficiente para degustarme con los músculos de su cuerpo.

Edward – susurre.

Que pasa mi amor – pregunto mientras besaba mi cuello.

Yo…necesito una ducha – le recordé con la poca cordura que me quedaba.

Lo escuche gruñir bajo y se tumbo en la cama con la respiración agitada – sii.. Ve amor – respondió.

Me puse de pie un poco tambaleante y camine pero me di cuenta que no sabía donde estaba el baño.

Amor? – lo llame.

Dime – se incorporo.

Donde está el baño – pregunte nerviosa.

Oh, que tonto soy mi cielo – me condujo por una enorme puerta – aquí está el baño, hay batas dentro, y he pedido que te consigan ropa, está en ese armario – señalo.

Gracias – me puse de puntitas y bese sus labios.

De nada – suspiro.

Entre en la gran puerta y lo primero que note fue el enorme jacuzzi en el centro, la puerta de cristal que lo dividía de la regadera y el escusado en un área apartada.

Frente a mi un enorme espejo, me regalaba una imagen completa, fue dejando caer mis ropas y mi piel pálida y desnuda se reflejo en el, notaba mas grande mi vientre y mis ojeras, mi cabello llegaba casi hasta mi cintura y mis brasas muy delgados, casi me espante al ver mis pechos más grandes, seguramente a causa del embarazo.

Me gano la tentación y abrí el grifo del jacuzzi, coloque algunas sales que habían en una repisa y shampo, amarre mi cabello en una coleta y cuando estuvo lleno me sumergí lentamente, el agua estaba tibia y relajo mis músculos al instante, cerré los ojos y recerque la cabeza de la orilla, y mis manos recargadas de los extremos, se sentía tan bien estar tranquila, segura.

De pronto unos brazos acariciaron los míos y me sobresalte.

Tranquila, relájate – susurro, mientras seguía su camino.

Edward… - dije sorprendida, sus manos acariciaban mi piel húmeda, se sentía tan bien.

Quieres un masaje mi amor – pregunto sensualmente.

Asentí levemente, había perdido la cordura para hablar – córrete un poco para adelante – susurro y así lo hice.

Lo escuche gemir bajito, cuando le deje ver la desnudes de mi espalda.

Sus manos acariciaron lentamente mi piel, perdiéndome completamente en sus caricias, parecía un fuego que me recorría completamente de arriba abajo, su respiración era pesada y su aliento rosaba mi cuello, bajo las manos hasta mi cadera y gemí audiblemente, era como si ardiera en llamas.

Te gusta? – pregunto.

Si… eres muy bueno – conteste.

Tienes una piel exquisita, suave y tersa, me encanta – beso mi cuello y bajo sus manos hasta rodear mi cintura, subió lentamente acariciando mi vientre, sentí el fuego acrecentarse con la cercanía, las subió lentamente hasta llegar la base de mis pechos.

Amor… - gemí.

Te amo preciosa, te deseo con locura, muero por hacerte mía de nuevo – tomo mis pechos entre sus manos acariciándolos, no pude hacer más que jadear – fue un infierno tenerte lejos, no poder acariciarte, no poder tenerte – comenzó a masajearlos suavemente – dios, el embarazó te hace mas perfecta aun – siguió su tarea y yo solo me concentre en respirar.

Edward… te necesito – suplique.

Déjame complacerte mi amor, déjame tocarte, recorrer cada centímetro de tu piel – beso mi espalda y mi hombro,.

Quiero que me beses, que me hagas tuya, no soporto mas – dije como pude.

Sus manos pararon y me encaro, recorrió mi cuerpo desnudo con la mirada, el deseo que reflejaban casi me hace perderme, tuve que mantener la compostura.

Se agacho y me tomo entre sus brazos, mi cuerpo empapado mojo completamente su ropa, era una escena tan erótica que mi mente no podía formularla.

Sin dejar de mirarme nos condujo a la habitación, se quedo de pie frente a la cama y me deposito en el suelo.

Se quedo estático, mirándome con necesidad, era una invitación a tomarlo como mío, acerque mis manos a los botones de su húmeda camisa y los fui abriendo uno por uno, cuando esta cedió bajo mis manos la saque de su cuerpo, maravillándome con la vista, su pecho desnudo casi me provoca un colapso, era esa hermosa imagen que casi había olvidado.

Acerque mis labios a este y fui besándolo lentamente, probando y mordiendo su suave piel, acariciando su espalda desnuda y marcada, mordí su cuello y me gane un gemido rosco de su parte, baje por su abdomen y lo bese suavemente.

Tome su cinturón y lo desabroche, sus ojos estaban cerrados y su rostro deformado de placer, tome el botón y lo abrí, bajando el cierre rápidamente, era increíble cuan preparado estaba para mi.

Baje su pantalón y el me ayudo a quitarlo junto a su pegado bóxer, lo mire sin descaro, era mío, solamente mío, lo necesitaba con locura y podía desearlo, mirarlo, tomarlo.

Tome su rostro entre mis manos y lo mire fijamente – hazme tuya, solamente eso, no juegues, no dudes, necesito sentirme una contigo, hazme el amor – suplique.

Me tomo en sus brazos y me tumbo sobre la cama, colocándose sobre mi, podía sentir su desnudes chocar contra la mía, atrapo mis labios entre los suyos gimiendo descontroladamente, podía sentir cuanto me necesitaba, era un hombre viril, con un enorme deseo contenido.

Abrí mis piernas invitándolo a tomarme y se coloco en medio de estas, rosándome, tentándome, era el cielo y el infierno, como podía un cuerpo soportar tales descargas de pacer.

Bella… quiero ser tierno, quiero ser … delicado – susurro.

Si..empre lo eres – jadee – olvídalo hay por favor – le pedi.

Me miro fijamente con los ojos obscuros y la mirada envenenada – te amo mi amor, te amo más que a nada, eres mi todo – tomo mi pecho entre sus labios.

Te amo, oh Edward, te amo – gemí.

Sin más pensarlo se hundió en mi, arquee mi espalda por la sorpresa, por la deliciosa sensación, gemí y el gruño, un espasmo de placer recorrió mi cuerpo, a tal grado que tuve que sostenerme de sus hombros.

Dios, extrañaba tu calor, extrañaba estar dentro de ti – dijo sin aliento.

Tómame – le pedí.

Beso mis labios impacientemente, mientras comenzaba a moverse sobre mi, la fricción era maravillosa y su piel quemaba la mía, me sentía como una mujer de nuevo, deseada y amada.

Te extrañe mi ángel, extrañe tu cuerpo, tu piel, tu pasión – dije como pude.

Acelero sus embestidas y solo pude gemir fonéticamente.

Este es tu lugar mi niña, entre mis brazos – contesto.

Enrede mis piernas en su cintura permitiéndole llegar más lejos, beso y mordió suavemente mi cuello, haciéndome arquear contra el, cada punto que tocaba, cada centímetro que recorría me volvía loca.

El fuego de mi alma me incendiaba por completo, incoherente, perdida, comencé a restregarme contra el, suplicándole que acelerara sus embestidas.

Bella… - gruño.

Edward, más- jadee.

Te amo – murmuro.

Te amo, te amo, más por favor – pedi.

Su ritmo se volvió frenético y pude sentir mi cuerpo contraerse y mi espalda arquearse por completo, los espasmos de placer, me embargaron y perdí la conciencia, la voluntad.

Edward – grite cuando sentí toda la fuerza de mi orgasmo invadirme.

Oh, bella… - gruño y lo sentí volverse uno conmigo, fundir su calor en el mío y poseerme como nunca.

Caí sin fuerzas, rendida, extasiada, hundió su cara en mi cuello y lo abrace con las pocas fuerzas que me quedaban, queriendo retenerlo entre mis brazos para siempre.

Bella… - su respiración era frenética – te amo, no te alejes nunca mi amor – su voz se quebró.

Jamás, te necesito para vivir – acaricie su cabello.

Eres mi todo, mi luz, mi obscuridad, el total equilibrio de mi vida – continuo.

Levanto su rostro y estaba cubierto de lagrimas – dime que eres real mi niña, dime que no estoy soñando – me partió el corazón verlo así, tome su mano y la puse sobre mi corazón.

Esto te parece real – me pecho retumbaba frenéticamente.

Si vuelves a alejarte moriré, no podre mas – confeso – tu y nuestro bebe son todo lo que me importa en esta vida, sin ustedes no quiero vivir.

Bese su rostro, todos los lugares que encontré – tendrían que matarnos para alejarnos de ti, jamás podre sepárame de ti, estos meses fueron un infierno – las lagrimas rodaron por mis ojos.

Ahora estamos en el cielo, nuestro cielo personal – intento sonreír.

Quedémonos aquí por siempre – le pedí.

Cuando todo termine, vendremos aquí, seremos una familia – beso mis labios.

Te amo – dije con el corazón en la mano.

Los amo – contesto y volvió a besarme.

* * *

Comentarios niños y niñas!

que tal les parecio!

graciias por su apoyo

besos!


	57. Ed POV Recuperando Mi Vida

**Después de atravesar el más terrible de los infiernos, sentí que mi vida había terminado completamente, mis pies no pudieron dar ni un solo paso más, mis ojos miraban al ángel mas maravilloso que pudiese existir, esa creatura hermosa que había llenado mi vida de amor y de paz.**

**Después de buscar al infeliz de Jacob Black por todas partes y no lograr encontrar ni rastro suyo, fuimos hasta una casa en las afueras de port angeles, estaba vacía, tan vacía como mi corazón aletargado, desesperado me adentre en el bosque y encontré a una mujer mayor, estaba herida, sentí como si cada célula de mi piel cobrara vida al verla, ella me dijo que ese maldito tenia a mi bella, tenía en sus manos a mis dos seres más amados y no podía hacer nada en este momento.**

**Lleno de odio e impotencia maldecía a la vida por hacerme esto, estaba tan cerca de ella, tan cerca de encontrarla y se volvía a alejar como una estrella imposible de atrapar.**

**Me escabullí de la policía y robe una patrulla desesperado, tenía que existir en este mundo alguna manera de recuperar a la razón de mi existencia; después de conducir por un camino desconocido, mis ojos lograron enfocar un auto, estaba destrozado del frente y salía mucho humo del cofre, mi corazón casi se me sale del pecho al imaginar que mi bella podría estar ahí, Salí casi corriendo como hacía tres meses, la imagen parecía tan vivida, el momento previo al infierno en que se había convertido mi vida, abrí la puerta y solo había un hombre ensangrentado frente al volante, lo saque y lo apoye de un árbol, parecía consiente pero desvalido.**

**En… el bosque – susurro.**

**Esas simples palabras me obligaron a dejarlo allí y salir corriendo adentrándome al bosque, sentía que mis pulmones no podían seguir regalándome aliento, pero me obligue a seguir, recordando por quien iba, en busca de que.**

**Me detuve en los linderos del bosque, podía escuchar el fuerte estruendo del acantilado, el sonido de los pájaros al abandonar sus nidos, y el sonido desbocado de mi corazón.**

**Allí estaba como si no hubiese pasado el tiempo, como si mi vida no hubiese terminado, mi mente había protegido egoístamente cada detalle de su imagen, pero que equivocado estaba, ni los fallidos intentos de mi mente, habían logrado guardar toda esta perfección que estaba observando en este momento.**

**Mi corazón destrozado se sintió fuerte y gozoso de poder mirarla de nuevo, hermosa hasta lo absurdo, no podía dar ni un paso, en ese momento me pude percatar de lo que sucedía y sentí mi alma desgarrarse en mil partes, quitándome el aliento, ese ser inmundo y despreciable que lograba recordar, tenía a mi bella demasiado cerca del acantilado, además portaba un arma, rogué al cielo que me permitiera evitar que la lastimara de alguna manera, quería correr y tomarla entre mis brazos, alejarla de cualquier peligro, pero cometer un error como ese podría arrancarla de mi lado para siempre.**

**Bellaaa! – su nombre salió como un grito desesperado de mis labios.**

**Mi amor, mi todo giro, me quede maravillado al volver a ver sus preciosas facciones, su rostro estaba confundido, podía ver todo el cansancio en sus expresiones, pero nada más importaba, estaba mirándome con sus hermosos ojos chocolate, en ese momento logre comprender que la vida no tendría ningún sentido si bella y nuestro angelito no estaban bien, que no importaba mi vida y por mucho que deseara pasar el resto de mi vida con ellos y formar una familia, daría mi vida a cambio de su bienestar.**

**Sentía mi cuerpo estremecerse de miedo, estaba aterrado solo de imaginarme que él fuera a lastimarlos, mi piernas no pudieron mas y caí sobre mis rodillas sin dejar de mirar a mi princesa, la amaba tanto y la necesitaba, tanto que dolía.**

**Mire al monstruo que la tenia presa y logre articular – suéltala, te lo suplico – mi voz se quebró y la mire fijamente, porque era el centro de mi universo.**

**Jamás, jamás estarás con ella – contesto desalmado, acerco el arma a su cabeza y sentí que el corazón se me salía del pecho.**

**Mátame a mi entonces, acaba conmigo si es lo que deseas, pero no los lastimes – mi vida no importaba tenía que salvar a mi dos amores.**

**NO!, Edward no! – mi bella grito desesperada intentando zafarse del agarre de Jacob Black, quería decirle que no hiciera nada arriesgado, que me ayudara a protegerlos.**

**Cálmate bella – quise matarlo con mis propias manos por tratarla de esa manera, pero me sentía tan impotente, tan malditamente inútil.**

**Parece justo, te mato y después me llevo a bella, y formaremos una hermosa familia con tu bastardo- mi sangre hirvió del odio que sentí, como se atrevía a llamar a mi hijo bastardo, quería gritarle que el único bastado era él, pero no podía, con un demonio, no podía!.**

**Mire a mi bella, las lagrimas caían por sus mejillas y no deseaba más que correr a su lado y consolarla, asegurarle que todo estaría bien.**

**Levántate – me ordeno y así lo hice – ahora camina hacia la orilla – avance lentamente mientras el acercaba a bella hacia el bosque, me sentí tranquilo al verla alejada del precipicio, si ellos estaban bien, nada importaba.**

**Llegue casi al límite del acantilado y sentí la adrenalina correr por mi venas, mi corazón palpitaba como loco, mi mente supo perfectamente lo que ocurriría cuando él me apunto satisfecho con el arma, pero mi alma solo me torturaba recordándome que no estaría presente en la vida de mi amor, no vería nacer a mi angelito, no podría cuidarlos y consentirlos.**

**Camina hacia el bosque bella – le ordeno, pero mi bella parecía no poder moverse.**

**Desesperado hable – hazlo mi amor, te lo suplico.**

**Mi amor… - sollozo mientras se alejaba.**

**Nuestras miradas llenas de dolor estaban clavadas entre ellas, parecía una pesadilla, una horrible pesadilla de la que nunca despertaría.**

**Quieres decir algo antes de ser borrado del mapa – se burlo Jacob Black.**

**A pesar de sus burlas nada más importaba, me sentí incapaz de reprimir las lágrimas y las deje caer por mis mejillas, no podía ocultar más mi dolor, por abandonarlos de esta manera.**

**Bella, mi amor, mi todo, te amo, te amo más que a mi vida, los amo más que a nada, a ti y a nuestro angelito, a esa criaturita concebida con tanto amor – mi niña me miro desolada y cayó sobre sus rodillas, sentí terror de que estuviera lastimada - no, mi amor, levántate, tienes que ser fuerte por nuestro bebito, el te necesita mi niña – puse mi mano sobre mi pecho intentando mitigar el dolor, pero parecía inútil.**

**Ed.…Ward, mi amor, mi ángel, te necesitamos, no nos dejes, te amamos – abraso su vientre protegiendo a nuestro bebe, desee con desesperación acariciar su vientre, sentir como crecía nuestro bebe.**

**Nunca, siempre estaré con ustedes, lo cuidare desde donde este – prometí.**

**Que emotivos – gruño – tú fuiste más inteligente que todos, y lograste encontrarnos, pero ya fue suficiente – levanto el arma y me apunto directamente.**

**Bella se supo de pie y corrió hacia donde estaba, espere por sentir su suave piel por última vez pero fue demasiado tarde, el sonido de un arma al dispararse, lo disperso todo.**

**Espere caer muerto en cualquier momento, aunque tal vez ya lo estaba, porque podría ver aun a mi bella, y sin dudas el cielo era cualquier lugar donde ella estuviera, no sentí ningún tipo de dolor, más que el que seguía atravesando mi pecho como una estaca, todo paso demasiado rápido y mi mente por primera vez en mucho tiempo pudo pensar con claridad.**

**El disparo no había sido dirigido hacia mí, gire mi vista y vi caer a Jacob Black, como podía ser posible lo que sucedía, frente a nosotros estaba aquel hombre que había sacado del auto, el que me había dicho que viniera al bosque, tenía un arma apretada entre sus manos y temblaba notablemente.**

**No estaba muerto, aquel hombre le había disparado a Jacob Black evitando que él me matara, mire fijamente a mi bella y parecía conmocionada, sus preciosos ojos casi se salían de sus orbitas, estábamos fuera de peligro o por lo menos eso creía, mi necesidad de sentirla cerca se hizo insoportable, cuando estaba a punto de correr a su lado, sentí como saltaba en mis brazos.**

**La abrace con todas mis fuerzas, porque ni podía concebir una sensación más hermosa que sentir su cálido cuerpo entre mis brazos, mi corazón palpitaba fortalecido, era como si nunca hubiese estado desgarrado, como si el mundo volviera a girar normalmente, su dulce olor invadió mis fosas nasales y el contacto de su piel quemo mi piel, me sentía tan vivo, tan feliz que no pude contener mis lagrimas, tenía a bella a mi lado y nunca permitirá que se alejara de mi lado.**

**Hundí mi rostro en su hombro y llore como nunca lo había hecho – mi…amor…be…lla – los sollozos no me permitían hablar.**

**Tome su hermoso rostro entre mis manos y bese cualquier logar que estaba a mi alcance, no podía creer que fuera tan perfecta, tan real.**

**Enredo sus manos en mu cuello y comenzó a besar mi piel, sentía mi corazón palpitar frenético al contacto de sus labios.**

**Se separo levemente de mi tomando mi rostro entre sus manos, acaricio mi mejillas cubiertas por la barba y la mire fijamente, esta mujer tan maravillosa era mía, la madre de mi hijo y no sabía cómo demostrarle cuanto la amaba.**

**Edward…Edward – estampo su labios contra los míos y perdí el hilo de cualquier pensamiento, jadee desesperado, mis labios tenían sed de los suyos, sentía una enorme necesidad de probar su aliento, su saliva.**

**Acaricie su espalda mientras fundía mis labios con los suyos, adentrando mi lengua y probando cada recoveco de su boca, enloqueciendo de amor.**

**Bella… mi cielo – bese su mandíbula, subiendo hasta sus mejillas – te amo… los amo – besos – es un sueño… un sueño tenerte entre mis brazos – hundí mi rostro en su cuello y respire profundamente su dulce olor.**

**e…s un su…eño…creí que te perdería mi vida – dijo como pudo.**

**Estoy aquí,… te amo, te necesito – dije con el alma.**

**Yo mas, no me sueltes – dijo suplicante.**

**Nunca, estas bien? – pregunte, me separe levemente de ella revisándola – estas herida? – pregunte aterrado.**

**No, yo estoy… - baje la vista por su vestido y vi que estaba cubierto de sangre, estaba lastimada.**

** Dios mío bella, estas lastimada – dije desesperado.**

**No solo es una cortadura – ella parecía tranquila pero yo no podía estarlo, en ese momento una parte de mi mente reacciono ante tantas emociones y recordé el hombre que estaba detrás de nosotros con un arma, gire mi cuerpo y lo puse frente a mi bella, el hombre herido me miro y dejo caer el arma de sus manos huyendo asustado.**

**Gire de nuevo hacia bella y no pude evitar asustarme al verla herida, tenía que buscar ayuda, sin pensarlo más la tome en mis brazos y la bese levemente.**

**Tenemos que irnos, tengo que llevarte a un hospital – nuestro bebe podía estar en peligro mientras yo perdía el tiempo aquí.**

**Estoy bien…**

**Mi cielo, no seas terca, no en este momento, necesito que te curen, necesito saber que nuestro bebe está bien – mire la rendición en sus ojos, bella amaba a nuestro bebe.**

**Un gemido de dolor ocupo el espacio y sabia de quien provenía, ambos giramos y allí estaba el causante de todo nuestro dolor, tirado en el suelo, retorciéndose de dolor, tenia antas ganas de terminar con él, destruirlo de una vez por todas, pero teniendo a bella entre mis brazos, mi mente no me permitía contemplar nada más que a ella, la apreté contra mi cuerpo, protegiéndola.**

**Policía, hay alguien ahí? – capte el ruido de las sirenas y me sentí totalmente reconfortado.**

**Por aquí – grite, mientras nos acercaba al bosque.**

**Pude ver al agente Peterson y un grupo de policías acercarse.**

**Señor cullen? – Mire su rostro confundido – que ha pasado aquí – pero no me dejo responderle cuando vio a Jacob Black tirado en el suelo entendió a la perfección – llévenlo esposado a la ambulancia – ordeno.**

**Bella – se atrevió a gritar el infeliz – no te vas a escapar de mi – mi bella se apretó contra mi cuerpo asustada, me hervía la sangre y tuve que usar todo mi auto control para no acabar con él.**

Maldito infeliz – murmure - no tengas miedo mi amor, jamás volveré a permitir que me alejen de ti, voy a cuidar de ti y de nuestro bebe con mi vida si es necesario, son lo más importante de mi vida – le prometí sin miedo a equivocarme.

El agente Peterson intervino en ese momento, se presento con bella y le pregunto cómo se encontraba, tuve que intervenir alegando que necesitábamos un doctor, porque mi niña se quería hacer la fuerte, pero no evitaría que la revisaran a ella y a nuestro bebe.

Bella le pidió al algente que ayudara a la mujer que habíamos encontrado en el bosque, me sentí lleno de agradecimiento hacia ella, porque había ayudado a mi bella arriesgando su vida.

Lleve a bella en brazos hasta la patrulla a pesar de sus alegatos, es que no podía entender que no podía alejarme de ella ni un segundo, que mi corazón se estremecía de dolor solo de imaginar que la volvía a perder, además su pierna estaba lastimada y no quería que se hiciera más daño, tenía una apariencia tan delicada, tan débil, como si un solo soplo pudiera derrumbarla.

Me conto que tuvo miedo muchas veces, que me necesitaba, que había deseado con desesperación compartir la noticia de nuestro bebe, las lagrimas cayeron por sus ojos y las seque con delicadeza, le reitere que hubiese dado mi vida entera por haber estado ahí con ella en esos momentos.

No llores ya no quiero verte sufrir mas – pedí con suplica.

Son lagrimas de felicidad – susurro e intento sonreír, se veía tan hermosa que mi corazón se encogió.

Así te quiero ver desde ahora, sonriendo – rose mis labio con los suyos, los extrañaba tanto – bella… mi bella – susurre.

Llegamos a la patrulla y la subí con cuidado, me acomode junto a ella rodeándola con mis brazos, acaricie su vientre suavemente, aun era muy pronto, pero podía notar su pancita donde se alojaba nuestro angelito, mi corazón palpitaba lleno de emoción.

Bella me pregunto sobre su familia y le conteste que todos estaban bien, que la extrañaban muchísimo, me agradeció no haber sometido a su padre a todo esto, ya que su salud era delicada, mi niña estaba muy desconcertada todavía por la manera en que habían sucedido las cosas, y le asegure que pronto sabría toda la verdad, pero ahora lo importante era su salud y el bienestar de nuestro bebe.

Mire su rostro y vi el agotamiento que reflejaba, acaricie sus marcadas ojera con la punta de mis dedos, cuan mal habría dormido todo ese tiempo, note el miedo en sus ojos al pedirle que se durmiera, al igual que yo temía que nos separaran de nuevo, pero le asegure que no sería así, jamás podrían alejarme nuevamente de ella.

Voy a estar aquí cuando despiertes, lo juro – susurre levemente en su oído.

Te amo – murmuro

Yo más, mucho más – asegure y sentí como caía rendida entre mis brazos.

Me quede mucho tiempo simplemente mirándola, no existía nada mas en el mundo por que la tenía a mi lado, estaba segura entre mis brazos.

Señor cullen ya casi llegamos – comento el agente Peterson.

Qué bien, agente Peterson, que pasara con ese infeliz? – pregunte intentando contener la rabia.

Por ahora tengo un grupo de 10 policías custodiándolo, y cuando salga del hospital, será sometido a juicio, la declaración de la señorita Swan y la señora Bonfil bastaran para refundirlo en prisión – aseguro.

Es lo mínimo que merece – gruñí.

No se preocupe, la ley se encargara de el – concluyo.

Minutos después entramos en Seattle, conocía la ciudad como la palma de mi mano, gracias a los años que había vivido aquí, el hospital quedaba bastante cerca, con cuidado de no despertar a mi niña que dormía profundamente le marque a un amigo que era director del hospital, accedió inmediatamente a revisar el mismo a bella, ya que no confiaba en nadie más.

Mi bella se removió intranquila entre mis brazos y soltó un gemido de dolor, la apreté contra mi cuerpo asustado, seria nuestro bebe?.

Mi amor, que te pasa, te sientes mal? – pregunte aterrado.

Mi amor yo…

Casi llegamos al hospital, es el bebe? – solo de imaginarlo mi corazón se estrujo.

Me aseguro que solo le dolía un poco la cortadura que tenía en la pierna, lo que no logro tranquilizarme mucho, le conté que estábamos en Seattle y que pronto llegaríamos al hospital, ella miro al agente Peterson y me sorprendió el miedo en su voz al preguntar sobre el mal nacido de Jacob Black, le demostraría a bella, que no tenía que volver a temerle, que lo mataría si volvía a acercarse a ella.

Cuando llegamos al tan conocido hospital una parte de mi sintió nostalgia, hacía muchos años que había estado aquí y si alguien me hubiese dicho bajo qué condiciones regresaría jamás lo hubiese creído, la vida me había regalado a la mujer de mi vida, todo había sido siempre difícil, pero también me permitía tenerla a mi lado de nuevo y la oportunidad de formar una familia juntos.

Baje a mi bella en brazos y cuando entramos una enfermera nos esperaba con una silla de ruedas, me costó mucho trabajo soltar a mi bella pero tenía que hacerlo, tome su mano mientras nos conducían hacia el consultorio, allí nos esperaba Federico Marshall, mi viejo amigo y colega.

Después de presentarse con bella y saludarme nos dijo que curaría su herida, vi el nerviosismo de mi bella cuando miro la sangre que cubría la cortadura, afortunadamente no era demasiado profunda, pero si necesitaría vacunarla, mi niña estaba aterrada, acaricie su mano mientras la alentaba y le recordaba que era por su bien y el de nuestro bebe.

Cuando estuvo curada la enfermera se la llevo a cambiarse para que le hicieran el ultrasonido, fue horrible perderla de vista al atravesar esa puerta, no podía reprimir el miedo de perderla.

Tranquilo amigo, solo ira a cambiarse – Federico palmeo mi hombro.

No puedo evitarlo, fueron los meses más horribles de mi vida, tenerla lejos de mí, sin saber si estaba bien, si nuestro hijo estaba bien – dije angustiado.

No puedo ni imaginar tu dolor, pero ahora tienes que ser fuerte, demostrarle que tu serás su sostén, te necesita mucho – asentí levemente.

Lo intentare, protegeré a mi familia a toda costa – dije seguro.

Eres admirable amigo, sabes que siempre habrá un lugar en este hospital para ti, eres un gran medico – sonrió.

Te lo agradezco, pero ahora solo quiero concentrarme en mi familia – respondí.

Los minutos parecían eternos mientras estaba separado de bella, afortunadamente la enfermera regreso y nos indico que estaba lista, seguí a Federico hasta la sala de ultrasonidos y alii estaba mi bella, cubierta por una sabana y con su abdomen descubierto, me maravillo ver el pequeño bulto que sobresalía de este.

Me senté a su lado y tome mis manos entre las suyas, cuando el estudio comenzó fue el momento más feliz de mi vida, los latidos del corazón de nuestro bebe ocupaban toda la habitación y las imágenes poco claras aparecieron en la pantalla, pude notar al instante que todo estaba bien, estaba sano y salvo, y cuando Federico lo confirmo me sentí el hombre más feliz del mundo, tanto que mis ojos se vivieron cristalinos, mire a mi bella y las lagrimas amenazaban por caer de sus ojos, uní mis labios a los suyos sin ninguna pretensión mas que demostrarle cuanto la amaba y lo feliz que era.

Pegue mi frente a la suya y le agradecí con todo mi corazón por el momento tan hermoso que me regalaba, ella me dijo que me agradecía haberla encontrado y cuanto me amaba.

A ninguno de los dos nos importaba si era un niño o una niña, siempre y cuando estuviera bien, no podía dejar de estar orgulloso de bella por haber sido tan valiente y haber cuidado de nuestro angelito.

Le hicieron un par de estudios más para verificar que todo estuviese bien y tal y como lo pensaba estaba un poco anémica, se veía demasiado frágil, pero no descansaría hasta que regresara a su peso y estuviera completamente bien, no pensaba separarme de ella.

Mientras se cambiaba hable con mi chofer, no pensaba regresar a Miami tan pronto, someter a bella a un viaje tan largo, descansaríamos en mi casa y la consentiría mucho.

Aproveche el tiempo y le marque a Ángela, casi podía imaginar la felicidad que los embargaría al saber que había encontrado a bella.

Bueno, Edward, Edward, Que noticias tienes – intervino inmediatamente.

La encontré Ángela, la encontré – dije feliz.

Dios, gracias al cielo – escuche sus sollozos – como esta Edward? – pregunto.

Está bien Ángela, ella y el bebe están bien – le asegure.

No lo puedo creer, después de todo este tiempo – dijo.

Lo se, pero ahora que la hemos recuperado, la cuidare con mi vida – prometí.

Dios mío, me muero por verla, sus padres y Ariadna igual, cuando regresan? – pregunto emocionada.

Tomaremos un vuelo mañana – comente.

Llegaran en dos días? – pregunto sorprendida.

Si, bella necesita descansar, está un poco débil, un viaje tan largo podría dañar su salud – escuche un pequeño grito ahogado.

No, cuídala Edward, no permitas que le suceda nada, viajen hasta que ella esté bien – dijo segura.

Así lo hare, ya tengo que colgar porque bella saldrá, te gustaría hablar con ella – ofrecí.

Me encantaría, pero tengo miedo de alterarla – dijo preocupada – será mejor esperar.

De acuerdo Ángela, nos vemos pronto – me despedí.

Edward… gracias por encontrarla – murmuro.

De nada – dije al instante – nos vemos – colgué.

Cuando bella salió del consultorio, no pude evitar abrir la boca como un tonto, se veía tan hermosa luciendo un lindo vestido primaveral, sus ojos brillaban felices y sonreía ampliamente, era una visión.

Cuando llego a mi lado la tome en mis brazos – Dios, es que no dejaras de verte más hermosa cada día? – Pregunte – no sé si mi corazón pueda soportarlo más – tome su mano y la puse contra mi corazón que palpitaba como loco.

Aun estando embarazada? – pregunto tímidamente.

El embarazo solo sirve para volverte ridículamente hermosa, perfecta – bese sus labios levemente.

Federico nos interrumpió y nos dijo que podíamos irnos, le agradecí mucho todo lo que había hecho por nosotros y nos deseo lo mejor.

Cuando salimos Javier nos esperaba ya en el auto, conduje a mi bella hasta allí le conté que no nos iríamos todavía que había hablado con Ángela y saldríamos mañana a Miami, sabía perfectamente cuanto extrañaba a su familia, pero yo la necesitaba a solas, a mi lado por lo menos un día.

**Entonces a dónde iremos amor? – pregunto.**

**Bueno… antes vivía aquí, el es Javier nuestro chofer, nos llevara a casa, para que puedas descansar a mi cielo, luces exhausta – bese suavemente sus marcadas ojeras.**

**Tu también luces cansado, luces diferente – comento mientras me miraba fijamente.**

**Es por la barba?, no te gusta? – me la cortaría llegando a casa, seguramente no le gustaba.**

**Tú me vas a encantar siempre y… creo que luces muy sexy – un hermoso sonrojo inundo sus mejillas y la desee con desesperación.**

**Tu sonrojo, como lo extrañe – bese sus mejillas, mientras bajaba por su cuello, su piel era tan suave y su olor maravilloso, levanto mi rostro y me beso intensamente jadeando bajito, la apreté contra mi cuerpo desesperado, la necesitaba con toda mi alma, mi cuerpo pedía a gritos sentir su piel, bajo sus manos por mi pecho y me estremecí, llego al borde de mi camisa y casi me vuelvo loco cuando metió sus manos debajo de esta acariciando mi abdomen y subiendo hasta mi pecho, gemí audiblemente pero fue cubierto por sus labios.**

**Escuche como Javier reía y mi bella se separo de mi, intento soltarse de mis brazos pero no se lo permití, se veía preciosa, sonrojada y sus labios rojos por nuestros besos.**

**Edward – sonreí y hundí mi rostro en su cuello, su olor se concentraba en ese lugar.**

**Te deseo tanto mi amor, mi cuerpo pide a gritos tu cuerpo, mi piel necesita tocarte, mis labios tienen sed de tus besos, te necesito – admití, torturado.**

Edward – mi nombre salió como un leve gemido de sus labios.

Soy un hombre que te ama con locura, que muere por tenerte entre sus brazos y hacerte mía – suspiro.

Soy tuya mi ángel – susurro.

Solamente mía, mi diosa – concluí, deseoso de llegar a casa y estar a solas con ella.

Se abraso a mi cuerpo e intente tranquilizarme, había otras prioridades para mi mente, pero mi cuerpo me pedía el suyo a gritos.

Llegamos a casa y la ayude a bajar, le pedí a Javier que se retirara después de asegurarme que todo estaba listo.

Bella miraba la casa feliz y sonriente, parecía gustarle mucho.

La tome en mis brazos y la conduje dentro de la casa, me dijo que estaba muy hambrienta, la lleve hasta la cocina y la senté con cuidado en un sillón y bese sus labios.

Abrí el refrigerador y habían muchas frutas, le pregunte a mi bella que se le antojaba, tenía que alimentarse muy bien, la escuche reír levemente, se estaba burlando de mi preocupación y me sentí demasiado feliz de verla tan sonriente aunque fuera a mis expensas.

Su estomago gruño y ahora fue mi turno de reír de su sonrojo, me arrodille frente a ella y bese su vientre.

Tranquilo mi bebe, ahora mismo les dare de comer a mami y a ti – dije tiernamente.

Cocine huevos y coctel de frutas mientras mi bella me observaba fijamente, como deseaba saber todo lo que pasaba por su mente, leer sus pensamientos.

**Listo preciosa – deje el plato sobre la mesa.**

**Amor, no puedo comer tanto – fruncí el ceño.**

**Podemos compartirlo – ofrecí.**

**Es una excelente idea – acepto.. **

**La ayude a ponerse de pie y cuando llegamos a la mesa la senté sobre mis piernas.**

**Que haces? – pregunto divertida.**

**Alimentarlos, abre la boca grande – acerque el tenedor a su boca y comenzó a comer.**

**Al parecer todo había salido rico ya que bella casi lo había terminado, seguramente estaba muy hambrienta.**

**Ya no puedo comer mas – hice un puchero, necesitaba comérselo todo.**

**Vamos mi amor, un poco mas – insistí, ejerciendo todo el poder de mi mirada sobre ella.**

**Suspiro – de acuerdo – dijo vencida, mientras comía y yo me sentía victorioso.**

**No puedo ni caminar – se quejo.**

**Eso no es ningún problema – la tome en brazos y me puse de pie – vamos a la habitación – ella asintió.**

**El camino a la habitación fue una tortura, lo único que deseaba era hacerla mía de todas las maneras posibles, hacerla sentir bien.**

**Abrí la puerta y entramos a la habitación principal.**

**Te gusta? – pregunte.**

**Es muy hermosa – respondió.**

**No usaría esa palabra si estas tu presente – dije mirándola fijamente.**

**Nuevamente fue bella quien aplasto sus labios a los míos, solo basto ese leve contacto para mover mis manos sobre las partes de su cuerpo que alcanzaba, mi lengua busco la suya desesperada y nos sentimos y probamos intensamente, mientras caminaba y la depositaba con cuidado sobre la cama, dejando mi cuerpo pegado a su cálido cuerpo sin dejarla sostener mi peso.**

**Edward – susurro.**

**Que pasa mi amor – bese su cuello suavemente.**

**Yo… necesito una ducha – dijo jadeante.**

**Gruñí bajo, mientras me separaba de ella, es que no quería que yo le hiciera el amor?, no se daba cuenta de cuánto la necesitaba?- si, ve amor – dije como pude.**

**Se puso de pie e intente controlarme – amor? – Me incorpore – dime – respondí.**

**Donde está el baño? – pregunto.**

**Oh, que tonto soy mi cielo – la tome de la mano y la conduje hasta la puerta del baño – aquí está el baño, hay batas dentro y he pedido que te consigan ropa, está en el armario – señale.**

**Gracias – se puso de puntas y me beso levemente, solo pude suspirar pesadamente.**

**De nada – dije.**

**La puerta se cerro y me deje caer sobre la cama, tenía que entender que todo esto era difícil para ella, con tantas emociones juntas como podía estar pensando en sexo, oh si?, dios estaba tan confundido, de qué manera podía decirle lo que sentía sin parecer que solo me importaba eso, lo único que me importaba era su bienestar y si tenía que esperar lo haría gustoso.**

**Mire el reloj y bella estaba tardando demasiado, estaría bien?, me puse de pie y camine hasta la puerta, regrese de nuevo a la cama y de nuevo a la puerta, me sentía tan nervioso solo de imaginarla del otro lado, desnuda y hermosa, sin poder evitarlo gire la perilla y la puerta se abrió lentamente, cuando estuve dentro mis ojos enfocaron inmediatamente la deidad que se encontraba ahí recostada en la bañera, podía ver su espalda desnuda y sus brazos sostenidos en el barandal, mi cuerpo se estremeció de placer ante su imagen.**

**Camine como hechizado por esa hada tan hermosa, no se había percatado de mi presencia, su piel brillaba húmeda y tersa, no pude evitar que mis brazos recorrieran la desnudes de sus brazos, la sentí sobresaltarse.**

**Tranquila, relájate – murmure mientras acariciaba sus brazos.**

**Edward – jadeo de sorpresa.**

**Quieres un masaje mi amor? – pregunte con la voz ronca.**

**Ella asintió lentamente – córrete un poco para adelante – le pedí y lo hizo, no pude evitar gemir bajito al ver la desnudes de su espalda.**

**Mis manos tocaron su espalda suavemente mientras la sentía estremecerse ante mis caricias, fui bajando peligrosamente hasta su cintura, mi respiración era pesada y mi masculinidad palpitaba dolorosamente.**

**Te gusta – pregunte en su oído.**

**Si.. Eres muy bueno – dijo como pudo.**

**Tienes una piel exquisita, suave y tersa, me encanta – bese su cuello y deje que mis manos se perdieran en su piel bajando lentamente, acaricie su suave abdomen, hechizado por la textura de su piel, sentí como la respiración de bella se hacía pesada y sin poder evitarlo subí mis manos hasta la base de sus pechos.**

**Amor… - gimió audiblemente.**

**Te amo preciosa, te deseo con locura, muero por hacerte mía de nuevo – tome sus pecho entre mis manos y los sentí más grandes de lo que recordaba, casi pierdo el control cuando comencé a acariciarlos y bella jadeo desesperada. – Fue un infierno tenerte lejos, no poder acariciarte, no poder tenerte – quería darle placer, hacerla olvidar – dios, el embarazó te hace más perfecta aun – tenía que respirar profundamente o no podría reprimir mas mi deseo.**

**Edward… te necesito – suplico y estuve a punto de rendirme, pero necesitaba hacerla sentir bien.**

**Déjame complacerte mi amor, déjame tocarte, recorrer cada centímetro de tu piel –bese la piel de su espalda y mordí levemente su hombro.**

**Quiero que me beses, que me hagas tuya, no soporto mas – me detuve al escucharla, deje caer cualquier barrera que había puesto, me olvide de todo.**

**Gire levemente y la encare, pude disfrutar una vista majestuosa de su desnudes, y sentí una ola de placer alojarse en mi entrepierna y quemarme profundamente.**

**Me acerque a ella y el tome en brazos, sintiendo su piel húmeda y desnuda empapar mis ropas, comencé a caminar hacia la habitación como pude, solo podía imaginarme haciéndole el amor; me detuve frente a la cama y deposite a mi amada en el suelo**

**Su mirada no me permito moverme, el deseo que reflejaban sus ojos me dejo paralizado, yo era completamente suyo y dejaría que hiciera lo que quisiera conmigo.**

**Sin sudar acerco sus manos a mi camisa y comenzó a desabotonarla, la perfección del momento me extasiaba al punto de respirar con dificultad, habían sido tantas las noches que abrasado a su almohada había deseado hacerla mía con toda mi alma, y ahora estaba aquí junto a mí.**

**Cuando los botones cedieron la quito de mi cuerpo y me miro fijamente, acerco sus labios a mi pecho y fue dejando suaves y húmedos besos, mordiendo levemente la piel de mi cuello y obligándome a mantener la cordura, la necesitaba con locura, no pude evitar gemir al sentirla bajar por mi abdomen acariciándome.**

**Tomo mi cinturón y lo desabrocho, no pude mas y la ayude a bajar mi pantalón junto a mi bóxer, sentí un gran alivio al liberar mi casi dolorosa excitación.**

**Bella estaba tan sensual y deseable que no podía creer que fuera real, me miro de arriba abajo con los ojos llenos de deseo.**

**Tomo mis rostro entre sus manos y me acerco a ella - hazme tuya, solamente eso, no juegues, no dudes, necesito sentirme una contigo, hazme el amor – la suplica en su voz me desarmo completamente, ella también me necesitaba.**

**La tome en mis brazos y la deje caer sobre la cama, me coloque sobre su cuerpo y choque contra su desnudes, una descarga eléctrica me recorrió todo el cuerpo al sentirla, y tome sus labios entre los míos con necesidad, gimiendo descontroladamente, frotándome contra ella intentando calmar el infierno de mi alma.**

**Abrió sus piernas y no pude hacer nada más que rosarme contra su piel, bella jadeaba y gemía deseosa y yo estaba a punto de dejarme llevar por mis instintos más salvajes.**

**Bella… quiero ser tierno, quiero ser delicado – susurre descontrolado.**

**Siempre lo eres – deseo – olvídalo por favor – pidió.**

**Me detuve y la mire fijamente, era tan hermosa y perfecta, una mujer en toda la extensión de la palabra, mi mujer, solamente mía, con ella había compartido tantas cosas que parecía irreal, me había regalado a nuestro bebe y los protegería con mi vida entera.**

**Te amo mi amor, te amo más que a nada, eres mi todo – tome uno de sus pechos entre mis labios probándolo.**

**Te amo, oh Edward te amo – gimió y arqueo la espalda.**

**Sin poder contenerme más me hundí en ella, lento y firme, cerrando los ojos, disfrutando la sensación más placentera que había experimentado en toda mi vida, bella se sostuvo de mis hombros y soltó un gemido sensual y provocativo mientras yo gruñía desesperado, extasiado.**

**Dios, extrañaba tu calor, extrañaba estar dentro de ti – dije casi sin aliento.**

**Tómame – dijo firmemente.**

**Bese sus labios lleno de impaciencia mientras arremetía contra su cuerpo cálido y maravilloso, su suave piel estaba tibia y suave, no podía hacer nada más que acariciarla, era demasiado el tiempo que había deseado esto.**

**Te extrañe mi ángel, extrañe tu cuerpo, tu piel, tu pasión – dijo entrecortadamente.**

**Embestí mas fuerte intentando saciar mi sed de ella, pero parecía imposible sus palabras me hacían desearla más cada segundo.**

**Este es tu lugar mi niña, entre mis brazos – dije de manera posesiva, necesitaba sentirla únicamente mía.**

**Rodeo mi cintura con sus piernas y pude llegar más lejos intensificando el placer, bella enterró sus uñas en mi espalda excitándome mas aun, mordí su cuello probando su piel, mientras arqueaba su espalda rosándose contra mí, de manera sensual y desesperante.**

**Bella – gruñí mientras sentía mi cuerpo temblar de tanto placer.**

**Edward, mas – jadeo descontrolada.**

**Te amo – dije con el alma.**

**Te amo, te amo, mas por favor – suplico.**

**Me moví sin ningún ritmo dejándome llevar por el mas delicioso de los placeres, escuchando los gemidos desesperados de mi mujer, sintiéndome pleno y feliz por tenerla entre mi brazos, la sentí temblar y apretarse contra mi cuerpo, su cuerpo se contrajo y mis movimientos se hicieron casi dolorosos, bella arqueo su espalda y sentí como llegaba a la cúspide del placer, como se perdía entre mis brazos.**

**Edward – grito mientras llegaba al clímax arrastrándome consigo.**

**Oh, bella… - y fue suficiente para mi, alcance el cielo entre sus brazos, cerré los ojos con fuerza y me deje arrastrar por la sensación más poderosa que había experimentado jamás.**

**Bella callo rendida sobre la cama y yo encima de ella sin fuerzas, su respiración era desenfrenada y su pecho subía y bajaba agitado, hundí mi rostro en su cuello y respire su dulce aroma, mientras me abrasaba con las pocas fuerzas que le quedaban.**

**Bella… - dije como pude – te amo, no te alejes nunca mi amor – mi voz se quebró al decirlo, no soportaría un momento más lejos de ella, lejos de nuestro bebe, mi corazón dolió solo de pensarlo y no pude contener las lagrimas.**

**Jamás, te necesito para vivir – acaricio mis cabellos.**

**Eres mi todo, mi luz, mi obscuridad, el total equilibrio de mi vida – dije y levante el rostro, ella me miro fijamente y sus ojos se cristalizaron al verme, se veía tan frágil y hermosa que sentí una punzada de tristeza.**

**Dime que eres real mi niña, que no estoy soñando – dije desesperado, tomo mi mano y la pudo sobre su corazón, este latía frenético.**

**Esto te parece real – pregunto.**

**Si vuelves a alejarte moriré, no podre mas – no me importaba confesarle todos mis miedos – tu y nuestro bebe son todo lo que me importa en esta vida, sin ustedes no quiero vivir.**

**Se acero a mí y beso mis rostro por todas partes, me abrace a ella fuertemente – tendrían que matarnos para alejarnos de ti, jamás podre separarme de ti, estos meses fueron un infierno – dijo abnegada en lagrimas.**

**Ahora estamos en el cielo, nuestro cielo personal – cualquier lugar donde ella estuviera era el cielo para mí.**

**Quedémonos aquí para siempre – me pidió y quise concedérselo con todas mis fuerzas, pero aun no era el momento.**

**Cuando todo termine, vendremos aquí y seremos una familia – prometí mientras besaba sus dulces labios.**

**Te amo – susurro, y lo supe con seguridad, bella me amaba tanto como yo a ella.**

**Los amo – dije y volví a besarla.**

**La hice mía más veces de las que podría contar, pude disfrutar cada recoveco de su cuerpo, haciéndola temblar, perdiéndome en sus besos y sus caricias, pude amarla de manera lenta, sin prisas, sin preocupaciones, la deje dominarme por completo, hacer conmigo lo que quisiera, la deje amarme.**

**Cuando no pudimos mas, cayó rendida en mis brazos y agradecí al cielo por regalármela, por darme a nuestro bebe, por hacerme el hombre más afortunado del mundo.**

**La mire fijamente y me costó creer que era real, pero tenía la seguridad de que aquella perfecta creatura, aquella mujer maravillosa, sería mi esposa para siempre.**

* * *

Comentariios Niñas.. Muy importante!


	58. Enfrentando al futuro

Que hermoso era poder despertar y por primera vez en mucho tiempo tener la seguridad de que todo estaba bien, ya no tenia miedo, aunque las cosas no habían terminado, sabia perfectamente que al abrir los ojos me encontraría con el amor de mi vida, mirándome fijamente y sonriendo, por eso casi me da un infarto cuando no fue así, mi cuerpo desnudo estaba envuelto en las sabanas blancas, su olor estaba impregnado por todas partes pero su presencia no estaba, alce la vista y contemple la enorme habitación, parecía un sueño todo lo que había sucedido, de estar a punto de perder todo lo importante en mi vida, lo había recuperado en un segundo, lleve mi mano hasta el bulto de mi vientre, mi angelito se encontraba allí completamente seguro, crecía cada día, se volvía mas fuerte, sonreí tontamente al recordar las hermosas palabras que Edward le había dicho a nuestro bebe, lo amaba tanto como yo y siempre lo protegería aunque yo no estuviese.

El sonido del agua callando llamo mi atención, provenía del baño, separe las sabanas de mi cuerpo y me puse de pie, casi podía imaginar a Edward en la ducha, el agua cayendo por su cuerpo, me estremecí notablemente al imaginarlo, camine lentamente hacia la puerta del baño, y la cerré detrás de mi suavemente, si él había interrumpido mi baño la noche anterior, por que no podía yo hacer lo mismo.

Alli estaba, de pie en la regadera de espaldas a mí, el agua caía sobre su cuerpo desnudo dándole una imagen espectacular, camine lentamente hacia el respirando pesadamente, mientras el restregaba su cabello dorado.

Cuando llegue hasta él lo abrace por la espalda, se sobresalto levemente al sentir mi pecho tocar su espalda.

Mi amor… - susurro mientras giraba lentamente y me tomaba entre sus brazos empapándome completamente.

Buenos días mi amor – respondí mientras acariciaba su pecho desnudo.

Te sientes bien?, como esta nuestro bebito – acaricio mi vientre.

Estamos bien, solo te extrañábamos – hizo un puchero.

Sus manos bajaron lentamente por mi espalda y mi cadera – me alegra que hayas venido – susurro sensualmente.

Sentí un estremecimiento al sentir sus caricias, me miro fijamente de arriba abajo, después se detuvo nuevamente en mis ojos, tome su rostro entre mis manos y me puse de puntitas besando suavemente sus labios, eran suaves, cálidos y deliciosos, deje mis manos bajar lentamente por sus hombros y hasta su marcado pecho, Edward era tan hermoso y perfecto; su lengua entro en mi boca y se produjo un roce delicioso.

Te amo tanto mi cielo – susurro contra mis labios.

Yo también te amo, soy tan feliz, que no puedo creerlo – respondí.

Sus ojos verdes me miraron llenos de ternura, mientras besaba mi frente.

El único que está soñando aquí soy yo – tomo el jabón y comenzó a frotarlo por mis brazos y mis hombros – no puedo creer que te tenga junto a mí y que nuestro bebito este bien y en camino – sonreí.

Nuestro bebito – repetí feliz.

Edward enjabono cana rincón de mi cuerpo mientras reíamos y nos besábamos lentamente, era feliz, completamente feliz, sabía que nos esperaban aun grandes cosas por enfrentar, pero juntos podíamos enfrentarlo todo.

Fuimos a la habitación después de nuestro baño y nos vestimos, Edward había pedido que me trajeran ropa, encontré un lindo vestido rosa y lo combine con unas sandalias.

Te ves preciosa mi cielo, mas con esa pancita – me tomo en sus brazos y me giro varias veces.

Bájame – suplique.

No, no te voy a bajar – dijo malévolamente.

Me voy a marear cielo – le dije.

Se detuvo y me bajo lentamente – lo siento, se me olvida que ahora eres más sensible – me beso levemente.

No te preocupes, aun soy muy fuerte – bromee.

Lo sé, siempre lo has sido – me miro dulcemente.

Bajamos a la cocina y desayunamos tranquilamente, me quería quedar aquí junto a mi ángel, aunque debía decir que había muchas cosas que también extrañaba de Miami, ahí estaba toda mi familia y moría de ganas de volver junto a ellos.

Bella, nuestro vuelo sale a las 12, ya está todo preparado – comento, mientras comíamos un pastel de chocolate.

Edward, hay algo que no sepa, digo… se que Jacob fue el autor intelectual de mi secuestro, pero existe algo que yo no sepa, no quiero enfrentarme con mas sorpresas – levanto la mirada y se tenso repentinamente.

Sí, hay algo que debes saber mi cielo – dijo mientras tomaba mis manos entre las suyas.

Dímelo por favor – le pedí.

Suspiro – el infeliz de Jacob fue quien planeo todo, pero hubo una persona que le brindo todos tus movimientos y fue su cómplice – dijo amargamente.

Quien fue Edward – mi mente no podía formular ningún nombre.

Fue… el esposo de tu madre, Phil – me quede helada un momento.

No podía creer que Phil hubiese sido capaz de tanto, sabía que era una mala persona de eso no me cavia la menor duda, pero ser tan ruin y desalmado, me estremecí solo de pensar en que mi madre y mi hermanita habían convivido cerca de él.

Bella, estas bien – pregunto preocupado.

Sí, estoy bien, solo que… no puedo creer que mama y ari, estuvieran tan cerca de ese monstruo – dije amargamente.

Lo sé, menos mal que ahora está en manos de la ley no podrá volver a acercarse a ellas, ya no tienes por qué preocuparte – me abraso suavemente.

Gracias por salvarme mi ángel – susurre – si no fuera por ti yo…

No lo menciones, estas aquí, segura entre mis brazos y es todo lo importante – acaricio mi cabello.

Estoy muy emocionada y nerviosa, no imagino regresar a casa y volver a verlos a todos después de tanto tiempo – confesé.

Todos te esperan muy ansiosos, se que debimos regresar ayer, pero quería tenerte a solas por lo menos un día, quería disfrutar de nuestro tiempo juntos y consentirte mucho – sonreí.

Me alegra haber podido estar aquí contigo, necesitábamos esto, amarnos nuevamente sin interrupciones – bese sus labios.

Después del desayuno nos recostamos en el sillón, apoye mi cabeza sobre su hombro mientras acariciaba mi vientre, era tan hermoso poder sentarme tranquila, que nada podía a arruinar este momento.

Bella, has pensado en nombres de bebes – pregunto Edward.

Sonreí – en realidad no, quería que lo escogiéramos juntos – acaricie su mano.

De verdad?, digo… no he pensado en nada – respondió contrariado.

Tranquilo, aun tenemos tiempo, pero debemos ir pensando en ello – respondí.

Que tal, si es niña que se llame bella igual que tu y si es niño Edward – reí.

No podemos ponerle nuestros nombre cielo, sería un poco confuso – aclare.

Mmm, tienes razón, mi abuelo se llamaba Anthony, que te parece – comento.

Anthony?, si me gusta, mi abuelo era Joseph - le conté.

Anthony Joseph, suena muy bien, un nombre fuerte y masculino, digno de un hijo nuestro – dijo orgulloso.

Y si es niña – mi corazón palpito, aunque deseaba que mi bebe naciera bien, fuese lo que fuese, siempre había deseado una linda niña.

Edward suspiro – una hermosa niña, preciosa como tu – beso mi cabeza.

Amor, si es niña me gustaría que llevara el nombre de mi madre, de alguna manera me gustaría compensarle todo lo que sufrió – dije seria.

Si, lo merece, Renne, aunque estoy seguro que su abuelita esme se pondría muy celosa – dijo contrariado.

Renne y esme – susurre – renesmme – dije después.

Renesmme – repitió Edward.

Si, suena diferente, pero muy hermoso y así las dos estarían presentes – dije emocionada.

Entonces está decidido, ves que no fue tan difícil – bromeo.

No lo fue – sonreí.

Nos quedamos un rato mas ahí acostados, disfrutando de nuestro tempo juntos, cuando llego el momento de irnos mire por última vez este hermoso lugar, sabía que volvería a mi vida y no sabía cómo enfrentarlo, estaba demasiado acostumbrada al silencio, pero tendría que hacerlo.

Estas lista cielo? – pregunto Edward mientras me tendía la mano para subir al auto.

Lista – conteste.

Llegamos al aeropuerto y abordamos después de casi una hora – Edward, tendré que asistir sola al juicio de Jacob… o tu podrás acompañarme – dije asustada, no imaginaba estar nuevamente frente al él.

Yo estaré contigo en todo momento mi cielo, no tienes nada que temer, el nunca volverá a lastimarnos – me apretó contra su pecho.

Gracias – susurre.

No tienes nada que agradecer, te amo – dijo tiernamente.

Te amo – respondí.

Cerré los ojos, estaba más cansada de lo que creía, respire profundamente y el perfume de Edward invadió mis fosas nasales, y tuve la seguridad de estar segura entre sus brazos.

Despierta mi amor… - escuche como susurraban en mi oído.

Abrí lentamente los ojos y Edward me miraba fijamente – vamos a aterrizar mi cielo – susurro.

Me incorpore levemente y el me coloco el cinturón de seguridad mientras tomaba mi mano entre la suya.

Me ayudo a ponerme de pie cuando íbamos a bajar del avión, sentí un leve mareo – estás bien mi cielo – pregunto preocupado.

Si, solo fue un leve mareo - respondí.

Estas segura – el temor en su voz era evidente.

Si, no te preocupes – bese levemente sus labios.

Nos estarán esperando aquí – pregunte emocionada.

No mi cielo, les pedí que esperaran en tu casa, así podrás disfrutar más con todos – respondió.

Sí, creo que es lo mejor – concorde.

Cuando salíamos por la sala, un gran número de reporteros se acerco a nosotros, todos lanzaban preguntas al azar que ni siquiera podía entender, enterré mi rostro en el pecho de Edward y el camino con mucha dificultad entre ellos, apretándome contra sus brazos, los elementos de seguridad del aeropuerto nos ayudaron a salir esquivando as interminables preguntas, afuera nos esperaba una patrulla de la policía, reconocí al agente Peterson, nos indico que subiéramos a ella y así lo hicimos.

Como estuvo su vuelo – pregunto mientras comenzábamos a movernos.

Bastante bien gracias – respondió Edward.

Señorita Swan, tengo noticias para usted – dijo serio.

De que se trata – dije asustada.

Se ha transferido a Jacob Black aquí, debido a que su secuestro fue efectuado aquí, no se preocupe está muy vigilado, al igual que el señor Phil, que es el principal cómplice, la primera audiencia será dentro de dos días, ya que el señor Tyler Crownye será dado de alta y su declaración es fundamental, al igual que la de la señora Mariel Bonfil, espero contar con usted para refundir de una buena vez a esas ratas en la cárcel – dijo amargamente.

Por supuesto agente, todo lo que hemos sufrido por su causa no puede quedar impune – dije firmemente.

Con Jacob y Phil bajo las rejas me sentía bastante tranquila, pronto vería a mi familia y todo volvería a la normalidad.

Cuando la patrulla se estaciono afuera de mi casa, sentí una enorme calidez invadirme, como había extrañado este lugar, sentirme parte de un hogar.

Bienvenida a casa – susurro Edward mientras bajábamos del auto.

Nos acercamos a la puerta y antes de que pudiéramos tocar, se abrió la puerta y Ángela salió y me abraso eufóricamente, respondí el abraso de la misma manera, con los ojos llenos de lagrimas, la había extrañado muchísimo, más de lo que imaginaba.

Be…lla, amiga – sollozo contra mi hombro.

Angie, te extrañe, no sabes cuándo – dije entre lagrimas.

Se separo de mí y me miro fijamente – estas bien, como esta mi sobrino – dijo emocionada.

Muy bien, muy sano – limpie las lágrimas de mis ojos.

Dios bella, fue tan horrible todo lo que paso – volvió a abrasarme – entra, te están esperando en la sala.

Sin poder contenerme más, prácticamente Salí corriendo a la sala, mi corazón palpitaba como loco y esta necesidad se acrecentaba a cada momento.

Cuando llegue a la sala tres miradas se enfocaron fijamente en mi, las lagrimas se derramaron sin poder contenerlas, allí estaban mis padres y mi hermanita, sus ojos también están cubiertos de lagrimas, camine hasta ellos y me envolvieron en un abraso lleno de amor y tristeza a la vez, todos sollozábamos, era clara la emoción que nos invadía al estar todos juntos nuevamente, mire el rostro de mi padre lleno de lagrimas, como lo adoraba, mi sostén toda mi vida, mi compañero, baje la vista y allí estaba mi madre, todo el tiempo que estuve encerrada, me torturaba pensando en lo poco que la había tenido en mi vida, lo poco que había sentido todo ese amor que ella siempre quiso brindarme y Ariadna tenía tantas cosas que vivir con ella, quería facilitar su vida, brindarle todo mi cariño y así lo haría.

Bella… hija, te extrañamos tanto – dijo mi padre mientras limpiaba sus lagrimas.

Yo también papa, no saben cuánto los extrañe – mi madre me beso en la frente.

Mi niña, estas bien, dime por favor que así es –dijo sollozando.

Estoy bien, mi hijo y yo estamos bien – sonreí tomando mi vientre con mis manos.

Renne, vamos a ser abuelos, bella está bien – se abrasaron eufóricamente y fue uno de los momentos más felices de mi vida, ver a mis padres unidos, compartiendo su felicidad.

Bell..aa – Ariadna se abraso a mí y la rodee con mis brazos – te extrañe muchísimo – susurro.

Yo también nena, pero ahora estaremos juntas – dije feliz.

Es… es cierto que voy a ser tía? – sus ojitos brillaban emocionados.

Si, es verdad – tome su mano y la puse sobre mi vientre.

Sonrió – esto es increíble.

Mire hacia el umbral de la puerta y allí estaban Edward y Ángela, el limpio una lagrima que caía por su mejilla para evitar que yo lo viera, pero pude percatarme de eso y Ángela no dudaba en derramar un gran número de lagrimas mientras se abrasaba a Edward.

Nos sentamos en los sillones de la sala, no podíamos parar de sonreír y tomarnos de las manos.

Que va a pasar con ese infeliz hija – pregunto mi padre.

El juicio comienza en dos días, tengo que ir a declarar, además Tyler y otro testigo – respondí.

Bella, yo… lo que te hizo Phil no puedo…

Mama, no es tu culpa, tú no sabías que él era cómplice de Jacob, no te culpes por favor.

Pero es mi culpa – dijo firmemente – yo permití que ese delincuente estuviera cerca de Ariadna y le permití entrar en tu vida, el se enteraba de todo lo que hacías mi niña y todo por mi culpa – enterró su rostro en sus manos.

Camine hasta ella y la abrace – de nada sirve que te tortures, ahora todos estamos juntos y quiero que siga siendo así, Jacob y Phil pagaran por lo que hicieron, y saldrán de nuestras vidas para siempre – dije segura.

Lo sé hija, pero es algo que nunca podre olvidar, no sabes el miedo que sentí cuando desapareciste, ya te tuve lejos una vez, pero moriría si te pierdo – me abraso fuertemente.

Estoy aquí mama, y no pienso ir a ningún lado – sonreí.

Mira Charlie, nuestra niña, va a ser mama – dijo con los ojos cristalinos.

Lo sé – contesto este – nos va a hacer abuelos tan jóvenes – todos reímos.

Ya quiero que mi bebe nazca y conozca a sus abuelitos, estoy seguro que lo van a consentir mucho – dije emocionada.

No lo dudes, será el bebe más querido del mundo – dijo seguro.

Pasamos toda la tarde juntos, no podía creer que fuese real, tener a mi familia junto a mí de nuevo, poder compartir, risas, abrazos, palabras de amor, ver a mis padres conversar y reír, era como un sueño, pero era real.

Te ves muy feliz mi cielo – Edward me abraso por la espalda, estaba parada mirando hacia el jardín.

Lo estoy, como no lo había sido hacía mucho tiempo – respondí.

Eso basta para hacerme el hombre más feliz del mundo – beso mi cuello – por fin pudimos salir de ese infierno, tenerte lejos fue el peor de los suplicios – me apretó contra su pecho.

Ya no tengas miedo mi amor, esta vez todo ha terminado, la vida nos tiene que compensar por tanto sufrimiento.

La obligaremos, siendo muy felices, esperando a nuestro bebe, amándonos – dijo firmemente.

Me gire, mirándolo fijamente a los ojos – ya te amo con locura, desde que te conocí – acaricie su mejilla.

Estoy seguro de que me puedes amar un poquito más – hizo un puchero.

Sonreí – te prometo hacer un esfuerzo – rodee su cuello con mis brazos.

Yo me encargare de eso – me jalo mas contra su cuerpo y beso mis labios suavemente.

Mientras disfrutaba el sabor de sus labios y la tibieza de su boca, me di cuenta que todo esto era el inicio de de nuestra historia, después de todo, aun nos quedaba mucho por delante.

* * *

Comentariios niñas!

que tal les pareciio!"

graciias a todas por sus comentarios, son muy valiosos!

xoxo: LiiBiiThaA!


	59. Veredicto!

Me mire fijamente al espejo, podía decir que lucía bien, aunque no sabía si existía algún tipo de vestuario adecuado para una ocasión como esta, después de pasar dos días encerrada en casa con mi familia, recibiendo todo su cariño y su apoyo, mu hubiese gustado quedarme ahí, era todo tan lindo, como si estuviéramos dentro de nuestra propia burbuja llena de amor.

Había deseado ir con Edward a visitar a su familia y ellos también habían querido venir a verme, pero era increíble el número de periodistas que rodeaba mi casa, la noticia del juicio de Jacob se había esparcido muy rápido y todo esperaban obtener alguna declaración por mi parte.

Edward había estado conmigo en todo momento, intentando protegerme de ellos, por eso habíamos decidido no salir de casa hasta que todo terminara.

Mire el reloj del buro y no pude evitar mi nerviosismo, como podría enfrentarme a esa creatura horrible y despreciable que me había lastimado tanto, aunque ya no podía dañarme aun me asustaba tener cerca su presencia, sentir que podía tener acceso a mi o a mi familia.

Unos golpes en la puerta me sacaron de mi ensoñación.

Adelante – conteste.

Ángela entro a mi habitación y me abraso – como estas? – pregunto.

Nerviosa, sé que no debo estarlo, la justicia está de nuestro lado, pero tengo miedo de estar frente al él – dije asustada.

Tranquila, se que todo esto ha sido demasiado difícil para ti, pero ya no tienes por qué temerle, no puede acercarse a ti – tomo mi mano.

Lo sé, son simples nervios – conteste.

Es hora de irnos – sonrió.

Vamos – suspire.

Salimos por el pasillo y ahí estaban mis padres y Edward, agradecía que todos pudieran estar presentes en el juicio, necesitaría todo su apoyo al recordar todos esos horribles momentos.

Estas lista hija? – pregunto Charlie.

Si, lo estoy – mire fijamente a Edward y el frunció un poco el ceño.

Caminamos, hasta la salida y allí estaba una camioneta negra esperándonos, agradecía el polarizado de los cristales, así los reporteros no podrían fotografiarme, Edward me tomo por la cintura y me abraso contra su pecho.

No tienes nada que temer, estoy aquí mi cielo – susurro dulcemente.

Solo pude mirarlo y regalarle una sonrisa sincera, confiaba totalmente en el, pero había algo que no me permitía estar tranquila.

Después de varios minutos de camino, por fin la camioneta se detuvo frente al juzgado, varios elementos de seguridad se acercaron a nosotros al abrir la puerta, si creía que mi casa estaba rodeada de medios de comunicación esto era una locura, bajamos con mucha dificultad, Edward me envolvió en sus brazos procurando que no me golpeara, llegamos a la puerta y agradecía al cielo un poco de tranquilidad.

Allí nos esperaba el agente Peterson, se acerco a nosotros y nos saludo amablemente.

Señores, pueden pasar a tomar su lugar a la sala, yo llevare a la señorita Swan, tengo que hablar con ella sobre algunas cosas – dijo amablemente.

El agarre de la mano de Edward se hizo más fuerte – tengo que ir con ella – dijo firmemente.

Lo siento señor cullen, no puede venir – me miro fijamente y yo también lo mire, estaba asustada.

Estaré detrás de ti en todo momento cielo, no tienes que estar nerviosa, todo saldrá bien – me abraso fuertemente.

Edward, no lo sé… yo…

Después de esto todo terminara, se hará justicia – me beso intensamente, haciéndome sentir todo su apoyo.

Te amo - susurre.

Te amo – respondió mientras se quedaba de pie y yo caminaba hacia una sala.

Sígame por favor – el agente me condijo dentro de la habitación.

Sucede algo? – pregunte una vez dentro.

No, no se preocupe, solo quiero orientarla un poco – sonrió – primero se dará el asunto del juicio y después se precederá con las pruebas y los testimonios, necesito que cuente todo tal y como sucedió, todas las declaraciones deben concordar – explico.

Diré solamente la verdad, espero baste – dije angustiada.

No se preocupe – palmeo mi hombro.

Después de varios minutos, nos hicieron pasar por fin a la sala, pude observar a mi familia sentada detrás de donde yo estaría, todos me saludaron e intente sonreír, jugué con mis manos mientras veía como el juez entraba y se sentaba en su silla.

Buenas tardes, estamos aquí para llevar a cabo el juicio en contra de Jacob Black, por varios delitos de los que se le acusan, traigan al acusado – ordeno.

Sentí mi cuerpo temblar cuando lo vi salir, su presencia era enorme e imponente como siempre y su rostro reflejaba la misma ira que tenía cuando lo había atrapado la policía.

Su mirada fría se detuvo en mi y sonrió malévolamente, dándome a entender que no lo había derrotado de ninguna manera, intente mostrarme fuerte y decidida, pero me estaba costando mucho trabajo.

Escuche atentamente cuando se expusieron todos los cargos y se presentaron todas las pruebas, había varias fotografías del día del accidente que él había provocado a tyler y a mí, y recordar esos momentos de desesperación fue muy doloroso e inquietante.

Pasaron al estrado, primero la señora Mariel, haciendo un juramento.

Fui contratada por el señor jaco Black para cuidar según él a su prometida, que estaba convaleciente de un accidente, ella se mantuvo inconsciente casi todo el tiempo de los primeros meses, como el ese medico, me indicaba que dosis debía colocarle para mitigar su dolor – sus palabras me estrujaron internamente, Jacob Black había hecho conmigo lo que había querido, era un milagro que mi bebito estuviera vivo.

Continuo – yo ayude a la señorita Swan a escapar… cuando pude percatarme de todo tenía una herida de bala y observaba al señor Black llevarse de nuevo a la señorita Swan… - podía recordar esos claros momentos, eran tan recientes, que mi mente los vivía de nuevo.

El siguiente testigo fue tyler, me dolió mucho verlo en esas condiciones, se ayudaba de un bastón y caminaba lentamente – yo presencie el accidente antes de caer inconsciente, eran dos los sujetos que se llevaban a la señorita Swan, llevaban pasamontañas, por lo que no pude verlo, pero reconocería sus voces en cualquier parte… - tyler había estado en coma mucho tiempo, su vida también había sido destrozada por la maldad de Jacob Black.

Cuando toco mi turno de hablar, me levante firmemente, jurando y mirando a Jacob directamente a los ojos, ahora podía entender que el trataba de asustarme y nunca más podría hacerlo, había llegado su momento de recibir su merecido.

Conté desde el principio como había conocido a Jacob en mi infancia, la amistad que habíamos compartido, fue demasiado difícil relatar sus chantajes sobre la operación de mi padre y después sus amenazas, fue un infierno revivir la confusión y el dolor que me habían embargado todo ese tiempo que me mantuvo cautiva y después la osadía de escapar, aun sabiendo que mi vida corría peligro, contar delante de tantas personas como Jacob había tratado de matar a Edward, pero la intervención de un hombre que era su chofer, nos había salvado la vida a ambos.

Sentía mi corazón latir fuertemente y las lagrimas luchar por escapar de mis ojos pero me controle hasta el último momento.

Tomaremos un descanso, al regresar sabremos el veredicto del jurado y dictare sentencia – dijo el juez antes de salir.

La policía se llevo a Jacob, que no dejo de sonreír ni un momento.

Enterré mis manos en mi rostro y de pronto sentí unos brazos envolverme firmemente.

Tranquila mi amor, todo estará bien – susurro Edward.

Ha sido tan difícil recordar todos esos momentos horribles – dije mientras las lagrimas caían por mis mejillas.

Lo sé, para mí también es muy difícil, quisiera borrar todo ese dolor de tu corazón – sus ojos eran cristalinos.

Estoy segura que irá desapareciendo poco a poco, con tu amor y el de mi familia, será posible – lo abrace fuertemente.

Salimos un rato de la sala, Edward me obligo a tomar un yogurt, argumentando que estaba muy nerviosa y no era bueno ni para mi, ni para nuestro bebe.

Cuando fue tiempo de volver me sentía diferente, como si el haber contado todo lo sucedido, me hubiese liberado de alguna forma.

El jurado ha dictaminado – dijo el juez.

Le entregaron un sobre blanco y lo destapo, leyó el contenido – para el jurado el acusado es… culpable de los delitos que se le imputan – mi corazón palpito arrítmicamente.

Declaro al acusado Jacob Black, culpable de los delitos de intento de asesinato en las personas de, tyler Crownye, Isabella Marie Swan, Edward cullen y Mariel Bonfil, y culpable de privación de la libertad hacia Isabella Marie Swan, siendo condenado a cadena perpetua sin derecho a fianza, se levanta la sesión.

Me puse de pie completamente paralizada, por fin, ahora si sentía que podía vivir tranquila después de todo, la justicia se había hecho presente y la maldad de Jacob Black no volvería a alcanzarnos nunca más.

Por primera vez, me sorprendí mucho al observar a Jacob, la máscara de maldad había desaparecido de su rostro, las lagrimas caían por sus mejillas y agacho el rostro mientras lo sacaban de la sala, parecía ser de nuevo ese joven al que había conocido años atrás, había recuperado un poco de su humanidad, aunque ya fuera demasiado tarde.

Mis padres llegaron hasta mi lugar junto con Ángela y me abrasaron felices, después Edward hizo lo mismo y me miro fijamente, no cavia lugar para miedos, todo había terminado.

Señorita Swan, el señor Phil Dwyer, ha sido juzgado a 40 años de prisión sin derecho a fianza, debido a que también tenía varios delitos por robo y extorsión – explico el agente Peterson.

Mire a mi madre intentando buscar algún rastro de dolor en su rostro, pero solo se veía tristeza.

Mama…

Ya era hora hija, el debía parar por lo que hizo, me tranquiliza saber que no está libre para dañar a más personas – dijo serena.

Cuando estábamos a punto de salir del juzgado alguien nos detuvo – Charlie – dijo vagamente.

Mi padre lo miro lleno de odio y yo casi pierdo los estribos – infeliz, desgraciado – Edward me sostuvo evitando que me echara encima de el.

El rostro de Billy Black denotaba dolor, derrota, un miedo profundo.

Quiero perderles… no, quiero rogarles que me perdonen – las lagrimas salían por sus mejillas – yo realmente los quise siempre, lo que Jacob hizo no tiene nombre, fue el más ruin de los actos, pero sin dudas el peor de los infelices soy yo – miro fijamente a mi madre, esta tenía una expresión fría e indescriptible en el rostro – perdóname Renne, jamás quise lastimarte, fue un error beber aquella noche, jamás me perdonare por eso – miro fijamente a Charlie – siempre fuiste mi hermano y siempre lo serás, si piensas que no he recibido un castigo por todo el mal que cause, te equivocas, ver a mi hijo tras las rejas, sin derecho a salir jamás, es el peor de los castigos – cayó sobre sus rodillas.

Una parte de mi no podía dejar de compadecerse de él, pero la otra me recordaba que él era el causante de muchas de mis desgracias.

Tu conciencia será tu peor verdugo, pero jamás vuelvas a acercarte a mi o a mi familia, porque te matare con mis propia manos – dijo Charlie furioso.

Caminamos por el pasillo y la última mirada que le dirigí al cuerpo de ese hombre viejo y tirado en el suelo no fue de odio, ni de rencor, simplemente sentía lastima hacia él.

Todo el camino fue muy callado, entendía claramente como todos estábamos absortos en nuestros pensamientos, era increíble saber que no teníamos más enemigos capaces de destruirnos, que podíamos soñar con un futuro, lejos del miedo.

Al llegar a casa, me sentía bastante cansada, así que me disculpe y me dirigí a mi habitación con Edward, nos recostamos sobre la cama y me atrajo sobre su suave pecho, acariciando mi cabello.

Bella, acepta por favor una invitación esta noche, se que estas exhausta, pero necesito hacer algo muy importante – sus palabras me alarmaron un poco.

Sucede algo malo? – pregunte.

No, nada malo, pero lo sabrás esta noche – me beso suavemente.

Contigo iría a cualquier parte – susurre, mientras la pesadez de mis ojos me invadían.

Desperté un poco confundida, me encontraba sola en la habitación, en el buro había una nota de Edward.

**_Tuve que ir a arreglar un par de cosas, pasare por ti a las 8,_**

**_Te amo demasiado mi cielo, mil besos._**

Mire el reloj del buro y aun eran las 6, tocaron a la puerta y pedí que pasaran, Ángela entro mirándome alegremente.

Escuche que tienes una cita con Edward – comento.

Si, dice que tiene algo importante quehacer – le conté.

Ha llegado algo para ti – sonrió y camino hasta mi armario, de allí saco una enorme caja blanca y la dejo encima de la cama.

La abrí lentamente y saque el contenido, era un hermoso vestido azul estraple, era largo y un poco holgado del frente, lo mire fijamente.

De donde salió esto – susurre.

Supongo que Edward le dijo a Alice de sus planes y ella accedió feliz a diseñarlo.

Lo toque levemente, la tela era muy suave, era mi primer vestido diseñado para mi embarazo y era hermoso, unas lagrimas cayeron por mis mejillas y reitere que Alice era una artista.

Me ayudas a arreglarme? – le pedí a Ángela.

Será un placer – respondió.

No sé cuánto tiempo paso, pero Ángela seguía haciendo algo en mi rostro y al mismo tiempo haciendo un ligero peinado sobre mi cabello, me puse mi vestido y mis tacones altos, tenía que aprovechar por que pronto no podría usarlos.

Me mire al espejo, lucia muy hermosa y el vestido disimulaba notoriamente mi embarazo, sentía un nerviosismo repetido, a que se debería tanta formalidad por parte de Edward.

Luces preciosa bella – comento Ángela.

Gracias por arreglarme – dije sonriente.

No ha de que, a Edward le encantara, no dejara de mirarte – bromeo.

Estoy nerviosa, no se a que se debe tanta formalidad – comente.

Estoy segura que lo sabrás pronto, ahora sal, por que escuche un auto estacionarse afuera.

Sonreí tontamente y Salí por el pasillo, cuando llegue a la sala ahí se encontraba mi sueño hecho realidad, enfundado en un elegante traje gris opaco y una camisa blanca, se veía hermoso y sexy, mi corazón se acelero al mirarlo.

Dios… bella, te ves preciosa – susurro mientras me miraba de arriba abajo.

Me acerque a él y lo abrace – tu también te vez muy bien, ahora dime a dónde iremos – pregunte curiosa.

Pronto lo sabrás – murmuro.

Me ayudo a salir y subimos a su auto, durante todo el camino observe que lucía sonriente y radiante, no entendí a que se debía, aunque teníamos demasiadas razones para estar felices.

Cuando detuvo el auto mire por la ventana el lugar donde nos encontrábamos, me sorprendió muchísimo ver que era el restaurante donde nos habíamos citado hacia más de tres meses, antes de todo lo ocurrido.

Edward… que hacemos aquí – pregunte.

Pronto lo sabrás –contesto.

Bajo del auto y me ayudo, rodeo mi cintura con su brazo y me condujo dentro, un mesero nos guio dentro del elegante restaurante y me sorprendió que estuviera totalmente vacío, solamente había una mesa en el fondo, hacia la cual nos dirigieron.

Edward, esto es muy hermoso – dije mientras observaba el hermoso restaurante cubierto por miles de rosas blancas.

Nada es más hermoso que tu esta noche, estas completamente radiante – tomo mi mano.

Un mesero nos sirvió vino y después nos llevo la cena, la pasta estaba deliciosa, últimamente me moría de hambre a todas horas, Edward me miraba fijamente como si fuese la cosa más interesante del mundo, después de terminar de cenar y comer un delicioso pastel, me invito a bailar.

En el fondo sonaba una hermosa balada a piano, accedí y él me tomo entre sus brazos, apretándome contra su cuerpo y mirándome fijamente.

Gracias por traerme aquí, todo estuvo delicioso – recosté mi cabeza en su hombro.

Me alegra que todo te haya gustado – su voz sonó un poco extraña.

Sucede algo – pregunte mientras lo miraba fijamente.

Sus ojos verdes brillaban – recuerdas que este es el lugar donde nos citamos hace ya varios meses – dijo con melancolía.

Jamás podría olvidarlo – respondí.

Se detuvo y se separo levemente de mi – aquella noche, yo te esperaba ansioso aquí, deseaba que en cualquier momento llegaras, pero… no fue posible – sentí una tristeza enorme – aquella noche me quede con una enorme tristeza y el más grande de los dolores clavado en el pecho – alzo la vista.

Edward… no recuerdes eso, olvida todo respecto a esa noche – le pedí.

Te juro que he olvidado todo el dolor y el sufrimiento, pero no puedo olvidar algo mas con lo que me quede aquella noche – lo mire fijamente.

De que hablas – pregunte confundida, no lograba entender nada.

De pronto se arrodillo frente a mí y saco una pequeña caja de su bolsillo, sentí mi corazón latir desbocado al darme cuenta de lo que se trataba.

Aquella noche no tuve la oportunidad de hacerlo, el destino no lo permitió, pero ahora que te tengo a mi lado, no quiero pasar ni un segundo alejado de ti – abrió la pequeña caja y de ella asomo una brillante piedra azul, deje de respirar al verla era hermoso.

Edward… - susurre.

Permíteme entregarte lo que por derecho te corresponde, permíteme adornar tu dedo con este anillo, que es el símbolo de nuestro amor, que atara nuestras vidas para siempre – suspiro y me miro fijamente – Isabella Marie Swan, aceptas ser mi esposa por el resto de la eternidad – pregunto.

Sentí un par de lagrimas caer por mis mejillas, no podría creer lo que veía, mi Ángel estaba a mis pies, pidiéndome que fuera su esposa y no existía nada mas en este mundo que yo deseara más que unir mi vida a la suya.

Edward… claro que acepto, te amo – dije feliz.

Sonrió de una manera esplendida mientras deslizaba el hermoso diamante azul por mi dedo, después se puso de pie y me tomo entre sus brazos mientras nuestros labios se unían en un hermoso beso, lleno de amor y necesidad, probando el sabor de nuestros labios y nuestros aliento, devorándonos en cada caricia y siendo completamente felices.

Gracias, gracias – dejaba besos por todo mi rostro – me has hecho el hombre más feliz del mundo – dijo feliz.

Yo soy la mujer más feliz del mundo, porque me casare con el hombre más maravilloso del mundo, al único que he amado en mi vida y al único que amare por siempre – dije sinceramente.

Te amo mi bella, no sabes cuánto anhelo el nacimiento de nuestro angelito y que seas oficialmente mi esposa – sus ojos eran de un verde intenso, ese verde en el que me perdería en cualquier momento.

Te amo tanto Edward, siempre has sido un Ángel para mí, me has hecho tan feliz, yo tampoco puedo esperar para unir mi vida a la tuya – dije fervientemente.

Nos besamos una vez más con una promesa declarada, de aquí en adelante, nuestro futuro seria pura felicidad.

* * *

Hola niiñas x akii de nuevo!

Muii triste porque Stamos a un paso del fiinaL y no me gustaria pero asii tiene que ser!

**tengo una propuesta para todas ustedes...**

**En mi angel guadian subire los siguientes capitulos hasta llegar al capitulo final que sera en un par de semanas, pero quiero saber que les hubiese gustado ver.**

**Escriban un final alternativo para esta historia y el que sea mas creativo e ingenioso sera publicado aqui en la historia despues de mi capitulo final!**

**espero recibir sus finales y que me muestren toda esa creatividad que llevan dentro.**

**Pueden comunicarse conmigo en mi correo**

**fashionista_**

**o en mi facebook es LiiBiitha Jiimenez!**

**el final alternativo sera publicado el dia primero de agosto, queda menos de un mes niñas!**

visiten mi pagina de fanfiction por ahi muchas sorpresar de nuevas historias que me gustan mucho!

VOTOS Y COMENTARIO EN ALIMENTO DE MI INSPIRACION!

las adoro!

besiitos!


	60. Entregando Nuestras Vidas

Alice me pinchaste – me queje adolorida.

Lo siento, pero eso no sucedería si dejaras de moverte un poco – gruño.

Como quieres que este Alice, muero de los nervios – dije asustada.

No veo a que le temes – enarco una ceja.

No lo sé, además no tengo idea de a que me voy a enfrentar haya afuera – me queje.

Sabes que no puedo decírtelo, Edward quiere que todo sea una sorpresa, y no pienso romper mi promesa.

Vamos, me parece increíble que no me dejaran participar en la organización de mi boda – gruñí.

Alice termino de amarrar el corset de mi vestido y me encaro, se veía hermosa y angelical y sonreía intensamente, ese vestido azul que llevaba le quedaba precioso.

Sus ojos se cristalizaron al verme fijamente – bella, luces completamente hermosa, pareces un sueño – limpio su mejilla.

Oh, Alice, puedo verme ya? – pregunte ansiosa.

Me tomo de la mano y me llevo hasta el frente de un espejo enorme, parecía irreal lo que estaba viendo, frente a mi había una hermosa creatura de una belleza deslumbrante, su piel color crema resplandecía notoriamente y su figura se enmarcaba perfectamente en las curvas del más hermoso de los vestidos.

Era blanco como la nieve y caía artísticamente hasta los pies en una fina y delicada tela, el corset tenía finos cristales incrustados al frente y un escote que realzaba la belleza del pecho.

Su rostro lucia más hermoso que lo demás, rasgos finos y ojos chocolate enormes que resaltaban por el negro del delineador y rímel, el rostro completamente cubierto por una ligera pero notoria capa de maquillaje y los labios de un rojo intenso y abrasador.

No podía creer que esta fuera yo, mi cabello parecía una obra de arte completamente, un elegante chongo con algunas mechas de fuera que lo hacían más notorio.

Alice… esto es maravilloso – susurre con la voz casi inaudible.

Esta preciosa, más que nunca – dijo feliz.

El corset del vestido disimulaba completamente mi embarazo, que ahora era de cuatro meses.

Era tan maravilloso todo lo que sucedía en este momento, estaba simplemente a unos pasos de convertirme en la mujer mas feliz del mundo, lucia hermosa y aunque no sabía siquiera donde me encontraba, sentía que nada en el mundo podía arruinar este momento.

Este último mes había sido maravilloso, después del juicio de Jacob todo había vuelto a la normalidad, bueno por lo menos como debería ser la vida comúnmente, mis padres vivían en casa y Ariadna también, sentía como si hubiese recuperado a la familia que nunca tuve, Edward vivía con sus padres, pero me había contado que ya tenía el lugar donde viviríamos, no podía creerlo, por fin seria su esposa ante los ojos de todo el mundo y podríamos esperar a nuestro bebe dentro de un hogar lleno de amor.

Mire de nuevo a Alice, se notaba el brillo de emoción en sus ojos, sin dudas Edward le había hecho el mejor regalo del mundo, le había otorgado el control total sobre nuestra boda, sabía que ella era una artista, me lo demostraba ahora mismo el precioso vestido que portaba, pero también tendía a irse un poco a los extremos.

Este mes no me había dado tregua alguna, yo había escogido todos los colores, formas y texturas de todo respecto a la boda, también el sabor del pastel y el buffet, había sido el tiempo más agotador de mi vida, con el embarazo cada vez me costaba más trabajo aguantarle el ritmo a mi querida cuñada, siempre estaba hambrienta y de mal humor.

Mi Ángel me consentía mucho, me decía cada día que me quería más y que me veía hermosa, pero yo me sentía gorda.

Bella, tienes idea de lo que va a sentir Edward cuando te vea así – comento Alice.

Me sonroje notoriamente simplemente al imaginar sus preciosos ojos verdes mirándome de arriba abajo.

Alice, hay muchas personas alii afuera – pregunte nerviosa.

Si piensas que me excedí, no te preocupes, solamente están las personas que amamos a Edward y a ti – dijo segura.

No veo a que se debe el misterio Alice, no se siquiera donde nos encontramos – dije contrariada.

Edward quería sorprenderte, permítele hacerlo – me abraso y beso mi mejilla.

Tu vida comienza desde ahora bella, una vida a lado del amor de tu vida, el hombre que más te ama en este mundo – sonreí.

Yo también lo amo y amo a tu familia también, han sido maravillosos conmigo – tome su mano – sobre todo tu Alice, este vestido es precioso y estoy segura de que todo lo demás también lo será.

Sonrió – nosotros te adoramos, ahora saldré un momento porque alguien quiere verte – comento.

Salió de la habitación y me senté en el pequeño banco acomodando mi vestido.

La puerta se abrió nuevamente y mi madre entro, no pude evitar sonreírle, se veía hermosa, con un traje azul que le quedaba bastante bien y muy arreglada, su cabello rubio caía sobre sus hombros.

Se detuvo cuando su mirada se fijo en mí y me miro fijamente, como si no pudiese creerlo.

Dios mío, hija te ves precisa – me acerque a ella y la tome de la mano.

Tu también mama – le respondí.

No sabes lo que siento en este momento hija, durante todos estos años creí que me perdería este momento, que tendría que ser una espectadora mas de tu felicidad – las lágrimas cayeron por sus mejillas.

No digas eso mama, de alguna manera nos habríamos conocido, por que el amor que nos une es más grande que todo y esto no sería lo mismo sin ti – mis ojos se volvieron cristalinos.

Mi cielo, no sé cómo agradecerle a Charlie todo lo que hizo por ti, mira en que te has convertido, una hermosa mujer con un enorme corazón, este día te unirás al hombre que amas y comenzaras una nueva vida – me abraso.

Mama… - dije mientras dejaba correr las lagrimas, desde niña había soñado con esto, que mi madre estuviera conmigo el día de mi boda y ahora todo se hacía realidad.

Perdón… estoy arruinando tu vestido – se separo de mi.

No te preocupes mama, soy demasiado feliz, nada podría arruinar este momento – die segura.

Lo sé y me alegra que hayas encontrado un hombre tan bueno como Edward, este bebito no podría tener padres mas buenos – acaricio mi vientre.

No sé que tan buenos podamos ser, pero lo amaremos inmensamente y siempre cuidaremos de el – dije con el corazón en la mano.

No me cabe la menor duda – nos abrasamos nuevamente.

Vamos cariño, hay alguien haya afuera que se muere por verte – comento.

Mi corazón comenzó z palpitar como loco al imaginar a mi Ángel ahí, de pie esperándome, casi podía verlo, tan hermoso y perfecto.

Al salir al pasillo, papa nos esperaba, enfundado en un elegante traje negro con corbata roja, me miro fijamente y sonrió orgulloso.

Bella, hija te ver muy hermosa – dijo mientras me abrasaba.

Gracias papa – dije sinceramente.

Es hora de irnos cielo, te están esperando – dijo serio.

No estés celoso papa, siempre estaré a su lado, aunque ahora viva con Edward – intente tranquilizarlo.

No me hagas caso, es solo que es difícil perder a mi niña – limpio sus ojos.

No me perderás, te lo juro, ganaras un hijo mas – prometí.

Eso suena mejor – concordó.

Me condujo por un pasillo y bajamos unas escaleras, sentía mis nervios a flor de piel y mis manos temblar levemente, no saber donde me encontraba aumentaba el nerviosismo.

Escuche el sonido de la marcha nupcial y todo perdió sentido, no debían existir miedos ni arrepentimientos, esto era lo que había deseado toda mi vida y ahora lo tenía al alcance de mis manos.

Al abrir la enorme puerta lo primero de lo que pude percatarme fue del brillante sol que nos iluminaba, la arena pálida y caliente y el mar azul y profundo que adornaba el fondo, habían dos columnas de sillas y al medio el pasillo por el que caminaba en este momento, todos se pusieron de pie a mi entrada y no pude dejar de sonreír, todos esos rostros familiares, sonrisas sinceras invadieron el espacio, estaban algunos de mis amigos de la disquera, entre ellos aro, una de las personas más importantes de mi vida, aquel que me había permitido llegar hasta donde estaba, en la otra se encontraba toda la familia cullen, sus hermosos rostros denotaban felicidad y apoyo completo, ahora ellos también formaban parte de mi familia y me hacía demasiado feliz.

Mi madre y Ariadna que sonreían intensamente, no me bastaría esta vida para compartir con ellas tantas cosas que pensaba hacer, tenía un futuro para recuperar todos los momentos perdidos en el pasado.

Alice y Ángela al fondo vestían en mismo vestido, ellas era mis damas de honor, y ambas lucían felices y complacidas.

Desvié un poco la mirada y me encontré con mi sueño hecho realidad, mi Ángel personal, lucia perfecto y maravilloso como había imaginado, mientras me acercaba lentamente hasta él creía que nada podía ser más hermoso.

Portaba un elegante traje negro, lucia guapísimo y distinguido y su rostro ni mencionarlo, había desaparecido aquella barba y lucia perfectamente pulcro, sus facciones perfectas cada una a juego con la otra y esos preciosos ojos verdes, que se iluminaron completamente al enfocarse en mi.

Esto era la felicidad, mirar dentro de los ojos de mi Ángel, estaba en mi lugar, el momento mas feliz de mi vida y lo tenía todo, completamente todo.

Cuando por fin llegue a su lado no aparto su mirada de mi, estaba lleva de amor y de ternura, tanto que mis mejillas se incendiaron.

Edward, te entrego a mi tesoro más preciado, cuídala mucho – Charlie coloco mi mano sobre la de mi Ángel.

No se preocupe, bella es mi vida entera y jamás permitiré que nada le suceda – dijo firmemente.

Charlie se retiro y Edward me jalo suavemente hasta que ambos quedamos frente al sacerdote.

Buenas tardes a todos, estamos a que reunidos para celebrar la santa unión de nuestros hijos Edward Cullen e Isabella Marie Swan, ellos son una pareja de jóvenes que se aman completamente…

Sabia de las hermosas palabras que el sacerdote estaba pronunciando, pero yo solamente estaba concentrada en el hombre que tenía enfrente, aquel que había luchado junto a mí para permitir que todo esto fuese posible, el que me entrego su vida y acepto la mía para cuidarla y apreciarla, el que me había regalado los momentos más felices de toda mi vida, mi único y verdadero amor, el padre de mi hijo, Edward.

Es hora de escuchar sus votos – dijo el cura.

Edward sonrió y me miro fijamente – Isabella, mi bella, desde el primer momento en que te vi supe que mi vida no volvería a ser la misma de siempre, cruzaste mi cielo como una estrella fugaz, dejándome maravillado con tu belleza, pero desapareciendo – sonreí – tuve la dicha de volver a cruzarme en tu camino y en cuanto tuve la oportunidad no me separe di ti, fui el más afortunado de los hombres, porque aunque parezca increíble tu también me amabas – una lagrima rodo por mi mejilla – enfrentamos grandes pruebas, pero nuestro amor siempre pudo vencerlas todas, por eso nos encontramos hoy aquí, uniendo nuestras vida, te amo más que a mi propia vida y daré siempre todo de mi parte para que nuestra familia sea muy feliz – lo mire fijamente, no podía creer que este hombre maravilloso fuese mío.

Edward, eres el hombre más bueno y maravilloso que pude haber conocido en mi vida, luchaste por nuestro amor a pesar de todas las pruebas que atravesamos, siempre temí entregar mi corazón, pero cuando te vi, no dude en hacerlo, porque eres un hombre por el que vale la pena arriesgarse, me has hecho tan feliz todo este tiempo, pero aun no es suficiente, quiero pasar toda mi vida a tu lado y si existen más vidas también, te amor Edward cullen y siempre te amare – concluí.

Todo estaba dicho, nos habíamos declarado amor nuevamente y esta vez era para siempre, de eso no me cavia ni la menor de las dudad.

Por el poder que dios me confiere, los declaro marido y mujer, puedes besar a la novia – concluyo el padre.

Edward me miro fijamente y como si no pudiese ser más feliz me estrecho en sus fuertes brazos y me beso suave pero firmemente.

Podía sentir las lagrimas caer por mis mejillas, mientras nuestros labios se probaban en un beso tan tierno que parecía una caricia, nos separamos levemente, y el limpio mis lagrimas con sus dedos.

No puedo creer que seas mi esposa – susurro – te amo tanto mi bella – su sonrisa era de completa felicidad.

Te amo Edward, te amo – dije con el corazón,

Giramos y saludamos a todos nuestros amigos y familiares, todos nos decían lo hermosa que había sido la misa y toda la felicidad que nos deseaban, no había un momento en el que dejáramos de sonreír, Edward y yo estábamos juntos y tomados de la mano, mientras caminábamos nuevamente por el pasillo.

Caminamos un poco hacia un enorme patio que estaba adornado de manera exquisita, todo era blanco, era todo lo que yo había escogido, desde los manteles y servilletas, hasta la hermosa pista de cristal que estaba en el fondo.

Edward nos condujo a una mesa que estaba frente a todas las demás donde los invitados ya habían tomado sus lugares y brindaron por nuestra felicidad, cuando llego el momento del baile, me sorprendí demasiado al escuchar mi voz en el fondo, era nuestra canción, mía y de Edward, me condujo al centro de la pista en medio de aplausos y me envolvió entre sus brazos.

Luces tan hermosa mi cielo, que ya no se qué palabras usar para describirte – susurro.

Tus ojos lo dicen todo – recosté mi cabeza en su hombro.

Te ha gustado todo? – pregunto.

Ha sido más que hermoso Edward, gracias por todo, no podría haber sido más perfecto – me pegue contra su pecho.

Suspiro – no puedo creer que ya seas mi esposa, ahora si eres mía oficialmente – sonreí.

Siempre he sido tuya – asintió.

Sí, pero ahora nada podrá separarnos, esto es para siempre – murmuro.

Para siempre – respondí.

Mientras caminaba a mi mesa, vi como Ángela se acercaba a mí, pero lo que más e sorprendió fue ver a quien traía del brazo.

Hola bella – me saludo nerviosa.

Hola, ben me alegra mucho verte - lo salude, llevaba un elegante traje gris y tomaba firmemente a Ángela del brazo.

Bella, luces muy hermosa, todo ha sido muy bonito, me alegra que por fin puedas ser feliz y dejar atrás todos los problemas que enfrentaste – dijo con ese acento griego.

Si, ahora todo está bien – mire a Ángela, parecía apenada – ahora solo quiero que Ángela sea muy feliz también – sugerí.

No te preocupes, yo me encargare de eso, hare muy feliz a mi angie – la miro y pude ver el amor en sus ojos, Ángela se sonrojo.

No me digan que ustedes…

Si bella, he aceptado ser novia de ben – dijo Ángela sonriente - Oh angie - la abrace – me alegro tanto por ti amiga dijo feliz.

Yo también soy feliz, tenías razón, tenía que darle una oportunidad al amor – dijo segura.

Me alegro tanto, vera que todo saldrá bien – sonreí a ambos.

Así será – dijo ben mientras la abrasaba contra su pecho.

La recepción fue más que hermosa, conversamos con los invitados y degustamos una deliciosa cena, ya casi entrada la noche Alice me tomo del brazo haciéndome entrar en la casa.

Que sucede Alice – dije asustada.

Tienes que cambiarte, tu vuelo sale dentro de pronto – saco un vestido de una maleta y me lo tendió.

Vuelo?, de que hablas – pregunte.

Bella, hablo de tu luna de miel – comenzó a desatar mi corset.

No sabía nada de una luna de miel – dije confundida.

Bella, no juegues – término de quitarme el vestido y deslizo el otro por mi cuerpo y me tendió unas sandalias bajas.

No tengo nada preparado – dije asustada.

Tus maletas ya están en el auto, y Edward tiene todo listo – dijo tranquila.

Ellos nunca habían comentado nada de una luna de miel, no tenía ni la menor idea de a donde iríamos.

Salí de nuevo junto a ella y todos nos esperaban para despedirse, Edward había cambiado su traje por una camisa blanca y unos jeans obscuros, se veía muy sexy.

Hija, llámame en cuando sepas a dónde vas – dijo mama mientras me abrasaba.

Lo hare, no te preocupes – prometí.

Subimos al volvo de Edward y él me miro fijamente antes de arrancar – estas lista? – pregunto.

Muy lista – respondí.

Acelero y me despedí con la mano de todos nuestros seres queridos, recordaría este día toda mi vida, había sido perfecto y hermoso.

Al llegar al aeropuerto, entramos por una puerta apartada de las demás, abordamos un jet donde no había más pasajeros que nosotros.

A donde vamos amor – pregunte mientras nos acomodábamos en nuestros asientos.

Pronto lo sabrás cielo, no seas impaciente – sonrió.

Me recosté sobre su pecho inhalando su dulce aroma, sin siquiera darme cuenta me fui quedando dormida poco a poco bajo sus caricias.

Un brillo descomunal me hizo despertar, me incorpore un poco y mire a mi Ángel, dormía plácidamente, se veía muy tierno, me asome por la ventana y obtuve una hermosa vista, el mar azul en toda su inmensidad y el paisajes lleno de arboles y colores.

Buenos días señora cullen – susurro Edward en mi oído.

Señora cullen, me gusta cómo suena – me acerque a sus labios y los bese lentamente.

Enredo sus manos entre mi cabello y me atrajo más cerca de su cuerpo, fundiendo nuestras leguas en un beso frenético lleno de necesidad.

Te deseo tanto mi amor – susurro contra mis labios.

Yo también te deseo – respondí.

**_Pasajeros favor de abrochar sus cinturones, aterrizaremos en unos minutos en la ciudad de Florencia_** – me separe de él.

Estamos en Italia? – pregunte emocionada.

Si – sonrió – recuerdas ese viaje que prometimos hacer y nunca su pudo llevar a cabo – asentí.

Gracias por traerme – bese su mejilla.

Cualquier cosa que te haga feliz – abrocho mi cinturón de seguridad.

Aterrizamos y un auto nos esperaba afuera del aeropuerto, no podía evitar mirar hacia todos lados, era una ciudad muy hermosa y colorida, me moría de ganas por recorrerla toda.

El auto se detuvo al llegar a una especie de colina y el hombre le dijo a Edward que estaría a sus órdenes y este solo asintió.

Bajaron las maletas y no pude dejar de sonreír al ver la pequeña casa, era toda de madera y tenía una decoración muy hermosa, camine emocionada hacia una terraza, desde ahí se podía ver toda la ciudad, era hermosa.

Los brazos de Edward me rodearon por la espalda – que hermosa vista – susurre.

Si, muy hermosa – sus ojos no se apartaron de mí.

Me gire y quede frente a él – gracias por todo esto amor, cuando creo que no podrás sorprenderme más, me equivoco – dije.

Nada, se compara con la felicidad que tú me brindas, tener a nuestro bebe el camino y por fin haberte convertido en mi esposa – susurro.

Sin poder contenerme más atrape sus labios entre los míos y nos fundimos en un beso frenético, lleno de amor y necesidad, nuestras lenguas se encontraron y baje mis manos por su pecho abriendo uno a uno los botones de su camisa.

Sus manos bajaron por mis costados hasta tomarla orilla de mi vestido y sacarlo de mi cuerpo, solamente quede en esa pequeña lencería frente a él, mientras tiraba de su camisa sacándola de su cuerpo.

Te ves tan hermosa – se inclino y comenzó a besar mi vientre, mientras yo me estremecía notablemente.

Subió lentamente por mis pechos y mi cuello pegándome contra su cuerpo y acariciando mi espalda.

Jadee al sentirlo acariciar mis muslos y soltar el broche de mi sostén, dejándome expuesta ente él, su mirada era obscura y profunda, pero no se detuvo demasiado a pensar, tomo mi pecho entre sus labios obligándome a arquear la espalda y gemir audiblemente.

Edward… - susurre.

Volvió a mis labios mientras me ayudaba a bajar su pantalón junto a su bóxer, su lengua jugaba con la mía regalándome una hermosa sensación demasiado placentera.

Tome su erección entre mis dedos y lo acaricie lentamente, se separo de mis labios y no paraba de gemir, mientras acariciaba mis pecho y yo besaba sus hombros.

Bella… ha, mi amor – gemía descontroladamente.

Sentía un completo infierno en mi vientre y me detuve, mirándolo fijamente, sonrió de esa manera tan hermosa y me beso dulcemente mientras se deshacía de mis bragas.

Ahí desnudos, completamente excitados mientras este hermoso paisaje era testigo, me sentó suavemente encima de un mueble y entro lentamente en mi.

Entere mis dedos en su espalda intentando contener el sin numero de sensaciones que invadían mi cuerpo, era como si cada parte de mi ser se desfragmentara.

Te amo tanto, eres mi esposa – jadeo mientras embestía contra mí.

Tuya, solo tuya – comencé a besar su cuello y a lamer su suave y tersa piel.

No sabía si era el calor del sol el que quemaba mi piel o el simple roce del cuerpo de Edward.

Sentí mi cuerpo estremecerse completamente y me abrase mas contra él mientras veía miles de colores frente a mis ojos y llegaba al cielo en los brazos de mi Ángel, de mi esposo.

Dios… bella – susurro mientras dejaba caer su cabeza sobre mi hombro.

No existían palabras para describir lo maravilloso que había sido todo, de ahora en adelante así sería nuestra vida, llena de amor y pasión, porque ambos lo merecíamos y lo lograríamos día a día.

* * *

Ola niiñas Y niños, que creen, este es el penultimo capitulo, estamos en la recta final!

es tan triste, pero tambien me alegra que pude sentir su apoyo todo este tiempo!

ahora si! manden sus finales alternativos, ya es tiempo de que lo hagan!

pasen por mi pagina de fanfiction ahi continuare con mas historias y mas sorpresas para ustedes!

comentarios, el alimento de mi inspiracion!

miles de besos

LiiBiiThaA!


	61. Epilogo: Nacimiento!

_**Epilogo: Nacimiento.**_

Espérame aquí cielo, iré a la tienda por mas estambre – asentí levemente mientras mi madre salía de la casa.

Me acomode incomoda en el sillón, acababa de cumplir los nueve meses de embarazo y casi no podía caminar, mama me estaba enseñando a tejer y ya le habíamos hecho bastante ropita a mi bebe, solamente en colores neutros, porque Edward y yo habíamos decidido esperar a que naciera para saber si seria niño o niña.

Edward llegaría dentro de unas horas y le preguntaría sobre algunas molestias que había estado sintiendo toda la mañana, ahora que trabajaba, no pasábamos tanto tiempo juntos como quería; Edward había abierto su propia agencia de seguridad y en muy poco tiempo se había hecho del gusto de los clientes, aunque el ya no se encargaba de la seguridad de nadie, siempre tenía que estar al pendiente de que todo marchara viento en popa.

Me levante con mucha dificultad y camine hasta la cocina, estaba muy sedienta como para esperar a que mi madre llegara de la tienda, agradecía la cercanía que tenia la cocina con la sala, a pesar de que mi nueva casa era más que enorme, resultaba muy fácil acezar en ella.

Edward había comprado esta hermosa casa en una zona muy exclusiva de Miami, era el hogar que siempre había soñado y ahora que naciera nuestro bebe, sería más perfecta aun.

Mi antigua casa, se la había regalado a mis padres, sorpresivamente papa se había casado con sue y ella también vivía allí junto a él, me alegraba que fuese tan feliz como yo lo era; mama y Ariadna también se habían mudado allí, ahora si podía vivir con mayores comodidades y me alegraba de que su vida fuese más fácil después de todo lo malo que habían vivido.

Sentí un horrible dolor en el vientre y solté el vaso que tenía en las manos, no pude evitar soltar un gemido de dolor.

Con mucho cuidado me dirigí hacia el sillón y me recosté intentando respirar profundamente como nos habían enseñado a Edward y a mí en los cursos de maternidad que habíamos tomado.

Me no tuve siquiera tiempo cuando otro horrible dolor me recorrió todo el cuerpo, apreté mi vientre con fuerza y comencé a angustiarme, mi bebe ya quería nacer y no había nadie en casa, sentí una extraña humedad y me di cuenta de que se me había roto la fuerte, la desesperación me invadió acompañada unos horribles dolores en el vientre.

Tome el teléfono y cuando estaba a punto de marcar, escuche como se abría la puerta.

Bella, estas aquí, mira quiero presentarte…

Era Ariadna, venia acompañada de un chico rubio de ojos grises, en cuanto me vio se acerco corriendo a mi – bella, que tienes – dijo angustiada.

Ari, ayúdame, tengo que llegar al hospital – dije desesperada.

Si, Alec, ayúdame, llevemos a bella a tu auto.

El chico un poco nervioso me ayudo sosteniendo la mayor parte de mi peso y salimos de la casa.

Ari, ve por la pañalera - le grite entre gemidos de dolor.

El chico me ayudo acomodándome en la parte trasera de un viejo auto, que no reconocí y se puso al volante, Ariadna entro conmigo a la parte trasera y me recosté sobre sus piernas.

A qué hospital bella – pregunto desesperada.

Al… Auch – me queje.

Tranquila, respira – y así lo hice.

Al… hospital central – dije como pude.

Solo sentía como nos movíamos de un lado a otro, rogué al cielo que me permitiera llegar con bien y que nada malo le ocurriera a mi bebito.

El sonido de un celular llamo un poco mi atención, Ariadna contesto inmediatamente.

Hola, Edward – dijo desesperada.

No, no estamos en casa, escúchame, estoy camino al hospital con bella, se le rompió la fuente y tiene mucho dolores – era mi Ángel.

Qué?, que te la pase?, espera – ella me tendió el teléfono.

Edward, hay – me queje.

Mi cielo, tranquila, respira profundamente, recuerdas… inhala, exhala, inhala exhala – intente hacerle caso pero un dolor terrible me robo el aliento.

Auch! – grite.

Tranquila, voy para allá mi amor, estaré aquí esperándote, todo saldrá bien – su voz sonaba angustiada.

Está bien – dije como pude.

En resto del camino fue mas tranquilo, los dolores solo me atacaban entre leves lapsos, sentí como el auto se detenía y alguien abría la puerta rápidamente.

Cuando me percate de todo, estaba en los brazos de mi Ángel – tranquila mi amor, es normal, ya va a nacer nuestro bebito – beso mi cabeza.

Una enfermera le indico que me sentara en la silla de ruedas y así lo hizo, tu ve que sostenerme de su mano para mitigar un poco el terrible dolor.

Papa, haz algo por favor – alce la vista y Carlisle lo miraba tranquilo.

No desesperes hijo, sabes que todo está bien, estamos dentro del tiempo adecuado – palmeo su hombro.

Mi Ángel se arrodillo hasta quedar frente a mi – ya escuchaste mi amor, tranquila, todo está bien – me beso levemente.

Preparen el quirófano – le dijo Carlisle a una enfermera.

Como te sientes hija – pregunto mientras revisaba mi presión.

Duele mucho – me queje.

Es normal, es tu primer hijo, pero todo saldrá bien – sonrió.

Edward ve a cambiarte, te veo en unos minutos, una enfermera preparara a bella – lo mire asustado, a donde iría, no quería que se separara de mi.

Te veré en unos momentos mi amor, estar en todo momento contigo – prometió.

Edward… - tome su mano.

Todo estará bien – beso mi mejilla y se alejo mientras me llevaban a algún sitio.

Una enfermera me desvistió y me puso una bata quirúrgica, los dolores eran cada vez más insoportables, nunca me había sentido tan incómoda en toda mi vida, pero sabía que tenía que soportar todo esto por mi bebe.

Edward llego a mi lado y tomo mi mano, infundiéndome valor, era difícil, pero sabía que con su apoyo lo lograría.

Paso mucho tiempo y no sabía si este infierno terminaría alguna vez, jamás había experimentado tantos dolores, era horrible.

Edward, no puedo mas – me queje.

Claro que si, se fuerte mi amor, falta poco – el estaba vestido al igual que Carlisle, como si fuera intervenirme.

Sentí como la camilla comenzaba a moverse y una luz penetrante cegar mis ojos.

Bien bella, vamos a traer al mundo a mi primer nieto – dijo Carlisle orgulloso, Edward estaba detrás de mí y besaba mi frente.

Cuando te diga 3, pujas con todas tus fuerzas, 1,2,3 – y así lo hizo, sentí que todo mi cuerpo de desfragmentaba por dentro de tanto dolor.

Vamos bella, una vez más, 1,2,3 – me sentía desvalida de fuerzas, como si no pudiera seguir adelante.

Tu puedes mi amor, tu puedes, es nuestro bebe, ya viene en camino – susurro Edward nervioso.

Ya puedo verlo bella, una vez más, con todas tus fuerzas – pidió Carlisle.

Visualice mentalmente a mi pequeño pateador y puje con todas mis fuerzas, el dolor fue el mas insoportable que jamás pensé sentir, pero se vio reconfortado al escuchar un agudo llanto inundar la habitación.

Mis corazón casi sin fuerzas palpito como loco al escuchar la vocecita de mi bebe, no podía creer que por fin lo tendría cerca de mí, mis ojos se llenaron de lagrimas.

Lo hiciste mi amor, lo hiciste – la emoción en la vos de Edward era más que evidente, y lo entendía perfectamente.

Ve aquí hijo, corta el cordón – le dijo car lile.

Se separo levemente de mi y corto el cordón – es una hermosa niña bella – dijo Carlisle emocionado.

Sentí la mayor de las felicidades, una niña, una preciosa niña.

Renesmee – susurre.

Edward la tomo entre sus brazos y camino hasta mi con los ojos cubiertos de lagrimas, la deposito en mis brazos y me maraville al poder contemplarla.

Era la criaturita más hermosa que podría existir, era tan pequeñita y frágil quela apreté entre mis desganados brazos, tenía muchos risos dorados del mismo color de cabello que su papa, su pielecita estaba roja y sus manitas se movían de un lado a otro, era preciosa, mi corazón se sentía lleno de amor al mirarla solamente, era ese ser que había llevado nueve meses en mi vientre, por el que había luchado y al que amaba intensamente.

Sus ojos se abrieron repentinamente y me miro fijamente, algo que jamás creí posible en ningún bebe, sus ojos eran chocolate al igual que los míos y no pude evitar acariciar su fina piel, era como la seda.

Edward, mira a Renesmee – dije entre lágrimas.

Es preciosa mi amor, gracias, muchas gracias – me abraso y beso mi frente.

Es nuestra Edward, nuestra – dije feliz.

Te amo tanto mi bella, y amo tanto a nuestra niña – beso su frentesita.

Puedes creerlo, mira que hermosa esta – dije emocionada.

Es igualita a ti – dijo sonriente.

Tiene tu cabello – murmure.

Lo hicimos muy bien, con mucho amor – me abraso fuertemente.

Ahora si somos una familia – lo mire fijamente, sus ojos resplandecían entre lagrimas.

Miro a nuestra hija y después a mi – no podría pedirle más a la vida – beso mis labios suavemente.

Para siempre – susurre.

Para siempre – respondió.

Así, entre los brazos de mi Ángel y teniendo por fin a mi hija entre mis brazos le agradecí enormemente a Dios por hacerme tan feliz y regalarme la dicha de ser madre, de ahora en adelante, dependía de nosotros crear nuestra felicidad y no cavia dudad de que así seria.

….

Mami, mami, es por aquí – no entendía la impaciencia en la voz de mi pequeña.

Tranquila mi niña, que sucede – su pequeña manita me jalaba fuertemente.

Se detuvo repentinamente y me miro fijamente – mami, te dije que cerraras los ojos – la arruguita de su frente se intensifico.

De acuerdo cielo, los estoy cerrando – puse una mano sobre los ojos.

No hagas trampa, te estoy viendo – dijo molesta.

Nessie a que viene todo esto cielo, donde está tu papa – pregunte confundida.

Emm… papa, eh, sigue caminando – no pude evitar sonreír.

Mi pequeña niña era tan ocurrente, acababa de cumplir 3 años, pero a veces se comportaba como un adulto, era tan feliz de tenerla a mi lado, Edward y yo no podíamos tener una hija más maravillosa.

Mi cielo, dime qué pasa, recuerda que mama tiene que salir al escenario – le recordé.

Siii – grito emocionada – me gusta mucho verte cantar mami, tu voz es linda, pero no entiendo porque papi no me hace caso cuando te ve cantar – no pude evitar sonreír.

Hacía apenas un mes había retomado mi carrera, los últimos tres años había decidido dedicárselos a mi familia, a brindarle toda mi atención y mi cariño a mi pequeña niña, cuando por fin estuve lista le pedí a Ángela que organizara todo con la disquera, hasta el momento había ofrecido conciertos en almenas 10 países, me negaba rotundamente a separarme de mi nessie o de Edward, así que les pedí que me acompañaran y ahí estaban, era una enorme motivación saber que el público y mis fans seguían brindándome su completo apoyo, pero sobre todo mirar entre el público y ver esos dos rostros que eran mi vida entera.

Pero hoy todo era extraño, en unos minutos daría un concierto y no había visto a Edward en todo el día, y ahora nessie me arrastraba no sabía a dónde con impaciencia.

Mi niña se detuvo – bien mami, ahora si ya puedes abrir los ojos – y así lo hice.

Mi corazón latió fuertemente al ver a mi ángel frente a mí, sonreía intensamente y frente a el había un hermoso pastel de chocolate, mi niña corrió a su lado y el la tomo en brazos mientras seguía mirándome.

Feliz cumpleaños mami – dijo mi niña sonriente.

Hoy?, recordé vagamente que día era hoy y a mi mente vino, 13 de septiembre, como había podido olvidar mi propio cumpleaños.

Olvide mi cumpleaños – Edward sonrió.

Has estado muy ocupada mi amor, pero ven aquí – me pidió.

Camine hasta ellos sonriendo, Edward me abraso aun con nessie en brazos y me beso levemente en los labios – feliz cumpleaños mi vida – susurro dulcemente.

Gracias por esto mi amor – volví a besar sus dulces labios.

Dios mío, mami y papi se besan en la boca – mi niña cubrió sus ojitos con sus manos.

Edward y yo reímos ante sus ocurrencias.

Vamos bella, parte de una vez tu pastel – gire y mire a Ángela.

Encubridora, tu lo sabías – la acuse.

Sí, pero como crees que le negaría mi ayuda a mi preciosa sobrinita – miro dulcemente a nessie y esta le sonrió.

Ángela ahora estaba casada con ben, pero él la amaba tanto que le permitía continuar con su trabajo, a pesar de los múltiples viajes.

Bueno, les agradezco mucho a todos, fue una hermosa sorpresa – respondí.

Partí el pastel y todos comimos una rebanada, nessie insistía en que quería mas, me negué por que le daría dolor de pansa, además ya era más de su hora de dormir.

Mami… quiero pastel – me miraba fijamente, estaba a punto de ceder, se veía tan linda con su vestido rosa y sus risos largos cayendo por sus hombros.

No mi cielo, te dolerá tu pancita – respondí – que tal si mejor te doy un beso – le ofrecí.

Pareció pensarlo y asintió – pero uno largo – sonreí.

Me acerque a ella y la abrace mientras besaba su mejilla sin soltarla.

Hey, yo también quiero besar a mi niña – Edward se agacho y beso su otra mejilla y ambos nos separamos.

Era increíble lo buen padre que era Edward, adoraba a nuestra nessie, desde su nacimiento siempre estaba al pendiente de ella, la mimaba, le leía cuentos y jugaba con ella, y qué decir de nessie, decía que su papi era un príncipe encantado; y yo sin dudas era la más afortunada por tenerlos a los dos a mi lado.

Bella, es hora de salir – dijo Ángela.

Me acerque a mi familia y los bese a ambos – estaremos entre el público – dijo Edward.

Gracias cielo – bese sus labios.

No hay de que – beso mi frente – no creas que esto fue todo, se de buenas fuentes que de regreso a casa Alice te tiene preparada una fiesta – fruncí el ceño.

Dios, Alice ni con esos 7 meses de embarazo logra quedarse quieta – me queje.

Mi adorada cuñadita esperaba a su primer bebe y aunque tratábamos de persuadirla no dejaba de moverse de un lado a otro.

Mami, cuando nazca Adam podre jugar con el – pregunto mi pequeña, ya quería que naciera su primo.

Claro que si, aunque tendrás que esperar a que crezca un poco, pero puedes seguir jugando con Gray y Amber – eran las pequeñas gemelas de emmett y rose, acababan de cumplir 2 años.

Bueno – hizo un pequeño puchero – hasta que ustedes me den un hermanito – mire fijamente a Edward y este sonreía.

Vamos nessie vayamos a los lugares, ahora vendrá papa – le dijo Ángela y ella sonrió.

Adiós mami – se despidió.

Adiós mi cielo – la mire fijamente, cada día crecía tanto que me asustaba, quería quedare con mi pequeña para siempre.

Sentí los brazos de Edward rodearme y lo mire fijamente, en estos años no había desaparecido esa sensación de alivio y placer al sentir su piel rosar la mía, y es que mi ángel se ponía más hermoso cada día, mas ahora con esa corta barba de apenas unos días, estaba demasiado sexy para su seguridad.

Tal vez… cuando termine tu gira, podamos darle a nuestra pequeña ese hermanito que quiere – comento.

Sería maravilloso, pero ya podremos pensar en eso después – sin dudas seria hermoso tener más hijos con mi ángel, pero por ahora quería dedicarme a mi carrera.

Si, tenemos toda la vida mi amor, aunque me cuesta mucho contenerme ahora, estas… demasiado sexy – su voz sonaba ronca.

Me veo igual que siempre – sonreí.

Te ves preciosa mi amor, estoy celoso de que te miren otros – susurro en mi oído.

Tranquilo, recuerda que tu eres el único que puede tocar – dije divertida.

Sus ojos verdes brillaron repentinamente – es… una invitación? – pregunto.

Mmm, no lo sé, Ángela se quedara con nessie esta noche – me apretó contra su cuerpo.

Deja la llave debajo del tapete – susurro mientras mordía el lóbulo de mi oreja.

Era increíble como el deseo se apoderaba de mi cuerpo con la misma pasión que había sentido ese primer momento.

**_Esta es la tercera llamada- se escucho por el altavoz._**

Me separe levemente de Edward – tengo que salir – acaricie su mejilla.

Espera, tengo algo para ti – saco una pequeña caja de su pantalón.

No tenias por que hacerlo cielo – dije emocionada.

Abrió la caja y de ella saco un pulso plateado, era sencillo pero muy hermoso – esta pieza fue encontrada en el espacio, es única, como tu – me sorprendió mucho escucharlo, no entendía como había logrado conseguirla.

La mire mientras él la colocaba sobre mi muñeca, en el centro tenía un pequeño grabado, sonreí como tonta al ver la "R&E 3" sus iníciales y un pequeño corazón.

Edward esto es demasiado hermoso cielo – dije feliz.

Grave nuestras iníciales, así siempre podrás tenernos presentes – comento.

Edward, no necesito ningún incentivo para tenerlos presente, son mi vida entera – lo abrace fuertemente.

**_Ultima llamada, ultima llamada – sonó por el altavoz._**

Mucha suerte mi amor, aunque no la necesitas, estas totalmente deslumbrante – roso sus labios con los míos.

Enrede mis manos es su cuello y lo atraje más cerca, probé sus dulces labios de una manera tierna y sensual, rosando nuestras lenguas lentamente.

Te amo mi bella – dijo dulcemente.

Yo mas mi ángel – se separo levemente de mi y comenzó a caminar.

Camine feliz hasta el escenario, me había encantado la sorpresa por mi cumpleaños, cuando fue tiempo Salí al escenario completamente extasiada, de nuevo las luces y el grito de las multitudes invadía cada uno de mis sentidos.

Mientras cantaba y bailaba podía percatarme de la mirada de admiración de mi pequeña que aplaudía y bailaba en su lugar y a su lado mi ángel que no apartaba la vista de mí.

Era feliz y no había otra palabra capaz de describir mi vida actual, lo había logrado todo y más de lo que podía haber soñado, y pensaba mantener las cosas como estaban.

Alce mi vista hacia el cielo cubierto de estrellas y sabía que era la señal de que esa felicidad no era pasajera.

Fin


	62. Agradecimientos

A mis queridas amigas de fanfiction, gracias x sus maravillosos comentarios, son muy especiales y amables conmigo, espero seguir recibiendo su apoyo con mis otras historias, y aunque ahora estaré ocupada, siempre buscare los pequeños momentos para seguir dejándoles nuevas ideas.

Gracias x sus reviews a:

Sil,book /Alexa0619 /Aledeuruguay /-95 /Lady pink any /Lu537 /Carmen cullen /Nere cullen14 /Zyra azazel bathory /Malu – 12 /Belewyn /Eneas /zimple D cullen /roscidius cullen /pamela 2310 /fran cullen masen /yola bertay /marce Antonia /ale patz /dean dramari /rouxi /nini. Molko /florcitacullen /marijo cullen /jade cullen21 /bia93 /dream butterfly /jessy jess /Alejandra- z-j /Smile79 /Jaslice hale cullen /Edith cullen 71283 /Bellaliz /Aniie- cullen /Alianna09 /Elvzz patz /Danika20 /Catita cullen /Erika- cullen / Alexita Venegas /Jaavi /Roxxi88 /Jbpattinson/Candelaria bells /Chuvi1487 /Claudia cullen swan /Alexa pattison /Naf cullen /Edward-bella-mason / 


	63. Final Alternativo

**Final alternativo**

Niiñas, aquí les presento el final alternativo ganador, debo decir que es muy bueno, por lo que felicito a la autora, denominada luna cullen, tiene 19 años y es de México distrito federal, ella escribe un fic llamado mi luz, se encuentra en sala cullen y me atrevo a recomendar cualquier cosa escrita por ella, ya que goza de un gran talento.

Quiero agradecer a todas las participantes, sus ideas fueron realmente buenas, tienen muchísimo talento y son maravillosas.

Mensaje de la autora (luna cullen):

primero que nada quiero agradecerte a ti Liibiita por brindarnos esta maravillosa historia, creo que al igual que yo, muchas de las lectoras, lloramos, nos enojamos, sonreimos can cada paso que fue dando, muchas comenzamos a leerte despueste de ya varios capitulos, tal vez no te seguimos desde un inicio pero hiciste que nos engancharamos desde el primer capitulo, fue una maravillosa sorpresa el saber que mi final alternativo fue elegido, jamas lo pense, solo lo escribi por el simple hecho de que supieras lo que me habias hecho sentir con cada capitulo, todas iniciamos asi, sin saber y escribir lo que sale de nuestras locas cabezas, pero poco a poco vamos aprendiendo de las mejores y tu eres una de ellas, en fin, lo unico que quiero es agradecerte por hacer de mi angel guardian algo vivido, no solo para mi, si no para muchas de nosotras

La maravillosa Isabella Swan, mejor conocida como Bella, mujer maravillosa, con una hermosura impresionante, talentosa y magnifica mujer, persona cálida y honorable, muchos juzgamos a los artistas como superficiales, hipócritas y materialistas, yo lo hacía hasta que tuve el placer de conocer a esta mujer, sobre todo que me diera el honor de pertenecer a su equipo de trabajo, tuve la dicha de conocerla como la persona que era, pude conocer lo que realmente era, una mujer entregada y apasionada a lo que hacía, me dio la maravillosa dicha de ser su amiga, su confidente y considerarla como mi hermana.

Su pasión era su trabajo, ama lo que hace, se entregaba a todos sus fans y lo hacía con el simple hecho de agradecer a toda esa gente que la ha apoyado, su vida a dado giros incontrolables, en su camino se ha encontrado con infinidad de obstáculos, ha caído infinidad de veces, pero a aprendido a levantarse con la frente en alto, ha enfrentado todos y cada uno de esos obstáculos, aprendiendo de todos y cada uno de ellos, siendo mejor persona en su día a día.

Hoy tengo el maravilloso honor de entregarle este reconocimiento en honor a su trayectoria, se lo tiene muy merecido. En pocas ocasiones podemos reconocer el esfuerzo de cada día, pero pues el momento para ti llego Bella, gracias por todo amiga, infinitamente gracias, no sabes lo feliz que me encuentro al saber que será reconocido tu esfuerzo de años – el publico estallo en aplausos, lagrimas estaban a punto de salir de mis ojos, era muy cierto lo que decía Ángela, pero muy pocos me conocían como ella.

En ese momento me levante de mi lugar, bese a mi maravilloso esposo, que siempre estaba a mi lado, antes de caminar al escenario roso mis labios en un cálido beso donde nos demostrábamos el infinito amor que sentíamos, antes de ir me susurro un "te amo", sabía que no era necesario decirlo, nuestra miradas lo decían, me apresure a caminar en donde estaba Ángela, era muy fácil perdernos en nuestra burbuja que no nos dábamos cuenta el tiempo que nos perdíamos.

El público continuaba aplaudiendo, la mayoría estaba de pie, mi familia gritando desde su lugar, sin duda alguna el que silbaba era Emmett, adoraba a todos y cada uno de ellos.

Al llegar junto con Ángela me dio un cálido abrazo, de esos que dicen más que mil palabras,

-Felicidades amiga, te lo mereces infinitamente, te quiero – no pude contener mas y una lagrima se deslizo por mi mejilla, era difícil contenerse ante estos sentimientos

-gracias Angie, yo también te quiero amiga – nos soltamos de nuestro abrazo, me entrego mi reconocimiento y seguía sin creérmelo, llego el momento de hablar, espere a que el auditorio dejara de aplaudir para comenzar con mi dialogo, aunque agradecía que aun no se silenciaran, no sabía si podía hablar bien, no sentía mi voz, estaba segura que si trataba de decir algo, lo único que saldría de mis labios seria un sollozo.

El momento de mi dialogo llego, sabía que no lo podía aplazar mas trataría de ser breve

-buenas noches a todos, hoy me siento infinitamente bendecida y agradecida ante todos y cada uno de ustedes, primero que nada a mis fans, a todos aquellos que me han apoyado sin importar nada, mucho menos el alejamiento que he tenido en mi carrera. Por otra parte quiero agradecer a mi disquera, por darme la oportunidad de entregar mi voz a todos ustedes, gracias por creer en mí, mentiría que es fácil el iniciar en esta carrera, pero sé que es llevadera teniendo a gente apoyándote. Angie mil gracias por lo que acabas de decir, tu más que nadie has conocido todas y cada unas de las etapas que ha pasado mi carrera desde su inicio hasta este momento, gracias por estar ahí como mi apoyo, has sido el sostén de este trayecto, este reconocimiento también te pertenece a ti, por la infinidad de cosas en las que has estado a mi lado. Son muchos agradecimientos los que tengo, espero que me den la oportunidad de darlos, agradezco a mi familia a mi madre y mi padre, a ellos les debemos que yo esté aquí, gracias a ellos estoy en donde estoy, a mi hermana Ari, gracias corazón, eres una maravillosa persona. Alice Cullen gracias por este hermoso vestido, eres una mujer talentosísima y magnifica mujer, Rose Jasper, gracias por su apoyo incondicional, Emmett, gracias por hacerme sonreír en los peores momentos, Esme, Carslile, gracias por aceptarme en su familia, gracias por ser como unos padres para mí, pero sobre todo gracias por darme lo mejor que la vida me ha dado – los rostros de todos los mencionados eran maravillosos, tenían una maravillosa sonrisa y un maravilloso brillo en su mirada - por ultimo pero no menos importante, quiero agradecer a Edward Cullen – observe a mi maravilloso esposo, que como siempre su mirada me hipnotizaba y asia perderme en nuestro mundo – quiero agradecerte por todo lo que tengo, gracias por entrar en mi vida, gracias por protegerme todos y cada uno de los momentos en mi vida, gracias por entrar como ese ángel, como MI ANGEL GUARDIAN, gracias por enseñarme a amar, por enseñarme a ser mejor día a día, por darme un maravilloso motivo de vida, gracias por entregarme lo más valioso que tengo, mi familia, te amo. Para no hacerla más largo y cansado para todos ustedes, agradeceré a todos por estar ahí para mí

– el público estallo en aplausos, Salí por detrás del escenario junto con Ángela

-amiga estuviste magnifica y como siempre deslumbrando con tu belleza, luces hermosa, Edward se tiene que cuidar, todos están babeando y te aseguro que has provocado uno que otro infarto – como siempre lograban sonrojarme

-que cosas dices Ángela, por dios – sentí unos brazos rodearme la cintura, los conocía perfectamente, eran esos brazos que siempre estaban para mi, los reconocería en donde fuera, son esos brazos que siempre estarían para mi, esos que me ayudarían a estar de pie, esos que siempre me sostendrían ante la adversidad

-ni que lo digas Angie, ni que me agradara las miradas que le lanzan, pero pues son las consecuencia por tener a una esposa irresistible – le di un codazo, odiaba que hicieran esto, me hacían sonrojar tanto, que hasta un jitomate me envidiaría

-pueden dejar de hablar de mí como si yo no existiera – una sonrisa apareció en sus rostros, sentí el vibrar de un celular, era el de Edward, inmediatamente lo saco de su bolsillo y vio quien llamaba, al verlo contesto inmediatamente

-hola mi amor, que haces despierta aun? – al hablar inmediatamente identifique de quien se trataba, era mi bebe, mi mayor adoración, el producto de este maravilloso amor, la más grande bendición que la vida me pudo haber dado – si corazón te la comunico, te amo mi enano

-mi amor, el enano quiere hablar contigo, - una sonrisa apareció en mi rostro inmediatamente, el había sido una parte muy importante en mi vida, era una parte esencial a mi existencia y sé que no solo a la mía, sino que también a la de mi maravilloso esposo, el me había dado un giro maravilloso a mi vida, aprende a amar de la manera más pura existente, me enseño a amar de una manera desinteresada, aprendí a proteger y entregar mi vida en ello, con una simple sonrisa iluminaba mi día haciéndome olvidar de todo.

-hola mi amor, que haces despierto aun mostrito, quedamos que dormirías temprano – una risita salió de sus labios

-hay mami, déjame habla, pimero quería velte en tele, fesilidades mami! – su grito me emociono infinitamente una lagrima salió de mis ojos, no podía evitarlo, me sentía de maravilla al saber que mi pequeño estaba orgullosa de mi, mi esposo limpio mi lagrima con un beso y me dio la sonrisa que lograba derretirme – mami te quelo mucho, mucho, mucho, de aquí al infinitoooooo y mas allá – su sonrisa seguía, como se darán cuenta mi hijo adoraba toy story – mami, te pedo hacel una plegunta- sabia por donde iba, iba a pedirme un pastel de chocolate, podría apostarlo

- claro amor, dime qué quieres – Edward susurro a mi oído libre "siempre complaciente, espero que lo estés para mí al rato", me hizo sonrojar infinitamente, lo cual provoco la carcajada de mi amiga y mi esposo

-mami de que se lie mi papi?

-de nada amor, dime que me ibas a decir – mi esposo no perdió su tiempo y volvió a acercarse a mi oído "sabes lo que te pedirá" y tenía razón, lo sabia pero adoraba que él lo hiciera

-puedo comel patel de cocholate – estaba segura que estaba cruzando sus deditos y pidiendo en voz baja que le dijera que si, adoraba verlo hacer esos gestos, pero en este momento solo me tenía que conformar con escuchar su voz

-mmmm no lo sé enano, ya es noche y tienes que dormir, mmmm

-anda mami, di que siiiiii, po favo, po fis, po fitas – adoraba estos momentos, los disfrutaba tanto

-está bien amor, pero prométeme que obedecerás a lili – Lili era su niñera, ella estaba siempre, se contrato solo para cuando ninguno de nosotros pudiera cuidarlo, ella lo amaba, pero quien no lo haría, era un amor

-siiiiiiiiiiiiii, gacias mami, te amoooooooooooooo – si lo sé mi hijo era un tanto efusivo, pero adoraba que lo hiciera

- espero que ese te amo no tenga nada que ver con el pastel – una sonrisa se volvió a escuchar

-no mami, como clees

-bueno amor, comete tu pastel y trata de dormir, no hagas travesuras amor, descansa y recuerda que te amo – trataba de que siempre supiera cuanto lo amaba, a mi me había hecho falta el amor de mi madre en la infancia, sabía que había sido culpa ni de ella ni de mi padre, el destino había jugado con nosotros pero ahora todo era distinto, yo quería que mi hijo supiera que estaba con él ante todo y para todo

- si mami, te amo, te vo a estañal, vas a taldal mucho? – sigo insistiendo amo a mi hijo

- no mi amor, haremos todo lo posible por regresar temprano entendido

-si mami, adiós – colgó el teléfono y yo le regrese el teléfono a Edward, cuando levante la mirada vi dos miradas de reproche hacia mí, no entendía porque

-porque me miran así? – no entendía su mirada, pero sé que ambos tramaban algo

-estabas bromeando verdad Isabella? – le di una mirada despectiva a Ángela, ella mejor que nadie sabía lo mucho que odiaba que me dijeran así, pero en que podría estar bromeando, seguía sin comprender

-no serás capaz de que hoy en tu noche, nos iremos temprano a casa verdad amor? – ahora caía en cuenta, se me olvidaba que adoraban las fiestas

-claro que hablo en serio amor, sabes perfectamente como es nuestro hijo cuando le prometemos una salida al parque – ese había sido el trato para que pudiéramos venir sin esperar una travesura de su parte, cuando mi hijo se lo prometía podría ser un verdadero diablillo

-lo sé amor, pero esto no es de siempre, vamos aunque sea un rato, por favor, solo será un momento – odiaba que me viera de esa manera, sabía que siempre me derrotaba con esa mirada

-eres de lo peor, porque no me puedo negar ante esa mirada – una sonrisa ilumino su rostro, esa sonrisa que tanto amaba

- por la misma razón por la que yo no les puedo negar nada a mis más grandes amores, porque los amo – sabía que era verdad, nunca podíamos negarnos ante esa mirada

-bueno tortolitos vamos a nuestros lugares, no tardando termina esto – hablo Angie rompiendo nuestra burbuja y lo agradecía, este no era el momento

- vamos amor – roso mis labios y tomo mi mano, la entrelazamos y nos dirigimos a nuestros lugares

No tardo en terminar la premiación, nos dirigimos al antro que se había reservado para la celebración, había muchísima gente, y como era de esperarse había infinidad de fotógrafos, seguía sin acostumbrarme estar en los lentes de los medios, pero por lo menos ya no me era extraño.

Unos brazo me levantaron y comenzaron a girarme, sabia de quien venía este abrazo, quien mas pude tener las fuerzas de un oso y lograr dejarme sin respiración, cooorrecto Emmett

-felicidades hermanita, solo espero que no se te suba la fama – su carcajada resonó en el lugar

-Emmett bájame, me estoy mareando, por favor – comenzaba a moverse todo, me solía pasar pero no era tan fuerte como ahora, al dejarme en el suelo los brazos de mi esposo me rodearon, no entendía el porqué de esta sensación, no quería espantarme

-amor estas bien? Te vez muy pálida

-vez Emmett lo que provocas – rose le dio un golpe en la cabeza a lo que él se quejo, nunca se quedaba callado

- que pasa bebe, solo fue un abrazo, además no tengo la culpa de que bella sea como una muñequita de porcelana – su risa volvió a salir

-amor que pasa – la voz de mi esposo seguía con tono preocupado y la verdad yo lo estaba, tal vez ….

-todo está bien corazón, no te preocupes – lo acerque más a mí, nos besamos profesándonos el gran amor que nos teníamos

- no me dejas tranquilo, pero ahorita disfrutemos el momento, mañana iremos a hacerte unos estudios, entendido señorita

-pero amor .….. – no me dejo terminar me silencio con un beso, así quien no se quedaría callado

-nada de peros corazón, vamos a ir, tu mejor que nadie sabe que no te has sentido muy bien estos días – era cierto y pues aunque me negara era lo mejor, aunque creía saber que era lo que pasaba, solo lo comprobaría antes de mencionarlo si quiera

Después del incidente, todos los de mi familia me abrazaron dándome el mejor abrazo. La noche transcurrió lentamente, la verdad es me encontraba algo cansada, pero pues la vida me había enseñado a disfrutar todos y cada uno de los momentos que esta me regalaba, tenía que aprovechar porque eran momentos únicos.

Bailamos mi esposo y yo, para que engañarnos, nuestros bailes eran muy sensuales, incitándonos a más, pero este sí que no era el lugar, la noche era larga para aprovechar sus manos en mi piel.

Después de unas horas decidimos que era hora de retirarnos, nos despedimos de todos, Esme nos había hecho prometer que iríamos a comer junto con ellos a su casa, al igual que su hijo no se le podía negar nada, ahora entendía de donde venia.

De regreso a casa, íbamos en un silencio muy cómodo, no era necesario llenarlo con palabras nuestra miradas decían más que nada, en cada semáforo se acercaba a besarme, haciéndome querer mas de él, pero siempre el semáforo cambiaba antes de querer saltar sobre mi flamante esposo.

Tan perdida estaba en nuestra burbuja que no me había percatado cuando llegamos a casa, como siempre de caballeroso me ayudo a bajar del coche, entramos a casa, estaba en un silencio muy cómodo, adoraba mi hogar, porque eso es lo que era, mi hogar, al entrar se sentía la calidez y el amor que emanaban los integrantes del lugar.

Subimos a la habitación de mi hijo, ahí estaba con su lamparita prendida, se veía tan tranquilo, era igual que yo, la única diferencia eran sus ojos, eran de un verde maravilloso, la misma mirada de mi esposo y claro, su cabello había heredado la rebeldía del de su padre, mi hijo era perfecto, pero que se pueden esperar escuchar de una madre refiriéndose de su hijo, siempre lo pondremos como el mejor, unos brazos me rodearon, este era mi lugar

-amor, como quisiera saber que pasa por esta maravillosa cabecita – beso mi sien

-trato de encontrar el motivo de cómo fuimos capaces de hacer algo tan hermoso

-no lo sé amor, tal vez el motivo sea es por el amor tan profundo que nos tenemos – beso mis labios y salimos de la habitación de mi hijo, no sin antes darle su beso de buenas noches, al salir de la recamara sentí unos brazos acorralarme contra la pared, no me había dado tiempo de preguntar lo que sucedía, beso mis labios de una manera demandante, reclamando mas y mas, realmente era lo que había esperado

Me levanto entre sus brazos, yo enrosque mis piernas en su cintura, produciendo un roce entre nuestros sexos, produciendo un gemido de ambos que lo silenciamos con un beso, fuimos a nuestra recamara y ahí me bajo, nos separamos cuando nos hizo falta aire

-no sabes todo lo que ansiaba quitarte ese vestido, no deberías haber salido así, estas transparencias, me incitaban a probarlos – roso mis senos haciéndome gemir mas y mas

-Edward, hazme el amor, te necesito – en este momento lo quería dentro de mí, mi cuerpo lo reclamaba

-tranquila amor, ese será mi regalo para la mujer más talentosa del mundo – comenzó a besarme, nuestras caricias demandaban sentirnos cada parte de nosotros, nunca lograríamos tener suficientes de nosotros, siempre pediríamos mas y mas. Que decir había sido una noche maravillosa, como todas las que teníamos, demostrándonos el inmenso amor que nos teníamos, siempre provocando cosas nuevas y así no caer en una rutina.

Un sueño hizo levantarme de golpe, sabía que era mejor hacerme la prueba antes de que despertaran, me levante deshaciendo el abrazo de mi esposo, agarre la bata que descansaba en mi cama, me dirigí al baño de mi recamara sacando de mi closet una prueba de embarazo, desde hace poco lo presentía, pero no quería ilusionarme, era lo que más adoraba, solo esperaba que no fueran falsas esperanzas. Después de hacerla me recosté nuevamente con mi esposo, aun era muy temprano para despertarlo.

Unos besos en mis mejillas me hicieron despertarme, al abrir mis ojos me encontré con mis dos amores sonriéndome

-mami, eles muy domilona, apudate vamos al paque

-vamos a dormir otro rato corazón, tengo sueño – lo abrace y el comenzó a reírse y tratar de zafarse de mi agarre

- no mami, papi ayuda

-ya voy enano – Edward comenzó a hacerme cosquillas y no pude evitar soltarlo

-está bien ya voy – me levante y fui a alistarme, Edward se encargaría de Ángel

Tome una ducha bastante relajante, logrando despertar bien, había sido una maravillosa noche, al salir mi esposo entro al baño, antes dándome un beso

Estaba arreglándome, recordaba todo lo que había pasado en mi vida, todo lo que tuve que recorrer para llegar a donde me encontraba, no cambiaría nada, todo lo que me había llevado a este destino me hacía sentir la mujer más afortunada, amaba mi vida, pero sobre todo amaba a todos los que me rodeaban

-mi amor, que sucede, te noto muy distraída – no me había dado cuenta de que Edward había salido del baño

-nada, bueno en realidad si – era el momento para darle la noticia

-que sucede corazón, me estas asustando

-bueno, como decírtelo, mmmm, bueno es que

-amor dime que está pasando, no me asustes

-vamos a ser papas por segunda ocasión, estoy embarazada – sus brazos me rodearon haciéndome girar, me bajo nuevamente tomando mi rostro y besándolo por todas partes

-amor…me..Hace..El..Hombre..Más..Feliz..Del..Planeta – había dicho dándome un beso entre cada palabra – te amo

Esta es mi vida, llena de retos obstáculos y pruebas, sabía que iba a caer, pero no me importaba, aprendería de todo eso y sabía que siempre tendría a mis más grandes amores. De niña creía en los cuentos de hadas, pero hoy agradecía en no vivir uno de ellos, los cuentos te pintan todo de rosa, no demostraban lo que realmente era vivir, siempre marcaban el vivieron felices por siempre y yo no lo quería, porque sabía que todo lo que pasaba tenía un porqué y cada reto nos hacia madurar como personas, no sé qué misión tenía en la vida, pero sabía que estaría dispuesta a cumplirla, porque tenía un maravilloso sostén y protector, tenía un ángel, MI ANGEL GUARDIAN

LunaCullen


End file.
